My PornStar Academia
by Futae
Summary: Aomine Daiki est LA star des films pour adultes, véritable légende vivante au Japon. Mais victime d'une panne d'inspiration, la vie de rêve qu'il s'est bâtie à la force du poignet (et des reins) menace de s'écrouler. Parviendra t-il à retrouver la flamme, avant qu'un autre fauve plus jeune et ambitieux ne lui vole sa place ? A moins que... [AoKaga] [PornStars!UA] [GOM]
1. La Fin n'est qu'un Nouveau Commencement

**Salut les girlz !**

 **Et non, vous n'êtes pas victimes d'une hallucination collective, il s'agit bel et bien d'une ENIEME nouvelle fic !**

 ***PAS TAPER SIOUPLAY !***

 **Promis, je n'abandonne pas les autres, mais l'inspiration ne se commandant pas, me voici donc sur un nouveau projet.**

 **Nouveau ? Pas totalement en réalité... Certaines d'entre vous doivent se souvenir que je l'avais sporadiquement évoqué dans mes fictions précédentes et pour cause, cette idée me trotte dans la tête depuis... deux ans tout pile.**

 **D'ailleurs, fun fact, la première moitié de ce texte avait été écrite en 2016. Je n'ai donc fait que la reprendre et la peaufiner.**

 **En espérant que le résultat soit à la hauteur, mais ça, c'est vous qui en décidez !**

 **Normalement, enfin je prends des pincettes en le disant hein, cette fic devrait être relativement courte, mais heyyy comme d'habitude, c'est vous qui décidez ! J'aviserai alors selon son "succès" ! ^^**

 **Bref, sur ce, enjoy !**

 **P.S. : Cette fic, c'est la VOTRE** **! Je l'ai écrite pour vous et je compte d'ailleurs la rendre "interactive" en vous invitant à participer dans les prochains chapitres, concernant des choix. De plus, il faut voir dans cette histoire la volonté de vous offrir un véritable AoKaga qui "se produit" rapidement, par opposition avec mes autres fictions qui sont plus dans le développement, la lenteur et le _slow_ burn. Je le répète encore une fois, le but de cette fanfiction sera de vous donner ce que beaucoup d'entre vous aiment et attendent : du SEXE :) **

**C'est mon petit cadeau pour vous, j'espère donc que vous l'aimerez et je compte sur votre soutien, en prenant le contrepied de mes écrits habituels.**

* * *

Aomine Daiki avait toujours aimé le sexe.

C'était un fait aussi notoire, qu'immuable.

Oh, ce n'était pas une addiction pour autant, enfin, peut-être avant, oui, lorsqu'il vivait encore chez ses parents, où sa chambre d'adolescent était ornée de posters de joueurs de _basket,_ (sa passion première au départ), tandis que paradoxalement le sol, lui, était tapissé de magazines de « _charme_ » écornés.

De cette période, Aomine avait retenu deux choses.

La première, c'est qu'une mère arrive toujours à débusquer vos « _petits outils de divertissement personnels_ », quel que soit l'endroit où vous les planquez. Que votre cachette secrète soit le matelas de votre futon, un tiroir avec un double fond ou bien même la couverture d'un manuel scolaire pour donner l'illusion que vous révisez, votre génitrice aura toujours son sixième sens pour l'aider à déloger vos chers ouvrages de cul clandestins.

Et la seconde – peut-être la plus importante leçon qu'Aomine avait apprise - était que la branlette ne rendait pas sourd, Dieu merci ! Parce que sinon, il aurait définitivement eu besoin d'un sonotone avant ses vingt ans... et il en avait presque trente neuf aujourd'hui...

Oui, Aomine avait toujours aimé le sexe.

C'était une part si importante de sa vie et de lui-même, à tel point qu'il avait tout naturellement décidé d'en faire son métier. Tout avait commencé un peu par hasard. Il s'était filmé avec sa petite amie de l'époque avec qui il était resté huit mois en couple (son record actuel). C'était juste avant la fin du lycée et pour mettre du piment dans leur relation amoureuse, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de le faire sous l'oeil mécanique de la caméra.

La video n'était pas d'une qualité terrible, mais pour le _fun_ , Aomine avait quand même pris l'initiative de l'envoyer à un producteur de films pour adultes. Franchement, il ne savait pas trop ce qui lui était passé par la tête à ce moment-là pour avoir l'idée de faire une chose pareille. C'était sûrement le contrecoup de l'orgasme...

… Ou alors le fait que sa copine ne proteste pas et trouve même la proposition plutôt amusante. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour franchir le pas. Et ce qui n'était alors qu'un délire d'ado à la base lui mit finalement le pied à l'étrier de l'industrie du X. Le producteur avait été emballé par leur « _performance_ » et il avait recontacté Aomine dès la semaine suivante, presque dans la foulée, pour lui faire une offre que le brun ne put décemment pas refuser.

Après avoir obtenu leur diplôme de fin d'études (l'équivalent de notre cher BAC), la majorité des jeunes Tokyoïtes se battent pour obtenir une place dans les facultés les mieux cotées du pays.

Tous, sauf Aomine.

En effet, le brun avait toujours su que les études supérieures n'étaient pas faites lui, mais il était en revanche incapable de savoir ce qu'il allait faire, une fois l'examen d'entrée à l'université en poche. Il n'y avait jamais trop réfléchi, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il se disait à chaque fois qu'il avait le temps d'y penser.

Sauf que le temps défilait atrocement vite. Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « _pornographie_ », il s'était retrouvé sans la moindre ambition quant à sa future carrière en tant qu'adulte, sans le moindre indice sur ce qu'il pourrait faire pour gagner sa vie. Jusqu'ici, il s'était toujours laissé porter et à deux mois de la fin du lycée, ce manque de proactivité lui avait joué des tours, sans perspective d'avenir.

Heureusement, grâce à cette idée de génie, même si elle était partie d'une blague potache au départ, lui avait littéralement sauvé la mise. Aomine avait reçu un coup de fil si rapidement qu'il avait l'impression qu'il ne s'était écoulé qu'un seul jour entre le moment où il avait envoyé sa video amateur par COURRIER (et oui les enfants, c'était à l'aube des années 2000, Internet n'était pas encore aussi développé que maintenant...) à la société de production, et l'instant où le gars l'avait contacté. Le type lui avait proposé sans hésiter de faire une apparition dans un de ses films dont le tournage devait commencer à la fin du mois.

Oh c'était un tout petit rôle, vraiment, juste de la figuration payée au lance-pierres, mais pour Aomine c'était surtout un fantasme qui se réalisait ! On allait lui filer du fric pour _baiser_! Quoi de meilleur ? En plus, le gars lui avait promis que si Aomine assurait, il n'aurait aucun mal à lui retrouver du travail par la suite et qui sait, peut-être que quelqu'un de plus influent repérerait le jeune étalon et lui proposerait d'être la vedette masculine de ses prochains films ?

Naïvement, Aomine avait accepté, juste dans l'optique de s'amuser et de voir l'envers du décor. Et au pire, il se rincerait l'oeil, lui qui avait toujours adoré les filles, en particulier les actrices de ce genre d'oeuvres, dotées délicieuses poitrines opulentes, alors pourquoi s'en priver ? Il pouvait bien participer et saisir la chance qu'on lui offrait et puis voir par la suite si le délire lui convenait vraiment. Même sa nana, pas jalouse, l'avait encouragé.

Alors Aomine s'était lancé dans l'aventure sans trop y croire...

Et non seulement ce jour-là il avait reçu la meilleure fellation de sa vie, mais la magie avait opéré. Aomine était en effet très photogénique et naturel. Il rendait bien devant la caméra. Sa peau chocolatée, plutôt rare pour un japonais pur souche et ses attitudes félines avaient fait des émules. Et pour cause, en plus de son physiques agréable, il était jeune, enjoué, mignon et surtout, il disposait d'un excellent coup de reins. Que demander de plus ? C'était du tout bon pour ce genre de films !

A partir de ce moment, Aomine avait eu du travail en continu après être sorti du lycée, sans son diplôme d'ailleurs. Mais au moment où les heureux lauréats allaient user leurs culs sur les bancs de la fac, lui allait user celui des actrices avec lesquelles il jouait. Il enchaîna les tournages, sans répit, écumant les plateaux et parfaisant sa technique. Même si quand il était encore lycéen il n'avait déjà pas à rougir de son tableau de chasse, mais avec les tournages effrénés, celui-ci était devenu particulièrement conséquent.

C'était le métier qui rentrait, comme on dit...

… Et Aomine quant à lui, rentrait dans tous les vagins se présentant sur son chemin, en contrepartie.

Ravi de ce succès fulgurant, Aomine s'accrochait de toutes s es forces à cette bouée de sauvetage providentielle, lui qui jusqu'alors ne savait jusqu'alors pas quoi faire de sa vie.

Mais malgré des performances plus que louable, c'était surtout ce petit truc en plus, comme une étincelle, qui avait contribué à sa notoriété grandissante.

Cette _pureté_.

Cet enthousiasme communicatif et de bonne volonté...

Oui, Aomine Daiki avait toujours aimé le sexe...

Mais plus tellement ces derniers temps.

Après presque dix-huit ans de carrière bien remplis (merde, il était déjà un vétéran dans ce milieu à seulement trente-cinq berges, presque un retraité.), il se sentait moins investi. La faute à un rythme éreintant sans doute. Il enchaînait jusqu'à trois tournages par jour. Pas le temps de souffler. Pas le temps de se rappeler des visages de ses partenaires. A peine le temps de prendre son pied. Et encore moins le temps d'avoir une vie privée...

Le domaine du X était florissant au Japon et la demande devenait de plus en plus difficile à satisfaire, d'un point de vue strictement physiologique, avec seulement soixante-dix « _hardeurs_ » japonais pour dix-mille « _hardeuses_ ». (et ce sont de vrais chiffres officiels.)

La pénurie d'acteurs masculins engendrait une situation alarmante et à cause de ce boulot à la chaîne, le corps d'Aomine commençait à avoir du mal à suivre. Quelle tristesse, il était pourtant dans la fleur de l'âge et en parfaite santé, mais son mental souffrait atrocement des conditions de tournage devenues extrêmement rigides. Il avait carrément fini par se dégoûter lui-même.

Non pas qu'il ait honte de son métier, il en était même très fier et il ne s'en cachait jamais au détour d'une conversation quand un mec le reconnaissait dans un bar ou qu'une fille d'un soir lui demandait ce qu'il faisait pour gagner son pain quotidien. Même devant sa famille et ses rares « amis » ou « connaissances », il avait toujours assumé, sans mentir ou s'inventer une vie.

Mais là... il avait besoin de souffler.

De connaître autre chose.

De trouver **LE** truc qui le ferait vibrer à la hauteur de ses ambitions.

Un nouveau challenge, un défi plus noble...

Après tout, sa « carrière » dans le porno n'était pas sensée en être une. Dans sa tête, il avait toujours s'agit de quelque chose temporaire.

En cet instant, il était appuyé sur le balcon de son grand appartement du centre de Tokyo. Appart' que le producteur de sa boîte actuelle le laissait occuper à titre gracieux, d'ailleurs. Le mec en question était un vrai taré. Un _psychopathe_. Aomine sourit amèrement en y pensant. Un vrai connard qui ne pensait qu'un fric et qui avait régissait d'une poigne de fer la carrière de quatre autres pauvres types comme lui qui espéraient percer dans le milieu.

« _Percer... »_ Pensa le brun.

Putain d'ironie ce terme à la con... parce qu'il s'agissait littéralement de cela, quand il était question de porno. Aomine le savait mieux que personne et il se demanda si son patron n'était pas un _yakuza_ vu la tune indécente qu'il brassait et se faisait sur leur dos. Son entreprise était tellement florissante que son _boss_ devait dormir dans un lit jonché de billets verts, Aomine en était persuadé. Pas qu'il soit prêt à se rendre jusque dans sa chambre à coucher de son producteur pour le vérifier par lui-même, cela dit...

Clope au bec, le brun laissait la brise printanière du soir lui caressait le visage, pendant qu'il observait la rue située en dessous d'un air absent. Il avait toujours besoin de sa dose de nicotine intoxicante après le sexe... Une sale habitude qu'il avait piquée sur les plateaux de tournage toujours bondés et à l'atmosphère suffocante.

Au début de sa carrière, ce qui l'avait frappé pendant les tournages, c'était la chaleur étouffante qui y régnait. Il avait pensé au départ que tous les radiateurs devaient être poussés à fond, juste pour les faire suer davantage, mais en réalité, c'était la lumière aveuglante des spots qui les carbonisait sur place. Jusque là, Aomine avait toujours trouvé ridicule que dans tous les films, après une bonne partie de jambes en l'air, la première chose que le mâle triomphant fasse était de s'extirper des draps pour aller fumer, en mode _« dark tourmenté »_.

Et voilà que maintenant, il faisait exactement la même chose...

C'était dire si ça allait mal dans sa tête...

Il avait attrapé sa compagne de la nuit dans un bar. Oui, « attrapé », ou « capturé », c'était du pareil au même. Enfin peut-être... il avait plutôt le sentiment que cette gonzesse s'était jetée délibérément dans ses filets... Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de lever le petit doigt pour la lever.

Ca devenait vraiment trop facile... Les filles de Roppongi n'étaient pas farouches et pour cause, il s'agissait souvent de prostituées et autres hôtesses rompues à l'art de la séduction. Elles appâtaient aisément le chaland étranger grâce à leurs charmes et les dépouillaient ensuite sans remords, telles de vraies mantes religieuses aussi belles que féroces.

Mais pas Aomine.

C'était lui le mâle dominant.

La panthère qui se baladait dans cette jungle (au sens propre du terme) urbaine tentaculaire.

Il en connaissait chaque recoin, chaque code. La plupart des _dealers_ nigérians le saluaient même lorsqu'il passait dans le quartier en quête d'une proie, tant il était devenu une figure incontournable des nuits de _Roppongi_. Même s'il quittait moins souvent sa tanière depuis quelques temps, coucher avec avec une dizaine de partenaires sexuelles différentes par semaine ne lui suffisait plus.

Il avait besoin de se mettre en quête de celle parviendrait à tromper son ennui mortel. Ennui qui rongeait son cœur comme de le plus corrosif des acides. Oui, par moment, même lui avait juste besoin de sexe, mais sans être payé pour cela et sans avoir besoin de se donner en spectacle devant une dizaine de professionnels de l'image et du son.

Juste un peu de chaleur humaine... de réconfort... des bras fins qui vous entourent... une poitrine douce contre laquelle se blottir pour trouver le sommeil... Une relation normale, équilibrée. Où c'est l'instinct qui dicte les mouvements et non pas un putain de script. Où ce sont les cris de plaisirs de sa partenaire qui le récompensent, sans simuler. Où il n'y a personne pour lui ordonner de changer de position et de varier l'angle de pénétration...

Mais quand finalement Aomine parvenait à obtenir cela, il ne parvenait pas à s'en contenter... il fuyait, ne supportant pas de sentir l'odeur de sa conquête éphémère sur lui après le sexe... Il se sentait sale... sans importance. Comme si on venait de profiter de lui, de le souiller, de l'utiliser pour son corps. Alors qu'en vérité, c'était avant tout lui qui se servait des autres.

Et il n'en pouvait plus.

Il était épuisé.

Dans son corps et dans son esprit.

Il fallait que cette vie insensée cesse. Bien-sûr quand on a dix-huit ans, qu'on est sans le sou et qu'on n'a aucune idée de l'avenir, ce genre de vie facile peut vous faire rêver et même tourner la tête et Aomine ne regrettait rien, vraiment.

Sauf qu'à présent, il aspirait à autre chose.

Quelque chose qui pourrait le combler et lui faire recouvrer ses crocs, émoussées par toutes ces années d'excès...

Maintenant.

* * *

Elle était blonde, elle était belle. Ses longs cheveux légèrement ondulés coulaient sur les draps de satin, tels un halo de lumière angélique.

Il avait toujours eu une préférence pour les blondes.

Tout petit, quand il avait débarqué avec ses parents dans ce grand pays inconnu, il s'était raccroché à la télévision. Comme son père travaillait beaucoup, la petite lucarne était devenue sa _baby-sitter_ en quelque sorte, lui tenant compagnie en son absence. Et que ce soit dans les séries ou sur les plateaux télévisés, il y avait toujours ces grandes dames élégantes aux _brushings_ parfaits défiants les lois de la physique. Elles portaient leurs plus beaux bijoux et arboraient un sourire _extra bright._

Cheveux dorés, yeux bleus, poitrine refaite, taille fine et lèvres rouges, elles incarnaient le rêve américain.

Celle-ci était étrangement souple, sûrement une ancienne gymnaste ou une danseuse exotique. Oui, elle avait des traits si élégants et un corps si gracile qu'il aimait à se l'imaginer ex-meneuse de revue dans un cabaret de _Las Vegas_.

Elle semblait même sur le point de rompre tant il la malmenait. Son corps écrasait et compressait rudement celui de la jeune femme alanguie sous lui, comme s'il cherchait à l'enterrer dans le matelas un peu trop ferme. La poitrine généreuse de la sirène rebondissait de manière hypnotique sous l'impulsion de ses coups de butoir furieux. Le lit tremblait, paraissant sur le point de céder et la chair claquait sèchement.

Il était en sueur, mais qu'importe. La jolie fille hurlait son plaisir et se tordait sous lui. Cela lui vrillait les neurones. Toute la pièce résonnait de bruits moites liés au sexe et même si c'était le métier de la blonde de se montrer exagérément expressive, Kagami aimait à penser qu'il était responsable de son état et qu'elle ne feignait pas son plaisir.

Elle enserrait d'ailleurs possessivement sa taille, les cuisses passées autour de ses hanches robustes comme pour mieux encaisser les coups de poignard. A cause de cela, Kagami était contraint de faire des mouvements de vas et viens plus amples, plus profonds et moins rapides pour que la caméra puisse les capturer entièrement.

La fille en avait les larmes aux yeux. Ses cils étaient vraiment longs, sans doute faux, comme sa superbe paire de seins qui jurait sur son corps si fluet. Mais qu'importe. Elles étaient toutes ainsi maintenant, à devoir respecter les canons de la beauté imposés par l'industrie.

A devoir se changer en poupées pour adultes.

Kagami la secouait si puissamment à présent que la « pauvre » fille (chanceuse) avait basculé la tête en arrière, à la recherche d'oxygène.

Mais c'était vain.

Tellement vain...

Parce que lorsque le tigre vous saisit à la gorge, c'est l'inéluctable suffocation qui s'en suit.

Sa proie résistait, alors il faisait de même. Sentant l'apothéose approcher à grands pas, Kagami jeta subtilement un regard en direction du réalisateur, qui hocha de la tête. C'était le signal annonciateur qu'il attendait. Le moment de tout donner. Ils étaient dans la dernière ligne droite et la prise était bonne, alors il fallait terminer en beauté. Pour le bouquet final, Kagami ne ménagea ni le malheureux lit, ni sa partenaire, ni ses pauvres reins déjà endoloris. Le sommier couinait. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse de la fille. Tout se mélangeait, c'était une véritable cacophonie de bruits tous plus érotiques les uns que les autres qui résonnait sur le plateau.

Soudainement, le rouge s'agrippa à la tête de lit pour s'aider dans ses tractions et sous la puissance du rythme imposé, la jeune femme poussa un long gémissement. Son corps s'affaissa alors complètement, cessant de lutter. Le tigre était épuisé, mais il acheva la scène en quelques pénétrations moins frénétiques, le temps que l'actrice récupère de son orgasme.

Et qu'il atteigne le sien.

Ce qui arriva dans la foulée, heureusement, parce que son érection commençait vraiment à être douloureuse et à le faire souffrir.

L'éjaculation fut vécue comme un soulagement bien mérité pour le rouge.

« Coupez ! » Indiqua brusquement le metteur en scène.

Kagami se retira en douceur de l'écrin de velours dans lequel il s'était démené héroïquement, tel un vaillant guerrier.

Mais la fille l'enlaça par surprise pour un dernier baiser d'adieu. Kagami ferma les yeux et le savoura, pleinement satisfait de leur prestation commune.

« Toi alors... on peut dire que tu connais ton métier. J'ai hâte qu'on tourne à nouveau ensemble. » Sourit-elle, lâchant à regret ses lèvres.

Kagami n'était jamais contre ce genre de petites attentions. Au contraire, cela le rendait fier. Beaucoup d'acteur partaient s'enfermer dans leur loge aussitôt après avoir tiré leur coup, mais lui, il avait tendance à traîner un peu sur le plateau. A discuter avec l'équipe technique. A embrasser et féliciter ses partenaires féminines. A se montrer amical avec tous ceux qu'il croisait dans ses films. Il y mettait un point d'honneur. Avoir une bonne réputation dans le milieu était essentiel, surtout aux Etats-Unis où la concurrence est rude et les places sont chères.

« Ca risque d'être difficile... je pars au Japon demain. »

« Pour faire carrière ? »

« Ouais. Je suis japonais alors... on peut dire que je rentre chez moi, en quelque sorte. »

« Oh... quel dommage, ça veut dire qu'on ne se reverra plus jamais... Mais c'est vrai que j'ai entendu dire qu'ils manquaient grave d'acteurs masculins là-bas... Tout le contraire d'ici. C'est donc une belle opportunité à saisir pour toi, _Tiger._ »

 _Tiger..._

C'était son pseudonyme ici en Amérique et il se demanda s'il n'allait pas devoir le changer une fois de retour dans son pays natal. Merde... Cela faisait quasiment dix ans qu'il n'y avait pas remis les pieds. A vrai dire, Kagami ne savait pas ce qu'il allait y trouver, ni s'il avait pris la bonne décision en décidant de quitter les States. Ici au moins, il commençait à se faire un nom dans le milieu tandis qu'au Japon, il n'était qu'un illustre inconnu. Il avait bataillé pour en arriver à ce niveau et il allait devoir tout recommencer à zéro dans un autre pays. Prendre un nouveau départ. C'était aussi excitant qu'effrayant mais heureusement, les défis ne lui faisaient pas peur ! C'était un territoire à conquérir et il comptait bien y parvenir à la force du poignet ! Enfin... à la force du coup de poignet... et du coup de reins aussi, en fait...

Passant un peignoir chaud, il remarqua qu'une autre blonde toute aussi désirable que la fille avec laquelle il venait de coucher, lui faisait de grands signes de main depuis les coulisses. Kagami lui sourit gentiment et il se dirigea vers elle.

Il s'agissait d'Alexandra Garcia, ancienne actrice de films pour adultes, reconvertie en _manager_. Elle gérait la carrière de Kagami d'une main de maître(sse), ainsi que celle d'un autre Japonais nommé _Tatsuya Himuro_ , le « senior » du rouge dans le domaine du X. Kagami ne put réprimer un frisson en repensant au brun. En effet, ils avaient eu une petite aventure sentimentalo-sexuelle à ses débuts, ce qui faisait techniquement d'Himuro son _ex_. Kagami n'était pas très regardant sur l'identité sexuelle (non binaire...?) de ses compagnons. En effet, tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux était qu'ils soient physiquement agréables et ouverts d'esprit sur son métier. Mais puisque lui et Tatsuya partageaient la même _impressario_ et qu'ils étaient de la même origine, les deux anciens amants s'étaient tout naturellement liés l'un à l'autre.

Ils étaient d'ailleurs restés deux ans en couple et avaient même vécu ensemble, ce qui dans le milieu faisait figure de record, mais malheureusement leur histoire s'était terminée il y a quelques mois. La blessure était encore fraîche dans le cœur de Kagami, aussi préférait-il ne pas y repenser. Et pour cause, les deux garçons étaient pour ainsi dire encore en froid à l'heure actuelle, tout ça parce que Tatsuya avait préféré se concentrer sur sa carrière et que rapidement, il était devenu jaloux de celle de Kagami, quand ce dernier avait commencé à décrocher plus de contrats que lui. Kagami était alors devenu LE rival à abattre et leur aventure n'avait pas survécu au caractère envieux du brun.

La blonde à lunettes lui tendit une serviette pour qu'il s'éponge le visage et Kagami l'accepta bien volontiers. Il essuya lentement la sueur qui dégoulinait de son front.

« Excellent travail Taiga ! »

« T'as aimé la scène ? »

« Oui, c'était très pro comme toujours ! On sentait vraiment la passion, c'était très chaud sur le plateau, vous avez fait monter la température de quelques degrés, j'en ai encore des frissons ! »

« Tant mieux. »

« On a du mal à croire que tu joues la comédie quand on te voit si... investi ! Et c'est exactement pour ça que j'ai accepté de m'occuper de toi, parce que tu es différent des autres acteurs. »

« Tu exagères... » Rougit-il un peu, gêné par ces compliments, ce qui pouvait sembler ironique pour un type qui baignait dans le milieu le plus sordide qui soit.

« Non, je t'assure ! Tu dégages une aura particulière. Quelque chose de pur, de brut, comme un diamant qui n'aurait pas encore été poli. Surtout, ne change pas. C'est ce que j'aime chez toi, cette fraîcheur désintéressée, c'est tellement rare dans notre milieu…. »

C'était flatteur et Kagami savait qu'il avait beaucoup de chance qu'une fille aussi maternelle qu'Alex l'ait pris sous son aile. L'ancienne _pornstar_ et _playmate_ avait de l'expérience à revendre, mais pour autant, jamais elle ne le forçait à tourner dans des productions douteuses ou miteuses. Elle faisait toujours au mieux pour lui, se démenant pour lui décrocher les meilleurs contrats avec les plus belles actrices et dans des conditions de tournage optimales.

Elle lui tendit ses billets d'avion et le raccompagna dans sa loge pour lui expliquer le programme des prochaines quarante-huit heures décisives. Kagami n'attendit pas pour se précipiter sous la douche. Il était en nage après l'effort physique important qu'il venait de fournir et il avait besoin de laisser son corps – son outil de travail - se délasser sous l'eau chaude.

Il se débarrassa de son peignoir devenu encombrant devant sa manager qui en avait vu d'autres de toute façon. Alex ne put cependant s'empêcher de noter que son poulain avait appliqué à la lettre ses conseils en se mettant à la musculation intensive. Et elle ne se priva donc pas pour se rincer l'oeil, laissant son regard vagabonder le long du corps parfait de Kagami.

Prenant place dans un des fauteuils, elle ouvrit son agenda et commença à lui expliquer ce qu'ils allaient faire demain, une fois arrivés à Tokyo. Donc, d'après ce que Kagami parvint à capter en occultant le bruit de l'eau qui coule, dans deux jours en début d'après-midi, ils avaient un entretien décisif pour sa carrière. Ils auraient à peine le temps de se rendre à l'appartement qu'Alex avait loué pour lui, afin d'y déposer ses affaires. Oui, parce que la Garcia était PERSUADEE d'avoir découvert le prochain _Rocco Sifredi_. En toute logique son protégé ne pouvait donc que convenir au producteur qui l'avait contactée. A tel point qu'elle avait même déjà pris l'initiative de lui trouver un logement de longue durée, tandis qu'elle coucherait à l'hôtel de son côté.

Elle avait préféré opter pour cette solution, car elle ne comptait pas rester très longtemps. En effet, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester trop longtemps éloignée du pays de l'Oncle Sam, puisque son autre poulain restait aux Etats-Unis, pour le moment. (il avait encore quelques tournages à boucler de son côté) Elle devait donc revenir pour lui, une fois qu'elle se serait assurée que Kagami était entre de bonnes mains. De toute façon, Kagami ferait l'affaire, c'était obligé. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Il était grand, athlétique, endurant, plutôt beau garçon et... il possédait certaines qualités... « intrinsèques » nécessaires à ce métier très exigeant. Alex se félicita d'avoir découvert le roux avant quelqu'un d'autre et de lui avoir permis d'exprimer son plein potentiel. Et puis, ce n'était que temporaire. Et pour cause, elle comptait bien le rejoindre avec Tatsuya dès que possible.

Les deux prochains jours s'annonçaient donc chargés. Kagami avait pas mal de rendez-vous à honorer et il était même prévu de lui faire tourner un bout d'essai pour le lancer et qu'il s'imprègne des codes japonais. Dans l'esprit du rouge, ce ne serait qu'une simple formalité. Le milieu du X nippon ne pouvait pas être si différent de l'américain. Baiser, c'est baiser, quel que soit l'endroit de la planète auquel tu te trouves. Point. Il y a quelques subtilités et des positions variées, certes, mais le boulot reste sensiblement le même.

Ce fut donc le cœur plein de rêves et d'espoir que Kagami s'endormit ce soir-là.

Il avait vraiment trop hâte d'y être !

* * *

Quand ils atterrirent sur le tarmac en fin de matinée, Kagami se sentait extrêmement heureux. Il avait peu dormi la veille, trop impatient de revenir dans son pays natal, dont il ne lui restait que de vagues souvenirs. Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à lui et l'avenir serait sûrement radieux ! Il prit un taxi et embarqua ses deux uniques valises. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'effets personnels et la plupart étaient restés à Los Angeles, au cas où son aventure japonaise s'arrêtait prématurément. Kagami n'avait pas vu l'utilité de tout emmener avec lui, ne s'encombrant que de quelques vêtements. Il pourrait toujours acheter des bibelots ici, ce n'était sûrement pas ce qui manquait et puis, il n'y avait rien à quoi il tenait par dessus tout qui soit resté aux Etats-Unis. De toute manière, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne pourrait pas y retourner ou comme si Alex ne pourrait pas lui ramener quelque chose, si par hasard il s'avérait qu'il ait oublié quelque chose de vital.

En tous cas, pour l'heure, il avait les crocs. Et ce n'était pas avec la maigre collation qu'on leur avait distribuée dans l'avion que son estomac serait rassasié. Il se dépêcha de poser ses valises dans l'entrée de l'appartement, ne prenant ni la peine de le visiter, ni de ranger ses fringues. Il faisait confiance à Alex de toute façon, la connaissant, elle avait du lui prendre un petit nid bien douillet. Il se dépêcha donc de descendre quatre à quatre les marches de son immeuble pour aller offrir à son corps ce qu'il lui réclamait tant.

Son ventre criait famine en se tordant de douleur et comme Alex avait pris la direction de son hôtel en taxi, il était livré à lui-même pour trouver seul de quoi se sustenter. Se repérer dans cette immense ville inconnue allait être chaotique, son premier défi en tant qu'expatrié, mais constituerait néanmoins sûrement une bonne manière d'appréhender le quartier où il allait passer les prochaines semaines et peut-être plus, si tout se passait bien.

Mais en bon expatrié, pour son premier repas, Kagami n'était pas très désireux de tester la gastronomie locale. Non, il lui fallait quelque chose de gras, de bourratif et surtout de bien calorique. Quelque chose de typiquement américain ! Et par chance, il trouva exactement son bonheur au coin de la rue qui menait à son appartement. Parfait ! Il allait adorer le Japon, il le sentait ! Le fait qu'il y ait un _fast food_ juste à l'angle du boulevard était de très bonne augure pour la suite des événements ! Le tigre, par l'odeur alléché, se laissa guider jusqu'à l'enseigne ornée d'un « M » majuscule doré. Bavant légèrement devant la façade de la bâtisse, Kagami avait l'impression d'avoir à faire à une apparition de la Vierge en personne ! Il entra donc sans se faire... prier, ahaha !

La première chose qui le frappa, fut de constater que le restaurant au carrelage blanc était agencé de la même manière qu'aux U.S.A. En effet, malgré son métier et même s'il était amené à beaucoup voyager sur le territoire américain, Kagami ne partait jamais en vacances à l'étranger. Pas le temps. Pas l'envie. Il avait bien quelques souvenirs du Japon, mais en dix ans, les choses changent énormément. Sourire aux lèvres, Kagami s'avança jusqu'au comptoir. Il commençait à ressentir les effets du décalage horaire, mais au lieu de le fatiguer, le _jet lag_ lui donnait une faim de LOUP ! Il aurait pu dévorer un bœuf entier, bien que Kagami doutait d'en trouver un en cuisine, hélas... Levant les yeux vers le panneau situé derrière le caissier, un menu en particulier attira son attention. Certes, ici les portions étaient minuscules comparées à celle de son pays d'adoption, mais le rouge se sentit immédiatement en terrain connu, lorsqu'il aperçut le menu « _California_ », dont il raffolait tant. Apparemment, il était indiqué sur le tableau qu'il s'agissait d'un menu à durée limitée et Kagami fut heureux de pouvoir encore en profiter pile le jour de son arrivée. Quelle chance ! Ses débuts au Japon commençaient vraiment bien ! (et oui, il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup pour se réjouir...) La taille du _burger_ principal (qu'il accompagnerait de toute façon d'une dizaine de petits _cheeseburgers_...) était assez remarquable comparée aux autres et le mini drapeau américain planté au sommet du _bun_ avait quelque chose de familier et donc, de rassurant pour lui qui débarquait tout juste de son pays de résidence. Rapidement vint son tour et ce fut donc l'écume aux lèvres que Kagami passa commande :

« Bonjour Monsieur, bienvenu chez _Maji Burger_ ! Je vous écoute pour votre commande ! » Sourit de manière très commerciale l'équipier de caisse.

« Bonjour... Heu... » Purée, ça lui faisait bizarre de devoir reparler japonais et il lui fallut donc quelques secondes pour trouver ses mots et les convertir dans sa tête. « Je voudrai douze _cheeseburgers_ et un menu _California_ en taille XXL, s'il vous plaît. » Finit-il pas demander poliment.

« Très bien. Cela fera 4200 _yens_. Vous avez de la chance, c'est le dernier menu _California_ qu'il nous reste. Il a beaucoup de succès et à cause de sa popularité, presque tous les restaurants de notre enseigne sont en rupture de stock en ce moment. Beaucoup de gens qui ne viennent pas ici d'habitude font même un détour tout spécialement pour l'acheter dans notre établissement, parce que nous étions les seuls à en avoir encore quelques uns. » Vanta le jeune homme, qui semblait avoir appris parfaitement sa leçon.

« Oi ! Le dernier vous dites !? » Pesta soudainement un type à la voix grave, situé juste derrière lui dans la file.

Kagami n'y prêta guère attention, mais l'homme insista, posant carrément une main sur son épaule comme pour l'écarter ! Il ne manquait pas d'air celui-là !

« Pas moyen, j'le veux ! «

« Pardon !? » Répondit Kagami, surpris par tant de zèle.

Dans ses souvenirs, les Japonais étaient plutôt disciplinés et respectueux, mais celui-là apparemment, puisqu'il avait le culot de faire comme si le rouge n'existait pas en s'imposant. Cette attitude cavalière engendra la panique chez le pauvre serveur.

« D-désolé ! Mais c'était le dernier et ce monsieur était là avant vous, alors... »

« J'veux pas l'savoir, faites m'en un autre dans ce cas ! » Exigea t-il.

« C-c'est impossible, je vous assure ! »

« Alors am'nez moi l'patron ! C'est inadmissible d'être aussi insolent et incompétent ! Je suis client et le client est roi, on ne vous l'a jamais dit ? Votre travail est donc de satisfaire TOUS mes souhaits, parce que c'est grâce à moi si vous avez un salaire ! »

Agacé par cet exaspérant comportement, Kagami repoussa sèchement la main qui reposait sur son épaule et il se tourna vers le gars en question, pas impressionné pour un sou.

« Hey abruti, qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris au juste dans « c'était le DERNIER menu disponible et quelqu'un l'a déjà acheté » ? Commande autre chose à bouffer et fais pas chier, mec ! » Répondit le tigre du tac au tac, ses doubles sourcils froncés.

« Hé mais comment tu m'parles toi ? »

L'indélicat enleva alors sa paire de _Rayban Aviator_ et ce fut un choc pour Kagami.

D'abord, parce que cet homme était beau, très beau, même. Grand (à peu près sa taille qui frôlait le mètre quatre-vingt-dix.), une beau chocolatée sans défaut, brun aux cheveux courts, mais également, des yeux d'un bleu foncé profond dans lesquels Kagami était en train de se noyer.

Et ensuite... et surtout en fait, son visage n'était pas inconnu pour le tigre.

« _Aomine Daiki..._ » Pensa le rouge.

Star, que dis-je, LEGENDE du _hard_ japonais. Un coup de reins inégalé. Une peau basanée remarquable.

Et le spécialiste incontesté et incontestable du _shiofuki_...

Mais qu'est-ce donc que le _shiofuki_ , me demandez-vous ? Il s'agit tout simplement du nom japonais donné... à l'éjaculation féminine. Aux femmes fontaines, si vous préférez. Aomine était connu dans le milieu pour maîtriser une technique NINJA ANCESTRALE déclenchant SYSTEMATIQUEMENT cette réaction physiologique chez ses partenaires féminines. Et ce à l'aide de ses doigts, principalement. (bien qu'Aomine en soit également capable avec sa langue, mais de façon moins précise.) Le fougueux brun avait d'ailleurs bâti sa réputation sur son doigté exceptionnel, à tel point qu'une ligne de _sextoys_ élaborés d'après le moulage de ses DOIGTS avait été commercialisée avec succès au milieu des années 2000.

Jamais Kagami n'aurait pensé le croiser au coin d'une rue, dès son arrivée.

A vrai dire, il n'aurait même jamais espéré le rencontrer sur un tournage, tant Aomine était une sommité adulée de tous. Un authentique trésor national et le mot était faible ! Les japonais l'avaient élu « _Meilleur acteur de films pour adulte_ » pendant dix années consécutives, c'était dire sur le brun avait marqué son industrie et laissé son empreinte ! Et pour être tout à fait honnête... il était à l'origine de la vocation de Kagami...

… qui avait eu ses premiers émois sexuels en matant ses vidéos sur l'ordinateur de son père...

… Et ce n'était pas grâce aux filles que le brun était en train de trousser à ce moment-là, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

Le rouge se figea, ébloui par son idole.

Mais hélas, cet émerveillement fut de courte durée, puisque le mauvais caractère de ce dernier lui rappela bien vite qu'il y a un fossé entre fantasme et réalité...

« Tu sais qui j'suis au moins, espèce de plouc ? »

Oh que oui, il savait... Sans doute mieux que personne...

Cependant, face à l'échec de sa tentative d'intimidation, le bleu le bouscula, prêt à en découdre, ce qui déstabilisa notre tigre sur le coup.

Mais pas longtemps.

Récapitulons, à ce stade, deux choix s'offraient à Kagami : fuir et céder sa place au brun pour éviter tout esclandre ou riposter et défendre son _steak_ (littéralement), quitte à se battre comme des chiffonniers sur le sol du _Maji Burger_ , devant tout le monde, _staff_ et clients y compris...

Ayant pesé le pour et le contre pendant genre... deux secondes à tout casser, ce fut tout naturellement que Kagami opta pour la seconde option.

« J'en ai rien à foutre tu pourrais être l'empereur du Japon que ça ne changerait rien au fait que j'étais là avant toi ! Mais si ça t'plaît pas, on peut toujours régler ça entre hommes... »

Ouais, c'était risqué de se faire remarquer ou de finir en garde à vue dès le premier jour, mais Kagami était très tatillon lorsque son honneur était menacé. Ou allègrement bafoué, même, comme c'était le cas ici. Car s'il y avait bien quelque chose dont le rouge avait horreur, c'était bien qu'on lui manque de respect et qu'on abuse de sa réussite sociale pour s'imposer.

Sauf que sans le savoir, en proposant cette alternative au brun, Kagami venait de commettre sa première erreur, comptant naïvement sur le fait qu'Aomine refuserait de se donner en spectacle au beau milieu du restaurant. Mais surtout, Kagami aurait espéré que l'acteur chevronné l'inviterait à poursuivre leur petite joute verbale dehors.

Ce qui ne fut pas le cas.

« J'vais t'apprendre c'que ça fait de chercher la merde avec la mauvaise personne... »

Un coup de poing inattendu vola en sa direction, mais grâce à ses réflexes hors du commun, Kagami parvint à l'éviter de justesse en se baissant au dernier moment. Pris dans son élan, le brun perdit l'équilibre et il bascula vers l'avant, s'écrasant lamentablement sur le comptoir, sous les cris de panique et de surprise des badauds présents. Profitant de ce qu'Aomine venait de percuter la caisse, Kagami se glissa derrière lui en vitesse et il passa un bras autour de la nuque du brun pour le tirer en arrière. Aomine se débattit comme un beau diable pour le faire céder, mais une fois que le tigre tient sa proie à la gorge... hey... vous connaissez la suite...

« Putain mais lâche-moi grosse brute ! »

Malheureusement, en se cognant contre le présentoir, Aomine avait renversé le contenu de plusieurs plateaux posés là. Contenu qui s'était répandu sur le sol et qu'en reculant, Kagami ne vit pas. Maladroitement, le tigre glissa sur un _burger_ à moitié écrabouillé et il entraîna Aomine dans sa chute. Le dos du tigre percuta la surface carrelée de plein fouet, se recevant par dessus le marché tout le poids d'Aomine également sur le ventre.

Mais sans lâcher prise, bien que le basané au lieu pouvoir se retourna rageusement et se mit à le frapper au visage ! Sonné par la douleur sourde qui lui vrillait la colonne vertébrale, Kagami se protégea du mieux qu'il put en plaçant ses bras devant son visage défensivement et en donnant des coups de pieds pour faire reculer son agresseur. Au final, le rouge attrapa une poignée de frite qui se trouvait à portée de main et il l'envoya valser dans la figure du brun déchaîné. Suivi d'un bon crochet du droit qui atteignit sa cible cette fois.

Et paf !

En plein dans la jugulaire !

Surpris, Aomine eut un mouvement de recul, juste pour constater en passant sa main sur sa lèvre que celle-ci était fendue, comme le confirmait le sang qui maculait ses doigts.

« Espèce de... ! »

Et de repartir de plus belle à l'assaut du tigre en l'attrapant par le col pour qu'il évite de bouger. Toujours assis à califourchon sur Kagami, le brun s'en donna à cœur joie, frappant à l'aveugle sur le sa victime qui se protégeait avec les moyens du bord, bloquée dans ses mouvements. Encore une fois, Kagami eut de la chance, puisqu'il n'eut qu'à tendre la main pour choper un plateau et se cacher derrière pour éviter la furie vengeresse d'Aomine...

… Mais à vrai dire, se prendre des coups n'était pas forcément ce qui inquiétait le plus Kagami dans sa position actuelle...

Non, sa préoccupation était toute autre...

L'adrénaline, la proximité et la chaleur dégagée par le corps d'Aomine formaient un cocktail explosif et irrésistible. Si bien que malgré l'incongruité de la situation, Kagami était en train d'avoir une irrépressible érection...

Il croisait les doigts (façon de parler...) pour qu'Aomine ne s'aperçoive de rien.

Mais c'était impossible de par la nature même du métier exercé par la panthère sensuelle, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors Kagami devait agir ! Et pour commencer, il devait trouver un moyen d'inverser leurs positions. Donnant un coup de reins féroce et envoyant toute sa masse musculaire en un seul mouvement, ce qui eut pour effet de déséquilibrer Aomine. Une fois en position de _seme_ , Kagami neutralisa le brun en lui attrapant les poignets à une main, tandis que de l'autre, il se saisit d'un burger qu'il enfonça dans la bouche du basané.

« Livraison spéciale ! Le « _California Burger_ » ! Offert par la maison ! »

… et c'était rigolo, parce que Kagami lui aussi était directement en provenance de Californie...

Douce ironie, quand tu nous tiens...

Aomine secoua la tête, poussant des cris étouffés qui tendaient à prouver qu'il était réellement en train de s'étrangler. Apparemment, notre star nationale n'avait pas l'habitude de pratiquer la gorge profonde... contrairement à Kagami, mais jamais le jeune acteur n'aurait cru qu'un jour, cela constituerait un avantage pour lui ! Parvenant finalement à cracher le burger à moitié mâché à la tronche du tigre, Aomine tenta à nouveau de reprendre le dessus, ce que Kagami ne lui permit pas et cette tentative déboucha sur un roulé-boulé sur le sol de la cafétéria.

On aurait dit deux chats de gouttière se battant pour la même poubelle, toujours sous le regard ébahi et choqué de l'assemblée. (qui ne se risquait même pas à essayer de les séparer...) Leurs vêtements étaient trempés et le costume classe (sans doute haute couture...) d'Aomine faisait grise mine, souillé par le soda bon marché. Quant à Kagami, il avait de la salade dans les cheveux, les deux jeunes hommes étaient chacun dans un état lamentable et le ridicule de cet événement s'accentua encore lorsque deux agents de police, qui avaient fait irruption en urgence dans le restaurant, les relevèrent pour les expulser de force du _fast food_. Les deux acteurs n'avaient même pas remarqué leur présence et ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils se firent séparer et passer les menottes qu'ils réalisèrent l'ampleur de la mouise dans laquelle ils venaient de s'enfouir jusqu'au cou !

Les deux flics les firent disparaître dans leur voiture, malgré les protestations énergiques de Kagami et Aomine, surtout d'Aomine d'ailleurs, qui criait à la méprise.

« Et merde ! Tout ça, c'est d'ta faute sale tocard ! J'ai un tournage dans vingt minutes, moi ! »

« Parce que tu crois que j'ai du temps à perdre moi, peut-être ? »

« Bah ouais ! Vu tes fringues de prolo, t'es sûrement un clodo ou un truc dans l'genre, alors tu t'en fous toi, t'as toute ta journée de libre pour faire la manche devant l'métro ! » Pérora le vétéran.

Wow, décidément, ce n'était pas la diplomatie qui étouffait Aomine... et quelque part, c'était extrêmement décevant. Kagami ne l'imaginait pas du tout ainsi en vrai... Pas qu'il soit déçu sur l'aspect physique, l'emballage était très beau, mais alors ce qu'il contenait, l'était nettement moins. L'âme du brun était franchement laide, pourrie même, n'ayons pas peur des mots. Quelle diva ! Et Kagami avait une sainte horreur des gens qui pensaient que tout leur était du. Heureusement que Kagami était attaché au passage, parce que sinon, il se serait fait un p'tit kiff en rectifiant le portrait de cet ignoble prétentieux ! En anglais, il y avait d'ailleurs un mot pour décrire les types comme Aomine : « _dick_ ». Et le hasard (ou pas) voulait que ce terme désigne également les « bites ». Alors, simple coïncidence ? Aomine remplissait pourtant toutes les cases.

Et c'est ainsi que la voiture de police (avec gyrophare) démarra en trombe, direction le commissariat...

* * *

Jamais Kagami n'aurait pensé finir dans un poste de police japonais, en dehors du décor d'un film pornographique, bien entendu. Surtout pas dès le premier jour, ni en compagnie de son modèle de carrière...

Et pour couronner le tout, ils furent bien entendu enfermés dans la même cellule...

Un instant, Aomine sembla tenté de cogner à nouveau sur Kagami, mais il se ravisa, comprenant sans doute que cela ne ferait que compromettre davantage sa situation. Au lieu de cela, il dégaina un téléphone portable de rechange qu'il avait caché on ne sait où et il se permit d'appeler quelqu'un en toute impunité, sous le regard étonné de Kagami.

Apparemment, ce téléphone avait échappé à la confiscation lors de la fouille au corps qu'ils avaient subie.

Aomine était décidément un homme plein de ressources, exactement comme se l'imaginait Kagami pour le coup... ce qui le fit malgré tout un peu remonter dans son estime.

« Allô Satsu ? Ouais... j'suis dans la merde là... hmm... non mais attends, laisse-moi parler là, oh ! J'sais que j'suis en r'tard pour le tournage, mais il faut qu'tu viennes me chercher... C'est la galère, les flics m'ont conduit au poste et... OI MAIS ARRETE DE GUEULER PUTAIN J'M'ENTENDS PLUS PARLER ! J'ai pas l'temps de t'expliquer t'façon, juste, viens me chercher, j't'envoie ma position GPS par SMS... et puis grouille-toi, c'est urgent ! »

La panthère raccrocha sèchement, sans avoir laissé son interlocutrice en placer une. Kagami de son côté, s'était assis sur l'unique banc de la cellule. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'impératif et sans téléphone portable, il n'avait d'autre choix que d'attendre que les officiers veuillent bien l'autoriser à passer un coup de fil. Alex n'allait certainement pas être contente, quoiqu'avec elle, c'était dur à dire... En effet, la blonde pourrait tout aussi bien être amusée par l'aspect aussi rocambolesque, qu'improbable de la situation.

En tout cas, Aomine semblait s'être calmé...

… ou pas, étant donné qu'il faisait les cent pas dans sa cage, tel un fauve enfermé.

Mais au moins, il pestait dans sa barbe, ne semblant pas vouloir re-déclencher un affrontement avec le tigre. (qui n'avait de toute manière pas tourné en sa faveur...) Pour être honnête, Kagami aurait voulu... lui parler. Discuter avec lui. Mais pour lui dire quoi ? Qu'il l'avait toujours admiré ? Qu'il le faisait bander depuis qu'il avait douze ans ? Paie ta crédibilité après lui avoir esquinté la face... Enfin, c'était tout de même dommage... il aurait aimé échanger quelques mots avec son idole... et pourquoi pas obtenir quelques conseils ou tuyaux mais... les conditions n'étaient pas réellement optimales...

Finalement, au bout d'un certain temps tout de même (sans doute plusieurs minutes, difficile à dire tant Kagami était plongé dans sa contemplation et ses pensées...), Aomine le tira de sa léthagie.

« Arrête d'me mater l'cul. »

WHAAAAAAAAT !?

Kagami s'empourpra.

Et Aomine s'entêta.

« T'es sourd ou t'es juste con ? J't'ai dit d'arrêter d'reluquer mon cul ! »

« N'importe quoi ! J'étais pas en train de... ! »

Mais maintenant si. Bravo Aomine, comment attirer l'attention sur son postérieur en une seule phrase...

« T'es vraiment pas discret en plus, alors me prends pas pour un lapin d'trois s'maines, j'ai bien remarqué ton p'tit manège de tarlouze ! Mais moi, j'mange pas d'ce pain là tu vois, même si c'est flatteur. Désolé gamin, mais y a qu'les gros nibards qui me font bander. »

Bander... ? Aurait-il remarqué que Kagami avait eu une certaine réaction physique à son encontre un peu plus tôt ? Enfin bref, c'était quoiqu'il en soit des informations que Kagami possédait déjà et dont il se serait bien passé... Pas besoin que le brun lui rappelle son amour immodéré pour les opulentes poitrines, contre lesquelles le rouge ne pouvait pas concourir.

A ce stade, Kagami imagina nier son attirance, en invoquant le fait qu'Aomine n'était pas du tout son type d'homme. Mais ça aurait été mentir et surtout, tendre le bâton pour se faire battre, vu ce qui s'était passé dans son pantalon, au restaurant. Alors le tigre prit sur lui, préférant garder le silence. Il aurait bien sûr pu arguer pouvoir faire changer d'avis Aomine, mais mieux valait ne pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain glissant... ou plutôt aride, sans vaseline. Cependant, le jeune acteur se mit secrètement à espérer qu'il aurait l'occasion de tourner une scène avec Aomine sur le sol japonais. Juste une seule, même s'ils ne se touchaient pas, ce serait vraiment un rêve qui se réaliserait pour lui. Le brun avait beau être un enfoiré de première dans la vie privée, à l'image, son professionnalisme n'était plus à prouver et le rouge était persuadé qu'il aurait beaucoup à apprendre de son aîné.

Cela étant, il n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour s'appesantir d'avoir laissé filer sa chance, puisqu'il entendit le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait. Une jeune femme en émergea, accompagnée d'un agent. Elle était merveilleusement belle, une véritable sirène et même si Kagami avait déjà couché avec la majorité des plus belles actrices dans le cadre de son travail aux U.S.A., il fut tout de même impressionné par la sensualité de celle-ci. Une taille marquée, des hanches développées, une paire de seins naturels rebondis et ronds, sans parler de ses jambes fines et de son visage d'ange.

Elle portait une robe estivale jaune poussin, à la jupe patineuse plissée et au décolleté relativement plongeant. Alex avait expliqué à Kagami que les japonaises n'avaient en général aucun mal à dévoiler leurs jambes (et leur culotte !), mais que malheureusement, elles avaient tendance à couvrir leur poitrine, car la dévoiler était jugé comme socialement immoral. Ce fut donc non sans une certaine satisfaction que Kagami constata que celle-ci n'avait aucun mal à tout montrer. S'agissait-il d'une actrice également ? Hmm... il ne l'avait jamais vue dans le moindre film, que ce soit récent ou ancien et pourtant, le tigre en était un grand consommateur.

Cependant, elle semblait avoir l'âge d'Aomine, même si elle faisait un peu plus jeune que lui et même si elle avait été actrice fut un temps, aujourd'hui, elle serait considérée comme trop âgée. Quel dommage quand on voyait à quel point elle était charmante ! Kagami n'aurait d'ailleurs pas été contre une petite scène (en présence de caméras ou non...) chaude avec elle, histoire de faire connaissance. Pour autant, aussi mignonne soit cette mystérieuse inconnue, elle n'égalait pas le magnétisme animal qu'Aomine exerçait sur lui sans partage.

« Moooh Dai-chan ! Ce n'est vraiment pas possible, je te laisse seul cinq minutes pour aller te chercher à manger et je te retrouve à la fourrière ! »

« Nan, ça c'est les matous errants qui finissent à la fourrière ! Pour les humains, ça s'appelle une prison ! »

« Vraiment ? Et bien je ne vois aucune différence entre toi et l'un de ces animaux à l'heure actuelle ! Regarde toi, tu es dans un état de saleté inacceptable ! L'Inspecteur Tanaka m'a tout raconté, il paraît que tu t'es battu comme une bête sauvage dans un lieu public, alors tu ne vaux pas mieux que l'un de ces sacs à puces abandonné à mes yeux ! »

« _Ouch... that was hard man..._ » Pensa Kagami.

Mais la délicate rose n'avait tout de même pas tort. Malheureusement, Aomine semblait totalement insensible à son autorité, sans doute à cause de la différence de gabarit qui les séparait. Parce que malgré le fait que la jeune femme soit perchée sur des sandales à semelles compensées de plus de dix centimètres, elle ne lui arrivait même pas sous le bras...

« Wesh c'est bon, au lieu de me casser les oreilles, t'as pensé à apporter de quoi payer ma caution plutôt ? »

« Tsss... tu ne le mérites vraiment pas, tu sais... D'ailleurs, ne te méprends pas : si j'accepte de te sortir de te pétrin, c'est uniquement parce que d'autres personnes sont également impliquées ! Tout le monde t'attend sur le plateau et le temps, c'est de l'argent, on ne peut pas se permettre d'annuler un tournage juste à cause de tes caprices ! »

« Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, dis plutôt que trouver un mec assez bon pour me remplacer au pied levé, c'est mission impossible ! J'suis l'meilleur et tu le sais, l'équipe technique le sait, les actrices le savent aussi et les spectateurs aussi. Sans mon nom en tête de l'affiche, cette production de seconde zone serait vouée à l'échec ! » Lança Aomine, narcissique au possible.

Apparemment, c'était la vérité, puisque la rose n'y trouva rien à redire...

… ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Kagami qui avait assisté à tout ce dialogue surréaliste.

« T'as d'la chance de n'pas être un chat... parce que moi, j't'aurai déjà fait piquer depuis longtemps si j'étais ton proprio. » Lâcha Kagami, un sourire provocateur fiché sur le visage.

Et avant que vous ne criiez au scandale, laissez-moi préciser que BIEN ENTENDU jamais Kagami ne ferait de mal à une pauvre bête ! Mais c'était juste pour la métaphore...

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire toi ? »

Alors qu'on venait d'ouvrir la porte de leur cellule pour lui permettre de sortir, Aomine se retourna vers Kagami, le regard mauvais.

« Dai-chan ! Ca suffit, ignore ses provocations, nous sommes déjà suffisamment en retard ! » Essaya de le dissuader sa _manager_.

« Pas question que j'laisse passer ça. T'as un problème avec moi, gamin ? Ton père t'as pas assez corrigé quand t'étais enfant et t'as besoins de moi pour combler le manque ? Le _daddy kink_ , c'est pas trop mon truc d'ordinaire, mais j'peux faire une exception pour toi, si tu insistes... »

Il s'approcha de Kagami, le toisant agressivement, ce qui obligea le rouge à se lever de son banc pour être à la même hauteur que lui et donc, pouvoir lui tenir tête.

« Désolé, mais la seule partie de mon anatomie que t'auras au cul, ce sera mon pied... »

« Vas-y j't'attends Monsieur-Grande-Gueule... et j'espère que t'es plus efficace avec tes pieds qu'avec tes poings... sinon, tu risques encore de finir par terre, comme tout à l'heure... » Le railla Kagami.

Mais contre toute attente, Aomine ne le frappa pas. Au contraire, il lui attrapa subitement le visage entre les mains et l'embrassa férocement.

« ! »

Figé, Kagami se laissa faire, trop surpris pour réagir. La langue d'Aomine força sournoisement le passage de ses lèvres serrées par l'étonnement et elle vient jouter avec sa comparse. Le ballet lingual se fit incisif, presque violent et Aomine dompta facilement le tigre, comme pour mieux le dominer et établir sa supériorité, attachant même un gémissement franc à sa proie. Lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent, Aomine profita d'un moment d'inattention de Kagami (et de son euphorie, surtout) pour lui mordre la lèvre inférieure.

FORT.

Jusqu'au sang.

« Voilà, comme ça, on est quittes ! » Fit-il, triomphant, en passant sa langue sur sa propre lèvre précédemment meurtrie par le coup de poing de son cadet. « A plus' _Tiger_! J'suis sûr que tu trouveras bien quelqu'un ici pour jouer à la savonnette avec toi... »

Sur ce, le vétéran le lâcha et il sortit de sa prison, non sans avoir envoyé un dernier baiser furtif à Kagami.

… Kagami, qui restait planté là, incrédule.

Est-ce que ça venait vraiment d'arriver, ou était-ce le fruit de son imagination ?

Mais la douleur de sa lèvre craquelée le ramena sur Terre de la plus cruelle des façons...

Qu'importe, son idole, sa muse, l'avait embrassé...

Et il avait hâte de raconter cela à Alex ! La connaissant, elle n'allait sans doute pas le croire !

Finalement, tout bien considéré, son séjour au Japon commençait on ne peut mieux.

Enfin presque, parce qu'il avait sacrément faim maintenant...

* * *

Comme c'était à craindre, Aomine arriva foutrement en retard sur le tournage. Il n'eut même pas le temps de « s'échauffer » pour se mettre en condition, ce qui était toujours problématique pour un _performer._ C'est qu'il ne faudrait pas risquer le claquage en forçant un peu trop sur un muscle à froid ! Cela étant... le baiser bestial qu'il avait échangé avec Kagami n'avait pas laissé le brun de marbre, loin de là, constituant déjà un premier palier d'échauffement... Aomine se rendit rapidement en coulisses pour se faire maquiller par une jeune femme qui eut bien du mal à dissimuler sa lèvre, qui avait gonflé, ressemblant à une belle pulpe sanglante.

Heureusement, la cosmétologie fait des miracles de nos jours et il parvint à recouvrer figure à peu près humaine, avant de se rendre sur le plateau. Son costume lui par contre, était ruiné. Sans doute impossible à récupérer... Et dire qu'il avait rendez-vous avec son producteur juste après la scène ! Avant de passer entre les mains de la maquilleuse, il s'était bien entendu déshabillé, avait pris une douche rapide pour être propre et se s'était même branlouillé un peu histoire d'être en condition. Ensuite, Aomine avait confié son costume à Momoi, sa manager, dans l'espoir qu'elle puisse trouver un teinturier apte à le sauver.

De toute la profession, il était l'un des seuls, si ce n'était même LE seul à avoir une manager de sexe féminin.

Déjà, parce que la plupart des acteurs n'avaient tout simplement pas d'agent et travaillaient en _free lance_. GROSSE erreur de l'avis d'Aomine, qui avait toujours pu compter sur Momoi pour lui décrocher les meilleurs contrats. De même faire partie d'un « collectif » avait l'avantage de ne jamais laisser sur la paille. Il enchaînait les tournages sans discontinuer et en général, son agenda était rempli des mois à l'avance, ce qui évitait de se tracasser concernant d'éventuel lendemains de disette.

Cela étant, pour un acteur masculin au Japon, travailler seul restait entièrement possible du fait qu'on ne manquait jamais de travail pour eux, du fait de leur rareté, justement. Mais pour Aomine, Momoi était plus qu'une représentante : c'était une amie, une confidente et celle qui l'avait aidé à se mettre en selle. A vrai dire et pour être plus précis même, sans elle, rien n'aurait jamais été possible puisqu'il s'agissait de **LA** fille avec laquelle il avait tourné sa _sextape_ amateur à l'époque. Et oui, les deux jeunes gens étaient sortis ensemble à un moment donné de leur vie et ils s'étaient séparés d'un commun accord, restant malgré tout extrêmement proches.

La rose le connaissait mieux que personne et elle le maternait constamment, lui apportant tout son soutien. Elle gérait son image de marque et sa fortune mieux que personne. Et le mieux dans tout cela était qu'elle ne prenait qu'une commission dérisoire sur les gains de son poulain. Dire qu'à la base, la jeune femme se destinait à une carrière plus classique de _manager_ en entreprise, car contrairement à son meilleur ami, Momoi avait poursuivit ses études au delà du lycée, aidant ponctuellement Aomine à décrocher des rôles. Quel gâchis cela aurait été qu'elle passe à côté de cette vocation, tant elle était douée pour négocier les contrats d'Aomine à sa place. Le brun avait d'ailleurs une confiance en elle totale.

C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il lui demanda un verre d'eau avant de commencer, Momoi sut exactement ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle soupira, mais ne protesta pas néanmoins et elle revint avec un gobelet en plastique et une petite pilule bleue dans l'autre main.

« Dai-chan... » Tenta t-elle tout de même.

« Non. Je ne veux rien entendre. »

« Tu devrais faire plus attention avec ça... ce ne sont pas des bonbons, tu sais... »

« Ouais, mais hier soir après le taf, j'ai baisé une nana et avec le rythme de dingue des tournages, j'ai du mal à suivre en ce moment... alors y a pas d'mal à prendre un petit remontant de temps à autres, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Certes, mais il ne faudrait pas en abuser non plus... Je m'inquiète pour toi, si tu continues, tu ne pourras bientôt plus travailler sans être obligé de prendre du Viagra avant chaque prise... »

« Mais nan, t'es parano... Tu t'fais vraiment du souci pour rien Satsuki, je t'assure. Fais-moi confiance, c'est juste un p'tit coup d'mou passager... »

« Si tu le dis... en tout cas, je vois que tu ne m'as encore pas écoutée ! Je t'avais pourtant recommandé d'arrêter de coucher avec des filles la veille de tournages importants ! Ca nuit à tes performances et c'est à cause de ça que t'es obligé de prendre ces saletés pour tenir la cadence ! »

« Oh ça va, c'est bon hein ! Pas la peine de m'faire la leçon, j'suis loin d'être le seul à prendre cette substance en plus. Et puis tu préférerais peut-être que je m'enfile des rails de _coke_ à la place pour pouvoir assurer ? » Répliqua t-il plus agressivement. « Non ? Bon alors estime-toi heureuse et m'casse pas les couilles avec ton blabla, ça va me mettre encore plus à la bourre... »

La rose n'ajouta rien, baissant simplement la tête. Bien-sûr qu'elle s'en faisait pour la santé de son ami, c'était même plus fort qu'elle ! Mais Aomine était têtu et il ne voulait jamais rien entendre... Pas dupe, elle commençait d'ailleurs à craindre que le bleuté ne consomme du Viagra même en dehors des tournages... dans le cadre de sa vie privée. Pas qu'il y soit devenu accro, mais... il avait tellement la pression en tant que _porn star_ mondialement connu, que la tentation devait être grande de céder à la facilité pour obtenir de meilleures performances...

Il était encore si jeune pourtant...

Aomine entra donc en scène, nu comme Adam et fier comme.. une pomme d'Adam... ? Nan, je plaisante, fier comme un coq allons, tout le monde le sait ahahaha... Erm bref, je m'égare... C'était donc à lui de jouer. La fille était brune, de longs cheveux raides et une poitrine énorme qui ressemblait à deux beaux coussin bien moelleux comme il les aimait.

La panthère ne perdit pas de temps pour s'allonger sur sa proie et la dévorer...

En espérant silencieusement que cela l'aiderait à repousser la dépression qui le dévorait à petit feu...

* * *

« Et... coupez ! »

Aomine se sépara en sueur de la fille.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour récupérer.

Et c'était plus que la dernière fois...

Sa partenaire se leva sans un mot, regagnant les coulisses nue pour aller se laver. Aomine quant à lui, fixait le plafond, allongé dans le sofa étroit.

Il aurait besoin d'une bonne clope. Qu'il attendait qu'on lui apporte, bien entendu.

Mais cette dose de nicotine fort bienvenue n'arriva pas.

Etrange...

Avant, les filles se collaient toujours à lui pour un dernier câlin.

Mais depuis quelques temps, les actrices semblaient le fuir une fois leur scène terminée. Baaaah... pas de quoi se prendre la tête ! Toutes ces petites jeunes étaient pressées et impolies, voilà tout ! Le milieu avait changé et le respect se perdait. La concurrence était tellement rude entre nanas, qu'Aomine y assimilait l'aigreur qui semblait parasiter ses partenaires dernièrement.

Evidemment, il ne vint pas à l'idée du brun qu'il pouvait être la cause de ce désamour. Impossible pour lui d'envisager de se remettre en cause, après tout, ces gonzesses avaient une chance INESTIMABLE de coucher avec lui ! Elles devraient se battre pour cela normalement et surtout se montrer un peu plus reconnaissantes ! Après tout, il leur faisait l'honneur de les BAISER ! Lui, le DIEU du porno !

Un peu contrarié tout de même, Aomine se leva, direction sa loge PERSONNELLE et il repassa sous la douche. Momoi n'était pas là, mais elle lui avait laissé un autre costume propre sur son fauteuil pour qu'il puisse se changer et être présentable devant Akashi. Mieux valait d'ailleurs ne pas trop traîner, le rouge détestait attendre...

… Raison pour laquelle Aomine ne se pressa pas.

Après tout, qu'avait-il concrètement à craindre ?

Il était l'acteur STAR du Studio Kiseki ! La tête d'affiche ! Sans lui, rien ne serait possible ! Akashi avait bâti sa renommé sur ses performances d'acteur ! Aomine ne risquait donc rien, il était la poule aux œufs d'or et jamais son producteur ne s'en prendrait à lui. Et puis, pourquoi Akashi aurait-il quoi que ce soit à lui reprocher ? Aomine était très professionnel ! Irréprochable ! Alors ça valait bien un petit retard de temps en temps...

Sortant de sa douche sans s'affoler, il s'habilla, chaussant de nouveau ses lunettes de soleil pour passer incognito. Un taxi l'attendait déjà, alors Aomine grimpa dedans.

Une fois arrivé au siège de l'entreprise, il prit le chemin habituel du bureau d'Akashi, sans même prendre la peine de se faire annoncer. Il était comme chez lui ici, il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait, n'ayant besoin d'aucune autorisation. Après avoir grimpé dans l'ascenseur qui le conduisit au plus haut étage, Aomine fut surpris qu'en sortant, aucune des secrétaires qu'il croisa dans le couloir ne lui propose un café...

Qu'à cela ne tienne, il ne manquerait pas de se plaindre à Akashi qu'on ne le traitait pas avec les égards dus à son rang et ça allait barder pour ces demoiselles, qui n'auraient ensuite plus qu'à faire usage de leurs petites mains (et bouches) sur un plateau de tournage ! Voilà qui devrait les remettre bien à leur place ! S'auto-satisfaisant de sa grande magnanimité, Aomine déboula dans le hall qui donnait sur le bureau du BIG BOSS. Une hôtesse essaya bien de l'arrêter, en lui demandant d'attendre mais Aomine n'en fit qu'à sa tête et il déboula dans le bureau du PDG, tel un ouragan...

…

Ou plutôt, tel un cheveu sur la soupe !

Parce que, voyez-vous, Aomine ayant à son actif un retard de plus d'une heure, Akashi avait trouvé de quoi s'occuper entre temps, pensant sans doute que son étalon ne viendrait plus...

… C'est ainsi qu'il en avait donc trouvé un autre à monter.

« A-Aomine-san ! » S'écria le malheureux en apercevant la panthère qui pénétrait dans la salle.

Akashi, quant à lui, afficha une mine sévère, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de finir pour autant... Après tout, il n'était plus très loin de l'orgasme ! Ce n'était donc pas pour Aomine qu'il allait interrompre sa petite sauterie !

« Yo Akashi ! » Lança Aomine, OKLM, faisant mine de ne rien avoir remarqué.

« Daiki, ne vois-tu pas que je suis occupé ? Tu as plus d'une heure de retard, j'espère que tu as une bonne excuse. » Répondit le rouge d'une voix dure.

L'argenté coincé sous le corps d'Akashi essaya bien de se sauver, mais malgré leur différence de taille significative, le producteur maîtrisa aisément, lui arrachant couinements et gémissements contris, par la force de ses coups de butoir. Penché en avant sur le bureau de son patron, yeux fermés et accroché au rebord boisé, Mayuzumi Chihiro, le secrétaire personnel d'Akashi encaissait les estocades sèches sans broncher. A cause de l'entrée impromptue d'Aomine, les intrusions d'Akashi étaient beaucoup moins tendres, signe qu'il voulait vite en finir.

Cela ne dérangea apparemment en rien Aomine, qui s'installa tranquillement dans un des fauteuils, pour attendre, sans qu'on l'y ait invité et sans la moindre gêne, évidemment.

Le silence était pesant, uniquement rompu par les claquements de peau sévères et les soupirs de plaisir – et d'embarras – du secrétaire, qui semblait essuyer toute la frustration dégagée par Akashi envers Aomine. La paperasse qui jonchait le bureau étaient en désordre, portant même la trace du corps de Mayuzumi, ce qui semblait indiquer qu'il s'était carrément retrouvé allongé sur l'intégralité de la surface à un moment donné.

Aomine avait attrapé un magazine sur la table basse qui lui faisait face et il s'y était plongé, ignorant royalement les deux amants qui finissaient leur affaire. Heureusement (pour Mayuzumi, surtout...), cela ne prit que peu de temps. Quelques vas et viens supplémentaires suffirent à avoir raison du secrétaire et de son patron. Tant mieux pour Aomine, qui détestait attendre. Mortifié, Mayuzumi se dépêcha de remettre son pantalon et il se sauva sans demander son reste, claquant la porte derrière lui. Akashi quant à lui, resserra dignement sa cravate. Le reste de sa tenue n'avait pas bougé, toujours impeccable malgré les cabrioles auxquelles il venait de se livrer.

« Ton assistant est d'une impolitesse ! Même pas il m'a dit bonjour quand j'suis rentré ! Et que dire des autres employés que j'ai croisé, y a du laissé aller dans les rangs ! Va falloir remettre tout ce p'tit monde au pas sans attendre, Akashi ! L'insubordination, y a rien d'pire ! »

« Et c'est fort à propos, puisque j'en ai un exemple parfait juste sous les yeux. » Répliqua Akashi, en reprenant place dans son fauteuil en cuir.

« Hein ? »

« Non, rien. Je suppose qu'on voit toujours la paille dans l'oeil du voisin, mais jamais la poutre que l'on a dans le notre. Là encore, tu en es l'illustre exemple. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je bite rien à c'que tu dis aujourd'hui... »

« Oublie cela. En revanche, puisque a abordé les sujet de la « bite », c'est précisément de cela dont je voulais m'entretenir avec toi... »

« Oi, sans voir te vexer Akashi, t'es vraiment pas mon genre ! »

« Plaît-il ? »

« Ben ouais, tu viens de dire que tu voulais parler de bite avec moi, mais j'suis pas gay et j'voudrai surtout pas rendre ton assistant jaloux... il a une tronche de psychopathe ascendant _yandere_ , si tu veux mon avis, du genre à commettre un crime passionnel si on essaye de lui piquer son mec... »

« Daiki... » Soupira Akashi en se massant les tempes. Ca allait être compliqué. « Assieds-toi je te prie. »

« J'suis d'ja assis ! »

« Non mais, face à moi, dans le fauteuil. Ce serait plus facile pour communiquer. »

« Hmm... ouais, ok. » Accepta le brun en daignant finalement se lever.

Aomine s'installa donc confortablement, à moitié en travers du fauteuil, jambes posées sur l'accoudoir.

« Merci. Tout d'abord, n'as-tu rien à me dire Daiki ? »

« Bah nan, c'est toi qui m'as convoqué ici, j'te rappelle. »

« Tu en es sûr ? Réfléchis bien. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. »

Aomine plissa des yeux, pas convaincu. Ca sentait le piège à plein nez mais...

« Désolé, mais j'ai rien de spécial à te confier qui me vienne à l'esprit dans l'immédiat. »

« Dans ce cas, je suppose que c'est à moi de parler. Bien, je vais t'expliquer la raison pour laquelle je t'ai convoqué ici. Il se trouve que tes performances se sont dégradées de manière drastique ces derniers temps et j'ai reçu de nombreuses plaintes à ton sujet. »

« Des... plaintes ? C'est quoi ces conneries !? » Eructa Aomine.

« L'on m'a rapporté que tu arrivais souvent en retard lors des _shootings_ , que tu étais exécrable envers le personnel ainsi que tes collègues, ce qui fait que plus aucune actrice connue ne veut travailler avec toi, à cause de la mauvaise ambiance que ta seule présence instaure en plateau. »

« Tsss... n'importe quoi ! J'y peux rien si tu m'forces à tourner avec que des nanas frigides ! »

« C'est toi le problème, pas elles. Les filles que je sélectionne pour toi sont toutes des professionnelles qui connaissent parfaitement leur métier. Métier qu'elles exercent depuis plusieurs années. Ce ne sont donc pas des débutantes. Je suis au courant pour tes problèmes physiques, Daiki. Je sais que tu prends des pilules contre les troubles de l'érection. Cela ne me dérangerait pas si tu étais à la hauteur ensuite, après tout, c'est une pratique plutôt répandue sur les tournages. Mais en tant que fondateur et directeur du Studio Kiseki, dois-je te rappeler quelle est notre ligne de conduite ? Celle sur laquelle nous avons basé notre réussite et notre réputation ? »

« La qualité de nos productions... » Commença Aomine, sifflant entre ses dents serrées. « Nous ne tournons aucun long métrage médiocre. »

« Exactement. Cela passe par la mise en œuvre de moyens financiers et techniques largement supérieurs à ceux alloués aux productions du genre, en temps normal. Notre budget est environ 40 % plus important que celui de nos concurrents et cela se ressent dans la qualité globale de nos œuvre. C'est cette qualité qui constitue notre gagne-pain et nous ne pouvons en aucun cas nous permettre de l'écorner. Or, cette qualité découle également directement du jeu et de l'attitude de nos acteurs, tu comprends ? Vous constituez une pièce toute aussi essentielle du puzzle que les autres éléments, c'est pourquoi, vous devez vous montrer irréprochables. C'est la raison pour laquelle il est donc intolérable que tu puisses arriver saoul sur un lieu de tournage. »

Comment était-il au courant de cela ? Aomine se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Pfff... c'est arrivé juste une fois, pas d'quoi en faire tout un plat ! J'ai assuré ensuite ! »

Mais Akashi secoua la tête.

« C'est faux. Non seulement l'un des caméramen m'a rapporté que tu avais passé cinq bonnes minutes à essayer de baiser un coussin avant de te rendre compte que tu l'avais confondu avec une actrice, mais en plus, tu as tenté d'étouffer l'affaire en me le cachant. Pourtant, les faits dont tu es responsable sont d'une gravité qui aurait pu entacher l'image du studio et la compromettre auprès des spectateurs et des professionnels du milieu. Si nous sommes les meilleurs à l'heure actuelle, c'est parce que nous sommes absolus. Oui, le Studio Kiseki est l'absolue perfection. Et toi, tu as failli ruiner tous nos efforts à cause de tes caprices. Maintenant, je te le redemande Daiki : as-tu quelque chose à m'avouer ? »

Grand silence.

Akashi insista.

« Daiki, je te connais et travaille avec toi depuis maintenant plus de dix ans. Ce studio a été fondé autour de ta personne, tu en es la pierre angulaire primordiale, ce qui signifie que je ne peux donc pas t'évincer. »

Ces mots semblèrent rassurer Aomine qui reprit la parole, prêt à dire ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur.

« T'as raison... j'ai un problème... »

« De quel ordre ? Financier ? Tu sais que si tu as besoin d'un crédit ou d'une avance sur salaire, je peux... »

« Non. » Le coupa t-il fermement. « C'est... c'est autre chose. De la lassitude, je crois. »

« De la lassitude ? Je ne comprends pas. »

« Je pense que... j'ai fait le tour de ce métier, Akashi. Ca ne m'excite plus comme avant. Ca ne m'intéresse plus. C'est toujours la même rengaine, les mêmes gestes mécaniques, c'est répétitif au possible. J'ai l'impression d'être un robot... Rien ne change, à part moi... ou alors c'est le contraire : tout a changé, sauf moi. Je ne sais plus, je suis paumé putain... »

Sa voix tremblait et Aomine se passa une main dans les cheveux, tête basse.

« De quoi as-tu envie alors Daiki ? »

« J'en ai aucune idée, si seulement j'le savais putain ! Mais... ce que je sais en revanche, c'est que j'veux surtout pas arrêter... c'est sûrement passager, ça finira bien par s'arranger... peut-être que j'fais un _burn out_ ou un truc du genre ? Mais j'te promets que j'vais faire en sorte que... »

Parce que... se retrouver sans rien, tout à coup, ce serait brutal. Trop brutal... et le brun doutait de pouvoir s'en remettre. Pour le moment, le temps qu'il puisse faire le point en tout cas, il préférait s'accrocher à ce qu'il avait déjà. A ce qu'il lui restait... Oui, c'était sûrement l'option la plus sage et la plus raisonnable...

Certes, il en avait marre mais envoyer tout valser d'un seul coup serait une erreur monumentale qu'Aomine ne pouvait juste PAS se permettre en l'état actuel des choses. Il avait besoin de plus de réflexion, au risque de se retrouver complètement sur la paille du jour au lendemain, suite à une décision trop hâtive. Or, c'était sans doute ce qui l'effrayait le plus, finalement. Que tout s'arrête, brusquement. Sans qu'il n'ait prévu la moindre porte de sortie...

« Tu devrais peut-être prendre des vacances ? Cela fait longtemps que tu n'en as pas eu. »

Mais avant même qu'Aomine n'ait eu le temps de répondre positivement à cette généreuse offre, Akashi reprit d'une voix beaucoup moins douce :

« ... Ou carrément prendre ta retraite. »

« Quoi ? » Répondit Aomine en serrant les poings. « Mais je croyais que le studio ne pouvait pas se passer de moi !? »

« C'est vrai, notre écurie ne peut se passer de son meilleur étalon. Mais elle peut toujours le faire remplacer. Par quelqu'un de plus jeune, de plus enthousiaste et de plus frais, par exemple. Pour faire simple, j'ai juste besoin d'un acteur qui puisse remplir le rôle que tu occupes actuellement, cela ne devrait pas être très compliqué à trouver. Des milliers d'autres hommes rêveraient d'être à ta place. » Enjoliva un peu le rouge.

« Le rôle que j'ai ? Akashi, pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu parles de moi comme d'un pion dont tu peux librement disposer ? Tu s'rais pas en train d'essayer d'me la faire à l'envers, hein ? Pas toi, quand même ? On bosse ensemble depuis des années...! »

« A vrai dire, je me doutais depuis un moment que tu avais une baisse de motivation et malheureusement, à cause de ton caractère prompt à l'abattement, combiné à ton âge déjà bien avancé pour le milieu, je ne crois pas en tes chances de rétablissement. J'ai donc déjà pris l'initiative de convoquer un jeune acteur talentueux, entièrement disposé à prendre ta place. Sois cependant assuré que cette décision m'en coûte énormément. »

« Putain d'ordure ! J'étais sûr que tu préparais quelque chose ! »

Aomine se leva d'un bond et il attrapa Akashi par le col. Ce dernier ne se laissa pas impressionner.

« Tu espères vraiment que me frapper va changer quoi que ce soit à ton sort ? Comme c'est naïf... » Ne cilia pas le rouge.

« Ca ne changera peut-être rien, mais ça me défoulera et c'est déjà bien suffisant ! »

Akashi ricana.

« Allons, allons, nous sommes de bons amis, Daiki. Et on ne frappe pas ses amis. »

« Les bons amis comme tu dis, ne se tirent pas dans les pattes ! Mais toi, au lieu de m'aider à remonter la pente, tu m'enfonces dans la merde sans une once de remord ! »

« Au contraire Daiki, réfléchis bien : je te donne la meilleure des occasions pour la remonter cette pente justement. Car maintenant que tu sais que tu es sur la sellette, que comptes-tu faire ? Accepter ton sort ou te battre ? Tu te serais sans doute résigné et tu aurais baissé les bras, si je ne t'avais pas dit que tu allais avoir un remplaçant, n'est-ce pas ? Mais maintenant au moins, tu as une raison de montrer les crocs et de tout donner. Je suis un fervent partisan de l'émulation. Je suis convaincu qu'une saine concurrence aide à se surpasser et à déployer des réserves d'énergie insoupçonnées. »

« Attends, t'es en train d'me dire que c'est une bonne chose que tu m'aies trouvé un rival et que je devrai m'en réjouir ? »

« Exactement, tu dois apprendre à relativiser. Regarde moi avec Nijimura-san du Studio Teiko, c'est la même chose. D'ailleurs, si nous arrivons à être si compétitifs, c'est grâce à cette rivalité qui existe entre nous et nous force à donner le meilleur de nous-mêmes, constamment. »

Aomine reposa le rouge sur son fauteuil et il le lâcha même, pensif.

Il ne pouvait nié qu'il y avait un certain sens aux propos que tenait Akashi. Mais comment exploiter cette nouvelle menace et la retourner à son avantage, alors qu'il n'avait même plus la force de bander ? Ni la volonté, d'ailleurs...

Mais ce fut contre toute attente Akashi qui vint à son secours.

« J'ai une offre à te faire. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? » Se méfia Aomine.

« C'est simple. Tu vas rentrer chez toi. Prendre le reste de ta journée et je vais te laisser vingt-quatre heures de réflexion. Pas une minute de plus. Et demain, tu reviendras ici à la même heure et tu me feras part de ton choix et de tes conclusions. »

« Pas la peine ! Je te l'ai dit, je veux continuer ! »

« Je ne te parlais pas de cela Daiki. Mais de ce que tu vas faire... concernant la poursuite de ta carrière. »

« Hein ? »

« Tu sais mieux que personne sur quelles valeurs repose notre studio. Il y a d'abord la qualité globale qu'il propose, mais pas seulement. Contrairement à d'autres maisons de production plus grandes, le Studio Kiseki ne s'est attaché les services que de cinq acteurs qui lui sont liés par un contrat d'exclusivité. Il y a d'abord eu toi, puis Tetsuya, Shintaro, Atsushi et enfin, notre nouvelle recrue Ryota. Et qu'ont tous ces quatre là en commun que tu ne possèdes pas encore ? »

« Une spécialité... » Comprit Aomine.

« Correct. Chacun d'eux remplit une « niche », voire deux. Tetsuya fait dans le _shota_ et en règle général toutes les perversions et fétichismes liées à l'âge physique. Shintaro occupe tout le pan sadomasochiste et il est amusant de constater qu'il y était presque prédestiné de par ses initiales "S.M". Atsushi, quant à lui, se spécialise dans le _food porn_ ou _food play_ et le _muscular_ , aussi appelé « _bara_ », ce qui est ironique considérant son nom de famille. Et enfin Ryota est la star de nos productions adressées aux femmes, parce qu'il occupe la niche la plus douce, sensuelle et charmante, comme un gendre idéal ou un _boy next door_. Il a un côté accessible et une photogénie qui plaisent beaucoup à nos spectatrices. Mais toi, Daiki, qu'as-tu de particulier ? Tu es un touche à tout, mais tu n'as finalement aucune spécialité. »

« Et le _shiofuki_ ? C'est quand même ma marque de fabrique ! Tu ne trouveras pas mieux que ces doigts pour faire grimper les gonzesses au plafond ! »

« C'est exact mais tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'il existe à présent des _sextoys_ à leur effigie et avec lesquels on obtient des résultats similaires. J'ai donc bien peur que ton argument ne soit pas recevable. Trouve autre chose. »

« Autre chose ? T'es marrant toi ! Moi j'veux bien, mais quoi ? » Paniqua le brun.

« Penses-y à tête reposée. Toi seul es en mesure de savoir ce que tu peux faire mieux que tous les autres. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas, je suis certain que tu vas trouver. »

« Et si je n'y arrive pas dans le délai imparti ? »

« J'ai bien peur que je ne doive dès lors choisir ton successeur immédiatement. »

« Tu déconnes !? »

« Absolument pas. Je te donne uniquement cette possibilité, celle de la dernière chance, au nom de notre amitié et j'espère donc que tu sauras la saisir. »

Aomine tapa du pied, mais il savait qu'Akashi était sérieux. Ce qui signifiait donc que le temps jouait contre lui. Le chronomètre avait déjà commencé à tourner et Aomine n'avait pas une minute à perdre ! La panthère devait absolument trouver une solution avant la fin du temps imparti ou il serait viré comme un malpropre, après des années de bons et loyaux services. Quelle fin cruelle pour lui qui avait sacrifié ses meilleures années à l'ambition dévorante d'Akashi...

Il méritait définitivement mieux que cela... Mais tout n'était pas encore perdu, s'il parvenait à faire changer d'avis le boss. Certes, Aomine aurait très bien pu décider de lui-même de raccrocher les gants, mais il ne voulait pas avoir l'impression que c'était quelque chose qu'on lui imposait de manière unilatérale. Il en avait encore sous le pied et il allait le prouver à cet enfoiré d'Akashi !

Revigoré par les paroles provocantes du PDG, Aomine sortit en trombe du _building._..

Il n'était pas né celui qui prendrait sa place !

Il n'était pas né celui qui était meilleur que lui !

Il était temps, oui, temps... le temps est la clé... il y a un temps pour tout dans la vie et ce n'était certainement pas celui de se retirer ! Mais bel et bien l'heure de se battre et de donner une bonne leçon à cet enfant pourri-gâté d'Akashi !

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout de Tokyo...

Alex venait d'arriver au commissariat pour récupérer son poulain... ou plutôt, son boulet. Alalala... mais quand quelle galère Kagami était-il donc allé se fourrer à peine arrivé ? Ca ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas de s'attirer des ennuis de la sorte. En effet, le tigre était une personne mature et responsable, malgré son jeune âge. Pas le genre à chercher les problèmes.

Inquiète, la blonde avait fait aussi vite qu'elle avait put, mais la vérité... c'est qu'elle s'était endormie en arrivant à l'hôtel. Puis, lorsqu'elle avait enfin reçu l'appel bien plus tard, elle s'était perdue en chemin. Ben quoi ? C'était immense Tokyo ! Et surtout, écrit en japonais PARTOUT ! Or, son japonais était un peu rouillé et même approximatif sur certains points. De plus, les nippons n'étaient pas non plus connus pour être extrêmement doués en langues étrangères et elle avait donc galéré avant de trouver quelqu'un en mesure de lui indiquer la bonne direction... Mais comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle avait du se battre avec les différents métros.

Bref, au moins maintenant, Alex était arrivée mais elle s'en voulait d'avoir fait attendre Kagami plusieurs heures... A sa bonne surprise cependant, son protégé allait parfaitement bien et les cellules nipponnes semblaient propres et... pas trop mal fréquentées comparées aux américaines.

« Alex ! » Sourit Kagami en la voyant arriver.

Le rouge se colla à la porte de la cellule et son mentor le prit dans les bras a travers les barreaux.

« Dieu soit loué, tu n'as rien ! Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal, j'espère ! »

« Non, non, tout va bien... »

Un officier libéra alors Kagami.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Peut-on sortir d'abord ? Je te raconterai tout dehors... j'ai pas franchement envie de rester ici une minute de plus... »

« Oh oui, bien-sûr ! Je veux dire, c'est compréhensible, viens ! »

Les deux adultes remontèrent alors à la surface si je puis m'exprimer ainsi et prirent la direction du métro.

« Alors, raconte ! Le policier au téléphone m'a raconté que tu t'étais battu avec un type dans un _fast food_! J'ai même cru qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur de numéro au départ. »

« Je n'en suis pas fier, mais effectivement, je me suis frité contre un type qui me cherchait des noises... Mais c'est pas ça l'important... »

« Ah non ? »

« Non... ce qui compte, c'est pas POURQUOI je l'ai frappé mais QUI, j'ai frappé. Et tu ne devineras jamais de qui il s'agissait. »

« Alors dis-le moi ! Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas quand le suspense dure trop longtemps ! »

« Aomine Daiki... »

« Quoi ? »

« Le mec avec qui je me suis embrouillé... c'était Aomine Daiki... »

« Aomine Daiki... ? » La blonde consulta sa mémoire un instant, avant de sursauter. « Oh ! Tu veux dire Aomine Daiki comme dans... Aomine Daiki !? Mais naaaaaaaaan ! »

« Mais si ! Je t'assure que c'était lui, j'ai pas pu m'tromper, j'le reconnaîtrais entre mille ! »

« Tu as vu sa bitousquette ? » ^^

« Pardon ? »

« Et bien... pour l'identifier aussi catégoriquement, il a forcément du te montrer sa quéquette à un moment ou à un autre, soyons honnêtes ! Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas sur son visage que tu te focalises, lorsque tu regardes des vidéos de lui... »

Kagami devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Certes, il ne pouvait nier s'intéresser au... potentiel anatomique de son aîné, mais c'était à des fins purement... professionnelles ! Pour s'inspirer de ses... techniques et de son savoir !

« Hmpfff... c'est pas c'que tu crois et non, je n'ai pas vu ses parties génitales ! Pas besoin de ça pour savoir que c'était bien lui ! E-et puis... je ne regarde ses œuvres qu'à titre... de comparaison ! Pour le travail, pour m'améliorer ! »

« Ahahaha si c'était POUR LE TRAVAIL, ça va alors ! Et donc... » Elle lui donna un coup de coude dans l'estomac, amusée. « Il est comme tu l'imaginais ? Il paraît qu'on est toujours déçu de rencontrer ses idoles en vrai. »

Kagami s'empressa de secouer la tête pour la contredire.

« Je ne dirai pas que j'ai été déçu de son apparence, il était exactement comme dans ses films. Par contre, en ce qui concerne son caractère... il y a un certain nombre de choses à revoir ! Mais là encore... je n'ai pas franchement été déçu... je m'y attendais même un peu, en général, les beaux mecs qui sont conscients de leur physique sont les pires... »

« Hmm... ça dépend du contexte. Je reste persuadée que si c'est bien fait, ça pourrait en exciter plus d'un ! »

« Certains peut-être mais... pas la majorité... Et puis, pourquoi est-ce qu'on est en train d'avoir cette conversation, d'abord ? »

« Mais au cas où l'occasion se représenterait, pardi ! » Ricana la blonde à lunettes carrées.

« Rêve pas trop. C'est pas comme si j'allais retomber sur lui au détour d'une rue, une seconde fois... »

« Qui sait ? Peut-être que si ça se reproduisait, tu pourrais jeter un coup d'oeil à sa bite cette fois ahaha ! »

Kagami leva les yeux au ciel. Alex était irrécupérable quand elle s'y mettait !

Mais c'était aussi pour cela qu'il l'aimait bien, au fond... pour son éternel optimisme et son côté maternel.

Et puis, elle n'avait pas franchement tort : si l'occasion se représentait, cette fois, Kagami le prendrait comme un signe du destin et il n'hésiterait pas à demander au brun de sortir son instrument de travail...

* * *

Les heures, les minutes, les secondes, avaient défilé.

Et Aomine les avait regardées s'envoler sur son horloge, incapable de prendre une décision.

D'avoir une idée.

De faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

Il avait son destin entre les mains et pourtant, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant.

Tu parles d'un paradoxe !

Et d'ailleurs, il n'avait même pas encore parlé de l'ultimatum lancé par Akashi à Momoi...

Qu'allait-il se passer pour elle si Aomine raccrochait ? Ou plutôt, si on le FORCAIT à raccrocher ? Sans doute rien de bon et la rose avait besoin de ce boulot ! Elle avait une famille à nourrir... Lui, en revanche hmm... ouais, c'était définitivement plus pour son amie qu'il avait peur. De toute façon, il allait obligatoirement trouver quelque chose !

Vociférant dans sa barbe, le futur acteur au chômage se leva d'une seule traite. Il paraît que dans ces cas-là, bouger aider. On irrigue le cerveau en sang par le mouvement et il devient alors plus facile de réfléchir. Alors Aomine se mit à marcher...

… Et avant même qu'il s'en soit rendu compte, ses pas l'avaient guidés dans l'un des bars les plus chauds de _Roppongi_ où il avait ses habitudes, tel un chat domestique qui retrouve toujours le chemin de sa gamelle... En général, c'était ici qu'Aomine faisait son « marché », c'est-à-dire qu'il chassait ses conquêtes d'un soir à cet endroit précis. D'une part, parce que l'adresse se trouvait à juste quelques lieues de son appartement et ensuite, parce qu'il aimait bien les types qui y bossaient, majoritairement issus de la communauté nigériane.

Ces mecs-là n'étaient pas coincés comme les japonais et on se marrait bien avec eux, surtout concernant les anecdotes de cul qui étaient légion... Définitivement, Aomine appréciait leur compagnie toujours joviale.

Et c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin, alors finalement, son subconscient l'avait guidé au bon endroit !

Dès qu'il pénétra dans l'établissement, le basané fut accueilli comme un ROI, que dis-je, un EMPEREUR ! Mais alors qu'on allait lui attribuer d'office la meilleure table, quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un attira son regard.

Accoudé au bar, assis sur l'un des tabourets, Aomine n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître cette silhouette remarquable, même de dos. Surtout de dos, même, étant donné que c'était la première image qu'il avait eu de lui lors de leur rencontre cet après-midi.

Sourire narquois aux lèvres, il s'approcha félinement de sa proie.

« Comme on se retrouve _Tiger_... »

Et de le gratifier d'une main baladeuse aux fesses, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sursauter Kagami.

A tel point qu'il en cracha sa boisson.

Ce geste amusa Aomine.

Que voilà un AGREABLE passe-temps : emmerder son cadet.

Après tout, ce petit impertinent avait osé lever la main sur lui et lui tenir tête un peu plus tôt dans la journée et cela méritait donc une petite vengeance personnelle.

« E-encore toi !? »

« Bah quoi ? J'me trompe ou t'as pas l'air ravi d'me voir ? »

Comme le monde était petit...

Aomine le toisa l'espace d'un instant : même s'il était grand et carré et que ses sourcils bifides lui donnaient au moins dix ans de plus, Aomine n'était pas dupe... Le tigre face à lui n'avait pas plus de vingt et un ou vingt deux ans en réalité, ce qui faisait qu'au Japon, il était considéré comme à peine majeur.

Intéressant...

« Alors comme ça, on picole comme un grand, la boisson des adultes ? Hey, jt'e jure que si jamais tu viens d'siffler la dernière bouteille de vodka, j't'encule à sec ! » Lança Aomine, charmeur.

S'il avait paru surpris précédemment et dans le mauvais sens du terme, cette fois, son interlocuteur eut un petit sourire.

« Il se trouve que tu as de la chance, c'était bien la dernière bouteille, mais je n'ai pas encore fini de la boire on devrait donc pouvoir la partager au lieu de s'écharper cette fois, qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Ohhh tiens donc, en voilà une idée qu'elle est intelligente ! Ca m'étonne que ni toi, ni moi, n'y ayons pensé ce midi... »

« Penses-tu ! Ca nous aurait évité tellement d'ennuis, ça aurait été trop facile ! »

« Entièrement d'accord ! D'ailleurs, j'espère que tu as apprécié la visite personnalisée des geôles que je t'ai offerte. »

« Je dois bien reconnaître que pour un premier rencard, tu as fait fort... je me demande comment tu vas réussir à faire mieux ce soir... » Le provoqua un peu Kagami, en versant de l'alcool dans un verre qu'il tendit à Aomine, avant de re-remplir le sien.

« A mon avis, on va très vite le savoir... En attendant, je propose qu'on trinque ! »

« Et à quoi, Monsieur l'Emmerdeur ? »

« A nous. A l'avenir. A tout ce qui nous attend. »

L'avenir... il en avait forcément encore un. Aomine refusait de croire que c'était la fin précoce de sa brillante carrière ! L'acteur vedette prouverait à Akashi à quel point il s'était fourvoyé en l'envoyant à moitié bouler !

« Ca me va. » Souffla Kagami en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre mordue, tandis qu'il levait son verre.

Les deux récipients se percutèrent énergiquement et leur contenu disparut cul sec dans le gosier des deux hommes. L'ambiance était plus détendue, presque fraternelle entre eux, preuve qu'ils avaient enterré la hache de guerre. Immédiatement, Kagami se mit à glousser. Après tout, il avait promis à Alex d'aborder un certain sujet s'il revoyait Aomine par hasard...

« C'est marrant... une très bonne amie à moi m'a très sérieusement conseillé de te demander de me montrer ta queue, si d'aventure, je venais à te recroiser. Je n'pensais vraiment pas ça possible, alors il faut que je saute sur l'occasion cette fois. »

Oh. Alors le petit savait donc qui il était ? C'était sûrement un _fan_. Aomine sourit.

« Ce doit être le destin en effet et il ne faudrait surtout pas aller à son encontre. A part ça, elle a des gros nibards ta copine ? » S'intéressa le vétéran.

« J'vois pas c'que ça vient faire dans la conversation, mais si tu veux tout savoir, ouais, plutôt. »

« Juste comme ça, pour se renseigner. »

« Mouais. J'y crois pas à ton excuse bidon, dis plutôt qu'tu veux que j'te la présente, ça ira plus vite. »

« T'es perspicace en fait. C'est l'alcool qui te rend comme ça ou la perspective de voir ma bite en vrai ? »

« Peut-être les deux, qui sait... »

« Que dirais-tu qu'on continue cette conversation ô combien passionnante disons... aux chiottes ? »

« Déjà ? Mais tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que tu n'aimais que les nichons... et je croyais qu'il te faudrait plus d'un verre d'alcool pour virer ta cuti... »

« C'est vrai qu'à la base j'étais v'nu là pour picoler et me détendre, mais... je peux faire une exception pour toi. Et si tu n'es pas d'accord pour me suivre, je n'ai rien contre te re-casser la gueule à la place. »

« Oula... apparemment t'es déjà bourré au bout d'un seul verre, puisque tu racontes déjà des conneries, comme quoi t'aurais eu le dessus sur moi, alors qu'en vrai, on sait très bien tous les deux que c'est toi qui t'es fait rétamer. »

« Nan c'est toi, fais pas l'innocent. Mais là j'ai besoin d'aller pisser, pas de débattre, alors tu viens ? C'est le moment ou jamais de pouvoir reluquer ma teub. » Fit Aomine en se remettant debout, pendant qu'il caressant la lèvre abîmée de Kagami du bout du pouce.

« Il m'est difficile de résister à une invitation si chevaleresque ! » Se moqua Kagami en se levant à son tour.

… Et à ce stade, l'auteure décline toute ressemblance, même fortuite, avec « _Voisins_ » ou encore « _Gros Calibres, Petits Réservoirs._ »

Même si bon, le recyclage, c'est écolo tout ça...

* * *

Oublié le p'tit pipi.

Envolée la grosse envie.

Le dos de Kagami heurta violemment le dos de la cabine dans laquelle Aomine l'avait poussé sans ménagement.

Qu'était-il en train de se passer ? Etait-ce vraiment les lèvres d'Aomine qu'il sentait s'écraser sur les siennes ? Oui... ce petit goût cuivré de sang ne l'y trompait pas.

« C'est marrant... de constater que ce sont toujours les hétéros purs et durs qui prennent plaisir à le répéter dans toutes leurs phrases... qui sont également les premiers... aaahh... à changer d'bord... dès que l'occasion se présente... » Gémit le tigre sous les assauts de la bouche vorace d'Aomine.

Mais un coup de foudre, ça ne s'explique pas.

Un coup de foutre non plus, d'ailleurs.

« Ta gueule et suce-moi ! » Exigea Aomine, autoritaire, en appuyant sur le crâne de sa future conquête.

« Tu sais que si tu m'demandes de la fermer ET de te faire une fellation ensuite, ça risque d'être un peu compliqué mon chou... » Interjecta Kagami, sourcils froncés.

Pas qu'il soit contre un peu de _trash talk_ pour se mettre dans le _mood_ , mais...le langage fleuri d'Aomine relevait plus du tue l'amour que de l'aphrodisiaque. Mais bien décidé à ne pas passer à côté de sa chance, Kagami qui était prêt à découvrir intimement sa muse, s'exécuta. Il s'agenouilla sur le sol vraiment pas très propre et même un peu collant, ce qui tendrait à prouver qu'ils n'étaient pas les premiers à avoir eu cette idée coquine...

« Dépêche-toi... » S'impatientait Aomine.

Parce que s'il commençait à se montrer inerte, là, il se mettrait inévitablement à réfléchir et donc à hésiter.

Or, Aomine avait besoin de se vider la tête.

Parce que sa propre impuissance le bouffait. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il allait dire à Akashi demain et il lui restait un peu moins de seize heures pour sortir LA solution miracle de son cul ! C'était dire si la pression était énorme et dans ces cas-là, Aomine faisait toujours en sorte de se détendre. Il n'y avait rien de tel pour chercher l'inspiration.

Et c'était un peu la force du désespoir qui l'avait poussé jusqu'ici...

« T'as une capote ? » Demanda Kagami, responsable, tandis que ses doigts s'affairaient sur la braguette du brun.

« T'en as pas toi ? »

« J'avais pas exactement prévu de baiser ce soir, alors... » Avoua le tigre à demi-mots.

« Dans ma poche arrière... » Souffla Aomine en fermant les yeux pour mieux profiter du moment.

Kagami tâta d'une main experte le fessier ferme et rebondi d'Aomine en quête du petit sachet argenté magique qu'il trouva sans peine. La courbure du postérieur de la panthère sous ses doigts était franchement agréable et Kagami prit son temps pour extraire le préservatif de sa cachette.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous putain ? »

Ne voulant pas se faire disputer davantage, Kagami sortit ET le sexe basané ET la capote du pantalon d'Aomine.

« Faut toujours v'nir avec ton propre équipement gamin, on n'te l'a jamais appris ? » Continua Aomine.

Mais devant l'air plus que circonspect de Kagami et surtout en constatant qu'il ne sentait toujours rien sur son pénis mis à nu, Aomine se décida à rouvrir les yeux qu'il avait fermé pour faire abstraction du fait que, et bien oui, Kagami était un homme...

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Elle ne te plaît pas ? Ou t'as peur qu'elle te morde, dégonflé !? »

« C'est pas ça. Regarde. »

Kagami attrapa fermement le manche chocolaté et commença à le masser pour montrer à Aomine l'évidence.

La douloureuse réalité :

L'acteur ne bandait pas.

Et merde.

Ca recommençait !

Aomine n'avait même pas pensé à prendre ses pilules miracles avant de sortir. Tu parles qu'il pouvait faire la leçon à Kagami ensuite en mode « _faut toujours s'équiper avant de partir en croisades !_ » Mais en vérité, ce dont Aomine avait peur en cet instant était que Kagami puisse se détourner de lui et le planter là, parce que le tigre imputerait son incapacité à avoir une érection au fait qu'il était... un mec. Et que donc, il n'excitait pas Aomine. Ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux, cela constituait indubitablement une barrière ou plutôt, un frein dans son excitation mais... d'un autre côté, Aomine avait aussi vraiment envie d'essayer quelque chose de différent.

D'innover, comme lui avait conseillé Akashi.

Mais s'il ne parvenait pas à avoir le kikitoudur, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser.

Quelle tuile, si prêt du but...

Et le glas de la défaite sonna lorsque Kagami lâcha son jouet et se redressa, comme pour partir.

« Attends, j-j'vais y arriver, j'sais pas c'qui s'passe, mais pars pas, ok ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? » Répondit le roux, avant de déposer un baiser papillon sur la bouche de son comparse. « Qui a dit que j'allais me barrer ? J'y compte pas pour le moment. »

« A-ah bon ? »

Alors il s'était uniquement relevé pour pouvoir l'embrasser et le... rassurer... ?

« T'en fais pas, ça arrive même aux meilleurs... Et puis, c'est pas si grave. »

Bah si un peu quand même quoi... C'était la honte !

« … Parce que je connais un truc INFAILLIBLE pour te donner une trique d'enfer qui va durer TOUTE la nuit... » Susurra suavement le tigre.

« Si tu parles de Viagra, on va devoir attendre un peu le temps avant qu'il fasse effet... » Regretta la panthère.

« Non, oublie cette saloperie. Mon truc à moi, il est naturel et il fait effet instantanément. »

« Wesh, c'est quoi la drogue que tu prends ? Parce que ce que tu décris n'existe pas ! Même avec de la drogue, on peut pas obtenir un tel résultat ! »

« _Just trust me, ok_? »

Et pas besoin d'avoir fait anglais première langue comme Nelson Monfort pour comprendre. Les yeux de Kagami parlaient d'eux-mêmes... Emplis de douceur et de tendresse. Une expression qu'Aomine n'avait encore jamais vue dans le regard de personne, excepté Momoi lorsqu'ils sortaient encore ensemble au lycée.

« Ca va bien se passer, détends-toi juste. »

« Heu... c'est pas plutôt l'inverse qu'il faut faire en temps normal ? »

« Shhh... Ca alors, je n'aurai jamais pensé pouvoir exercer ma technique sur le grand Aomine Daiki ! Dire que c'est toi pourtant qui me l'as inspirée avec ton _Shiofuki_... »

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ces conneries... ?

Aomine n'était pas un cobaye ! Et puis d'abord, est-ce que cette technique fonctionnait REELLEMENT et surtout, était-elle homologuée par un syndicat quelconque ou par un sexologue à la mode ? Figurait-elle dans un manuel du type "LE SEXE POUR LES NULS" ? Et du coup, Aomine pouvait-il avoir confiance en ce gamin, qui devait avoir à peu près autant d'expérience qu'un ramasseur de balles au tennis !?

Le basané avait besoin de SAVOIR !

Là, tout de suite, maintenant !

Et d'être certain du choix de la sauce à laquelle il allait être mangé.

En priant pour qu'il s'agisse de la Californienne...

* * *

 **Et voila, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui !**

 **Environ 18000 mots ça vaaaa on est dans la moyenne haute habituelle !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et si vous avez des théories concernant la suite (notamment à propos de la SUPER TECHNIQUE NINJA de Kagami et ce en quoi elle consiste !) ou même des envies !**

 **Pour information le "shiofuki" n'est absolument pas une invention de ma part, c'est une pratique qui a été popularisée par Taka Kato, l'acteur porno le plus populaire de tous les temps au Japon et dont je me suis librement inspirée pour vous livrer ce chapitre.**

 **A bientôt pour la suite !**

 **Et un GRAND merci à Lawiki et Kuro Hagi en particulier qui m'ont beaucoup motivée et aidée à pondre ce désastre... heu cette nouvelle folie !**


	2. Kagami's Magical Fingers

**Salut les girlz !**

 **Comment vous allez bien ?**

 **Tout d'abord, je tenais à vous remercier pour vos encouragements et vos réactions plus que positives ! Je dois dire que j'appréhendais un peu, vu le sujet abordé ! En parlant de sujet abordé, certaines d'entre vous auront sûrement remarqué que le thème de cette fiction est commun à celui du manga yaoi "Haru Wo Daiteita", que j'adore et que je ne saurai que trop vous conseiller. Cependant, c'est bien tout ce que ces deux "oeuvres" ont en commun : leur thème de départ. Je n'entends absolument pas plagier "Haru Wo Daiteita" et quand bien même je le voudrai, j'ai lu ce manga il y a plus de dix ans maintenant, alors je ne m'en rappelle plus tellement, pour être honnête :) !**

 **Ces précisions étant apportées, place (déjà) à la suite !**

 **Je compte sur vous pour faire péter le compteur de reviews en mon "absence", car je risque d'être moins active dans les semaines à venir, étant donné que j'ai un nouveau JRPG et comme vous le savez toutes, ces jeux-là, ça prend du temppppps !**

 **Donc profitez bien de cet extra LONG chapitre avec plein de zboubi dedans !**

 **A bientôt !**

* * *

Comment s'était-il retrouvé dans cette situation, déjà ?

Ah oui.

Comme 95 % du temps, il n'avait pas réfléchi.

C'était l'un de ses plus gros défauts, de ceux qui énervaient constamment Satsuki. Aomine, lui, préférait se dire que son impulsivité faisait partie intégrante de son charme. Bien entendu, cela lui apportait plus de désagréments que de choses positives, notamment lorsqu'il était question de signer des contrats. C'était par exemple ainsi, qu'il avait accepté sans le savoir de se taper une (arrière) grand-mère de quatre-vingt six ans dans l'un de ses tous premiers films ! Si aujourd'hui l'anecdote le faisait beaucoup rire et que si c'était à refaire, il le referait sans hésiter - la vieille dame ayant surprenament été l'un des meilleurs coups de sa carrière – à l'époque, il n'avait pas fait le malin...

On est impressionnable, lorsque l'on a vingt ans...

Heureusement à présent, il pouvait compter sur Satsuki pour lui éviter ce genre de pièges et autres engagements discutables.

Et en cet instant, Aomine avait la même désagréable sensation.

Vous savez, ce picotement caractéristique, derrière la nuque, qui vous indique que vous venez de peut-être de commettre une erreur monumentale. Ce frisson qui vous parcourt la colonne vertébrale et remonte et remonte et remonte... vous glaçant le sang et la peau lorsque vous réalisez que le danger est imminent et que vous vous y êtes exposé de votre plein gré.

Oui, pas de doute, c'était bel et bien ce que ressentait l'acteur aguerri.

Et la cause de ce traumatisme se trouvait agenouillée devant lui.

C'était plutôt une vision agréable, certes. Surtout vu ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, mais...

Un détail – et pas des moindres – chiffonnait Aomine.

Kagami était un homme.

Alors oui, cette réaction va sans doute vous paraître complètement conne, mais le brun venait tout juste d'en prendre conscience. Et pour lui, elle était LA la fameuse explication à sa panne sexuelle.

Et nulle part ailleurs, malgré le fait que ce handicap devienne de plus en plus récurent dans son travail quotidien...

Mais Kagami était jeune.

Or, comme tous les jeunes, il savait faire montre d'une volonté (ou plutôt, d'un entêtement) de fer. Comme tous les jeunes également, le tigre ne s'en laissait pas compter : non seulement il ne semblait pas DU TOUT impressionné par la taille du monstre qu'il avait sous les yeux (et dans la main...), mais de plus, sucer le premier venu dans les chiottes d'un bar sordide ne l'effrayait pas.

Aomine se demanda (par pure curiosité HEIN et NULLEMENT par jalousie...) si le jeune homme avait l'habitude de s'adonner à ce genre de... pratiques avec d'autres mâles. Evidemment, jamais il ne se laisserait aller à poser cette question au bel inconnu dont il ignorait encore le prénom...

« Qu-qu'est-ce que tu comptes me faire ? »

Aomine avait besoin d'être rassuré.

Cependant, en toute logique, pas question pour le bleu de le laisser paraître. Se faire traiter de lâche ou de vieux con rétrograde en cet instant – celui où il s'apprêtait à recevoir la première pipe de sa vie faite par un homme – risquerait de tout gâcher. Et bien qu'il ne soit pas encore en mesure de bander, cette perspective désenchantait fortement Aomine, qui avait vraiment besoin de se vider la tête... et autre chose également, mine de rien.

« Tiens-toi juste tranquille et fais-moi confiance. »

« Désolé, mais je n'peux pas faire ça mec. » Trancha Aomine, méfiant.

« Et pourquoi ça ? Ne me dis pas que tu es trop vieux pour prendre ce genre de risques ! » Le provoqua sciemment Kagami.

Non, bien-sûr que non, il n'était pas question de cela ! Et vu la fortune qu'Aomine dépensait en crèmes anti-rides, que ce soit pour son visage ou même pour son... outil de travail, la star des Miracles avait HORREUR qu'on le traite comme un vieillard ! Et pourtant, force était de constater qu'il en était bel et bien un, du moins, au sens strict de la profession.

Un ancien.

Un vieux de la vieille.

Un vétéran.

Et ce sale mioche lui devait le respect !

Pas question d'avoir peur devant lui !

Aomine eut un rictus mauvais, se ressaisissant.

« Tsss... ! N'importe quoi ! Mais je m'demande juste si c'est une bonne idée de laisser un débutant jouer avec ma queue... »

« Je ne suis pas un débutant. » Assura Kagami en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Le gamin avait un regard... percutant. Une flamme y brillait et dansait, indomptable.

« Je sais ce que je fais. Et pour ta gouverne, j'suis un pro, pas un débutant. » Rectifia t-il.

« Ah ! Encore mieux ! Tu es la pute du coin, en fait ! »

A ces paroles, la main chaude qui était serrée autour de sa hampe de chair se fit étroite comme un étau, arrachant même un grognement d'inconfort à Aomine.

« A ta place... je ferai gaffe à ce que je dis, quand la personne que tu es en train d'insulter est également celle qui tiens ta bite. Un malheureux accident est si vite arrivé. » Prévint Kagami.

« Enfoiré... »

« J'ai un nom, tu sais... Tu ne me l'as d'ailleurs pas encore demandé. » Sourit Kagami en secouant le sexe de son futur amant par jeu.

« Et à l'heure actuelle, je m'en branle. Enfin, façon de parler... J'te l'demanderai pt'être plus tard, si tu t'en sors bien. »

« Comme il vous plaira Majesté. »

Kagami lui adressa un sourire en coin, l'air de dire de façon malicieuse « ohhh mais après ce que je vais te faire, je suis certain que tu me le demanderas. »

Il ne pouvait même pas en être autrement.

Oui, cela ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute.

Le rouge entama d'ailleurs de se sucer l'index et le majeur joints, sous le regard suspicieux d'Aomine, qui veillait au grain. Et surtout, ne comprenait que trop bien ce que cela signifiait.

« Oh putain... t'as pas intérêt à faire ce que j'crois qu'tu vas faire... »

« Et de quoi s'agit-il, je te prie ? » Sourit encore une fois ce jeune insolent, comme si toute cette situation l'amusait.

« TU VAS ME FOUTRE TES DOIGTS DANS LE CUL, JE LE SENS ! » Cria Aomine.

Un peu trop fort.

Si bien que si quelqu'un d'autre avait également été présent dans les toilettes, il aurait forcément pris la fuite en entendant cela...

Kagami fronça un peu des sourcils, ne goûtant que très peu la réaction très exagérée d'Aomine.

« Oui et alors ? »

Non mais, il n'allait pas lui faire un tout un scandale JUSTE pour deux doigts dans le fion, quand même !

« Et alors ? » Répéta Aomine, incrédule, comme si ce n'était pas totalement évident.

« Ah, je vois. Tu flippes vraiment, c'est ça ? »

« Ta gueule ! Ca n'a rien à voir ! »

« Hmm... je te comprends, tu sais. C'est normal d'être nerveux. Après tout, c'est la première fois qu'un mec va te sucer, n'est-ce pas ? Et te doigter aussi. »

« Tu devrais te sentir flatté, justement ! » Vociféra Aomine. « Et agir avec un peu plus de respect, face à un événement aussi exceptionnel ! »

« C'est vrai que j'ai de la chance. Je vais pouvoir assister à une véritable éclipse de LUNE ce soir... quelque chose qui n'arrive qu'une fois par siècle... » Se moqua Kagami en venant empoigner une fesse tentatrice. Une lune bien ronde et douce.

« Bordel de... ! Ne me touche pas le cul comme ça ! » S'excita à nouveau Aomine.

Ce qui lui valut un nouveau rire moqueur de la part de Kagami. Il allait sans dire qu'Aomine ne supportait guère que l'on se joue de lui. Pourtant... il en avait envie. Pas de se faire enfiler par les fesses hein, ça, non ! Mais... juste... juste... de voir ce dont Kagami était capable. Une telle confiance en soi était forcément justifiée et puis... toutes sortes de légendes urbaines couraient sur les pratiques sexuelles entre hommes.

Dans la profession, on les revendiquait comme étant meilleures, plus efficaces et si Aomine n'avait jamais été ni pressé, ni curieux de les tester auparavant pour se faire un avis (malgré les diverses propositions qu'il avait déjà reçues de la part d'autres acteurs...), c'était sans doute parce qu'il n'était pas tombé sur la bonne personne. Celle qui saura éveiller son intérêt.

Or, elle était peut-être là aujourd'hui, toujours les genoux posés au sol, à le dévisager avec cet air provocateur et la fougue de la jeunesse...

« T'as quel âge ? »

« Vingt-trois ans. »

« Non. Je veux connaître ton véritable âge, pas celui que tu donnes pour pouvoir entrer dans les bars ! »

Le rouge cligna des yeux un instant, surpris par la question et... par la déduction d'Aomine, puis, il donna quelques coups de langue taquins sur le gland du brun qu'il força à se dévoiler.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... Hmm... »

« Si, tu le sais très bien, au contraire. » Insista Aomine, bras croisés sur son torse, comme pour se rendre plus impressionnant. ( _Vegeta style_ )

« Je t'assure que non. »

La main de Kagami s'activa sur la rondeur Aominesque, la malaxant férocement, tandis que ses deux doigts humides cherchaient leur chemin à tâtons dans le fossé qui séparait les deux globes de chair.

« N'essaye pas... de détourner mon attention... » Le mit en garde Aomine, sans toutefois bouger.

« C'est pourtant ce que je suis en train de faire, mais certainement pas pour la raison que tu crois... »

« Dis-moi juste la vérité. Il faut que je sache. »

« Pourquoi c'est si important que ça ? »

Les deux intrus trouvèrent leur cible, cerclant l'endroit délicatement comme pour en définir les frontières.

« C'est pas important... »

« Pourtant, tu insistes. Et c'est moi qui veux savoir à présent. »

Aomine ne se préoccupait déjà plus des doigts du tigre qui appuyaient contre la barrière musculaire pour la tester, sans toutefois la franchir. Son regard s'était fait happer par celui du rouge. Ce regard si fier, si sauvage... Si magnétique.

Irrésistible.

Un combat de regard s'était silencieusement engagé entre eux, aucun des deux hommes ne voulant prendre le risque de le baisser ou de s'écraser devant l'autre. Et malgré sa position soumise en apparence, Kagami ne lâchait rien, soutenant le regard d'Aomine sans flancher.

Ces deux prunelles bleues. Bleu électrique, comme un soleil de minuit. Si fascinantes, reflétant toute la prétention d'Aomine. Son côté narcissique et dominateur.

« Tu t'fais des idées. C'est juste que j'ai HORREUR qu'on me mente ! »

« Vraiment ? Alors dis-moi : tu préfères qu'on te mente ou qu'on te doigte, _baby_? »

 _Baby... ?_ Non mais c'était QUOI ce surnom ridicule !? Et puis, des deux, le « bébé », c'était ce maudit rougeot, certainement pas lui ! Ce gamin devait encore porter des couches alors que lui, il chevauchait déjà sa mère ! … La mère du rouge, hein... (non parce que la phrase n'était pas très claire dite comme ça...)

« Ce qui est sûr en tout cas... c'est que je déteste les freluquets dans ton genre... » Cracha Aomine, mâchoire serrée à en faire sauter ses plombages. « Ceux qui se croient tout permis, alors qu'il doivent le respect à leur aînés ! »

Aomine passa une main sous le menton de Kagami pour le grattouiller.

Non seulement il ne s'était pas rendu compte que le tigre l'avait pénétré digitalement, mais en plus, il bandait à présent...

Comme quoi, le rouge n'avait pas menti.

Pas sur tout, du moins.

* * *

Une autre chose sur laquelle le mensonge ne semblait avoir aucune prise était les foutues rumeurs qui animaient les plateaux de tournage.

Aomine ne faisait d'ordinaire pas tellement attention aux racontars. Certes, quand il était plus jeune (et influençable), il aimait bien être au courant de tout, en particulier lorsque ses collègues plus âgés et expérimentés vantaient leurs « meilleurs coups » en balançant les noms des actrices en question.

Mais avec le temps, la panthère avait appris à ne plus vraiment faire attention à ce que ses oreilles pouvaient capter, quand il avait le malheur de les laisser traîner dans les coulisses. A vrai dire, Aomine se moquait bien de savoir qu'un tel avait choppé une MST exotique, qu'un autre avait baisé six prostituées juste avant de venir sur le tournage et rebelote dans les vestiaires, mais surtout, il s'en tamponnait complètement le coquillard d'être au courant que le voisin se piquait la bite pour pouvoir continuer à bander, à l'aide d'un substance qui aide les handicapés physiques à avoir encore des érections, suite à des accidents corporels. Quoique... encore cette dernière information, bien que sordide, pouvait avoir son utilité, notamment lorsqu'Aomine était en concurrence avec l'un des acteurs en question pour obtenir un rôle important, dans un film à gros budget, mettant en scène LA starlette à la mode du moment.

Quoiqu'il en soit, habituellement, Aomine ne faisait pas attention à tout ce qui pouvait se dire dans la moiteur du moment. Ni même aux confessions de certaines de ses partenaires. Parce que les filles du milieu en connaissaient un rayon, pourtant ! De vraies commères ! Quoiqu'au Japon, c'était quelque peu différent... Du fait de leur supériorité numérique, les filles étaient moins choyées.

C'était les acteurs masculins, plus rares et donc, plus convoités, qui faisaient la pluie et le beau temps. Ailleurs dans le monde, Aomine ne doutait pas que c'était les nanas qui avaient le pouvoir et pouvaient briser la carrière d'un mec qu'elles ne jugeraient pas assez... « _convainquant_ » pour elles, mais ici, au pays du Soleil Levant, c'était l'inverse. Voici pourquoi le brun ne s'était jamais senti inquiété par les « qu'en dira t-on », qui n'avaient aucune prise sur lui.

En revanche, Momoi s'y intéressait grandement, sûrement à cause de son boulot de _manager_. Elle restait à l'affût de tous les bons plans et de toutes les infos qu'elle pourrait ensuite retourner à l'avantage d'Aomine. Souvent, c'était d'ailleurs la rose qui l'incitait à écouter aux portes et à demander des anecdotes de tournage aux autres acteurs et actrices, tandis qu'elle même interrogeait les maquilleuses et le _staff_ technique pour placer au mieux son poulain et faire en sorte qu'il occupe toujours le devant de la scène.

Et là, vous vous demandez sans doute où je veux en venir en vous révélant tout cela.

C'est très simple : comme je vous l'avais précédemment dit, Aomine avait maintes fois entendu ses collègues bisexuels faire les louanges du sexe entre hommes. Lui, n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté attention. Enfin, pas plus que cela. Mais force était d'avouer que la pipe que Kagami était en train de lui tailler entrait facilement dans le Top 10 de celles qu'il avait reçues de toute sa vie. Nan, nan, le Top 3 même... Et dire que le petit n'était même pas du milieu... (croyait naïvement Aomine...) Ca laissait rêveur...

« Putain... aaah... ouais... continue, t'arrête surtout pas... »

Comme pour montrer qu'il n'en avait pas l'intention, Kagami redoubla d'intensité dans ses vas et viens sur la chair pulsante, serrant davantage les lèvres pour verrouiller sa proie. Une main posée sur ses fesses (et non plus « dedans »), l'autre tenant toujours sa sucrerie et la massant énergiquement pour qu'elle ne fonde pas trop vite, Kagami avait creusé les joues pour en prendre le plus possible et surtout créer une impression de cocon protecteur.

Et c'était totalement ça.

Aomine se sentait prisonnier d'un écrin de douceur, chaud, doux et humide. Par moment, le tigre, fidèle à sa nature provocatrice laissait ses canines pointues venir égratigner la partie la plus vulnérable de son phallus. Phallus dont l'extrémité avait déjà commencé à suinter des larmes de plaisir pour le plus grand plaisir de Kagami, justement, qui le nettoyait avec sa langue gourmande.

Ayant depuis décroisé les bras, Aomine avait glissé une main dans les cheveux du plus jeune, les tirant sans ménagement lorsque Kagami effleurait un point trop sensible. Et autant dire que c'était souvent. Et que ce stratagème ne devait rien au hasard. Le tigre savait ce qu'il faisait, indubitablement. C'était un habitué, cela se reconnaissait à sa technique sans concession, sans détour, mais diablement efficace. Ni fioriture, ni imprécision. Kagami semblait privilégier le pragmatisme et la simplicité, les combinant en un cocktail redoutable.

C'était comme si le tigre savait où et quand appuyer à chaque fois et quel résultat en tirer. En tant qu'homme, il était évident que le rouge connaissait parfaitement l'anatomie masculine et celle-ci ne semblait avoir aucun secret pour lui, comme il l'avait d'ailleurs prouvé déjà deux fois. Avec cette fellation divine, déjà, mais surtout... à la manière dont il s'y était pris pour faire durcir l'objet de ses désirs.

Aomine n'avait pour ainsi dire rien senti, lorsque deux doigts inquisiteurs s'étaient aventurés en territoire ennemi. Après tout, il n'est pas de citadelle imprenable, comme on dit. Une fois dans la place, le rouge n'avait rien fait de spécial. Ou plutôt si. Etrangement, il n'avait pas cherché à étirer ses chairs ou à tester leur élasticité, à l'image de ce que l'on faisait d'ordinaire pour faciliter la sodomie. Non, là, le but semblait complètement différent, aux antipodes même. Il ne s'agissait pas de préparer Aomine à l'accueillir, mais bel et bien, à l'instar de ce que Kagami lui avait indiqué, de l'aider à avoir une érection.

Et le tigre avait tenu toutes ses promesses. Il avait vraiment des doigts de fée, car une fois de plus, Kagami avait su exactement où appuyer pour provoquer le résultat escompté.

Alternant succions et mouvements de langue sur son gland et particulièrement la fente présente au sommet de celui-ci, salivant abondamment pour aider le corps caverneux à coulisser dans sa caverne buccale, Kagami ne ménageait pas ses efforts.

Il fallait dire que... quelque part... la suite des événements dépendait directement de ses performances. En effet, Aomine ne voudrait pas aller plus loin si Kagami se montrait médiocre, alors qu'à l'inverse si le rouge lui faisait suffisamment forte impression, le brun serait plus enclin à se laisser aller totalement. Dans l'esprit de Kagami, c'était aussi simple que cela. Ses précédentes expériences avec des types se revendiquant exclusivement hétéros le lui avaient prouvé et Kagami nourrissait de grands espoirs quant à Aomine. Le plus difficiles à convaincre faisaient souvent les meilleurs amants. De ceux qui veulent tout découvrir, tout donner, tout recevoir...

La fatigue commençait cependant à se faire ressentir dans sa mâchoire, tandis qu'il faisait tournoyer sa langue sur la tête rosée du membre. Aomine avait un goût de sel. De sel et de savon bon marché. Mais ça ne dérangeait pas Kagami, bien au contraire. Le côté un peu « sale » de la situation l'excitait et son entrejambe commençait à en subir les conséquences. Douloureuse et enflée. Il enfonça ses doigts dans les muscles fessiers d'Aomine, continuant à laisser remonter son autre main le long de la lance ardente du brun pour lui prodiguer un massage, alors qu'il était en train d'avoir des crampes à la bouche. Mieux valait ne pas insister et prendre le relais manuellement.

Mais cela ne plut pas à Aomine.

« Oi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous !? J't'ai pas d'mandé d'arrêter d'me sucer ! »

Décidément, l'égoïsme d'Aomine n'avait d'égal que sa beauté sauvage, insaisissable, bestiale presque...

Mais c'était le jeu et Kagami avait accepté qu'Aomine en fixe les règles.

Ou plutôt... le rouge acceptait de laisser l'illusion au bleu qu'il fixait les règles, nuances.

Jusqu'ici d'ailleurs, Aomine profitait plutôt bien de la situation, mais il était temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure, vu ce qu'il prévoyait pour la suite. Il serait en effet stupide de s'arrêter en sin bon chemin. Surtout avec Kagami et son... intéressant « pouvoir » sous la main. Ou plus précisément, à portée de queue... C'était pour Aomine la promesse silencieuse de pouvoir baiser toute la nuit à couilles rabattues et pour cause, le rouge lui avait prouvé qu'il possédait une technique capable de le revigorer en cas de panne.

Et puis, Kagami ne s'en était-il d'ailleurs pas vanté précédemment en prétendant être capable de lui « _filer une trique d'enfer qui dure toute la nuit_ », selon ses propres mots ? Aomine était donc plus que pressé de vérifier ses dires étant donné que jusqu'ici, le roux ne l'avait pas déçu. Il s'était montré à la hauteur de ce qu'il avait clamé, alors pas question de s'arrêter de sitôt.

Demain, il aurait sans doute mal à la bite, mais ça en valait le coup ! Aomine allait d'ailleurs s'assurer que Kagami ait autant mal au cul, histoire de les mettre à égalité.

« Attends... ça n'va pas comme ça... » Interrompit-il Kagami, qui venait de le reprendre en bouche.

L'américain le lâcha à contrecoeur, haussant un sourcil. Il n'était ni dupe, ni tombé de la dernière pluie contrairement à ce que semblait croire son amant et il se demandait donc où l'homme mature voulait en venir.

« Tu fatigues et moi j'ai envie de jouir. » Lui asséna t-il de but en blanc.

Lassé, le brun ôta son préservatif. Ce n'était pas très hygiénique, ni même très prudent avec un parfait inconnu, mais Aomine avait besoin de plus de sensations.

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes dans ce cas ? »

Il est vrai que Kagami était plus habitués aux amants qui éclaboussaient son palais en quelques vas et viens... mais après tout, Aomine était acteur, c'était son métier de se maîtriser et de faire en sorte que cela dure. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne prenait pas son pied et le tigre refusait de reconnaître cela comme un constat d'échec de sa part.

« Ouvre. » Ordonna t-il en désignant les lèvres gonflées et rougies de Kagami. Celle du bas portait toujours les stigmates de leur précédent baiser un peu trop virulent.

Un peu dubitatif, mais prêt à négocier, Kagami obéit.

Aomine en profita pour reprendre sa place habituelle au chaud.

« Ferme-la à présent et serre bien. »

Encore une fois, le tigre rouge se montra bien docile.

« Maintenant, respire par le nez, parce que je vais te baiser la bouche. » Annonça Aomine, OKLM.

Ce n'était pas une question.

De même, cette affirmation ne demandait aucune réponse particulière.

C'était juste une mise en garde, peut-être, précédée d'un conseil avisé.

Le regard agressif que lui jeta son homologue fit réaliser à Aomine qu'il avait bien compris le message et que, sans doute, cette outrecuidance porterait à conséquences. Aomine n'était pas contre la vengeance. De toute façon, n'est-ce pas un jeu de revanche qui s'était instauré malgré eux, depuis le départ ? « _Je te pousse, tu me re-pousses, je te re-re-pousse..._ » et ainsi de suite. L'ordre naturel et logique des choses.

« J'te préviens... j'sais c'que t'as en tête, alors n'y pense même pas. Si tu essaies de me mordre la queue, j'ferai en sorte que ce soit la dernière chose que tu puisses croquer. » Le nargua Aomine, toujours aussi imbu de lui-même.

Kagami fronça des sourcils, apparemment, cette dernière réplique ne lui plaisait pas, mais il était disposé à en prendre son parti malgré tout, comme il le prouva à Aomine en se remettant à sucer doucement le pénis chocolaté. On aurait dit un petit veau tétant le pis de sa mère, oui, Aomine avait de drôles d'analogie pour tout ce qui concernait le sexe, il n'empêchait que Kagami était très mignon ainsi.

Et surtout, parfaitement réceptif.

Aomine lui attrapa bien l'arrière de la tête pour lui faire comprendre que le message était passé et il attendit que Kagami s'immobilise à nouveau de lui-même, afin de s'enfoncer au maximum dans sa bouche moite.

Une fois en position, bien niché dans sa tanière accueillante, Aomine donna ses premiers coups de bassin secs. Un peu trop secs, puisque Kagami toussa, manquant de s'étouffer. Ce taré de brun voulait-il lui transpercer la gorge avec son arme !? C'était une demande légitime à se faire ! En tout cas, Aomine ne semblait absolument pas se préoccuper des difficultés de son partenaire. Au contraire, cela l'amusait même !

« Oh... va pas m'faire croire que t'as pas l'habitude de ce genre de trucs. Vu la manière dont tu m'as bouffé la bite tout à l'heure, je n'te croirai pas. A un moment, j'ai même cru que tu la prenais pour un _burger_... »

NOTEZ QUE CELA NE L'AVAIT POURTANT PAS EMPECHE DE LAISSER LA PARTIE LA PLUS VULNERABLE DE SON ANATOMIE AUX BONS SOINS DE KAGAMI, MALGRE CETTE ACCUSATION D'INSTINCT CANNIBALE SOUS-JACENT !

Notez également que Kagami préféra prendre ces insinuations pour un compliment.

Il soutint un moment le regard de son idole, avant de fermer les yeux et de ne se concentrer que sur sa respiration, comme Aomine le lui avait conseillé auparavant. Car malgré ce que pouvait en penser le basané, c'était bien la première fois que Kagami se livrait à une telle pratique. Bien entendu, le tigre était au courant de son existence, mais comme on dit, tout dépend de quel côté du bâton on se trouve... et le rouge n'avait jamais été du côté du receveur...

Aomine s'empressa de reprendre ses tentatives d'intrusion, avec plus de succès, cette fois. Peut-être parce qu'il se maîtrisait davantage, dans le but que Kagami ne lui vomisse pas dessus. Ahhh... sa grande bonté le perdrait un jour, c'était certain... Pas étonnant qu'elles se battent toutes pour coucher avec lui... dans la vraie vie, comme au boulot !

« N'oublie pas de reprendre ton souffle... inspire... profondément... ouais, voilà... comme ça, c'est bien... »

Kagami apprenait vite et il n'eut pas de mal à s'adapter au rythme imposé par Aomine, qui décida donc de lui faire un peu moins de concessions. Rares étaient en effet les nanas capables de le prendre tout entier et Kagami y parvenait presque. Les muscles de ses joues et de sa gorge semblaient étonnamment souples et malléables. Dans cette position, Aomine contrôlait tout. Le rythme d'abord, mais aussi la profondeur et il devait bien reconnaître que Kagami le comblait plus qu'aucune autre ne l'avait encore jamais fait.

 _Meilleur face-fucking de ma vie..._ Pensa l'acteur pourtant chevronné.

Une telle alchimie sexuelle... si prometteuse, cela aurait été dommage de passer à côté. Accélérant ses coups de butoir pour atteindre l'orgasme plus vite, il grogna de mécontentement en sentant que les ongles de Kagami venaient de mordre la peau de ses fesses. Et pour cause, le roux s'y cramponnait comme à deux bouées de sauvetage bien joufflues, sans doute dans une tentative désespérée d'essayer de contrôler un peu les ardeurs de son terrible et irascible amant, si empressé. Mais c'était peine perdue. Aomine se cambra et il enfonça davantage la tête de Kagami sur son membre pulsant, en manque de caresses. Que dire alors de celui de Kagami, qui le tiraillait franchement à l'heure qu'il était ?

Aomine ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à le remarquer étant donné qu'une des mains de Kagami avait lâché son cul pour venir libérer son propre fauve de sa cage devenue trop étroite. Mais n'aimant pas trop partager la scène avec un autre animal que le sien, Aomine l'en empêcha fermement. Pas question de laisser Kagami se satisfaire pendant qu'il lui faisait du bien. Pas question de lui accorder ce privilège. IL était celui qui commandait, IL décidait donc de ce que son partenaire avait le droit de faire ou non ! Et à vrai dire, voir un autre type se tripoter le zgueg devant lui, n'avait jamais été ni une source de fantasme, ni une source de motivation pour Aomine. Parfois, il arrivait que sur des tournages, ses collègues soient obligés de se masturber sur le même lit que lui pour pouvoir enchaîner la prise suivante et ça lui inspirait toujours le même dégoût. Oui, ça le mettait mal à l'aise, carrément...

Cependant, il ne pouvait nier que Kagami avait bien travaillé jusqu'ici et que même s'il devait être en train de prendre son pied à l'avoir en bouche, lui, le pénis le plus glorieux du Japon, Aomine se dit qu'une petite récompense pourrait l'aider à mettre encore plus d'ardeur à la tâche. En guise d'encouragements et pour lui signaler qu'il avait bien remarqué son problème entre les cuisses, Aomine se déchaussa et il appuya doucement la plante de son pied sur la source d'excitation de son compagnon.

Il pouvait presque sentir une bosse rouler sous son pied, tandis qu'il lui prodiguait un massage expérimental et brouillon, mais plaisant apparemment, puisque Kagami se mit à soupirer d'aise. Décrivant des cercles, Aomine testait différentes pressions, frottant le membre encore couvert de son amant. Le visage contracté de plaisir de Kagami était un véritable trophée et Aomine continua quelques temps sa torture... c'est-à-dire jusqu'à ce qu'une vague orgasmique le submerge et viennent littéralement remplir l'orifice buccal de Kagami. Son admirable générosité s'avéra payante, puisqu'il sentit Kagami se tortiller, rougissant, sous son pied, avant de lâcher prise également.

Difficile de crier la bouche pleine, alors le tigre laissa échapper un filet de semence encore chaude, tandis que dans son caleçon, ça devait être l'inondation aussi. Le malheureux essaya d'ailleurs de dissimuler sa gêne ET l'organe incriminé en posant ses mains sur son entrejambe qu'il serra. Mais la plat du pied légèrement mouillé d'Aomine était le meilleur des indicateurs sur ce qui venait de se passer.

« T'as joui rien qu'en me suçant... t'es vraiment une grosse salope en fait, gamin. »

Et comme pour rembarrer Aomine, le rouge lui fit l'affronter de cracher le liquide gluant qui baignait encore dans sa bouche jusque là. Au sol. À seulement quelques centimètres du pied d'Aomine. Pied toujours nu, je le rappelle. Il était donc passé à CA de se prendre un _bukkake_... ? Non, un _bukkapied_... peut-être ? Alors c'était ça, prendre son pied ? Ahaha !

Aomine voyait d'ici la scène : Demain, il rentrerait en trombe dans le bureau d'Akashi, sans prendre la peine de s'annoncer, comme à son habitude, et il clamerait fièrement : « _Hey Akashi ! Ca y est, je l'ai trouvée l'idée qui va relancer ma carrière ! Une nouvelle pratique sexuelle : le bukkapied ! Ca va plaire à nos spectateurs, c'est sûr ! Ahhhh mais c'est du 100 %, tu vas voir, c'est hyper bien ! Carrément novateur ! Les fétichistes de panards vont A-D-O-R-E-R ! Y a moyen de lancer une nouvelle mode avec ça, c'est bizarre et crade juste comme il faut ! On va faire un tabac, j'te l'garantis_! »

… Nan... Akashi allait lui rire au nez et le traiter de fou, dans le meilleur des cas. Et dans le pire, le rouge allait demander à ce qu'on le foute dehors sans ménagement, à la moitié du discours...

Fier de sa prestation, Aomine ne laissa pas le temps à son cadet de se remettre, puisqu'il lui attrapa le poignet sans ménagement, tirant dessus pour lui incomber de passer en position debout.

Mais en faisant tout de même attention de ne pas lui faire mal.

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous putain !? » Râla Kagami, toujours essoufflé.

« T'avais raison... » Susurra Aomine en l'attirant contre lui, le nez blotti dans la nuque de son homologue. « Je bande encore... alors que je viens à peine de jouir... pourtant, j'ai encore la gaule... J'sais pas c'que tu m'as fait, mais bordel, c'est foutrement efficace... »

Ca y est... la panthère avait totalement retourné sa veste. La charme du tigre avait opéré et Aomine se sentait « amoureux » de son partenaire du soir. Ou peut-être était-ce l'euphorie d'avoir fait du sexe ? Et avec un autre mâle pour la première fois... En tout cas, ce joyeux mélange se révélait fort efficace pour dérider le brun qui soufflait à présent d'une voix enrobée de miel.

« Oh heu... je t'avais bien dit de me faire confiance... enfin bref, je suis content pour toi que tout remarche bien mais... on devrait pt'être sortir de là maint-... ! »

Mais Kagami n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà, Aomine avait posé la main du tigre – qu'il tenait toujours – sur son entrejambe TOUJOURS aussi douloureusement tendue.

« Tu vas pas m'laisser comme ça, quand même ? Faut assumer c'que t'as déclenché... et finir de c'que t'as commencé, comme on dit... »

La voix d'Aomine était rauque et mielleuse, sans la moindre animosité. Presque à la manière d'une supplique. Mais bien loin de se sentir coupable ou même d'être convaincu, Kagami roula des yeux.

« Désolé d'te décevoir mec, mais je n'te dois rien. » Ne nargua à son tour Kagami. « Et puis, j'en ai déjà suffisamment fait pour toi. Ce serait donc plutôt à toi de me faire quelque chose, pour me renvoyer l'ascenseur ! »

Ce qui, concrètement, n'était pas faux.

« Oh allezzzzz, steuplé... je serai gentil cette fois, c'est promis... » Fit l'autre en venant téter le lobe de son oreille, dans l'espoir de le faire céder.

Son ton était toujours aussi doux, mais Kagami savait très bien ce que cela cachait en réalité. Aomine était le serpent qui charme sa proie et l'hypnotise pour mieux la piéger ensuite. Il soupira.

« J'sais parfaitement c'que t'es en train d'essayer de faire. Et ça ne marchera pas ! »

Kagami le repoussa, mais Aomine, qui n'avait toujours pas lâché son poignet, le retint.

« Dis... t'as déjà eu un chat ? »

Le rouge cligna des yeux, ne s'attendant pas à cette question en apparence innocente. C'est qu'en l'état actuel des choses, il ne voyait pas trop le rapport... (et je parie que vous non plus hihi... )

« Ecoute mec, j'ai comme l'impression que tu t'es toujours « perché » à cause de ton orgasme, alors... »

« Shh... laisse-moi finir. » Il laissa ses lèvres vagabonder dans le cou de Kagami, tandis que ses bras muselaient le roux. « Il y a une bactérie... présente dans l'urine de certains chats... »

« Ca commence bien... _so romantic dude_... » S'agaça Kagami, qui n'avait pas franchement envie de parler de « pipi », vu que l'odeur âcre des toilettes lui chatouillait amèrement le nez déjà.

« Attends, j'ai pas terminé... »

« Tsss... _ok, go on then_... »

« Je disais donc, il y a cette bactérie, ce parasite présent dans leur urine... Or, nous savons tous que les chats sont les prédateurs naturels du rats... « Et alors », vas-tu me demander... vas-y demande. »

« Pfff je croyais que je ne devais pas t'interrompre, mais bon... » Il soupira une nouvelle fois. « Et alors... ? »

« Très bonne question ! Laisse-moi te répondre ! D'ordinaire, les rats ont tendance à craindre et à fuir les chats. Mais des scientifiques se sont rendus compte lors d'une étude que les rats qui étaient entrés à un moment ou à un autre en contact avec de l'urine de chat infectée par ce parasite, voyaient leur comportement se modifier radicalement. Dès lors que les rats sont parasités à leur tour, ils ne craignent plus du tout les chats. Au contraire, même, ils sont irrépressiblement attirés par les chats... D'ailleurs, les chercheurs pensent que ce parasite serait également la raison pour laquelle nous aimons tellement les chats, ces connards ingrats et profiteurs. Le parasite agit directement sur le cerveau de son hôte et influence ses agissements. Comme il ne peut se reproduire que dans les chats, il a mis en place cette stratégie pour optimiser ses chances de survie en inhibant des instincts naturels chez les proies du chat, afin que celui-ci puisse se nourrir aisément. »

« _Toxoplasma gondii..._ » Murmura imperceptiblement Kagami entre ses dents.

« Hmm ? »

« Nan, rien. Et donc ? »

« Et donc... c'est pareil pour toi. Bien-sûr que ton instinct te HURLE de fuir loin de moi, mais il est déjà trop tard. Toi aussi, tu as été infecté et dans le fond, tu as envie que je te dévore. Pas la peine de lutter... »

Kagami manqua d'éclater de rire. C'était à la fois tellement naïf et à côté de la plaque, mais d'un autre côté... c'était presque mignon. Oui, mignon. Attendrissant, quoi.

« Rassure-moi : tu réalises quand même que c'est n'importe quoi c'que tu racontes, hein ? »

« Au contraire, c'est hyper sensé ! »

« Ecoute... c'est une bien jolie théorie, mais tu oublies un, non, deux éléments essentiels : je ne suis pas un rat, Dieu merci et toi, tu n'es pas un chat. »

« Pourquoi tu refuses de voir la vérité en face ? »

« Quelle vérité ? »

« Que rien ne sert de te lutter contre cette attraction. Cède juste. »

Et pour appuyer son point de vue Aomine ronronna dans son cou.

Kagami ne put retenir un sourire narquois qu'heureusement, le brun ne capta pas.

Parce qu'en réalité, si l'un d'eux venait d'être « contaminé » par l'autre, c'était plutôt Aomine. Le petit hétérosexuel des familles qui a peur des homos et qui se retrouve soudainement coincé dans les chiottes avec l'un d'eux, laissant toute peur de côté. Aomine était dans le déni le plus total en cet instant, poussé par un désir nouveau qui le parasitait. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas Kagami de le laisser imaginer qu'il était le chasseur et non la proie.

Alors que la vérité était toute autre.

Car au jeu du chat et de la souris, Kagami comptait bien sortir les griffes...

« Pendant un moment, j'ai eu peur, j'ai cru que tu allais me dire que tu devais me pisser dessus pour étayer ta théorie.

« Seulement si tu y tiens... mais sinon, pas besoin de ça pour être capable d'affirmer que t'es déjà en mon pouvoir. »

Mais qui était réellement soumis au pouvoir de l'autre ?

Kagami décida qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'Aomine continue à penser que le tigre était le SEUL à être intéressé par l'autre. Cela risquerait de tout gâcher si Aomine réalisait à quel point il était en train de se faire manipuler, autant dire qu'il pourrait ne pas apprécier.

Enroulant ses bras autour du cou de son homme, Kagami l'embrassa tendrement. Aomine eut d'abord un mouvement de recul, sûrement peu coutumier de sentir le goût de sa propre semence sur la langue d'un autre gars, mais il se laissa bien vite porter par le baiser. Baiser qui gagna en virulence, signe d'une nouvelle bataille pour la dominance venait de commencer. Ajoutez à cela la vigoureuse excroissance que Kagami sentait plaquée contre sa cuisse, ainsi que son propre caleçon collant et poisseux de désir et vous comprendrez aisément comment et pourquoi la situation était sur le point de basculer. Et lorsque je parle de basculement, je fais avant tout référence à un dérapage du genre... dangereux. Celui dont on ne se relève pas indemne.

Le dos de Kagami vint s'écraser un peu violemment contre la porte de la cabine qui trembla.

« Doucement... » Essaya t-il de temporiser son amant, mais en vain.

Et pour cause, Aomine ne semblait pas connaître ce mot. Il revint immédiatement à la charge, se collant à Kagami quelque part à mi-chemin entre la sangsue des lacs et le vieux chewing gum impossible à déloger de sous la semelle d'une chaussure. Autant lui donner ce qu'il désirait sans attendre et cela tombait bien, puisque Kagami n'avait plus qu'une seule hâte à ce stade : se débarrasser de son boxer souillé, parce que ce n'était franchement pas agréable de sentir un truc humide, froid et épais flirter avec sa peau délicate.

La main d'Aomine s'affairait d'ailleurs à le libérer de sa prison de tissu sale, semblant avoir capté le message mental du rouge qui en gémit de bonheur.

Malheureusement, ce moment de béatitude fut de courte durée, comme Kagami entendit une intonation grave résonner à ses oreilles. Elle provenait de l'autre côté de la maigre porte.

« Hey, vous avez l'air de vous éclater là-dedans, on peut s'joindre à vous ? » Fit la voix masculine.

Le rouge sursauta, sentant un vent de panique souffler sur lui. Aomine, que rien ne semblait pouvoir décontenancer, décida de rabrouer l'indélicat qui les avait dérangés.

« Dégage mon gars ! Tu vois bien qu'la place est déjà prise, va chier ailleurs ! » Exigea Aomine, se fichant pas mal de la tronche que tira Kagami, peu ravi d'être comparé à un chiotte.

Mais il laissa néanmoins passer.

Pas l'autre type, en revanche, qui tapa à la porte.

« Oh allez... sortez qu'on puisse s'amuser ensemble. Un p'tit plan à quatre ça n'vous tente pas ? »

« T'es lourd, jt'ai déjà dit non ! »

Sauf qu'apparemment, le gars n'avait pas l'air décidé à partir. Fou de rage, Aomine, qui d'ordinaire n'avait pourtant rien contre les « voyeurs », poussa Kagami de contre la porte pour pouvoir l'ouvrir.

« Aomine ! Ne fais pas ça, on s'en fout, merde ! Ignore-le ! »

Mais impossible pour le fauve noir dont l'honneur de mâle venait d'être bafoué par cet intrus qui OSAIT SOUS-ENTENDRE (ou plutôt, qui avait PARFAITEMENT compris...) que lui, le grand Aomine Daiki, broyeur de poitrines et forceur de chattes le plus populaire de Tokyo, s'envoyait en l'air avec un autre HOMME dans les chiottes d'un bar miteux !

Si cela venait à se savoir, inutile de dire que sa réputation risquait d'en prendre un coup.

Un gros coup, même.

Et pour ne rien arranger, par derrière.

Ce fut donc bien décidé à en découdre qu'Aomine (qui avait remonter son pantalon entre temps, ainsi que Kagami à qui il n'avait pas franchement donné le choix...), sortit de la cabine décidément pas faite pour recevoir deux grands gaillards bodybuildés en son sein.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de tomber nez à nez avec... un gars, non deux, grimés en policiers !

 _22, v'la les flics_ ! Et on ne parlait pas de centimètres avec ce nombre, bien entendu...

Le brun cligna des yeux un moment, avant de passer la langue sur sa lèvre supérieure.

« Oi, regarde ça... on dirait que le pouvoir de mon urine n'attire pas que les rats-tigres, mais aussi les poulets... »

Les deux flicailles échangèrent un regard interloqué, tandis que Kagami, lui, n'en menait pas large.

« Aomine, ce sont... »

« Pas mal les costumes ! Très réalistes... on dirait presque des vrais... » Déclara Aomine en se grattant le menton. « Mais ça n'prend pas avec moi ! J'sais qu'vous êtes des _stripteasers_ et on n'a pas b'soin d'vos services, alors cassez-vous ! »

« Veuillez nous suivre. » Fit celui qui était resté silencieux jusqu'ici, un grand brun basané également. « Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour exhibitionnisme ! »

« Et puis quoi encore ? En état d'arrestation pour non port du slip réglementaire ? Vous voulez que j'vous montre l'arme que j'cache dans mon slip ? J'vous préviens, elle est chargée ! » Les menaça la panthère, nullement impressionnée.

Mais Kagami, bien conscient du danger lui, bâillonna Aomine à une main, le tirant vers lui.

« Ahahahaha... ne faites pas attention à lui, Messieurs les agents... il a un peu trop bu, il ne sait plus ce qu'il dit... On... on va vous suivre bien gentiment... »

« Oh parce qu'en plus, il a consommé trop d'alcool ? Hmm... vous aggravez votre cas avec un délit d'ébriété dans un lieu public. » Commenta celui à moustache. Le policier à la voix grave qui les avait interrompus.

« Ouais et si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai même pris un cachet d' _ecsta_ avant de venir ! » Mentit Aomine, histoire d'en rajouter une couche. « Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant, hein ? Nous passer des menottes en fourrure et nous escorter jusqu'au poste... je veux dire, jusqu'au _sex shop_ le plus proche ? »

« ARGHHH ! Ta gueule, Aomine ! Tu n'vois pas que t'es en train d'empirer les choses ! Il... il plaisantait hein. Pour la drogue bien-sûr. »

« On va quand même vous embarquer au commissariat pour vous faire passer une petite analyse de rien du tout. Juste pour s'en assurer et être tranquilles. »

« Messieurs, je vous assure qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'en arriver à de telles extrémités... » Tenta de temporiser Kagami. Il n'avait AUCUNE envie de croupir toute la nuit en cellule de dégrisement à cause de ce demeuré d'Aomine ! L'après-midi derrière les barreaux lui avait amplement suffit !

« Pffff... nan mais tu vois pas qu'ils bluffent ? Où qu'elles sont vos plaques d'immatriculation d'abord ? » Puis, il glissa tout bas (mais pas franchement discrètement...) à Kagami : « Normalement là, ils vont répondre « _dans ton cul_ », t'inquiète, j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de numéros débiles et complètement éculés. »

Non content de ne pas savoir que les plaques « d'immatriculation » se limitaient aux véhicules mobiles, Aomine venait de les enfoncer encore plus dans la mouise, parce que si, si, c'était possible ! Dépité, Kagami tendit les bras, poings fermés pour faire gagner du temps aux agents.

« Allez-y, menottez-moi, mais par pitié, éloignez-moi de ce dégénéré... » Abdiqua le tigre.

Sauf que bien-sûr, Aomine ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, lui. Il s'interposa entre le moustachu et Kagami, comme pour prendre la défense du rouge.

« Naaan... bon allez, on va pas s'fâcher quand même, ce serait foutrement con. C'qu'on va faire, c'est qu'on n'a qu'à dire que j'vais vous signer un autographe à chacun et on oublie ce malentendu, d'accord ? »

« Un autographe ? » Répéta le second officier, hébété.

« Bah ouais ! J'sais que vous êtes venus pour ça à la base. Vous m'avez reconnu quand j'suis entré, puis vous m'avez suivi et voilà ! Enfin, c'est normal, je suis l'acteur porno le plus rentable de l'archipel... »

« Non, nous sommes venus ici, parce qu'on nous a appelés pour nous prévenir que deux individus avaient des rapports sexuels dans les toilettes de ce bar ! » Corrigea Magnum-la-Moustache.

« Pfff... bah faudrait pt'être penser à revoir la fiabilité de vos sources, parce que moi et Tigrou, on n'a même pas encore baisé ! Celui qui vous a dit ça vous a donc raconté des salades, d'ailleurs, on était sur le point de commencer avant que vous ne nous coupiez dans notre élan et on aimerait bien continuer, donc si vous permettez... on va finir ça et puis après, vous pourrez nous arrêter ensuite. Là, ok, d'accord, ça vous fera une pseudo bonne raison d'le faire ! »

« S'il vous plaît ! » Implora Kagami, se jetant à leurs pieds et attrapant le bras du pantalon de Magnum. « Ne m'laissez pas seul avec lui ! »

« Oi ! Y a que moi qu't'as l'droit d'sucer ce soir ! » S'opposa fermement la panthère.

Pas question de le regarder faire du gringue à d'autres mecs sans intervenir, non mais ! Il était là AVANT !

Mais avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Aomine se retrouva neutralisé par une paire de menotte efficacement attachées dans son dos.

« Ca suffit ! On vous embarque ! Tous les deux ! » Hurla Jolie Moustache.

Kagami soupira à nouveau.

Décidément, Aomine avait peut-être raison de parler de parasite tout à l'heure...

Parce qu'il avait l'air d'en être un sacré ! Et de taille !

Toujours à attirer non pas les souris, mais plutôt les ennuis...

Deux fois.

* * *

Alors que Kagami avait toujours fait de son mieux pour éviter les prisons dans sa vie, en l'espace d'une journée, cela faisait déjà deux fois qu'il finissait au trou.

Merveilleux.

Et cela, il le devait à une seule et même personne.

Qui pionçait tranquillement sur la banquette, prenant toute la place.

S'octroyant même le luxe de lui tourner le dos, face contre le mur.

« _C'est ça... parle à mon cul, t'as raison.._. » Pensa Kagami, tant il était clair que le brun ne voulait pas communiquer.

Peut-être même le tenait-il pour responsable de cet emprisonnement.

Ce ne serait pas surprenant, connaissant le personnage.

Il fallait dire qu'au départ, Aomine avait eu du mal à croire que les policier puissent être des VRAIS et que la voiture dans laquelle on les avait fait monter, puisse être un authentique véhicule des forces de l'ordre. D'ailleurs, le brun avait même insisté pour que les deux officiers lui apportent des PREUVES (comme si les menottes n'étaient pas suffisantes...) en enclenchant le gyrophare !

Quel gamin... ! Et après, c'était LUI qui se faisait traiter de gosse... alala... nique la logique Aominesque quoi...

En tout cas, cette fois, Kagami savait qu'il ne verrait pas la fille aux cheveux roses. En effet, lorsque l'officier (le même que cet après-midi...) avait proposé à Aomine de l'appeler, le basané avait décliné l'offre, précisant qu'elle avait des enfants et n'aimerait sans doute pas être obligée de se déplacer jusqu'ici à une heure si tardive. Quelque part, ce geste fort généreux et désintéressé surprit totalement Kagami, qui n'imaginait pas un seul instant qu'Aomine soit capable de faire preuve d'altruisme.

Cependant, toujours en matière d'altruisme, Aomine n'était franchement pas près de dépasser Kagami. Et il n'y avait pas que dans ce domaine-là, d'ailleurs que le tigre lui était ouvertement supérieur. Bien décidé à le lui prouver, Kagami appela Alex pour qu'elle vienne le tirer de cette impasse une fois de plus. Mais bien entendu, contrairement à Aomine un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi (enfin, les circonstances étaient tout de même bien différentes, mine de rien...), Kagami en profita pour plaider la cause d'Aomine également.

Et s'il fallait bien savoir une chose sur Alex, c'est qu'elle détestait être réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit, ce qui chez elle, équivalent à... vingt-trois heures ? Oui, c'était l'heure butoir après laquelle la blonde devenait de mauvaise humour quand on la tirait du lit. C'est que la pétulante quadra tenait à avoir ses dix heures de sommeil quotidiennes. Or, avec le décalage horaire, de base, ce besoin semblait compromis et même, voué à l'échec le plus cuisant.

Car si Aomine était une panthère et Kagami un tigre, Alex, elle, était une LIONNE. Une reine de la savane (analogie du milieu de la pornographie), prêt à tout pour défendre bec et ongles (ou plutôt « crocs et griffes ») ses « petits ». Même à renoncer à ses précieuses heures de sommeil réparateur.

Ce fut donc une Alex... en nuisette de satin super sexy... et robe de chambre bien moins sexy, par contre, qui débarqua au commissariat en charentaises, gros rouleaux de bigoudis sur la tête, masque de (mocheté) beauté en argile verte et clope au bec, sous les yeux médusés des officiers présents. (dont certains ne se gênèrent d'ailleurs pas pour la prendre en photo... ce qu'Alex interpréta à tort comme un geste de fans de ses anciens films... Enfin, à sa décharge, il fallait dire qu'elle n'était pas encore très bien réveillée...)

« Hey réveille-toi, la cavalerie est arrivée ! » Sourit Kagami, en secouant Aomine pour qu'il se retourne.

Et le malheureux basané de se frotter les yeux, parce qu'il avait du mal à croire qu'il n'était pas en train de nager dans un terrible cauchemar.

« Heu... C'est quoi cette bonne femme verte ? Elle vient nous enlever pour faire des expériences sur les humains ou quoi ? J'te préviens, si elle décide de nous disséquer, j'lui dis de commencer par toi, parce que tu t'es porté volontaire ! »

« Abruti ! » Il lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule. « C'est Alex, ma _manager_! »

« Ah ? Ta _manager_... ? _Manager_ de quoi au juste ? Et pourquoi c'est un _alien_ ? »

« Raaah laisse tomber ! L'essentiel, c'est qu'elle soit venue nous sortir de là ! »

A vrai dire, Kagami voulait conserver secret le précieux avantage qu'il avait encore sur Aomine : le fait d'être également un acteur de films pour adultes, sans que le brun ne le sache. En effet, le rouge ne voudrait pas que cela créé une sorte de rivalité entre eux dans le meilleur des cas et au pire, un malaise total. En effet, le tigre était encore dans la configuration « américaine » où les acteurs ne se faisaient pas de cadeau entre eux, prêts à se faire les pires crasses pour obtenir un rôle.

La blonde s'approcha d'eux et un officier leur ouvrit.

La lourde porte métallique coulissa pour leur rendre leur liberté.

« _Taiga ! God be blessed, you're ok sweetheart ! I was so worried when you told me you were stuck in jail... again !_ »

La plantureuse blonde l'enlaça pour lui faire un câlin, à la manière d'une mère poule qui n'a pas le cœur à gronder l'un de ses garnements après une grosse bêtise. Dans ce cas-là, la peur l'emporte souvent sur la colère.

« _I'm so sorry Alex... Things got a little... out of hand..._ » S'excusa Kagami, légèrement penaud.

« _I can see that ahahaha ! What did you do this time ? Did you insult some cop or what ?_ »

« _Me ? No. Well... not exactly... but someone did it anyway..._ » Souffla le rouge en désignant Aomine.

« _Really ? But why ?_ »

« _Two policemen found us having sex in the bathroom of some kind of pub... and they weren't pleased, to say the least..._ »

« _OMAGAD Taiga ! Y-you... did what ? A-and with that guy over there ? Woooah... I sure wasn't expecting something like that to happen. Especially coming from you. If it had been Tatsuya, ok, but you... that's just not the kind of things you're into normally..._ »

Aomine, quant à lui, clignait des yeux, largué.

« Oi ! Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de baragouiner ? _JAPANESE, PLEASE_ ! » S'excita t-il, mécontent d'être ignoré.

C'est que le faible niveau en anglais du brun – trait commun à énormément de japonais – ne lui permettait pas franchement de suivre la discussion des deux autchotonnes. Il avait cependant compris qu'on parlait de lui, parce qu'après tout, on parlait TOUJOURS de lui. C'était comme ça dès qu'il se trouvait dans une pièce, les gens se mettaient à dire des trucs le concernant, tant son charisme irradiait le commun des mortels. Enfin, Aomine ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, après tout, il était une créature aussi fascinante que passionnante, alors il était normal qu'il se retrouve au centre de toutes les conversations.

C'était la rançon de la gloire, en quelque sorte.

« Tu ne comprends pas l'anglais, Aomine ? »

« Si, si, je comprends très bien les trucs simples comme : « _Fuck me harder », « Suck my dick», « My pussy is wet_ » ou encore « _Deep in the ass »_! Et c'est d'ailleurs tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir dans mon métier ! »

« Hmm... certes... » Le brun n'avait pas tort sur le coup et sa réponse n'était donc pas franchement étonnante. Cependant... « Et « _Kiss me_ », tu sais ce que ça veut dire alors ? »

« Ouais, mais je préfère passer directement au « _Eat my asshole_ »... C'est plus intéressant. » Ponctua le brun d'un coup de langue sur sa lèvre supérieure... le tout, appuyé par un regard lubrique.

Ok, ça, c'était une invitation ou Kagami ne s'y connaissait pas.

« Toujours aussi subtil, à ce que je vois... Mais t'as raison, on avait effectivement un truc à finir avant d'être interrompus... »

Et maintenant, c'était à Alex d'être (un peu) larguée. (mais pas trop, quand même. Elle avait tout de même une meilleure compréhension du Japonais, qu'Aomine de l'anglais...)

« Hey ! Je suis là, vous savez ! »

Mais point de reproche de sa voix. Tout au plus, un léger rire. Apparemment, les deux hommes n'avaient pas terminé leur câlin lorsque les flics les avaient embarqués. Ou alors, il avait encore du rab'. Beaucoup de rab' et Alex comprenait qu'ils avaient de précieuses minutes à rattraper. Ohhh... elle avait été jeune elle aussi et elle savait donc ce que cela faisait d'avoir besoin de se dépenser avec son partenaire sexuel d'u(n?) soir !

« Bon, je vous ramène avant que vous ne vous retrouviez avec un autre délit d'exhibitionnisme sur le dos... »

Et un casier judiciaire.

Quoique...

C'était le brun qui avait le plus à craindre dans cette situation, en réalité. (pour une raison qui sera évoquée plus tard)

Les trois individus sortirent du commissariat sans demander leur reste, encore une fois sous le regard curieux des officiers. Puis, Alex les fit grimper dans sa vieille voiture, dont la marque était indéterminable et au phare avant gauche cassé. Elle n'avait pas franchement eu le temps de trouver mieux vu l'urgence du moment, à vrai dire...

« J'suis un peu déçu. Je m'attendais à monter dans un vaisseau spatial, moi... » Bougonna Aomine.

« Désolée mon mignon, mais je n'ai pas encore mon permis « _soucoupe volante_! » Rit la petite bonne-femme verte.

Aomine haussa des épaules, un peu déçu, mais il grimpa à l'arrière du véhicule avec Kagami. Une fois assis, les deux fauves n'attendirent même pas que la blonde ait mis le contact, pour commencer à se dévorer les lèvres. Alex – qui pourtant, en avait vu d'autres... - s'empourpra sous son masque verdâtre et ne manqua pas de les sermonner.

« Oi ! Vous vous croyez où là ? _Madre de Dios... dejen de hacer esto en mi coche_ ! » Les gronda t-elle.

« C'était quelle langue ça ? Et je ne parle pas de celle que je sentais dans ma bouche à l'instant, évidemment... » Demanda Aomine en se redressant de sa position dominante.

« De l'espagnol. Alex a des origines hispaniques, elle sud-américaine. » Expliqua Kagami, allongé sous lui, cuisses écartées.

« Ohhh je vois, je vois ! » Le brun se racla la gorge, avant de répondre d'un magnifique accent : « _Donde esta la biblioteca, senor_? »

La blonde, qui venait de glisser une clope dans son bec, la lâcha immédiatement, sans même avoir eu le temps de l'allumer, lorsqu'elle entendit Aomine massacrer sa langue natale. Cependant, elle ne lui en tint pas rigueur, puisqu'elle partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

« Ahahahaha ! Pour ta gouverne, sache qu'on dit « _senora_ », pour désigner les femmes. Et pardon de te décevoir, mais je ne crois pas qu'il y ait encore la moindre bibliothèque d'ouverte à cette heure-ci. Tiens, d'ailleurs, où dois-je vous déposer ? »

« Tu n'as qu'à nous laisser à l'appartement, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici et comme ça, je pourrai inviter Aomine à PRENDRE un dernier verre... »

« Excellente idée, il va finir assoiffé ce pauvre bougre à force de te saliver sur les amygdales ahaha ! » Approuva la femme à lunettes.

La voiture démarra en trombes et Alex put les faire pleinement profiter de ses talents de pilote émérite. Enfin, ce voyage au bout de la nuit aurait sans doute été plus agréable, si les suspensions du véhicules étaient neuves... Mais cela ne sembla pas gêner les fauves. Au contraire, ils semblaient aimer être secoués et Alex s'en rendit rapidement compte en les observant dans le rétroviseur.

Une chose était sûre à ses yeux : le verre n'était pas la seule chose qu'Aomine comptait prendre ce soir...

* * *

Lorsqu'Alex s'arrêta au pied de l'immeuble où habitait le rouge, Aomine fut étonné. Pas mal, pas mal du tout. Situé en plein cœur du quartier chaud et animé de _Kabukicho_ (réputé pour ses _love hotels_ et sa vie nocturne), anciennement surnommé le « Q _uartier Rouge_ » du temps des samourais, (l'endroit étant bien plus chic – et cher – que _Roppongi_ où vivait Aomine.) l'immeuble possédait une façade moderne. Il était cependant coincé entre deux _love hotels_ aux devantures fluo, d'un rose de très mauvais goût, dont les néons clignotaient à vous en rendre épileptiques.

Ne s'en laissant pourtant pas conter, Aomine suivit son partenaire, mais lorsqu'il fut question d'ouvrir la porte, Kagami galéra un peu avec son trousseau de clés, ce qui fit grimper en flèche l'impatience d'Aomine. De là à ce qu'ils soient obligés d'appeler un serrurier pour pouvoir entrer, il n'y avait qu'un pas... que le brun franchirait allègrement. Après tout, ils étaient entourés de _love hotels_ , ce ne serait donc pas le choix qui manquerait pour poursuivre leurs galipettes enflammées. Apparemment, la lumière du couloir ne fonctionnait pas, ce qui rendait la tâche de Kagami difficile et Aomine n'arrangea en rien la situation, puisqu'il vint se coller directement à l'arrière train de son hôte, collant même son érection toujours probante contre lui, sans la moindre vergogne. Puis, il se pencha et lui souffla à l'oreille d'une voix à faire frissonner une nonne :

« Bah alors, tu n'trouves pas le _trou_ , Tiger ? Ca promet pour la suite du programme... »

De toute évidence motivé par cette étrange question non dénuée de sens cependant, Kagami parvint enfin à insérer la clé dans la serrure et il poussa la porte pour les faire pénétrer dans son... intérieur. Le tigre tâtonna un peu pour trouver l'interrupteur de la lumière et Aomine nota mentalement que cela semblait être la première fois que Kagami venait ici. En effet, les geste imprécis du rouge trahissaient sa découverte des lieux. Peut-être avait-il tout juste déménagé ?

« Assieds-toi, je t'en prie ! Le salon doit se trouver heu... par là... je suppose... » Indiqua vaguement le tigre, semblant chercher la cuisine.

Cuisine ouverte qui se trouvait juste derrière le salon.

Aomine s'installa, pied posé sur sa cuisse, il ne s'était même pas déchaussé. Pourtant, la politesse l'exigeait chez les Japonais, mais son mystérieux coup d'un soir semblait plutôt étranger à cette règle. Tant mieux pour lui. Il avait horreur de ça quand ses conquêtes féminines l'engueulaient pour qu'il vire ses chaussures. Ou même ses chaussettes. Car oui, Aomine était de cette race d'hommes qui aimaient garder leurs chaussettes pendant l'amour et alors, ça fait quoi ? C'est interdit par la _Convention de Genève_ ? Non ? Bien, dans ce cas, bouclez-là !

Notre panthère en profita donc pour regarder autour d'elle. C'était... vide. Un peu spartiate. Rien à voir avec son propre appartement, qui était un véritable bordel organisé. Une chatte n'y retrouverait pas ses petits et Aomine lui, en avait déjà retrouvés trois dans sa corbeille à linge sale... datant de plus de trois mois. Si, si, véridique ! Quoiqu'il en soit, le rouge possédait une table basse, une télé accrochée au mur, un canapé, un fauteuil et... c'était tout. Aucun meuble, nada, que dalle, wallou, niet, zobi.

Dans cette situation, n'importe quel invité aurait proposé son aide au maître de maison, mais Aomine le laissa se débrouiller et il en profita pour se curer la narine droite.

« Tu veux boire un coup ? » Demanda Kagami, qui semblait galérer un peu en cuisine.

« Nan. En revanche, toi, tu vas pas tarder à le prendre... »

« Hein ? »

« Le coup... » Sourit Aomine en un rictus mauvais.

Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il était DRÔLE ! Hilarant, même !

Le rouge le rejoignit, un verre de soda à la main, qu'il vida d'une seule traite.

« Me souviens pas avoir donné mon autorisation pour ça. » Le taquina le jeune homme.

« Et moi j'me souviens pas te l'avoir demandée. Allez viens, on va dans ta chambre ! J'ai assez attendu et maintenant que tu t'es rafraîchi, j'ai vraiment besoin de me vider les burnes ! »

Sans crier gare, le basané chopa le poignet de sa conquête et le tira vers la porte qu'il apercevait au fond du couloir. Qui ne pouvait être que la chambre, par définition. Ou la salle de bain. Mais l'une ou l'autre, cela convenait à Aomine. Ohhh il espérait que le rouge avait une de ces baignoires à remous si agréables... Le brun avait en effet toujours voulu faire l'amour dedans, sans jamais en avoir eu l'occasion.

C'est que, contrairement aux apparences, Aomine sortait rarement de sa zone de confort et malgré son métier, il avait une approche du sexe très... traditionnelle, voire archaïque. La plupart du temps, il se contentait d'un bon vieux missionnaire des familles avec ses femmes d'un soir. Au moins, ce n'était pas trop fatiguant pour lui. Il avait en effet passé l'âge des acrobaties mettant sa souplesse à rude épreuve et il n'était pas question de se faire un tour de reins la veille d'un tournage important, alors le brun minimisait les risques.

Mais le rouge ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et pour preuve, il freina des quatre fers.

« Attends... il faut que j't'avoue un truc avant... »

« Quoi ? Tu vas m'dire que tu prends pas la pilule ? Ou que t'as oublié d'mettre ton stérilet, peut-être ? »

Le rouge détourna le regard, mais cela ne dissuada pas Aomine de poursuivre sa cour pressante.

« Alors j'vais t'apprendre un p'tit truc qui va sans doute te surprendre, mais sache qu'un mec ne peut pas tomber enceint. Ni une meuf quand on la prend par le cul et c'est exactement ce que je compte faire avec toi, bébé. »

Mais cette précision, #blague, ne suffit pas à détendre l'atmosphère. Le silence qui s'en suivit agaça Aomine, qui soupira, voyant la perspective d'une bonne petite sodomie s'éloigner à grands pas...

« Bon, c'est quoi l'problème ? T'es vierge ? T'as des hémorroïdes ? T'as qu'un seul testicule ? Raaaah dis moi c'qu'il y a ! »

« Grrrr... Mais non, imbécile ! Rien d'tout ça ! » Rougit Kagami, avant de se reprendre. « C'est juste que... et bien... j'arrive tout droit de Los Angeles et j'avais pas encore eu l'temps d'passer à mon nouvel appart', jusqu'ici. »

« Ouais, ça, j'avais cru l'comprendre. Et donc, quel rapport avec la choucroute ? »

« C'est Alex qui s'est chargée de tout en urgence. De la déco. De l'endroit. De la bouffe dans les placards, c'est elle-même qui a fait les courses cet après-midi pour que tout soit prêt à mon arrivée ici et que je n'ai plus qu'à poser mes valises. Enfin, façon de parler, parce que mes valises sont logiquement déjà installées dans ma chambre et j'n'ai plus qu'à les déballer. »

« D'accord et alors ? Accouche, putain ! J'ai la bite en feu par ta faute, là ! Et c'est foutrement douloureux ! »

« Le truc, c'est que j'avais pas franchement prévu d'ramener quelqu'un ici, dès l'premier soir ! Et du coup, j'ai pris aucune précaution ! » Lâcha le tigre, carmin.

« Comment ça ? »

« J'ai pas d'capote, comme j'te l'ai déjà au bar ! Et j'ai pas non plus eu l'temps d'ach'ter du lubrifiant... » Avoua t-il presque timidement, en se grattant la joue.

« Oh. Et c'est juste ça qui t'préoccupes ? »

« Ben ouais ! C'est gênant vu c'que t'as prévu d'me faire quand même, non ? »

« Tu sais qu'il existe des moyens détournés pour procéder sans matos ? »

Devant l'air circonspect du rouge, le brun soupira et secoua la tête.

« Ahh... les jeunes de nos jours ! Vous vous prétendez aventuriers et libérés, mais la vérité, c'est qu'vous êtes juste de gros bébés, pas débrouillards pour un sou ! »

« Hé ! » Se vexa Kagami.

« D'mon temps, quand les parents s'tiraient ENFIN en week-end et nous laissaient la maison, ça nous obligeait à déployer de véritables stratégies militaires pour pouvoir pécho et rentabiliser notre temps libre ! Du coup, on devait se montrer hyper inventifs pour en profiter un max. Mais vous, pfff... tout vous tombe tout cuit dans l'bec, alors forcément, vous avez perdu cet instinct de queutard sauvage ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme conneries !? »

« J'dis juste que... de nos jours, vous avez plus qu'à demander à Papa/Maman les clés d'la baraque pour vous enfiler la petite voisine ! Y a plus de challenge, plus de chasse ! C'est devenu beaucoup trop facile et ça a fait d'vous une génération de mous du gland ! »

Kagami se sentait largué à son tour.

Mais Aomine semblait avoir une idée bien précise en tête. Il lâcha temporairement sa proie et il se dirigea sans hésiter dans la cuisine, commençant à fouiller les placards avec détermination, comme s'il savait précisément ce qu'il cherchait.

« Moi quand j'avais ton âge, le temps m'était compté et fallait pas traîner, son on voulait faire notre petite affaire ! Donc, si la meuf avait ses règles, pas question d's'asseoir sur un partie de jambes en l'air, on passait par derrière, parce qu'on ne savait jamais quand les astres seraient alignés en notre faveur ! Donc, si on n'avait pas ce qu'il fallait pour y arriver, on improvisait ! »

Pour le préservatif, c'était mort, il ne pouvait rien faire, il avait utilisé son dernier dans les chiottes. En revanche, pour le reste...

Un sourire de soulagement illumina justement son visage basané suite à sa trouvaille et le brun exhiba triomphalement son TRESOR.

« De l'huile... de cuisine... ? »

De là où il était, Kagami ne parvenait pas à lire ce dont il s'agissait exactement. Tournesol ? Olive ? Lin ? Sésame...? Dans le fond, il s'en foutait un peu... parce qu'il ne voyait où Aomine voulait en venir.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'c'est l'heure de préparer des frites ? »

« Mais non, tête de con ! Amène-toi, j'vais t'montrer comment ça fonctionne ! »

Ne lui laissant à nouveau guère le loisir de protester, Aomine l'embarqua jusque dans la pièce mystérieuse qui se révéla être... BINGO ! La chambre ! Dotée d'un immense lit king size qui prenait presque tout la place, idéal pour les partouzes en tous genres. Tiens, voilà qui constituerait un excellent investissement pour lui et le brun s'empressa donc de noter mentalement cette information dans un coin de sa tête.

Mais pour l'heure, la pratique ! Enfin, il allait peut-être expliquer à Kagami un peu de théorie, avant. Aomine s'assit sur le bord du lit, Kagami face à lui.

« Fous-toi à poil. »

« Heu... »

« Dépêche-toi ! »

« Ca t'écorcherait la gueule de dire « s'il te plaît ? »

« Et toi, ça t'écorcherait la gueule de faire c'que j'dis sans faire du zèle pour une fois ? »

Le rouge fronça des sourcils, n'appréciant guère qu'on lui parle sur ce ton. Pourtant, il s'exécuta, mais fidèle à lui-même, il fit durer le « plaisir ». Plaisir qui se changea en lente torture pour Aomine, mais c'était la façon que Kagami avait de s'affirmer, en clamant que les choses iraient à **SON** rythme !

La panthère ne manqua aucune miette de cet effeuillage sensuel et elle ne fit pas la moindre réflexion, craignant sans doute que Kagami ne fasse encore plus traîner les choses en longueur.

Cuisses écartées inconsciemment, le basané offrait une vue imprenable sur l'imposante bosse qui avait poussé dans son pantalon. Incroyable la durée du petit tour de passe-passe de Kagami... mais bien entendu pas question de le lui avouer. Ni même de lui demander quel était son secret, ce qui aurait pourtant été fort utile à Aomine, entre deux tournages...

« Tourne-toi et penche-toi en avant, comme chez l'toubib. »

Cette fois, Kagami haussa l'un de ses sourcils bifides, suspicieusement.

« Va pas m'faire croire qu't'as jamais fait ça avec un autre mec auparavant, parce que j'te croirai pas. »

« Non, mais pour toi, c'est la première fois, il me semble. »

« Ouais, mais j'ai déjà pratiqué avec des meufs, alors t'en fais pas, j'maîtrise. Ca ne doit pas être bien différent. »

« C'est pas c'que j'voulais dire. En fait, je parlais... de te faire prendre par un homme. »

Et si... au passage, c'était TOTALEMENT différent sur l'aspect de la prise de plaisir, mais bon... Aomine le comprendrait bien assez tôt. Du moins, Kagami l'espérait vivement.

« Nan, en effet. Ca ne m'est encore jamais arrivé de glisser sur une bite par erreur. »

« Je m'en doutais. Et bien, sache que c'est l'unique raison pour laquelle j'accepte de te laisser me faire ce que tu veux ce soir, parce que d'habitude, c'est moi qui suis au dessus et non l'inverse. »

« Oh...? Vraiment ? Voyez-vous ça... Comme c'est noble de ta part, de te sacrifier ainsi... » Ricana Aomine, pas convaincu par tant de sollicitude gratuite.

La vérité, c'est qu'il ne voyait pas bien l'intérêt de se faire attraper lorsqu'on était un mec. Ce n'était pas l'ordre « naturel » des choses, selon la panthère. Et pour cause, les hommes avaient été créés pour « pénétrer » et les femelles pour « recevoir » et non l'inverse. Quelque part, c'était presque avilissant pour un mec d'offrir son cul, ça le mettait à la place d'une femme, en position de faiblesse. Oui, le brun avait une vision aussi archaïque que surannée des choses, n'appréciant guère que l'on bouscule ses convictions profondes.

Kagami se contenta de soupirer lourdement. Ouais, lourd, c'est ce qu'était Aomine. Un grooos lourd rétrograde ! Mais... pour être franc, Kagami avait envie de cela depuis longtemps. Il fantasmait sur le basané depuis des années au bas mot et il avait la chance de voir se réaliser sa lubie, alors il n'allait certainement pas refuser malgré des conditions plus que discutables. Mais après tout, Kagami n'était pas surpris, le brun lui avait annoncé la couleur dès le départ. Au moins, il s'était montré honnête et on ne pouvait pas lui enlever ça.

De plus, le rouge comprenait les réticences de son aîné. Il s'agissait tout de même une étape difficile à franchir, loin d'être anodine que de coucher avec un autre homme pour la toute première fois. C'était donc à Kagami de prendre sur lui et de faire en sorte que cela se passe au mieux pour son idole. Ainsi peut-être, gagnerait-il le respect de son pair et avec un peu de chance, cette petite séance pourrait même donner envie à Aomine de remettre le couvert avec lui, il l'espérait, dans un futur plus ou moins proche.

« T'as pas l'air de m'croire... »

« Oh si, si, rassure-toi. J'veux dire, t'es plutôt viril pour un gamin, ça m'étonne pas que tu fasses craquer toutes les tarlouzes du coin. »

Ces paroles révoltèrent intérieurement Kagami, mais il choisit de ne rien dire. Il serra juste la mâchoire, ce qu'Aomine interpréta sans doute comme un signe d'approbation. Obéissant, le rouge se tourna alors comme pour couper court au débat. Ils avaient djéà perdu trop de temps et si Aomine continuait à déblatérer des horreurs comme celle-ci, Kagami risquait de ne pas pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout. Or, la seule façon de faire taire le brun était de lui donner ce qu'il désirait promptement.

Heureusement que ce n'était tout de même pas la première fois du rouge dans ce rôle, parce qu'il doutait franchement qu'Aomine soit capable de faire preuve de douceur. Le bleu semblait bien trop empressé à l'heure actuelle pour se montrer précautionneux et attentif. Se penchant légèrement pour offrir sa croupe rebondie à Aomine, Kagami ferma les yeux. La position était gênante. Pas humiliante, mais presque. C'était vraiment bizarre et pourtant, Kagami ne se trouvait pas particulièrement pudique.

Aomine le gratifia d'une claque sèche sur l'arrière-train ce qui fit vibrer et rebondir la chair. Oh bordel... ce connard se moquait de lui ! Assurément, le bleu le testait et il n'appartenait qu'à Kagami de lui répondre ou non. Décidant d'ignorer sciemment cette provocation, le rouge ne broncha pas. Il pouvait endurer tout cela.

Il le fallait.

Mais brusquement, Kagami sentit une paire de lèvres venir flirter avec sa chute de reins pour calmer la douleur. Une main commença à pétrir sa fesse droite, la malaxant habilement et doucement, elle l'écarta de sa jumelle. Kagami se figea quand un doigt curieux vint dire bonjour à son intimité. Doigt poisseux, d'ailleurs... Le rouge tourna légèrement la tête et il comprit alors : le brun avait posé le flacon d'huile de cuisine sur le lui et il s'en servait comme lubrifiant. L'appréhension (bien normale) quitta peu à peu l'esprit de Kagami. Apparemment, le brun n'irait pas jusqu'à le prendre à sec et cette infime attention suffit à le relaxer. Maintenant, en revanche, il allait devoir détendre ses muscles et ses chairs, ce qui semblait nettement plus difficile. Mais l'excitation et le doigté agréable d'Aomine y étant pour beaucoup, Kagami se semblait rassuré à présent. L'appendice joua un moment avec l'anneau musculaire, le testant, le caressant, le délimitant, l'apprivoisant, sans précipitation.

Le rouge se mit à haleter lorsque le doigt franchit cette barrière délicate et bientôt, un second s'y joignit. L'affolement reprit le dessus. Pas qu'il ait mal mais... Kagami n'avait que très peu été _uke_ et cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas reçu en lui une telle offrande. Aomine sembla le ressentir. Il fallait dire que les entrailles de Kagami se resserrant autour de ses doigts furent un excellent indicateur. Dans ces cas-là, Aomine, qui avait été dans une situation similaire des milliers de fois au cours de sa carrière, un mot doux suffisait en général à attendrir sa partenaire un peu trop crispée.

« _Baby... you are so hot inside... I love it. »_ Murmura sensuellement Aomine.

Ces paroles surprirent à nouveau Kagami qui se contracta davantage. Mais ce ne fut que très bref, heureusement.

Avec cette même douceur, Aomine creusa son chemin dans le corridor de chair. Malgré son adresse, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait chercher. C'était évident pour Kagami qui avait déjà pratiqué ce rituel également... mais pas uniquement sur des filles. Effectivement, le brun semblait ignorer l'existence de la prostate. Mais Kagami ne lui en voulait pas, tout cela était nouveau pour lui et il n'osait même pas lui faire la moindre réflexion, ni même essayer de le mettre sur la voie. Son aîné pourrait mal le prendre et brusquement décider de tout arrêter, en le plantant là, seul.

Poursuivant son exploration Aomine l'étirait, ne cherchant qu'à agrandir ce qui était destiné à l'accueillir et non à lui donner du plaisir. Il ignorait réellement comment cela marchait chez un homme, agissant de la même manière que si Kagami avait été une fille. Dommage, mais prévisible et compréhensible, surtout. De toute façon, il serait toujours temps de lui faire un petit cours d'anatomie par la suite, Kagami adorant jouer les professeurs avec des hétéros... mais pas maintenant, il ne fallait pas briser la magie de l'instant.

Gémissant pour encourager le cambrioleur à déverrouiller son coffre fort (et notez que je n'ai pas utilisé le mot « forcer »...), Kagami commençait à avoir vraiment chaud. Son érection pulsante en était certainement la preuve la plus flagrante. La situation l'excitait profondément. Il serait en effet toujours le premier homme à avoir couché avec le célèbre Aomine Daiki et personne ne pourrait jamais lui enlever cela. Finalement, rien que cette perspective suffisait à l'enchanter pleinement. Kagami se sentait spécial, privilégié, comme si un lien indestructible le lierait ensuite pour toujours à son idole.

« C'est bon... » Lâcha Kagami.

« J't'avais dit que j'étais un pro. »

« Non... je veux dire.. » Il reprit sa respiration difficilement. « … tu peux y aller, c'est bon, j'suis assez préparé. »

L'odeur forte de l'huile envahissait la pièce et lui vrillait l'odorat. Bon sang, il n'aurait jamais pensé à cela... mais... il devait reconnaître que c'était diablement efficace. Enfin, restait juste à espérer que demain il n'y aurait pas des effets bizarres sur son corps, comme une allergie, des gonflements, bref, une intolérance quelconque. Cela dit, Aomine semblait parfaitement savoir ce qu'il faisait. Le brun avait même très probablement déjà expérimenté cette technique sur... hmm... des filles... Apparemment, c'était un peu le « Système D » à l'époque et Kagami n'avait sans doute rien à craindre. De toute façon, il n'en pouvait déjà plus d'attendre et face à l'absence de réponse (rapide) d'Aomine, Kagami décida de reprendre les devants. Il se retourna sans l'accord du brun et ce dernier ronchonna lorsqu'il fut obligé d'enlever ses doigts de la prise électrique. Ensuite, il appuya ses mains sur les épaules d'Aomine et le poussa en arrière en exerçant une pression dessus, ayant à peine le temps de murmurer à son oreille :

« Vire ton froc beau gosse... »

Et il fut inutile de le dire deux fois à Aomine, qui s'exécuta SUR LE CHAMP ! Ce foutu pantalon l'oppressait depuis trop longtemps et il n'avait qu'une hâte en pénétrant dans l'appartement du rouge : L'ENLEVER ! Mais le soulagement fut de courte durée lorsque l'air un peu frais de la pièce caressa sa verge, puisque déjà Kagami l'enjambait, se mettant à califourchon sur le brun.

« Tiens-la droite stp... »

Encore une fois, pas besoin de se faire prier, Aomine suivit à la lettre la recommandation du rouge. De son côté, Kagami terminait ses derniers... préparatifs. Il s'enduisit d'un peu d'huile et il se chatouilla ensuite la prostate, insistant sur l'endroit qui lui faisait voir des étoiles, histoire d'être le plus « large » possible pour recevoir le glorieux pieu d'Aomine.

« Ahh... »

Le spectacle était encore plus fascinant vu sous cet angle, car précédemment, Aomine n'était pas parvenu à apercevoir le visage du roux. Or là, il voyait chaque expression, chaque plissement de joue, chaque papillonnement de paupière et surtout... ce regard fiévreux que Kagami lui lançait. Jamais aucune femme – comédienne ou non – ne l'avait regardé ainsi. Le tigre le dévorait littéralement des yeux, paraissant tout aussi impatient que lui. De sa main libre, Aomine agrippa la hanche droite de Kagami et il appuya un peu dessus pour le forcer à descendre plus vite. Ses ongles courts vinrent mordre la chair tendre, arrachant un cri à Kagami. Le signal était clair et le tigre décida de ne plus faire attendre davantage la panthère affamée.

Il frotta l'entrée de sa caverne d'Ali Baba contre le Chef des Quarante Voleurs, se léchant la lèvre supérieure avec délectation lorsque son sabre affûté se coula en lui.

« Hmm... _so big_... »

Et pas besoin d'être bilingue pour comprendre cette fois. Un grand sourire de fierté se dessina sur les lèvres d'Aomine.

C'était le kiff, le kiff total.

Absolu.

Le gamin était souple, chaud, étroit et douillet...

Comme un cocon.

Aomine appuya donc plus fort sur la hanche meurtrie pour le presser de le prendre plus vite en lui. Ce que Kagami fit, criant son extase. La pièce ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à résonner de leurs gémissements mêlés. Le tigre sauvage feulait à présent comme une petite chatte en chaleur bien docile et Aomine le laissa danser sur lui, aller à son rythme, gérer l'angle, la profondeur et la vitesse des pénétrations. Finalement cette position n'était pas si mal non plus ! Aomine était allongé sur le dos et il passa ses bras derrière sa tête pour profiter en mode pacha/sultan. D'habitude, les filles – hors actrice porno – étaient plus timorées que Kagami. Elles étaient plutôt adepte de la position de « _l'étoile de mer_ », lui laissant faire tout le boulot et déjà que la panthère était du genre feignante, ce n'était pas tellement pour lui plaire.

Mais avec Kagami – ou était-ce avec les hommes, en général ? - c'était différent. Un nouveau monde et de nouvelles perspectives s'ouvraient à lui. Est-ce que tous les mecs étaient toujours aussi volontaires, à littéralement vous sauter sur la queue comme ça ? Parce qu'en tout cas, c'était loin de le laisser indifférent. Oui, cette inversion des rôles étaient bénéfique et plaisante ! Aomine pourrait même rapidement y prendre goût...

Quoiqu'il en soit, laisser quelqu'un diriger était foutrement plus agréable qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Ca le changeait.

En bien, de n'avoir à fournir aucun effort.

Ses mains en profitèrent pour partir en exploration sur le corps remarquable de Kagami. Pas un pet de graisse, que du muscles bien ciselé. Lui aussi était musclé évidemment, son boulot lui imposait d'être toujours au top physiquement et Aomine avait déjà vu des tas de mecs plus musclés que Kagami à la salle de sport où il avait ses habitudes, mais... chez le tigre, c'était différent... Presque... plus harmonieux. Tout était parfaitement proportionné et dessiné, en particulier son torse. Chez Aomine, c'était davantage les abdominaux qui étaient marqués et il était fascinant de réaliser combien de types de corps différents il existait. Chaque personne semblait posséder une morphologie qui lui était propre et il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant, étrangement.

Mais ce qui le frappait surtout était la douceur de la peau de Kagami. Comme celle d'une femme. Et la rondeur de ses muscles. Aomine aurait imaginé cela plus sec, plus anguleux au toucher. Le tigre faisait du tape-cul sur lui sans la moindre once de pudeur et ça aussi, c'était nouveau pour Aomine en dehors du contexte des films, bien entendu. Car ainsi que dit précédemment, ses partenaires féminines étaient beaucoup plus pudiques que le tigre qui donnait de la voix et s'en donnait à cœur joie, en sautillant sur lui comme une puce !

« Touche-moi. » Ordonna soudainement Kagami.

Un peu surpris par sa requête, sur son nuage, Aomine n'y prêta pas attention. Il était un peu trop occupé à lui tripoter les tétons et les pectoraux. Après tout, les meufs adoraient ça, alors les mecs, ça devait être pareil. Mais malheureusement pour Aomine, la théorie était quelque peu différente et il faisait fausse route. Le tigre n'était pas spécialement sensible à cet endroit et c'était une zone érogène plutôt minime. Avec la bouche et la langue appliquées ici, ce serait peut-être autre chose, mais les mains du brun ne lui faisaient ni chaud ni froid. Alors puisque ses paroles ne suffisaient pas à le lui faire comprendre, Kagami lui colla... une baffe en pleine tronche. Le claquement et la douleur vive le firent revenir sur terre un peu brutalement !

« Oi, oi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous !? Le SM, c'est pas mon truc ! »

« Et comment peux-tu l'savoir ? J'parie qu't'as jamais essayé... Comme les mecs jusqu'ici... Pourtant, ça n'a pas l'air de te déplaire... » Sourit Kagami, en se repassant la langue sur la lèvre supérieure, découvrant des canines pointues.

« Ca n'a rien à voir ! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé !? »

« Oh, me dis pas que je t'ai fait mal ? Chochotte va... et après c'est moi qui fais craquer les tarlouzes, Monsieur le mâle hétéro cis-genre ? »

« Putain, j'étais bien là et t'as tout gâché ! »

« N'importe quoi... ça n'a pas du te chambouler tant que ça, puisque t'es toujours aussi dur... » Et comme pour alimenter ses dires, le rouge contracta ses muscles annaux. « Tu vois ? »

« Grrr... Ouais bah me frappe plus jamais sans prévenir, ok ? »

« Désolé, mais tu ne m'as pas donné le choix : c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour capter ton attention. Maintenant que c'est fait... j'aimerai que tu me touches... »

« Comment ça ? »

« Comme tout à l'heure, dans les toilettes. Mais avec ta main cette fois aaah... »

« Attends... t'es quand même pas... en train d'me demander... de... te tripoter la bite... !? »

ALORS LA IL N'EN REVENAIT PAS !

IL ETAIT CHOQUE !

Comment Kagami osait-il lui faire une requête pareille ?

Quel dévergondé ! La plupart des filles ne lui demandaient pas des trucs pareils, d'habitude !

Qu'était-il sensé faire ? Obéir ? Mais... mais... il ne savait pas comment faire ! Enfin, si mais... disons le honnêtement : ça le gênait. Aomine n'était pas tellement fan des gros phallus. Ni des phallus tout court, d'ailleurs.

« S'il te plaît... » Le supplia t-il de son regard brillant.

… Bon... c'est vrai que tout à l'heure, Kagami avait joué à l'avaleuse de sabre avec son épée personnelle dans les toilettes et il réitérait l'exploit à présent, dans un tout autre registre. Aomine supposait donc que cela méritait une forme de récompense... Normalement, il aurait envoyé bouler le roux en lui disant de s'occuper lui-même de son problème. Mais allez savoir pourquoi, Aomine jugea que cette fois, il pouvait faire preuve d'un peu de reconnaissance. Nan et puis, il était curieux aussi, en vrai.

« D'accord... »

Kagami aurait certainement pu le faire lui-même, mais étant donné qu'il était celui qui faisait tout depuis le départ ou presque, Aomine lui devait bien cela.

Il se saisit donc de la tige tigrée et amorça un franc mouvement de pompe dessus.

La sensation était étrange de toucher un autre pénis que le sien, mais... finalement pas désagréable. Tout comme un cul restait un cul, qu'il soit masculin ou féminin, un sexe d'homme restait un sexe d'homme. Celui de Kagami n'échappait donc pas à la règle, il semblait fait comme le sien a priori et frissonner aux mêmes caresses. Le brun insista donc sur la région du gland pour illustrer sa théorie. Gland qui avait déjà commencé à charrier ses premières larmes de sel, preuve que le traitement était plus qu'efficace.

N'empêche que jamais Aomine, la grande pornstar japonaise, ne se serait imaginé toucher un jour le sexe d'un autre mec.

Et d'apprécier ça.

Dans la limite du raisonnable, bien entendu.

D'ailleurs, il avait l'impression d'être plus dur depuis qu'il entendait Kagami gémir comme une catin, suite à ces caresses intimes.

Bref, cette baise partait totalement en couille...

Il se passait beaucoup trop de choses paranormales, qui échappaient à son contrôle. Et le pire, c'est que ce n'était pas si dommageable...

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

Kagami lui avait balancé un sort ou quoi ?

Pas étonnant d'un côté, le tigre était tellement beau... Même dans cette position, il semblait indomptable et n'avait rien perdu de sa virilité, contrairement à ce qu'aurait pensé Aomine, renversant ainsi tous les clichés...

Et si...

… AOMINE ETAIT EN TRAIN DE COMMENCER AIMER LES MECS A CAUSE DU ROUGE !?

Hey mais non, c'était pas du tout prévu ça ! Quoique... ça l'arrangerait quelque part. Non seulement, cela élargirait son éventail de conquêtes potentielles, mais en plus, comme il l'avait supputé un peu plus tôt, cela pourrait redonner un nouvel élan à sa carrière en déclin.

N'empêche que cela faisait beaucoup de nouvelles informations à encaisser...

« Aaaahh... Ao-Aomine... je vais jouir ! » Le prévint Kagami.

Quoi, là, maintenant, tout de suite !?

Merde ! Qu'était-il sensé faire dans ces cas-là ? Par réflexe de panique il lâcha la lance qu'il tenait, comme s'il venait de se brûler avec. Mais à cause des accélérations de Kagami, cela ne suffit pas à l'empêcher d'atteindre l'orgasme.

Et tandis qu'Aomine envisageait sérieusement d'appeler les pompiers ou l'armée pour prévenir une éventuelle explosion, un tsunami le submergea. Une pluie translucide et chaude s'abattit sur son abdomen (heureusement qu'il avait relevé son T-shirt, sinon, il était bon pour une bonne lessive décapante...) et il sentit Kagami se resserrer, devenant plus étroit que le vagin d'une pucelle de cinquante ans. (ne me remerciez pas pour cette merveille comparaison, elle m'est venue comme ça !) Le rouge juta sur lui et le brun se figea, pris dans un étau de chair brûlante. Kagami le pressa comme un citron dont il fallait extraire le nectar jusqu'à la dernière goutte et le brun n'eut d'autre choix (en était-ce vraiment un, d'ailleurs ?) que de succomber, capitulant à son tour dans un cri guttural.

A bout de souffle, le tigre roula sur le côté, s'écrasant sur le lit et non sur le brun.

Ils restèrent ainsi à fixer le plafond, essoufflés et sans bouger, sans parler, pendant quoi... ? Bien trente secondes ? Une minute ? Deux ?

Le temps paraît toujours difficile à estimer dans ces moments-là. En tout cas, ce fut Aomine qui rompit le premier le silence.

« Putain... tu m'as éclaboussé le bide avec ton sperme... »

Charmant comme premières paroles après coït. Mais Kagami ne s'en formalisa pas. Au contraire, il répondit, souriant, encore sous le coup de l'orgasme :

« Et toi tu m'as éclaboussé à L'INTERIEUR avec ton sperme. A priori, je dirai que c'est pire. Tu n'imagines pas comment c'est galère à enlever après... »

Aomine fut à CA de faire un commentaire désobligeant du genre « _Tu dois avoir l'habitude_ ! », mais au dernier moment, allez savoir pourquoi, il s'en abstint. Sans doute par instinct de survie. On ne contrarie pas un mec qui a les bras de la taille d'un parpaing et qui se trouve juste à côté de vos bijoux de famille... Un accident de broyage impromptu – ou pas – est si vite arrivé...

« Allez, m'aider à nettoyer le bazar que t'as fait... T'es responsable, j'te rappelle... alors assume... » Le taquina Taiga, en donnant une pichenette sur son sexe chocolaté ENFIN au repos.

Foutu tigre ! Il lui ressortait presque mot pour mot ses précédentes paroles !

« Nan ! Démerde-toi tout seul ! Dans tous les sens du terme, d'ailleurs ! »

« Putain, on n'peut vraiment rien te d'mander... »

Le rouge n'insista pas et il se releva un peu difficilement pour se rendre dans la salle de bain qui donnait sur la chambre. Lui, il se sentait bien. C'était vraiment... bien, oui, c'était le mot, pour une première fois. Et même s'il avait tout géré ou presque en solo, la coopération d'Aomine avait fait merveille. Il n'était pas déçu, non, mais le brun... ? Peut-être que lui l'était au final et que cela expliquait... sa froideur actuelle. Aomine avait-il des regrets ? Kagami ne l'espérait pas, mais c'était possible et sans doute inévitable... Et même s'il aimait les câlins après le sexe, l'américain était prêt à accepter le côté distant de son amant et à respecter ses caprices.

Il se leva donc sans demander son reste.

Aomine profita de ce moment de répit pour se remettre de ses émotions. Par chance, il trouva un paquet de _kleenex_ dans la table de chevet du rouge et il se nettoya donc avant que la semence n'ait eu le temps de sécher. Bien-sûr, il aurait certainement pu rejoindre Kagami sous sa douche pour se laver un peu mieux que ça, mais il n'en avait aucune envie.

Le contrecoup de l'orgasme était toujours violent chez Aomine et rarement joyeux.

Genre là, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : fuir avant que Kagami ne revienne. C'était toujours ce qu'il faisait après l'amour. Enfin, sauf quand il était chez lui, mais dans ces cas-là, il disait toujours à la fille qu'elle avait le temps de sa douche pour se tirer, parce qu'il ne voulait plus la voir à son retour...

Rien ne l'empêchait de prendre ses clics et ses clacs et se barrer en plantant Kagami seul dans son appart', mais le brun était pensif.

Il aurait bien besoin d'une bonne clope.

Petit à petit, il réalisait qu'il s'était fait piéger. Et en beauté. Au fur et à mesure que ses idées devenaient plus claires (et sombres), Aomine comprenait que Kagami l'avait rusé, en le caressant dans le sens du poil pour lui faire croire qu'il avait le contrôle, alors que tout du long, c'était le félin tigré qui l'avait conservé.

Il était parvenu à s'imposer en douceur.

Mais la curiosité d'Aomine prenait le pas sur sa susceptibilité et il ne pouvait pas partir sans savoir au moins comment Kagami avait trouvé cela. Pas qu'Aomine soit particulièrement désireux que le tigre ait pris son pied, mais il était nécessaire pour lui d'avoir cette information pour rectifier le tir et s'améliorer.

Et puis, ça faisait toujours plaisir à l'ego de recevoir des compliments ! Il était même prêt à parier que Kagami n'avait jamais eu un aussi... bon coup que lui, non obstant le fait que telle une vierge dans un gang bang, le bleu n'en avait pas branlé une seule durant l'acte... Enfin si, quand même un peu sur la fin, ne soyons pas mauvaises langues !

Le brun était donc dans l'attente des notes du jury, misant tout sur la note artistique pour avoir la moyenne (la note « technique risquant d'être aux fraises...) !

Heureusement pour lui, Kagami se dépêcha de revenir. Il avait passé un peignoir blanc, faisant ressortir le léger hâle de sa peau et ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés. Aomine trouvait cela troublant. Assez excitant, même... Il dut donc faire l'effort de se retenir de remettre le couvert avec l'autre fauve. Malgré les apparences, il était un peu nerveux... mais prêt à entendre les remarques de Kagami. Par contre, les accepter, c'était encore autre chose !

« Alors heureux ? Ca fait quoi de coucher avec un acteur de films de boules à succès ? »

De toute façon, à ce stade, une chose était certaine pour Aomine : c'est que Kagami dev(r)ait se sentir AU MOINS flatté de l'intérêt que le bleu lui avait accordé ! Non mais, c'était vrai quoi ! Aomine avait accepté de perdre sa virginité homosexuelle avec le rouge et vu que le brun était célèbre, bon coup ou pas, Kagami avait tout intérêt à s'estimer heureux d'avoir couché avec une telle star et à ne surtout pas se plaindre, parce que quelque part, cela voulait dire qu'Aomine l'avait estimé digne de sa glorieuse personne ! N'était-ce donc pas la marque de reconnaissance suprême, celle qui effaçait même la plus médiocre des performances horizontales ? Pour Aomine, en tout cas, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche et cela l'aida grandement à relativiser sur le fait que, peut-être, éventuellement, il avait quand même un peu chié dans la colle, en ne se montrant pas au top de son niveau habituel...

« C'était pas trop mal, je dois dire. Ma première fois hors plateau de tournage. »

« Hein ? »

Aomine tiqua sur la dernière phrase de Kagami, mais il ne se creusa pas la méninges plus que cela pour en décrypter la signification. C'était sans doute encore une blague du rouge, qui prenait un plaisir fou à le faire tourner en bourrique, depuis leur rencontre.

« Mais... il y a quelques détails sur lesquels tu peux mieux faire la prochaine fois... enfin, s'il y en a une... »

« Quoi, par exemple ? » Répliqua Aomine, du tac-au-tac.

« Hmm ? »

« J't'ai posé une question et j'attends une réponse, là ! »

« Heu oui... p-pardon, c'est juste que j'suis un peu surpris par ta réaction... En bien, évidemment. »

En effet, Kagami ne s'attendait pas à ce que le brun soit aussi... volontaire pour apprendre ! Il aurait pensé au contraire que ce dernier rejetterait en bloc toute critique.

« Mais bref... si tu veux tout savoir, il va falloir que je te cause d'un organe nommé « prostate »... Tu penses avoir un peu de temps à me consacrer, à ce sujet ? » Demanda Kagami, en grimpant à genou sur le lit.

Aomine haussa un sourcil, se sentant comme le cancre du collège au conseil de classe. Néanmoins, il ne protesta pas face au cours magistral qui s'apprêtait à lui être délivré.

« Heu... ouais... enfin, ça dépend, c'est quoi cette histoire de prostate au juste ? »

« La prostate, c'est cette boule de nerfs magique que j'ai stimulée tout à l'heure avec mon doigt. Celle qui t'a filé la gaule. »

« Ah tu parles du truc situé dans mon cul ? »

« Celui-là même. Tout les hommes en possèdent une. C'est ce qui permet la production des spermatozoïdes et... la prise de plaisir anal... » Sourit Kagami, un peu amusé par le franc parlé de son partenaire.

Pas facile cependant de s'improviser professeur de sexologie, en trouvant les bons mots...

« Sans dec' ? Tu veux dire que les filles n'en ont pas du coup ? Hmmm nan... oublie, question con vu c'que tu viens tout juste d'm'expliquer... »

« Il est véritablement essentiel de la toucher pendant le sexe entre deux mecs. C'est une zone érogène, tu comprends ? Mais pour cela, il faut la trouver d'abord... un peu comme le point G chez les filles... »

« Le point G ? Pffff, foutaises ! C'est une légende urbaine ce truc, un conte inventé par des nanas frustrées pour pousser les mecs à se donner toujours à fond ! »

Le rouquin soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez par dépit. Il aurait pensé que l'inventeur du légendaire et complexe _chiofuki_ maîtriserait un peu plus les bases du plaisir féminin...

« Crois-le où non, mais cette zone magique existe réellement, sauf que la débusquer peut prendre du temps. Par contre, c'est nettement plus facile chez les hommes, car la prostate est plus grosse et donc, plus aisée à localiser. »

« Ok, mais ça, je m'en fous, en fait. »

« Quoi ? » S'étonna Kagami, surpris par ce revirement de situation.

« Ouais, j'ai changé d'avis, ça ne m'intéresse plus ! J'veux plutôt qu'tu m'apprennes comment bander sur commande, c'est vachement plus intéressant ! »

« Si tu veux vraiment y arriver, il faut d'abord que tu apprennes à trouver la prostate ! Avant de se mettre courir, il faut savoir marcher ! Chaque chose en son temps, abruti ! » S'énerva légèrement le tigre.

Et puis merde quoi, c'était presque du secret professionnel là ! Secret qu'il n'avait pas très envie de partager avec Aomine. Après tout, c'était le problème du brun si lui avait décidé de ne pas en faire autant et de vendre sa technique à d'autres acteurs, ainsi qu'à une marque de _sextoys_ peu scrupuleuse !

« Ecoute, de toute façon j'en ai déjà trop dit. C'est une technique ancestrale qui se transmet de génération en génération. Il faut des années d'apprentissage pour la maîtriser et elle n'est dispensée que par trois personnes dans le monde ! » Mentit Kagami.

Le bronzé était tellement naïf qu'il le croirait sûrement sur parole.

Et cela ne manqua pas.

« Ohhh... c'est un truc de moines _shaolin_ alors ? »

« Ouais, voilà, quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Et seule une poignée d'élus peut y parvenir, au prix d'immenses sacrifices ! »

« Genre... faut s'entraîner à poil sous une cascade de flotte glacée, aux Cinq Pics de _Rozan_? »

« Exactement ! Enfin, un truc comme ça quoi... »

« Mouais... ça n'doit pas être aussi compliqué que tu l'dis, vu que t'y es bien arrivé toi. Et sans vouloir te vexer, quoi qu'en vrai je m'en tartine le fion avec la truelle de l'indifférence, t'as pas vraiment l'air d'être une lumière... »

Oh bordel, c'est que ce con allait le vexer s'il continuait. Kagami lui colla donc un bon coup d'oreiller sur la face.

« Si tu ne veux pas me croire, c'est ton problème ! Mais sache que je ne suis pas habilité à t'enseigner cette technique, c'est beaucoup trop risqué ! A titre d'exemple, si j'avais dévié ne serait-ce que de deux millimètres, tu aurais pu te retrouver paralysé à vie ! »

« Oi ! Et t'as OSE le faire quand même !? En sachant que t'avais encore moins de marge d'erreur qu'un neurochirurgien opérant le cerveau d'un nourrisson !? »

Aomine n'en revenait pas !

Ca, c'était fort de café !

« Déjà qu'il a fallu que je me prenne un doigt dans l'cul pour ça ! Quoique... si ça se trouve, c'était absolument pas obligé et tu m'l'as fait croire ! Enflure ! J'suis sûr que t'en as profité pour me doigter le fion gratuitement ! Haaaan mais ouaiiiiiiis c'est forcément ça ! Ca te faisait mouiller de m'infliger ton petit fantasme dégueulasse, uniquement parce que j'suis un acteur porno hyper populaire ! »

Et en cet instant, Kagami aurait aimé que toutes ces allégations soient vraies, uniquement pour faire enrager le brun. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas.

« Ta gueule ou la prochaine fois, j'fais en sorte que tu puisses plus jamais bander... » Le menaça Kagami, à bout de nerfs.

« Comment ça la « la prochaine fois » ? Quelle prochaine fois ? Tu crois au Père Noël ou quoi !? »

Le rouge se figea, en voyant Aomine sortir du lit pour remettre son pantalon.

« Où tu vas comme ça !? »

« A ton avis ? J'rentre chez moi, tiens ! Tu pensais quand même pas qu'on allait baiser toute la nuit et s'endormir ensuite tranquillement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en se jurant amour et fidélité pour toute la vie ? »

« Qu-Quoi ? Mais...! » Il était tellement choqué qu'il ne trouvait rien de plus à répondre.

« Tu m'as très bien compris ! J'ai eu c'que j'voulais, je n'ai donc plus aucune raison de rester ici ! Tu croyais me baiser, mais au final, c'est moi qui t'ai bien niqué. Et à tous les niveau, en plus... J'espère que t'as apprécié autant que moi et même si c'est pas l'cas, je m'en tape ! Parce que quoi qu'il arrive, grâce à toi, j'ai ENFIN trouvé ma nouvelle vocation, la réponse que j'étais venu chercher dans ce bar sordide. T'as plus rien à m'apporter maintenant, tu m'sers plus à rien si tu veux pas m'apprendre ta technique ninja, donc j'me tire ! Amuse-toi bien tout seul avec ta prostate ou ton point G, comme tu préfères ! »

Au regard de ce qui venait de se passer entre eux... c'était assez violent comme réaction...

Mais somme toute assez logique venant de quelqu'un comme Aomine, qui ne connaît aucune compassion. Cependant, au vu de la situation, ce retournement surprenait Kagami. Il avait peut-être un peu trop tiré sur la corde avec le brun, se pensant supérieur en menant le jeu, mais au final, Aomine était le plus expérimenté et il l'avait certainement conforté dans cette illusion.

Incapable de le retenir, Kagami - un peu sonné - hésita un moment à céder à son chantage et à lui enseigner ladite technique... mais... ce serait perdre le peu d'avance qu'il possédait encore et le rouge ne pouvait pas se permettre de tomber aussi bas. Il l'avait déjà fait une fois par amour et il s'en était mordu les doigts, jurant qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus. Nerveusement, il toucha d'ailleurs la chaîne accrochée autour de son cou, à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

Bien entendu, il aurait préféré que la soirée se termine autrement, mais c'était la fin la plus plausible. Une baise sans lendemain. Un coup tiré vite fait dans la tiédeur de la nuit. Une incartade. Un rêve, un fantasme... Et avec chaque fantasme lorsqu'il se réalise, on ne peut s'empêcher d'être déçu.

Aomine sortit de la chambre, puis de l'appartement, sans un regard pour son amant.

Kagami avait vraiment l'impression qu'Aomine l'avait pris pour la pute de service, à cela près qu'il ne l'avait même pas payé pour se déverser en lui. Mais le rouge était confiant. Tôt où tard, ils seraient sûrement amenés à se recroiser au détour d'un plateau, puisqu'ils exerçaient le même métier et d'ici là, quelqu'un lui aurait fait payer son irrespect total.

Ce que le rouge ignorait en revanche, c'est que ce fameux jour était déjà aussi proche...

* * *

Le lendemain, à la première heure pour lui, c'est-à en début d'après midi (jamais avant, pas quand il n'avait pas un tournage matinal de prévu...), Aomine débarqua au siège du _Studio Kiseki_. Il avait bien dormi, du sommeil du juste, ça, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Rien de tel qu'une bonne petite séance de sport pour s'aérer l'esprit et tomber comme une masse ensuite. Et puis surtout, il la tenait sa réponse ! Celle qu'il allait balancer à la face de ce coincé d'Akashi !

Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt d'ailleurs ?

Après tout, Aomine avait toujours eu énormément de fans _gays,_ alors se mettre à les troncher n'était que la suite logique ! Akashi allait certainement ADORER entendre cela ! Déjà parce que lui, les culs masculins, il semblait kiffer sa race dessus, mais surtout parce que la déclaration d'Aomine allait lui ouvrir de nouvelles perspectives commerciales. En effet, aucun des autres membres de la GoM n'était spécialisé dans les pédés... heu... les homosexuels ! Or, il était grand temps de s'y mettre, les mecs étant les premiers consommateurs de porno... Et puis, Satsuki lui avait que les jeunes filles adoraient ça, c'était très à la mode le « _Boys Love_ » ou un truc comme ça... donc, ça leur permettrait de toucher un public encore plus large, Aomine en était convaincu !

Sûr de lui et de son atout, Aomine ne prit même pas l'ascenseur. Il grimpa quatre à quatre avec détermination les marches et il arriva au sommet de la tour en un temps record. Là, il croisa Mayuzumi, assis derrière son comptoir, certainement en train de taper un courrier à la con commandé par Akashi. Bon, au moins, ça voulait dire qu'Akashi n'était pas en train de le trousser sur son bureau, comme la dernière fois et Aomine était ravi de pouvoir s'épargner la corvée de les voir baiser comme des bêtes.

« Aomine-san ? Vous n'étiez pas attendu aussi tôt. » S'étonna l'argenté au visage monolithique.

« Yo ! J'viens voir ton boss ! Il est dispo ? Oh et puis, tu sais quoi ? On s'en tape qu'il le soit ou non, parce qu'il va le devenir exprès pour moi ! J'ai un truc hyper important à lui annoncer ! »

« Je regrette, mais cela va devoir attendre. Il est actuellement en entretien. »

« En entretien ? Avec qui ? Kise est encore venu chialer dans son bureau pour une augmentation ? Midorima a peut-être cassé sa cravache ? Ou sa nouvelle soumise ? Mwahahaha ! »

Décidément, Aomine se trouvait à crever de rire. Mais apparemment, il ne faisait pas le même effet DU TOUT au réceptionniste/Secrétaire particulier/Homme à tout faire d'Akashi, dont le regard restait aussi vide que celui d'une carpe. Morte, la carpe hein.

« … Très drôle. Enfin bref, vous ne pouvez pas entrer. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? J'fais c'que j'veux ici, c'est **MOI** la star ! Sans MOI, ce studio n'existerait même pas et sans MOI, tu n'aurais même pas de boulot, alors n'oublie pas qui te permet de pouvoir te payer des nouilles instanées ! Et puis d'abord, tu comptes faire quoi pour m'en empêcher ? M'arrêter avec tes jolis petits muscles ? Ou appeler la sécurité peut-être ? »

« Bonne idée, tiens... J'ai hâte de vous voir vous faire rosser par les vigiles ! » Sourit sournoisement Gandalf le Gris.

Il tenta de même de dégainer un mémorable « _VOUS NE PASSEREZ PAS_ », mais Aomine fut le plus rapide, lorsqu'il comprit que Mayuzumi était sérieux et il se précipita à l'intérieur du bureau d'Akashi sans donner le temps au secrétaire de réagir.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire d'entretien, en plus ?

Est-ce qu'il s'agissait DEJA de son remplaçant ? Non, impossible ! Akashi lui avait dit qu'il lui donnait vingt quatre heures et le temps imparti ne s'était pas encore totalement écoulé ! De toute façon, c'était sûrement une menace en l'air, le rouge ne pouvait rien faire sans lui ! Le studio allait couler si Aomine, sa star, le quittait et Akashi le savait très bien ! De plus, il était impossible qu'il ait réellement réussi à le remplacer aussi vite !

Un peu paniqué tout de même, Aomine pénétra dans le bureau.

Et effectivement, Mayuzumi n'avait pas menti.

Akashi n'était pas seul.

Mais il n'était pas en compagnie de n'importe qui...

Cette silhouette, ce dos musclé si remarquable et cette grande taille agrémentés de cheveux roux... c'était forcément...

!

L'inconnu de la veille !

(Dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le prénom... ni même l'âge d'ailleurs... !)

Que faisait-il là ? Il postulait pour un rôle secondaire ?

« Tiens donc, Daiki. Entre, je t'en prie. Nous parlions justement de toi. Laisse-moi donc te présenter Kagami Taiga, ton remplaçant. »

* * *

 **19000 mots, mes beautés !**

 **Alors, vous avez aimé ?**

 **Vous avez sans doute remarqué que ce Kagami-là est "différent" de ceux que je fais d'habitude, moins naïf, moins innocent, moins sur la défensive. Du côté d'Aomine, en revanche, pas tellement de changements. Il est assez proche de celui de "Voisins", au niveau du caractère, peut-être un chouïa moins "intimidant".**

 **Je vais rendre très prochainement ma fic "interactive" et je vous demanderai votre avis en fin de chapitre, enfin, vous comprendrez quand on y sera ;) !**

 **Bon, une fois de plus, je me suis laissée emporter et j'ai débordé... Il n'était pas prévu que le chapitre finisse ainsi. Je comptais faire discuter un peu Akashi et ses deux fauves, mais pas pu, j'ai préféré couper ici ;) pour des raisons de longueur et de suspense évidentes.**

 **D'après vous, que va t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ? Vos théories sont toujours les bienvenues, j'adore les lire et elles me motivent, alors GIVE ME YOUR LOVE LECTRICE(S) !**

 **Des bisous :)**


	3. Aomine's Magical Mauvaise Foi !

**Hey girls, it's me, Mario !**

 **:p**

 **Pendant que certaines s'attaquent au "Writober" (allez les soutenir :) please !), votre serviteur/teuse, erf, peu importe, vous revient pour la suite des aventures classées X de Tigrou et Bagheera... (bon sang, c'est COMME CA que j'aurai du appeler cette fic, tiens !)**

 **Etant donné que cette fanfiction m'inspire tout particulièrement en ce moment, il n'est pas impossible que le prochain chapitre que je serai amenée à écrire et à poster la concerne encore...**

 **Je fourmille d'idées pour elle, c'est assez dingue ! (et sans spoilers, s'il vous plaît !)**

 **J'espère donc qu'elle vous enthousiasme autant que moi.**

 **Sur ce place au chapitre !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Contrairement à sa première journée au Japon, sa première nuit s'était plutôt bien passée. En effet, après le départ d'Aomine, le roux était tombé comme une masse dans son grand lit aux draps tous frais. Il fallait dire que le sexe – le vrai – avait toujours été pour Kagami une excellente source de fatigue. Très rapidement, le tigre s'était endormi du sommeil du juste, quelques minutes après le départ précipité de la panthère. On aurait pu croire que l'attitude changeante et particulièrement exécrable, voire méprisante d'Aomine à son égard aurait davantage refroidi Kagami, l'empêchant de tomber immédiatement dans les bras de Morphée.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Peut-être le rouge s'en moquait-il tout simplement.

Ou alors...

Peut-être que Kagami s'y attendait depuis le départ. Après tout, venant d'Aomine, au vu de ce à quoi Kagami avait assisté un peu plus tôt dans la journée, ç'aurait été le contraire qui se serait révélé étonnant. Comme par exemple, si le brun s'était transformé en guimauve câline, avide de mots doux, suite à leur petite partie fine.

Non, décidément, cela ne collait pas avec le personnage et Kagami en avait fait son deuil.

Une fois de plus, il n'était pas réellement déçu. Oui, bon, il l'avait été UN PEU en se prenant en pleine face tout le mépris d'Aomine. Mais jamais, ô grand jamais, Kagami ne s'était imaginé que l'insaisissable acteur star passerait la nuit blotti dans ses bras.

Et puis, le rouge était jeune.

Il savait relativiser et tentait de se focaliser uniquement sur le positif. Or, il avait tout de même pris la virginité (à un certain niveau) d'Aomine. Et par deux fois, même. (parce qu'il doutait sincèrement que quiconque ait déjà mis un doigt dans le glorieux derrière d'Aomine Daiki, pas même un proctologue.) Franchement, il y avait de quoi être fier. En tout cas, Kagami, lui, l'était.

Cette soirée s'était avérée extrêmement fructueuse si on prenait la peine d'analyser séparément chaque élément et pour une première journée de retour sur la terre de ses ancêtres, le bilan n'était pas si mauvais. Kagami n'avait pas à rougir de sa performance, un peu de « vrai » sexe avec un autre homme – et pas n'importe lequel, son fantasme d'adolescence, s'il vous plaît – l'avait même dérouillé et c'était une excellente chose pour la suite des événements. Bien entendu, je parle là de la carrière professionnelle de Kagami avant tout, car il ne serait pas étonnant que son futur employeur lui demande de coucher avec un acteur masculin d'ici peu.

Il se leva donc et petit-déjeuna frugalement, avant de recevoir un message d'Alex sur son portable.

Un léger sourire illumina le visage froissé par le décalage horaire de Kagami.

 **De : Alex**

 **Reçu à : 9h32**

 _ **« Hey champion, tu as conclu hier soir ? Faudra me raconter tous les détails ! Alors, est-ce qu'il en a une grosse ? »**_

Ah ce genre de questions sans tabou, c'était du Alex tout craché ça. Kagami roula des yeux, amusé malgré tout par le manque de pudeur de son amie.

 **De : Taiga**

 **Reçu à : 9h33**

 _ **« Tu connais déjà la réponse, tu as déjà vu presque tous ses films, j'te rappelle... »**_

 **De : Alex**

 **Reçu à : 9h33**

 _ **« Aaaaaaah ouiiiiiii ? Et la faute à qui ? Toi, rappelle-moi plutôt QUI insistait pour en regarder plusieurs par jour à une certaine époque, en faisant passer ces petites séances masturbatoires pour du travail ? :p »**_

La blonde avait répondu du tac-au-tac, ne lui octroyant aucun répit et Kagami soupira cette fois, tout de même un peu agacé.

Mais il ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait raison.

Son « _crush_ » sur Aomine ne datait pas d'hier et il risquait même de s'intensifier dans les prochains jours, étant donné la nature de ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

 **De : Taiga**

 **Reçu à : 9h35**

 _ **« TKT. C'est du passé tout ça. Maintenant que j'ai réalisé mon fantasme, ce mec est redescendu de son piédestal. Il m'a vraiment traité comme un trou pour se vider les burnes. Ah non pardon, pas juste un trou, mais DEUX trous pour être précis ! »**_

Le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'il ne parvenait même pas à en être vraiment fâché. Il avait balancé ça plus pour la forme ou pour s'en convaincre lui-même à la limite. Ce qui, bien-sûr, échoua lamentablement. Mais sans doute Alex arriverait-elle à le rabrouer suffisamment pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Parce qu'en l'état actuel des choses et bien disons que... si jamais Kagami était amené à recroiser Aomine, sur un tournage ou non d'ailleurs, il y avait de forte chances qu'il se jette sur sa queue comme un chien sur un os bien juteux.

Et ce, malgré l'attitude plus que cavalière de son ex-partenaire, ainsi que ses performances assez moyennes... Car en effet, Aomine était LOIN, mais alors trèèèèèèès loin, genre à des années lumière d'être le meilleur coup que Kagami avait déjà eu dans son lit. Ou contre un mur. Ou même dans des chiottes.

Mais c'était sûrement le _fan_ en lui qui se raccrochait à l'image b(i)aisée qu'il avait de son idole, fut-elle en carton-pâte et bien erronée, surtout.

 **De : Alex**

 **Reçu à : 9h36**

 _ **« Oh mon pauvre poussin, je suis désolée pour toi... C'est le genre de bifle en pleine face qui fait mal, ça... »**_ Oui, non, en tant qu'ex hardeuse, Alex ne pouvait décemment pas dire « baffe » comme tout le monde... **_« Mais ne te laisse pas abattre ! ^o^ Il vaut mieux que tu l'aies découvert dans un contexte privé, plutôt que sur un tournage où tu aurais été forcé de terminer la scène pour honorer le contrat. Et tu sais qu'il n'y a rien de pire qu'un mec bourrin qui s'y prend comme un manche ! Même la reine des simulatrices que j'étais n'arrivait pas à donner le change dans ces moments-là, c'est dire ! »_**

 **De : Taiga**

 **Reçu à : 9h37**

 _ **« Ouais enfin... il n'a pas été si nul que ça non plus... j'ai quand même réussi à prendre mon pied, mais... C'est plutôt la façon dont il s'est comporté avec moi après qui ne m'a pas plu... »**_

Et c'était parfaitement compréhensible.

Ca ne fait plaisir à personne de se faire jeter de la sorte, juste après avoir partagé un moment d'intimité.

 **De : Alex**

 **Reçu à : 9h38**

 _ **« C'était pourtant à prévoir, vu ce que tu m'avais raconté de lui cet après-midi, à propos des circonstances de votre rencontre ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, l'océan est rempli de poissons jeunes ou expérimentés, vigoureux et bien montés, on n'a que l'embarras du choix ! Tu en attraperas bien un autre dans tes filets, je ne m'en fais absolument pas pour toi hihi ! Alors rien ne t'oblige à mâcher de la vieille sardine avariée... ou de la morue mal dessalée, tu comprends ? »**_

 **De : Taiga**

 **Reçu à : 9h39**

 _ **« Heu... même si ta métaphore est aussi bizarre que mal choisie, je crois que oui, j'ai capté le message. En gros, t'es en train de me conseiller de passer à autre chose ? »**_

 **De : Alex**

 **Reçu à : 9h40**

 _ **« Exactement mon bichon ! That's the spirit ! Et puis ooookkkk, Aomine avait une grosse bite, c'est vrai et je comprends d'autant plus ta déception, mais il ne te méritait pas. Attends pour commencer, ce mec, on ne l'a jamais vu tourner dans un porno gay ! Et pourtant hier, il t'a sauté dessus comme la misère sur le monde ! Ce type ne sait vraiment pas ce qu'il désire et si tu veux mon avis, il est enfermé très, mais alors trèèèèèèèès trèèèèèès profondément dans son placard ! A tel point que personne ne réussira jamais à l'en faire sortir ! Tu sais comme moi qu'il n'y a rien de pire que les homo refoulés qui ne s'assument pas ! Et quand bien même il s'agissait d'un hétéro en béton qui était juste à la recherche du grand frisson, et bah c'est encore pire ! »**_ Le mit-elle en garde, à la manière d'une grande sœur bienveillante.

 **De : Taiga**

 **Reçu à : 9h42**

 _ **« Ouais, t'as sûrement raison... enfin, n'en parlons plus, d'accord ? »**_ Kagami savait que lorsque la blonde était lancée sur le sujet des « _performances_ » et qu'on le couplait à celui de « _l'homosexualité latente_ », elle devenait intarissable. Mieux valait donc la lancer sur une autre conversation. **« _Et dis-moi plutôt ce que tu as prévu pour moi aujourd'hui. Je dois rencontrer mon futur boss, non ? »_**

 **De : Alex**

 **Reçu à : 9h43**

 _ **« Gosh Taiga, I just don't like when some kind of moffo plays with my precious children ! »**_ Répliqua la lionne, à cours de japonais dans cette situation. **_« But I'll try not to talk about it anymore... except if I see that bastard again ! Then I'll be more than happy to tear his dick apart ahahah ! Mais sinon, oui, tu as rendez-vous avec lui cet après-midi. Je vais t'envoyer l'heure précise et le lieu du rendez-vous par SMS, avec un plan GPS d'ici une heure, d'accord ? Toi, pendant ce temps, tu te détends et surtout, tu ne penses plus à ce salop ! Il faut que tu dormes un peu pour avoir bonne mine et faire bonne impression surtout ! Oh et il faut que tu manges ! Tu sais comment j'ai galéré pour te trouver une boîte de céréales digne de ce nom ? A plus de 10 dollars américains ! Non mais c'est fou quand même ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien manger ces gens-là au petit-déjeuner ? »_**

 **De : Taiga**

 **Reçu à : 9h45**

 _ **« Bah peut-être qu'ils ne mangent que le midi et le soir... ? »**_

 **De : Alex**

 **Reçu à : 9h46**

 _ **« Et comment suis-je sensée le savoir ? C'est toi le japonais, je te rappelle ! Moi je ne suis qu'une autochtone à grosse poitrine perdue au beau milieu de cette jungle urbaine ahaha ! Enfin bref, je veux que tu sois au top de ta forme pour l'entretien ! C'est une chance en or pour ta carrière et tu n'en auras pas une deuxième comme ça, alors il faut que tu assures ! »**_

Ce message pourtant innocent fit grimper d'un seul coup la tension chez Kagami.

Mais Alex avait raison, il ne pouvait le nier. C'était le genre d'opportunités qui pouvait vous construire ou vous achever une réputation. Et comme au basketball – sport que Kagami affectionnait énormément – dans le monde du _show business_ , il fallait se tenir prêt à tout instant pour saisir la balle au bond et ne surtout pas la rater ! Le panier de la victoire en dépendait !

 **De : Taiga**

 **Reçu à : 9h46**

 _ **« Ok compte sur moi, j'te ferai honneur ! »**_

 **De : Alex**

 **Reçu à : 9h46**

 _ **« Ouais bah retourne te coucher, dans ce cas ! T'as pas du beaucoup dormir hier soir et j'veux pas que tu débarques à ton entretien avec une gueule de zombie ! ^^ »**_

 **De : Taiga**

 **Reçu à : 9h47**

 _ **« LOL d'accord. J'mets mon réveil vers midi, c'est bon ? »**_

 **De : Alex**

 **Reçu à : 9h48**

 _ **« Parfait. Si tu préfères, je peux même envoyer un taxi pour venir te chercher. Comme ça, tu pourras dormir un peu plus longtemps et tu n'auras pas à galérer en cherchant le lieu de RDV. »**_

 **De : Taiga**

 **Reçu à : 9h49**

 _ **« Merci, ce serait super ! Tu déchires, comme d'habitude. »**_

 **De : Alex**

 **Reçu à : 9h50**

 _ **« Je sais, je sais ! ^o^ Hmm... par contre, ton prince pas si charmant que ça a eu de la chance hier... Ils sont plutôt cool avec ça au Japon... But... fucking an underage person in the U.S... Well... he could have stayed in jail just for that... »**_

 **De : Taiga**

 **Reçu à : 9h51**

 _ **« Yeah... I know and I won't let that happen again, promise. Au fait, tu as pensé à ce que je t'ai demandé dans l'avion ? »**_

 **De : Alex**

 **Reçu à : 9h52**

 _ **« Oui mais, tu es sûr de vouloir y aller quand même ? Je veux dire... suite à ce qui s'est passé hier soir... c'est sans doute une mauvaise idée. »**_

 **De : Taiga**

 **Reçu à : 9h53**

 _ **« C'est vrai que je comptais y aller pour le voir avant tout, mais pas seulement. Donc, ça ira, je suppose. Je n'aurai qu'à l'éviter, le salon doit être tellement grande que ce ne sera pas très compliqué, au pire ! »**_

 **De : Alex**

 **Reçu à : 9h53**

 _ **« Mais est-ce que tu vas vraiment arriver à le faire ? Je te connais Taiga, alors personnellement, j'en doute. »**_

 **De : Taiga**

 **Reçu à : 9h54**

 _ **« Oh allez please, j'ai vraiment envie de me rendre à ce salon et ça n'a rien à voir avec Aomine, je t'assure ! Je suis persuadé que ce sera intéressant à tous les niveaux ! J'pourrai sans doute apprendre plein de choses sur l'industrie japonaise et son fonctionnement ! Et même me faire des contacts pros, tiens ! »**_

 **De : Alex**

 **Reçu à : 9h55**

 _ **« Hmm... ce n'est pas faux. D'accord, d'accord, je vais te prendre une place, mais promets-moi juste que je n'aurai pas à revenir te chercher au commissariat ! »**_

 **De : Taiga**

 **Reçu à : 9h56**

 _ **« Of course, ça je te l'ai déjà promis en plus ! Merci, t'es vraiment la meilleure, j'sais pas c'que j'ferai sans toi ! »**_

 **De : Alex**

 **Reçu à : 9h57**

 _ **« Tu serais sûrement encore à la fac, pour obtenir ton doctorat de physique quantique avec mention, en vue d'intégrer la NASA et non en train de tourner dans des pornos spécialisés dans le 'cream pie' ahaha ! Erm... ._. »**_

 **De : Taiga**

 **Reçu à : 9h57**

 _ **« Ne dis pas ça. C'est vrai après tout, rien ne garantit que j'aurai réussi à passer les tests de sélection. »**_

 **De : Alex**

 **Reçu à : 9h57**

 _ **« Evidemment que si et tu le sais. C'était ton rêve de devenir astronaute. »**_

 **De : Taiga**

 **Reçu à : 9h58**

 _ **« Ecoute-moi Alex : ce choix, c'est le mien, c'est moi qui l'ai fait, tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans. Et puis finalement, je réalise un peu mon rêve, dans le sens où je mets des gens en orbite en leur faisant voir des étoiles ! »**_

 **De : Alex**

 **Reçu à : 9h58**

 _ **« Ahahaha ! Ce n'est pas faux... en plus, tu as déjà vu la lune sous toutes ses formes :) »**_

Le porno, l'astronomie, tout ça, tout ça, ce n'était pas si différent que ça finalement...

Cela dépendait pour qui, parce que bon, passer de l'un à l'autre de ces domaine constituait un peu le plus grand écart idéologique et professionnel possible.

 **De : Taiga**

 **Reçu à : 9h58**

 _ **« LOL exactement ! Donc tu vois, tout est cool, y a pas de regret à avoir :p Sur ce, je vais te laisser et retourner me prélasser dans les bras de Morphée. Merci pour tout. »**_

 **De : Alex**

 **Reçu à : 9h59**

 _ **« Ok. Je donnerai ta place pour le salon au chauffeur de taxi également, parce que j'ai pas mal de choses à faire ici encore et je ne sais pas si nous aurons le temps de nous voir avant demain. »**_

 **De : Taiga**

 **Reçu à : 9h59**

 _ **« Pas de souci. A plus' alors et pense à profiter un peu de la ville aussi, hein ? :D Bye, see ya later ! »**_

Bon finalement, la journée s'annonçait plutôt bien, tout compte fait !

Kagami ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui pourrait la perturber...

Et il avait tellement, mais alors tellement tort.

* * *

A l'heure dite et sans la moindre minute de retard, Kagami grimpa dans le taxi qui l'attendait déjà. Le chauffeur lui remit son billet d'entrée pour le salon qui se tiendrait le lendemain. C'était d'ailleurs la première chose à laquelle le rouge avait pensé en sachant qu'il s'embarquait pour Tokyo. A priori, ses hardeurs auraient du être du se trouver quelque peu refroidie suite aux récents événements de la veille, mais il n'en était rien.

Le tigre avait toujours autant envie d'y aller, si ce n'était même plus maintenant ! En effet, il avait une raison supplémentaire d'y faire une petite apparition qu'il espérait être remarquée par une certaine personne qui normalement, serait présente. En tout cas, le programme de l'exposition l'indiquait et Kagami avait hâte. Non, « hâte » serait un euphémisme. Disons plutôt qu'il était excité comme une puce sur le dos d'un chihuahua sous ecstasy. Oui, c'était déjà plus proche de la réalité.

En à peine un quart d'heure, Kagami fut déposé devant un immense building à l'architecture archi-moderne, tout en verre. Ca lui rappelait certains quartiers d'affaires de Los Angeles, où il avait passé son adolescence. Son père, d'ailleurs, travaillait dans une tour de ce genre. Takeru Kagami était un avocat de renom aux Etats-Unis. Il faisait régulièrement la couverture de magazines en tous genres, aussi bien les plus sérieux que les plus frivoles, comme les _tabloïds_. On le surnommait le _Tigre du_ Barreau et en tant qu'avocat de la défense, il se voyait souvent confié les intérêts de stars du _showbusiness_ , en particulier d'acteurs.

Et bien souvent... ses clients venaient du milieu du porno, mais Takeru les traitait comme les autres, sans la moindre distinction quant à leur mode de vie. Après tout, qui était-il pour juger ? Lui, il était avocat, ce n'était pas du tout le même métier. Grâce à son statut d'homme respecté, le père de Taiga avait été à l'origine de beaucoup d'avancées salariales dans le milieu, mais pas uniquement. Il oeuvrait pour le confort des acteurs, en plus de leurs conditions de travail, devenant l'instigateur principal du port obligatoire de préservatifs sur les tournages, au début des années 2000.

Malheureusement, ce qui aurait du être imposé depuis le départ comme un geste automatique s'était difficilement mis en place à cause du côté jugé inesthétique de la capote, mais lorsque l'un des clients de Takeru s'était retrouvé infecté par le VIH sur un tournage, le brillant avocat s'était battu bec et ongles pour que chacun se protège. « _On ne devrait pas risquer sa vie en faisant son travail, quel qu'il soit !_ » Kagami se souvenait de cette phrase qui l'avait marqué. Oui, elle était naïve, sans doute, mais elle reflétait bien l'état d'esprit et la détermination de son géniteur. Or, c'était quelque chose que son fils avait toujours admiré et dont il essayait de s'inspirer au quotidien.

Et aujourd'hui, par exemple, cela lui était bien utile, parce qu'il se sentait vraiment impressionné. Apparemment, ces gens-là jouaient dans la cour des grands et Kagami n'avait pas l'habitude d'un tel luxe. Ce fut encore plus flagrant lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. Honnêtement, on était loin, mais alors très loiiiin du petit studio à moitié clandestin qu'on louait à l'heure et des productions minables, voire sordides dans quelques cas heureusement minoritaires. Certes, ce n'était que la face émergée de l'iceberg, mais elle était déjà extrêmement prometteuse, même en supposant qu'il ne s'agisse ici que de bureaux. Il se rendit au comptoir d'accueil en acajou et il en profita pour prendre quelques renseignements auprès de la charmante hôtesse qui se trouvait là. Celle-ci lui expliqua succinctement qu'une partie des studios de tournage était quand même hébergée en ces lieux, ce qui surprit Kagami. En bien. Tout cela faisait très sérieux et irrémédiablement penser aux studios hollywoodiens, même si c'était un tout autre genre d'oeuvres que l'on filmait ici...

« _Alors c'est le fameux Studio Kiseki, le fleuron de l'industrie japonaise du X... Hmm... bizarrement, ce nom me semble familier, mais pourquoi ? Merde, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir... J'ai sûrement déjà vu certaines de leurs productions..._ »

Au cours de sa petite enquête, Kagami appris également que l'immeuble abritait – tenez-vous bien – sa propre chaîne de télévision ! Et pas du style petite chaîne minable que personne ne regarde, non, non, apparemment, les profits générés étaient colossaux et permettaient de financer en grande partie les programmes tournés par le studio. Alex avait raison, le Japon, c'était vraiment un autre monde. Un monde totalement à part, qui dénotait avec l'industrie pornographique d'Europe ou même celle des Etats-Unis. Les recettes générées par les régies publicitaires étaient juste colossales ici et les annonceurs n'avaient pas honte, ni même peur d'être associés à des noms aussi inspirants que « _Bukkake 3000_ » « _La chatte à la voisine_ » ou encore des pseudonymes de hardeurs tels que le très inspirant « _John Biroute_ ».

Pour Kagami, si jamais il avait la CHANCE d'être retenu pour tourner dans un long (ou même un court, à ce stade, il ne faisait pas le difficile !) métrage, ce serait la consécration.

Purement et simplement.

Cela ne faisait juste aucun doute pour le roux, qui était plus motivé que jamais à gagner ses jalons.

Les portes de la gloire s'ouvraient à lui et il devait honorer la confiance d'Alex. La blonde avait sûrement pris pas mal de risques en l'envoyant ici et la connaissant, elle s'était battue bec et ongles pour lui décrocher cet entretien.

« _Ahhh … ! Ca me revient maintenant ! Il me semble qu'Aomine a beaucoup travaillé avec cette boîte de prod', la plupart de ses films ont été réalisés par le studio Kiseki, c'est pour ça que ce nom m'évoquait quelque chose ! Purée, ça me donne encore plus envie de bosser avec eux !_ »

La belle hôtesse brune le sortit alors de ses pensées en lui indiquant donc l'étage, ainsi que l'emplacement où il devait se rendre, mais Kagami n'avait aucunement l'habitude d'une telle... grandiloquence architecturale et tout naturellement, il se perdit, comme c'était à prévoir. Tout n'était que dédales de couloirs et cul de sac, chaque mur ressemblant à l'autre, sans signe distinctif.

L'enthousiasme de Kagami s'effrita en un instant. S'il n'arrivait pas à temps à destination, autant dire que vu l'ampleur de l'endroit, son entretien serait plié avant même d'avoir débuté ! Les japonais étaient très à cheval sur les principes de politesse et la ponctualité semblait être au sommet de cette liste à respecter sous peine d'ostracisme.

Désespérément seul, il arpentait les longs couloirs d'un blanc aseptisé qui lui montait à la tête, lorsque tout à coup, au détour de l'un d'eux et plus précisément à l'angle de deux corridors, il heurta _quelque chose._ Une forme dure qu'il identifia à sa taille comme étant soit un immense pot de fleur, soit... un être humain. Mais pourtant il était sûr de n'avoir vu personne ! Cela faisait un quart d'heure qu'il tournait en rond et il n'avait pas croisé âme qui vive à ce maudit étage !

« Aïe. » Répondit alors la plante verte.

« Désolé, heu... »

…

… Attends, depuis quand ça parle les vases géants ?

Kagami baissa la regard et semblant apparaître de nulle part une silhouette toute pâle se dessina à sa plus grande surprise.

Pour ne pas dire frayeur.

En témoigna le cri fort peu viril que le rouge poussa suite à cette révélation.

« Hmm... ? »

« Bordel, vous m'avez fait peur ! Je ne vous avais pas vu, on dirait que vous vous êtes téléporté dans mes pattes ! » Se rendait compte que sa stupeur pouvait le faire paraître un peu agressif, Kagami baissa d'un ton et il tendit la main pour aider son interlocuteur à se remettre sur pied. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui, je crois. »

« M-merde ! Vous saignez du nez ! P-pardon... je vous ai percuté un peu fort, on dirait ! »

Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop comme on dit...

Kagami avait beau redoubler d'effort pour être courtois et poli, il y avait toujours un souci avec son franc parlé, même quand il fallait que rien ne dépasse ! Son langage n'était pas franchement correct...

« Ah bon ? » Répondit l'argenté, apathique.

« Attendez... j-je dois avoir un mouchoir dans... ma poche. Ne bougez pas... »

Le rouge fouilla à la recherche dudit morceau de tissu, sans succès. Quelle idée Alex avait-elle eu aussi de lui préparer ces fringues bien trop strictes ! Il ressemblait à un MAC dans son costume noir avec chemise rouge à moitié ouverte sur son torse parfait. Oui, pour Kagami, c'était en faire beaucoup trop pour un simple entretien, il ne venait pas tapiner que diable ! Et pourquoi pas mettre une gourmette plus grosse que son poignet et la chaîne en or bien visible qui allait de paire aussi ? Mais bon, d'après la blonde il était important pour Kagami de porter des vêtements plus formels pour prouver son sérieux et également pour se vieillir... histoire de ne pas éveiller les soupçons sur son âge réel...

« Mince, j'ai oublié d'en prendre on dirait... J'suis vraiment confus ! »

« Dans ce cas, vous pourriez déchirer un morceau de votre chemise et me le donner en guise de kleenex. Comme le tissu est déjà rouge, le sang ne se verra pas dessus. » Annonça l'autre de but en blanc. (et il était trèèèèès blanc de peau.)

« Qu-quoi ? »

Kagami haussa un sourcil, incapable de déterminer si ce garçon était en train de se payer sa tronche, ce qui était pourtant très certainement le cas. Mais après tout, il s'agissait peut-être du BIG BOSS des lieux, qui sait, alors pour ne pas le vexer, l'américain commença à s'exécuter, déboutonnant lentement sa chemise POUR LA LUI OFFRIR TOUTE ENTIERE S'IL VOULAIT PUTAIN !

« Je plaisantais, vous êtes vraiment naïf, vous savez. Ca pourrait même se retourner contre vous un jour. » L'interrompit juste à temps la petite crapule, mais pas avant d'avoir eu un aperçu de la superbe musculature dorée du tigre. « Et puis, je vais saigner encore plus du nez, si vous continuez à vous dévêtir ainsi impudiquement devant moi. »

Kagami ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes, rougissant un peu sous cet ordre. Alors ce type lui avait demandé ça uniquement pour pouvoir se rincer l'oeil ? Wow... ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas fait un tel rentre dedans (du moins, de manière aussi directe) et lui, il avait sauté à pieds joints dans le piège, sans même se méfier. Son bon cœur allait le prendre un jour, c'était certain. En effet, Kagami était de ceux qui donneraient sa chemise sans hésiter, pour protéger autrui du froid.

Peut-être même de manière un peu trop littérale, d'ailleurs.

« Laissez-moi deviner » Fit le fantôme en reniflant un peu. « Vous êtes acteur, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hmm... ouais... je m'appelle Kagami Taiga et je viens de Los Angeles. »

« Ah je me disais bien qu'avec votre carrure vous ne pouviez pas être preneur de son. Pourtant, je ne vous avais jamais vu ici, vous êtes une nouvelle recrue, je suppose ? »

« On peut dire ça... enfin... seulement si j'arrive à trouver le maudit bureau de la direction dans les temps, bien entendu ! Et c'est mal parti là... »

« Je sais où se trouvent les bureaux d'Akashi-kun, je peux vous accompagner. »

« Sérieux ? Vous feriez ça pour moi ? Wow merci, mec ! Ca ne le fait pas vraiment d'arriver en retard à un entretien, comme première impression, on a vu mieux ahaha... » Le gratifia t-il d'une tape amicale dans le dos.

« Pas de problème. Personnellement, je suis sensé me rendre sur le plateau de tournage n° 8 dans 2 minutes, mais personne ne remarquera mon absence si je ne suis pas à l'heure... comme d'habitude. »

« Oi, pas question pour moi de vous mettre en retard hein ! V-vous faites partie de l'équipe technique c'est ça ? »

« Non, je suis acteur. »

« Heu... acteur... ? Genre... figurant ? »

« Non, je suis l'acteur principal. »

WHAAAAAAAAT ?

Kagami faillit trébucher tandis que son comparse saignant se mettait en route. Comment se NABOT pouvait-il être acteur !? Il avait le charisme d'une huître creuse ! Enfin non, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. A bien l'y regarder, il était plutôt mignon, mais son manque de présence était tout bonnement... catastrophique. Sûrement le genre de gars qui devait toujours être choisi en dernier dans l'équipe, en cours de sport.

« Je m'appelle Kuroko Tetsuya, vous avez peut-être déjà vu certains de mes films. J'ai tourné dans... »

« … _Leçons particulières avec Tsubasa-sensei._ »

« Oh je vois que vous me connaissez. »

« Un peu mon n'veu ! C'est juste l'un de mes films préférés EVER ! »

Cependant...

« Mais... sans vouloir vous vexer évidemment, je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir vu dans ce film... et... je suis quelqu'un d'assez physionomiste d'ordinaire... »

« Je vous assure que je suis bel et bien l'acteur qui a pris Tsubasa-sensei contre le tableau, en lui insérant une craie dans l'anus. »

Oh que oui Kagami se souvenait de cette scène marquante, que dis-je, CULTE dans le domaine du X ! Presque aussi légendaire que le « _chiofuki_ » d'Aomine, parce que la légende racontait qu'elle avait été complètement improvisée par l'acteur masculin lui-même, au dernier moment. Et autant dire qu'il fallait une sacrée paire de cou... heu... d'audace pour oser un truc pareil !

« Quoi, sérieux !? Mais vous êtes carrément une légendaire alors ! Et... maintenant que vous le dites, je me rappelle effectivement du visage et du corps de l'actrice qui jouait Tsubasa-sensei, mais... par contre, je n'ai aucun souvenir de son élève, c'est bizarre quand même... Cette scène m'a tellement marqué pourtant ! »

« Ne vous en faites pas, ça m'arrive tout le temps. » Répliqua l'autre, sur un ton neutre.

Il semblait être en train de fouiller sur son téléphone portable, tandis qu'il escortait Kagami d'un pas sûr à travers le dédale.

« Regardez. Vous me croyez maintenant ? » Fit-il en exhibant la page _WikiPORNdia_ dudit film sur son écran.

Et en effet, son nom était bel et bien crédité au générique. Kagami cligna des yeux.

« Non mais je vous croyais déjà au départ hein ! »

« Menteur. »

« J'vous jure que si... ! C-c'est juste que... je n'ai pas toujours une bonne mémoire visuelle... »

« Ah bon ? Dire qu'i peine deux minutes vous vous vantiez d'être physionomiste. Enfin... pas d'inquiétude, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit : ce n'est pas la première fois que cela m'arrive et certainement pas la dernière non plus. »

« Mais alors si vous êtes réellement Kuroko Tetsuya, ça veut dire que vous avez joué dans des tonnes de films ! Incroyable, je suis face à une sacrée star ! Votre carrière incite au respect, si seulement je pouvais en avoir ne serait-ce que le tiers, je m'estimerai déjà plus que chanceux ! » Sourit Kagami, visiblement admiratif de la filmographie de son confrère.

« Si la plupart des gens connaissent mon nom, ils ont en revanche toujours du mal à mettre un visage dessus. Je ne sais donc pas si je dois m'estimer aussi chanceux que vous le dites. »

« Cela dit... je suis à peu près certain d'avoir vu à peu près tous vos films et plusieurs fois même ! Ils font indéniablement partie de mes sources d'inspiration ! C'est quand même dingue que je sois incapable de me souvenir... de vous... »

« Ca va. Vraiment. Vous ne devriez pas y attacher autant d'importance. Avec le temps, c'est presque devenu un _running gag_. Moi, je préfère le prendre ainsi en tout cas. »

Et bien... Ce Kuroko était drôlement... philosophe... Enfin, à sa place, il valait mieux l'être ! Mais Kagami ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela profondément triste et... se demander comment il réagirait à la place du fantôme... Parce que bordel, c'était juste hyper vexant comme situation ! Kagami l'imaginait d'ailleurs assez bien être obligé de constamment rappeler son nom sur les tournages, histoire qu'on ne le confonde pas avec un ingé-son ou un simple figurant...

« Ouais, vous avez peut-être raison... » Approuva Kagami, pas tout à fait convaincu tout de même.

A quoi bon être connu, si l'on n'était pas « reconnu » ? Ca n'avait pas tellement de sens pour le tigre, mais il respectait (et enviait, même...) le recul de Kuroko sur les événements. En effet, si la situation était inversée et lui arrivait à lui, Kagami ne réagirait certainement pas aussi bien. Cela signifierait que tous ses sacrifices personnels et ce pour quoi il avait travaillé toute sa vie n'aurait été qu'une vaste illusion. Mais quelque part, il comprenait le comportement plutôt positiviste de Kuroko : c'était sans doute une façon pour l'argenté de se blinder et de pouvoir continuer à mener sa petite existence, aussi insignifiante soit-elle finalement dans le monde du porno.

« Voilà, tu es arrivé Kagami-kun. Et pile à l'heure. » Lui signala soudainement Kuroko.

Ils se tenaient à présent dans un grand hall donnant sur un petit comptoir et une grande double porte, comme celle d'un château fort. Impressionnant !

Mais ce qui interpella notre graine d'acteur fut surtout les cinq portraits grandeur nature accrochés aux murs : deux à gauche, deux à droite et un au centre, suspendu au dessus de l'entrée du bureau du _big boss_.

Tout à gauche se trouvait la photo d'un beau blond inconnu au bataillon : Kise Ryota. Ses yeux en amandes très marqués le faisaient ressembler à un chat espiègle et il émanait de lui une allure presque princière, à la fois élégante et rayonnante. Immédiatement, Kagami ressentit de la sympathie pour ce jeune homme, qui devait être à peine plus âgé que lui et sans doute tout aussi nouveau dans la profession, étant donné que Kagami ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu l'un de ses films auparavant. (Dommage.) C'était également le seul qui souriait avec franchise et entrain sur sa photo, comme si c'était une seconde nature chez lui. Kagami devina que ce Kise était sûrement habitué à le faire sur commande. En tout cas, il semblait vraiment content et fier d'être là !

A côté de lui était placé un homme aux cheveux émeraude. Même si ses lunettes cachaient ses yeux d'un vert tout aussi profond, on pouvait aisément capter la dureté de son regard d'acier, néanmoins contrebalancé par la clarté de ses prunelles et ses longs cils féminins. Le rouge n'eut aucun mal à l'identifier : Midorima Shintaro, l'un de ses acteurs favoris du moment. Un véritable professionnel à la discipline drastique, dont Kagami se sentait proche d'une certaine manière parce que tous deux étaient des bourreaux de travail, toujours enclins à se perfectionner pour devenir les meilleurs dans leur catégories respectives.

Tout à droite, on pouvait apercevoir le portrait... de ce que Kagami identifia difficilement comme étant Kuroko, mais il se situait dans la pénombre et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, à moitié caché par une immense plante verte... Il sembla à Kagami que le fantôme fermait les yeux sur la photo et qu'elle était mal centrée, mais difficile à dire pour ce qu'il en voyait...

Près de lui, un autre acteur que Kagami connaissait bien, puisqu'il donnait dans le _food porn,_ également nommé « _sitophilie_ » (mot compte triple au _Scrabble_ , bon courage pour le placer !), un domaine extrêmement apprécié par le gros mangeur qu'était le rouge ! Il s'agissait de Murasakibara Atsushi, un colosse aux cheveux violets mi-longs qui toisait les deux mètres dix, taille assez peu représentée dans le monde du porno. (et dans la vraie vie aussi, d'ailleurs. Surtout au Japon). Pour information, il n'y avait pas que sa hauteur qui était... hors norme disons. Tout chez lui était... proportionné à l'échelle de la démesure, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... On racontait à son sujet qu'il préférait se servir de sa langue, plutôt que de son sexe sur les tournages, ce qui pouvait se comprendre d'une certaine manière car rares étaient les actrices à pouvoir « accueillir » un tel monstre en elles... Du coup, Murasakibara n'y allait jamais « à fond », ni « jusqu'au bout », ce qui lui avait valu avec le temps une réputation (seulement à moitié méritée) de grosse feignasse molle et patentée.

Enfin, au milieu, comme s'il trônait parmi les autres tel un roi veillant sur ses sujets, se trouvait le portrait d'Aomine Daiki.

Et comment dire... ?

Je pense que vous comprendrez toutes que le cœur de Kagami accéléra ses battements à ce moment-là...

Le portrait lui rendait d'ailleurs entièrement justice. Le brun était vêtu d'un costume noir très classe sur la photo et même si son visage carré semblait un peu sévère, il envoyait du pâté, pour parler un peu familièrement. Ca donnait juste envie de lui faire l'amour sur le champ. Ou de se faire prendre contre tout meuble/mur/ arbre se trouvant à leur portée... Il se dégageait quelque chose de sauvage et à la fois de noble de cette photo.

Cependant, contrairement au rayon de soleil blond, Aomine n'avait pas l'allure typique du prince charmant de conte de fée, mais plutôt celui de la vilaine enchanteresse, si fascinante de noirceur. Pas sorcière, non, ce serait trop péjoratif pour le décrire quand il était question d'une grande magicienne respectée et crainte de tous, dont on sentait qu'elle avait été REINE un jour, régnant sur un empire entièrement soumis à sa volonté. Son regard bleu nuit arborait une telle mélancolie, qu'elle était presque physiquement perceptible et douloureuse pour Kagami.

Car voilà ce qu'était devenu Aomine Daiki aujourd'hui : un roi déchu... l'ombre de celui qu'il fut jadis, maintenant que la gloire l'avait abandonné. Même ce portrait, pourtant fidèle, semblait totalement suranné, en contradiction avec l'homme que Kagami avait eu hier face à lui. En effet, le tigre avait senti toute la détresse et les doutes de cet homme fier qui avait perdu de sa superbe... qui n'inspirait plus ni l'admiration, ni la crainte...

Secouant la tête pour éviter de trop penser à son idole en pleine déchéance, Kagami s'efforça de sourire et il s'empressa de serrer la main de son acolyte argenté.

« Merci de m'avoir mené à destination ! Sans toi, je n'y serai probablement jamais parvenu. »

« C'est même certain. Beaucoup de gens se sont déjà perdus ici. Des visiteurs, des techniciens, même des femmes de ménage... et on ne les a jamais revus. Il paraît qu'à minuit les soirs de pleine lune, on peut entendre les lamentations de leurs fantômes, coincés dans ces locaux pour toujours. » Enonça stoïquement le garçon aux cheveux gris-bleus. « … A moins qu'il ne s'agisse des milliards de spermatozoïdes vaillamment tombés au combat sur ce champ de bataille charnel, au nom du divertissement et de la masturbation. » Termina t-il sur une note plus... enfin moins... disons... « tragique », vu la poésie relative qui s'en dégageait.

Il ne serait jamais venu à l'idée de Kagami de comparer les spermatozoïdes à des combattants, mais ne les appelait-on pas souvent « _petits soldats_ » ? De toute évidence, ici, ce n'était pas le sang qui coulait après les corps à corps violents, mais bel et bien un autre type de fluide vital...

« Qu-quoi !? T-tu plaisantes, pas vrai ? »

En tout cas, Kagami avait beau être doté d'un esprit plutôt cartésien et scientifique, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il était d'une nature très crédule en ce qui concernait les événements potentiellement surnaturels et en particulier les histoires de revenants et d'âmes en peine. En un mot (ou plutôt en cinq) : il avait peur des fantômes et sans le savoir Kuroko venait de taper dans le mille.

« Qui peut le dire ? En tout cas, évite d'errer dans les couloirs les soirs de pleine lune, c'est juste un conseil. Sur ce, je dois rejoindre mon plateau de tournage. Bonne chance pour ton entretien et à bientôt, peut-être. »

Kuroko s'inclina alors poliment, dans un style typiquement japonais. Kagami qui ne maîtrisait pas encore bien tous les codes sociétaux de son pays natal lui attrapa la main qu'il serra à l'en broyer avec sa nonchalance communicative.

« Merci ! J'espère qu'on sera amené à collaborer ensemble dans un futur proche ! » Sourit le rouge, affichant sa moue la plus charmeuse, ce qui ne déclencha chez Kuroko qu'un clignement de paupières désespérément neutre.

Ah ! La jeunesse, si fougueuse, toujours à s'emballer pour rien ! Mais Kuroko devait bien admettre que c'était plutôt mignon... Kagami possédait encore cette innocente fraîcheur, presque communicative dont certains auraient grand besoin au sein du studio...

* * *

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le grand bureau - non sans s'être fait annoncer au préalable par le secrétaire particulier d'Akashi-san, un grand type mince aux cheveux argentés qui arborait un air de famille avec Kuroko... et le même manque de présence, étant donné que Kagami avait bien failli ne pas le voir, alors que le type était pourtant planté derrière son comptoir, impossible à rater, enfin bref... - la première chose qui frappa Kagami fut... de retrouver les portraits des cinq acteurs fétiches du studio, accrochés également aux murs dans la même disposition.

Mais ce qui en réalité le surpris, fut qu'il en manquait un et pas des moindres : celui d'Aomine, qui aurait en toute logique du trôner au dessus du bureau du jeune PDG. Bon... « jeune », tout était relatif, l'homme semblait être de la même génération qu'Aomine. Et maintenant que Kagami y pensait, issu de la même génération que Kuroko également, puisque le tigre se souvenait avoir vu des films assez anciens où figuraient cependant le petit fantôme.

D'ailleurs, parlons-en en du patron du studio : de taille relativement moyenne pour un homme, une peau pâle et des yeux perçants hétérochromatiques, contrastant avec le rouge sanguin de ses cheveux, beaucoup plus prononcé que la couleur capillaire de Kagami. Le gars en imposait, possédant une aura indéfinissable et Kagami frissonna immédiatement lorsqu'ils se serrèrent la main. Il y avait presque quelque chose de malsain chez lui, mais impossible de dire quoi. En tout cas, Kagami eut l'impression que le regard étrange de son interlocuteur était en train de sonder son âme. Encore une fois, la sensation était indescriptible, mais extrêmement froide, conférant au malaise.

« Asseyez-vous. » Invita la voix doucereuse d'Akashi.

Obéissant au doigt et à l'oeil à cet homme qui ne devait tolérer aucun refus, Kagami s'installa et bien que son fauteuil soit très confortable, le tigre gigota nerveusement dessus, ne parvenant pas à trouver la bonne position. Il avait vraiment le désagréable sentiment qu'Akashi l'épiait, épluchant chacun de ses gestes, si bien que Kagami n'arrivait plus à savoir s'il était venu pour passer un entretien ou pour une consultation médicale, voire même une autopsie et notre jeune acteur avait l'intime conviction que ce premier rendez-vous ne se déroulerait absolument pas de manière conventionnelle...

Pourtant, les choses débutèrent de façon assez classique au départ, puisqu'Akashi lui présenta l'entreprise succinctement. D'après ce qu'en retint Kagami - étant donné que l'hôtesse d'accueil lui avait déjà fait un premier topo – le Studio Kiseki existait depuis une bonne dizaine d'années et prospérait dans l'industrie, malgré la concurrence d'un autre studio – Le Studio Teiko - avec lequel il se partageait l'essentiel des parts de marché, ne laissant que des miettes aux autres, dont la plupart avaient été obligés de fermer leurs portes, faute de succès.

Il fallait reconnaître que la politique menée par Akashi était franchement agressive, notamment au niveau de la communication, n'offrant que peu de chance de briller à ses adversaires et pour cause, le rouge était à la tête d'un véritable empire financier, datant même de bien avant le lancement de son studio de productions pornographiques. En effet, Kagami appris qu'Akashi avait hérité par son père d'une grande chaîne nationale de média en tous genres et c'était par le biais de la télévision, mais surtout grâce à l'explosion d'Internet, qu'Akashi était parvenu à lancer son affaire.

Encore une fois, Akashi avait fait montre d'une stratégie particulièrement innovatrice et osée, en prenant le pari difficile d'imposer le porno dans le quotidien des japonais. Cet aspect était un peu trop technique pour Kagami, mais l'américain en retient grosso modo qu'Akashi avait pris le parti de « banaliser » le sexe, en quelque sorte, le faisant entrer dans les foyers japonais par tous les écrans, ordinateur, télévision, smartphones... et grâce à cette omniprésence de « _cul_ », à toutes heures de la journée et de la nuit, flirtant dangereusement avec l'overdose, mais sans jamais perdre l'équilibre malgré tout, Akashi avait réussi à imposer sa vision du monde par des supports traditionnellement réservés à la publicité ou à des séries plus... communes.

Son discours posé et étayé de schémas complexes, mais simplifiés pour que Kagami puisse les entendre, impressionnèrent le jeune homme. Akashi en imposait littéralement et à même pas quarante ans il menait d'une main de maître (dans un gant de velours ou de fer ? Hmm... cela restait encore à déterminer...) sa barque, sa petite affaire familiale, avec brio. D'ailleurs, Kagami nota que plusieurs couvertures de magazines (souvent des revue financières assez pointues...) dont Akashi avait fait la une, étaient encadrés dans la pièce. D'ailleurs, l'autre rouge lui expliqua que le Studio Kiseki était coté en _Bourse_ depuis 2015...

Et oui, rien que ça...

Et on lui proposait à lui, un quasi inconnu, un contrat avec le mastodonte japonais de l'industrie...

Incroyable.

Alex s'était réellement surpassée sur ce coup-là.

Or, pour Kagami, tout ceci n'était pas très net. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Akashi semblait tant s'intéresser à lui et à ses talents, quand le requin de la finances pourrait s'attacher les services de n'importe quel acteur plus populaire justement.

Enfin ça... Kagami devait absolument se garder de le dire malgré son franc parlé habituel, car Alex allait l'assassiner s'il faisait capoter l'entretien qu'elle avait sans doute du se démener pour obtenir aussi rapidement.

Mais tout de même... toute cette mascarade intriguait fortement le tigre et ne lui inspirait aucunement confiance. Akashi prenait des risques en le recrutant et bien que Kagami ne doutait absolument pas qu'Alex avait fait parvenir au PDG des bouts d'essai de son poulain, le tigre ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'Akashi avait bien pu déceler chez lui de si... intéressant et... indispensable à son entreprise. Parce que... pour être tout à fait honnête, après avoir fini de présenter le studio, Akashi caressa Kagami dans le sens du poil comme rarement le roux l'avait été.

Jamais, plus précisément.

Et cela le mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise.

Bon, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Akashi parlait avec l'oeil du professionnel uniquement. Il n'était pas du tout en train d'essayer de le mettre dans son lit et ça, Kagami le savait bien. Pourtant... le tigre crevait d'envie de l'interroger à ce sujet... mais il s'en abstint pour ne pas tout foutre par terre.

Cependant, lorsque l'entretien toucha à sa fin, (ou plutôt « l'exposition », vu que son employeur potentiel ne lui avait pas posé la moindre question, oui, bon, bien-sûr, dans un entretien pour un poster d'acteur de film X on ne pose pas de questions aussi triviales que « _quels sont vos hobbies ?_ _Jouez vous d'un instrument ?_ », mais tout de même, Kagami s'attendait au minimum à un « _quelle est la taille de votre sexe en érection ?_ », qui était sûrement l'interrogation revenant le plus régulièrement dans le _TOP 10_ des investisseurs...) Akashi commis une erreur en prononçant une phrase somme toute banale :

« Bien. Avez-vous des questions, Kagami-san ? »

Et de là, l'acteur sauta sur l'opportunité, tel un félin sur sa proie.

Il ne pouvait pas la laisser passer...

C'était presque comme un réflexe.

« A vrai dire, oui. J'en ai une. Pou... pourquoi avez-vous accepté de me recevoir ? »

 _Désolé Alex... on dirait que je n'ai pas pu me retenir malheureusement..._

Devant l'absence de réponse d'Akashi, Kagami insista cependant, bien décidé à obtenir des explications. Alors il précisa sa pensée :

« Je veux dire... je n'ai même pas un an de carrière à mon actif et je ne possède qu'une petite notoriété toute relative qu'aux Etats-Unis, pays qui n'est même pas votre cœur de cible, c'est pourquoi je... je ne comprends pas quel intérêt peut représenter mon recrutement au sein de votre studio, ni ce que je pourrai vous apporter... Votre entreprise est florissante et vous semblez déjà posséder tous les talents, alors... je ne vois pas bien pour quelle raison vous auriez envie de vous offrir mes services... »

En effet, Akashi lui avait présenté – fort efficacement – son entreprise, mais il n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus sur Kagami, comme si le maître des lieux tentait de le séduire pour qu'il intègre son studio. Or, lors d'un entretien c'était généralement l'inverse qui se produisait et cette façon de faire surprenait Kagami, car normalement, c'était à l'acteur de se vendre à son futur employeur. L'attitude d'Akashi intriguait donc Kagami, le désarçonnant complètement.

« Disons que j'ai mes raisons. » Sourit énigmatiquement Akashi. « Mais afin de vous rassurer et parce que je ne voudrai pas que cela soit un frein pour notre future collaboration, je vais vous en citer trois, Taiga. »

Tiens... ? Il l'appelait tout à coup par son prénom. En temps normal, Kagami aurait plutôt dit que c'était une bonne chose, mais là, il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Les japonais étaient réputés pour être polis à l'extrême or, cette marque de familiarité et presque même, de proximité était pour le moins inattendue, mais Kagami décida de ne pas s'en formaliser.

« Pour commencer, je sais que vous êtes encore à l'aube de votre carrière et que vous n'avez tourné majoritairement que dans des films amateurs de médiocre qualité. Néanmoins lors de mes visionnages, j'ai pu déceler votre véritable potentiel et c'est précisément ce que je souhaite développer. Je veux assister à votre évolution, en particulier la façon dont vous allez progresser, car je suis persuadé qu'une grande carrière vous attend et j'aimerai donc en être le principal instigateur. C'est pourquoi je ne peux pas me permettre de vous laisser me filer entre les doigts, en effet, je risquerai de le regretter dans une futur plus ou moins proche. Ajoutez à cela qu'au Japon, le système est totalement différent de ce qui se fait occident. Ici, ce sont les acteurs qui font qu'une production est _bankable_ et non les actrices. Or, comme vous devez déjà le savoir, nous souffrons d'une pénurie sans précédent d'acteurs masculins. En économie, tout ce qui est rare est convoité et en conséquence, tout ce qui est convoité est cher. Vous comprenez où je veux en venir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Heu... je crois que oui... »

« Un acteur jeune, qui plus est une nouvelle tête comme vous dans le paysage nippon, peut rapporter gros à sa maison mère. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui a permis à notre concurrent le plus direct de venir grignoter des parts de marché dernièrement, car ils ont engagé beaucoup de nouvelles recrues pour faire le _buzz_. Qui plus est, votre _manager_ m'a rapporté que vous étiez bisexuel, or c'est une niche qui n'est pas encore occupée au sein du studio et qui pourrait nous attirer un nouveau public des plus conséquents, vu que notre cœur de cible est les jeunes filles. Il se trouve que dernièrement, nos consommatrices sont très friandes de _yaoi_ autrement appelé « _boys love_ », votre candidature chez nous est donc une aubaine. Pour ne rien vous cacher, c'est l'argument financier qui a été déterminant à votre sujet, mais c'est du donnant-donnant. Non seulement si vous signez au _Studio Kiseki_ , c'est la fortune et la gloire assurée pour vous, mais nous pourrons également profiter des retombées pécuniaires de vos performances. Comme ça, chacun y gagne dans l'affaire et tout le monde est content. »

« Je vois. » Acquiesça Kagami, qui se doutait qu'une histoire de gros sous se cachait derrière la surprenante générosité de son futur... mécène ?

« Et enfin, la troisième raison et dernière raison, sans doute l'une des plus cruciales, se situe derrière moi. »

« Hmm... »

Derrière lui ? Mais... Il n'y avait rien... Ah si, un cadre vide... là où aurait du se trouver la photo d'Aomine, comme l'avait déjà remarqué Kagami en entrant. Cela voudrait-il dire qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à son idole ? Le roux n'osait l'envisager et sa poitrine se serra sous cette éventualité. Pourtant, hier, le brun semblait parfaitement en forme... Et s'il avait décidé de démissionné ? C'était... peut-être de la faute de Kagami... En effet, Aomine avait sans doute été dégoûté par sa première sodomie masculine et... erf mais pourquoi Kagami pensait-il à ça maintenant ? Bien-sûr que NON, ça n'avait aucun rapport avec lui, ni avec cela ! Aomine avait juste fuit parce qu'il était un énorme goujat, voilà tout !

« C'est le portrait d'Aomine Daiki qui devrait se trouver là, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh. Je vois que vous êtes un fin observateur. C'est une qualité qui vous mènera loin, si vous la préservez. Effectivement, vous n'êtes sûrement pas sans savoir qu'Aomine est notre acteur fétiche. Ou plutôt, il l'était, fut un temps. Le studio s'est créé et a grandi autour de lui, pendant des années Aomine a été notre poutre porteuse, notre charpente solide et inébranlable. Par malheur, récemment, il traverse une passe difficile, rongé par le doute et ses maigres perspectives d'avenir dans la profession. Ses plus belles années sont derrière lui, c'est un retour à la réalité dur à encaisser, même pour lui. »

Akashi entrecroisa les doigts et posa son menton sur ses mains, fixant intensément Kagami pendant qu'il parlait.

« C'est pour cette raison que je cherche activement à remplacer cette poutre défectueuse qui menace l'ossature même sur laquelle repose le studio. Vous pourrez aisément comprendre que dans notre position, on ne peut se permettre de garder une planche de bois pourri qui fragilise l'ensemble de la structure, notamment à cause de la concurrence qui fait rage et qui rogne sur nos plates bandes actuellement. Je ne voudrai surtout pas que sa baisse de motivation contamine les autres, alors je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de m'en débarrasser purement et simplement, ce qui est regrettable, compte tenu de tout ce qu'il a apporté au studio. Mais c'est avant tout cela que de tenir le rôle du chef d'entreprise : il faut savoir assumer ses décisions dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments et il est donc de mon devoir de penser aux intérêts du plus grand nombre, sans hésiter à faire tomber quelques têtes lorsque cela s'impose, même quand il s'agit d'un ami proche et bien que cela m'en coûte énormément de le faire. »

Devant l'air pour le moins circonspect de Kagami, Akashi reformula légèrement ses propos, afin de les rendre plus intelligibles.

« En réalité, mon poste et mes fonctions sont peu ou prou semblables à ceux d'un berger. J'ai donc trois objectifs à remplir pour mener à bien ma mission : tirer autant de laine et de lait possible de mes animaux, régulièrement renouveler mon cheptel en tenant les prédateurs éloignés et enfin, écarter les brebis galeuses qu'on ne peut malheureusement pas soigner, avant qu'elles ne transmettent leurs germes au troupeau tout entier. »

« Même si cela signifie mener les bêtes malades tout droit à l'abattoir ? Désolé, mais ce n'est pas ma perception de la vie. Avant de les condamner, il faut tout tenter pour essayer de les guérir ! » S'opposa vivement Kagami au discours déterminé du PDG.

Cette indésirable prise de position pourrait coûter au tigre sa place au sein de cette grande et belle écurie, mais Kagami n'en avait cure. C'était trop pour lui. Plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter, en tout cas. Il savait bien que c'était la dure réalité de l'industrie, qui laissait sur le carreau les plus faibles, mais Kagami refusait de marcher dans cette combine, à plus forte raison lorsque le type en face de lui n'avait cessé de lui vanter le côté « familial » de son entreprise ! Non, Kagami ne se voyait vraiment pas cautionner une aussi vaste hypocrisie et il le fit donc savoir, tant pis si cela avait des conséquences négatives sur sa potentielle carrière au Japon !

« J'aimerai pouvoir le faire. Hélas, le temps et la concurrence jouent contre nous, c'est donc un risque que je me refuse à faire courir au reste du troupeau qui lui, est sain. »

L'autre rouge inspira profondément et il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« Néanmoins... sachez pour votre gouverne que je ne suis pas totalement dépourvu d'émotions. J'ai un cœur moi aussi et comme je vous l'ai dit auparavant, Daiki est un ami de longue date. Nous avons commencé ensemble et j'ai parfaitement conscience de ce que je lui dois. C'est pourquoi, je lui ai offert une dernière chance. Reste à savoir s'il parviendra à la saisir, mais ce n'est malheureusement pas de mon ressort. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, la balle est maintenant dans son camp et il est seulement maître de son destin. J'espère simplement qu'il saura se montrer à la hauteur du privilège que je lui accorde, parce que je ne donne jamais de seconde chance. Je préfère vous prévenir immédiatement à ce sujet, si toutefois nous étions amenés à collaborer ensemble, malgré nos divergences de points de vue sur la bonne gestion d'une entreprise. » Termina t-il sur un ton aussi dangereux, que menaçant.

Kagami se renfrogna, s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, tandis que son interlocuteur jouait à présent avec une paire de ciseaux dorés admirablement aiguisés et reluisants. Pour l'américain, le message était clair : Akashi lui montrait clairement qu'il disposait de ciseaux « magiques », capables de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied en terme de carrière. Il avait donc plutôt intérêt à courber l'échine et à rentrer dans le rang, s'il ne voulait pas se mettre l'un des hommes les plus puissants de l'archipel à dos... Or, vu son discours et ses manières, pour Kagami il était clair que ce type avait des relations haut placées et le roux ne serait d'ailleurs pas étonné qu'Akashi possède également des liens avec les _yakuzas_ , vu le pognon qu'il brassait et l'ampleur des locaux qu'il pouvait s'offrir...

« Reste à savoir si vous souhaitez toujours collaborer avec moi, maintenant que je vous ai tout dit. »

La question était franche, sans détour et Kagami ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Ce n'était pas de la provocation, mais ce gars lui faisait froid dans le dos. Vraiment, il ne lui inspirait pas confiance, mais Kagami savait aussi qu'Alex dépendait de lui sur ce coup, alors il accepta.

« Oui, plus que jamais. L'honnêteté est une qualité que j'admire chez un dirigeant. »

« Et moi, c'est la taille de sa bite que j'admire chez un acteur. » Admit l'autre en souriant d'un air narquois. Difficile de dire s'il plaisantait ou s'il était mortellement sérieux. « D'ailleurs, vu que je me suis mis à nu, il est temps d'en faire autant pour vous. De manière plus littérale, par contre. » Annonça Akashi, avec toujours ce même naturel déconcertant

Alors ça !

Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout !

Kagami manqua même de basculer en arrière sur sa chaise, en entendant cette requête aussi directe qu'insolite ! S'il avait été en train de boire quelque chose, il se serait étouffé à coup sûr !

« Ecoutez... » Répondit finalement le tigre. « Je crois qu'il y a un malentendu. Je ne suis pas CE genre d'acteurs, je n'ai pas l'habitude de coucher pour obtenir un rôle et même si votre proposition est très flatteuse, j'ai bien peur de devoir la décliner. C'est tout simplement contre mes principes. »

Après tout, ce n'était pas parce que Kagami gagnait littéralement sa vie en vendant son corps, qu'il n'avait aucune conviction ou aucune valeur ! Comme quoi, malgré ce paradoxe évident, ce n'était pas incompatible...

Un terrible silence s'abattit sur la pièce, tel un blizzard glacial.

Kagami avait envie de disparaître sous le bureau du patron, non pas pour lui faire une petite gâterie, mais bel et bien pour se faire oublier, même s'il ne démordrait pas de son refus. Le malaise sembla s'installer et Kagami se sentit figé par l'appréhension, incapable de se lever de son siège, pour fuir loin de ce psychopathe ! (qui n'avait, au passage, toujours pas lâché sa paire de ciseaux pointus.)

Puis soudain, la délivrance.

Un éclat de rire.

Sinistre, mais rire quand même !

Et quelques larmes au coin des yeux.

Kagami se vexa.

Akashi était en train de se foutre sa gueule là !

« Oi ! On peut savoir c'qui vous fait marrer comme ça !? » Eructa l'américain.

Ah... l'amour propre du tigre valait apparemment plus que sa propre vie...

« C-c'est... bwahahaha... v-vraiment t-trop drôle huhuhu... vous a-avez sincèrement... cru que je voulais vous... hahahaha ! C'est hi-hilarant ! »

« Hein ? »

Ola... Kagami se sentait largué et le rouge lui monta aux joues lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait pu se tromper et mal interpréter les paroles de son interlocuteur.

Ce que ne manqua pas de lui confirmer Akashi.

La honte.

« C-ça alors... c'est bi-bien la première fois que hihihi... qu'un acteur me propose de coucher avec lui et me repousse aussi sec... » Articula difficilement le pygmée rouge entre deux éclats de rire.

« Hey ! Je n'vous ai jamais proposé ça ! » Se défendit le félidé.

« La première... et la dernière fois, je l'espère ahahaha... A-alors vous, vous ne m-manquez pas d'humour... ! Ou v-vous ne tenez pas à la vie... Qu-quoi'il en soit... je s-sens qu'on va bien s'entendre ! » Puis, il marqua une pause et après avoir essuyé ses yeux larmoyants, il reprit d'une voix froide. « Par contre, maintenant qu'on a bien rit, ne refaites plus jamais ça, c'est clair ? »

Et pour bien faire comprendre à quel point il était sérieux, il planta violemment ses ciseaux dans le bois tendre de son bureau. Gloups, ce type ne plaisantait pas. A la fois « Jean-qui-rit » et « Jean-qui-pleure », pouvant passer d'une émotion à l'autre en une fraction de seconde, de manière totalement imprévisible.

Il n'en fallait pas plus à Kagami pour capter que s'il comptait s'en sortir avec l'intégralité de son service trois pièces bien en place (l'inverse serait regrettable du fait de sa profession...), il avait tout intérêt à se montrer aussi docile que coopératif.

« Ou-oui, Monsieur ! » Répondit instantanément Kagami, prêt à se mettre au garde à vous. (mais pas dans son slip, par contre, ça, il en était bien loin au vu de la teneur des événements...)

« Parfait. Dans ce cas, reprenons, où en étions-nous déjà ? Ah oui, je venais de vous demander d'ôter vos vêtements. »

« T-tous ? »

« Oui, tous. C'est l'unique chose que je vous demanderai pour pouvoir finaliser cet entretien, vous devez bien en être capable, non ? »

C'est vrai que jusqu'ici, Akashi ne lui avait rien demandé du tout, alors Kagami obtempéra. Il se leva et comme tout bon acteur porno se respectant, il ne fit preuve d'aucun relent de pudeur mal senti. Le roux entreprit donc de se déshabillé comme cela lui avait été à demi... ordonné. Il prit néanmoins son temps et bien que le but de la manœuvre ne soit pas de participer un _strip tease_ , Akashi ne perdit pas une miette de ses gestes calculés.

« Voilà... » Annonça Kagami lorsqu'il eut terminé, un peu gêné malgré tout pour l'incongruité de la situation.

Sans faire le moindre commentaire – mais Akashi n'en eut pas besoin, vu la façon dont il dévorait Kagami du regard sans se cacher... - le patron pianota sur sa ligne téléphonique et il demanda dans le haut-parleur :

« Oui, peux-tu monter immédiatement, s'il te plaît ? J'ai besoin de l'avis d'un expert sur notre _invité_. » Insista t-il bien sur le dernier mot, en relevant les yeux vers Kagami.

Kagami releva un sourcil, interloqué mais il ne protesta pas, se demandant tout de même à quelle sauce il allait être mangé. Sentant certaines extrémités de son corps se tendre, Kagami s'inquiéta même de savoir si Akashi n'avait pas fait de pousser l'air froid de la climatisation essentiellement dans ce but, quand brusquement, les deux portes du bureau s'ouvrirent sur une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains coupés à la garçonne. Elle était plutôt mignonne dans le genre « petit modèle », un peu comme toutes les japonaises, mais Kagami fut étonné par son arrivée.

De qui s'agissait-il ? La DRH ? La médecin du travail, peut-être ?

« Merci pour ta réactivité Riko. Peux-tu examiner ce jeune homme ? »

Et là, Kagami s'attendait presque à la voir sortir une paire de gants pour lui faire un toucher rectal...

Mais il ne dit rien. C'était peut-être juste un test pour vérifier s'il n'allait pas s'enfuir en courant ou protester.

En revanche, ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas par contre, c'était à la voir s'agenouiller face à lui. La panique le gagna légèrement et lorsqu'elle l'effleura, plutôt innocemment MAIS droit au but, Kagami ne put empêcher son corps de réagir. Ahhh la jeunesse ! Enfin à sa décharge, il fallait dire que cette fille semblait précisément savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Surtout lorsqu'elle dégaina un mètre de couturière pour mesurer... ce qu'il y avait à mesurer.

« 26 centimètres en érection. » Puis, elle se leva, prenant sa taille, son tour de taille et elle entra des données mathématiques compliquées sur un petit ordinateur de poche pour obtenir des statistiques plus complètes. « 1m90, 87 kg ratio de graisse inférieur à 6 %. »

« Bien. Sa queue a donc la même longueur que celle d'Aomine. Mais pour ce qui est du diamètre ? »

« Pareil également. Par contre, il est plus musclé mais également plus petit et donc plus trapu qu'Aomine. »

« Je vois. Ce n'est pas un problème, nos spectatrices réclament de plus en plus des hommes jeunes et très sportifs. »

Kagami retroussa le nez, pris par une soudaine vague de dégoût. C'était carrément glauque, il avait l'impression d'être la principale attraction du rayon viande au supermarché, comme si on observait sa carcasse sous tous les angles avant de décider quel prix y accoler.

« C'est bon pour toi, Riko ? Qu'en penses-tu alors ? » Interrogea Akashi, une fois que la jeune femme eut fini d'effectuer tous ses... « prélèvements » d'informations.

« Pas mal. Il n'y a pas eu tromperie sur la marchandise, ni sur ce qui nous avait été annoncé sur le plan physique. Maintenant, reste à voir ce que cela donnera sur le plan de la pratique et non juste au niveau théorique. »

« Parfait, tu peux te _retirer._ » Approuva Akashi, en exagérant une fois de plus sur le dernier mot, chargé de sous-entendu.

La jeune femme hocha de la tête et sans un mot pour Kagami, elle sortit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Akashi, de son côté, semblait ravi. Il avait flairé le bon coup et les analyses de Riko le lui confirmaient !

« Bien. Je vais te laisser un exemplaire du contrat. Lis-le attentivement et s'il te convient, reviens d'ici deux ou trois jours pour le signer. Je pourrai alors te souhaiter la bienvenue à bord et qui sait ? Peut-être que dans un futur proche, ce sera ton portrait qui trônera _derrière_ moi, Taiga. » Le tutoya t-il inopinément, avant de lui tendre un pli contenant le fameux contrat.

Quoi, c'était tout ? Enfin... si vite ? Akashi n'avait-il vraiment rien d'autre à lui demander pour faire son choix ? En tout cas, le ton du chef d'entreprise s'était radouci, devenant plus conciliant. Apparemment, il savait qu'il y avait une bonne affaire à conclure et il ne voulait pas la louper ! Car si jamais ce satané Nijimura – que la _manager_ du petit ne tarderait sans doute pas à contacter, si jamais l'entrevue d'aujourd'hui venait à se solder par un échec... - mettait le grappin sur Kagami avant lui, Akashi savait que c'était le genre de coups qui pouvait faire très MAL à son _business_... Kagami était une perle, un diamant à l'état brut, qui ne demandait qu'à être poli et serti. Si Akashi s'en chargeait, il pourrait à loisir le tailler à son image, selon ses besoins. En effet, Kagami était encore jeune et donc aussi influençable que manipulable.

Pour le plus grand bonheur du machiavélique PDG, qui se ferait un plaisir de le mater PERSONNELLEMENT le cas échéant.

Le rouge était sur le point de se rhabiller avant de sortir lorsque, brusquement, les deux battants s'ouvrirent de nouveau, révélant une tornade qui fit irruption dans le bureau.

Et par tornade j'entends bien-sûr Aomine, en mode « Diable de Tasmanie »...

L'heure de la confrontation tant redoutée avait sonné, maintenant que tous les principaux acteurs étaient réunis au même endroit !

Cependant, Akashi ne laissa même pas au nouveau arrivant le temps d'en placer une, parce qu'il fut le premier à prendre la parole pour l'accueillir.

« Tiens donc, Daiki. Entre je t'en prie. Nous parlions justement de toi. Laisse-moi te présenter Kagami Taiga, ton remplaçant. »

* * *

L'ambiance déjà pesante, devint presque stratosphérique. Oui, Kagami avait l'impression d'avoir pénétré dans un simulateur de gravité développé par la NASA et il se sentait écrasé, incapable de réagir.

Figé.

A pwal.

Au beau milieu du bureau d'Akashi.

Et sous le regard assassin d'Aomine.

Surtout après les paroles imprudentes qui furent prononcées par l'autre rouge.

Annoncer à une panthère enragée quelle était la cause de sa déchéance et que Kagami soit cette cause supposée,mettait le jeune tigre dans une situation extrêmement délicate. D'un coté, il n'avait pas envie de voler la place du brun, mais de l'autre, il n'avait pas non plus envie de devoir sortir les griffes pour se justifier.

« Aomine, c'est pas c'que tu c... »

Mais pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que déjà, le fauve noir montait au créneau.

« Toi, tu fermes ta gueule ! Non mais pas t'as pas honte de donner ton cul à tout le monde, comme ça ? Si tu m'avais dit que t'avais à ce point-là besoin de piston hier, j't'aurai aidé, ça t'aurait évité de devoir aller te prostituer auprès de cette vieille pédale d'Akashi ! »

« Oh ce n'est pas très gentil de me me traiter de « vieille pédale » Aomine, surtout dans ta situation. » Répondit Akashi, la moue boudeuse. « Néanmoins, je constate que vous vous connaissez déjà, cela m'évitera d'avoir à faire les présentations officielles. »

Mayuzumi arriva alors essoufflé juste derrière Aomine.

« Désolé Akashi-sama, mais je n'ai pas réussi à l'empêcher d'entrer. Voulez-vous que j'appelle la sécurité pour le faire évacuer ? »

« Non, je te remercie mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je m'en occupe, tu peux disposer Chihiro. »

L'argenté s'inclina respectueusement et il ressortit, non sans avoir lancé un regard méprisant à Aomine. Méprisant, mais avec une pointe de réjouissance à l'intérieur tout de même, comme si le fantôme était déjà persuadé que le basané allait se faire lourder ! Aomine, de son côté, ne se priva pas de lui faire un beau doigt d'honneur. D'ailleurs, il n'essaya même pas de dissimuler son geste face à Akashi. Kagami profita de ce moment de flottement pour ré-enfiler ses vêtements et couvrir sa nudité.

« J'en ai vraiment plein le cul que ton connard d'assistant me manque de respect à chaque fois ! » S'égosilla Aomine, en désignant la porte que venait de franchir Mayuzumi.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'auras bientôt plus jamais à le supporter au train où vont les choses.» Sourit cruellement Akashi.

Kagami se recroquevilla un peu dans son coin, ayant la désagréable sensation d'être coincé entre le marteau et l'enclume... Il aurait aimé intervenir, mais pour faire quoi et surtout, pour dire quoi ? Il était évident qu'aucun des deux hommes présents actuellement dans le bureau n'était disposé à lui prêter une oreille attentive.

Non, en réalité, un combat de bites – également appelé « combat d'égos » - était sur le point de commencer et en toute honnêteté, sans pour autant être un lâche, Kagami ne tenait spécialement à se prendre une balle perdue, pendant l'affrontement.

« Et c'est sensé vouloir dire quoi ça ? Pfff... j'en étais sûr que j'pouvais pas faire confiance à une vieille raclure moisie comme toi... »

« Vieille raclure moisie ? Allons bon ! Je croyais que j'étais une vieille pédale tout à l'heure ! Mais vas-y, continue donc je t'en prie. J'adore ce genre de louanges. » L'encouragea dangereusement Akashi, pince sans rire.

« Depuis le début, t'avais prévu d'me remplacer putain ! A quoi bon m'avoir laissé une dernière chance hier, alors !? »

« J'ai juste pris quelques précautions en amont, tu sais que je suis du genre... prévoyant, c'est tout. »

« Bah voyons ! De toute évidence, t'as déjà fait ton choix et rien de c'que j'pourrai dire ne pourra y changer quoi que ce soit ! »

« Essaie toujours, on ne sait jamais. » Le provoqua acidement le rouge.

Pour Aomine, la réaction de son patron ET ex-ami était terrible ! C'était comme si on venait de lui verser du sel sur sa plaie ouverte et le brun savait qu'il n'était clairement pas en position de force. Tout juste parviendrait-il à légèrement pouvoir négocier et encore, ce n'était même pas sûr ! C'est pourquoi l'ancienne gloire du X devait trouver une parade, une façon d'inverser la tendance en attisant la curiosité d'Akashi.

Mais qu'avait-il à vendre par rapport à Kagami, qui était jeune, beau et qui savait faire ce truc-là... avec les doigts... ? (technique sûrement interdite dans la Convention de Genève et trente états aux USA...) Hmm... pour commencer, Aomine devait commencer par se mettre au même niveau que Kagami. Il verrait ensuite pour le surpasser et lui asséner le coup fatal de la victoire. C'était d'ailleurs le moment où jamais, puisqu'Akashi lui laissait une brèche dans laquelle s'engouffrer.

« Et bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Un carton d'invitation peut-être ? Je te donne l'opportunité de plaider ta cause, alors exprime-toi sur le champ ! Tu seul à quel point mon temps est précieux et je n'ai à t'en consacré que si cela me rapporte de l'argent. »

Aomine pesta, marmonnant dans sa barbe, mais finalement, il opta pour la prise de parole.

Il avait improvisé un plan et il comptait bien le suivre à la lettre.

« Je crois... n-non... je suis sûr même d'avoir trouvé ma nouvelle spécialité. C'est bien c'que t'attendais, non ? J'sais que c'est pour cette raison là que tu m'as mis sur la sellette. Y avait que le danger immédiat représenté par un hypothétique rival qui pouvait me faire réagir... »

« Oh. Tu admets donc que j'avais raison ? »

« Ouais... même si... ça m'fait grave chier... » Avoua Aomine, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Fort bien, c'est déjà une sacrée évolution de ta part. Et donc ? A quelle conclusion en es-tu arrivé ? »

« Qu'il faut pas donner à manger à un _mogwai_ après minuit... ? Mais sinon, à part ça, je compte me mettre à bourrer des culs de mecs... »

« Vraiment ? C'est CA ta réponse ? Tu es bien conscient que cela risque de faire de toi une « vieille pédale » également ? »

« Ben quoi ? C'est bien c'que tu voulais, non ? Que je trouve un truc neuf ! Et à ce que je sache, personne ne fait encore ça ici ! J'serai donc le premier et le seul, c'est un sacré avantage ! Pense à tout le pognon que tu vas gagner ! »

« Qui te dit que je souhaite lancer sur studio dans la catégorie _gay_? »

« Parce que c'est l'une des seules, si ce n'est même d'ailleurs LA seule corde que tu ne possèdes pas encore à ton arc ! Pense à côté de toutes les cibles à côté desquelles tu passes! Ca n'excite pas que les mecs tu sais, les filles aussi kiffent voir deux gars costauds se grimper dessus et faire des duels d'épées avec leurs queues ! »

« Hmm... » Fit Akashi, l'air faussement peu convaincu. « … Mais tu sais, Taiga ici présent est ouvertement _bisexuel_. Il pourrait donc parfaitement _remplir_ la niche que tu évoques... Alors que toi... »

« Quoi, moi ? C'est mon idée, putain ! Ne t'avises surtout pas de m'la piquer, ou sinon... »

Force était de constater qu'Aomine n'avait pas peur pour sa vie en s'adressant de la sorte de l'Empereur du X, celui qui fait et défait les carrières. (et les culs.) Enfin... ne dit-on pas que « les cons, ça ose tout, c'est même à ça qu'on les reconnaît » ? Aomine en était l'incarnation vivante.

« Ou sinon quoi ? Ecoute Daiki, ne le prends pas mal surtout, mais même si ta proposition est pertinente, je doute que tu sois capable d'assurer ce rôle. Soyons honnêtes deux secondes : tu adores les seins et ton fruit préféré est la pastèque, pas la banane. »

« Tsss... et alors !? J'ne vois pas où est l'problème ! »

« Le problème, c'est que tu n'arriveras jamais à baiser un mec. » Répliqua Akashi de manière assez directe.

« Bien-sûr que si ! Tu déconnes, j'espère ? Un cul, c'est un cul ! Masculin ou féminin, il n'y a aucune différence ! »

« Déjà qu'en ce moment tu as du mal à bander devant un bonnet double D, je n'ose imaginer la catastrophe que ce serait face à un autre homme... même un _shemale_... Je regrette, mais... »

« Bordel de merde Akashi ! » Le coupa sèchement Aomine. « Puisque j'te dis que j'suis capable de me taper un mec, tu dois m'croire ! »

« Et au nom de quoi, s'il te plaît ? Sans la moindre preuve, cela me paraît difficile. »

« Bah j'en sais rien moi ! Au nom d'l'amitié, par exemple... ? »

Ca se tentait. Après tout, dans les films, cette excuse marchait.

En général.

« Putain Akashi... » Reprit _poliment_ Aomine, en l'absence de réponse. « Hier, tu m'as lancé un _ultimatum_ et je suis revenu avec une réponse en respectant les délais. Tu crois pas qu'ça mérite une petite chance ? Laisse-moi au moins le bénéfice du doute et je saurai te convaincre ! Promis, j'te décevrai pas ! »

Mais l'inébranlable PDG n'en démordait pas. Sans preuve, il ne bougerait pas le petit doigt pour remettre Aomine dans le circuit. Et comme si son indifférence ne suffisait pas, le rouge eut l'outrecuidance de lui lancer l'un des journaux qui traînait sur son bureau pour clore cette conversation stupide qui s'était déjà trop éternisée.

« Tiens, un peu de lecture. Je te conseille d'éplucher la page « _petites annonces_ » en priorité pour trouver un nouveau travail. Tu vas voir, c'est passionnant ! »

Ah ! Et après, on allait encore dire qu'Akashi ne savait pas se montrer empathique ! C'était le monde à l'envers, alors qu'il aidait ses « amis » autant qu'il le pouvait !

Fou de rage cette fois, Aomine bondit sur le bureau tel un fauve sauvage et il attrapa sèchement Akashi par le col de sa chemise blanche pour le soulever. Mais bien loin de se laisser impressionner, Akashi soutint le regard colérique de son ancien protégé, comme pour signifier qu'il n'appréciait guère son comportement agressif.

Mais Aomine n'en avait cure et tandis que Kagami était sur le point de s'en mêler avant que cela ne dérape, pour la première fois depuis qu'Aomine avait pénétré dans la pièce, le tigre n'eut même pas besoin de le faire, puisque ce fut la panthère qui l'impliqua bien malgré lui dans l'histoire en une simple phrase :

« J'ai baisé avec ce gars-là pas plus tard qu'hier soir ! Au passage, j'suis sûr que si on cherche bien, il doit rester un peu de mon sperme dans son cul ! Alors, tu m'crois toujours pas capable de faire du seske avec un autre homme maintenant !? » Hurla Aomine, en pointant Kagami du doigt.

Ca le gênait que cet enfoiré d'Akashi soit au courant, car Aomine n'était pas dupe : il savait que tôt ou tard l'impitoyable chef d'entreprise utiliserait cette information contre lui. Mais là, il était coincé, il n'avait plus le choix, même si ça l'emmerdait un peu de passer pour une tarlouze...

….

De son côté, le tigre pâlit, semblant se décomposer sur place sous le coup de cette annonce pour le moins... . Mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes, car passé le choc, son visage s'empourpra de manière tout à fait charmante.

….

« Putain Aomine ! » Fut tout ce qu'il parvint à dire.

Mais la scène de ménage qui était sur le point d'avoir lieu laissait Akashi plutôt... froid.

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça prouve si ce n'est que vous avez fait forniqué sans capote ? Tu sais pourtant que c'est interdit, Daiki... Et toi, Taiga, tu me déçois. Dans notre métier, on ne peut pas se permettre d'attraper des mycoses et autres infections sexuellement transmissibles. »

Oui, il paraît qu'on dit « IST » maintenant et plus « MST », vous le saviez-vous ? Moi je l'ai appris y a pas longtemps... mais bref... !

Kagami baissa un peu la tête, penaud comme un gosse qui vient de se faire taper sur les doigts par sa maîtresse. Aomine, quant à lui, continua malheureusement sur sa lancée :

« J'te jure que c'est mon ADN qui dort dans son cul actuellement ! T'as qu'à effectuer un prélèvement et l'envoyer pour analyses dans un labo, comme dans _Les Experts_ » !

« Mais bien-sûr. Je n'ai vraiment que ça à faire et puis, ce n'est pas comme si les résultats allaient prendre plusieurs jours. »

« OUAIS BAH J'PROPOSE DES SOLUTIONS MOI HEIN ! » S'exclama un Aomine vexé, lâchant sa proie.

Akashi lissa sa chemise et resserra sa cravate impeccablement. Cet abruti d'Aomine allait le tuer un jour. Par ses paroles. C'était une certitude. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait débiter comme conneries en une seule journée... cela mériterait presque de figurer dans le _Guiness Book des Records..._

« Oi Aomine, arrête ton char là ! » Tenta de le raisonner Kagami.

En vain.

« Mais confirme-lui toi alors, merde ! »

« C'est-à-dire que... »

« Taiga, est-ce vrai ? » Demanda Akashi, faisant semblant de s'intéresser. Mais semblant seulement.

« Et bien heu... »

Kagami n'arrivait pas l'avouer de but en blanc. De plus, ça ne s'était pas exactement passé comme ça... enfin... comment dire ? S'ils avaient effectivement couché ensemble, dans les faits, c'était loin d'être aussi simple. Et surtout, ça ne prouvait rien, puisqu'ils y étaient parvenus UNIQUEMENT grâce à SON intervention, alors rien ne garantissait qu'Aomine soit capable de réitérer l'exploit avec un autre mec, sans le moindre coup de pouce...

« Dis quelque chose toi, bordel ! » Le pressa Aomine.

Mais se heurtant à la trop longue cogitation du tigre, le brun décida de prendre les devants. Il le renversa soudainement sur le bureau d'Akashi et le surplomba en commençant à défaire sa ceinture de pantalon.

« J'vais le prendre sous tes yeux, comme ça tu pourras plus rien dire, alors regarde bien Akashiant ! »

C'était un peu... radical comme solution, mais totalement à l'image d'Aomine.

« C-ça va pas non !? » Protesta Kagami, en essayant de le repousser.

« Ben quoi ? T'es acteur porno toi aussi ou tu l'es pas !? Faudrait savoir ! D'ailleurs, j'aurai apprécié que tu me le dises hier... C'est franchement pas terrible pour moi d'le découvrir de cette manière ! »

« Aaaah ! Mais lâche-moi à la fiiiin ! » Cria sa victime, le tout, sous le regard morne d'Akashi.

Et puisque le _big boss_ n'était pas disposé à agir, Kagami tendit le bras pour se saisir de la fameuse paire de ciseaux dorée qui lui avait filé les miquettes un peu plus tôt.

Toute cette fichue situation était SURREALISTE ! Il était sur le point de se faire prendre sur le bureau de son futur patron par son idole de jeunesse, en quête de reconnaissance et d'une démonstration de ses prouesses d'étalon ! Qu'avait fait Kagami pour se retrouver dans un tel pétrin ? Dire qu'hier encore, il était de l'autre côté de l'océan, dans l'avion... Quel pays de tarés, ça lui donnait envie de retourner en Amérique, à la nage même s'il le fallait !

« Bon, ça suffit. Vous m'avez assez fait perdre mon temps tous les deux. »

 _« Quoi ? Mais j'ai rien fait, moi ! »_ S'indigna mentalement le tigre.

« De toute façon, techniquement, Taiga n'a pas encore signé son contrat. Et il lui faudra certainement une période de rodage avant de prendre ta place. D'ici là, j'espère que tu te sera ressaisi Daiki. » Trancha le vil Akashi, lassé par ce pathétique spectacle.

« Ca veut dire quoi ça ? De combien de temps je dispose ? »

« Je n'en ai pas encore décidé. Je te tiendrai au courant quand je saurai. »

Aomine cligna des yeux, peu satisfait de la réponse de son patron et il comptait bien le faire savoir ! C'était du Akashi tout craché de se désintéresser des problèmes des autres en faisant mariner les gens. Or, Aomine n'était pas de ceux qui acceptaient de se faire balader et encore moins de se bercer de faux espoirs. C'était en effet le meilleur moyen d'être déçu. Mais voir la vérité en face lui était tout aussi difficile, alors il niait, ne faisant que retarder l'échéance.

« En attendant, tu as intérêt à débarrasser le plancher avant que je ne me fâche. »

La voix blanche d'Akashi ne présageait rien de bon et pour cette fois, Aomine décida de laisser filer. Après tout, il avait obtenu ce qu'il était venu chercher... enfin, en quelque sorte... sous la forme d'un délai supplémentaire.

Il se redressa donc pour laisser Kagami tranquille et les deux hommes sortirent sans demander leur reste. Une fois dans le couloir, Aomine s'alluma une clope, ce qui lui valut des remontrances de la part de Mayuzumi, mais le brun n'en avait que faire. Enfin, pas tout à fait. En réalité, il avait fait exprès pour énerver l'assistant particulier de son « cher » ami Akashi.

Ca, au moins, marchait à tout les coups.

Et c'était rassurant quelque part...

D'ailleurs, la panthère éteignit et jeta immédiatement sa clope à peine fumée dès lorsqu'ils eurent passé le poste de contrôle de Mayuzumi... si ça, ce n'était pas la preuve d'une volonté d'emmerder cordialement l'argenté, alors le bleu ne s'appelait plus Aomine Daiki !

Kagami de son côté, pestait généreusement contre l'attitude inacceptable d'Aomine.

Mais dans son cas, il n'était pas question de cigarette, non, le tigre lui en voulait pour une toute autre raison.

« J'arrive pas à croire que t'aies osé faire ça ! T'as failli foutre mon entretien en l'air ! Toi, bien-sûr, tu t'en fous, c'est pas ton avenir qui se jouait ! »

« Oi... calme-toi gamin... mon futur était tout autant sur le grill que le tien et puis, j'te signale que si j'étais pas intervenu, toi, t'aurais pris ma place sans le moindre remord ! »

« Jamais j'aurai fait ça... » Murmura Kagami, tête basse.

Aomine s'arrêta un instant dans le couloir, surpris par les paroles du rouquin. Mais il continua à lui tourner le dos, appuyant sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. Face au manque de réaction de son compagnon d'infortune, le bleu l'interpella.

« Oi, l'ascenseur est là alors amène-toi ! »

Sursautant légèrement, Kagami se dépêcha de le suivre, mais pour Aomine, ça n'avait pas de sens. Pourtant, Kagami semblait pourtant dire la vérité... et quelque part, cela toucha la panthère. C'est pourquoi, une fois que les portes de la cabine se furent fermées, Aomine tapota sur le bouton d'urgence, bloquant la course de l'ascenseur, sous le regard perplexe de Kagami. Mais le rouge n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà, un prédateur affamé venait de se jeter sur lui. Prenant le visage de Kagami en coupe entre ses mains, l'acteur chevronné l'embrassa à pleine bouche. C'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait pas résister à cette paire de lèvres pulpeuses, dont il avait rêvé toute la nuit. Cette même paire de lèvres qui lui avait fait tant de bien la veille...

D'abord étonné, Kagami se laissa faire mais bien vite, il tenta à nouveau de repousser Aomine.

« Aomine ! On est dans l'ascenseur et y a des caméras de surveillance, putain ! »

Mais le bleu n'en avait cure. Déjà, il s'attaquait à son cou.

« En plus... ta braguette est ouverte ! » Essaya de le distraire Kagami.

« Tu sais c'qu'on dit.. ' _si la cage est ouverte, c'est que le fauve n'est pas méchant._ ' Hmm... détends-toi mon cœur... »

« Mon cœur !? Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend tout à coup !? T'as pas pu m'attraper sur le bureau du grand manitou, alors tu espères qu'en lui envoyant les vidéos de surveillance t'arriveras à tes fins !? »

« Pas du tout crétin ! J'voulais juste te remercier... »

« Me remercier ? » Répéta Kagami, incrédule.

« Ouais... pour ce que tu viens de dire... j'me suis dit que ça méritait une petite récompense, même si j'ai encore un peu d'mal à t'croire... C'est vrai quoi, moi, à ton âge, j'étais tellement ambitieux que j'aurai été prêt à piquer la place de n'importe qui, si on m'en avait donné l'opportunité... »

« Tsss... mon âge... tu ne le connais toujours pas... » S'agaça l'amerloque.

« C'est vrai, mais au moins maintenant, je sais comment tu t'appelles... _Tiger_... » Ronronna t-il dans sa nuque, faisant rouler des yeux à Kagami.

« T'es irrécupérable gnnh... »

La langue d'Aomine commençait à faire son petit effet. A moins que ce ne soit de le sentir pressé de tout son poids chaud et rassurant contre lui. La tête lui tournait. Etait-ce par claustrophobie ou à cause de ce petit scénario, digne d'un porno ? Le blocage dans l'ascenseur en charmante compagnie était un véritable classique, après tout...

« Aomine... aaah... »

« Tu sens trop bon... ça me rend dingue... hélas, je ne te crois toujours pas sur tes intentions... j'sais très bien qu't'en as après ma place... »

Le regard embué de plaisir, incapable de le contredire malgré l'envie qui ne lui manquait pourtant pas, Kagami laissa sa main serpenté jusqu'à l'ouverture dans le pantalon d'Aomine. Ses doigts se glissèrent dans la tanière de la panthère pour vérifier si elle était réveillée ou non, sans grand espoir. Des mots, ce n'était rien que des mots... Aomine avait des problèmes d'érection, tout le monde semblait au courant, même Akashi... alors ce fut non sans un certain effroi (mêlé à de l'excitation tout de même...) que Kagami découvrit que le brun était plutôt en forme...

« Ao...mine... ? » Interrogea doucement le jeune acteur.

« J'ai bien envie de faire passer un message à Akashi... pas toi ? Tu penses qu'il serait content que je défonce l'arrière-train de sa nouvelle coqueluche ? De toute façon, j'ai déjà tout perdu... il ne peut plus rien m'enlever... alors je m'en fous... »

« Justement... » Soupira Kagami, entre désir et appréhension. « Ca n'a donc aucun intérêt de faire ça... »

« Si, me venger... »

« Hmm... aussi tentant que puisse être la perspective de te servir d'instrument de vengeance, je me dois... de... décliner... » Refusa le cadet, en retirant sa main du pantalon de son tortionnaire.

« Et pourquoi ça ? J'sais qu't'as très envie que j'me serve de toi... Regarde dans quel état tu es déjà, tu d'mandes que ça même... »

« N-non.. » Articula t-il difficilement. « Tu t'gourres... ça n'servirait à rien en plus... pas tant que j'ai pas signé c'putain d'contrat... »

« Mais te baiser me permettrait de t'évincer directement. Et sans passer par la case départ... »

« T'avais vraiment besoin de balancer ça tout à l'heure ? Mon intimité... t'en fais quoi ? »

« Oh c'est bon hein... il savait déjà que tu étais pédé. »

« Bisexuel... »

« C'est pareil ! »

« Non, je suis _bisexuel_. J'y tiens. » Corrigea Kagami, sourcils froncés.

« Ok s'tu veux... N'empêche que t'as pas nié que je t'avais cassé tes petites pattes arrières, face à Akashi... »

Le brun souleva doucement la chemise de Kagami pour dévoiler son ventre et il lui griffa l'abdomen, ce qui arracha un léger couinement entre extase et douleur au rouge.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je te l'ai dit... je veux faire mon trou... seul... pas en tant que 'Remplaçant de'... »

« Faire ton trou ? Hahaha... t'en as d'bonnes, toi tu sais ! »

Cet éclat de rire lui valut une petite tape sur l'épaule de la part de Kagami, loin de trouver cela aussi hilarant que lui.

« Ouch... T'as une sacrée force dis donc... »

« Ouais bah fais gaffe que je ne décide pas d'en faire usage sur toi... »

« Oh ? Tu me menaces ? C'est nouveau ça... »

Et comme pour lui faire comprendre que son attitude ne lui inspirait aucune crainte, Aomine frotta sensuellement son bassin contre le bas ventre du tigre, qui tardait un peu trop à réagir à son goût. Or, si une allumette de suffisait pas à allumer un feu de brousse chez le fauve orange, peut-être qu'un BÂTON de dynamite parviendrait à déclencher l'incendie tant espéré, lui.

« Nhhh... »

Ca marchait. Kagami serrait les mâchoires pour éviter de gémir et de succomber, mais Aomine voyait clair à travers son petit jeu.

« Fais gaffe Aomine... j'crois qu'tu bandes réellement pour un autre mec... et sans aucune aide extérieure... »

Sous-entendu « _donc aucune excuse cette fois._ », ainsi que l'exprimait Kagami par un sourire suffisant. Gagné ! Aomne se décolla de lui à la hâte, comme le pyromane venant de se brûler à son propre jeu. Se ravisant, il s'éloigna bien de sa proie et il referma même la cage de son petit oiseau, sans doute de peur qu'il ne s'envole. La fête était belle et bien finie, ce qu'Aomine prouva en appuyant comme un forcené sur le bouton de redémarrage de l'ascenseur, qui ne semblait pas repartir assez vite d'après lui.

Le rouge soupira de soulagement.

Il avait beau être énervé par le comportement très égoïste et enfantin d'Aomine, il n'en demeurait pas que moins que Kagami aurait très certainement cédé à son aîné pour obtenir une seconde étreinte charnelle. Etreinte qui n'aurait pu être que bâclée et brouillonne vue le contexte et les raisons qui animaient Aomine...

Kagami avait pourtant conscience des sentiments qui s'étaient peu à peu emparés de lui... non, c'était un gros mensonge : les sentiments qu'il nourrissait à l'égard d'Aomine existaient depuis longtemps. Des années, peut-être bien. Mais quand bien même le tigre ne rêvait que de les laisser éclater au grand jour, il savait également qu'il devait se méfier d'Aomine. Le brun le voyait à présent comme un rival qu'il devait à tout prix éliminer, quitte à recourir à des méthodes douteuses pour cela.

Et Aomine était typiquement le genre de type à ne reculer devant rien pour parvenir à ses fins. Ne le lui avait-il pas dit tout à l'heure justement qu'il ne le voyait que comme un objet ? Un moyen de parvenir à reprendre son trône de roi. Or, bien que Kagami soit désireux d'aider son idole, il ne voulait pas rester sur le carreau pour ce faire. Après tout, il devait bien exister une solution pour que chacun y trouve son compte et se satisfasse du final.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans un silence assourdissant.

Pas le moindre mot, pas la moindre parole ne furent échangés.

Kagami aurait aimé attirer l'attention de sa _star_ favorite... Mais pas n'importe comment et ça lui faisait un pincement au cœur que de réaliser qu'Aomine l'avait déjà utilisé hier. Oh bien-sûr, il s'en doutait déjà, mais il venait d'en avoir la confirmation. Le basané aurait sans doute dragué le premier mec pas trop moche qu'il aurait croisé au bar et Kagami avait simplement eu de chance de se trouver sur son chemin et qu'Aomine jette son dévolu sur lui...

Rien de plus, rien de moins...

D'ailleurs, Aomine ne semblait attacher d'importance à leur petit corps-à-corps sensuel de la veille que lorsque ce dernier pouvait servir ses intérêts.

Uniquement.

Ca ne comptait pas pour lui. Pourtant, c'était quand même sa première fois avec un autre mâle, mais Aomine s'en moquait comme de sa première capote usagée.

Kagami essaya donc de faire abstraction de ce qu'il avait pu y avoir entre eux, quoi que cela puisse avoir été ou représenté pour lui... et lui seulement...

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'écartèrent enfin signalant qu'ils avaient touché la terre ferme, Aomine se hâta de quitter la cabine. A croire que quelqu'un venait de déféquer dedans et que le brun n'en supportait plus l'odeur nauséabonde. Il fuyait, encore et ce fut la moutarde que Kagami, lui, sentit monter au nez...

Non mais vraiment, quel connard infecte ! Ce grossier personnage recommençait à l'ignorer, alors qu'i peine deux minutes, il était prêt à le prendre à sec ici même !

Ah mais il n'allait pas s'en tirer aussi facilement ce sale macaque cramoisi !

Kagami accéléra le rythme de ses enjambées pour combler la distance entre eux et lui dire de quel bois il se chauffait, vu que la tentative précédente d'allumage d'Aomine s'était soldé par un échec cuisant. Cependant, il n'en eut pas l'occasion car...

« Aïe. »

Kagami percuta à nouveau une silhouette fantomatique. Décidément... il agissait comme un aimant sur Kuroko ! Cependant et malgré son empressement à rejoindre Aomine, il prit tout de même la peine de relever le petit cyan.

« Désolé ! Tu t'es fait mal ? »

« Un peu. »

« Tu as vraiment le chic pour surgir là où on ne s'y attend pas. » Sourit Kagami, amusé malgré tout.

« C'est mon secret pour durer dans l'industrie. »

« Je vois, c'est bien trouvé. »

« En parlant de trouver, je te cherchais justement Kagami-kun. »

« Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? Ton tournage s'est bien passé au fait ? T'es pas arrivé trop à la bourre à cause de moi, j'espère ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas, tout s'est parfaitement déroulé. C'est Akashi-kun qui m'envoie. »

« V-vraiment ? » Kagami ne put réprimer un frisson. Qu'est-ce que le Chef des _Gremlins_ pouvait bien lui vouloir encore ?

« Il m'a demandé de te donner ceci. » Kuroko fouilla sa poche et il en sortit un billet un peu froissé. « C'est une invitation pour le salon qui se tient demain. Akashi-kun pense que ce serait une bonne chose pour toi de t'y rendre et que ça pourrait t'aider à te décider concernant le contrat que tu dois signer chez nous. »

« Oh je... c'est gentil merci, mais... à vrai dire, j-... »

Il aurait voulu dire à Kuroko que ce n'était pas nécessaire parce qu'il avait déjà une place, mais le rouge n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que déjà, Aomine avait fait volte-face, revenant au pas de course vers les deux hommes. Apparemment, le brun n'avait rien perdu de leur courte conversation et ce qu'il venait d'entendre ne lui plaisait pas, puisqu'il se planta entre eux.

« Oi Tetsu, c'est quoi encore c'délire !? »

« Bonjour Aomine-kun. Moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir de te voir. »

« Ouais, bon... » Se calma instantanément le brun. Quelle prodigieuse technique ! « Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu lui files cette place ? » Place qu'il ne se gêna d'ailleurs pas pour lui arracher des mains.

« Hey ! » Protesta le principal concerné.

« Toi, on ne t'a pas sonné, c'est à mon pote que j'parle ! »

« ... »

« Alors ? »

« C'est de la part d'Akashi-kun. Il pense que ce serait une bonne idée que Kagami-kun rencontre ses potentiels futurs collègues dans le contexte d'un salon professionnel. Ainsi, il pourra voir de quelle manière nous travaillons au contact de nos _fans_. »

« Et toi, tu obéis sans te poser de question ? Tain' j'croyais qu'il était fini le temps où t'étais le secrétaire personnel d'Akashiotte ! »

« Je lui rendais simplement service. »

« Ouais ! En jouant l'coursier ! Ce s'ra quoi la prochaine fois, tu accourras pour lui tailler une pipe, s'il te le demande aussi !? »

« Aomine-kun, tu deviens grossier. »

Et ça, ça ne plaisait pas particulièrement à Kuroko, qui le fit bien comprendre en assénant un violent coup du plat de la main au grand bronzé. Paf ! En plein dans le bide ! Aomine recula en geignant de douleur.

« AAAAAAAHHH ! Mais t'es taré ou quoi !? Pourquoi t'as fait ça !? » Hurla l'étalon en se tordant d'agonie.

« Estime-toi heureux que je n'ai pas visé plus bas. » Puis, Kuroko se tourna vers Kagami. « Tu vois, s'il t'embête, c'est comme ça qu'il faut faire, d'accord ? »

« Heu... o-ok... je tâcherai de m'en souvenir... » Répondit un Kagami plutôt surpris par la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister.

« Et n'hésite surtout pas à frapper sous la ceinture, toi. Tu as mon autorisation. » Ajouta Kuroko en récupérant le ticket pour l'offrir à Kagami.

« J'y penserai... m-merci. »

Wow. Fallait pas le faire chier Casper ! Enfin, sur ce coup, il avait quand même du mal à plaindre Aomine, qui avait amplement mérité sa bifle...

« A demain Kagami-kun. On se verra sur mon stand. Akashi-kun a insisté pour que je m'occupe personnellement de ta visite. Ca ne te dérange pas j'espère ? »

« Absolument pas, au contraire. C'est plutôt rassurant d'être avec quelqu'un que je connais déjà... »

Et puis, même si ce n'était pas le cas, Kagami préférait ne rien dire au vu du tragique sort subi par Aomine. Bordel, le pauvre brun avait carrément craché de la BILE sous la violence du choc ! Un peu plus et c'était ses tripes qui suivaient...

Kuroko s'éloigna sans se soucier de sa victime qui se trouvait encore effondrée au sol.

Et Kagami hésita quelques secondes en passant devant le malheureux Aomine, avant de se raviser. Ce type... ne lui avait cherché que des noises depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Et à chaque putain de fois, en plus ! Alors... il ne méritait pas la compassion du roux. Ni quoique ce soit d'autre venant de lui. D'ailleurs, si c'était la guerre qu'Aomine voulait, lui qui ne reculerait devant rien pour l'évincer comme il l'avait reconnu dans l'ascenseur, le brun allait l'avoir.

Et si jusqu'ici Kagami n'était pas certain de signer ce fichu contrat qui menaçait de mettre son idole de paille... sur la paille justement et bien maintenant, le tigre envisageait la suite sous une toute nouvelle lumière...

Les récents événements avaient bouleversé sa vision des choses.

Au départ pourtant, il avait tout fait pour le rassurer sur ses intentions, mais...

Puisqu'Aomine ne voyait en lui qu'un rival, Kagami allait se faire une joie d'endosser ce rôle.

Il avait pris sa décision.

Et plus question de se laisser attendrir par ce monarque déchu.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est fini !**

 **18000 mots... Je tenais à remercier Lawiki (pour elle-sait-quoi XD) et Kuro Hagi pour son habituel soutien sans faille... (et pour samedi également !)  
**

 **Et pour celles qui se posent la question : OUI KUROKO A BIEN FAIT UNE "IGNITE PASS" DANS L'ESTOMAC D'AOMINE :D !**

 **Sur ce, j'attends vos mots d'amour ! (avec impatience, alors prière de ne point me faire languir ^^ !)  
**

 **Etant en congés pour quelques jours, je vais essayer d'avancer au maximum...**

 **N'hésitez pas à me partager vos impressions ! :D**

 **LOVE !**


	4. Super Seducer(s)

**Salut les filles !**

 **Et oui... avouez que vous ne m'attendiez pas de si tôt pour la suite, le dernier chapitre datant d'il y a seulement quelques jours, mais le combo temps ET inspi fait des miracles (hihihi des Miracles, c'est drôle dans ce contexte, non ? ;p ) que voulez-vous !**

 **J'avais terminé ce chapitre hier soir, mais je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de le poster dans la foulée, rares étant les personnes qui lisent en pleine nuit, les gens dorment en général et puis... j'étais trop vidée pour écrire mes petits commentaires (telle un Aomine après un bukkake), donc j'ai préféré attendre jusqu'à ce matin.**

 **Comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas mis le TIERS de que j'espérai pouvoir montrer dans ce chapitre... :/ Encore une fois, je me suis laissée emporter et déborder par mes INTENABLES personnages ! Ah, les petits coquinous qui n'en font qu'à leur tête... il faut être auteur pour le comprendre... ^^  
**

 **Je vous remercie pour vous reviews qui m'encouragent toujours énormément et de mon côté, je tiens donc à encourager les lectrices anonymes (même les étrangères, car je sais qu'il y en a, les stats du site me l'ont dit.) à laisser un petit mot.**

 **Je n'insisterai jamais assez sur le fait que c'est ESSENTIEL à l'écriture, ça peut parfois nous donner des idées et surtout, nous rebooster quand on a l'impression de faire du caca...**

 **Donc, il FAUT le faire, si vous voulez avoir la suite de nos histoires :)**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le chapitre le PLUS LONG (hors OS) que j'ai écrit jusqu'ici, puisque, tenez-vous bien, il fait 22694 mots, sans les blablas de début et de fin de chapitre...  
**

 **Voilà, voilà... j'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop indigeste pour vous, mais sachez - si cela peut vous consoler - qu'il s'y passe énormément de choses et que donc, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de trop charcuter le récit, sans que cette décision ne se solde par des incohérences ou un cassage de rythme. De plus, il y a énormément de dialogues, c'est toujours plus facile à lire ! :D  
**

 **Bref, merci encore à mes louloutes et ENJOY la suite !**

* * *

« Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? Je veux savoir maintenant, vu que tu as refusé de m'en parler au téléphone ! »

Alex avait les yeux rieurs d'une gamine et elle se dandinait sur son en place était déjà un exercice difficile pour elle en temps normal, mais là, la jeune femme battait des records, ne parvenant absolument pas à contenir son excitation.

Et c'était parfaitement compréhensible.

En effet, son poulain adoré – à qui elle avait décroché un entretien capital – avait obtenu un contrat de la part du plus grand producteur de films classés X du Japon !

Rien que ça !

En l'apprenant par SMS la veille au soir, elle avait même hésité à débarquer chez Kagami pour lui sonner les cloches de ne pas l'avoir prévenue immédiatement après son entretien, c'est-à-dire en fin d'après-midi. Mais apparemment, le roux lui avait expliqué qu'il avait pris le temps de réfléchir dessus un peu avant et la blonde comprenait aisément que son petit protégé ait eu besoin de lire le contenu dudit contrat seul, dans un premier temps. Pour ce qui était de l'éplucher un peu plus dans les détails, par contre, ça, c'était son _job_ or, elle était vraiment pressée ET curieuse de voir ce que proposait le grand Akashi à un quasi débutant.

L'Hispano-américaine pouvait se vanter d'avoir eu du FLAIR sur ce coup !

D'ailleurs, pour Alex tout prétexte était bon pour faire la fête. Elle d'ailleurs passé la nuit à écumer les bars et à boire avec de charmants inconnus, à défaut de pouvoir célébrer dignement la nouvelle avec le principal concerné le jour-même. La tronche de six pieds de long tirée par la plupart des hommes qu'elle avait invités valait son pesant de cacahuètes, au passage...

Il ne devait pas tellement être habitués à ce qu'une femme INDEPENDANTE et de type CAUCASIEN les invite de la sorte. Mais franchement, Alex n'avait aucun problème avec ça. Elle s'était toujours assumée financièrement, sans avoir besoin d'un homme à ses côtés au quotidien. Pas même pour bricoler, tiens ! Non, la plantureuse quarantenaire s'assumait seule depuis qu'elle avait quitté le giron familial et elle en était particulièrement fière.

Cependant, au Japon, société patriarcale par excellence, ce genre d'attitude avait encore un peu de mal à passer, malgré le fait que les femmes y soient de plus en plus émancipées. Pour autant, la soirée s'était très bien passée pour elle et Alex s'était amusée comme une petite folle, en compagnie des _salary men_. Ces types étaient tout bonnement H-I-L-A-R-A-N-T, toujours prêts à raconter LA petite blague qui allait bien et ce, même si Alex comprenait en moyenne un mot sur trois. (Voire sur deux, une fois bien alcoolisée, le fait d'être ivre aidant à mieux assimiler les langues étrangères, c'est prouvé scientifiquement.)

Bon, elle avait un peu galéré à les décoincer au départ, mais c'est fou ce que l'alcool peut accomplir comme miracles sociaux... A un moment, un charmant _yakuza_ s'était même retrouvé à la complimenter pour tenter de la séduire... Comment le savait-elle ? Et bien déjà, parce que le type arborait des tatouages assez voyants (malgré ce qu'il semblait croire) au niveau de la naissance du torse (ainsi qu'aux poignets) et vu qu'il portait une chemise à moitié ouverte, on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était franchement discret... Mais comme si cet indice ne suffisait pas, il lui avait carrément avoué de vive voix.

Alex avait éclaté de rire.

C'était juste la technique de drague la plus bidon et improbable à laquelle elle ait jamais assisté de touuuuuuute sa vie. Et pourtant, elle était ancienne _hardeuse_ ET _playmate_ , c'était dire le niveau du joyeux luron qu'elle avait pêché... Enfin, de toute façon, elle l'avait deviné rien qu'à le voir entrer dans son costume haute couture complètement suranné et Alex s'était alors mis à observer inconsciemment ses mains pour vérifier un élément crucial (et non pas s'il possédait un casier judiciaire) : qu'il lui restait encore bien tous ses doigts, ce qui, fort heureusement, était bien le cas.

Il aurait en effet était regrettable qu'il ne puisse pas s'en servir correctement pendant la nuit, vu la suite qu'elle comptait réserver à leur rencontre...

Et – _spoilers_ – le gars en question, qui était légèrement plus âgé qu'elle mais bien conservé cependant - allez comprendre par là aucune cicatrice de couteau sur le visage, ni aucune trace de balle perdue dans l'abdomen, malgré la vie dangereuse qu'il menait sans doute – avait assuré au lit !

A tel point que, chose rare, elle avait décidé de garder son numéro de téléphone, comptant bien le rappeler pour combler sa solitude nocturne dans un futur proche. Katsunori, de son petit nom, lui avait d'ailleurs révélé que les _yakuzas_ avaient un gros penchant pour les femmes occidentales blanches. Blondes aux yeux clairs, de préférence. Ce qui n'étonnait pas Alex. Bien-sûr, les japonaises étaient toutes très belles, mais quand tu as bouffé des _sushis_ toute ta vie, tu as parfois envie de l'exotisme que représente un superbe _burger_ au bonnet G débordant de garniture... Les asiatiques étaient un peu trop plates et ternes comparées à Alex et la blonde solaire sentait qu'elle allait également profiter de son court séjour – elle devait retourner auprès d'Himuro tout bientôt, ayant tout de même réussi à repousser son retour de quelques jours, afin de laisser le temps à Kagami de signer son contrat avant – pour faire un peu de tourisme... hmm... érotique... Tous ces hommes délaissés et frustrés sexuellement rien que pour elle, ça suffisait à la faire rêver !

Quant à la combler...

Son beau yakuza lui avait justement proposé de l'emmener faire les boutiques dans le quartier branché de _Shibuya_ et elle hésitait encore à accepter. Après tout, même si elle gagnait bien sa vie, il n'y avait rien de mal à dépenser l'argent d'un bel homme, pas vrai ? Et puis, ça semblait faire tellement plaisir à _Kacchan_ , alors...

Bien entendu, c'était la première chose qu'elle avait commencé à raconter à Kagami, lorsqu'elle était arrivé à son appartement. Bon, le tigre #mamanpoule avait bien essayé de la mettre en garde sur ce type de fréquentations, mais Alex n'en avait que faire, elle voulait juste s'amuser et il n'y avait pas de mal à ça, si ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les hommes dangereux soient également les plus séduisants ?

Kagami ne le savait pas non plus, mais l'argument de sa blonde _manager_ avait fait mouche. Après tout, n'était-il pas (en quelque sorte) dans une situation similaire ? Aomine pourrait bien appartenir à cette catégorie d'hommes aussi. Pourtant, est-ce que sa « dangerosité » empêchait Kagami de vouloir le fréquenter ? Que nenni. Ca s'était d'ailleurs bien senti hier après-midi, quand le fauve noir avait essayé de lui faire sa fête dans l'ascenseur. Kagami avait failli craquer, incapable de résister à son idole de jeunesse...

Il ne pouvait donc pas jeter la pierre à son agent...

Revenant auprès d'elle avec des petits fours improvisés grâce au contenu de ses placards, Kagami constata non sans surprise qu'Alex avait déjà fait péter le bouchon de la bouteille de champagne... (qu'elle avait amenée, naturellement...)

« T'es au courant quand j'ai encore rien signé du tout ? »

« Oh allezzzz, on sait tous que ce n'est qu'une simple formalité ! Alors cesse donc de me faire languir et raconte-moi plutôt comment ça s'est déroulé ! Plutôt bien, j'imagine, puisque tu as décroché le fameux sésame ! »

« On ne peut rien te cacher... Enfin, ça a quand même été... compliqué par moments... »

« A ce point-là ? »

« Akashi est assez effrayant dans son genre et puis... » Il s'interrompit tête basse. « … la situation s'est gâtée quand Aomine a fait irruption dans son bureau, au beau milieu de l'entrevue. »

« Naaaaaaan ? Mais naaaaaan !? Sérieux !? »

La blonde écarquilla des yeux ronds comme des billes.

Et connaissant le goût prononcé d'Alex pour les _dramas_ et autres _télénovelas_ , il n'était pas difficile de deviner à quoi elle pensait en cet instant. Sûrement quelque chose comme Aomine débarquant pour déclarer sa flamme à Kagami, en l'arrachant aux griffes du producteur véreux qui comptait rentabiliser le corps parfait de son nouvel employé de bien des façons.

Hélas pour Kagami (et pour sa blonde _manager_...), rien d'aussi romantique.

« Avoue que tu savais que j'allais être amené à le recroiser... c'est pour ça que tu semblais si persuadée que j'allais voir son braquemart... »

« Et j'ai eu entièrement raison ! Mais bon, je l'admets, ce n'était pas un coup de chance... J'étais effectivement au courant que le studio où je t'envoyais passer cet entretien était également celui avec lequel Aomine était en contrat. »

« Et naturellement, tu n'as pas jugé utile de m'en parler dans l'avion par exemple, alors que tu le savais depuis le début... »

« Rooooh c'est bon, j'ai oublié, okay ? Ca arrive à tout le monde ! ^^ » Mentit la blonde à lunettes.

« Mouais. A tout le monde peut-être, mais pas à toi... Tu n'oublies jamais rien. En tout cas, depuis que je te connais, je ne t'ai jamais vu zapper quoi que ce soit. Ta mémoire est légendaire, la preuve, tu n'as même pas besoin d'agenda pour gérer nos tournages et rendez-vous à moi et à Tatsuya... »

Ce n'était pas faux et Alex ne put le nier cette fois. Alors, elle changea de stratégie en jouant cartes sur table.

« Ecoute... si je ne te l'ai pas dit tout de suite, c'était avant tout pour te préserver. Je ne voulais pas que tu te mettes davantage la pression... »

« Alors tu savais que c'était pour remplacer Aomine !? »

« Quoi !? Mais non, bien-sûr que non ! C'est quoi cette histoire !? »

A présent, Alex semblait réellement surprise et aussi choquée que lui, même. Pas de doute, elle disait la vérité. Kagami trouvait cela bizarre aussi que sa protectrice l'ait envoyé voler la place de son idole, en toute connaissance de cause. Ce n'était vraiment pas le genre d'Alex de s'abaisser à des méthodes aussi immorales.

« Hmm... ce serait là le véritable but de mon recrutement... Apparemment, Aomine file un mauvais coton et il mettrait même en péril l'avenir du studio à cause de ses frasques. C'est pourquoi Akashi est à la recherche d'un successeur dans les plus brefs délais. »

« Je vois... » Soupira Alex. « C'est triste, mais on ne peut rien y faire. Si ce Akashi a dit cela, c'est que c'est sûrement vrai. Je veux dire... je ne vois pas quel intérêt il aurait à nous baratiner... »

« Moi non plus... Mais ça me gêne... »

« Je comprends, cependant, ce ne sont pas nos affaires. Ce qui se passe entre Aomine-kun et son patron ne nous regarde pas et nous devons faire notre possible pour rester en dehors de tout cela. »

« Et comment, s'il te plaît ? J'te signale que c'est trop tard pour ça, nous sommes déjà impliqués ! De plus, à partir du moment où j'aurai signé le contrat... je ne pourrai plus faire machine arrière et ce sera comme si j'avais officiellement accepté de prendre sa place... »

Or, cela posait un cas de conscience à Kagami, malgré la résolution qu'il avait prise hier, suite au comportement exécrable d'Aomine envers lui. Certes, le rouge n'avait rien contre le faire de devenir le rival du brun, si cela pouvait les pousser à se dépasser mutuellement. Mais de là à ce qu'on lui servir la place d'Aomine toute cuite sur un plateau, il y avait un fossé que Kagami ne souhaitait pas franchir.

Non, ce qu'il désirait lui, c'était gagner le droit d'être au même niveau qu'Aomine, pas qu'on le lui octroie sans qu'il ait eu à fournir le moindre effort ! Car à vaincre sans péril, on triomphe sans gloire. Aomine était affaibli, au plus bas dans sa carrière et ses performances et même si beaucoup auraient été ravis de le piétiner pour l'achever, ce n'était pas quelque chose qui faisait rêver Kagami.

Déclarer la guerre au basané, oui.

Mais jouer les simples bourreaux, non.

Pas sans avoir livré bataille avant.

Son honneur et son intégrité morale en dépendaient.

Jamais le rouge n'oserait encore se regarder en face s'il profitait du malheur d'autrui pour « voler » une place qui ne lui revenait pas de droit. Il ne voulait aucun traitement de faveur, juste y parvenir à la seule force de sa volonté.

Restait maintenant à faire entendre cela à Alex... La blonde serait sans doute déçue qu'il refuse l'offre en or qui lui avait été faite et qu'elle avait dû galérer à obtenir...

« Que comptes-tu faire dans ce cas ? » Le devança t-elle, semblant anticiper ce qu'il allait lui annoncer.

« J'en sais trop rien... » Admit-il. « Pour être honnête, j'ai toujours rêvé de travailler avec un studio de cette ampleur mais... je ne suis pas certain de partager leurs valeurs politiques. »

Kagami inspira profondément pour se donner du courage avant de reprendre :

« Si j'acceptais leur proposition telle quelle, j'aurai toujours cette désagréable sensation, cet arrière-goût amer en travers de la gorge... de ne rien avoir fait pour mériter ma place. Comme un imposteur. Crois bien que je sois désolé de devoir décliner cette offre, surtout après le travail colossal que tu as du fournir pour faire en sorte que je sois reçu par ce studio... »

« Je vois. J'admire et je respecte tes convictions. C'est bien de vouloir rester fidèle à soi-même, mais la véritable question que tu dois te poser c'est : s'agit-il d'un luxe que je peux me permettre ? Parce que... même si je ne l'ai pas encore lu, je suppose qu'on t'as proposé un contrat très juteux pour s'attacher tes services... »

Effectivement, c'était le cas et même si l'argent était presque le cadet des soucis de Kagami – le rouge ayant accepté de tourner dans pas mal de productions amateurs afin de se donner une certaine visibilité au détriment d'un salaire correct – le tigre n'était pas sans savoir que Tokyo figurait parmi les villes les plus chères du monde et que rien que l'appartement qu'Alex lui avait dégoté devait valoir son pesant de brouzoufs. Alors évidemment, la réponse à la question de la jeune femme était loin d'être... évidente, elle.

« O-on trouvera bien autre chose, pas vrai ? » Sourit un peu tristement Kagami, pris d'une grande hésitation quant au fait qu'Alex voudrait encore l'épaule après ça. « Enfin... je veux dire... je me débrouillerai seul, s'il le faut. Je comprendrai que tu ne désires plus collaborer avec moi, ni même t'occuper de ma carrière suite à mon refus. Et... je comprendrai également que tu préfères défendre les intérêts d'un autre acteur que moi à l'avenir... Mais... enfin... Sache qu'il n'a jamais été dans mon intention de te mettre en porte-à-faux... »

« Je le sais bien Taiga, sois tranquille. De toute façon, il n'a jamais été question que je t'abandonne à ton triste sort ! Et ce, quelle qu'aurait été la décision que tu aurais prise. »

« Ah bon ? » Rougit un peu le tigre, heureux.

« Bien-sûr que non ! Toi, moi et Tatsuya, nous sommes une famille ! Je vous considère comme mes turbulents et inexpérimentés petits frères ! Il est donc de mon devoir de grande sœur de vous guider dans les méandres moites et scabreux du monde des films pour adultes ! » Alex bomba la poitrine avant de reprendre : « A vrai dire, je suis fière de toi et à mon avis, tu as fait le bon choix. Quelle image de toi aurais-tu renvoyée à accepter de profiter du malheur d'autrui, si ce n'est celle de quelqu'un sans foi, ni loi, corvéable à merci du moment que cela peut servir ses intérêts personnels ! Je pense même que tu aurais fini par le regretter, parce que... qui sait ce que cet infâme Akashi t'aurait demandé de faire par la suite ? Au moins, là, tu te montres que tu es fermes dès le départ et que tu ne céderas pas à sa mauvaise influence ! »

« Tu as raison, je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Merci, Alex. » Sourit le tigre.

« _Awww you're so kawaiii_... dans mes bras, _cutie pie_. » Ne put résister la _manager_.

Après avoir échangé une rapide embrassade avec son poulain, elle lui servit quand même du champagne. Il n'y avait pas de raison de ne pas le boire maintenant qu'il était débouché, finalement. Ou plutôt, dans la vie, tout constituait une raison acceptable de faire la fête. Kagami n'avait pas signé le contrat comme convenu ? Pas grave, ils boiraient à sa liberté dans ce cas !

« Du coup, que dois-je faire ? » Demanda la blonde en trinquant avec le roux. « Faut-il que je continue à prospecter ici auprès d'autres agences, ou veux-tu rentrer avec moi aux USA ? »

« J'ai envie de tenter ma chance ici... si ça ne te dérange pas... Je me vois mal rentrer la queue entre les jambes, sans rien. Tatsuya se moquerait de moi... et puis, c'est d'ici d'où je viens et je commence à trouver que finalement ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée d'effectuer un retour au bercail. »

« Huhu... m'est d'avis qu'un certain _ganguro_ à grosse queue n'est pas étranger à cette décision... » Se moqua gentiment Alex, en lui assénant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

« N'importe quoi ! Qu-qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ! Ca n'a rien à voir avec Aomine ! » S'empourpra Kagami, manquant de s'étouffer avec sa coupe de champagne tiède par la même occasion.

« C'est c'qu'on dit ! Mais tu n'me la feras pas à moi, j'te connais par cœur mon petit Taiga ! Et puis, même si on ne dirait pas, j'ai été jeune moi aussi, je sais comment ça marche ! »

« T'es pas si vieille que ça... mais à t'entendre, on dirait que je suis amoureux de lui... »

« Ca, toi seul peux le savoir... Enfin personnellement, ça ne me surprendrait pas ! »

Pfff... quelle entremetteuse celle-là alors... Kagami soupira, mais il ne chercha cependant pas entrer dans le débat avec Alex, la laissant libre de croire ce qu'elle voulait. Et puis... il ne pouvait pas affirmer qu'il n'y avait pas un fond de vérité dans ses propos. Aomine lui plaisait. Enormément. Et depuis longtemps. Ce n'était d'ailleurs un secret pour personne.

« Fais voir ton contrat quand même, juste par curiosité. »

Kagami se leva donc, délaissant son verre, pour aller chercher le pli confié la veille par Akashi. Alex l'ouvrit et elle commença à le lire en diagonale.

Et quelque chose la frappa.

« Hmm... dis-moi Taiga, tu m'as bien raconté qu'Akashi t'avait donné une place pour le salon érotique qui se tient à _Kabukicho_ ? »

« Heu oui... pourquoi ? »

« Tu comptes y aller ? »

« Ben ouais... je n'vois pas pourquoi je n'irai pas... d'autant plus que tu m'as déjà pris un billet, j'te rappelle. Je comptais donc déjà m'y rendre avant même qu'il ne m'y invite. »

« Tu sais... je pense que tu devrais recontacter Akashi et tenter de renégocier son offre. »

« Quoi !? » S'étonna Kagami, largué.

Qu'avait décelé Alex de son œil averti, que lui, n'avait pas vu ?

« Rien ne stipule que tu prendras la place d'Aomine-kun, ce qui fait que, contractuellement parlant, Akashi n'est pas en mesure de t'y obliger. Tu peux toujours refuser de manière légale et s'il cherche à t'y contraindre, ce sera alors lui qui se mettra en position de rupture de contrat. Et si cela devait arriver, il serait alors contraint de te verser un paquet d'indemnités... »

« Tu crois ? Mais alors pourquoi m'avoir dit cela lors de l'entretien ? »

« Peut-être parce que c'est bien ce qu'il compte faire. Quant à savoir pourquoi il ne l'a pas stipulé dans le contrat, c'est plutôt cette question que tu devrais te poser. »

« Et pourquoi, à ton avis ? »

« Et bien... si Akashi avait fait apparaître noir sur blanc une telle mention dans un document à valeur juridique, c'est avec Aomine qu'il aurait pris le risque d'avoir des problèmes. En s'exposant à des poursuites judiciaires de sa part, pour concurrence déloyale ou pour éviction illégale. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre là... » Admit Kagami, penaud.

« C'est très simple à comprendre, en vérité : Aomine-kun est actuellement toujours sous contrat avec Akashi. Il a un poste et des fonctions précises dans l'entreprise, ce qui lui permet de prétendre à un salaire. »

« Ouais, jusqu'ici, je pige. Et donc ? »

« Et donc... si Akashi te recrute AVANT le licenciement effectif d'Aomine-kun, ce dernier pourra alors dire qu'Akashi avait toujours eu l'intention de le virer ! Or, c'est illégal comme pratique, on ne peut embaucher un remplaçant que lorsque la personne n'est plus sur le poste qu'elle occupait jusqu'alors . Tu vois ? Aomine-kun pourrait très bien prétendre que ta présence dans l'entreprise résultait d'un moyen de pression sur lui, pour le pousser à démissionner. »

« Oh... je crois que j'ai compris. Un peu comme... une forme de harcèlement moral visant à le faire plier bagage de lui-même ? »

« C'est ça. » Approuva Alex. « Le but, ce serait qu'il se sente de trop suite à ton arrivée et qu'il prenne seul la décision de partir. Ainsi, Akashi n'aurait en plus aucune indemnité de licenciement à lui verser... »

« Mais c'est dégueulasse comme pratique ! » S'indigna Kagami, le nez retroussé de dégoût.

« Ce sont les lois du _show business_ , c'est un univers impitoyable, tu sais... »

« Enfin tout de même ! Aomine et lui se connaissent et travaillent ensemble depuis des années ! Akashi a carrément osé me présenter son entreprise comme une « grande et belle famille » ! Grrr... il ne manque vraiment pas d'air celui-là et toi, tu me demandes d'aller bosser avec lui ? Il va me broyer, déjà qu'il n'a aucune considération envers ses propres amis... »

« Mais non ! Je ne suis pas en train de te demander d'accepter son offre en ces termes, pas question de te brader, bien entendu... Cependant, avec un zéro en plus... je dis pourquoi pas ! Ca mérite réflexion quoi... »

« Attends, t'es sérieuse là ? La somme qu'il me propose est déjà... tellement indécente et toi tu me conseilles de faire encore grimper les enchères ? »

« Ben... s'il te veut tant que ça dans son équipe, il va devoir allonger la maille ! » Sourit Alex, en lui adressant un clin d'oeil complice.

Ok alors elle... elle ne perdait de vue ni le nord, ni les cordons de sa bourse. Remarque, c'était sans doute l'une des raisons faisant que Kagami l'avait choisie comme agent artistique.

« D'ailleurs... je sais pas si t'as remarqué : y a écrit que je ne serai pas payé à la scène comme à _San Fernando Valley_ , mais au film entier. »

 _San Fernando Valley_... était au porno ce que _Silicon Valley_ était aux nouvelles technologies : un _El Dorado_ , un réservoir intarissable de talents. C'était là que se réunissait la crème de la crème du milieu aux USA, transformant l'endroit en une manne colossale pour quiconque souhaitait faire fortune dans le milieu. Le rêve américain... façon fesses, en quelque sorte. Chaque jour des centaines d'acteurs convergeaient vers les studio californiens de l' _Hollywood_ de la levrette.

« Oui, ça n'a rien d'étonnant puisque tu seras soumis à un contrat d'exclusivité avec eux. C'est plutôt pas mal... surtout qu'aux USA... les acteurs masculins sont majoritaires et donc... moins recherchés... »

« C'est la loi de l'offre et de la demande, ouais, je sais, Akashi m'a déjà fait le topo... »

« Exactement, je vois que tu as bien retenu. Non mais rends-toi compte ! Ici, au Japon, le ratio est de trois acteurs masculins pour cent femmes ! C'est juste énorme ! »

« Ahaha ! J'me rends compte t'en fais pas... enfin, je crois. En tout cas, j'espère que tu as pris les céréales les plus vitaminés du rayon, parce que j'sens que j'vais en avoir besoin pour tenir la distance ! »

« Tu m'étonnes ! Si j'étais toi, j'me mettrai carrément aux compléments alimentaires aussi... »

« Ok, j'vais faire ça. Et continuer le sport intensif entre les tournages, histoire de rester endurant. »

« Bonne idée. N'oublie pas de bosser ton cardio et pas uniquement la carrosserie, ok ? Les organes internes sont aussi importants que ceux qui sont visibles de l'extérieur dans ce métier. C'est le secret si tu veux durer, tu ne dois pas compter sur que la taille de ton chibre et le nombre d'érections que tu peux avoir par jour. »

« Dans ce cas, je vais aussi me mettre au yoga je crois. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu pourrais sûrement suivre des cours de tantrisme sur Internet, tant que tu y es. Ca n'doit pas être trop difficile à choper, on trouve plein de tutos sur _Youtube_ maintenant. »

« A mon avis, c'est plutôt du côté _Pornhub_ que je vais devoir lorgner pour ça. » Sourit Kagami, de bonne humeur.

« N'empêche, essaie quand même de faire ce que jt'ai dit. Demande à ce qu'Akashi augmente ton salaire. Je sais que celui qu'il te propose est plus qu'honnête quand on pense que tu ne gagnais que soixante-dix dollars par scène à _Los Angeles_ , mais... quelque chose me dit que pour le Japon, la rémunération qu'Akashi t'offre n'est pas exceptionnelle du tout... Je pense même qu'elle se trouve dans la fourchette basse. Garde à l'esprit que nous ne sommes plus aux USA. Ici, tu es au moins aussi convoité et rare qu'un tigre du Bengale, alors ne commets surtout pas l'erreur de te brader. »

En effet, dans les pays occidentaux, les codes étaient bien différents. Le porno pourrait d'ailleurs sans doute se targuer d'être l'un des seuls milieux où les femmes étaient mieux payées que leurs pendants masculins, à travail égal. Les filles les plus douées pouvaient même gagner jusqu'à trois cent dollars pour une seule scène, soit en moyenne le deux à trois fois le salaire des acteurs les plus célèbres. Et si cet avantage méritait d'être souligné, il ne fallait pas en oublier pour autant le paradoxe qu'il constituait, notamment si l'on considérait les conditions de tournages souvent déplorables auxquelles étaient soumises les _hardeuses_.

Et pour cause... la domination masculine ne se faisait peut-être pas au niveau du chiffre écrit sur le chèque, mais elle existait bel et bien sur les plateaux. Peut-être parce qu'elles subissaient davantage de désagréments et qu'on leur imposait des pratiques pas toujours clairement consenties ou définies d'un commun accord, les femmes se voyaient proposer une compensation financière plus importante pour acheter leur silence. Les hommes, quant à eux, ne pouvaient bien souvent pas faire la fine bouche.

Déjà, parce que la concurrence entre acteurs était rude, le marché occidental étant actuellement saturé de prétendants masculins. Mais en plus, la motivation principale des étalons du milieu était avant tout de pouvoir lever de la gonzesse à tours de b(ite)ras. Alors finalement, se faire payer pour ça, même des clopinettes, était carrément acceptable à leurs yeux et se faire payer tout court était carrément devenu secondaire dans certains cas. Un peu comme la cerise sur le gâteau à la chantilly de _bukkake_ , en quelque sorte...

Oui, définitivement, les hommes étaient moins regardants sur l'aspect pécuniaire que leurs partenaires féminines. Mais quelque part, cela semblait logique étant donné qu'on en attendait moins d'eux aussi sur les tournages... En réalité, c'était encore une fois les femmes qui portaient tout le poids des films sur leurs frêles épaules et à qui l'on attribuait les succès, aussi bien que les échecs.

Vraiment dur à avaler (sans mauvais jeu de mots), lorsque l'on savait que la durée de vie des filles dans le milieu ne dépassait généralement pas les six mois... Le public, comme les producteurs, était sans cesse en quête de nouvelles muses pour ne pas sombrer dans la lassitude, ce qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi la carrière de ces demoiselles était aussi fulgurante et encore une fois, cela amenait en toute logique les actrices à vouloir capitaliser au plus vite sur leur petite notoriété, en enchaînant les tournages par exemple.

Comme à l'usine.

La plupart de ces filles ne pouvait se permettre de refuser un cachet, quittes à « michetonner » dans des productions sordides et parfois avilissantes pour leur dignité... quand elles n'étaient pas carrément maltraitées par des producteurs peu scrupuleux, les exploitant sans le moindre remord... Leur travail est plus pénible et nécessite d'être assumé, tant ces femmes transgressent les règles de la sexualité féminine, ce qui rend impensable le fait qu'elles puissent ne pas être... dédommagées financièrement...

Du côté des hommes, la réalité était à vrai dire à peine guère plus reluisante, puisque la majorité des magnats du porno faisait maintenant appel à des amateurs, justement pour ne pas avoir les payer. Il existait en effet un vivier inépuisable de types prêts à faire du bénévolat, uniquement dans le but de trousser leur _hardeuse_ préférée... (qui elle, se faisait systématiquement rémunérer pour sa prestation.) et ce genre de pratiques ne faisait qu'accentuer les déséquilibres salariaux existant déjà entre hommes et femmes. Après tout, pourquoi dépenser un pognon de dingue pour louer les performances sexuels d'un gars en particulier, alors que des dizaines, voire même des centaines d'anonymes étaient prêts à faire le même taf GRATUITEMENT, juste pour le plaisir de baiser pour baiser ?

Mais dès lors les hommes venaient avant tout pour se vider les couilles sur les tournages, l'argent n'était plus qu'une hypothétique compensation supplémentaire, dont certains déclaraient pouvoir se passer bien volontiers, tant le sexe leur suffisait déjà sur ce plan. Et devinez qui avait la faveur des producteurs dans ces cas-là, entre la tête d'affiche coûteuse et le mec pioché dans la rue pour pas un rond ?

Bingo.

A ce niveau-là d'ailleurs, Kagami était assez militant. Mais pas seulement concernant les biftons.

Non, que chacun dispose des mêmes droits, sans distinction de sexe, que cela concerne la rémunération ou les conditions de travail, souvent à géométrie variable dans le monde du X...

Sans doute un trait de caractère directement hérité de son père...

Mais il serait presque utopique de penser que ce genre de pratiques – pourtant régulièrement dénoncées – allaient cesser de prospérer du jour au lendemain. Finalement, jusqu'ici, il s'en était même plutôt accommodé, prenant sur lui le plus souvent, ayant parfaitement intégré que cela faisait partie du « jeu »...

Un jeu dont il ne fixait pas les règles, mais qu'il subissait aussi volontairement que volontiers pour vivre.

Enfin, ça, c'était avant de débarquer au Pays du Soleil Levant.

Parce que maintenant, les cartes venaient d'être rebattues et complètement redistribuées.

Au Japon, c'était effectivement tout l'inverse et Kagami en était le premier surpris. Pas mal de hardeurs arrivaient à bien vivre de leur métier, pouvant carrément se permettre de rouler en _Maserati_ , tant l'argent coulait à flot pour eux ! Aucune honte, aucun tabou social, être acteur de films pour adulte était ici une activité rémunératrice comme une autre, au même titre que docteur, policier ou même employé de bureau.

Dans certains cas, c'était même mieux considéré que des professions plus lambda !

Incroyable, si on lui avait dit qu'un tel endroit existait et qu'il s'agissait de sa patrie natale, le rouge y serait retourné avant même d'entamer une carrière aux States !

Mais bon... autre pays, autres mœurs, comme on dit.

Et c'était tout à son avantage cette fois.

« Ok, j'tenterai l'coup, si tu penses que ça peut marcher. On verra si ça passe... » Annonça Kagami, seulement à moitié convaincu. « N'empêche, on n'a pas l'air cons à boire du champ' à dix heures du matin... regarde, j'ai encore mon bol de céréales posé sur le coin du bar ahaha ! » Essaya t-il de changer de sujet.

« Bah t'as qu'a qu'à en verser dedans, le champagne ça va avec tout ! Et puis, sache qu'il n'y a pas d'heure pour boire un grand cru français à près de cent dollars la bouteille ! » Fit la blonde délurée en le resservant.

Elle en profita pour poser le contrat par la même occasion, prête à le ranger soigneusement dans son enveloppe protectrice. Il ne faudrait surtout pas le tâcher par inadvertance, ça ne faisait vraiment pas très pro...

Et en parlant de pro...

« Au fait Taiga, tu as vu ? Tu n'as pas de période d'essai. En revanche, pour que ton recrutement soit effectif après signature du contrat, il est stipulé que suite à ta visite médicale, tu devras impérativement tourner « _une scène non rémunérée, avec position imposée laissée au libre choix et à l'appréciation exclusive de la production, avec l'actrice/acteur défini au préalable selon l_ _es critères de disponibilité et les besoins correspondants à la demande actuelle du marché._ » C'est... original. »

« Ah bon ? Nan, j'dois t'avouer qu'j'avais pas fait gaffe. T'as lu ça où exactement ? » Demanda le rouge, la cuillère de son bol de céréales à moitié entamé, dans la main.

« Hmm... Page dix-huit, il me semble, dans le paragraphe intitulé « _Conditions suspensives et modalités d'exécution du présent contrat_ ».

Kagami s'essuya bien les mains avant de se saisir à nouveau du ficher, dont il feuilleta le contenu pour vérifier les dires d'Alex.

« Ah ouais... en effet, j'avais pas remarqué du tout. Merde alors, comme j'ai pu passer à côté d'ça, surtout avec un titre aussi gros, écrit en majuscules ET en gras... ? »

Et dire que c'était la blonde qui portait des lunettes de vue... AHEM... Enfin bref... évitons de faire le moindre commentaire désobligeant...

« Tu devais encore être en train de penser à Aomine-kun ! D'ailleurs, ce serait trop cool que tu tournes cette fameuse scène avec lui ! Tu crois que tu peux l'demander ? »

« Heu... j'croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour que je l'oublie ? » S'étonna Kagami.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. » Répondit-elle, avec une nonchalance frôlant la mauvaise foi.

« Et puis... t'as vu ce qui est écrit... j'ai pas mon mot à dire apparemment. A mon avis, j'aurai une partenaire féminine. Déjà qu'ils manquent d'acteurs masculins, si j'en monopolise un en plus, ils vont pas s'en sortir ahaha... »

« Tu marques un point. C'est bien pour ça d'ailleurs qu'ils ont accepté de te rencontrer... je suppose qu'aux yeux d'Akashi... tu es une sorte de doublure de luxe... un renfort bienvenu pour ses poulains. Ca m'étonnerait qu'il te confie des rôles importants pour commencer... Il va sûrement chercher à tester un peu tes capacités avant. »

« Ouais, ça me surprendrait aussi... Cependant, j'ai senti que ma bisexualité avait pesé dans la balance... »

« Oh !? »

« Hmm... je n'en suis pas sûr mais... enfin, je ne dis pas que je l'intéresse non plus hein... toujours est-il qu'apparemment, Akashi serait... _gay._ »

« Ah bon ? Et donc tu crois que c'est ça qui a joué en ta faveur ? »

« Possible... »

« Comment tu l'sais d'abord ? Il t'a fait du rentre dedans ? » S'intéressa soudainement la sculpturale américaine.

Voici un sujet qui semblait la passionner davantage que les piège juridiques disséminés dans le contrat. Kagami piqua un fard.

« N-non... ce serait plutôt l'inverse, d'ailleurs... 'Fin, si on veut... »

« Kyaaaa comment ça !? » S'excita t-elle en se dandinant sur son tabouret comme si elle avait des fourmis dans le _string._

« Pour la faire courte... disons que... c'est moi qui lui ai fait une sorte de... rentre dedans... totalement involontaire... Mais à ma décharge, j'ai carrément cru qu'il me draguait et... tu sais comment je peux être maladroit par moment. J'ai vraiment eu peur de l'avoir vexé sur le coup, mais non, il l'a même plutôt bien pris... je crois... » Balbutia le tigre, ne faisant pas le fier.

« Hahaha... c'est tout toi ça de te méprendre sur les intentions d'autrui ! Mais bon, là c'était ton quand même ton futur patron... ça aurait fait mauvais genre... A propos, tu ne m'as pas dit comment il était ce fameux Akashi ! Enfin, rien d'étonnant j'imagine, puisque depuis que nous sommes arrivés au Japon, tu n'as qu'Aomine-kun en tête... et en bouche ! »

Dans tous les sens du terme et Alex n'imaginait pas à quel point elle venait de taper juste avec ses paroles...

Kagami soupira et il rangea le contrat pour de bon cette fois.

« J'ai pas grand chose à dire sur Akashi... Je suppose qu'il est pas quant à sa façon de s'exprimer... on dirait un psychopathe... C'est bien simple, je crois que s'il y avait un _remake_ du « _Silence des Agneaux »_ en préparation et qu'il fallait _caster_ _Hannibal Lecter_ version jeune et miniature, Akashi serait sans doute la personne la plus qualifiée sur Terre pour tenir ce rôle. »

Et ne voyez surtout pas dans cette description des plus flatteuses le reflet des pensées secrètes de l'auteure parce que... vous auriez entièrement raison... (désolée pour les fans du nabot écarlate qui liront ces lignes...) Oui, j'en profite pour me lâcher et régler mes comptes avec le _Power Ranger_ rouge, mais c'est ma fic, je fais c'que j'veux nananère :p (et je tiens à souligner au passage que j'adoooore le personnage d'Hannibal Lecter, alors vous voyez, c'est PRESQUE pas une insulte !)

Méfiez-vous, _RED IS EVIL_ ! (et non « _Resident Evil_ », même si ça fonctionne aussi, j'imagine...)

Mais revenons plutôt à nos moutons, ou devrai-je dire nos « fauves »...

« Ah oui, rien que ça ! C'est impressionnant ahaha ! Tu as vraiment du passer un sale quart d'heure quand tu t'es mépris sur ses intentions ! »

« Ca, on peut le dire... » Kagami réprima un frisson d'effroi. « En tout cas, j'espère que je ferai l'affaire pour la scène d'essai... »

« Mais bien-sûr mon grand ! Les kikoutes de vingt-six centimètres ça ne court pas les rues, crois-moi, surtout ici ! Même si je croyais que tu ne voulais pas bosser avec eux... tu as changé d'avis finalement ? »

« P-pas encore ! Mais... disons que... je compte me décider pendant le salon... j'pense que ça peut être une bonne chose de discuter des méthodes d'Akashi avec les autres acteurs... et selon ce qu'ils auront à me dire, j'aviserai à ce moment-là... »

« Ca me semble être un plan recevable. » Le gratifia Alex. « Tiens-moi au courant dès que tu auras pris ta décision, qu'elle soit positive ou négative, promis, je ne me mettrai pas en colère, mais il faut que je sache au plus vite pour pouvoir t'arranger d'autres rendez-vous au cas où. »

« _Okay, thanks Alex_! »

Mais le rouge avait l'intuition qu'elle n'aurait pas à le faire. Car même s'il n'était pas encore certain d'accepter, notamment pour des raisons purement éthiques, Kagami se voyait proposer par Akashi (même si c'était de manière indirecte et qu'il n'y avait encore rien d'acté...) quelque chose dont jamais il n'aurait rêver, même dans ses rêves les plus fous : TRAVAILLER AVEC SON IDOLE ! Dans un premier temps déjà, ils partageraient les mêmes locaux et peut-être que... plus tard, Kagami serait amené à collaborer directement avec Aomine sur un film commun. Le rouge l'espérait naïvement de tout cœur.

Enfin ça... c'était s'il réussissait à se faire engager en se montrant convainquant sur le bout d'essai... et aussi... si Aomine ne se faisait pas lourder entre temps... Mais bon, Kagami avait envie d'y croire ! Disons que ce rêve « impossible » constituait une motivation supplémentaire pour lui.

Son petit plus.

Sa petite rétribution bonus...

Comme ces milliers d'amateurs qui refusent de se faire payer, partant juste la fleur au fusil/chibre dans l'espoir de pouvoir troncher leur starlette préférée...

* * *

La matinée passa à une vitesse hallucinante.

Kagami eut tout juste le temps de sortir faire quelques courses et d'entamer son ménage.

En effet, que ce soit sur les plateaux ou dans la vie privée, Kagami tenait à ce que tout soit impeccable. Encore quelque chose qu'il tenait de son père, qui ne plaisantait pas avec l'hygiène.

Alala... si Takeru Kagami savait que son fils unique était allé fricoter dès le premier soir dans les chiottes d'un bar sordide, avec un parfait inconnu – lui-même acteur de X, qui devait sûrement enchaîner les conquêtes - le tout, sans protection, le vieux tigre en ferait certainement une syncope ! D'ailleurs, le rouge envoya un SMS à son cher papa pour lui donner de ses nouvelles. Les deux hommes entretenaient une relation assez fusionnelle, sans doute parce qu'ils étaient la seule famille qui restait à l'autre, la mère de Kagami était malheureusement décédée alors qu'il était très jeune...

Et puis, en vrai, Kagami s'était toujours très bien entendu avec son père. Il n'avait rien à lui reprocher, ce dernier ayant toujours accepté et encouragé ses choix de vie. Kagami était conscient de faire figure d'exception, en effet, les parents de Tatsuya par exemple, n'avaient pas aussi bien réagi lorsque leur fils unique également leur avait appris qu'il se lançait dans le X.

Déjà qu'ils étaient du genre japonais traditionalistes, mais ayant vécu quasiment toute leur vie aux USA, ils possédaient une mentalité plus proche de celle d'américains ultra-croyants et conservateurs à l'extrême... Autant dire qu'ils avaient été loin, très loin de se montrer enchantés par les choix de leur rejeton. D'ailleurs, le pauvre Tatsuya avait été déshérité sur le champ, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de continuer, s'accrochant à son rêve, sans hésiter à sacrifier sa famille. Pour le brun, comme pour beaucoup de jeunes femmes qui avaient délibérément choisi d'exercer ce métier, le porno était un moyen de s'affranchir de la religion et d'en transgresser les codes établis. Apparemment, le japonais au grain de beauté n'avait fréquenté que des établissements privés catholiques réputés stricts et adeptes des châtiments corporels, ce qui l'avait à jamais dégoûté de l'autorité.

Et c'était précisément dans des cas similaires que Kagami réalisait la chance qu'il avait de connaître une relation filiale aussi équilibrée et respectueuse avec son père...

Rassuré de recevoir des nouvelles de Takeru à son tour, Kagami se rendit le cœur léger au fameux salon...

Le rouge avait opté pour une tenue plus _casual_ , _exit_ donc le beau costume trois pièces de la veille et bonjour au véritable service trois pièces moulé dans un jean usé au niveau des genoux ! Ahhh il se sentait mieux là, tout de suite plus détendu ! Relax, quoi.

Rougissant pendant qu'il faisait la queue comme tout monde – parce qu'il avait refusé d'utiliser le billet V.I.P. coupe file remis par Akashi, dans l'optique de ne pas bénéficier de passe-droit particulier et donc, de visiter le salon en simple touriste – Kagami s'imaginait la tenue d'Aomine... Le basané était tellement classe quand il le voulait et un rien l'habillait. Kagami se plaisait donc autant à l'imaginer vêtu d'un complet noir que de pièces plus quotidiennes et colorées. De toute façon, connaissant Aomine, il était certainement magnifique, quoiqu'il porte... et encore plus lorsqu'il se trouvait en tenue d'Adam...

Enfin, Kagami doutait tout de même que le brun soit allé jusque là dans ce salon tout public. (ou presque...) Encore une fois, grâce à sa taille impressionnante et à ses traits matures, personne ne demanda sa carte d'identité à Kagami à l'entrée. Bon, de toute façon, quand bien même cela arriverait, Kagami ne sortait jamais sans sa bouée de sauvetage : une fausse carte de résident américain, obtenue par Alex, extrêmement crédible. D'autant plus qu'ils se trouvaient au Japon actuellement, alors ce serait encore moins difficile de la faire passer pour une vraie. Kagami soupira tout de même en voyant quelques gars mineurs comme lui se faire recaler sans ménagement par le _staff_...

Le roux ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pointe de compassion pour eux, d'autant qu'ils devaient avoir tout juste vingt ans... et n'être qu'à quelques mois de la majorité. Tain... c'était comme aux USA, la majorité à vingt et un ans, quelle plaie ! Apparemment, en Europe elle n'était qu'à dix-huit ans, quelle foutue injustice ! Et si Kagami ne pouvait remédier à leur âge, il y avait bien autre chose qu'il était en capacité de faire...

Oh et puis merde, tiens !

Il revint sur ses pas, se frayant un passage parmi la foule agglutinée.

Ca ne le concernait évidemment pas, mais Kagami était un bon gars, pour parler familièrement et voir ces deux pauvres gamins se faire harceler de la sorte par les vigiles, c'était tout bonnement intolérable à ses yeux. La violence ne résout rien, c'est même tout le contraire.

« C'est bon, ils sont avec moi. » Intervint le tigre en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'un des videurs, qui avait dégainé son _tonfa_.

Le vigile allait protester (et de manière sûrement pas très polie...), mais il se ravisa en constatant que Kagami faisait bien deux têtes de plus que lui. Mieux valait éviter de se frotter au grand roux... L'homme tenta donc d'arrondir les angles en discutant.

« Mais ce sont des mineurs... »

« Et alors ? Ils sont en règle du moment que n'importe quelle personne majeure accepte de les accompagner, c'est écrit à l'arrière des billets d'entrée. Et puis, il me semble qu'il existe des stands autorisés au plus de seize ans, non ? »

Effectivement, impossible pour le vigile de nier que les mineurs n'étaient pas interdits au sens du strict du thème. Kagami avait rapidement repéré leur manège : ces deux gorilles s'ennuyaient, alors ils avaient décidé de se divertir, en emmerdant deux petits jeunes sans défense.

Classique.

« Tss... » Fit celui qui semblait être le chef et Kagami n'aima pas du tout la façon dont il le regardait. Mais il passa rapidement à autre chose en aidant ses deux nouveaux « amis » à ramasser leurs affaires, éparpillées autour d'eux.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Ou-oui, merci... » Répondit celui l'un de deux châtains. « Si vous n'étiez pas intervenus, on... »

« Quel âge vous avez ? »

« Heu... vingt ans, pourquoi ? »

« Moi aussi. » Sourit Kagami. « Alors on va s'tutoyer, d'accord ? »

« Ok. Je m'appelle Furihata Kouki et voici mon ami, Sakurai Ryo. »

« Enchanté, moi c'est Kagami Taiga. »

Il serra la main de Furihata, mais l'autre, pourtant légèrement plus grand que son acolyte, resta caché derrière. Il était plutôt mignon. Des traits extrêmement fins, de grands yeux expressifs et innocents, semblables à ceux d'une biche aux aboies... bon, pas le type d'homme de Kagami encore une fois (lui, il les préférait plus... « virils »...), mais pas mal quand même, le rouge ne pouvait le nier. Enfin, si l'on faisait abstraction de sa coupe de cheveux presque « au bol », qui lui donnait l'air d'un gamin perdu que sa mère n'a pas le temps d'amener chez le coiffeur.

Furihata, en revanche était nettement plus... quelconque ? Erf... c'était péjoratif dit comme ça, mais Kagami ne voyait absolument pas comment le décrire autrement. Tout chez lui transpirait la banalité. Sa coupe de cheveux sans style, ses yeux noirs, ses vêtements normaux, composés d'un simple pull blanc et d'un pantalon marron. Non, vraiment... c'était le « _John Doe_ » parfait, comme dirait les américain. Un authentique « _Monsieur-Tout-le-Monde_ », qui se fond dans la masse et que rien ne distingue de son voisin. Un gars comme on en croise tous les jours dans la rue, sans jamais se retourner sur lui.

« Ces types-là n'y sont vraiment pas allés de main morte avec vous on dirait... » Déplora Kagami, en voyant que Furihata s'époussetait les épaules.

« Non, c'est clair... je crois que nos tronches de ploucs ne leurs revenaient pas ahaha ! »

« On peut le dire aha... »

Ce Furihata lui semblait sympathique et facile à dérider, mais Kagami remarqua néanmoins que Sakurai ne parlait toujours pas. Bon, il était peut-être muet. Ou très timide. Ou les deux. A moins qu'il n'ait perdu sa langue lors de l'affrontement, mais le tigre ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vue par terre au milieu de leurs pochettes et... autres affaires. Bah... peut-être qu'il l'avait avalée dans ce cas ? Quoiqu'il en soit, en parlant de pochettes, quelques dessins s'étaient déversés sur le sol et Kagami n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'un jeter un coup d'oeil... curieux.

Et il reconnut quelques visages familiers... d'acteurs et d'actrices locaux.

Dont un qui le frappa particulièrement, puisqu'il s'agissait ni plus, ni moins que du portrait d'Aomine. Un portrait extrêmement fidèle et détaillé, esquissé au fusain, pas du travail d'amateur, visiblement. Kagami avait failli le ramasser en premier, mais comme s'il craignait qu'on le lui vole, Sakurai s'était montré plus rapide et il s'en était saisi avant le tigre. Le champignon (ah, c'était donc à cela que les cheveux de Sakurai lui faisaient penser depuis le début !) s'empressa de le ranger précieusement dans une pochette à part.

« Alors... vous êtes fans de qui ? Dites-moi tout ! »

Leur avis intéressait Kagami, qui n'avait jamais eu la chance, ni le privilège d'être en contact avec ses admirateurs aux USA. Et quelle meilleure occasion de tâter le terrain, qu'en interrogeant directement des consommateurs sur leurs goûts ? Et puis, n'était-ce pas l'un des objectifs à peine dissimulé de l'invitation d'Akashi ?

« Et bien heu... »

« Il y a bien une actrice en particulier qui vous fait craquer et pour laquelle vous avez fait le déplacement, non ? Ou... un acteur peut-être ? Allez ! On a tous notre petite préférence, c'est normal ! » Les encouragea Kagami à se confier, en donnant une légère tape dans le dos de Furihata, tandis qu'ils entraient enfin par la porte principale.

« Oh non, pas vraiment... moi, j'aime tous les acteurs, mais surtout ceux du Studio Kiseki. » Exposa sans détour Furihata. « Je trouve qu'ils ont chacun leur truc... et peu de studio peuvent prétendre rivaliser avec eux, en dehors du Studio Teiko... et encore, je trouve qu'ils sont quand même largement moins bons ! »

Oui... le discours innocent de Furihata confirmait bien les dires de la veille formulés par Akashi... Kiseki et Teiko étaient incontestablement les _leaders_ du marché... et les autres ne se partageaient que leurs miettes...

« Je vois. Tu viens donc pour les mecs ahah. Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te juge pas hein ! J'trouve ça plutôt en cool, en fait que tu l'admettes aussi naturellement. »

« J'aime aussi quelques filles, mais... je ne sais pas... elles n'ont pas l'aura des acteurs masculins... »

Ca pour le coup, c'était encore une fois tout l'inverse du cinéma pour adultes occidental. Les hardeuses faisaient se déplacer les foules, mais leurs pendants masculins beaucoup moins, étonnamment... (ou pas, d'ailleurs...)

« Enfin... celui que je préfère n'est hélas pas acteur... dommage... enfin, j'espère quand même l'apercevoir pendant la conférence qu'il doit livrer ici ! »

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

« Je suis un inconditionnel du grand Akashi Seijuro... « _L'Empereur du Cul_ » au pouvoir absolu et accessoirement patron du Studio Kiseki. Depuis que je l'ai vu faire la couverture d'un des magazines financiers que mon père fait semblant de lire, je n'ai d'yeux que pour lui ! C'est surtout sa carrière à lui que je suis, au final... et que j'encourage en consommant des produits de son studio... » Rougit un peu le chihuahua.

Non parce qu'aux oreilles de Kagami, c'était ainsi que cela sonnait : comme un chihuahua épris d'un lion féroce, qui cherche à le dompter en aboyant le plus fort possible. Et le petit côté fleur bleue de Kagami trouvait cela plutôt mignon, d'ailleurs.

« Wow, là, tu m'impressionnes Furi ! C'est vrai qu'Akashi est plutôt... un bon parti, on va dire... »

Dur pour le rouge de trouver un commentaire positif à faire sur son futur employeur, mais il ne voulait pas ruiner les espoirs de Furihata, même s'il était très loin de les partager. En tout cas, il lui souhaitait bien du courage pour parvenir à ses fins avec « l'Empereur »... et plus précisément avec son « cul ». Cela dit, Aomine l'avait bien traité de « _vieille pédale_ », alors... tout restait possible... virtuellement, du moins.

« Et toi, Kagami-kun ? Qui est ton chouchou ? »

« Hmm... » Fit mine de réfléchir Kagami. « Aomine Daiki, sans hésiter. »

« Ah oui ? C'est amusant, il se trouve que c'est également le préféré de Sakurai-chan ! »

« Vraiment ? Sakurai a bon goût alors. »

Le champignon resta muet comme une carpe (ou comme un champignon du coup, ça marche aussi...), se contentant de serrer la pochette contenant son dessin contre sa poitrine, sans chercher à se joindre à la conversation, pourtant bon enfant.

« Mais dis-moi Kagami-kun... ne le prends surtout pas mal si je me trompes hein... cependant, j'ai le sentiment que ton visage m'est étrangement familier... t-tu n'serais pas acteur par hasard, toi aussi ? »

« Bien vu ! C'est marrant que tu sois déjà tombé sur un de mes films, alors même que ma carrière s'est essentiellement déroulée aux Etats-Unis jusqu'ici. »

Le chihuahua s'empourpra en repensant aux proportions plus qu'intéressantes de son nouvel ami.

« Oh, mais alors... tu es juste en visite de courtoisie au Japon ou... ? »

« Non, non, je suis bien ici pour signer un contrat. Sauf que comme rien n'est acté, je ne peux pas encore en parler. »

« Oui, je comprends... » Rougit davantage Furi, matchant parfaitement la couleur écarlate de la chevelure tigrée. « En tout cas, je te souhaite de réussir. Sincèrement. »

« Merci. J'dois bien avouer qu'au départ, ça ne m'enchantait pas des masses de venir ici... les productions japonaises n'ont pas super bonne réputation et ce sont surtout les USA qui tiennent le haut du panier en matière de porno. J'avais donc peur de flinguer ma carrière si j'acceptais de tourner à Tokyo, mais je dois dire que je suis en train de revoir mon jugement avec tout ce que j'ai appris et vu depuis mon arrivée. »

« Tant mieux ! O-on a besoin de garçons comme toi pour apporter un peu de nouveauté ici ! » Approuva le gentil chien-chien. « Je suis sûr que tu vas te plaire au Japon. Tu verras, les acteurs sont traités comme des dieux vivants sur l'archipel et je n'en ai jamais entendu se plaindre. Je sens que tu vas très vite t'acclimater ! Et puis, tu as un avantage : tu es d'origine japonaise et tu parles déjà notre langue, t'intégrer au paysage ne devrait être qu'une formalité pour toi. »

« Peut-être que tu m'verras bientôt dans un film japonais, qui sait ? En tout cas, c'est en bonne voie... Par contre, ton pote, il est pas très causant. »

Ce n'était sans doute qu'un détail, mais cela intriguait autant Kagami que cela le dérangeait. Quelque chose clochait avec ce Sakurai, bien qu'il n'aurait su dire quoi exactement. Pourtant, le tigre aurait adoré pouvoir discuter avec le petit châtain du sujet commun qui les réunissait : Aomine. Et pour cause, Kagami n'avait jamais eu la chance de rencontrer un autre fan comme lui du grand basané ! Et pas des moindres, en plus, vu le magnifique dessin que Kagami devinait avoir été réalisé par Sakurai.

« Ahahah... il ne faut pas mal le prendre, Sakurai-chan est comme ça tout le temps avec les inconnus. »

« Ah d'accord. J'pensais juste que c'était ma tronche qui lui revenait pas, un peu comme vous avec les deux gorilles de tout à l'heure. » Peu habitué à rester sur un échec, Kagami tenta tout de même sa chance en s'adressant à Sakurai, pour établir un semblant de communication. « Tu comptes offrir ce dessin à Aomine, pas vrai ? J'suis sûr que ça lui fera très plaisir. »

Bon ben il n'eut pas plus de succès cette fois. Tant pis, il n'insista pas, reportant son attention sur le sympathique Furi.

« Tu pourrais répondre Ryo-chan, c'est impoli de ne rien dire ! » Le secoua un peu Furihata à son tour.

« Non mais laisse, c'est pas grave. »

« Désolé Kagami-kun... Il se montrera peut-être plus expressif lorsque nous aurons retrouvés nos _senpais_... »

« Comment ça ? Vous n'êtes pas venus seuls ? »

« Ahaha non... à la base, nous étions accompagnés de deux autres gars plus âgés que nous et c'était eux qui devenaient nous faire entrer, mais on a été séparés dans la file. On les cherchait justement quand les deux vigiles nous ont accostés... »

« Merde, c'est pas d'bol ça. Vous avez un point de rendez-vous ? »

« Oui, heureusement ! On doit les retrouver dans l'allée D3, à l'angle de la grande scène. Regarde, ce doit être par-là, j'ai téléchargé le plan sur mon téléphone. » Indiqua Furihata, en faisant défiler la carte sur son écran.

« Haaaan pas con, j'vais faire pareil tiens ! Hmm... alors attend, nous, on doit être quelque part par là et eux... ils doivent vous attendre ici, si j'lis bien le plan. »

« Non, je crois plutôt que nous sommes ici... regarde, A4... donc... D3 c'est par-là ! »

« Ah ouais, t'as raison ! Bien joué Furi ! Dépêchons-nous d'aller les rejoindre alors. Ils sont sympa tes _senpais_ ? A quoi est-ce qu'ils ressemblent ? »

« Arf.. ne te moque surtout pas mais... c'est la première fois que je les vois en vrai, alors je ne m'en rappelle plus trop... En fait, Sakurai-chan et moi, nous sommes inscrits sur le site du _fan-club_ officiel du Studio Kiseki et c'est sur le forum de discussion que nous avons rencontré Hyuuga senpai et Izuki senpai. On a tout de suite accroché tous les quatre ! »

« Ah ok ! C'est pas banal comme façon de se rencontrer, mais avoir une passion commune, ça rapproche les gens à ce qu'il paraît. Par contre, comment tu comptes les reconnaître du coup ? Vous aviez échangé des photos avant de vous voir ? »

« Heu oui... quelques uns et je me souviens Hyuuga senpai avait des lunettes rondes, c'est son signe distinctif ! » Enonça fièrement le chihuhua.

… Ah bah, c'est sûr qu'avec cette info capitale ils étaient vachement avancés...

« N'empêche, tu vas rire mais... Hyuuga senpai veut devenir acteur lui aussi... comme toi ! Il va sans doute te demander des conseils quand il te verra... »

Ca par contre, ça n'étonnait guère Kagami. La plupart des types qui se rendaient dans ce genre de salons tentaient toujours leur chance. Mais la concurrence étant rude, ils revenaient souvent bredouilles et sans avoir obtenu le moindre piston...

« Bah si j'peux l'renseigner, j'veux bien essayer de répondre à ses questions. C'est quoi son style ? Qu'est-ce qui le branche ? »

« Heu... les représentations historiques je crois... »

« _What_ ? »

Kézako ? C'était la première fois que Kagami entendait parler de ce truc...

« Ben... c'est comme du _crossplay_... En fait, ça consiste à se déguiser en un personnage historique, en tournant dans des décors anciens et avec des costumes d'époque. »

« Sérieux ? Et ça s'fait beaucoup au Japon ? Parce qu'aux USA... pas vraiment... enfin... on a bien quelques pornos qui mettent en scène la _Guerre de Sécession_ ou des trucs avec des _cowboys_ et des indiens, mais c'est tout... »

« Hmm hmm ! Ca marche pas mal ici les films de _samouraïs_ et de _ninjas_! C'est même une niche très appréciée par les jeunes, parce qu'ils ont l'impression d'apprendre des choses en se … enfin tu vois quoi... »

« Heu... ouais... aloooors j'ai du mal à visualiser c'que ça peut donner en vrai, mais pourquoi pas... ? « _Whatever floats your boat_ » comme on dit aux States... »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

« En gros... que chacun voit midi à sa porte quoi. Chacun son _trip_ , pas de jugement à avoir ! Tout l'monde a l'doit d'se palucher, quel que soit c'qui l'fait bander, c'est même la première chose qu'on t'apprend en tant qu'acteur. »

« C'est sûr que pour faire ce métier, il vaut mieux être ouvert d'esprit... »

« Et pas que de l'esprit ! De tous les orifices aussi ahaha ! » Les interpella un rire tonitruant, appartenant à un beau brun aux yeux clairs.

« Izuki senpai ! » Sursauta Furihata, surpris par cette intervention impromptue.

« Izuki, je croyais que t'avoir déjà dit de jeter ce stupide bouquin de calembours malaisants... » Le réprimanda d'une tape sèche sur la tête, celui que Kagami devina être Hyuuga.

Un brun... à lunettes, exactement comme l'avait décrit Furihata.

Rien de plus, rien de moins

Enfin, Kagami trouvait que le nouveau venu ressemblait un peu au professeur d'histoire-géo qu'il avait eu en dernière année de collège.

Ceci expliquait sans doute cela... et ses fantasmes bizarres aussi.

« Mais Hyuugaaaaa ! » Protesta le plus mignon des deux.

« Alors vous avez pu entrer finalement ? Je savais que vous trouveriez un moyen... Désolé de vous avoir abandonnés comme ça... c'était pas notre intention, mais on a été obligés de suivre le mouvement... » S'excusa Hyuuga.

« C'est rien, on a eu de la chance de tomber sur Kagami-kun ! » Sourit Furihata, en désignant le grand rouquin. « Il est acteur, d'ailleurs ! »

« Non, c'est vrai ? Vous avez vraiment le cul bordé de nouilles, vous les jeunots ! Je m'appelle Hyuuga Junpei et lui c'est... pas important en fait, oublie-le. »

« Hé ! Ne l'écoute pas, je suis Izuki Shun ! Ravi de faire ta connaissance, Kagami-kun ! » S'inclina l'autre, avant de glisser à l'oreille du tigre : « Ce serait bien que tu puisses filer quelques tuyaux à ce gars, parce qu'il rêve de PENETRER le milieu bwahahaha ! »

« Laferme Izuki ! » S'énerva à nouveau Hyuuga, qui semblait posséder la patience d'une table à repasser.

La petite scène amusa Kagami. Ces deux-là avaient l'air plutôt proches et nul doute que, comme Sakurai et Furihata, ils devaient se connaître « _IRL_ » comme disent les jeunes... En parlant de « jeunes » d'ailleurs, Kagami était ravi d'être tombé sur des jeunes de son âge. Bon, même si c'était encore dans le contexte du porno, c'était tout de même rafraîchissant. Les trois gars – sauf Sakurai – commencèrent à discuter du programme de la journée, qui s'annonçait... « _BIEN REMPLIE_ », ainsi que le décrivit Izuki. (décidément, ce mec ne s'arrêtait jamais !) Au passage, s'il enchaînait bide sur bide, le garçon au regard d'aigle ne lâchait pas l'affaire. A un moment donné, il sortit une blague assez obscure à base de « trou » et personne ne comprit rien. Pas même Hyuuga, puisqu'il n'eut pas la moindre réaction violente. Kagami en profita donc pour demander clown de service ce qu'il avait voulu dire et ce dernier lui répondit quelque chose qui marqua Kagami :

« Il ne faut jamais expliquer un gag, parce que ce se serait comme disséquer une grenouille : ok, maintenant tu saurais comment ça marche, mais il serait MORT ! »

Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure métaphore du monde, mais Kagami la comprit néanmoins... à sa façon. Finalement, c'était un peu comme avec le porno : parfois, il vaut mieux ne pas tout savoir si on ne veut préserver la magie et cela fit hésiter Kagami à donner des combines à Hyuuga. Enfin, de toute façon, le brun à lunettes ne l'avait pas encore relancé à ce sujet. Non, il était bien trop occupé à organiser les événements de la journée, de façon quasi militaire. Le salon ayant commencé assez tard – en milieu d'après-midi – il était prévu qu'il dure jusqu'à plus de minuit pour compenser et de nuit, ça devait être un sacré truc...

Quelque chose disait même à Kagami que l'ambiance allait être totalement... différente. Pour le moment, c'était plutôt bon enfant et l'effervescence était communicative. Le tigre n'avait rien aperçu de bien choquant en déambulant dans les allées. L'offre du salon était très variée. On y trouvait aussi bien des acteurs et actrices en dédicaces, que de la lingerie fine, ainsi que les indémodables accessoires sexuels. Cela allait du godemichet taille XXXXL en forme de cactus (avec les branches) au lubrifiant parfumé, en passant par les capotes retardatrices d'éjaculation et même anesthésiantes. Kagami connaissait la plupart de ces trucs déjà, mais il s'étonnait toujours de l'inventivité des créateurs. La sempiternelle quête du plaisir n'avait pas de fin, pas de limite...

Les stands les plus prisés étaient naturellement ceux qui disposaient d'hôtesses, sélectionnées le plus souvent pour la taille de leurs attributs mammaires. Parfois, elles proposaient même des démonstrations en petites tenues, pour le plus grand plaisir des badauds et s'il y avait une majorité d'hommes, Kagami croisa quelques demoiselles, sans doute venues par curiosité.

« Pas du tout. » Lui précisa Hyuuga, un guide papier du salon à la main. « Il est écrit ici que la fréquentation des femmes a augmenté de 15 % en dix ans. Elle s'élève maintenant à 34 %. »

« Wow, c'est énorme ! » A croire que les japonaises étaient plus « libérées » que les américaines à ce niveau là. Enfin, cela n'étonnait pas beaucoup Kagami. « Et à quoi est-ce dû ? Ils le disent dans ton bouquin ? »

« Non, mais j'ai ma théorie. Je pense que c'est grâce aux efforts du Studio Kiseki ! » Exposa le binoclard en remontant justement ses lunettes.

« Oui, depuis quelques années maintenant, les femmes sont devenues le cœur de cible du studio. Akashi ne s'en cache même pas, bien au contraire, ses campagnes de publicités sont très axées là-dessus. Il se vante d'être le premier à avoir proposé du « porno pour femmes » digne de ce nom. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est censé vouloir dire, mais... force est de constater que c'est efficace ! » S'enthousiasma Furihata.

« Mouais... si tu veux mon avis, c'est juste un argument commercial ! » Le corrigea Hyuuga.

« Ah ? Tu penses donc que c'est bidon ? » Répliqua Kagami, très intéressé par le point de vue externe de ses compagnons.

« C'est évident ! Son porno est comme celui de ses concurrents... il n'y a aucune différence. Personnellement, je ne crois pas à ces histoires de « pour homme » ou « pour femme ». En revanche, ce que je sais, c'est qu'Akashi possède également une chaîne de télévision généraliste et la plupart des médias papiers du pays. Il est donc facile pour lui de mettre ses propres acteurs en lumière, s'il le désire. »

« Hmm... j'ai effectivement entendu de sa bouche qu'il avait fait en sorte de les implanter dans le quotidien des japonais, mais je n'ai pas tellement compris comment cela se traduisait exactement. »

« C'est très simple : Akashi a lancé une campagne de communication aussi insidieuse qu'agressive, à coup de _spots_ publicitaires aux heures de grande écoute. De même, en faisant entrer le porno dans les familles par la petite lucarne, il est parvenu à exécuter le tour de force de le banaliser, au même titre que n'importe quel autre type de divertissement. »

« Tu veux dire qu'aux yeux d'Akashi et donc des japonais, le porn est devenu un divertissement acceptable, comparable à une _sitcom_ , par exemple ? »

« C'est exactement ça. C'est la stratégie d'Akashi. Et ça va même plus loin ! Il n'est en effet pas rare qu'il fasse apparaître ses acteurs fétiches dans les séries télévisées qu'il produit, de type _drama, rom-com_ ou encore _sitcom_ justement. »

« Mais non !? Sérieusement ? Et... ça fonctionne ? »

« Un peu mon n'veu ! C'est comme ça qu'il est parvenu à conquérir le cœur de la fameuse ménagère de moins de cinquante ans, celle qui consomme le plus et dicte les règles au sein du foyer ! »

« Incroyable... »

« C'est super malin en fait, parce qu'en faisant ça, il a réussi à convaincre son public le plus réticent. Evidemment les hommes, qui sont de grands amateurs de cul, étaient déjà tous acquis à sa cause, mais en transformant ses acteurs en icônes de mode et de publicité, il a réussi à retirer un peu de cette image sulfureuse au porno, tout en la conservant suffisamment pour ne pas effrayer les femmes. »

Alors c'était donc ça, la clé du succès du Studio Kiseki ? Kagami était effaré par ce qu'il venait d'entendre... Hyuuga avait pourtant décortiqué brillamment la tactique d'Akashi : transformer la mauvaise réputation du X en quelque chose de plus glamour pour le rendre plus... socialement... « normal ». Ce mec était vraiment un génie ! Un génie du Mal peut-être, mais un génie quand même ! Comment ne pas être admiratif de son coup de _poker_ , si novateur ? Et Kagami réalisa à quel point l'autre rouge avait eu raison, lorsqu'il remarqua un groupe de « mamies » en train de glousser en achetant des T-shirts à l'effigie de leur acteur préféré.

D'ailleurs à bien y réfléchir, Kagami remarqua que les portraits des tauliers du Studio Kiseki étaient placardés partout, impossible à esquiver, un peu comme un message subliminal aussi sournois qu'efficace... Quel que soit l'endroit du salon auquel on se rende, on ne pouvait y échapper ! En effet, leurs tronches étaient placardées jusque sur la porte des chiottes, sur des posters ! Et il était plus que gênant (et à la fois un peu excitant quand même...) qu'Aomine Daiki vous regarde effectuer votre pause syndicale...

Certains mecs cependant, avaient pris le pari d'en rigoler, s'en donnant à cœur joie pour asperger copieusement les visages de ces idoles de paille, pendant qu'ils urinaient. Kagami, lui, se sentit plutôt troublé, si bien qu'il failli ne pas arriver à faire sa petite affaire. Parce que bon, c'était tout de même un peu intimidant et quand tu es toi-même acteur porno, ce geste tout simple revêt une signification particulière... Kagami eut donc l'impression d'être en pleine « _golden shower_ » avec/sur Aomine, ce qui était un peu bizarre (bien qu'étrangement... gratifiant, vu ses antécédents avec sa cible...) et pas spécialement son fantasme, mais nul doute que ça l'était pour certains, qu'il s'agisse d'admirateurs ou de détracteurs de la panthère. Sacré Akashi, il ne manquait pas d'humour, ni d'auto-dérision pour avoir imaginé un truc pareil...

En tout cas, ce fut aussi pour le tigre l'occasion de se rendre compte qu'on pouvait trouver n'importe quoi à l'effigie de son acteur/actrice favori(e) dans ce salon ! Même des couverts et des services de table entiers... Décidément, ils étaient vraiment considérés comme des artistes à part entière, au même titre qu'un _Brad Pitt_ ou qu'une _Madonna,_ ce qui avait de quoi surprendre les non-initiés comme Kagami.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le roux ne regrettait vraiment pas d'être venu ici pour l'instant... C'était franchement très... enrichissant. Oui, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire... et bientôt, (s'il acceptait de signer, hein...) il aurait droit à des égards similaires... ce qu'il n'arrivait absolument pas à se dépeindre pour l'instant.

Le petit groupe de Hobbits mena donc son petit bonhomme de chemin jusqu'au fond du Mordor... heu salon, où avaient lieu les dédicaces. A droite, les Miracles contre leurs rivaux, les _Rois Sans Couronne_ du Studio Teiko, placés à gauche. (et disposant de moins de place pour s'étaler... sûrement encore un coup d'Akashi...)

« Pourquoi on les appelle « _Les Rois Sans Couronne_ » d'ailleurs ? » S'intéressa une nouvelle fois Kagami.

« Parce que le Studio Teiko n'a jamais gagné une seule récompense dans le milieu du hard. La métaphore d'une couronne, quoi. »

« Ah bon, t'es sûr Hyuuga ? Il me semblait que c'était plutôt parce qu'ils ne portaient jamais de couvre-chef sur leur tête pendant les scène... et par là j'entends bien-sûr... »

« Oui, c'est bon, on a compris que tu parlais de gland et de capotes ! » Le coupa Hyuuga, en criant un peu trop fort.

Vraiment ? Etait-ce la réalité ? Hmm... Kagami ne les connaissait pas du tout, mais apparemment ils avaient une grosse notoriété au Japon, même si elle était loin d'atteindre celle des Miracles qui elle, était quasiment internationale. Aomine, en son temps, avait même eu le privilège de tourner avec la grande Lisa Ann avant sa retraite et même plus récemment... en 2014, avec la célèbre Mia Khalifa, qu'on ne présente plus.

L'américain s'approcha donc de l'affiche qui en disait un peu plus sur eux.

Apparemment, ils étaient cinq... soit exactement le même nombre que les Miracles, tiens donc !

Quelle coïncidence...

Il y avait un black parmi eux, chose rare pour le Japon. Sans doute un métisse brésilien, nommé Eikichi Nebuya. Il ressemblait un peu à l'un des gorilles de l'accueil, mais beaucoup plus grand et musclé, tiens, d'ailleurs, c'était son surnom officiel et d'après ce que lisait Kagami, il se spécialisait dans les pornos inter-raciaux, très à la mode en ce moment. Puis, on avait un petit blond qui lui fit penser directement au personnage du manga _Naruto_.

Sur sa video de présentation, diffusée sur un écran, on pouvait voir que le dénommé Kotaro Hayama était aussi vif que le fameux ninja de fiction. Un peu trop remuant du goût de Kagami, mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Le style pile électrique a aussi ses adeptes !

Ensuite, il y avait Reo Mibuchi. Un androgyne, à la beauté délicate et captivante. Kagami devait bien reconnaître qu'il était même plus désirable que beaucoup de filles avec lesquelles il avait tourné et selon toute logique, sa spécialité était le travestissement. Pour parler plus crûment, il s'agissait de la caution _gay_ du Studio Teiko, bien qu'il arrivait à Reo de coucher avec des filles, ainsi qu'il était indiqué sur sa fiche. A côté de lui, était accrochée la photo d'un air brun, mais les deux hommes étaient comme le jour et la nuit.

Là où une grande douceur se dégageait des traits féminins de Reo, c'était tout l'inverse pour Hanamiya Makoto, surnommé le « _Mauvais Garçon_ » du porno. Et ce n'était pas volé. Cet Hanamiya avait l'air extrêmement sournois et sans surprise, il était enclin au SM. Mais pas le SM chic et glamour de Midorima, non, le SM bien _trash_ et même un peu _gore._ Kagami fut même obligé de détourner les yeux plusieurs fois de sa vidéo de présentation, tant c'était... choquant parfois...

Frissonnant de dégoût, il préféra reporter son attention sur le dernier des Rois. Et pas des moindre, puisqu'il s'agissait de l'acteur star du studio.

Et « chouchou d'Hyuuga », d'après ce que lui confia furtivement Izuki. Tiens donc, alors comme ça, Hyuuga faisait des infidélités au Studio Kiseki ? Pas étonnant cela dit quand on voyait la belle bête qu'était ce Kiyoshi Teppei, pour parler un peu vulgairement. Il se dégageait de ses traits une grande douceur, mais plus virile que celle de Reo. Il avait les traits du « _guy next door_ » comme disaient les américains, le grand frère qu'on voudrait tous avoir. Apparemment, son nom de scène n'était autre que « _Coeur d'Acier_ » et Kagami trouvait que cela sonnait bien pour le décrire, sans même le connaître. On pouvait d'ailleurs voir sa vidéo d'exhibition le confirmait : Kiyoshi se montrait doux avec ses partenaires et respectueux. Comme il était très grand, il se dégageait de lui quelque chose d'extrêmement protecteur et rassurant, à la manière d'un gros nounours. Pour le coup, il ressemblait vraiment à un roi au cœur noble. Ce qui rappela inévitablement à Kagami ce qu'avait été Aomine à une certaine époque...

Aomine...

Il devait venir aussi à ce salon, n'est-ce pas ?

Kagami appréhendait déjà leurs retrouvailles.

Peut-être ferait-il mieux de l'éviter pour ne pas que le brun s'imagine qu'il venait tâter le terrain, en vue de prendre sa place...

Mais d'un autre côté, Kagami avait hâte de le voir, surtout pour le regarder interagir avec ses fans.

En tout cas, les séances de dédicaces avaient beau être accessibles dans une heure seulement, il y avait déjà foule qui se pressait dans les différentes files ! Kagami en revenait à peine de ce succès ! Les cinq garçons – tiens, encore ce chiffre ahaha – se mirent donc dans le rang et attendirent patiemment leur tour en discutant. Kagami appris donc que Hyuuga était en fac... d'histoire - ah bah évidemment hein - tandis que Furi et Sakurai suivaient quant à eux un cursus artistique.

En ce qui concernait Izuki, le dingo de la bande avait abandonné ses études de comptabilité en seconde année, pour se lancer dans... le _one man show_ humoristique...sans grande réussite pour le moment, puisqu'il ne jouait que dans de petits cafés sans envergure... mais le brun semblait ravi de ses choix de vie et il faisait montre d'enthousiasme et de patience, les deux plus importantes qualités pour réussir. Hyuuga et Izuki se connaissaient du lycée, comme Sakurai et Furihata de leur côté.

Les différents stands étaient encore en phase d'installation du côté des Miracles, pendant que chez Teiko, leurs concurrents s'installaient déjà.

« C'est une directive d'Akashi. » Précisa Hyuuga qui semblait lire dans lire les interrogations de Kagami dans ses pensées. « Il a spécifiquement demandé à ce que les séances de dédicaces soient décalées pour que Teiko ait terminé quand Kiseki commencera, histoire d'éviter de se marcher sur les pieds. Et puis, il est convaincu qu'en finissant par ses poulains, cela imprimera une image plus durable dans l'esprit des visiteurs. »

« Je vois... on garde le meilleur pour la fin, en somme. »

« Ouais, c'est ça l'idée. Tu veux qu'on fasse la queue pour les voir d'abord ? »

« Toi... t'as envie d'une dédicace de ce Kiyoshi, avoue ! » Le taquina Kagami.

« Hmpfff j'ne vois vraiment pas d'quoi tu parles, _Bakagami_! »

« Hyuuga est le plus grand fan de « Coeur d'Acier » qui existe ! C'est même lui qui l'a inspiré à PERCER dans milieu mwahahaha ! »

« Ta gueule Izuki raaaah ! » Rouspéta le binoclard, déclenchant l'hilarité générale au sein de la bande d'amis.

« Ahaha... mais... je comprends, tu sais. Moi, c'est pareil... C'est un certain acteur qui a fait naître ma vocation, alors je serai mal placé pour te juger de toute façon... »

« Qui donc ? » Demanda Hyuuga.

« Aomine Daiki... »

Il lui sembla que le visage de Sakurai se renfrogna, mais le petit champignon ne fit pas le moindre commentaire, une fois de plus. Sans doute économisait-il ses mots (et sa salive) pour s'adresser uniquement à Aomine quant il le verrait. A moins que ce ne soit pour lui rouler une pelle, mais bon, ça marchait aussi dans ce sens là.

« Pas mal. » Admit Hyuuga en croisant les bras. « C'est vrai qu'il était bon, fut un temps. »

« Bon !? Seulement bon !? Tu déconnes ! Ce type-là était l'meilleur ! » Le défendit farouchement le tigre.

« Ouais, mais ça n'a pas duré. Il a vite pris le melon et il a commencé à faire n'importe quoi. A force de ne trouver aucun rival de sa trempe, il a fini par péter un câble et se lasser, c'est pourquoi il s'est torpillé lui-même... Ca a presque coulé sa carrière... et je doute qu'à ce rythme sa carrière se maintienne encore à flot longtemps. »

« Hmm... »

Ca l'ennuyait de l'avouer, mais Hyuuga avait raison sur ce coup. Aomine n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même et... en plus, Kagami avait déjà été amené à expérimenter une partie de jambes en l'air avec son idole. Bien qu'il ait pris son pied sur le moment, le tigre devait bien admettre que cela tenait plus à ce qu'avait représenté Aomine pour lui, qu'à ses réelles performances, somme toute assez... dispensables. Voire même carrément oubliables. Sans avoir été foncièrement mauvais, le basané s'était montré plutôt quelconque et il ne figurait même pas dans le Top 10 des meilleurs coups de Kagami, ce qui était à la fois révélateur et malheureux, si l'on considérait l'avantage non négligeable avec lequel Aomine partait...

« D'ailleurs, y a des rumeurs pas très rassurantes qui courent sur lui en ce moment... comme quoi Akashi envisagerait de le remplacer par un autre acteur... » Intervint Furihata, décidément très calé en science « Akashiesque ».

« Ouais enfin, faut pas trop faire attention à ce genre de racontards... C'est rarement avéré... » Tenta à nouveau vainement de le défendre Kagami, sans trop y croire hélas.

« C'est sans doute une tentative de déstabilisation lancée par Teiko pour faire pression sur Kiseki. » Déplora Furi.

« Mouais... y a pas d'fumée sans feu, comme on dit, alors personnellement, je n'y crois pas des masses à cette excuse en carton. » Poursuivit Hyuuga, déterminé.

Furihata fit un léger signe de la tête au chef de bande, pour indiquer qu'il ferait mieux de se montrer moins véhément en présence de Sakurai. Le petit champignon s'était en effet quasiment recroquevillé sur lui-même pendant le discours acerbe qui taclait son idole sans ménagement.

« Ne t'en fais pas Sakurai. Moi non plus, j'aime pas qu'on dise du mal d'Aomine et le connaissant, il va sûrement trouver un truc pour se ressaisir ! Il a d'la ressource, après tout ! » Essaya de le réconforter spontanément Kagami.

… Comment pouvait-il encore ne serait-ce qu'envisager de prendre la place d'Aomine après cela ? Il faudrait vraiment être sans cœur... et puis, il y avait bien une façon pour eux deux de pouvoir cohabiter quand même ! Kagami en était persuadé au fond de lui. Restait à trouver laquelle et à vite la proposer à Akashi...

En tout cas, force était de constater qu'il avait moins de queue du côté des Rois Sans Couronne.

Les cinq compagnons décidèrent d'y faire une halte et ils se dirigèrent tous comme un seul homme vers le stand de Kiyoshi, qui les reçut rapidement.

« Bonjour les garçons ! » Les salua énergiquement le fameux « Coeur d'Acier », encore plus beau en vrai que sur les posters...

Et à regarder Hyuuga, Kagami devina qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu une érection instantanée... (et merci au pupitre en bois servant d'appui pour les dédicaces de cacher cela...)

Ce qui frappait tout de suite chez Kiyoshi, c'était sa grande simplicité et sa disponibilité. Dire qu'Aomine aussi avait dû être comme ça un jour... Et puisqu'ils n'était vraiment pas nombreux sur le stand, ni à attendre leur tour, Kiyoshi commença à bavarder nonchalamment avec eux, échangeant spontanément quelques astuces avec un Hyuuga plus que ravi ! Même Kagami appris quelques trucs, c'était dire ! Le côté grand-frère du géant brun ressortait par ses conseils avisés. Bien loin d'essayer de décourager Hyuuga, il l'encouragea même et lui remit une carte de visite.

« Appelle-moi, d'accord ? » Sourit-il en lui adressant un clin d'oeil complice, auquel Hyuuga répondit en hochant énergiquement de la tête. « Je verrai ce que je peux faire pour toi. »

Le pauvre binoclard semblait avoir si CHAUD que de la buée avait teinté ses lunettes. Kagami et lui était tellement à fond sur Kiyoshi qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas qu'ils avaient été rejoins par Mibuchi et Hayama.

« Hey Kiyoshi petit veinard, tu monopolises tous les beaux mecs ! » Le houspilla le blondinet.

« Comme d'habitude ! » Déplora Reo, en faisant les yeux doux à un Hyuuga gêné. « Tu nous présentes ton nouveau _toyboy_? Ou c'est _boytoy,_ qu'on dit ? »

« Tant que c'est pas _sextoy_ ahahaha ! » Fit... inutile de préciser qui... -_-

« Mwahahaha pas mal mon gars ! C'est quoi ton nom ? » Sourit Hayama, le seul à réagir positivement aux pitreries ratées d'Izuki.

« Oi Kiyo _shit_ , tu peux dire à tes groupies de fermer leurs gueule, on s'entend plus bander ici ! » Les attaqua alors soudainement Hanamiya, qui venait d'arriver. (et dont le stand était placé à côté de celui de Kiyoshi.)

« Youhouuu Mako-chaaaaaaan tu es enfin là ! » S'enthousiasma plutôt le colosse brun, un sourire niais aux lèvres, en faisant de grands mouvements de main vers lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Tu es en retard, Nijimura-san va encore t'engueuler. »

« Ouais, bah je l'emmerde ! Qu'il trouve un autre acteur aussi bon que moi s'il est pas content ! Oh mais j'oubliais : ça n'existe pas ! »

« Maaaah Mako-chan, tu ne devrais pas parler ainsi... Ca va se retourner contre toi un jour ! » Déplora son _manager_ , Imayoshi Shoichi, qui ressemblait à une fouine à laquelle on aurait greffé une paire de lunettes.

« Quoi encore ? J'y peux rien si j'suis à la bourre, c'est parce que j'ai croisé ce grand con de Midorima pendant que j'étais au chiottes en train de lever une petit meuf gothique... » Répondit l'acteur qui portait une chemise... sur laquelle était brodée une grande toile d'araignée à vous en faire froid dans le dos. « Et il a fallu qu'il me prenne la tête avec ses conneries sur l'éthique etc ! Alors comme il commençait à me chauffer grave les oreilles, j'lui ai répondu « _Est-ce que ton cul est jaloux de la merde qui te sort par la bouche ?_ » et il a plus rien dit ahahah ! Radical ! »

Le pauvre Imayoshi semblait à présent au bord de l'évanouissement, tandis que Kiyoshi, lui, visiblement habitué aux frasques et au franc parlé de son collègue, ne se départit pas de son sourire.

« Ah oui alors, ça, tu lui en as bouché un coin, on dirait. »

« Tsss... j'te jure... il m'a trop soûlé quoi à jouer ses Mère la Morale ! Tout ça parce qu'il fait du SM comme moi, il croit qu'il a le droit d'la ram'ner c'maudit têtard à lunettes ! CacaRima gueule sur tous les toits que c'que j'fais c'est indigne et honteux, mais moi j'vais lui apprendre que les araignées dévorent les insectes dans son genre ! »

« Mais oui, mais oui. Enfin, maintenant que tu lui as dit ce que tu pensais de ses... conseils, tu devrais te calmer et commencer à signer les dédicaces de tes fans qui attendent. » Le tranquillisa facilement Kiyoshi, sous le regard médusé de l'assemblée.

Apparemment, ces deux-là se connaissaient depuis longtemps, puisqu'ils avaient débuté ensemble, un peu à la manière d'Aomine et de Kuroko, ce qui expliquait que Kiyoshi soit le seul à savoir prendre Hanamiya avec les bonnes pincettes. (à vous d'y voir une métaphore sexuelle ou pas.) Un temps, le gros nounours avait même été l'une des « victimes » d'Hnaamiya (c'était ainsi que l'Araignée considérait ses partenaires de tournage...), mais ça, c'était avant que Kiyoshi connaissait la gloire en son nom propre.

« Au fait... vous avez entendu ? Il paraît que le Boss serait sur le point de signer un contrat juteux avec un mystérieux nouvel acteur ! » Glissa Eikichi, qui s'était également joint à eux.

Immédiatement, Furi ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil discret envers Kagami, suite à ce que le tigre lui avait confié un peu plus tôt sur ses ambitions de carrière au Japon. Et même s'il n'était pas directement concerné, cette révélation intrigua Kagami. Ca ne pouvait pas être un hasard qu'Akashi et Nijimura soient tous les deux à la recherche d'un nouvel étalon, en même temps ! Sans doute les effets de leur forte rivalité... Restait cependant à savoir sur quel acteur Nijimura avait jeté son dévolu...

« Apparemment, c'est loin d'être un débutant en plus. Ca fleure bon le gros coup pour nous remettre dans la course, ça ! »

« Je me demande qui cela peut-être... » Fit pensivement Kiyoshi, tapotant son index sur sa joue.

« On s'en fiche, tant qu'il est mignon ! » Se dandina Reo.

« Fais gaffe Reo, t'as le trou d'balle qui fume d'impatience en disant ça ! » Se moqua Hanamiya en tirant sa langue... _piercée_.

« En tout cas, c'est vrai qu'on a besoin de renouveler l'offre du studio... » Avoua Kiyoshi, philosophe. « Regardez le Studio Kiseki : ils ont frappé fort en recrutant Kise Ryota, ça leur amené plein de nouveaux fans ! »

« Peut-être mais... les types de la trempe de Kise, qui est capable de copier à la perfection n'importe quelle position du Kamasutra, ça ne court pas les rues... » Se lamenta Imayoshi.

« Ca doit bien s'trouver ! A mon avis, on ne cherchait pas au bon endroit jusqu'ici, c'est tout ! » Affirma Hayama, toujours aussi motivé.

« Espérons que le patron parvienne à mettre la main sur cette perle rare avant Akashi, dans ce cas. » Approuva Eikichi.

Bon bah puisque tout le monde était d'accord apparemment, ils se remirent à discuter de la pluie et du beau temps, entre deux dédicaces pour leurs fans et Kagami fut extrêmement surpris de la gentillesse dont ils faisaient tous preuve. Même l'inénarrable Hanamiya – qui avait son lot d'admiratrices – faisait preuve d'une certaine... « chaleur » envers elles. Bon, il avait quand même tendance à signer « _Gros cunni bien baveux de la part de l'Araignée._ » ou « _Salope !_ » à la place du prénom de la fille en question, mais... Kagami admirait la belle cohésion qui semblait tous les unir. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se vanner et de rire ensemble, l'ambiance était vraiment bonne, un peu comme celle d'une colonie de vacances. En tout cas, une chose était sûre, ils étaient ravis d'être là. Même Hanamiya. Ca leur faisait une sortie bienvenue et être au contact de leurs fans les mettait littéralement en joie. Encore une fois, même le très étrange Hanamiya, et oui !

Hanamiya, dont Kagami apprit, au détour d'une conversation avec ses collègues, qu'il s'était fait découvrir dans une video amateur, en ayant osé reproduire la scène CULTE du film « _Reservoir Dogs_ », dans laquelle Michael Madsen se dandinait sur la chanson « _Stuck in the Middle With You_ », avant de couper l'oreille d'un flic avec une lame de rasoir... Par contre, l'histoire ne pas si l'oreille du pauvre type de la video était factice ou non, mais la légende (racontée par Hanamiya lui-même...), voudrait que l'appendice découpé par Hanamiya soit vrai...

Kagami essaya de chasser rapidement cette idée de son esprit. Il n'avait rien contre un peu de sadomasochisme pour pimenter sa vie sexuelle, mais seulement si ça restait _soft_. Comme ce que faisait Midorima, par exemple. Ca, ça lui convenait très bien. Par contre, Hanamiya... était du genre plutôt extrême... trop pour lui, en tout cas.

Pourtant Kagami devait bien reconnaître que ces cinq garçons étaient assez sympathiques dans leur genre et proches de leurs fans. Quel dommage qu'ils doivent bientôt devenir rivaux... Kagami décida tout de même de continuer à suivre leur carrière d'un œil et d'ailleurs, il allait sûrement s'enquiller un petit film de Kiyoshi en rentrant, histoire de le voir... en action. D'après ce que lui avait soufflé Huuyga, la spécialité de Kiyoshi était la fessée.

Pas étonnant avec des mains aussi immenses, mains qui faisaient d'ailleurs bien saliver Kagami. Il n'y avait pas que les fessées pour lesquelles elles devaient être pratiques selon le tigre, qui se plaisait à imaginer une bonne vieille branlette des familles prodiguée par Coeur d'Acier... Etrangement, toujours d'après Kagami, Kiyoshi avait une tête à les faire très bien et le rouge se trompait rarement sur ses partenaires à ce niveau-là.

Arriva finalement – et de manière un peu trop rapide au goût de Kagami – le moment de se quitter, puisque les Rois devaient laisser leur place à l'Empereur et sa cour. Dommage, Kagami se sentait bien avec eux... mais d'un autre côté, il était pressé de revoir Aomine et de découvrir les autres Miracles, ses futurs collègues...

« On reste en contact. » Lui sourit le généreux Kiyoshi en serrant sa main. « Et toi aussi ! Tu m'appelles hein ? » S'adressa t-il à Hyuuga.

« Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui est amoureux... » Le taquina Izuki, une fois que l'objet de leur convoitise se fut éloigné.

« Mais ferme-làààà toi ! » S'empourpra le binoclard.

Les Miracles commencèrent donc à s'installer une fois que leurs rivaux quittèrent la scène et Kagami se dirigea naturellement vers le pupitre de Kuroko... qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre, car...

« Aïe. »

« Désolé, je ne regardais pas où j'all-... Kuroko !? »

Il aurait du s'en douter tiens. Rentrer dans le petit fantôme était presque devenu une tradition pour eux.

« Bonjour Kagami-kun. Tu n'as pas mis le badge qui allait avec ton pass ? »

« Non, je... j'ai préféré en venir en tant que simple visiteur, pour ne pas abuser de mes privilèges. »

« Veille à ce qu'Akashi-kun ne l'apprenne surtout pas alors. Il ne serait vraiment pas très content. »

« Ah heu.. ok... » Sourit nerveusement Kagami, qui avait intégré qu'il ne valait mieux pas contredire l'Empereur.

« Sinon, ça va ? »

« Ouais, plutôt bien comme tu peux l'voir ! »

« C'est vrai, tu as l'air en forme... depuis hier. Et je vois que tu es venu avec des amis également. »

« _Yes_ ! Laisse-moi te présenter : Furihata, voici Kuroko c'est un de mes amis acteurs, il bosse pour le Studio Kiseki aussi je ne sais pas tu... » _as déjà fait attention à lui._.. Termina mentalement Kagami.

« Bah alors, tu parles tout seul Kagami-kun... ? Ohhhh mince ! B-bonjour ! Je n'vous avais pas vu heu... AKASHI EST-IL DEJA ARRIVE !? » Cria t-il sans faire attention, se sentant certainement impressionné par Kuroko. « Oups... p-pardon, je me suis emporté, on dirait ahaha ! »

« Comme tu peux le voir Kuroko, Furi adore Akashi ! »

« Il en faut pour tous les goûts, je présume. Enchanté, Furihata. » Répondit Kuroko, dont cette révélation semblait en toucher une sans faire bouger l'autre.

« Ensuite nous avons Izuki et Hyuuga, les deux compères. »

« Nous on n'est pas difficiles, on aime tout le monde. » Précisa Hyuuga.

« Mais personne ne nous aime, nous ahaha ! »

« C'est triste. »

« Bon sang mais tais-toi Izuki, tu m'fais hooooonte ! »

« Et enfin, par ici, c'est Sakurai, fan incontesté d'Aomine. »

« Ah. Mes condoléances, tu n'as vraiment pas fais le bon choix. » S'inclina Kuroko. « Oh mais, j'oubliais, Kagami-kun aussi aime Aomine-kun... »

Le rouge piqua un fard au moins égal à la couleur de ses cheveux...

« Hmm... d'ai-d'ailleurs, tu sais à quelle heure il est censé arriver ? Je n'le vois pas... »

« Pas encore arrivé je suppose. Il manque Kiseki-kun et Murasakibara-kun aussi. Akashi-kun ne va pas aimer cela. »

« En effet, je ne vois que toi et Midorima de déjà installés... c'est normal ? »

« Kuroko ! » Les interrompit un brun à l'air sévère, dont le costume semblait indiquer qu'il était _manager_ , tout comme Imayoshi. « Il faut absolument que tu m'aides à mettre la main sur ce crétin de Kise ! Je ne sais pas où il est encore parti se fourrer et il refuse de répondre à ses messages ! »

« Il a peut-être oublié son téléphone... » Supposa Kagami à voix haute.

« Putain, c'est qui lui ? Et de quoi il s'mêle ? » Le rembarra le brun.

« Kasamatsu-san, je te présente Kagami-kun. »

Ola. Il avait l'air... _mauvais._ Enervé. Constamment. L'archétype même du _business man_ stressé, qui s'enfile clope sur clope...

« Ouais bref, je m'en tape ! Retrouve-moi juste Kise avant que je ne pète un câble ! »

« Pourquoi moi ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il est en retard. »

« Ah parce que c'est de la mienne, peut-être !? »

« C'est toi son manager, pas moi. »

« Donc tu vas me laisser me démerder seul !? Tu sais très bien que je n'peux pas quitter le stand, au cas où il déciderait de se pointer, tandis que toi, personne ne le remarquera si tu disparais ! Alors ramène-le moi et FISSA ! » S'égosilla Kasamatsu, en allumant une clope, nerveux.

Face au manque de réaction total du petit fantôme, le manager s'emporta et il lui colla son pied aux fesses pour le contraindre à se bouger.

« Aïe. »

Force était de constater que le pied ne traversa pas la matière... chose étrange pour un fantôme.

« J'y vais, j'y vais... Tu viens avec moi, Kagami-kun ? »

Pauvre Kuroko. Comment lui refuser cette requête ? Le cyan avait l'air d'être le _babysitter_ de service (sans qu'on ne lui demande son avis) et Kagami n'eut pas le cœur à lui dire non. Mais le rouge s'interrogea sur la source de ce rôle imposé. Est-ce que cela viendrait du fait que Kuroko était l'ancien assistant d'Akashi ? En tout cas, c'était ce qu'avait sous-entendu Aomine hier.

« Heu d'accord... Kise c'est le blond, c'est ça ? »

« Oui ! Il a l'air d'un abruti à tout l'temps sourire, vous n'pouvez pas l'rater ! »

« Ramenez-moi Murasakibara aussi, si vous le croisez ! » Demanda une _manager_ brune armée d'un _boken_. « Et il a intérêt à être là avant que je ne décide de le ramener moi-même par la peau des burnes ! »

Wow... tant de violence... Kagami expliqua à ses compagnons que le devoir l'appelait et il rejoignit rapidement Kuroko.

« Hé bah... pas commodes... Ils sont tous comme ça les _managers_ du Studio Kiseki ? »

« Non, juste Araki-san et Kasamatsu-san. »

« _Scary..._ » Frissonna Kagami rien que de penser au sort qui attendait les deux Miracles récalcitrants. « J'suis bien content d'Alex soit plus cool qu'eux. Et ton manager à toi, il est où ? Et celui d'Aomine ? C'est la jolie fille aux cheveux roses, non ? »

« Je n'ai pas de _manager_. Enfin, parfois, c'est Riko-san qui s'occupe de mon agenda, mais sinon, je travaille majoritairement seul. Quant à la jolie fille aux cheveux roses dont tu parles, c'est Momoi-san et c'est bien la manager d'Aomine-kun. Je suppose que si elle n'est pas encore arrivée, c'est qu'elle doit essayer de trouver un moyen de faire venir Aomine-kun ici. »

« Oi, à ce point là ? Je pensais qu'Aomine serait content d'être là... Lui qui aime tellement s'exhiber ! »

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Une année, il est arrivé tout nu et il a insisté pour signer ses dédicaces en trempant son sexe dans de l'encre. »

« Oh _fuck_... »

« _Pourquoi j'ai raté ça_? _Ca devait être priceless !_ » Se flagella mentalement Kagami.

« Comme tu dis. Il est capable de tout, alors on ne sait jamais quelle nouvelle lubie il va inventer. Une fois, il n'a rien pu signer parce qu'il s'était fait une entorse du poignet à force de se masturber. »

« Ah ouais quand même... Il se surpasse à chaque fois... J'me demande c'que ça va donner cette année. »

« En plus, il y a une sorte de concurrence malsaine qui s'est établie entre lui et Kise-kun. Aomine-kun accuse Kise-kun de lui avoir volé son fanclub, du coup, Aomine-kun est constamment en train de le provoquer. Heureusement, Kise-kun ne semble pas s'en rendre compte et il ne rentre pas son jeu. »

« Ca c'est du Aomine tout crâché... Toujours à accuser les autres et à vouloir en découdre... Quelle terrible perte d'énergie... si seulement il l'utilisait à bon escient... Enfin bref, elle a bien du courage cette Momoi ! »

« Oui, mais ils sont amis d'enfance, alors elle a l'habitude de le gérer, j'imagine. » Expliqua Kuroko en déambulant dans les allées.

« Espérons que tu aies raison et qu'elle arrive à le convaincre de venir... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle y arrivera. En attendant, je propose que nous commencions par chercher Murasakibara. Un grand gaillard de deux mètres de haut à la chevelure violette, ça ne passe pas inaperçu. »

« D'accord heu... tu as une idée d'où il pourrait se trouver ? J'veux dire... y a p't'être un truc en particulier qui l'intéresse dans ce salon ? »

« En dehors de la nourriture ? Non, je ne crois pas. »

« Hey c'est déjà un bon indice ! Dans ce cas, commençons par là ! On va fouiller tous les stands de bouffe et on finira bien par lui tomber dessus ! »

« Ou l'inverse. Mais ça risque de faire mal, il pèse plus de cent kilos. Les actrices se plaignent toujours qu'il les écrase à cause de son poids. »

« Bah elles n'ont qu'à lui grimper dessus et voilà, l'tour est joué ! »

« Jamais de problème avec Kagami-kun, que des solutions. » Se moqua un peu Kuroko, en se dirigeant vers un stand de nourriture. « Par ici. »

Ce qui donna à Kagami le mince espoir que le petit fantôme avait peut-être localisé Murasakibara. Mais que nenni, puisque l'argenté ne s'y arrêta que pour acheter un _milkshake_ à la vanille... taille XXXL. (il était aussi gros que le plus énorme gode présent sur le stand voisin)

« ... C'est bon maintenant qu'on a fait ta petite halte, t'es prêt à commencer les recherches ? »

« Oui, allons-y. Par contre, il y a vingt-cinq stands de nourriture, je préfère te prévenir. Enfin, moins celui que je viens de visiter. »

« Super... ça va prendre des plombes ! En plus, je parie que comme par hasard, Murasakibara se trouvera au dernier qu'on visitera... »

« Alors on devrait peut-être commencer par celui-ci, dans ce cas. »

« Nan mais... c'était juste une expression, hein ! »

« On peut toujours essayer, ça pourrait fonctionner. Dis-moi, comme ça, d'instinct, quel est l'étalage que tu aurais visité en dernier lieu ? »

« Heu... » Hésita le tigre, en consultant le plan et la liste des stands. « D'emblée je dirai celui-là... »

Il posa son doigt sur le stand le plus proche de celui où les Miracles devaient effectuer leurs dédicaces.

« Hmmm... le stand de lingerie COMESTIBLE ? Ce n'est pas vraiment un stand de nourriture à proprement parler mais... On peut toujours essayer. En plus, il n'est pas très loin d'ici et Murasakibara-kun déteste avoir à trop marcher, ça ne m'étonnerait donc pas qu'il y ait trouvé refuge. Bien vu Kagami-kun. »

« Ouais bah tu m'féliciteras si on l'y trouve bel et bien. En route ! »

Les deux compères hochèrent de la tête simultanément et il se dirigèrent vers leur cible d'un pas déterminé. Mais lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent finalement, quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de tomber sur un rassemblement de foule assez impressionnant. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ici ? Intrigués, les deux acteurs s'approchèrent, se frayant difficilement un passage à travers les gens agglutinés là. Enfin, Kagami seulement, parce que Kuroko passa de façon aussi furtive et aisée que d'habitude.

A terre, gisait une demoiselle blessée, que Kagami identifia comme étant une hôtesse du salon à son joli minois et à sa tenue composée... bah d'une seule et unique culotte (au chocolat) en fait. Effectivement, elle cachait sa poitrine nue avec ses bras repliés autour d'elle et on pouvait apercevoir un peu de sang s'en écoulant, ce qui ne manqua pas d'interpeller le rouge. Comment s'était-elle coupée ? Ca semblait plutôt profond et... attends, est-ce que c'était une marque de DENTS que la jeune femme n'arrivait à dissimuler qu'à moitié ?

Mais... !

Cette trace avait la taille d'une mâchoire de requin ! Avait-on laissé rentrer des animaux dans ce salon ? Cela semblait peu plausible à Kagami, mais Kuroko avait sa petite théorie sur le sujet. Théorie qui fut rapidement confirmée lorsqu'une ombre menaçante commença à planer sur Kagami. Le rouge se figea sur place, n'osant se retourner, au cas où il aurait à faire à un tyrannosaure affamé.

« Oh, un titan déviant. » Lança Kuroko, avec un naturel déconcertant. (décidément, rien ne semblait en mesure de surprendre ce maudit Casper...)

Kagami déglutit avec peine avant de se retourner vers l'ogre en question.

Immense, légèrement voûté et doté d'une crinière mauve, pas de doute, il avait bien à faire au colossal miraculeux répondant au doux nom de Murasakibara. Un sachet de sucreries gros comme un sac de sport dans les bras, il mâchouillait paresseusement un truc... qui lui dépassait de la bouche et que Kagami identifia en étrécissant les yeux comme étant un genre de... vêtement... ?

… !

UN SOUTIEN-GORGE !

LE soutien-gorge (bon, comestible quand même, sûrement composé de sucre pâtissier...) de la fille qui gémissait de douleur au sol.

Et pour cause, puisque le sous-vêtement était maculé d'un peu de sang.

« Murasakibara-kun. » L'accosta Kuroko. « Ne me dis pas que tu as ENCORE mordu une hôtesse ? »

AH PARCE QU'EN PLUS CA ARRIVAIT REGULIEREMENT !?

« Akashi-kun va être encore plus pas content quand il l'apprendra. »

« Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute Kurochin... je ne savais pas qu'elle était là. »

« Et on peut savoir comment t'as fait pour ne pas voir qu'il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur de son soutif, espèce de ventre sur pattes !? » Intervint à son tour Kagami, agard.

« Qui c'est lui ? »

« C'est Kagami-kun, mais ne t'occupe pas de lui je te prie Murasakibara-kun. Tu te rends comptes qu'Akashi-kun va encore être très en colère ? Tu ne dois pas manger les hôtesses du salon, nous en avons déjà parlé. Après, c'est difficile d'en trouver de nouvelles qui acceptent de travailler pour nous. » Exposa le stoïque Kuroko, plus inquiet pour la réputation du studio, que pour la santé de cette pauvre fille à qui il manquait à présent un bout de téton !

« Mais j'ai pas fait exprès, je t'assure. »

« Tu dis ça à chaque fois. »

« Mais c'est la vérité c'est pour ça. » Se défendit mollement le titan mâchonneur, que Kagami avait bien envie de renommer « _Titan Mâchoire_ » pour l'occasion. (les vrais savent)

« Je suis désolé mademoiselle. » Fit Kuroko en reportant son attention sur la pauvre convalescente. « On va prévoir une muselière pour lui l'an prochain. »

« Heu... tu sais Kuroko, je ne remets pas en doute tes méthodes de consolation, mais à mon avis, ce n'est pas ça qui va la réconforter... »

« Tu as raison Kagami-kun. Mademoiselle, ne vous inquiétez pas, Akashi-kun viendra vous voir tout à l'heure. Lui ou ses avocats. Et ils sortirons son chéquier magique qui arrange tous les problèmes, vous verrez. »

Mais la fille ne réagissait pas vraiment, trop occupée, sans doute à se lamenter sur sa douleur actuelle et non le coût de sa future et nécessaire chirurgie esthétique. Kuroko crut cependant bon d'insister.

« Alors, ça va déjà mieux, non ? »

Oh purée... le fantôme s'y prenait vraiment comme un manche. Il possédait vraiment la sensibilité d'une courge avariée...

Enfin... heureusement pour lui, la victime de la fringale de Murasakibara semblait plutôt bienréagir pour une nana qui avait failli se faire arracher le sein ! Tu m'étonnes qu'après ce genre d'incidents (apparemment récurrents...) les actrices n'aient plus envie de jouer avec le géant ! Elles devaient avoir de sacrées assurances-vie, d'ailleurs et même une close spéciale pour travail avec un dangereux carnivore dans leurs contrats !

« T'aurais du me prévenir tout de suite qu'il était cannibale ton copain ! » Glissa Kagami. « On serait venus ici sans hésiter et on aurait peut-être même pu éviter cela ! »

« Ce qui est fait est fait Kagami-kun. »

« Putain t'as l'air de t'en foutre à un point... »

« Mais non, je constate simplement que nous ne pouvons pas revenir en arrière. A ce stade, il vaut mieux laisser Akashi-kun gérer ça. »

Les trois compères commencèrent à s'éloigner de la scène de crime, lorsque le tenancier d'un stand voisin les harangua, en colère.

« Hé ! Et moi alors !? Ce maudit géant m'a volé tous mes bonbons ! » Cria l'homme moustachu, en désignant le sac de Murasakibara.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

« Oups, j'ai encore oublié de payer je crois, Kurochin... »

Kuroko soupira. Le festin de l'ogre devait se chiffrer en plusieurs centaines de milliers de yens...

… Qu'Akashi allait encore devoir débourser.

« Vous serez bien entendu dédommagé. Envoyez-nous votre facture au siège. » Conseilla Kuroko, en mettant les voiles.

« Alors c'est ça la spécialité de votre patron ? D'avoir beaucoup d'argent ? » Rit un peu amèrement Kagami, qui tout à coup, avait moins de remord à le faire raquer, ainsi que l'avait conseillé Alex.

« Le super pouvoir d'Akashi, c'est d'être super riche. Comme Bruce Wayne. »

« Chéki _Blush Wade_ ? » Marmonna le violet, la bouche pleine, en piochant des sucreries dans son sachet.

« _Batman._ » Précisa Kagami.

« Ah. Et tu es qui, toi déjà ? » Demanda t-il avec toute l'innocence infantile qui le caractérisait.

« Kagami Taiga, je suis... hmm... je vais sûrement bosser avec vous. »

« Ah d'accord. »

Bon ben cette nouvelle n'avait pas l'air de susciter beaucoup de... réaction de la part du monolithe titanesque, qui était à peu près aussi expressif que Kuroko. Mais bon, au moins, Kagami se sentait accepté, en quelque sorte. Enfin, c'était toujours mieux que la manière dont Aomine avait accueilli leur potentielle future collaboration...

« On ferait mieux de ramener Murasakibara-kun au stand de dédicaces. »

« Et Kise et Aomine, tu les oublies ? »

« On ne sait même pas si Aomine-kun est déjà arrivé. Quant à Kise-kun, il est sûrement en chemin, pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Il a beau être insupportable et chouiner sans arrêt, il est très pro et on peut compter sur lui. »

« Mouais ok, après tout, tu les connais mieux que moi, j'imagine... » Obtempéra Kagami en le suivant un peu à contre-coeur.

Murasakibara n'y trouva rien à redire et il se contenta également de suivre le mouvement. Tant qu'il avait de quoi manger, il n'était pas difficile. Mais il préféra s'en assurer.

« Kurochin, est-ce qu'Akashin a pensé à faire livrer mess chips préférées sur le stand ? »

« Bien-sûr. Tu ferais bien de te dépêcher avant que les autres ne les mangent. » L'encouragea Kuroko à sa façon.

Bon bah... revenir avec un seul fauteur de troubles sur trois, ce n'était déjà pas si mal, préféra se dire Kagami. Bien entendu, ce type de discours n'allait certainement pas satisfaire le terrible Kasamatsu. Car de « titan » à « tyran », il n'y a qu'une lettre d'écart, du simple point de vue de la prononciation et Kagami, c'était un signe annonciateur de l'accueil qui les attendait de la part de l'irascible brun.

Et effectivement, Kasamatsu ne semblait pas franchement ravi de les revoir de si tôt et surtout SANS son protégé.

« Bordel, j'vais l'tuer ! Quand il se pointe, j'le bute, rien à foutre ! Ca lui apprendra à se foutre de ma gueule... putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut encore bien être en train de fabriquer ? Il devrait être avec toi, Kuroko ! Vous êtes arrivés ensemble ! »

« Oui, mais je te l'ai déjà dit, après, il a disparu dans la foule pour prendre des _selfies_ avec ses fans, je n'y peux rien. »

« Mais quel abruti ! C'est justement à CA que servent les séances de dédicaces, combien de fois devrais-je le lui répéter, bon sang !? »

« Tu devrais peut-être lui enregistrer sous forme de message audio sur une cassette et lui faire écouter pendant la nuit. Il paraît que la mémoire et le cerveau assimilent mieux les informations quand on dort. » Le _trolla_ Kuroko.

« Mouais, en tout cas, s'il n'est pas là dans CINQ minutes et pas une de plus, c'est pas une jolie comptine que j'vais enregistrer pour lui, mais bien le dictionnaire complet des insultes ! »

Kagami frémit légèrement. Pauvre Kise, il n'aimerait vraiment pas être à sa place, car quelque chose lui disait que les menaces de Kasamatsu n'avaient rien de paroles en l'air... à juger par la manière dont le brun gardait les yeux rivés sur la montre qui habillait son poignet...

Quant à Aomine, toujours pas la moindre nouvelle de sa part.

Heureusement qu'Akashi semblait avoir anticipé ce genre de désagréments, en prévoyant large pour la durée des dédicaces. Seul Midorima avait déjà commencé à signer les posters et les photos de ses fans. Son stand était d'ailleurs le mieux rangé, rien ne dépassait, ni la moindre mèche de cheveu, ni un seul fichier. Même ses admiratrices s'étaient alignées en rangs d'oignons serrés et parfaitement disciplinés. Le vert semblait avait la précision d'un métronome, couplée à celle d'un chronomètre : il ne passait en effet que quarante-sept secondes par fan.

Et pas une de plus.

Le temps de dire bonjour, serrer la main, puis demander la dédicace qu'elle désirait, l'exécuter et enfin répondre à UNE UNIQUE question de sa part. Autant dire que la nana avait intérêt à savoir ce qu'elle voulait et à ne pas perdre de temps...

Ah ça, c'était du vrai travail à la chaîne, pas de doute !

Et totalement impersonnel.

Le vert travaillait tel un robot, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se montrer néanmoins courtois envers les filles qui avaient fait le déplacement pour lui. Et même les garçons, au passage. Il traitait tout le monde de la même façon, sans faire de favoritisme, contrairement à Murasakibara qui avait tendance à passer plus de temps avec les jeunes femmes qui lui apportaient des pâtisseries ou des bonbons...

C'est alors que brusquement, la foule s'écarta en criant de surprise et de peur, tandis qu'un preux CAVALIER fendait la la marée humaine sur son FIDELE DESTRIER BLANC ! Kagami n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Kise, que plus personne (ou presque...) n'attendait, le compte à rebours de Kasamatsu touchant pour ainsi dire à sa fin. Mais surgissant de nulle part, vêtu d'une tenue composée d'une cape, collants et manches bouffantes... (heu c'était _Superman_ là ou un prince... !? Manquait plus que le slip par dessus les collants et on était bons...) le blond venait de faire une entrée véritablement tonitruante qu'on n'oublierait pas de si tôt. Même la fausse épée en bois, tout y était, plus vrai que nature !

Les spectatrices charmées se mirent à applaudir. Bon, Kise eut tout de même un peu de mal à arrêter sa monture partie au galop, mais en tirant astucieusement sur ses rênes, il parvint à faire passer le message au cheval, avant que celui-ci n'écrase quelqu'un sous ses sabots. Et c'était moins une, car un peu plus et la bête se serait retrouvée à grimper sur la table pliante qui faisait office de support aux dédicaces et pas sûr que le bois ait supporté le poids du cheval blanc.

Blanc comme toute monture princière se doit de l'être.

Le souffle coupé, Kagami assista à l'événement, ébahi et émerveillé à la fois.

Ca, c'était couillu comme entrée en scène !

Kise venait de faire forte impression en mettant la barre très haut.

Il fallait vraiment une sacrée audace pour débarquer comme une fleur de la sorte.

« Mesdames... » S'inclina Kise en se penchant légèrement.

Sa couronne de pacotille (sûrement un pied de nez direct à ses rivaux du Studio Teiko...) manqua de tomber ce faisant, mais cela lui était apparemment égal. Il allait justement descendre faire un baise-main à ses admiratrices, lorsque tout à coup, Kasamatsu qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, grimpa lui-même sur cette fiche table pour être à la bonne hauteur, attrapant sans ménagement la chevelure blonde de son poulain (ironie totale : il chevauchait pourtant un cheval :) ) pour le faire toucher à nouveau terre de manière violente !

Kise aimait un peu trop se donner en spectacle et même, se mettre en scène pour être au centre des attentions, stratagème que n'approuvait pas, mais alors pas du tout son agent artistique. C'est pourquoi Kasamatsu se faisait un plaisir de lui rappeler où était sa place quand Kise se montrait un peu trop... dans l'excès. C'est-à-dire souvent, hélas pour le blondin.

« Aiaiaiaiaiaiaie Kasamatsu senpaiiii stoooooooooop ! Tu m'fais maaaaaaaal ! »

« Je m'en balek, ça fait des heures que j'te cherche pendant que toi, t'étais joyeusement en train de conter fleurette à droite et à gauche ! J'en ai plein de cul de tes extravagances de diva, non mais c'est quoi cette merde encore !? Il est à qui ce canasson, tu l'as trouvé sur une aire d'autoroute où quoi ? Où tu l'as piqué !? »

« Gnaaaa senpai ! » Se débattait Kise qui, malgré la différence de taille à son avantage, avait bien du mal à se défaire de la poigne de fer de son manager enragé. « Attention.. à mon brushing... m-ma couronne ! Elle va tomberrrrr aaaah ! J'ai volé ce cheval à personne, promis ! J'l'ai juste emprunté, d'ailleurs j'dois le rendre après, alors faut pas lui faire de mal heiiiin ? Il s'appelle « _Napoléon du Jour_ » et il était acteur sur un de mes précédents tournages...»

Non, aucune allusion ZOOPHILE ici, je vous rassure !

« On a bien accroché lui et moi, c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à son propriétaire s'il vous bien me le prêter quelques heures ! J'me suis dit que ça lui ferai une belle balade et aaaaaah ! Pas l'oreille senpaiii ! »

Mais ces explications sommaires ne semblaient pas satisfaire le sévère Kasamatsu.

« Tu as intérêt à le rapporter, ouais ! Mais d'abord, tu signes tes putains de dédicaces et interdiction de te lever de ta chaise, même pour aller pisser ! »

Et comme pour veiller à ce que Kise tienne bien cet engagement, Kasamatsu le traîna jusqu'à la fameuse chaise... et il entama de sortir une CORDE d'une malle qui se trouvait derrière cachée sous l'estrade.

« Senpai ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » S'inquiéta la star du salon.

« Figure-toi que... pendant que tu étais en vadrouille, moi, de mon côté, je n'ai pas chômé. J'ai profité de ton absence pour demander à Midorima de m'apprendre quelques trucs au sujet du bondage, à commencer par comment saucissonner quelqu'un à son siège pour éviter qu'il puisse s'enfuir à nouveau, tu vois ? D'ailleurs, j'lui ai emprunté un peu de cordage, t'en penses quoi ? » Exposa Kasamatsu, tandis qu'il appliquait ses fraîches connaissances sur sa victime favorite.

« C'est trop serré ! Aaaaah ! Au secours ! Libérez-moiiiii ! » Hurla Kise, toujours partant pour en faire des caisses.

« Et ben alors Kise, je crois que tu étais déguisé en prince vaillant, mais moi je ne vois qu'une princesse en détresse ! » Le taquina Kasamatsu, fier de son petit ligotage.

Kise ressemblait surtout à un gigot d'agneau fagoté ainsi, mais... qu'importe. Tant que ses mains dépassaient suffisamment pour pouvoir signer ses autographes, c'était tout ce qui importait à son tortionnaire.

Tiens, ça méritait bien une petite clope au passage ça...

Ahhh voilà... il se sentait tout de suite mieux, maintenant que la nicotine coulait dans ses poumons...

Plus serein, plus détendu, tandis que Kise pleurait des larmes de crocodile. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps, puisque dès que Kuroko vint prendre de ses nouvelles, le blond se fit un plaisir de lui conter sa petite escapade champêtre (ou pas), son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

« Il est trop classe ton étalon, Kise-kun. »

« C'est pas un étalon, Kuroko. C'est un hongre, pas pareil. »

« Ohhh ton petit-copain s'y connaît Kurokocchi ! »

« Ce n'est pas mon petit-copain. » Nia un peu trop... franchement Kuroko, ce qui donnait l'impression qu'on venait de l'insulter avec ce sous-entendu.

Mais il en fallait plus à Kagami pour prendre la mouche.

« Je le sais parce que... mon grand-père possède un _ranch_ au Texas... »

« Ah bon. Et c'est quoi la différence avec un cheval normal ? C'est une question de race ? »

« Pas du tout. » Se mêla Midorima à la conversation. « Un hongre désigne simplement un cheval de sexe mâle que l'on a castré pour le rendre plus docile. »

« Oh je vois. Comme Kise-kun, quoi. »

« Gnaaaaa t'es trop méchant Kurokocchi ! J'suis pas castré, moi ! J'ai encore tout ce qui dépasse entre les cuisses ! »

« Tu n'es peut-être pas encore castré, mais ça risque d'arriver bientôt avec un castrateur tel que Kasamatsu-san en guise d'agent. » Répondit savamment l'argenté.

« Hé ! J'suis juste à côté, j'te signale ! » Ronchonna la cible de l'attaque.

Mais Kuroko semblait s'en moquer autant que de sa première capote. Pas question de retirer ce qu'il venait de dire, il s'était toujours exprimé librement, même lorsqu'il travaillait encore directement sous les ordres d'Akashi.

Les filles commencèrent alors à défiler au pupitre de Kise, qui devait en avoir rajouté des TONNES tout à l'heure, parce que là, c'était bizarre, mais il ne paraissait plus du tout porter les stigmates du « mauvais traitement » de Kasamatsu. Au contraire, il était rayonnant comme jamais, passant d'une émotion à l'autre avec une aisance extraordinaire. Pro, avant tout. Exactement tel que l'avait décrit Kuroko à Kagami.

Et ce sourire...

Ce sourire...

Putain qu'il était éclatant. Radieux. Séduisant. Une rangée de dents blanches parfaitement alignées combinées à d'adorables fossettes... Kise était vraiment craquant. Une franche bouffée d'air frais. Pas étonnant qu'Aomine le considère comme son plus tenace rival et qu'il nourrisse une certaine jalousie vis-à-vis du blondinet. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la QUEUE qui se pressait à son carré de dédicaces, la plus LONGUE de tout le salon, débordant même sur l'emplacement des stands de nourriture. Et seul le garçon aux oreilles piercées pouvait se permettre de porter des collants de la sorte, sans que cela ne fasse ridicule.

Le problème de Kise, cependant, c'est qu'il se dissipait trop, incapable de rester concentré plus de quelques secondes. Il avait ce constant besoin de briller et de se pavaner comme un coq devant ses poulettes, prêt à tout pour les faire se pâmer d'amour. Voici qu'il racontait à présent sa vie au même groupe de filles depuis au moins cinq bonnes minutes, riant avec elles à la manière d'un ami proche et sincère. Mais sincère, le jaune l'était indubitablement. Kagami doutait même qu'il fasse un bon acteur porno, vu sa difficulté à faire semblant. Du moins, c'était ce dont le rouge avait l'impression, ne se doutant même pas à quel point il avait tort. Au contraire, Kise était extrêmement doué pour simuler les émotions...

Pas toujours de façon subtile, hélas...

« Allô Aomine-kun ? » Fit soudainement Kuroko en se permettant de décrocher son téléphone vu qu'il n'y avait pas foule qui se pressait pour obtenir son autographe. « Tu es où ? »

Kagami se tendit à l'évocation de son... _crush.._. néanmoins, il ne fit aucun commentaire., préférant plutôt tendre l'oreille pour épier la conversation entre les deux Miracles.

« Kise-kun vient d'arriver, tu sais. Oui... sur le dos d'un beau cheval blanc. On aurait dit un prince charmant de conte de fées, ça a beaucoup plu aux filles présentes. Il a vraiment fait une entrée spectaculaire, ça va être difficile de faire mieux. Et donc tu... Quoi ? Aomine-kun, ce n'est pas le moment de... Ecoute, tu es déjà suffisamment en retard, on n'attend plus que toi d'ailleurs et j'en ai assez de devoir toujours te couvrir auprès d'Akashi-kun. Que vais-je bien pouvoir lui dire s'il passe par le stand pour vérifier que tout se déroule bien ? Comment ça, je n'aurai qu'à dire que tu es coincé aux chiottes avec la courante... ? Aomine-kun ! Aomine-kun, ne raccroche pas ! Il est trop tard pour essayer de trouver une entrée en scène encore plus impressionnante que Kise ! Non, il fallait y réfléchir avant ! Je m'en fiche que ça ne prenne deux minutes comme tu dis, je sais que tu mens et... Aomine-kun... ? Aomine-kun ! »

Kagami comprit que le bleuté venait de raccrocher à la tête que tirait l'argenté, bien que ce soit quasiment imperceptible. Mais Kuroko avait eu ce léger éraillement dans la voix qui trahissait sa colère. Ou sa déception. Voire les deux.

Kise de son côté, frottait son crâne encore un peu endolori.

« Tu aurais pu choisir de m'attraper par le col de ma cape, senpai ! » Se plaignit l'ancien mannequin.

« Tu l'as cherché et tu n'as donc eu que ce que tu méritais crétin ! »

« Je vous ai pris en photo tout à l'heure... » Confessa une jolie brunette en tenue d'écolière.

« Moi aussi. » Renchérit une autre à couettes.

« Pareil ! »

« Vous étiez trop mignons à vous disputer comme ça, on aurait dit un vieux couple en pleine scène de ménage ! »

« C'était super rigolo, j'suis certaine que vous aviez tout préparé à l'avance ! » Ricana une autre avec des tâches de rousseur.

« Bien-sûr que c'était fait exprès ! » Mentit Kise, leur envoyant un de ses sourires _Colgate_ dont il avait le secret. « On a fait semblant de se disputer pour vous divertir ! J'étais sûr que cela vous plairait les filles ! »

Kasamatsu roula des yeux.

C'était ça où il lui bondissait dessus pour l'étrangler. Il détestait que Kise les fasse passer pour un duo chicaneur. Malheureusement, c'était récurrent. A peu près autant que Murasakibara confondant une hôtesse avec un bon cuissot de chevreuil... Mais pour une raison qui échappait au brun affable, Kise semblait adorer ce petit jeu.

Au début, Kasamatsu avait bien essayé vainement de protester, mais le blond l'avait convaincu de jouer le jeu, en continuant à le flageller en public. Apparemment les jeunes filles raffolaient de ce genre de mises en scène. Aussi, puisqu'il s'agissait d'une requête de Kise, Kasamatsu avait décidé de marcher dans la combine. Il ne se cachait plus pour martyriser son poulain – qui en redemandait – en public.

Toujours d'après Kise, c'était bon pour son image. Kasamatsu ne voyait pas en quoi et il avait même reçu quelques lettres d'insultes et de menaces lui demandant de laisser Kise tranquille. Malgré cela, Kise avait insisté pour que Kasamatsu ne change rien à ses habitudes et petit à petit, les lettres diffamatoires avaient diminué, jusqu'à cesser complètement il y a de cela un mois. Kise avait en effet eu la brillante idée de demander à ses supportrices d'arrêter d'importuner Kasamatsu, en précisant qu'il en rajoutait et que le brun ne lui faisait pas vraiment mal.

Cette stratégie avait porté ses fruits

Un peu trop bien, même pour être honnête puisque maintenant, ces pimbêches s'imaginaient qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Comme un couple.

…

Ah ! Il n'y avait bien que ces filles trop crédules pour croire une chose pareille !

En tout cas, cette technique de simuler la douleur pour obtenir la pitié et la compassion était extrêmement bien élaborée ! Et puis après tout, c'était l'idée de Kise d'en rajouter pour faire le _show_ , pas la sienne !

Enfin bref... Kasamatsu reporta son attention sur les bribes de conversation qu'il avait perçu. Aomine était en route. Ou sur le point de s'y mettre, il ne savait pas exactement, mais c'était pareil. Pauvre Momoi, c'était encore elle qui allait se faire tirer les oreilles, alors qu'elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour raisonner cet imbécile.

Pourtant, de l'avis de Kasamatsu, Momoi ne se montrait pas assez ferme pour se faire respecter et c'était là que son autorité péchait. Aomine se conduirait aussi docilement que Kise si seulement la rose osait hausser le ton de temps en temps. Ces foutus Miracles avaient besoin d'être domptés et de savoir où était leur place. Un peu de violence verbale leur faisait le plus grand bien parfois et Kasamatsu, lui, n'hésitait pas à y avoir recours, sans toutefois en abuser.

Kuroko, toujours scotché à son pupitre vide, soupira. Il venait en effet de recevoir un message de la part de son ex-meilleur ami.

« Maintenant Aomine-kun me dit qu'il est bloqué dans les bouchons... Quelle idée de venir en voiture aussi, alors qu'il habite juste à côté. Des fois, je ne le comprends pas... »

« Dommage, il n'a pas pu voir ma superbe entrée ! Heureusement que tu lui as raconté quand même Kurokocchi ! Dis Kasamatsu-senpai, est-ce que je peux me lever maintenant ? J'aimerai aller acheter des roses pour les distribuer à chacune de mes fans... »

« Et puis quoi encore ? T'as vu leur nombre !? T'as une idée du prix qu'ça va coûter ? Crois-moi, tu vas faire faillite, si tu fais ça. »

« Mais elles sont si gentilles ! »

« N'essaie pas de me la faire à l'envers, Kise ! Je sais que c'est juste un prétexte pour te tirer encore et revenir à pas d'heure ! »

« Gnaaa j'y peux rien si j'ai la bougeotte ! »

« Et ben retiens-toi, c'est presque terminé ! »

« Snif senpai ! J'ai trop mal au poignet... c'est de l'esclavagisme... » _;

« T'as qu'à arrêter de te branler, ça t'fera écrire davantage ! »

« Mais naaaaaaan ! C'est à cause des dédicaces justement ! »

Kagami ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire. Ces deux-là ensemble étaient vraiment impayables. Ils semblaient bien s'entendre cependant et Kagami enviait un peu leur relation privilégiée. Ou plutôt, il l'envierait sans doute s'il n'avait pas Alex. Alex... le tigre aurait aimé qu'elle soit là justement... Elle se serait marrée comme une baleine à n'en pas douter...

… Et en parlant de se marrer, Kagami s'amusait comme un petit fou depuis qu'il était arrivé au salon. Il avait rencontré plein de gens hyper intéressants et cools aujourd'hui ! Or, même s'il n'avait pas encore vu Aomine, dont la présence se faisait de plus en plus incertaine, le roux ne pouvait que se sentir comblé par cette journée enrichissante.

Cela dit, il le serait encore plus si la panthère se décidait à faire apparition, même brève...

Et Kagami ne le savait pas encore, mais son voeu allait bientôt se trouver exaucé.

* * *

Encore une fois, quand on passe un bon moment, le temps file à une allure vertigineuse. Les dédicaces étaient sur le point de s'achever lorsque Kagami réalisa l'heure qu'il était. Selon les dires de Kuroko, elles s'étaient un peu éternisées. Akashi n'avait de toute évidence pas anticipé un tel nombre d'admiratrices, qu'il avait pourtant fallu contenter. Murasakibara avait même eu le temps d'épuiser TROIS FOIS son stock de chips... c'était dire.

Et toujours aucune trace, ni aucune nouvelle d'Aomine... C'était tout de même un peu inquiétant, surtout vu la menace de renvoi qui pesait sur lui.

Pourtant, alors que les quatre Miracles présents étaient sur le point de remballer leurs affaires, l'impensable se produisit et celui que l'on n'attendait plus fit une arrivée fracassante.

Ah mais littéralement.

En effet, un bruit assourdissant de moteur se fit entendre, comme si le salon de l'auto avait remplacé celui du porno l'espace d'un instant et brusquement, l'un des murs de l'enceinte s'écroula ! Par miracle (c'est le mot...), aucun blessé ne fut à déplorer.

Mais une fois que le nuage de poussières soulevé par les gravats se fut dissipé, l'engin fautif qui se dévoila au regard ébahi des visiteurs s'avéra être...

… UN CHAR D'ASSAUT MILITAIRE !

Avec chenilles à la place des roues et un énorme canon à l'avant.

... et deux gros autocollants collés à l'arrière sur lesquels on pouvait lire : "I Love Darcsens" et surtout le magnifique, le merveilleux "AOMINE VIENT POUR TANKULER"

...

Le spectacle était si inhabituel que tous restèrent scotchés sur place.

NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'UN PUTAIN DE TANK FOUTAIT LA, ARRIVE DE NULLE PART, AU BEAU MILIEU DE LA MOQUETTE DU SALON DE L'EROTISME !?

La réponse ne tarda pas à s'imposer à eux, quand l'écoutille située sur le toit du véhicule s'ouvrit, dévoilant Aomine, telle la _strip teaseuse_ sortant de son gâteau à un enterrement de vie de garçon ! Lunettes Aviators, costume hors de prix et chaîne en or, Aomine semblait tout droit sorti du film _Boogie Nights_ de Paul Anderson, qui traite des déboires de l'industrie pornographique dans les années 70.

Manquait plus que la moustache de beauf' et et la panoplie serait complète.

« Bah alors, on n'attend pas Patrick ? » Lança joyeusement Aomine à la cantonade.

Personne ne parvint à réagir.

Sciée. L'assemblée était sciée par cette arrivée en fanfare si... surréaliste. Déjà que quand Kise avait fait le coup quelques heures plus tôt, ils pensaient avoir atteint le sommet, là, c'était plutôt le fond que draguait dangereusement Aomine.

Mais bien loin de s'en tenir à ce flop, le basané poursuivit sur sa lancée. Parce qu'après tout, c'est vrai mince, pourquoi s'arrêter en si bon chemin ?

« Ah ça vous en bouche un coin, hein les lopettes ! On fait moins l'malin maintenant, n'est-ce pas Kise ? Je t'avais dit que je te battrai en faisant une arrivée plus mémorable que la tienne ! Fallait pas m'chauffer ! Sache que l'unique chose qui m'arrive à la cheville, c'est ma bite et seulement ma bite, pas toi ! »

Effarés.

Ils étaient tous effarés, avec des yeux ronds comme des balles de golf, menaçant de tomber par terre.

« Ne vous battez pas les filles... y en aura pour tout le monde. Ouep, c'est ça, tout le monde aura le droit de venir tâter mon gros canon... » Reprit Aomine, en caressant justement celui du tank.

Pouvait-on sérieusement faire plus beauf ? ET NON, CE N'EST PAS UN DEFI, HEIN, N'ESSAYEZ SURTOUT PAS CHEZ VOUS !

Encore une fois, l'intervention d'Aomine se heurta au silence général.

« Pfff... j'm'en fous, l'an prochain, j'viendrai en hélicoptère d'abord... va falloir se lever tôt pour me battre ! Vous avez idée de ce qu'il a fallu que je fasse pour dégoter ce tank à la dernière minute !? Du nombre de mains et de queues poilues que j'ai du serrer ? Nan, bien-sûr que nan, alors le moins que vous puissiez faire serait de vous montrer quand même un peu plus reconnaissants, bordel ! Sans moi pour faire le _show_ , vous vous ennuyiez, j'suis sûr ! »

Epuisant... ce type était épuisant...

Et Kagami était certain qu'il s'épuisait lui-même d'ailleurs...

« Héhoooo les gens, dites un truc ! J'suis v'nu avec un tank exprès pour vos tronches de brêles et j'vous rappelle que tout le monde aime les tanks, bordel ! Vous êtes donc censés m'idolâtrer pour six générations maintenant ! » Poursuivit le brun, toujours aussi persuadé que c'était le truc le plus coooool qu'ils avaient jamais vu, cette bande de péquenauds ! (sauf qu'ils refusaient juste de le reconnaître.)

Mais un tank... bordel, il avait pris un TANK ! Il n'aurait pas pu venir en TAXI comme tout le monde ? Ben nooooon, il fallait toujours que le gr/land Aomine se démarque ! Tu m'étonnes qu'il était coincé dans les bouchons après ça !

« Quelque chose me dit qu'il va falloir plus d'un chéquier magique à Akashi-kun pour résoudre un problème de cette envergure. Je ferai mieux de le prévenir. Si ça se trouve, Aomine-kun a _car jacké_ une base de l'armée ou des militaires en permission pour dérober ce tank »

Désespoir, consternation, je crie vos noms !

« Wow... maintenant, je sais ce qu'Izuki peut ressentir lorsque le public ne rigole pas à ses vannes... » Acheva un Hyuuga sidéré, pour m'aider à clôturer ce chapitre beaucoup, beaucoup trop long !

(Merci, un de mes personnages a enfin eu pitié de moi T_T, j'étais prisonnière d'un sortilège qui me forçait à écrire, telle un Kise ligoté à sa chaise et contraint de signer des dédicaces JUSQU'A LA MOOOOORT ! )

* * *

 **Et voilà c'est DEJA (ironie, ironie...) fini pour aujourd'hui !**

 **Quelques précisions cependant :**

 **\- J'essaie de rester un MAXIMUM fidèle au "canon" du manga, en transposant simplement l'histoire dans le contexte du porno. Je vais donc tenter d'insérer des scènes et des clins d'oeil au matériau de base dans cette fanfiction. Vous l'avez sûrement déjà remarqué dans le précédent chapitre avec Riko qui sait analyser les performances des mecs en les voyant nus, ou même avec Akashi et sa paire de ciseaux dorés qui fait flipper Kagami. C'est notamment pour cela que j'ai fait que seuls Kuroko et Midorima étaient présents à l'heure pendant la séance de dédicaces : c'est un parallèle avec les entraînements de basket durant lesquels les autres Miracles arrivaient toujours en retard...  
**

 **\- Merci Kuro Hagi pour l'idée des quatre puceaux sauvages qui se sont rencontrés sur un forum dédié à leur studio porno préféré ;p Ben quoi ? Les plus belles amitiés peuvent naître n'importe où, même dans les endroits les plus insolites !**

 **\- Il y a beaucoup trop de références à "l'Attaque des Titans" dans ce chapitre, mais en même temps, pour l'apparition de Murasakibara, j'étais OBLIGEE !**

 **\- On a vu les Rois sans Couronnes, les rivaux des Miracles ! J'espère ne pas avoir raté leur présentation... et si je n'ai pas énoncé la spécialité de chacun, je compte sur vous pour les deviner :D (#teamKiyoshi #nounours)**

 **\- Hyuuga qui veut se lancer dans le porn historique, c'est bien entendu une référence au manga et à son amour pour les héros d'antan.**

 **\- Sakurai et Furi qui sont bons en dessin ? C'est "canon" aussi !**

 **\- Tous les chiffres et propos que j'ai pu vous balancer sur l'industrie pornographique ? Vrais et vérifiés également. J'ai été amenée à faire pas mal de recherche pour cette fanfiction et coller le plus possible à l'univers du X...**

 **\- Kise est un prince, je vous l'avais dit. Et bien plus malin/manipulateur qu'on ne le croit, sous ses dehors de pleurnichard...  
**

 **\- A votre avis... qui est le MYSTERIEUX acteur que Nijimura et sa clique comptent recruter pour "contrecarrer" le succès grandissant de Kise ?**

 **\- J'ai quelques idées de couples secondaires, mais une fois de plus, je vous mets à contribution : qui voulez-vous voir ensemble ? (hors AoKaga, bien-sûr :D)**

 **\- Je crois qu'Alex a une sacrée touche avec son Harasawa/Yakuza. J'aime bien la caser avec le coach d'Aomine, dans le cadre d'un AoKaga. Il n'est donc pas impossible que je fasse encore de même dans "Magical Dick". Et peut-être même dans "Voisins".  
**

 **\- ... Et je me rends compte que j'adore écrire avec Alex. Elle est géniale !**

 **\- Ecrire avec Hanamiya, aussi c'est fun ! (mais pas dans le même style...)  
**

 **\- ... Mais écrire avec Aomine, c'est épuisant par contre ! XD Ce mec échappe toujours à mon contrôle, même quand j'ai décidé de le faire "sérieux" !**

 **\- Le tank est une référence au jeu "Super Seducer 2", sur lequel le Joueur du Grenier a fait une video que je vous recommande chaudement si vous avez envie de rire un bon coup ! Mais il peut également s'agir d'un clin d'oeil à mon RPG du moment, puisque certaines d'entre vous m'ont demandé duquel il était question : "Valkyria Chronicles 4". Le héros est un opérateur de tank et donc, son char d'assaut - le Hafen - est d'ailleurs presque un personnage comme les autres, à part entière. (et c'est de ce jeu que vient l'autocollant "I LUV Darcsens")  
**

 **Des bisous et des reviews, à défaut de bonbons ou de sorts...? ;p**

 **(ettttt on termine donc sur 24147 mots T_T)**


	5. Operation Seirin and Kise !

**Hey girls !**

 **J'espèrai pouvoir vous pondre un double chapitre avant Noël en guise de cadeau, mais il faudra vous contenter d'un chapitre "classique" (de 20000 mots quand même !), parce que j'ai une rage de dent et je douille ma race actuellement.**

 **Je vais essayer de me mettre à écrire le prochain chapitre, dans l'espoir de bien lancer la fic et surtout de bien finir l'année. Ce serait juste parfait si je pouvais le poster en 2018 !**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite d'excellentes fêtes ! Profitez de vos amis, de votre famille, soyez gâtées, gâtez vos proches et que 2019 soit l'année de la teuf pour vous :)**

 **Pas de résumé cette fois-ci, j'espère juste que ce chapitre ne sera pas trop "décousu", parce que je suis loin de l'avoir écrit d'une seule traite !**

 **Enjoy votre "petit cadeau de Noël" made in Futae :)**

* * *

L'arrivée d'Aomine causa plusieurs types de réactions.

Pour le moins mitigées, dans l'ensemble.

Mais bien entendu, le principal concerné ne sembla rien remarquer ou plutôt, il s'en fichait royalement, affichant, non, balançant même, son dédain à la face du public réuni en ce lieu de débauche.

Alors qu'un silence pensant s'établissait, celui qui brisa ce mauvais sort fut Kise.

Le turbulent blond se leva de son pupitre et il fit de grands signes de main vers son collègue.

« Youhouuuuu Aominecchi ! Par ici ! »

Kise était visiblement content de le voir. Et il paraissait bien être le seul... Quoique passée la surprise, une file de fans se forma également devant le stand d'Aomine.

« Regarde, on est juste à côté l'un de l'autre ! C'est moi qui l'ai demandé à Akashicchi ! Ca t'fait plaisir, pas vrai !? » Criait l'ange blondin de sa voix un peu trop aigüe, mais surtout beaucoup trop enthousiaste au goût de l'ombrageux Aomine...

Le brun s'installa, se massant les tempes dans l'espoir de marquer son mal de tête, croyant naïvement que ce geste simple à appréhender ferait taire l'ancien mannequin.

Mais que nenni, pauvre fou !

Car voici que Kise s'était lancé dans un monologue sur sa joie d'être ici, en compagnie d'Aomine, expliquant comment il avait fait des pieds et des mains pour qu'ils se puissent se retrouver côte-à-côte et ce, malgré les réticences (justifiées...) de leur patron.

« _Penser à remercier Akashi d'avoir essayé de m'éviter un AVC fulgurant... »_ S'intima mentalement le malheureux basané, déjà soûlé par les babillages incessants du plus jeune.

« … Et sinon, comment ça va Aominecchi ? Tu es content d'être là hein !? Parce que moi, oui ! TROOOOOOOOP ! Je suis tellement ravi de rencontrer mes fans ! Elles sont tellement adorables ! Regarde le nombre de petites culottes et de peluches que j'ai déjà reçues depuis ce matin ! » Puis, soudain, son ton changea radicalement, devenant bien plus sérieux, voire même grave. « J'parie que j'en aurai récolté plus que toi d'ici la fin de la journée... »

« … Ouais... j'suis tellement content d'être ici que j'arrive à sentir mon gland essayer de rentrer dans mon urètre, par instinct de survie, c'est dire ma JOIE... Et tu l'sais p'têtre pas mais un tel réflexe biologique est physiquement impossible, alors c'est foutrement douloureux. » Mais son air blasé s'effaça dès qu'il capta la dernière phrase de Kise, pleine de provocation. « Les culottes propres, ça ne compte pas abruti... faut qu'elles sentent la cyprine, si elles ont été lavées avant ou jamais portées, y a aucun intérêt... »

Ca ne faisait pas cinq minutes qu'il était arrivé, qu'Aomine s'emmerdait déjà royalement. Rencontrer ses admiratrices, il y a bien longtemps que ça ne le faisait plus bander. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui le faisait bander dernièrement ? Hmm... rien... il semblait s'être lassé de tout, à commencer par l'industrie dans laquelle il était tombé il y a de cela des années, tel un Obélix dans son chaudron de Potion Magique. Enfin, pas tout à fait, il y avait bien QUELQUE CHOSE qui était parvenu à lui redonner du peps. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Quelqu'un qui se trouvait là et lui jetait un regard brûlant.

Kagami était dissimulé par une horde de femelles, qui formaient une barrière entre lui et sa proie. Mais la panthère pouvait sentir le tigre à des kilomètres, même planqué derrière une brousse épaisse. Les deux prédateurs s'observèrent silencieusement, Aomine répondant au regard invectivant de son rival.

Pas besoin de mot.

Juste de faire savoir à l'autre qu'on avait bien noté sa présence...

« Ohhhh c'est cochon c'que tu dis Aominecchi pouuuuaaaahh ! » Intervint Kise, rompant temporairement la tension qui régnait entre les deux fauves, en surjouant le dégoût avec son visage très expressif.

Mais c'était pourtant vrai et Aomine s'était toujours vanté de pouvoir deviner l'âge de ses admiratrices rien qu'en prenant une bonne bouffée de leurs sécrétions corporelles...

Soupirant, le brun s'installa à califourchon sur sa chaise et il enfila sans attendre ses lunettes de soleil _Aviator_ aux verres fumés pour ne pas qu'on puisse déceler ses cernes creusées.

A moins qu'il ne s'agisse de son ennui total.

Au choix.

Son blasement était presque inscrit sur son visage et Aomine savait pertinemment que si Akashi le surprenait à tirer la gueule ainsi quand il passerait s'assurer que tout allait bien, l'acteur n'aurait aucune chance. Déjà qu'Aomine avait défoncé tout un pan de l'entrepôt pour pouvoir entrer avec ce char militaire, il ne faudrait pas en plus qu'il aggrave son cas en affichant aussi spontanément son dégoût d'être ici.

Mais même avec l'épée de Damoclès brandie par Akashi au dessus de sa tête (ou de la tête de son membre viril, plus précisément...), Aomine n'arrivait pas à combattre le sentiment de lassitude qui s'était emparé de lui ces derniers mois...

Ouais, il se faisait chier.

Immanquablement.

Irréfutablement.

Mais... son petit doigt lui disait que la situation pourrait éventuellement devenir intéressante avec Kagami dans les parages...

* * *

« Il m'a repéré je crois... » Glissa Kagami à son acolyte, toujours en train de siroter son _milkshake_ à la vanille.

« Probablement. Aomine-kun a dix sur dix à chaque œil. »

Kagami tourna la tête un instant vers Kuroko et il cligna des yeux.

Ce gars était vraiment... bizarre.

Mais quelque part, le rouge sentait que c'était ce qui l'avait aidé à tenir et à durer dans ce milieu cruel. De plus, techniquement, Kuroko était son seul allié à l'heure actuelle. Mieux valait donc ne pas se le mettre à dos. Et puis, aussi étrange soit-il, sa compagnie n'était pas désagréable.

« Hmm... ouais... sans doute... mais je n'parlais pas de ça... »

« Je sais. » Répondit simplement l'autre.

Et Kagami eut véritablement l'impression que le fantôme le comprenait. D'autant plus lorsqu'il ajouta :

« Je t'aiderai. »

Le tigre se tendit, sentant des frissons remonter le long de son échine.

« Hmm ? »

« Je parlerai à Akashi-kun en ta faveur, si tu le souhaites. »

« Pourquoi tu ferais ça pour moi ? On s'connaît à peine... T'as pas peur que j'te pique ton job ? »

« Non. Ce n'est pas avec moi que tu es en rivalité, nous occupons des niches bien différentes, aucun risque de se marcher dessus. »

« Mais heu... Aomine est ton pote, non ? »

« Oui. Et il m'énerve ces derniers temps. Lui et tous les autres. Alors si tu envie d'en rouster quelques uns, je te suis. »

« Wow carrément ? T'as une dent contre la fameuse « _Génération des Miracles_ » ou quoi ? Mais... pourtant, t'en fais partie... ça n'a pas de sens... » Osa Kagami, en se frottant un peu la nuque.

« Disons juste que je ne suis pas en accord avec ce qu'ils sont devenus, ni avec la ligne directrice instiguée par Akashi-kun. Le pouvoir leur est tous monté à la tête. J'envie le Studio Teiko et sa simplicité. Son accessibilité. Son authenticité. Et en échange de mon aide, j'aurai justement besoin de la tienne... »

Kagami ne pouvait nier pour avoir un peu fréquenté les acteurs rivaux des Miracles, qu'effectivement, ils étaient très agréables et amicaux. Loin d'avoir pris la grosse tête et aux petits soins pour leurs fans. Mais... Les acteurs vedettes du Studio Kiseki étaient-ils SI différents de leurs concurrents ? Kagami ne pouvait pas l'affirmer avec certitude, il n'avait même pas encore été officiellement présenté à ses futurs collègues et en dehors de Kuroko et d'Aomine, aucun ne lui avait adressé la parole. Il ne pouvait donc pas juger.

Pourtant, Kuroko semblait sûr de lui et on pouvait clairement sentir du ressentiment dans ses paroles, à défaut de son intonation monotone.

« … Dis... tu parlais du fait que je t'aide... ? Mais comment ? Ca consisterait en quoi exactement ? »

« J'aimerai que tout redevienne comme avant, tout simplement. Qu'on travaille tous ensemble, en s'épaulant les uns les autres. Hélas, c'est l'argent qui a sali notre belle complicité passée. Parce qu'à l'époque où j'ai débuté, on se débrouillait avec deux bouts de ficelle et on se serrait les coudes pour réussir à avancer. Mais on a perdu toutes ces valeurs en se fourvoyant avec le pouvoir, lorsque le succès a commencé à se faire sentir. »

« Je... vois. »

« Nous étions tous proches avant. Une véritable équipe qui agissait de concert. A présent, il ne reste que des cendres de cette ère révolue, principalement à cause des aspirations mégalomanes d'Akashi-kun. C'est sûrement difficile à croire, mais auparavant, jamais il n'aurait menacé ouvertement l'un de nous, en lui faisant du chantage au licenciement par exemple. Cependant, il n'est pas le seul responsable. La cupidité a fait naître des rivalités au sein de notre entreprise. Et des égos irréconciliables. Regarde Kise-kun et Aomine-kun, perdus dans leur gué-guerre ridicule et leur chasse aux _followers._.. C'en est le parfait exemple. »

« Ouais enfin... une rivalité peut tout à fait être saine aussi et même aider à progresser, tu sais. » Sourit un peu Kagami.

« Je suis d'accord. Mais pas comme ça. Là, tout part à vau l'eau. Plus personne ne communique, si ce n'est pour se jeter des insultes par attachés de presse interposés... Il règne vraiment un climat malsain en ce moment au sein du studio. Je préfère te prévenir Kagami-kun. Il va falloir que tu te blindes si tu veux parvenir à exister et à tirer ton épingle du jeu, au milieu de toutes ces personnalités toxiques. »

Kagami resta pensif un moment. Kuroko avait-il vraiment raison ? N'en faisait-il pas un peu trop, à cause d'un compte personnel qu'il aurait à régler avec ses collègues et plus précisément avec son... patron ? Après tout, Aomine avait sous entendu qu'il s'était passé « _quelque chose_ » entre les deux hommes et il était possible que le dégoût actuel de Kuroko ne soit que l'expression de sa vengeance.

Par conséquent, Kagami n'était pas certain d'avoir envie de se faire instrumentaliser par l'un ou l'autre des partis. Quant à jouer les Casques Bleus sur le champ de bataille... ou les pompiers de service pour éteindre l'incendie qui dévorait le studio... cela restait à négocier. Car malgré son désir de rester neutre, le tigre possédait des valeurs humaines et surtout, il était parfaitement conscient qu'il aurait besoin de l'appui d'un allié, pour lui transmettre les codes du métier au Japon.

Et cet allié, ce pourrait être Kuroko.

En tout cas, Kagami était bien loin de se douter que le studio était ainsi gangrené. Jamais il ne l'aurait deviné sans l'aveu du fantôme et en tant que fan de la première heure avant toute chose, Kagami ne pouvait rester insensible à cet appel au secours...

« Ok... je garderai ces informations en tête et... j-je verrai ce que j'peux faire pour améliorer la situation, d'accord ? »

Kuroko hocha de la tête avant de tendre son poing, en levant ses grands yeux cristallins si doux vers Kagami. Comprenant cette supplique silencieuse, Kagami cogna son poing contre celui de son futur collègue et... ouais, allié. Il avait déjà accepté cet état de fait en réalité. Parce qu'à ce stade, toute aide était bonne à prendre, dans un cas comme dans l'autre et même si cette alliance semblait aussi improbable que fragile au vu de l'ampleur de la tâche à accomplir, Kagami avait envie d'essayer. Juste essayer, au moins. Le défi l'avait toujours galvanisé et se salir les mains ne lui faisait pas peur. Mais pour mener à bien leur mission de paix, les deux acteurs allaient avoir besoin d'un plan solide.

Kuroko semblait amer dans ses paroles et envieux de la simplicité qui animait le studio rival. Or, Kagami comprit que le fantôme serait bien meilleur exécutant – comme lui – que stratège, tant il risquait de se laisser aveugler par sa petite _vendetta_ personnelle. Sauf qu'en l'état actuel des choses, l'américain n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il faudrait composer en connaissance de cause, avec le peu de soutien dont il disposait, en attendant l'intervention de renforts.

« Et sinon... tu proposes qu'on commence par qui, du coup ? »

Si on avait laissé à Kagami le loisir de choisir qui il sauverait en premier, sans la moindre hésitation, le rouge aurait jeté son dévolu sur Aomine mais... ce n'était peut-être pas judicieux pour le moment.

Et encore moins rationnel.

« Kise-kun me paraît être une cible toute désignée. »

« Explique-moi tout. »

Bordel... il n'avait pas prévu cela en venant ici ! Mais... maintenant qu'il avait un pied dedans, Kagami ne pouvait plus reculer, pas vrai ? Et puis au final, c'était pour la bonne cause et tant pis si cela délayait un peu ses ambitions de carrière. Après tout, il était jeune. Alex ne lui en voudrait pas de passer un bon coup de balai avant de s'atteler à son nouvel emploi. Mieux valait prendre un peu de temps pour partir sur des bases solides, plutôt que de se lancer à corps perdu dans une bâtisse rongée par les flammes de l'égoïsme...

Et puis... il ne serait pas seul dans cette entreprise colossale : Kuroko allait l'aider, mais c'était du donnant-donnant, ce qui semblait légitime à Kagami. Kuroko connaissait mieux que lui la situation, maîtrisant les tenants et les aboutissants, alors pour le moment, il faudrait se contenter de ses instructions.

« C'est très simple. Pour commencer, il est le dernier arrivé au sein du studio et logiquement, il est celui qui a été le moins corrompu, ce qui fait qu'il est parvenu à conserver son enthousiasme des débuts et sa sincérité. Je pense même que dans le fond, cette situation lui pèse tout autant qu'à moi et il doit avoir du mal à l'accepter. Il aimerait que nous soyons tous plus proches lui aussi, bien qu'il n'ait connu l'âge d'or du studio que de l'extérieur, en tant que _fan_. »

« D'accord. Et donc, c'est quoi le plan ? »

Alors Kise était un _ex-fan_ ? Un peu comme lui, finalement. Voici une donnée qui pouvait être intéressante à exploiter...

« Je pense qu'il ne sera pas trop compliqué de le rallier à notre cause, même s'il ne nous sera peut-être pas d'une très grande aide, vu que son influence au sein du groupe reste très limitée. Mais tu peux tout de même par aller te présenter à lui et essayer de lui parler, pour voir ce que tu peux en apprendre. »

Tu parles d'une stratégie... ça sentait l'impro à plein nez ! Néanmoins, Kagami accepta de bon cœur de jouer les _kamikazes_.

« Ouais... mais j'ai besoin de trouver un angle d'attaque, du style un point commun qui pourrait nous rapprocher, si je veux avoir des chances que notre discussion aboutisse... Heureusement, je crois que j'ai ça dans ma besace, merci pour ces infos Kuroko ! Je m'en occupe de ce pas. »

« Parfait. Je déclare donc officiellement l'opération « _Seirin_ » lancée. Sur ce, je te laisse, je dois regagner mon pupitre car les dédicaces vont bientôt reprendre. On se voit plus tard pour faire le point, si tu le veux bien. »

Kuroko avait raison : mieux valait commencer et s'y mettre tout de suite sans perdre de temps, vu l'ampleur de la tâche. Kagami était assez malin (oui, je sais ça fait bizarre de mettre « Kagami » et « malin » à la suite.) pour comprendre qu'il faudrait garder Akashi pour la fin, puisque c'était celui qui nécessitait le plus grand tour de force.

Or, s'ils grillaient les étapes, leur plan n'avait aucune chance d'aboutir.

Et puis, quelque part, ça l'arrangeait aussi, puisque Kise se trouvait placé à côté d'Aomine (à son initiative, le blond l'avait assez répété...), ce qui permettrait également au rouge de garder un œil sur son... heu... bref...

Pour tâter le terrain, Kagami s'approcha donc de sa démarche la plus assurée du pupitre où était... attablé Kise. Enfin, « _attablé_ » était un bien grand mot... En effet, le blond ne semblait pas pouvoir tenir en place, au grand désarroi de son _manager_ , qui s'époumonait à lui instruire de s'asseoir. Allez savoir s'il s'agissait des vestiges de sa vie de mannequin, mais l'énergique Kise ne pouvait s'empêcher de se donner en spectacle. Il en faisait des tonnes, on le remarquait à des kilomètres à la ronde ! Alors, _attention whore_ ou authentique personnalité solaire ? Kagami n'était pas encore en mesure de trancher avec le peu d'éléments dont il avait connaissance.

En tout cas, le blond assurait le _show_ , ça on ne pouvait pas dire le contraire, ni même le lui reproche, bien que son manager puisse se sentir fatigué par ses extravagances. Son stand ne désemplissait pas, affichant le... taux de... remplissage... (?) le plus impressionnant. Apparemment, Kise était extrêmement populaire, sans doute grâce à son apparente accessibilité. Il jouait avec ses fans, étant le seul à le faire d'ailleurs parmi le Studio Kiseki, prenant la pose pour des _selfies_ et acceptant les cadeaux de ses admiratrices transies d'amour, en ayant un petit mot gentil pour chacune d'elle.

De plus, Kagami ne pouvait pas le nier... Kise était très mignon avec ses yeux de chat et ses prunelles dorées. Son visage aux traits fins, presque féminins, était une véritable publicité vivante pour des crèmes miracles en tout genre, tant il incarnait la perfection, rayonnant...

… ou pour une célèbre marque de piles au lapin rose. (non, non, pas _Playboy._..) Parce que JAMAIS il ne s'arrêtait, semblant littéralement monté sur ressors ! Et puis quel moulin à paroles ! Son manager devait sans cesse de réprimander d'une claque derrière la tête pour lui rappeler qu'il passait trop de temps avec chaque jeune fille venue le voir. (« PAS PLUS DE DEUX MINUTES PAR INTERLOCUTRICES ON A DIT ! ») Car c'était bien la le cœur de cible de Kise : les jeunes filles. Pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi : il était l'image même du prince charmant en goguettes...

 _Hell_ ! Il avait même le cheval blanc qui allait avec... ce qui montrait bien que le blond était parfaitement conscient du reflet qu'il renvoyait aux autres, n'hésitant pas à en jouer. Ce qui, quelque part, était une preuve d'intelligence et avait sans douter permis son intégration plus facilement au sein d'un groupe déjà constitué.

Et puis, cette image lui attirait inévitablement la sympathie du plus grand nombre : les mères de famille n'avaient pas peur que leurs chères petites oies blanches regardent les films où tournait le charmant ex-mannequin... aussi pornographiques et interdits aux mineurs soient-ils... et c'était là tout le paradoxe dont Kise avait su tirer avantage brillamment.

Sous ses airs d'idiot à belle gueule, se cachait en réalité un redoutable homme d'affaires qui avait su négocier et capitaliser sur le seul bien dont il disposait : son image justement. Et il le faisait avec un tel brio qu'on ne pouvait qu'être admiratif de sa gouaille.

Kagami l'était en tout cas.

Surtout quand on savait que Kise était un transfuge de « _dramas_ » (genre de _telenovelas_ asiatiques) bas de gamme, où il tenait généralement le rôle de jeune premier très secondaire... Que de chemin parcouru du quasi anonymat à celui de STAR du porno en seulement... quatre mois... ! Il y avait de quoi être admiratif.

« Bonjour. » Fit Kagami en s'approchant de Kise, pendant sa pause.

Kasamatsu les observait de loin, gardant un œil sur eux, mais étant donné que Kagami avait aidé Kuroko à chercher son protégé et Murasakibara, le manager brun n'émit aucune objection à ce que le tigre vienne faire connaissance avec son poulain.

« Bonjouuuuuuur ! » Répondit Kise de sa voix chantante.

« Je me présente, je m'appelle Kagami Taiga et je... je suis acteur, tout comme toi. »

« Ah oui ? Pour quel studio travailles-tu ? »

« P-pour le moment aucun en particulier. Mais si tout se passe bien, il se pourrait que je signe prochainement chez le Studio Kiseki. »

« Ca veut dire qu'on va devenir collègues alors ? » Devina le jaune.

« C'est en bonne voie en tout cas. » Confirma le roux.

« Super ! Regarde Aominecchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! On a un futur nouveau collègue qui est venu nous faire un petit coucouuuuu ! C'est gentil pas vrai ? » S'enflamma la tornade blonde.

« P'tain... mais ta gueule... Faites-le taire, par pitié... » Marmonna Aomine, en se massant le crâne.

« ^o^ Il est R-A-V-I lui aussi ! »

« A-ah bon ? »

Parce que ça n'en avait pas l'air...

« Si, si, crois-moi, je le connais bien ! C'est même l'un de mes meilleurs amis et mon plus grand rival ! Mais... si tu commences à travailler avec nous, ça risque plutôt d'être toi, mon concurrent numéro un, vu qu'on a quasiment le même âge. »

« Comment ça ? J'ignorai qu'il existait des rivalités dans l'entreprise. » Mentit Kagami, sentant qu'il avait mis le doigt sur un bon sujet pour amener Kise à se confier.

« Ohhh rien de très sérieux, ni même d'officiel ! » Essaya de le rassurer l'ancien mannequin. « Mais disons que, personnellement, ça m'amuse de regarder qui a le plus de _followers_ sur les réseaux sociaux... et si ce nombre se reflète également en convention, lorsqu'on a le privilège de rencontrer nos fans adorées ! »

« Oh d'accord... je vois... C'est plutôt bon enfant, alors. » Sourit le rouge.

« Oui, oui ! C'est juste un petit jeu, un petit concours entre nous... enfin... juste moi et Aominecchi, à vrai dire ! »

Jeu auquel le blond avait oublié de préciser qu'il était le seul à joue, se heurtant à l'indifférence totale d'Aomine, que son nombre de fans n'intéressait plus depuis longtemps.

« Tu as l'air de... bien l'aimer en tout cas. »

Quelque part, cela rassurait Kagami.

« Ouiiii ! Bien-sûr que je l'apprécie ! » Pas sûr que ce soit réciproque cependant, mais Kise ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte... Tant mieux en un sens. « J'irai même presque jusqu'à dire que c'est lui qui m'a donné envie de devenir _pornstar_ ! »

« Ah, carrément ? » Voilà une information qui était... pour le moins intéressante... « C'est marrant, moi aussi... »

« Génial ! Tu me comprends, alors ! Ca nous fait déjà un point commun ! »

Kagami sourit davantage, satisfait d'avoir trouvé un angle d'attaque pour mener son enquête.

« Non mais regarde-le... c'est vrai quoi... il est si différent des autres... » Soupira Kise, en jetant un regard enamouré au brun, qui s'était isolé dans un coin pour fumer, les ignorant royalement. « Et tellement merveilleux... »

Ca par contre, Kagami ne s'y attendait pas. Se pourrait-il que Kise nourrisse des sentiments de nature... disons... « romantique » à l'égard d'Aomine ? Voilà qui n'arrangerait pas vraiment les affaires du tigre, qui sentit ses poils se hérisser, un peu à la manière d'un gros chat contrarié, car si c'était le cas, ils risquaient effectivement d'être en rivalité à plus d'un titre. Mais l'américain ne pipa mot. Ce serait stupide de tout gâcher à ce stade par une crise de jalousie malvenue et puis merde, quoi, il n'avait aucun droit sur Aomine après tout ! En plus, il s'était juré de le battre et ça, c'était incompatible avec toute forme d'attirance.

N'empêche que maintenant, il était curieux. Certes, l'attitude renfrognée d'Aomine laissait à penser qu'il n'éprouvait pas du tout la même sympathie envers Kise, et que donc, il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux, cependant, comment en être sûr ? Kagami essaya de se rassurer en se disant qu'il avait été le premier homme avec qui Aomine avait couché... mais ça ne garantissait pas que la panthère n'ait pas déjà flirté auparavant avec une autre personne de sexe masculin... et ça encore, c'était si Aomine lui avait dit la vérité... Ce dont Kagami n'avait aucune garantie...

D'ailleurs, si notre tigre avait tendance à encourager la rivalité professionnelle, il en était tout autrement concernant les histoires de cœur...

…

Et merde...

Il était déjà vraiment atteint...

Or, il ne faudrait surtout pas que ses sentiments viennent compromettre l'opération « _Seirin_ » instiguée par Kuroko... ni même sa propre carrière...

Malgré tout, Kagami ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être possessif envers Aomine.

C'est étrange... mais lorsqu'on est fan d'une personne, vraiment fan, on s'imagine qu'il nous appartient. A la fois, on ne supporte pas que quelqu'un le critique et d'un autre côté, on voudrait être le seul à l'aimer... les autres admirateurs deviennent des cibles à abattre pour gagner le cœur de son idole.

« Merveilleux, faut peut-être pas exagérer... il a quand même l'air d'avoir un sale caractère... » Fit Kagami en croisant les bras et en fronça des sourcils en direction de l'isolé.

Et le rouge savait de quoi il parlait pour en avoir eu un aperçu hier.

« Mais justement ! Je trouve que ça fait partie de son charme ! Pas toi ? »

Sur ce point précis, Kagami pouvait difficilement lui donner tort... Bien que le foutu caractère d'Aomine lui tapait autant sur les nerfs qu'il lui plaisait finalement.

« Mouais... j'sais pas trop... peut-être... »

« Il n'a pas toujours été comme ça... par exemple, quand je suis arrivé sur le circuit, il y a environ quatre mois, presque cinq d'ailleurs... wow dis donc que le temps passe vite quand on y pense... enfin breffff, je disais donc que quand j'ai commencé à tourner, il m'a beaucoup aidé ! Il m'a filé des conseils et même si c'est Kurokocchi qui m'a « _baby-sitter_ » en majorité, Aominecchi m'a souvent invité sur ses tournages au départ pour que j'apprenne quelques astuces. Il ne refusait jamais d'aller boire un verre avec moi pour parler boulot et souvent même je l'appelais quand j'avais des doutes. Il répondait toujours ! Même à trois heures du matin ! Une fois, j'ai eu des ennuis dans un bar parce que j'avais un peu trop bu et une de mes admiratrices en a profité pour m'alpaguer ! Le hic, c'est qu'elle avait déjà un copain et ça ne lui a pas trop plu, tu vois... sauf que moi, je ne suis pas du genre à repousser les gens qui viennent me parler, tu as du le remarquer ahaha... en particulier les jolies filles... alors c'est parti en sucette... les autres garçons n'aiment pas trop la concurrence et comme le Studio Kiseki est très populaire auprès de la gent féminine, je te laisse imaginer le carnage ! En plus, moi, j'suis non violent ! Peace and love mon frère ! Et puis, il faut dire aussi que ma belle gueule est mon outil de travail, donc j'ai refusé de me battre de peur qu'elle se fasse abîmer par ce type qui avait très envie de me refaire le portrait ! J'ai réussi à lui échapper par miracle, après lui avoir balancé le contenu d'une flûte de _Dom Pérignon_ hyper cher en plein visage et pendant qu'il avait des bulles de champagne qui lui piquaient les rétines, j'en au profité pour m'enfuir aux toilettes ! Et j'ai appelé Aominecchi ! Je savais pas quoi faire d'autre, j'étais coincé ! Bah devine quoi ? Il est devenu me chercher sans broncher ! Il a même pas hésité ! C'est pour ça que...bah tu vois... j'aime pas trop qu'on dise du mal de lui... Surtout que c'est grâce à lui que j'ai eu la révélation et l'inspiration pour ce métier ! J'prenais pas tellement de plaisir au début à jouer des scènes de cul, mais c'est me trompant de plateau une fois, que je l'ai vu en train de tourner et MAMMA MIA ça a été la révélation ! Il était tellement beau, tellement naturel, tellement doué, alalalala, j'avais envie de faire pareil que lui ! »

Kise avait débité tout ça (des étoiles plein les yeux...) sans s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle une seule fois. Et chose assez insolite pour être notée : pas une seule fois il n'avait réellement été dans le ton de sa propre histoire ! Le blond en faisait des caisses, moulinant des bras, jouant exagérément des sourcils et abusant des effets de voix, mais au final, il ressemblait à un ténor qui chanterait faux sans s'en rendre compte lors d'une représentation à l'opéra. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il ajoute trop de dramaturgie à son récit, non, ce qui enterrait définitivement sa crédibilité, c'était plutôt le fait qu'il ne parvienne pas à accorder les émotions qu'il voulait transmettre à celles de son langage corporel.

Ce qui engendrait un décalage complet.

Amusant.

C'était la première fois que Kagami voyait cela dans la vie réelle. Bien entendu, comme tout le monde, le tigre était déjà tombé sur des séries de médiocre qualité à la télévision. Vous savez, ce genre d'émissions dont on ne peut détacher le regard tellement les acteurs jouent mal et dont c'est d'ailleurs l'unique intérêt, faisant naître une fascination à la fois malsaine, mais surtout moqueuse.

« Ah heu... ok... et... hmm... t'as une idée de ce qui a pu le faire changer à ce point-là ? »

Parce que Kagami n'avait aucun mal à croire Kise concernant l'esprit... disons... « chevaleresque » d'Aomine. En effet, le brun semblait extrêmement sympathique et accessible, un gars simple et cool, dans les quelques interviews que Kagami avait vues. Même dans ses films, ça se ressentait. Alors pourquoi... celui qui était la Lumière, le Roi Soleil du Studio Kiseki avait-il été déchu de son trône ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait fait sombrer dans l'obscurité ? En parlant avec Kise et même Kuroko, Kagami avait bien confirmation qu'il s'était passé quelque chose qui avait radicalement fait changer Aomine. Mais l'enquête venait tout juste de commencer et il avait encore besoin d'en savoir plus, en interrogeant d'autres personnes proches du brun.

« Difficile à dire... Je crois qu'il a juste beaucoup la pression... et qu'il ne se sent pas soutenu. Akashicchi nous laisse à tous beaucoup de liberté, en apparence. Il n'est pas du genre à se poster derrière nous pour nous rappeler quoi faire continuellement. Mais... cette indépendance présumée a un coût : à la moindre incartade, on risque de se faire taper très fort sur les doigts ! Regarde, avant que je n'arrive, il y avait un autre gars à ma place ! Ben Akashicchi et lui ne s'entendaient pas bien, alors il l'a lourdé ! Paaaf comme ça, il s'en est débarrassé et au suivant ! Donc je pense qu'Aominecchi a peur que ça lui arrive, d'ailleurs, t'es pas là pour le remplacer au moins hein ? »

« M-moi ? N-non... pourquoi tu crois ça ? »

Sous ses airs de parfait Bisounours aussi souriant que benêt, Kise n'était pas aussi dupe qu'il voulait bien le laisser paraître... Bon à savoir.

« Une intuition comme ça... C'est vrai, vous êtes quasiment de la même taille, même stature et... enfin, je me trompe peut-être mais vous dégagez un peu le même genre d'aura. »

Ah ouais.

Vraiment pas dupe, donc.

Kagami ferait mieux de le garder à l'esprit et de se méfier un peu plus du blondin.

« Et si c'est le cas... ça ne va pas le faire entre nous, Kagami. »

Ah tiens, ce n'était plus « Kagamicchi » cette fois.

Bon, le ton de Kise voulait clairement menaçant. Mais une fois de plus, il y avait ce décalage total entre sa voix et ce qu'il désirait exprimer, ce qui ne l'aidait pas franchement à être pris au sérieux. Comment faisait-il pour tomber systématiquement à côté de l'effet escompté ? C'était véritablement... hypnotique ! Aucune justesse dans le timbre de voix, dans le rythme de la phrase, ni même dans la prononciation. Ca avait presque quelque chose de magique de cumuler toutes ces tares en même temps. Le blond le ferait exprès qu'il n'y parviendrait pas aussi bien ! Cela minimisa donc considérablement la portée des paroles de Kise.

A son insu, semblait-il.

Mais ils s'écartaient du sujet. Kagami avait abordé Kise pour en savoir plus sur lui à la base, même si avoir son avis sur le cas d'Aomine était intéressant.

« Parle-moi plutôt de toi Kise, je veux tout savoir ! »

« Ahaha ! » Sourit le blond en dégainant un éventail (qu'il avait sorti de sous sa chemise...?) pour se faire de l'air sensuellement. « Attention Kagamicchi, tu commences à devenir fan de moi ! »

Ouf... la petite diversion de Kagami avait fonctionné. Tabler sur le narcissisme de la fameuse Génération des Miracles semblait être une stratégie gagnante en toutes circonstances, heureusement.

« Bon... que pourrais-je bien te raconter à mon sujet qui n'ait déjà été consigné dans des magasines pour adolescentes ? Hmmm... laisse-moi réfléchir... »

« C'est que... malgré mon pseudonyme et mes origines japonaises... je ne suis pas... enfin... ça ne fait que quelques jours que je suis rentré au pays. Avant, je vivais aux U.S.A., alors je n'ai pas vraiment suivi vos carrières quand j'étais de l'autre côté de l'océan, en dehors de celle d'Aomine... » Avoua Kagami, un peu penaud.

« Ohh ! D'accord ! Je comprends... dans ce cas... tu fais bien de te renseigner sur nous, ce serait dommage de détonner parmi tes futurs collègues, c'est important de brosser nos égos dans le sens du poil ahahah ! Tu sais, nous sommes tellement influents qu'on pourrait te faire virer si tu ne t'entends pas bien avec nous ! »

Kagami avait du mal à dire si Kise essayait d'être menaçant cette fois, ou s'il lui donnait simplement un conseil avisé.

« Ouais... alors j'voudrai surtout pas faire de boulette, tu vois... »

« Ca vaudrait mieux en effet ! Bon, j'commence par où ? »

« Heu... bah... par le début, ça me semble être une bonne idée. Tiens par exemple, raconte-moi comment tu t'es retrouvé à jouer dans des films pour adultes ? » Demanda Kagami, en s'installant au pupitre de Kise.

« Et bien figure-toi que c'est le hasard qui en a décidé pour moi... et c'est lié à ma rencontre avec Kasamatsu-san... »

* * *

 _Huit mois auparavant, environ..._

« Merde ! Encore une recrue prometteuse qui me passe sous le nez ! »

Le brun tapa rageusement du poing sur la table.

Le destin s'acharnait sur lui.

Des promesses désavouées.

Des mots vides de sens.

Des paroles non tenues.

Voilà ce qu'était devenu son quotidien.

C'était réellement à s'en arracher les cheveux. Les caisses étaient... vides. Désespérément vides et lui, il avait un besoin urgent de les remplir ! Sa réputation était sur la sellette...

… Quoi, réputation ? Quelle réputation !? Plus personne n'en avait rien à carrer de lui ! Tous ceux de la profession et même ses soi-disant « amis » lui avaient tourné le dos, sans se préoccuper de son sort. Résultat, les dettes s'accumulaient... et il n'avait plus le moindre centimes pour les payer...

Il était condamné.

Il avait beau se démener et recevoir quasi quotidiennement des appels de son requin de banquier, prêt à le foutre définitivement sur la paille, Kasamatsu faisait son possible pour apaiser l'appétit de ses créanciers. Si encore il n'y avait que la banque, mais non, il devait de l'argent à tout un tas de personnes et pas des plus recommandables par dessus le marché.

Le brun se sentait pris à la gorge.

Etouffé, incapable de respirer.

Il y avait pourtant vraiment cru cette fois...

Ce jeune acteur semblait prometteur et il semblait sur le point de signer sous son label, mais non... rien à faire. Sa misère professionnelle actuelle finissait toujours par le rattraper et même par le devancer...

« Putain... »

Dans la panique, il cliqua sur sa souris et son écran d'ordinateur afficha ses comptes... vides. Dans le rouge depuis bien trop longtemps. Or, le loyer du local qui abritait son bureau était tombé hier... cela signifiait donc un nouvel appel de sa banque aujourd'hui...

Ses jours dans la profession lui étaient désormais comptés. On voulait lui faire la peau et ses détracteurs étaient sur le point de réussir. Si la situation s'éternisait encore au delà d'une semaine grand maximum, Kasamatsu serait obligé de fermer boutique. Et de plier bagages, aussi.

Mais il ne voulait pas fuir.

Il n'était pas un lâche.

Oui, il avait fait une erreur...

Cependant... il devait absolument s'en relever !

 _Diiilliiing..._

C'était le bruit caractéristique du carillon de la porte d'entrée.

Kasamatsu ne le reconnu pas immédiatement, effondré qu'il était sur son bureau. Et pour cause, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu... Plus personne ne passait le voir pour du travail, tout se faisait par téléphone et uniquement avec ceux qui lui réclamaient du fric.

« Hmm... bonsoir, ex-excusez-moi... je cherche... »

« Je sais, le virement d'hier pour le loyer n'a pas du passer... je suis désolé, j'ai besoin d'un ou deux jours de plus et... » Répondit Kasamatsu, sans relever la tête, persuadé d'avoir à faire à son propriétaire. Ou à l'un de ses larbins plus exactement.

« Ah nan ! Je ne suis pas venu pour ça ! » S'en défendit l'autre homme de sa voix un peu nasillarde et haut perchée.

Kasamatsu releva la tête mollement, les yeux rougis par la nicotine, vu qu'il enfilait clope sur clope, comme en témoignait son cendrier débordant de cendre et de cadavres fumés jusqu'au filtre. Il se gratta la barbe, circonspect. Tiens, depuis quand était-elle aussi longue ? Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se regarder dans un miroir dernièrement, préférant passer chaque minute à passer des coups de fil et à pianoter sur son ordinateur – seule chose qu'on ne lui avait pas encore prise avec son imprimante et son bureau – pour trouver un moyen de se sortir de ce guêpier.

« Oh. »

Il plissa les yeux. L'air était encore enfumé. L'autre toussa.

Un fort bel homme, d'après ce que Kasamatsu pouvait apercevoir à travers le diffus rideau de nicotine.

Grand, très grand (pour un Japonais), mince, élégant. Blond. Avec les yeux en amande les plus extraordinaires qu'il ait été donné de voir à Kasamatsu.

Il resserra les cuisses. La fatigue ne parvenait pas à l'empêcher de se sentir troublé.

Un ange. Un putain d'ange, voilà ce que c'était.

Ou alors un démon.

Ouais, sans doute.

Avec sa chance actuelle, c'était un suppôt de Satan venu sous l'apparence d'un doux agneau pour le saigner à blanc et le forcer à lui vendre son âme, la dernière chose qu'il lui restait.

« Vous êtes bien Kasamatsu Yukio-san ? » Demanda l'angelot.

Il sentait bon. Divinement bon, même. Un mélange fleuri et sucré, plutôt féminin. Son visage disposait de traits fins, comme gravés dans un marbre italien des plus rares. Ce garçon prenait sans doute extrêmement soin de lui.

« Ouais, c'est moi. Pourquoi ? Qui le d'mande ? » Grogna un peu plus agressivement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu le brun.

Mais face à un potentiel créancier, la méfiance était de mise.

« Heu... je m'appelle Ryota… Ryota Lindström... et je suis acteur... enfin… pas encore, mais disons que j'aimerai le devenir. »

Cette déclaration suffit à piquer la curiosité de Kasamatsu.

Bon, ce n'était pas illogique en soi, puisque le brun s'occupait de manager la carrière de jeunes acteurs, justement. Mais pourquoi ce type était-il venu jusqu'à lui ? C'était un mystère complet pour lui ! A vrai dire, il était même à deux doigts de l'orienter chez l'un de ses confrères plus... à même de lui assurer une carrière, cependant, il avait vraiment besoin d'un gagne-pain en ce moment.

« Désolé, je ne vous invite pas à vous asseoir. Ni même à boire du café. En effet, je n'ai plus ni chaise, ni cafetière. En fait, je n'ai plus grand chose, comme vous avez sûrement pu le remarquer. » Fit Kasamatsu en se grattant à nouveau la barbe, embarrassé.

« Oh ce n'est pas grave ! Vous êtes certainement en cours de déménagement vers des locaux plus grands ! Je comprends ! ^^ » Sourit juste l'autre, dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches parfaitement alignées.

Ce fut comme un flash éblouissant, malgré la lumière pourtant tamisée. Séduit, Kasamatsu se redressa sur son fauteuil, ignorant même... l'ignorance (ou l'ironie) absolue de son invité quant à la gravité de sa situation financière.

« O-on m'a dit que vous aidiez les apprentis acteurs comme moi à décrocher des contrats... » Poursuivit le dénommé Lindstöm, futur « _Kise_ », suite au manque de réaction verbale de son interlocuteur.

Et à nouveau, il se heurta à un mur de silence.

« Hmm... m-mais peut-être qu'on m'a mal renseigné ou que je me suis trompé d'adresse... »

« Non, non, vous êtes au bon endroit. Enfin... « _bon_ », cela reste encore à prouver, mais en tout cas, on ne vous a pas menti… je m'occupe bien de trouver des _castings_ à de jeunes figurants, souvent inexpérimentés. »

« Alors c'est vrai, vous allez pouvoir m'aider !? » Sautilla t-il sur place, le regard pétillant de joie.

Dans son élan, le blond s'autorisa même à lui attraper la main !

Geste que Kasamatsu repoussa aussitôt.

« Oui. Non. Enfin… ça dépend de ce que vous attendez exactement de moi. » Se méfia Kasamatsu, ne souhaitant pas lui donner trop de faux espoirs. « Mais commencez plutôt par me parler de vous. »

« Et bien je m'appelle Lindstöm Ryota et... »

« ca, vous l'avez déjà mentionné. Venez-en directement aux faits et à ce qui vous amène à mon agence. » Le coupa Kasamatsu en attrapant dans son tiroir de quoi griffonner quelques informations.

Heureusement que les huissiers lui avaient laissé un malheureux bloc-note et un stylo...

« Hahaha oui, désolé ! » S'excusa t-il en tirant la langue de façon espiègle. « Alors heu… je suis mannequin ! Enfin, je l'étais jusqu'à il y a encore quelques jours. »

« Mannequin ? Vraiment... ? »

C'était plus une question rhétorique, parce qu'il était EVIDENT qu'avec un physique pareil, le gars ne pouvait être QUE mannequin. Ca allait quasiment de soi, rien qu'à le regarder.

« Et donc ? » L'encouragea t-il à poursuivre quant à la nature de ses motivations.

« Ben j'en ai eu marre, alors me voilà ! »

« Marre ? » Répéta Kasamatsu, qui avait décidément bien du mal à suivre ce soir.

D'ailleurs, il pensait avoir fermé la boutique, mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas puisque Kise avait réussi à entrer.

« Ouais ! Défiler sur les podiums et prendre la pose pendant des heures en slip de bain rikiki devant un fond vert au meilleur des cas, ou dans la baie de Tokyo par seulement cinq degrés en plein hiver, on en fait vite le tour ! Ca n'me fait plus rêver ! » Déclama l'autre d'un air révolté.

« Hmm.. oui, j'imagine, enfin, si vous le dites... »

« Et puis, ça, c'est sans parler des rivalités, des jalousies, des conflits d'égos, des coups bas, de la drogue, de l'alcool et des crises d'anorexie ! »

« Désolé de vous décevoir, mais c'est exactement pareil dans le monde de l _'acting_... Ce milieu là n'est pas non plus n'est pas tout rose. »

Le blond faisait fausse route. Apparemment, il était de ceux qui s'imaginaient que l'herbe était plus verte de l'autre côté de la barrière. Sans doute était-ce la curiosité ou les fausses promesses qui l'avaient attiré dans ce pré, suite à un rejet de la part des autres moutons de son troupeau.

« Mais non ! On m'a ASSURE que c'était laaaaaaaargement mieux ici ! » Affirma Kise, qui ne semblait pas vouloir en démordre.

… Ah, c'était donc bien l'hypothèse du petit mouton noir qui se vérifiait. Rien d'étonnant, ce mec était véritablement à tomber et il devait sûrement susciter la jalousie de ses pairs. Voilà pourquoi ils avaient faits le choix de l'orienter ici pour se débarrasser de son trop joli minois.

« Je ne sais pas qui vous a sorti une connerie pareille, mais ce serait très naïf et stupide d'imaginer que cette partie du _show business_ a été spécifiquement épargnée par les guerres intestines. La concurrence y est toute aussi rude, si ce n'est même plus que dans le mannequinat. Les place sont extrêmement chères. »

Enfin, en même temps, Kasamatsu ne pouvait que supposer. L'univers de la mode lui était totalement inconnu. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être bien différent d'ici avec ses petits tyrans et ses divas en carton.

« Haaaaaaan mais vous êtes super méchant de dire ça ! Dire que vous étiez censé m'encourager ! » S'écria soudainement le blondinet en fronçant des sourcils.

« Hein !? Quoi ? Méchant... !? Mais je ne fais que vous mettre en garde moi, c'est tout ! »

« De toute façon, j'ai déjà donné ma démission ! Je ne peux plus revenir en arrière ! »

« Et alors !? En quoi est-ce que cela me concerne !? Je n'y peux rien si vous avez fait un choix aussi inconscient ! »

« Hmpfff ! »

« Ecoutez... on ne lâche pas son travail alimentaire aussi déplaisant soit-il pour se lancer dans le vide sans harnais ! D'abord, on procède à une petite étude de marché, histoire d'étudier l'offre et la demande pour être sûr de ne pas rater son atterrissage ! C'est foutrement inconscient de tout envoyer bouler sans aucune garantie derrière, ainsi que vous l'avez fait ! »

« Oh mais arrêtez de m'engueuler, vous n'êtes pas mon père à la fin ! »

Kasamatsu soupira et il roula des yeux. Il en avait déjà sa claque de ce type... Vivement qu'il se casse pour qu'il puisse fermer et rentrer chez lui, cauchemarder au montant proche de l'infini de ses dettes...

« Je fais c'que j'veux quand même ! »

« … J'essayais juste de vous mettre en garde quant à la dangerosité de votre démarche, c'est tout ! Mais puisque vous n'avez pas l'air disposé à m'écouter, libre à vous d'aller vous planter droit dans le mur, ça ne me regarde pas après tout ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous en savez d'abord que je vais échouer ? »

« Vos raisons de vous tourner vers ce métier sont parfaitement idiotes, voilà pourquoi ! Et si vous ne le comprenez pas, c'est que vous êtes encore plus idiot qu'elles ! »

« Idiot !? Ouhhhh c'est du racisme ça, Monsieur ! »

« Du quoi !? »

« Du R-A-C-I-S-M-E ! Anti-mannequin ! Et anti-suédois, par dessus le marché ! »

« Mais quel rapport !? C'est quoi encore ces conneries !? Attendez... vous... vous êtes suédois !? »

Pourtant, il avait les yeux bridés typiques d'un asiatique. Kasamatsu avait cru un moment que sa blondeur n'était que le résultat d'une teinture, mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas.

« Seulement par mon père, d'où mon nom de famille et ma couleur de cheveux. Pourquoi ? Vous n'me croyez pas, en plus ? »

« Si, si, mais là n'est pas la question et... MAIS BON SANG QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ETES EN TRAIN DE FAIRE !? »

Kasamatsu s'empourpra violemment en constatant que son potentiel client était en déboutonner sa chemise et son pantalon pour... pour se mettre nu !? Non mais c'était quoi ce délire encore ?

« J'vais vous prouver que je suis naturellement blond ! Et de partout ! »

« Mais j'm'en fous complètement ! Putain, arrêtez ça tout de suite ! » Hurla Kasamatsu, rouge de gêne à l'idée que cet exhibitionniste sorte son petit oiseau devant lui, en guise de preuve.

« Alors dites que vous me croyez ! »

« Bordel, j'l'ai déjà dit ça ! Et vous le sauriez si vous écoutiez un peu plus votre entourage, au lieu d'être à l'affût de la moindre occasion pour vous délester de vos vêtements ! »

« Vous voyez, c'est exactement pour ce genre de trucs que j'ai besoin de votre aide ! »

« … Pour garder votre pantalon sur vos fesses et éviter de vous foutre à poil devant tout l'monde... ? »

Déjà que le brun pensait avoir touché le fond, mais non, apparemment, il y avait de la place pour creuser encore un peu...

« Désolé de vous décevoir, mais ça ne fait pas partie de mes attributions en tant que manager ! »

« Non mais, je veux dire... vous, vous connaissez bien les codes de l' _acting_ et tout l'baratin qui va avec. Or, moi c'est justement ce qui m'intéresse. Vous devez avoir plein de contacts, un carnet d'adresses bien touffu. Et j'en ai besoin pour lancer ma carrière ! »

« J'entends bien, mais j'ai peur que vous ne vous soyiez adressé à la mauvaise personne... »

« Noooooon s'il vous plaît ! Par pitié, j'ai vraiment envie de bosser avec vous ! » Il lui attrapa les mains. « J'ai... j'ai déjà essayé de me rendre seul à des _castings_ et j'ai été recalé à chacun ! Mais avec vous à mes côtés, ce sera différent, j'en suis sûr ! Parce que vous êtes le meilleur, Kasamatsu-san ! »

Le meilleur ?

Hmm... c'était peut-être vrai jusqu'à il y a encore... un mois à peu près. Quand son agence débordait d'acteurs débutants prêts à se battre pour qu'il les représente.

Mais plus maintenant.

Ce temps était révolu.

A présent, il était au fond du gouffre.

Financièrement et moralement.

La question était donc... de savoir si Kasamatsu se sentait prêt à refuser l'offre de Kise par pure honnêteté, alors qu'il en avait pourtant désespérément besoin pour SURVIVRE... Sauf que, techniquement, sur le papier, le brun n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Kasamatsu ne pouvait pas se permettre le luxe d'envoyer Kise à la concurrence mais le blond semblait tenace. Et surtout, il était venu le voir LUI, sans doute victime d'une farce ou d'un mauvais aiguillage inconscient ou non, mais toujours était-il que Kise avait fait l'effort de venir s'adresser PERSONNELLEMENT à lui.

« Ecoutez, vous faites erreur. Je ne suis pas celui que vous croyez... je... »

Mieux valait que le blond connaisse sciemment les tenants et les aboutissants avant de maintenir son offre.

Cependant la tornade « suédoise » ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase,(comme à son habitude depuis le départ...) que déjà, il se jetait presque littéralement à es pieds pour le supplier.

« Siouplééééé Kasamatsu-san ! Je ne sais pas vers qui d'autre me tourner ! Vous devez m'aider ! Je compte réellement sur vous pour lancer ma carrière ! »

Et il ne lâchait pas ses mains.

Et elles étaient si chaudes...

« Et puis… je ne veux personne d'autre que VOUS pour me représenter ! »

Kasamatsu se figea, rougissant. Kise était penché au dessus de lui et il avait mal reboutonné sa chemise, offrant une vue plongeante sur son décolleté... masculin. On pouvait apercevoir la naissance de son torse ciselé et parfaitement... désirable. Bordel, ce n'était pas le moment de loucher dessus.

Ni de baver.

Surtout pas de baver.

« U _n peu de tenue Yukio... ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas connu la chaleur des bras de quelqu'un… Hmmm... mais c'est pas une raison... il n'est pas là pour ça ! Et toi non plus !T'as des dettes à payer mon grand !_ » Se houspilla mentalement le manager.

« C'est d'accord... »

« Pour de vrai !? »

« Ouais, ouais... j'accepte de vous aider... je ne sais pas encore exactement comment procéder, mais... je n'avais plus personne à envoyer sur des _castings_ en ce moment, alors ça tombe bien... »

« Merveilleux ! Ca veut donc dire que je vais vous avoir pour moi seul, quelle chance ! »

« … On peut voir ça comme ça, oui… Je vais pouvoir me consacrer pleinement à votre carrière. »

« Haaaan mais c'est troooop bien, j'suis trop content ! » S'enthousiasma le blondin en l'enlaçant sans retenue.

Une effluve de parfum sucré envahit les narine de Kasamatsu, semblant l'anesthésier un instant. Ce type sentait décidément beaucoup TROP bon... et... en parlant de sentir, Kasamatsu sentait le torse musclé de cet Apollon pressé contre lui. Et à cause de l'absence de sommeil et de contact physique récent, c'était en train de l'émoustiller plus que de raison.

Il repoussa donc sèchement Kise avant que la situation ne dérape.

« Putain mais t'as fini de me sauter au cou comme un putain de Bisounouuuuuuuuuuurs en manque de câlins !? »

« Mais senpaaaaaaaaaaai T_T je suis juste tellement content, que je crois que je vais me mettre à pleurer de joie ! »

« AH NON HEIN ! Toi, maintenant, tu dégages et tu me laisses bosser ! Je t'appelle demain matin à la première heure, alors ne sois pas en retard, sinon je m'occuperai de quelqu'un d'autre à ta place ! » Mentit Kasamatsu.

« Gnaaaaaa... mais demain matin à la première heure... ohh mais c'est dans pas longtemps du tout çaaaa ! Et il me faut mes dix heures de sommeil, sinon, je vais avoir de grosses cernes noires et ooooh la catastrophe ! Personne ne voudra donner un rôle à un pandaaaaa ! » S'affola Kise.

Qui décidément, en faisait trop...

Beaucoup trop.

Dans tous les domaines.

Et Kasamatsu allait très vite apprendre à ses dépends que ce n'était que le début...

« … Ni à quelqu'un qui possède un nom de famille aussi... bizarre ! « _Lindström_ »... ! Je ne sais même pas comment ça se prononce ! Il est déjà difficile pour les acteurs totalement japonais de trouver un rôle, alors pour un métis comme toi, je n'ose imaginer la merde que ça va être ! Pour commencer, on devrait plutôt te trouver un pseudonyme adapté au marché asiatique ! »

« Oh chic ! Un pseudo, comme un nom de super héros, par exemple !? »

« Plutôt comme un alias, une fausse identité... »

« Haaaan ça fait bandit en cavale ! J'adooore ! *w * Dites, vous pouvez le choisir pour moi, senpai ? »

« Et pourquoi moi ? J'en sais rien... j'ai aucune idée ! Je n'suis pas doué pour ça, vraiment... »

« Ohhhh s'il vous plaît ! C'est votre idée, après tout ! » Supplia t-il en lui attrapant la jambe comme un chien un peu trop affectueux.

« Bon, bon... d'accord ! Mais lâche mon mollet ! Heu...disons… hmmm… et pourquoi pas…? »

Il ferma les yeux.

Moment de réflexion intense.

Ce jeune homme était si blond... et rayonnant... et joyeux... comme un soleil... Pourquoi pas « jaune », comme la couleur de la gaieté ?

« … _Kise_... »

« Haaaan c'est trooooooop top ! Bravo, j'aurai pas trouvé mieux moi-même senpai ! »

Ca lui allait en effet comme un gant, faisant ressortir son caractère chaleureux et optimiste. Et puis « _Kise Ryota_ », ça sonnait bien non ? Facile à retenir et représentatif de la personnalité de son poulain.

* * *

… Pourquoi avait-il accepté de prendre Kise sous son aile déjà ?

Ah oui.

Il avait des loyers de retard et la banque avait déjà saisi tout son mobilier... ou presque.

Mais honnêtement, quand Kise était revenu en PLEURS (oui, ce type chialait avec la même facilité qu'il respirait...) suite à l'audition pour lui dire que ça s'était mal passé, (le tout, sur les genoux du brun et pendu à son cou...) Kasamatsu ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait vraiment été surpris.

On ne devient pas acteur du jour au lendemain... A moins d'être exceptionnellement doué et il y avait peu de chance que Kise le soit. Certes, il était vachement mignon et il passait bien devant l'oeil impitoyable de la caméra, mais il fallait un peu plus qu'un physique agréable pour convaincre.

C'est pourquoi Kasamatsu décida d'accompagner Kise à sa seconde audition cette fois. Juste pour se rendre compte de son niveau. Pas qu'il ait franchement mieux à faire de toute façon et puis, ça lui faisait une petite coupure bienvenue d'avec ses ennuis financiers et sa paperasse. Au début de sa brillante et fulgurante carrière de manager, Kasamatsu trouvait toujours le temps d'accompagner ses poulains à des castings pour les encourager, mais sa popularité grandissante étant particulièrement chronophage, il avait du abandonner ce rôle à regret et quelque part, cela lui manquait d'être sur le terrain. Or, avec Kise, c'était l'occasion de tout reprendre à zéro. De repartir sur de bonnes bases à propos de ce qui constituait l'essence même de ce métier.

Dans les coulisses, clope au bec (seulement la deuxième de la journée...), Kasamatsu observait les premiers pas vacillants de son poulain sur scène.

Et comment dire que... c'était encore pire que ce à quoi il s'attendait ?

Non, il ne s'était vraiment pas préparé à une telle catastrophe.

Bien entendu, Kasamatsu se doutait bien que Kise, sans expérience, ne ferait guère d'étincelles, mais pour un petit rôle secondaire, ce n'était normalement pas nécessaire.

Sauf qu'il avait vraiment sous-estimé le manque de talent de Kise...

A un point dramatique.

La moindre phrase qu'il prononçait sonnait faux.

Jamais la bonne intonation.

Son placement sur scène était chaotique également. Il ne savait pas occuper l'espace et son langage corporel était... douteux dans le meilleur des cas.

Il n'avait pas de rythme dans ses paroles. Il débitait juste son texte comme s'il était en train de lire sa liste de courses, sans passion, sans âme. Un robot aurait été plus expressif. Un balai aussi. C'était dire l'ampleur du cataclysme.

Evidemment, sans surprise, le beau blond ne fut pas choisi.

Et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi.

Enfin, ça dépendait pour qui... Certainement pas pour le porte-monnaie de Kasamatsu en tout cas. Mais pour la fierté de Kise, sans doute oui. Kasamatsu aurait trouvé suspect qu'on lui accorde un rôle vu sa nullité indéniable. Et si cela avait été le cas, autant vous dire qu'il y aurait sans doute eu une contrepartie... sexuelle à cette promotion inattendue...

Or, c'était exactement ce que craignait Kasamatsu. Les acteurs qui couchaient pour obtenir un rôle, ce n'était pas nouveau dans le milieu. Ni même exceptionnel. Mais Kise semblait si gai et joyeux que le brun voulait lui éviter cela, en préservant son innocence autant que possible. Car nul doute que le délicieux blond n'avait jamais eu à écarter les cuisses lorsqu'il était mannequin. Sa troublante beauté avait du suffire à lui ouvrir toutes les portes des plus grandes maisons de haute couture.

Mais concernant l'acting, c'était différent.

Encore une fois, un joli minois ne suffisait pas à décrocher un rôle, même de potiche.

Et d'ailleurs, Kise n'en voulait pas. Non, lui, il visait plus haut, directement.

Dire qu'au début, Kasamatsu n'était venu ici que pour voir comment Kise se débrouillait et lui donner quelques conseils avisés d'expert. Mais là... c'était un véritable chantier d'une ampleur pharaonique qui l'attendait ! De quoi en décourager plus d'un...

Hormis Kasamatsu.

Il avait VERITABLEMENT besoin de fric et croyez-moi, quand les huissiers sont à vos trousses, vous êtes capables de déployer des trésors d'inventivité dont vous ne vous seriez jamais crus capables avant.

De plus, Kise comptait sur lui, ce qui constituait une motivation supplémentaire.

Bras croisés sur son bureau, le brun réfléchissait. Il était sur le point de faire quelque chose... d'irréparable... Et il se détestait pour cela. Sa dignité allait indubitablement en prendre un sacré coup, mais justement, Kise en valait le coup, lui...

Bordel de merde... Kasamatsu craquait complètement pour l'ange de miséricorde qui était venu frapper à sa porte ou plutôt, qui s'était lamentablement écrasé contre sa vitre... C'était maintenant une certitude : il avait accepté beaucoup trop vite d'aider le blond à lancer sa carrière, alors qu'il en était incapable. Mais à sa décharge, on pouvait arguer que personne n'aurait pu aider Kise vu l'étendue de ses lacunes en matière de jeu d'acteur...

Alors il ne restait plus qu'une seule solution, radicale.

Kasamatsu n'y avait pas eu recours jusqu'ici, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait plus aucun protégé à placer depuis que « l'affaire » avait éclaté... Sauf que maintenant que Kise avait signé un contrat pour lui demander de le représenter officiellement, ce n'était plus le cas.

Le fumeur pianota sur son téléphone et il inspira profondément, tapotant nerveusement sur son bureau.

Il ne pouvait plus reculer.

Heureusement, il n'eut pas attendre beaucoup pour qu'on décroche, ce qui l'empêcha de se dégonfler et de regretter son geste désespéré.

« _Studio Kiseki, que puis-je faire pour vous ?_ »

« Kasamatsu à l'appareil. Passez-moi Akashi... »

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est mauvais... Je n'avais jamais vu cela de toute ma carrière… Ca craint ! »

« Et encore... mauvais n'est même pas un terme assez fort pour décrire la pauvreté de son jeu d'acteur... »

Kasamatsu posa sa tasse de café à emporter sur son bureau. Il était en train de visionner quelques _rushs_ de Kise sur son ordinateur avec un de ses anciens assistants (dont il avait été obligé de se séparer suite à la faillite de son affaire...), Moriyama. L'autre homme était tout bonnement effaré. Les bouts d'essai de Kise n'étaient vraiment pas vendeurs. Au contraire même, ils feraient fuir n'importe quel producteur...

« Et tu dis que t'as quand même réussi à lui décrocher un rôle ? »

« Ouais. Un rôle assez secondaire dans une série de merde, mais qui a l'avantage d'être diffusée à une heure de grande écoute. Ca lui offrira une certaine visibilité, dans le pire des cas. »

« Et bah... on dira c'qu'on voudra sur la petite « _erreur d'appréciation_ » qui t'a coûté la gloire, mais je trouve que ce que tu as réussi à accomplir avec ce Kise est carrément impressionnant, compte tenu du handicap de départ ! C'est limite ta plus belle réussite ! »

« Belle, faut pas exagérer ! J'me sens même assez coupable d'imposer ça aux pauvre téléspectateurs, mais il faut bien que je mange. Et Kise aussi. C'est ce qui paie les factures, alors on n'a pas l'choix. »

« Mais comment tu t'y es pris au juste ? Parce que...ça relève presque de la sorcellerie là : rends-toi compte, t'as carrément réussi à caser le pire acteur de l'histoire dans une production du prestigieux _Studio Kiseki_... ! »

« Disons que... j'ai du faire des pieds et des mains, ça, je ne te le cache pas... Cette petite lubie ma coûté assez cher, le sacrifice en valait la chandelle, si tu veux mon avis. »

« Laisse-moi deviner. T'es passé directement par Akashi, sans prendre d'intermédiaire ? »

« Bingo... »

« Alors oui, j'imagine très bien à quel point tu as du te ruiner, en effet... »

« Mais Kise est content et c'est tout ce qui compte. En plus, cerise sur le gâteau, ça rapporte. Alors, l'un dans l'autre, ça me va... »

« T'es vraiment trop gentil avec lui... Mais dis donc, t'étais pas comme ça avant Yukio ! J'me demande ce que ça cache toute cette histoire... nan, en fait, j'me le demande même pas haha. T'as carrément craqué pour ta p'tite pouliche, on dirait ! »

« Ne parle pas de Kise comme ça s'il te plaît, c'est dégradant. »

« Si pouliche ne te plaît pas, dois-je dire « étalon » dans ce cas ? » Se moqua Moriyama, qui avait très bien saisi à quel point Kasamatsu était mordu de son acteur de pacotille.

« Non plus. Alors tu ne dis rien et tu fermes ton clapet, vu ? »

« Senpaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! » Résonna soudainement la voix tonitruante (et reconnaissable entre mille…) du loup.

« Pas un mot à Kise, t'as compris ? » Ordonna Kasamatsu à son ancien assistant, tandis que le son nasillard se rapprochait dangereusement.

« Senpai, tu as vu l'épisode d'hier !? Le costume rouge que je portais dedans était vraiment trooooooooop beau ! La costumière a même insisté pour me l'offrir ! Carrément ! Tu te rends compte ? C'est génial ! Même quand j'étais mannequin, on ne me laissait jamais repartir gratuitement avec des fringues ! » S'exclama Kise en débarquant dans le bureau.

« Tant mieux pour toi. Et sinon ça va, ça t'a plu ? Il y a encore dix épisodes de prévus avec ton personnage. »

« Ah bon ? Et après ? »

« Après ? On verra. Peut-être qu'ils prolongeront ton contrat si tu plais aux spectateurs. »

Ce dont Kasamatsu ne doutait pas. Enfin, il comptait sur les SPECTATRICES, plus précisément.

« Tu penses qu'on va me reconnaître à la télé ? Deviner que j'étais mannequin avant ? »

« Ca m'étonnerait. Tu joues... » Kasamatsu aurait aimé dire « _si bien_ », mais la phrase refusa de sortir, alors il improvisa : « … avec un tel naturel... » Ce qui, en soi, n'était pas faux... « … que personne ne pourrait s'en douter. On dirait que tu as fait l'acteur toute ta vie. Tu es né pour ça, tu as ça dans les gênes. » Mentit éhontément le brun pour préserver Kise.

Mais c'était bien son rôle après tout, non ?

* * *

Les semaines passèrent.

Les tournages s'enchaînèrent.

Les épisodes se succédèrent.

Le rôle de Kise gagna en visibilité. Apparemment, il plaisait beaucoup à la fameuse ménagère de moins de cinquante ans et en particulier aux jeunes filles en fleur, comme il fallait s'en douter. Kasamatsu se félicita d'avoir fait se pari fou.

Encore une fois, ce n'était pas du grand art.

Juste un _drama_ japonais sans originalité et parfaitement insipide. Mais ça plaisait au public. Et Kise n'avait PRESQUE pas l'air mauvais parmi tous ces acteurs de seconde zone.

De toute façon, c'était le seul genre de rôles qu'il pouvait réussir à décrocher et puis finalement, c'était presque comme de la figuration, alors ça ne l'éloignait pas tellement du mannequinat...

Enfin, ça, c'était de l'avis non objectif de Kasamatsu.

Parce que la presse et les critiques, elles, avaient un tout autre avis sur la question...

Bien moins positif.

« Kise, tu viens boire un verre avec moi tout à l'heure ? » Demanda Moriyama. « J'ai besoin de toi dans les parages pour m'aider à choper des filles ! »

« Non désolé, j'ai encore trois pages de texte à apprendre pour demain ! Mais vas-y sans moi, les filles ont l'habitude de te voir avec moi maintenant, normalement, elles devraient te tomber dans les bras même si je ne suis pas là. »

« Ok, comme tu voudras ! Dommage, j'y arrive mieux quand tu es dans les parages »

« Une prochaine fois ! Mais bonne chance, Moriyama-senpai ! » L'encouragea l'ange de pureté à la voix de crécelle.

* * *

« Bouh ! »

« Merde Moriyama ! Tu m'as fait peur, espèce d'abruti ! » Hurla Kasamatsu en lui assénant un bon coup de poing sur l'épaule.

« Haha désolé ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches de si bonne heure à ce kiosque, avec tous ces magazines dans les bras ? » S'étonna son ami, qui avait remarqué qu'il s'agissait du même exemplaire à chaque fois.

« J'essaie d'en acheter autant que je peux, dans l'espoir que Kise ne lise pas le torchon qu'a pondu l'un de ces sales journaleux... »

« Comment ça ? »

« Les critiques ne sont pas tendres avec lui... La semaine dernière, alors qu'il venait tout juste de signer un contrat pour vingt épisodes, avec davantage de temps d'écran à la clé, il est tombé sur un article assez cruel à son sujet sur mon bureau... J'aurai pas du le laisser traîner, mais j'pensais pas qu'il le lirai... Résultat : il a été inconsolable pendant trois jours et il a ruiné mon costume tout neuf à force de chialer. Je croyais pas que le corps humain était capable de produire une telle quantité de larmes. »

« Oh merde, à ce point là…? Wow... »

« Comme tu dis. Alors tu comprends, j'aimerai éviter que ça se reproduise. »

« Dommage... ça te donnerait un bon prétexte pour le « _consoler_ » hihihi... MAIIIIS AIIIIEUHHH ! »

Cette fois, ce fut un coup de pied dans les tibias qu'il reçut.

* * *

« …. »

« C'est vraiment édifiant. »

« Et le mot est faible, Akashi-san. »

Réunion de crise au _Studio Kiseki_ pour décider de l'avenir de Kise.

« Comment est-il humainement possible de jouer aussi MAL ? Il n'est jamais juste, jamais dans le ton. Et il... il a un problème avec son œil gauche, non ? »

« Je sais. C'est terrible... »

« Mais vous dites qu'il est populaire auprès des _fans_ ? C'est à n'y rien comprendre ! La seule explication est qu'ils sont tous devenus sourds à force de l'écouter vomir son texte de cette voix nasillarde et suraigüe... »

« C'est vrai que si on coupe le son... » Pause. « Non... même comme ça, bien qu'il soit très agréable à regarder, son jeu d'acteur reste médiocre. »

« On dirait _Florence Foster Jenkins..._ Si seulement il pouvait connaître le même glorieux destin. Ce dont je doute fort hélas. »

Il s'agissait d'une ancienne chanteuse lyrique américaine, assez célèbre, notamment connue et ridiculisée, pour son manque total de rythme, de justesse et de timbre, ainsi que pour sa prononciation aberrante et plus généralement son incapacité à chanter correctement. Oui, Kise semblait en être l'incarnation au niveau de l'acting. Son manque de talnt n'avait pourtant pas empêché cette illustre chanteuse de se produire au Carnegie Hall de New York et de faire une carrière florissante...

Comme quoi... les goûts et les couleurs...

« Il faut absolument lui donner moins de scènes ! »

« Sauf que les spectateurs en redemandent. Son personnage est extrêmement populaire et actuellement, c'est l'acteur qui reçoit le plus de courrier... »

« Pourtant... on le voit peu à l'écran. C'est incompréhensible. »

« Peut-être que si on lui donnait moins de texte à débiter... »

« On peut essayer et voir ce que ça donne. » Approuva le scénariste.

Akashi soupira.

Kasamatsu l'avait bien enflé... il aurait du se méfier quand ce dernier l'avait appelé pour lui demander un service... Dire que le rouge avait espéré l'exploiter parce que le brun était dans une position de faiblesse et donc, particulièrement vulnérable...

Mais le grand Akashi Seijuro n'avait pas dit son dernier mot...

* * *

Le nom de Kise était passé au générique, suite à la popularité grandissante de son personnage. Les critiques étaient toujours aussi acerbes envers lui, mais il avait appris à faire avec. D'ailleurs, le blondinet s'était même lancé dans des cours de comédie pour s'améliorer. Sans succès pour le moment, mais il ne fallait pas désespérer. Apparemment, le public semblait se foutre royalement de ses piètres performances. Eux aussi étaient éblouis par la beauté souveraine de Kise et ils ne semblaient pas s'en lasser. Cet artifice suffisait pour l'instant à donner le change.

Mais pour combien de temps encore... ?

Akashi, lui, ne décolérait pas.

Les bonnes audiences du _drama,_ qui avait décollé avec l'arrivée de Kise, ne lui suffisaient guère à présent.

Il avait de plus en plus l'impression de s'être fait arnaquer en beauté par Kasamatsu.

Certes, sa série était un authentique succès populaire, qui ne se démentait pas malgré la faiblesse des intrigues, mais ça ne faisait que jeter de l'huile sur le feu pour lui. Kise volait la vedette à pas mal de ses collègues, qui commençaient à se plaindre de l'amour que le public lui portait. Certains menaçaient même de quitter la série si le personnage Kise continuait à prendre l'importance.

Mais d'un autre côté, les spectateurs en réclamaient toujours plus. Sauf que la nullité du jeu de Kise persistait et ceux qui lui donnaient la réplique commençaient à s'en offusquer, jaloux de l'adoration qu'il suscitait. Or, on ne peut décemment pas faire, ni même construire, une œuvre autour d'un seul et unique personnage et si la situation dégénérait, bientôt, il n'y aurait plus personne pour accepter de jouer avec Kise...

La position du blond devenait aussi critique que précaire.

D'un côté, il y avait les professionnels et de l'autre le public, cette bande de gorets bêtes à manger du foin ou plutôt, la bouillabaisse insipide qu'on leur servait. Et au milieu, se trouvait Kise, pris en tenailles entre deux enclumes prêtes à le broyer.

Akashi savait qu'il devait trancher.

Quelle que soit sa décision, elle mettrait inévitablement l'avenir de la série en péril. Kise avait pris trop de place, tel un monstre devenu incontrôlable qui dévorait tout sur son passage, et ce même s'il était pétri des meilleures intentions.

C'était un véritable poison que Kasamatsu lui avait collé dans les pattes !

Et pas moyen de s'en débarrasser sans qu'il n'y ait de pots cassés !

Tant pis.

A la guerre, comme à la guerre.

On ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser de œufs.

Et puisqu'enlever des lignes de dialogues à Kise ne parvenait pas à le supprimer du cœur des gens, Akashi décida donc de passer à la vitesse supérieure...

* * *

« Gnaaaaa senpai c'est terrible ! Viré ! Je suis V-I-R-E, tu t'rends compte ?! Comme un malpropre ! »

Encore une fois, Kasamatsu n'eut pas le temps d'émettre la moindre objection, que déjà, Kise s'était réfugié dans ses bras.

Les affaires marchaient mieux.

Kasamatsu ne pouvait pas se plaindre.

Certes, il n'avait toujours que Kise sous sa garde exclusive et il n'avait réussi à placer le blond que dans UNE SEULE série, mais cela suffisait à les faire vivre tous les deux. Et bien.

Kise jouait le rôle d'un pilote de ligne surdoué, dont toutes les filles de la série étaient éprises. Mais il était également le fils caché de la baronne … et on lui avait greffé le rein de son frère jumeau, décédé dans un accident de voiture à l'âge de dix ans, ce qui lui conférait des pouvoirs télékinésiques, suite à une mutation cellulaire rare.

Ouais, rien que ça.

Avouez que ça en jetait, hein.

En tout cas, malgré le ridicule de cette intrigue et de son interprétation, la série fédérait chaque jour un peu plus de spectateurs et Kise s'était retrouvé rapidement propulsé en haut de l'affiche. Lui, qui ne devait occupé qu'un rôle extrêmement secondaire amené à disparaître au bout de quelques épisodes seulement, avait vu son contrat rallongé de semaines en semaines, jusqu'à prendre une place prépondérante dans le show, suite aux réclamations ardentes de ses fans. Parce qu'il avait beau jouer comme un pied, personne n'était insensible à ses charmes indéniables.

Ce qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi les scénaristes avaient été obligés de bricoler à la hâte des péripéties pour son personnages, sans même chercher la crédibilité.

Il n'était pas sensé durer après tout...

Mais du goût de certain, cette petite mascarade durait depuis bien trop longtemps. Les autres acteurs du show s'étaient plaint. Ils avaient même fait circuler une pétition qui était remontée jusqu'aux oreilles de la direction et mettait en péril la viabilité de la série.

Akashi n'avait donc eu d'autre choix que prendre les mesures qui s'imposaient.

Tant mieux d'un côté. Depuis le temps qu'il cherchait un moyen de se débarrasser de ce Kise trop envahissant...

Certes, le blond était plutôt facile à vivre. Mais il commençait à avoir des exigences de diva, comme avoir sa propre loge, sa propre maquilleuse et autres lubies habituelles des stars...

Le problème, c'est qu'il avait eu trop de succès, trop vite. Il n'était pas parvenu à s'y accoutumer petit à petit...

Et maintenant, il n'avait plus rien...

« Viré !? Comment ça ? Explique-moi tout ! » Fit Kasamatsu en lui tendant spontanément un mouchoir pour essuyer ses larmes.

Prévoyant, il avait toujours une boîte de kleenex posée sur son bureau par avance. Le brun commençait en effet à bien connaître son protégé, toujours enclin à y aller de sa petite larme à la moindre occasion, qu'elle soit positive ou négative.

Cette fois, le brun n'avait pas le cœur à réprimander son protégé, ce qui arrivait systématiquement dès que Kise devenait un peu trop tactile envers lui, c'est-à-dire TOUT LE TEMPS.

Kise se calma difficilement, déblatérant quelques mots entre deux sanglots.

Kasamatsu, quant à lui, vit rouge.

Rouge comme Akashi.

Ca allait saigner.

* * *

« Vous ne pouvez pas entrer sans rendez-vous préalable, je regrette ! »

Akashi leva la tête de ses rapports administratifs et il ôta ses lunettes. Pas qu'il en ait besoin pour lire, mais il avait toujours trouvé que ça lui donnait un style particulier. La voix familière de Mayuzumi qui résonna dans le couloir n'augurait rien de bon. En général, les gens qui prenaient la peine de se déplacer jusqu'à ses locaux SANS RENDEZ-VOUS justement, se moquaient bien des conventions sociales.

Il soupira, devinant déjà que le malheureux secrétaire ne serait pas de taille à empêcher l'intrus de débarquer.

Restait maintenant à savoir de qui il s'agirait et ce qu'il allait réclamer.

Murasakibara exigeant plus de bonbons sur les tournages ?

Midorima critiquant les mesures d'hygiène des tournages ?

Peut-être Kuroko se plaignant de ne pas voir son nom cité au générique pour la troisième fois du mois...

Mais non, rien de tout cela.

A la place, les portes battantes s'ouvrirent sur Kasamatsu.

Manquait plus que ça, c'était pire que trois Miracles réunis.

Et Akashi savait exactement pourquoi il venait.

« Assied-toi. » L'invita Akashi avant que les hostilités ne commencent.

Il avait déjà mal à la tête rien que de voir le lion débarquer pour défendre sa femelle face à la hyène qu'il était.

« Tu sais pourquoi je suis là. »

« En effet. Je suis désolé que les choses se soient passées ainsi, mais sache que j'ai apprécié notre collaboration, aussi éphémère fut-elle. Mais les audiences de la série commençaient à s'éroder et j'ai du faire une coupe nécessaire dans le budget... »

« Arrête ton char Akashi. »

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Je sais parfaitement que ce ne sont que des balivernes. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Ne tournons donc pas autour du pot et jouons cartes sur table : pourquoi ? »

« Toi aussi tu joues les ignorants, alors que tu connais déjà la réponse à cette question. »

Akashi marqua une pause, mais il démarra les hostilités.

« Nul. Il est nul. Il n'y a pas d'autre mot ! D'accord, il a une belle gueule, mais c'est tout. Et ça ne suffit plus à le sauver. »

« Peut-être. Mais en attendant, t'as pas le droit de te débarrasser de lui comme ça. »

« Justement si. »

« Non. Il a de droits en tant que salarié. Tu bafoues le Code du travail ! »

« J'ai d'excellents avocats et je peux donc t'assurer que JE suis dans mon bon droit en l'évinçant. Et non l'inverse. »

« Je me suis déjà fait avoir une fois par le passé. Et ça a failli me coûter tout ce que j'avais. Je peux donc t'assurer que JE ne laisserai pas une telle chose de reproduire Akashi ! »

« Oh vraiment ? Je tremble de peur. Que comptes-tu faire contre moi mon cher Kasamatsu ? »

« Tu t'es fait un bon paquet de fric sur le dos de Kise. Tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant ? »

« Mais c'est avant tout pour cela que tu me l'as envoyé pas vrai ? Oh... à moins que ce ne soit parce que personne d'autre que moi n'ait voulu de ton petit prodige ? »

« ... »

« Ecoute Kasamatsu, tout le monde y a trouvé son compte le temps que ça aura duré. Kise n'était pas malheureux non plus, j'ai été le premier à lui donner sa chance et à lui offrir un rôle récurent. Aujourd'hui, il est au sommet de sa popularité et il n'aura aucun mal à retrouver du travail s'il s'y prend bien. Ce dont je ne doute pas sous ta gouvernance. Restons-en donc là, c'est mieux pour nous tous, tu ne crois pas ? »

Devant le silence du brun, le rouge opta pour enfoncer le clou.

« Passe à autre chose. Tu es venu me supplier de te nourrir et je l'ai fait parce que j'avais quelque chose à y gagner, mais ce n'est plus le cas. Au contraire, j'ai beaucoup à perdre si Kise reste dans le show. »

« Mets-le ailleurs alors. » Exigea fermement Kasamatsu.

« Et pourquoi ferai-je cela, quand mon but avoué est de m'en débarrasser ? Son piètre jeu pourrait nuire à ma réputation sur le long terme. Et à la tienne également. Je dis cela parce que je t'apprécie, c'est juste un conseil... Tu as enfin réussi à te remettre à flots, utilise la notoriété éphémère de Kise pour recruter de nouveaux acteurs et laisse-le retomber dans l'anonymat ensuite. »

« Très bien. J'ai essayé de te laisser le choix, mais puisque tu t'entêtes à refuser de replacer Kise dans une autre de tes productions, nous te poursuivrons en justice et nous gagnerons ! »

Akashi ricana, s'enfonçant dans son siège en cuir.

« J'aimerai bien voir ça. Et sur quelle base comptez-vous m'attaquer ? Vous n'avez strictement rien contre moi. Il était bien stipulé dans le contrat de Kise que les scénaristes et la production étaient libres de disposer de lui et de son personnage selon les besoins du tournage, sans avoir d'explications à fournir. »

« C'est exact. Mais tu sembles oublier un détail. »

« Et lequel dis-moi ? »

« Avant que Kise ne signe ce contrat qui le liait à toi, comme je me doutais que tu allais nous sortir un sale coup comme ça dont tu as le secret, j'ai demandé à ton avocat de modifier LEGEREMENT une clause, ce que tu as accepté sans la lire visiblement... »

« Pardon ? » S'étonna Akashi, soudainement mal à l'aise.

« J'ai profité de la popularité croissante de Kise pour imposer ce petit ajout. Je savais que nous étions en position de force, mais que ça ne durerait pas. »

Le brun sortit de sa poche un exemplaire du contrat de Kise. Une copie, plus précisément, et il la lança sur le bureau du rouge.

« Lis le paragraphe 3 de l'article 8, page 4. A haute voix je te prie. »

« _Par la présente, le Studio Kiseki, le commanditaire, s'engage à employer Monsieur Kise Ryota, le destinataire du présent contrat, pour une durée indéterminée. Si jamais la série dans laquelle le destinataire occupe un rôle récurrent était amenée à s'arrêter faute d'audience ou quelque raison que ce soit, il serait immédiatement fait obligation au commanditaire de lui attribuer un rôle dans une autre de ses productions à sa convenance. A défaut, le destinataire serait en position d'exiger des dommages et intérêts équivalents à chaque journée de tournage dont il serait involontairement privé._ »

« Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Qu'à défaut de Kise, c'est l'imbécile qui a laissé signer ceci que je vais virer sur le champ. »

« Allons, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile pour toi de retrouver une place pour Kise. Tu as plein de séries en cours. Sans parler de films que tu produis pour le cinéma également. Ca compensera le rôle que j'ai loupé il y a quelques mois, j'imagine... »

En effet, ce qui avait causé la déchéance de Kasamatsu, c'était sa trop grande générosité, lorsqu'il y a quelques temps de cela, il avait confié à l'un de ses collègues la représentation et le placement d'un artiste extrêmement prometteur, à la demande de ce dernier. Devant les supplications de son ami, Kasamatsu avait cédé et avait laissé l'autre aller présenter l'acteur en son nom, en lieu et place du brun lui-même. Or, le type avait merdé salement et planté l'acteur lors de son audition.

Résultat, le protégé de Kasamatsu n'avait pas obtenu le rôle et avait désavoué son manager. Malheureusement, le rôle en question avait obtenu un succès aussi fulgurant qu'inattendu, dans une grande production américano-nipponne financée en partie par Akashi lui-même. A tel point que le film avait été nominé aux Oscars... en particulier pour le rôle du meilleur acteur étranger...

Ce véritable coup de massue avait failli sonner le glas de la carrière de Kasamatsu. A cause d'une erreur d'appréciation faite pour aider un ami qui avait besoin de faire ses preuves, le brun s'était privé de la gloire. Il avait pourtant eu du flair en sentant le rôle en or et l'acteur idéal, mais en faisant preuve d'un trop grand esprit de sacrifice, il avait laissé filer sa chance. De ce fait, tous ses autres poulains dégoûtés par son erreur de jugement l'avaient abandonné sans se retourner. Faute d'acteurs à placer et de contrats à décrocher, la bulle financière dans laquelle vivait Kasamatsu avait éclaté et il avait été contraint de renvoyer ses collaborateurs les uns à la suite des autres, tant il croula rapidement sous les impayés.

Mais fort heureusement, Kise l'avait sauvé de sa misère pécuniaire et en gage de reconnaissance, Kasamatsu lui avait décroché un contrat en béton armé. Effectivement, le manager était parfaitement conscient du manque de talent de son poulain, mais Kise était aussi son unique vache à lait et peu importe que celui qu'elle produise soit frelaté, il devait le vendre. Or pour cela, tous les moyens étaient bons.

Connaissant le sens du profit redoutable d'Akashi et sa propension à se lasser rapidement de ses « jouets », ou « employés », Kasamatsu avait donc soigneusement fait réviser les termes du contrat qui avait été proposé à Kise.

L'avenir lui avait donné raison, il avait bel et bien vu l'entourloupe arriver.

« Oh et une dernière chose : j'espère que le prochain rôle que tu offrir à Kise sera meilleur que le précédent et qu'il lui permettra d'exprimer pleinement tout son potentiel. »

Le sourire aux lèvres, satisfait par sa prestation, Kasamatsu fit une révérence et il sortit du bureau d'Akashi, le laissant seul avec sa rage... Car s'il y avait bien une chose qu'Akashi Seijuro détestait, c'était de se faire doubler...

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, soit pile après le dernier jour de tournage de Kise, (dont on avait fait « périr » le personnage dans un _crash_ aérien sur les « conseils » avisés de Kasamatsu, parce que d'après le brun, cela laissait une issue à Kise si jamais il devenait revenir dans la série, ce genre de morts « hors champ » étant rarement définitives dans les _soap opéra_.) Akashi convoqua les deux hommes dans son bureau.

Pas question de perdre la moindre petite seconde.

Après tout, à chaque jour de tournage qu'Akashi refuserait à Kise, une pénalité conséquente s'appliquerait.

Ah Kasamatsu avait vraiment bien planifié son coup, il fallait le reconnaître. Mais Akashi n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et au jeu du « con », il comptait bien lui prouver qu'il était imbattable.

« Je suppose que tu nous as fait venir pour discuter du futur de Kise. » Attaqua directement Kasamatsu, à peine assis, clope au bec.

« Pas du tout. Je vous ai convoqués en ce jour pour vous faire admirer la nouvelle décoration de mon bureau ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Elle vous plaît ? » Fit diversion Akashi

« Oh ouiii c'est très joli ces coul... »

« Akashi, viens-en au fait. On sait tous pour quelle raison nous nous trouvons tous ici réunis et ce n'est certainement pas pour parler tapisserie. Alors vas-y, nous écoutons tes propositions. » Le coupa Kasamatsu.

« Et bien je vois que tu vas toujours droit au but Kasamatsu. Tu n'as pas changé sur ce point. Mais tu as raison, le temps, c'est de l'argent et c'est la raison pour laquelle je n'en ai que peu à vous consacrer. J'irai donc droit au but à mon tour. Kise... »

« Ou-oui ? »

« Je ne suis légalement pas en mesure de te licencier, à mon plus grand regret sois-en assuré... »

« Heu... merci ? C'est très gentil ! » ^^

« Mais nan crétin ! Ne le remercie pas pour ça ! » Le houspilla Kasamatsu, en lui donnant une petite tape sèche sur le cuissot.

« Cependant... » Reprit Akashi en se raclant la gorge. « … ainsi que le prévoient les termes du contrat que tu as signé avec le Studio Kiseki, je suis dans l'obligation de te proposer, que dis-je, de t'ATTRIBUER un rôle. Il ne s'agira donc pas d'une proposition, puisque ni vous, ni moi n'avons le choix de refuser. »

Et il y avait quelque chose dans la formulation d'Akashi de quasiment... malsain. En tout cas, cela ne disait rien qui vaille à Kasamatsu, qui se crispa soudainement dans son fauteuil, attendant la suite du discours avec appréhension.

« Comment ça ? »

« C'est très simple, tu vas voir. Lis le paragraphe 3 de l'article 8, page 4. A haute voix et de façon intelligible, je te prie »

Putain, mais où voulait en venir cet oiseau de malheur ? Kasamatsu n'aimait pas du tout ça... Il reprenait ses précédentes paroles pour les retourner contre le manager et son poulain.

« _Par la présente, le Studio Kiseki, le commanditaire,_ _ **s'engage à employer**_ _Monsieur Kise Ryota, le destinataire du présent contrat, pour une durée indéterminée. Si jamais la série dans laquelle le destinataire occupe un rôle récurrent était amenée à s'arrêter faute d'audience ou quelque raison que ce soit, il serait immédiatement fait obligation au commanditaire de lui_ _ **attribuer un rôle**_ _dans une autre de ses productions_ _ **à sa convenance**_ _. A défaut, le destinataire serait en position d'exiger des dommages et intérêts équivalents à chaque journée de tournage dont il serait involontairement privé. »_ Lut docilement Kise.

Kasamatsu se pencha un peu par dessus l'épaule de son protégé et constata qu'Akashi avait souligné certaines passages en particulier...

« Ca on le sait déjà ! Où veux-tu en venir exactement !? » S'impatienta Kasamatsu, de plus en plus nerveux.

Il avait ce sentiment tenace que quelque chose lui échappait, mais quoi ? Il avait pourtant fait attention à bien défendre scrupuleusement les intérêts de Kise, alors pourquoi cette sensation de s'être fait flouer le taraudait-elle à ce point ?

« Savez-vous ce « _qu'à sa convenance_ », signifie ? Cela veut dire que légalement, j'ai tout pouvoir de disposer de Kise comme je le souhaite. Cela veut également dire que s'il refuse d'exécuter le travail pour lequel je le paie, cela vaudra rupture de contrat et je pourrai dès lors choisir de le licencier sans indemnité cette fois. »

Un sourire sadique de satisfaction pure s'étira sur le visage pâle d'Akashi, le faisant ressembler à un vampire prêt à croquer sa proie.

Kasamatsu blêmit lorsque Kise se tourna vers lui, en quête de précisions.

« Pour la faire courte, ton manager adoré m'a donné les pleins pouvoirs quant à la suite de ta carrière professionnelle. Je peux décider de te confier le rôle que je désire, dans la production que je désire et si tu dis non, c'est la porte. »

Merde... putain... il n'avait pas pu faire ça, si ? En voulant protéger l'avenir de Kise, Kasamatsu s'était précipité ! Cela l'aurait étonné aussi qu'Akashi se laisse piéger sans rien faire. A se croire plus malin, Kasamatsu avait pêché par vanité et cette erreur se retournait contre lui aujourd'hui.

« Attendez, vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que vous alliez vous en tirer comme des fleurs ? J'admets que c'était bien tenté, mais je suis plus fort que vous. Personne ne me la met à l'envers. Celui qui la met, le seul qui la met, c'est moi. Et à qui je veux. Dommage que ce soit tombé sur vous messieurs. Je n'ai rien contre votre petite association, mais je n'aime pas qu'on essaie de me la mettre et quand ça arrive, je dois m'assurer qu'on ne recommencer surtout pas. C'est sans doute de là que découle le terme « _protéger ses arrières_ », je suppose. »

Bien.

Maintenant que Kise et Kasamatsu savaient qu'ils allaient être dévorés, restait à savoir quelle sauce les accompagnerait en guise de plat de résistance, si tant est qu'une résistance puisse être offerte en l'état actuel des choses, vu la supériorité indéniable d'Akashi.

« Et qu'est-ce que... tu comptes faire, exactement ? » Osa demander Kasamatsu, presque tétanisé par la rage et l'angoisse.

« Oh tu me connais, je suis un homme de parole et très respectueux des lois ! Je vais donc tenir mon engagement et donner du travail à ce cher Ryota. Ensuite, libre à lui de dire non, mais si c'est le cas, ce refus signera la fin prématurée de notre fructueuse collaboration. Bien entendu, j'ai déjà CHOISI son futur rôle, car comme tu le sais, je suis un homme prévoyant ! »

« Viens-en aux faits. »

« C'est qu'on s'impatiente à ce que je vois ! » Jubilait littéralement Akashi.

Mais l'attente était douloureuse et il le en jouait pertinemment. Qu'il assène tout de suite le coup de grâce au lieu de les regarder souffrir !

« Kise, j'ai pensé à toi pour tenir le rôle principal dans la prochaine collection « rose » du Studio Kiseki. Tu vas adorer, j'en suis certain ! »

« La collection rose ? »

Encore une fois, Kise se tourna vers Kasamatsu dans l'espoir de recevoir son appui.

En vain.

Le brun était en train de se décomposer sur place.

« Tu l'ignores sans doute parce que cela fait peu de temps que tu travailles pour moi, mais sache que je possède mon propre label de films et séries pour adultes. »

« Et en quoi ça consiste ? » Demanda naïvement l'ange blond.

« C'est de la pornographie... » Souffla Kasamatsu entre sa mâchoire serrée.

Ca y est. Le mot était lâché.

Mais bizarrement, personne ne tomba à la renverse de son siège, tout au plus, Kise cligna t-il des yeux, incertain du sort qui lui était réservé. Quel rapport entre lui et la pornographie ?

« Tu vas jouer dans mon prochain film ! Je suis certain que tu y seras à l'aise comme un poisson dans l'eau, vu que tu n'auras que trois lignes de texte à débiter. Ca ne devrait pas être trop difficile à retenir et puis au pire, on s'en moque, tu n'auras qu'à improviser ! Après tout, on s'en « branle » du texte, littéralement ! Cela va te plaire, je le sens ! Tu incarneras un pilote libidineux qui trousse l'hôtesse de l'air dans les toilettes pendant un vol ! Nous avons même prévu une cabine à secousses pour plus de réalisme et puis, je me suis dit que ça te rappellerait ton précédent rôle, tu ne devrais donc pas être trop déphasé ! » Sourit cruellement Akashi.

Et en plus, il se foutait éhontément de la gueule de Kise, en écrasant sa précédent performance d'un coup de talon sournoisement asséné dans les couilles !

Kasamatsu bouillonnait à présent de rage, tel un volcan prêt à exploser. Comment Akashi osait-il salir ainsi l'image publique de Kise ? Après cela, plus jamais le blond ne parviendrait à retrouver un rôle classique ! Un seul film olé olé suffit à bousiller une carrière et à vous cataloguer !

« Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? J'ai besoin d'une réponse immédiate. »

Le blondinet allait refuser, pour Akashi ça ne faisait pas un pli. Et refuser les mettrait sur la paille lui et Kasamatsu et Akashi se ferait alors un PLAISIR de balancer une allumette pour brûler leur champ... et bien de blé. Le blé qu'ils s'étaient tous les faits à ses dépends, sur son dos, lorsque Kasamatsu avait refilé son poulain, que dis-je, son CANASSON BOITEUX à Akashi, là où le rouge ne voulait que les étalons les plus raffinés. En tant que cavalier aguerri, c'était ceux-là que le PDG préférait. Un hongre n'avait pas le moindre intérêt pour lui. Ni un cheval gangréné par des tares génétiques aussi importante que le manque de talent pour l'acting de Kise...

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter. » Crut bon de lui rappeler Kasamatsu, si tant est que cela puisse lui être d'une quelconque aide.

« Je sais mais... si je refuse, je vais perdre mon travail et sans doute me retrouver _black listé_... et puis, je ne suis pas le seul dans cette galère... Vous aussi senpai, vous avez besoin de moi pour vous remettre un pied à l'étrier... »

« Quoi ? Comment tu sais ça !? »

« … Les murs de l'agence ne sont vraiment pas très épais... Je vous ai entendu aborder plusieurs fois vos problèmes financiers avec Moriyama-senpai... Et pour être honnête... j'étais déjà au courant... quand je suis venu vous demander de me représenter. Oh ce n'était un secret pour personne dans le milieu et j'ai vite réalisé l'ampleur de votre dette lorsque j'ai débarqué dans votre bureau dépouillé de tout son mobilier. Au départ, je me suis dit que c'était l'opportunité parfaite et que si je profitais de vous pour me lancer, je n'aurai pas à payer très cher vos services et qu'en plus, je pourrai bénéficier de votre carnet d'adresses bien fourni. Je n'ai donc pas hésité une seule seconde. J'ai joué les victimes innocentes pour vous amadouer, mais en vérité, je savais très bien ce que je faisais. Vous étiez à terre, blessé. Vulnérable. Pris à la gorge. Vous ne pouviez pas refuser et cela m'arrangeait parfaitement d'avoir un agent au rabais en apparence, mais possédant une audace sans faille... Et cerise sur le gâteau : je serai le seul à en profiter, eu égard à votre mauvaise réputation notoire. »

Kasamatsu pensait déjà avoir pris un sacré coup de massue tout à l'heure. Mais il faisait fausse route. Ou alors là, Kise venait tout bonnement de le poignarder en plein cœur. Sa poitrine se serra et le brun se mit à suffoquer, tandis qu'Akashi semblait au bord de l'orgasme !

« Incroyable ! On dirait que ton petit protégé n'était pas si innocent que cela au final ! Quel retournement de situation imprévisible, je n'aurai pas pu rêver mieux ! Dommage que je n'ai pas un seau de _pop corns_ sous la main pour en profiter davantage ! »

« … Je sais que ça ne va pas vous plaire, enfin, quoique... peut-être que vous vous en fichez maintenant que je vous ai révélé le pot aux roses, mais je vais accepter la proposition d'Akashicchi. Quelque part, je me dis que je vous dois bien cela après vous avoir menti tout ce temps. »

Kasamatsu était coi. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. C'était comme si toutes ses convictions s'étaient construites sur un château de sable qui venait de s'écroulait à la première bourrasque. Depuis le début, Kise jouait double-jeu avec lui.

« Kasamatsu mon cher ami, tu devrais te désengager de ce projet tant que tu le peux encore, car il semblerait que ton poulain adoré t'ait bien manipulé. Alors au final si j'étais toi, je tirerai avantage de sa notoriété encore tout fraîche pour me faire un joli capital dessus et recruter de nouveaux acteurs plus reconnaissants que celui-ci. »

Le choc était tel que Kasamatsu ne répondit pas tout de suite, sonné.

« Avec tout l'argent que tu as gagné grâce à Kise, tu pourrais partir en vacances quelques temps et te refaire une santé, tu es tout pâle. »

Kise lui avait menti.

Kise avait profité de lui.

Kise...

Kise...

… et si son but depuis le départ avait été de jouer dans des films porno... ? Non, Kasamatsu ne pouvait se résoudre à le croire. Mais pourtant les faits étaient là. Irréfutables. Kise ne paraissait pas choqué de la proposition indécente d'Akashi et il l'avait acceptée sans émettre la moindre protestation.

Pourtant... il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de Kise... comme un infime voile qui embrumait ses prunelles éteintes...

Un signal de détresse.

Kasamatsu le capta et s'y raccrocha à la manière d'un naufragé à une bouée.

Bien-sûr.

En réalité, le blond était terrorisé. Mais il agissait ainsi pour donner le change et ne pas se laisser dévorer par Akashi. Et puis, avant tout, il cherchait à protéger Kasamatsu à son tour. En l'éloignant de lui avant que la situation ne devienne vraiment moche.

C'était évident.

« Si jamais ça te tente... le tournage aura lieu demain à 10h dans les locaux du Studio B. Mais je ne suis pas certain que tu aies envie de voir un traître défoncer de la petite minette par paquets de douze... » Asséna Akashi. « Je te dis donc à demain, Ryota. Sois à l'heure. Et ne me déçois pas. »

« Comptez sur moi Akashicchi ! »

Le blond se leva, déterminé et Kasamatsu fit de même.

« J'y serai. » Lâcha t-il soudainement, causant la surprise chez les deux autres hommes présents dans la pièce.

« Pardon ? »

« Si j'avais fait plus attention aux termes du contrat, Kise n'aurait pas été obligé de tourner dans un film aussi sordide. Je veux donc être présent pour l'encourager et m'assurer que tu le traites dignement. Enfin... aussi dignement que puisse l'être un acteur pornographique. »

Cette fois, c'était au tour d'Akashi de rester bouche bée. Mais Kise sourit radieusement et il sauta au cou de Kasamatsu, qui se bascula en arrière.

« Putain Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiise ! T'es lourd, bordel de merde ! »

« Gnaaaa senpaiiii ! Vous n'allez pas m'abandonner finalement !? T_T Pourtant... je vous ai dit des choses siiiiiiiii horribles... ! »

« Peut-être, mais c'est le passé. Je sais que les choses ont changé depuis. Tu n'étais sans doute pas venu vers moi avec les meilleures intentions du monde, mais sache moi non plus je ne t'ai pas accueilli à bras ouverts de manière désintéressée. Et puisque j'ai tout autant profité de toi pour me remettre à flots, alors j'estime que nous sommes quittes. Chacun s'est servi de l'autre, parce que c'est ainsi que fonctionne le monde du _show business_. Nous n'y sommes pour rien, ce n'est pas nous qui fixons les règles du milieu. Mais nous au moins, nous sommes honnêtes l'un envers l'autre sur ce point. »

« Merci senpai sniiif... c'est si beau c'que vous v'nez de dire ! T_T Je crois que si vous n'aviez pas proposé de venir me soutenir sur ce nouveau tournage, je n'aurai pas réussi à y aller finalement ! Vous êtes toujours là pour m'encourager depuis le premier jour, c'est notre petit rituel et c'est grâce à cela que tout se passe bien ensuite pour moi ! »

Kise avait débité tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et Kasamatsu caressa paternellement ses cheveux si soyeux. BORDEL MAIS COMMENT FAISAIT-IL ? QUEL ETAIT SON SECRET POUR QUE MEME KEN, LE KEN DE BARBIE, PARAISSE SI IMPARFAIT A COTE DE LUI ?

Les deux hommes se relevèrent et sortir quasiment bras dessus, bras dessous. Au fond de lui, Kise était mort de peur et il ne voulait pas que Kasamatsu ait à payer le prix de son échec. Ni qu'il le voit en position compromettante. Mais c'était aussi ça de posséder un agent dévoué : le laisser vous accompagner même dans les moments de faiblesse. Et Kasamatsu comptait bien rester aux côtés de Kise aussi longtemps que ce dernier voudrait bien de lui.

Rien, ni personne ne parviendrait à les séparer.

Pas même Akashi lorsque, suite au tournage, il conseilla à Kasamatsu de s'éloigner de Kise. Parce que soutenir un poulain _hardeur_ , ce serait extrêmement mal perçu et discriminant dans le métier. Après cela, Kasamatsu pouvait être certain que plus aucun jeune acteur ne voudrait de ses services pour le représenter.

Mais le brun n'en avait que faire.

Pourquoi aurait-il besoin d'un autre que Kise ?

Kise lui apportait déjà suffisamment assez de travail, dans tous les sens du terme... et Kasamatsu promit alors de s'engager exclusivement pour sa carrière, au grand damne d'Akashi qui ne voyait pas leur union d'un très bon œil. En effet, leur alliance avait déjà failli le couler une fois et il ne l'oubliait pas.

Kasamatsu avait choisi de se condamner pour le bien-être de Kise, mais si c'était à refaire, le brun le referait sans hésiter une seule seconde.

Parce qu'il AIMAIT travailler avec Kise.

Le blond ne connaissait pas la routine.

Il était malicieux.

Plein de surprises.

Toujours optimiste.

Ce qui contrebalançait efficace le caractère plus prudent et pessimiste de Kasamatsu.

En conclusion, leurs caractères opposés faisaient merveille sur les plateaux et c'était parce que le brun veillait sur lui comme une mère-poule que Kise était parvenu à percer aussi rapidement dans le monde impitoyable du porno. Sa fraîcheur combiné à l'ingéniosité de Kasamatsu avaient permis de propulser le blond au rang d'incontournable en un temps record. Et d'après le récit que Kise en faisait à Kagami, il était presque indéniable que le carrière florissante du blond devait autant à ses talents, ou plutôt à son manque de talent criant, qu'au génie de Kasamatsu, qui savait toujours où et comment le placer pour le mettre en valeur en tant qu'acteur de films matures.

Ce qui n'était jamais une mince affaire parce que si Kise se débrouillait effectivement mieux en position horizontale que sur des textes d'auteurs, il n'en demeurait pas moins que la qualité de son jeu restait extrêmement discutable. Heureusement, cela ne sautait plus autant aux yeux qu'avant, eu égard au type de films dans lesquels il traînait ses guêtres (et ses capotes) à présent.

La pornographie avait vraiment sauvé la carrière de Kise, lui offrant un second souffle. C'était la dernière chose qu'il pouvait se permettre finalement...

* * *

« Et ben... c'était une sacrée histoire... Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'on puisse se retrouver à tourner des scènes de sodomie de cette manière. Presque... totalement par hasard... et suite à un chantage... Mais... c'est aussi la preuve que votre relation à toi et à Kasamatsu est vraiment belle et solide. Ca fait chaud au cœur d'entendre ça, surtout dans un milieu aussi difficile que le nôtre. »

« Oui, j'ai vraiment de la chance de l'avoir ! On m'a proposé plusieurs fois de changer de _manager_ depuis mes débuts dans le X et à lui aussi, on lui a donné l'opportunité de passer à autre chose, cependant je crois que nos petites disputes à propos de tout et de rien nous manqueraient trop à lui comme à moi ! » Sourit tendrement la beauté blonde. « Et puis... les fans adorent ça, ils trouvent que c'est mignon et comparent nos prises de becs à des scènes de ménage ! »

« Comme un couple, donc. »

« Je fais tout pour cultiver le flou quant à cela. Volontairement, bien entendu. »

« Hey on ne dirait pas comme ça, mais finalement, tu assez manipulateur... »

Une bouille d'ange, mais un cœur de démon...

« Ne le sommes-nous pas un peu tous ? C'est le secret pour durer dans le métier et si tu ne le savais pas encore, tu vas devoir t'y faire. »

« Merci du conseil. Mais j'essaie de privilégier le naturel et ça m'a plutôt bien réussi jusqu'ici. »

« Comme tu voudras Kagamicchi ! C'est un bel objectif que de vouloir conserver sa personnalité dans un milieu aussi artificiel... Et tu vas vite te rendre compte à quel point c'est un défi... aussi dur que ma bite ! » Ricana Kise, faisant rougir le tigre.

« Oi Kagami ! T'a fini de parler avec Boucle d'Or !? Il a rien d'intéressant à raconter, comme tous les anciens mannequins, il a rien dans la tête ! » Les harangua alors Aomine, qui, il fallait s'en douter, détestait qu'on l'ignore.

« Alors premièrement c'est faux et ensuite, s'il fait partie du Studio Kiseki, c'est qu'il doit en avoir ailleurs... si tu vois c'que j'veux dire... » Le défendit Kagami.

« Awww Kagamicchi, tu es si charmant ! Je t'aime déjà gnaaa ! »

« Tsss... Il met une chaussette dans son slip pour faire croire qu'il est bien rempli ! C'est d'la triche, une vieille astuce de mannequin ! Te laisse pas avoir ! » Dénonça Aomine, désirant redevenir le centre d'attention.

« Haaaaaaan mais c'est faux pfff ! Bon ok, au début, je le faisais, mais c'était juste un réflexe que j'avais conservé de mon ancien métier ! » Se défendit à son tour maladroitement l'accusé.

« Bah voyons. Et genre maintenant, t'as plus b'soin d'le faire ? Et pas quel miracle ? T'as bouffé de la soupe et t'as grandi à cet endroit ? Ou c'est à force de l'arroser qu'elle a fini par pousser ? »

« Tu es méchant Aominecchi ! J'ai rien fait du tout ! »

« N'écoute pas ce qu'il te dit Kagami ! C'est parce que justement ce crétin n'a pas su rester naturel, LUI, qu'il pense que c'est impossible pour les autres également... Il a eu recours à des injections à la bite pour la faire gonfler ! »

« Gnaaa Aominecchi arrête ! »

« Peu importe ce qu'il a fait, tu es jaloux de lui quand même. Je peux le sentir dans tes paroles. C'est parce qu'il est plus mignon que toi et qu'il t'a piqué plein de fans ? » Attaqua le tigre, cette fois.

« Pardon ? Tu l'trouves mignon ? Alors làààà, on aura tout entendu... » Le brun se mit à se balancer sur sa chaise, collant ses pieds sur le pupitre tel un élève rebelle. « T'as pas vu sa gueule quand il jouit... on se croirait dans « _l'Exorciste_ » ! A ton avis, pourquoi c'est la sodomie et la levrette ses spécialités ? Pour pas que ses partenaires voient son visage au moment fatidique justement ! Même dans ces moments-là, il est infoutu de jouer correctement ! »

« Quelle cruauté snif... » Se lamenta le blond. T_T

« … Et comme d'habitude, il faut toujours que Monsieur Aomine critique ses collègues de travail et cherche à leur nuire... » Lança une voix masculine, non loin d'eux.

Kagami tourna la tête vers le nouvel interlocuteur qui venait d'intervenir. Il s'agissait de l'acteur aux cheveux émeraudes, dont les lunettes carrées lui conféraient un air sévère.

Shintaro Midorima, affectueusement surnommé « S.M. » dans la profession, aussi bien pour ses initiales que pour sa spécialité...

« Ferme ta gueule _Christian Grey_ , on ne t'a pas sonné ! »

Le ton plus agressif d'Aomine surprit Kagami, qui eut un léger mouvement de recul. Le brun montrait son véritable visage et cela renvoya le tigre à leur nuit passée ensemble... quand Aomine s'était brusquement sauvé après avoir obtenu ce qu'il désirait.

Midorima se contenta de remonter ses lunettes sur son nez, sans insister, même si cela le vexait au plus haut point d'être affublé d'un tel... sobriquet. En effet, le vert n'était pas sans ignorer que sa « discipline » avait récemment bénéficié d'un coup de projecteur inespéré suite au succès mondial de cette bluette insipide qu'on croirait écrite par une élève de cinquième aux hormones incontrôlable, alors qu'en fait NON, ça se veut être un bouquin d'auteur, dont l'auteur justement, a dépassé la cinquantaine...

Ce qui rend ses erreurs d'autant plus incompréhensibles que si on avait du les imputer à une gamine sans expérience, mais passons... Or, Midorima avait horreur qu'on le lui rappelle. Pour lui, cette œuvre, enfin, ce TORCHON, souillait son domaine. Il lui avait certes offert une publicité non négligeable, mais de fait, « _Cinquante Nuances de Grey_ » avait surtout apporté son lot d'amateurs et d'imbéciles pensant que le « SM », le vrai, était quelque chose d'édulcoré... Autant vous dire que ces _aficionados_ du dimanche l'avaient ensuite amèrement regretté en découvrant le véritable envers du décor...

Mais alors que le vert semblait privilégier l'indifférence à la riposte, il sentit qu'on lui attrapait la main gauche, celle qui était toujours bandée par souci d'hygiène et de précision. Midorima releva les yeux et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de tomber nez-à-nez avec le jeune homme roux qui parlait avec Kise (et qu'Aomine semble connaître)... le dénommé... Kagami... ? Et avant même que Midorima n'ait eu le temps de réagir, voici que l'autre avait dégainé un marqueur-feutre noir et qu'il lui écrivait dans la paume de sa mimine !

« Kagami... Taiga... ? #10 ? »

« Ouais, c'est mon nom ! Et le chiffre, c'est le classement que j'ai obtenu l'an dernier parmi les étoiles montantes du porno aux Etats-Unis, car je suis acteur moi aussi ! » Déclama fièrement le rouge.

Midorima haussa un sourcil pour le moins... circonspect. Que signifiait ce gribouilli digne d'un enfant de huit ans, aux courbes et aux boucles maladroites ? Etait-ce un genre... d'autographe … ? En réalité, il s'agissait plus pour Kagami d'une façon de se présenter en marquant son esprit rationnel.

« J'ai... j'aime beaucoup ce que vous faites... » Rosit Kagami, détournant même le regard de gêne. « Vos vidéos sont mes préférées après celles d'Aomine... »

Et pour le coup, ce n'était même pas en mensonge ! Kagami admirait depuis quelques temps déjà le travail discipliné et chirurgical de Midorima, chez qui il retrouvait cette rigueur qu'il cherchait lui-même à atteindre.

« Et bien merci, même si je ne suis pas certain que cela soit vraiment un compliment... C'est une terrible faute de goût de que préférer les films de ce crétin ou ne serait-ce que de nous comparer ! »

« Ferme-la, serpent à lunettes ! » Asséna Aomine, dont l'oreille traînait justement dans les parages.

Le tout, agrémenté d'un adorable doigt d'honneur.

« Hmmpff... au moins, les serpents possèdent DEUX pénis. Toi, tu as déjà du mal à en avoir ne serait-ce qu'un seul en ce moment... »

Le brun n'apprécia pas du tout ce coup bas, signe que les rumeurs allaient plus vite qu'il ne l'espérait malheureusement. Et il ne s'embarrassa d'ailleurs pas à le montrer.

« Ouais bah moi, en attendant, j'en ai déjà eu un, au moins une dans ma vie ! Alors que toi, on en est même pas sûr, puisqu'on n'la jamais vu ! « L'agressa le doyen des Miracles.

Et à bien y réfléchir... Aomine n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Effectivement, jamais Kagami n'avait aperçu le pénis du vert dans ses films. Et étrangement, ça ne lui avait pas sauté aux yeux. Ni marqué plus que cela... Midorima semblait préférer pénétrer ses « soumis » avec des objets uniquement. Y avait-il une raison biologique à cela ? C'était un peu sa marque de fabrique dans le milieu, celle qui le démarquait de ses concurrents, mais n'est-ce au final que cela ? Un genre de... distinction ? Ou y avait-il autre chose de plus profond ?

Kagami, qui avait abordé Midorima dans l'optique d'en apprendre plus sur lui, comme avec Kise, comprit que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Mieux valait battre en retraite pour l'instant et remettre à plus tard le petit coup de « _polish_ » sur Midorima. Décidément, Aomine était bien agressif. Kuroko avait raison, quelque chose couvait, gangrènant le studio.

Et Akashi semblait penser qu'il s'agissait d'Aomine lui-même. Le patron n'avait-il d'ailleurs pas comparé son employé à une « _planche de bois pourrie qui menaçait toute la charpente ?_ » Sur le coup, ces paroles avaient paru exagérées à Kagami, mais maintenant, elles l'intriguaient. Pourquoi Akashi avait-il lancé une telle accusation ? Et surtout... sur quoi était-elle réellement fondée ?

Mais le rouge n'eut pas tellement le temps de se poser la question parce que...

« Kagami-kun, la séance de dédicaces va reprendre dans deux minutes, tu ferais bien de regagner ta place. » Intervint Kuroko, pour inviter son comparse à se pousser de la file.

« Oh ouais... pardon. Midorima, j'ai été ravi de me présenter à toi. On rediscutera plus amplement une autre fois. Après tout, nous serons bientôt collègues... » Et de finir sur un clin d'oeil complice, qui laissa le vert un brin... intrigué.

« Gnaaaa Kurokocchi tu connais déjà Kagamicchi ? » S'étonna Kise.

« Oui, Kise-kun. Et arrête de me serrer ainsi, tu m'étouffes... »

« Mais tu es si mignoooooooooooooooon ! *w* »

« Et je le serai beaucoup moins quand je deviendrai tout bleu parce que je serai en manque d'oxygène... »

« Raaaah mais nooon ! Au moins, ta peau sera assortie à la couleur de tes cheveux grâce à moi ! »

Heu... pas sûr que Kise ait bien compris la vanne de Kuroko. M'enfin, cela fit sourire Kagami. Kise semblait vraiment apprécier le petit fantôme, sans doute parce qu'ainsi qu'il l'avait lui-même révélé précédemment, Kuroko l'avait « _baby-sitté_ » à ses débuts. Et il y avait fort à parier que ce serait le cas pour lui également, si toutefois il acceptait de signer un contrat avec Akashi.

« Kise-kun, il se peut que Kagami-kun et moi-même nous lancions bientôt une grande offensive destinée à re-souder la Génération des Miracles. Est-ce que tu voudras bien nous aider ? »

« Mais ouiii bien-sûr ! » S'enthousiasma le métis suédois. « Avec joie ! Tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur moi Kurokocchi ! »

… et le blond de se frotter avec insistance à son compagnon bleuté. Si Kise avait été un chien – animal dont il possédait le comportement affectueux à l'excès – il aurait sans doute remué de la queue à cet instant. Et si Kuroko lui avait envoyé une baballe, il y avait fort à parier que Kise la lui aurait rapportée sans broncher.

Le rouge sourit, avant d'entendre la voix de Midorima derrière lui, qui l'appelait. Ce dernier lui tendit une photo dédicacée.

« Merci beaucoup ! J'espère qu'on pourra jouer ensemble un jour, je n'aurai rien contre être ton soumis... »

« Vraiment ? Ca te tenterait ? » S'étonna un peu Midorima. L'audace de ce jeune homme le surprenait autant qu'elle le séduisait. « Ca devrait pouvoir s'arranger alors. Je suis constamment à la recherche de nouveaux partenaires, hommes ou femmes. »

« Ca me brancherait carrément, ouais ! J'ai jamais fait ça avant, alors j'suis plutôt curieux et si ma première fois se faisait avec toi, ce serait un véritable honneur ! »

Mais le regard jaloux que leur jeta Aomine n'annonçait rien de bon. Surtout quand il ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Là, Kagami comprit qu'il allait se prendre une belle saucée. (et pas du genre qu'il aimait habituellement...)

Verbale.

« Ne perds pas ton temps avec lui Midorima. Je l'ai déjà sauté. Et sans capote, en plus. Or, toi et moi on sait à quel point t'es à ch'val sur l'hygiène. Pas moyen que tu trempes ton précieux pinceau imaginaire dans un pot de peinture qui a déjà servi ! »

Kagami s'empourpra sous cette attaque vicieuse, ne trouvant que répondre pour répliquer. Sans doute à cause de l'effet de surprise... Midorima, quant à lui, se renfrogna et Kise se mit à glousser un peu trop franchement au goût de l'assistance. Son méfait accompli, Aomine se para d'un sourire suffisant. Ca apprendrait à ce petit enfoiré de pique-assiette à parader devant lui de la sorte, en draguant ouvertement ses collègues ! Non mais d'abord Kise et ensuite Midorima, carrément ? Et puis quoi encore ? Bientôt ce serait même cette andouille de Murasakibara ? Pfff... pas étonnant que Kagami ait décroché SA place avec ce genre d'attitude ! Le tigre était sûrement passé sous le bureau d'Akashi pour obtenir de tels privilèges ! Ca ne faisait plus aucun doute dans l'esprit d'Aomine maintenant...

Encore un peu sonné, Kagami allait répliquer, lorsque Kuroko l'en empêcha purement et simplement. Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'éloigna de l'estrade. En effet, les dédicaces reprenaient comme annoncé précédemment et leur petite guéguerre d'égos pouvait bien attendre... Place au spectacle à présent. Et pas celui d'un fort mauvais goût représenté par leur rivalité toxique...

« Putain ! Je vais buter ce connard ! Toujours à m'humilier ! »

« Je croyais que nous avions convenu de le sauver, Kagami-kun. »

« Ah mais rien du tout bordel ! _Fuck this shit, I'm outta here !_ _Dat bastard wants a war, he's gonna have it right in the ass !_ »

« Calme-toi Kagami-kun. Je comprends ta colère, mais Aomine-kun n'est pas dans son état normal actuellement. Tu as sans doute du le comprendre en discutant avec Kise-kun. »

Le rouge allait protester, mais il s'en abstint en réalisant que Kuroko avait raison. En effet, sa discussion avec Kise lui avait permis de savoir que, fut un temps, Aomine était différent. Mais ça, le jeune acteur s'en doutait déjà plus ou moins. En effet, dans ses films, c'était la générosité d'Aomine qui transpirait à l'écran. Il avait d'ailleurs été un modèle pour Kagami, son principal modèle à vrai dire... de par la manière dont il traitait ses partenaires féminines, toujours dans le respect et la douceur, malgré ce que parfois, il était contraint de leur faire subir à l'écran. C'était également l'attitude avenante d'Aomine sur les plateaux qui lui avait permis de se construire une carrière aussi impressionnante. Toujours un mots gentil, un compliment, que ce soit envers l'équipe technique ou envers la fille avec laquelle il avait des rapports sexuels ensuite.

Rien à voir avec le sombre personnage qu'il était devenu dernièrement : constamment en retard sur les plateaux et de mauvaise humeur, avec des exigences de diva...

Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu causer ce changement radical d'attitude ?

C'était encore et toujours la même question qui revenait.

Par quel maléfice un Berger Allemand amical se mue t-il en loup-garou féroce ?

Kagami et Kuroko étaient bien décidés à le découvrir...

Et à administrer ensuite un remède à l'animal enragé.

De gré ou de force.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est déjà la fin...**

 **Et il ne s'est ENCORE UNE FOIS absolument rien passé dans ce chapitre mon Dieu... On a surtout parlé du passé de Kise en fait, et si ça vous a plu, je ferai sûrement de même avec les autres membres de la GoM. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être intéressant de montrer leurs motivations.**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu et à la prochaine.**

 **(P.S. : JE VEUX PLEIIIIIIIN DE REVIEWS POUR NOEL ! :D)**


	6. Your Light is dim, Kagami

**Bonsoir à toutes et tout d'abord, bonne année 2019 !**

 **2019, année de la teuf !**

 **Et un grand merci de m'avoir soutenue encore nombreuses durant l'année 2018 ! Vos commentaires m'aident à avancer, vous êtes géniales !**

 **Pas de blabla, juste place au LONG chapitre... et c'est de plus en plus long... presque 29000 mots et des bananes cette fois... et même qu'il se passe PLEIN de trucs ! **

**... Ah et au passage : je tenais à dire que, plus que jamais, ce chapitre et cette fanfiction (en général) sont DECONSEILLES AUX AMES SENSIBLES EN RAISON DES THEMES ABORDES ET DU LANGAGE TRES CRU/VULGAIRE/CHOQUANT !**

 **... Sinon, vous avez mangé quoi à Noël et au jour de l'An ? Vous avez été gâtées ? Racontez-le moi dans vos reviews !**

 **ENJOY !**

* * *

Le déclic.

Tout avait réellement commencé pour lui lorsqu'il était arrivé en retard pour la première fois.

Ca ne lui ressemblait pas et ce n'était même jamais arrivé depuis le début de sa toute jeune carrière. Pourtant, le stress accumulé pendant ces dernières semaines avait eu raison de lui. Le rythme de travail était insoutenable et il devenait compliqué pour le blond de rester performant. Il avait tendance à se poser trop de , il le savait hein. Il en avait parfaitement conscience, mais même s'il donnait le change devant Kasamatsu pour lui faire croire que tout allait bien, il n'en demeurait pas moins que Kise était en pleine période de doutes.

Etait-il vraiment fait pour ce métier ? Pas qu'il ait tellement le choix, le porno étant tout ce qu'il lui restait mais... ça commençait à devenir trop lourd pour ses frêles épaules. Finalement, « baiser » des filles comme s'il en pleuvait était loin d'être aussi agréable qu'il l'aurait pensé de prime abord. Ca avait beau être le rêve de tout adolescent dévoré par ses hormones, il s'avérait que la réalité était beaucoup moins reluisante et enviable.

Les tournages étaient épuisants. Kise se sentait vidé, dans tous les sens du terme. Jouer dans un _drama_ demandait moins d'implication et le rythme était plus tranquille. Le métis suédois avait donc du mal à s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie, bien qu'il le cache à son manager adoré pour ne pas trop l'inquiéter. De lui dépendait leur réussite conjointe et vu tout ce que Kasamatsu avait fait pour lui jusqu'ici, Kise lui devait bien cela.

Il tenait pour et grâce à son manager.

A deux, on est plus fort.

Heureusement qu'il avait Kasamatsu, sinon, il aurait sûrement déjà tout laissé tomber.

C'est ainsi que Kise arriva au studio les yeux encore crottés par le manque de sommeil, avançant machinalement à la manière d'un zombie dans le dédale de couloirs gris. Il traînait vraiment des pieds ce matin, presque en mode pilotage automatique. C'était à se demander comment il faisait pour ne percuter personne, les épaules voûtées, le dos courbé et l'air fatigué. Machinalement, il ouvrit une porte. « Studio 6 ». Il avait lu « Studio 9 ». Manque de sommeil qu'on vous dit !

Et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il arriva sur un plateau déjà en plein tournage qu'il réalisa son erreur. Il allait faire demi-tour lorsque... en relevant les yeux, il se retrouva nez à cul presque avec un autre acteur. Wow... l'équipe technique était vraiment en plein gros plan gynécologique là !

Et Kise en resta bouche bée. Il cligna des yeux. Les frotta même, pour être sûr qu'il n'hallucinait pas.

Non pas que la scène qui était en train d'être filmée fut incroyable ou insolite. C'était un « simple » missionnaire des familles. Il ne connaissait pas l'actrice, mais l'acteur, par contre... lui disait quelque chose. Kise n'était pas un grand consommateur de pornographie en tant que spectateur, mais il lui était arrivé quelques fois de tomber tard le soir sur certains films et il les avait visionnés, sans grande conviction. Or, la plupart de ces torchons avaient le même acteur principal : ce type là, justement, qui s'abattait sous ses yeux ébahis.

Encore une fois, ce n'était pas tant ce que faisait ce gars qui était extraordinaire, mais plutôt la façon dont il le faisait. Il se dégageait de lui une telle passion, une telle conscience professionnelle et en même temps, paradoxalement, un naturel admirable. Ce beau basané aux fesses divinement bombées (merci Lawiki XD) était juste... magnifique. Pas que Kise aime tellement les hommes, mais celui-ci était particulier. Il attirait et accrochait la lumière au détriment de sa partenaire, qui semblait banale, presque transparente comparée à cet acteur. Non, ce n'était pas ça...

Ce gars ETAIT une lumière !

LA lumière !

Oui, voilà, il était lumineux ! La lumière provenait de lui. Il ne ménageait pas ses efforts et la sueur perlait sur son dos, le faisant briller comme des dizaines de pierres précieuses. C'était un spectacle époustouflant, presque... oui, émouvant. Pourtant, dans ce genre de films, le maximum est fait pour donner l'emphase sur l'actrice. C'est elle la star. C'est elle qui fait bander les badauds. Mais là, rien à faire, on ne pouvait qu'admirer l'homme. Impossible de détourner le regard, tant il était fascinant à observer. Chacun de ses geste semblait glisser, presque... éthéré. Comme un ange. Ou une divinité.

Alors oui, divinité du cul, mais divinité quand même !

« Sugoiiiiiiii ! » Lâcha Kise, les yeux humides.

Un peu trop fort, apparemment, puisque cela interrompit le cadreur. Et les acteurs. Et donc la scène entière.

« Coupez ! Putain, mais virez ce con du plateau ! » Lança le réalisateur bourru.

« De toute façon, Aomine-kun avait besoin d'une pause, alors ce n'est pas grave. » Intervint une voix masculine que Kise ne parvint pas à identifier dans la masse.

« Ok, mais juste cinq minutes alors ! »

Le blond était à deux doigts de tomber à genoux devant tant de... BÔÔÔTAY et il se précipita donc tout naturellement vers le brun, qui s'était levé pour chercher de quoi s'essuyer. Pas étonnant, l'air était moite et les projecteurs leurs cramaient la peau. Kise se faufila parmi l'équipe technique et il attrapa au vol une bouteille d'eau à peu près fraîche, qu'il présenta à son beau ténébreux.

L'autre la saisit en le dévisageant de la tête aux pieds, cherchant sans doute son prénom ou qui il était... Mais apparemment, voir un inconnu débarquer sur le plateau et INTERROMPRE sa scène ne sembla pas le « secouer » plus que ça...

« Gnaaaaa ! C'était trop cool ! Bon sang, je veux troooooop faire pareil moi aussi ! »

« Et tu es... ? Heu... »

Mais Kise ne le laissa même pas terminer sa phrase, que déjà, il lui avait chopé les mains, les iris pétillantes d'admiration. Le bronzé eut tout de même un léger mouvement de recul, lorsque Kise se mit à lui embrasser les phalanges, OKLM... tel un maffieux avec son parrain... Le malheureux acteur commença à regarder autour de lui, pas encore tout à fait paniqué, mais presque hein, au cas où il devrait appeler la sécurité pour intervenir. Etait-ce encore un de ces _creepy stalker_ qui s'était introduit dans les locaux, comme il y a deux semaines ? Merde... Akashi avait promis de renforcer les filtrages pourtant.. Hmm... et puis normalement, ces gars venaient pour voir les filles, pas lui ! Alors présentement, Aomine ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il était gêné, mais bon, comme ce type ne semblait pas très violent, ni très impressionnant physiquement (bien qu'ils soient à peu près de taille égale, Aomine restait nettement plus charpenté.), le basané décida de ne pas employer la manière forte pour tenter de le repousser.

« Oi... relève-toi ! » Fit tout de même le brun en voyant son homologue blond se mettre à genoux devant lui. « Tcchééé... t'es super gênant comme mec, tu sais ! » Là, par contre, ça allait trop loin !

« Oh... oh ! Pardon ! Je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser... ! J-je m'appelle Kise Ryota ! Et moi aussi, je suis acteur ! Mais bon sang, j'suis loin d'avoir ton talent ! C'est quoi ton secret ? Dis, tu crois qu'tu pourrais me donner quelques conseils !? C'est que... et bien... je débute alors... y a plein de techniques que j'connais pas encore et ce s'rait vraiment gentil à toi, si tu pouvais m'aider senpaiiii ! »

« Rassure-moi... t'es pas un de ces tarés qui va essayer de m'arracher une mèche de ch'veux et faire un rituel vaudou chelou avec hein … ? » Préféré d'abord s'assurer Aomine.

« Quoi ? Mais naaaaaan ! J'suis pas un fan chelou, juste un acteur débutant en quête de progression ! »

« Oh... ok... alors hmm... Kise, c'est ça ? Là, j'ai pas trop l'temps de discuter avec toi et puis le meilleur conseil que j'pourrai t'donner c'est d'observer. C'est comme ça qu'on apprend le mieux. Tu faisais quoi avant ? »

« J'étais mannequin ! » Exposa fièrement Kise en bombant le torse.

« Ah c'est pas mal ça. Ca veut dire que tu sais déjà bien te placer par rapport au projo. C'est le plus important quand on débute. Et puis, t'es mignon, j'suis sûr que tu rends bien à l'écran... »

« Aomine ! Bordel, ramène ton cul par ici, la pause est finie et ta partenaire ne va pas se baiser toute seule ! »

« J'arrive Toriya-san ! Heu... désolé Kise, j'dois y aller là, mais... ça m'a fait plaisir de parler un peu avec toi. T'es nouveau ici, c'est ça si j'ai bien compris ? Bah écoute, hésite pas refaire un saut par l'un de mes tournages et on discutera mieux à ce moment-là. De toute façon, j'suppose qu'on finira bien par se recroiser au studio. »

« Waaah merci Aominecchi c'est trop sympa à toi d'accepter d'me consacrer un peu de temps ! » Pleurnicha la diva blonde.

« Bah c'est normal. Entre acteurs, il faut bien s'entraider, on est déjà tellement peu nombreux. Ecoute, tu sais quoi ? Va donner ton numéro de portable à la nana aux cheveux roses là derrière, c'est ma manager, ok ? Jt'appellerai c'soir et on ira boire un verre ensemble pour que j'te file deux-trois tuyaux. » Ajouta Aomine en agrémentant le tour d'un clin d'oeil sympathique.

Kise sentit son cœur s'enflammer et fondre comme de la guimauve en même temps. Ce gars était décidément... trop charmant ! Et tellement accessible ! Beaucoup d'autres acteurs l'auraient envoyé chier sans ménagement, mais pas lui, pas Aomine ! Lui, était si bienveillant et presque paternel envers ses collègues de travail et potentiels rivaux.

Un véritable soleil éclipsant la lune !

Et en parlant de lune, quelle luuuuune il avait aussi... une paire de fesses à croquer, comme une table de chocolat noir appétissante et ronde !

Kise comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait entre-aperçu des portraits à l'effigie du bleu un peu partout dans le studio. Certes, il n'y avait pas prêté grande attention jusqu'ici mais... maintenant, tout prenait sens !

Par conséquent, le basané venait de gagner un fan supplémentaire.

Mais ça, c'était il y a un peu moins de quatre mois. Et en si peu de temps, la situation s'était considérablement dégradée pour Aomine...

Kise observait d'un œil son idole et mentor d'antan, qui signait des autographes à la chaîne, sans faire le moindre commentaire, telle une vieille machine usée qui peine à accomplir la tâche pour laquelle elle a été programmée. Oui, c'était l'effet que lui faisait Aomine en cet instant. Il avait perdu tout son éclat, toute sa passion... Il était devenu terne, si terne qu'aujourd'hui les supportrices ne se pressaient plus à son stand.

Elles n'étaient pas venues en nombre cette année contrairement aux précédentes, ou parfois, la queue pour une de ses dédicaces s'étendait jusqu'à l'autre bout du hangar. Que ce temps semblait loin... et révolu. Kise avait de la peine pour son ancien acolyte malgré tout. Les fans étaient tout ce qui restait à Aomine, symbole de sa gloire... et bien... passée.

Alors si même elles ne venaient plus l'encourager, bientôt, très bientôt même, les producteurs ne tarderaient pas à lui tourner le dos et le blond avait envie de faire quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Son regard alerte se reporta ensuite sur Kagami.

Le rouge s'était posé un peu en retrait, dans un coin, non loin de Kuroko.

Et il avait beau avoir affirmé à Kise que BAH NON VOYONS, ALLONS DONC JE NE SUIS PAS DU TOUT LA POUR PIQUER LA PLACE D'AOMINE, CETTE VIEILLE ROMBIERE HEIN POURQUOI TU VAS PENSER CA D'ABORD... le blond n'était pas dupe. Au contraire même, Kise cultivait sciemment son côté « beau mais con », pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, mais en réalité, il était diplômé de psychologie ! Attention, ça ne rigolait pas, il avait mené avec succès de brillantes études supérieures et il était certainement le seul dans ce cas, en dehors de Midorima qui était également un ancien chirurgien réputé.

Du coup, le blond se demandait ce qui se tramait avec Kagami...

Etait-il vraiment là pour aider Aomine ou avait-il pour but de l'enfoncer encore plus dans la fosse où le brun se trouvait actuellement ?

Kise avait ses doutes...

Mais en parlant de doutes, mieux valait en laisser le bénéfice à Kagami.

Car pour l'instant, il y avait plus urgent.

En effet, un jeune homme venait justement de parvenir jusqu'au pupitre d'Aomine. Frêle, plutôt mignon, sûrement un étudiant. Les membres de la toute-puissante Génération des Miracles ne recevaient que rarement la visite de fans... masculins.

Et celui-ci semblait particulièrement timide et innocent. Trop pour demander ce qui faisait que des hommes venaient parfois voir les acteurs : des conseils. Et pour cause, Kise imaginait mal ce garçon quérir des astuces auprès d'Aomine, comme lui avait pu le faire autrefois. Le blond tenta cependant de reporter son attention sur ses fans. Et d'ailleurs... l'une d'elles avait une requête un peu... particulière...

« Kurokocchiiiiiiii ! Comment on écrit « _clitoris_ » déjà ? »

« Tu aurais du me le demander hier, Kise-kun : je l'avais sur le bout de la langue. Littéralement. »

… et pendant que Midorima semblait au bord de l'apoplexie à cause de ces dédicaces qui partaient en COUILLE, revenons plutôt à nos moutons, enfin, à notre AGNEAU DE PURETE Sakuraiesque.

« B-bonjour... » Bredouilla le garçon aux yeux de biche. (heu c'est un mouton ou une biche ? Faudrait savoir...)

« Salut. Tu t'es trompé, les grogna... heu, je veux dire, les actrices, c'est le stand d'à côté. » Murmura Aomine, lunettes de soleil toujours vissées sur le nez et sans relever la tête vers son nouvel interlocuteur.

« D-désolé... mais c-c'est bien pour vous que je suis là... » Répondit l'étudiant toujours aussi impressionné.

« Gné ? » Le brun enleva ses _Aviators_ pour mieux voir le jeune homme à l'attitude timorée qui s'adressait à lui. « Oh je vois. T'es v'nu m'apporter les sous-vêtements de ta grande sœur, c'est ça ? J'espère que c'est un _string_... c'est ce que je préfère. Par contre, s'il est propre, ça ne m'intéresse pas, tu peux l'garder ! »

Sakurai s'empourpra. Sa tension était palpable. Comment rebondir ? Le petit champignon opta pour sa carte maîtresse, dégainant sa pochette à dessins et il en sortit le superbe portrait d'Aomine que Kagami avait manqué de froisser précédemment. En parlant du tigre, une fois de plus, ce dernier semblait tapis dans la jungle, ignorant la foule pour se concentrer uniquement sur sa malgré sa taille et sa musculaire imposantes, Kagami parvenait à se camoufler parfaitement aux yeux de tous.

Tigres et panthères partagent le même territoire dans la nature et même si leurs affrontements sont rares, ils se terminent toujours avec le même vainqueur. Aomine le savait lui aussi et c'était sans doute ce qui expliquait son animosité envers le rouge. Pour le moment, le basané semblait l'ignorer, mais Kagami avait l'intime conviction que s'il bougeait ne serait-ce qu'un seul muscle, Aomine serait capable d'anticiper ce mouvement pour prendre la fuite.

Les panthères n'aiment pas trop la confrontation contre des prédateurs plus gros et grands qu'eux. Elles se cachent. Elles fuient, elles abandonnent même leurs proies fraîchement chassées au profit des tigres quand l'un d'eux s'approche. Parce que les deux félins ont beau occuper le même territoire au départ, c'est toujours la panthère qui s'en va.

Et Aomine savait que c'était ce qui allait se produire encore une fois, transposé à l'univers du porno.

A plus forte raison lorsque le tigre a l'appui du lion...

« N-non, mais... c-c'est un cadeau p-pour vous... » Répondit Sakurai, sans se laisser démonter par le comportement de la Diva.

Un exploit, considérant la timidité du jeune homme !

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est au juste ? » Fit un Aomine, visiblement peu intéressé et dédaigneux.

Derrière Aomine, Sakurai capta le regard bienveillant de Kagami, ce qui le rassura un peu. Le tigre lui adressa même un signe positif du pouce, agrémenté d'un clin d'oeil. Cela encouragea le champignon à s'exprimer davantage.

« Un portait de vous que j'ai dessiné. »

… ET SANS BEGAYER S'IL VOUS PLAIT !

Aomine cligna des yeux, incrédule, et il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder le magnifique dessin, fait avec amour, à sa gloire.

Non, au lieu de cela, il poussa le portait croqué au fusain sur le côté.

« Pff... qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'j'en foute ? A par me torcher l'cul avec, j'vois pas ! Allez, dégage et au suivant ! »

« Q-quoi... ? Mais... »

« J'ai dit AU SUIVANT ! Ou plutôt, à la suivante. » Sourit Aomine, qui avait repéré une jolie jeune femme mammairement attractive, juste derrière Sakurai.

Le champignon se mit à trembler, au bord de la convulsion. Il était choqué, brisé, par les paroles et la froideur de son idole. Kagami, à qui tout cela n'avait bien-sûr pas échappé au vu de sa position, se décida à intervenir. Sakurai avait déjà été éjecté de la file par les autres fans... féminines... du brun.

… Brun qui palpait amoureusement les seins de sa nouvelle admiratrice, bien penchée au dessus de son pupitre.

« Bordel de merde Aomine ! » Le harangua Kagami.

« Bah quoi ? Les beaux décolletés, c'est comme les paquets de chips : on peut pas s'empêcher de mettre les mains dedans... Tiens, d'mande à Mura si c'est pas vrai ! »

Apparemment, Aomine était le seul à trouver cette action parfaitement naturelle.

Et à s'en dédouaner complètement.

Pas étonnant qu'Akashi cherche à le remplacer : le basané était incontrôlable.

Là où les autres savaient respecter leur rang en rentrant bien dedans justement, Aomine avait certaines difficultés à se conduire correctement. Oui, l'acteur star du studio était à la fois excentrique et en roue libre, ce qui constituait un mélange aussi instable que dangereux, forcément nuisible à la réputation du Studio Kiseki...

Mais comme élever la voix seulement ne suffisait pas à faire lâcher à Aomine le sein qu'il malaxait généreusement (la fille n'osant rien dire, sans doute bien trop choquée et surprise...), Kagami décida de joindre l'acte à la parole. Cette fois, Aomine n'allait pas s'en tirer aussi facilement que par une pirouette stylistique ou en lui faisant les yeux doux. Car s'il y avait bien un truc que Kagami détestait, c'était qu'on MALTRAITE les fans ! Après tout, c'était grâce à eux et UNIQUEMENT à eux que leurs carrières étaient aussi florissantes ! Ils devaient donc être traités avec CONSIDERATION !

« Putain, qu'est-ce que tu fous Double-Sourcils de malheur !? Tu vois pas que j'suis occupé !? » S'égosilla Aomine, que Kagami avait soulevé par les bras, pour l'arracher à son pupitre.

Et sans répondre à la question rhétorique de son collègue, Kagami traîna Aomine sans le moindre scrupule et devant tout le monde. Kise se leva même de sa chaise, inquiet. C'est que le tigre ne plaisantait pas et Aomine avait beau se débattre comme un diablotin, l'autre fauve avait bien planté ses crocs dans la chair métaphoriquement parlant, pas disposé à le lâcher.

« Présente-lui des excuses ! MAINTENANT ! » Hurla Kagami, qui le tenait toujours par le col de sa veste. (mais l'avait hissé en position debout)

« Ca va pas nan !? J'ai rien fait, pourquoi j'devrai m'faire pardonner !? N'inverse pas les rôles, le seul qui agresse les gens, c'est TOI ! En plus, t'as tout froissé mon costume ! C'est un _Armani_ , t'as une idée du prix que ça coûte ?! »

L'irruption aussi musclée qu'inattendue du rouge fit sursauter le fragile Sakurai, qui s'était isolé la mort dans l'âme, dans l'espoir de se remettre de cet affront public. Mais voici que Kagami lui apportait son idole déchue sur un plateau d'argent. Ou plutôt comme une tigresse qui vient nourrir le petit le plus faible de sa portée en lui ramenant un animal à moitié mort pour qu'il se fasse les crocs dessus...

Sakurai comprit donc que c'était à son tour de s'exprimer.

« J-je voulais juste... que vous regardiez mon dessin... et que vous l'acceptiez... comme cadeau... »

« Sans vouloir te vexer, le seul cadeau que j'accepte de la part d'un fan masculin, ce sont les billets. Et si tu veux une dédicace ou une photo, ça fera 9000 _yens_ , payables d'avance ET en liquide ! De la main à la main, sous la table, obligatoirement. Sinon Akashi va dire qu'une partie lui revient et j'vais être obligé de partager avec ce radin de millionnaire... » Exposa Aomine, tel un VRP monnayant sa propre image.

Sakurai était horrifié. Son visage semblait se décomposer au fur et à mesure qu'Aomine déblatérait des inepties, dévoilant sa véritable nature. C'était comme si son icône venait de trébucher de son piédestal, sous les yeux impuissants du dessinateur en herbe. Comment celui qui était si généreux dans ses films, si lumineux et rayonnant, pouvait-il posséder une âme aussi noire en réalité ? Bien-sûr, Sakurai avait toujours su que la pornographie n'était que de la fiction, mais c'était tout autre chose que de se retrouver devant le fait accompli, ne lui laissant plus aucun doute.

Ses espoirs venaient de voler en éclat. Mais qu'espérait-il justement en venant ici ? Dès le départ, c'était stupide d'imaginer qu'Aomine le remarque et passe un moment privilégié avec lui.

Sakurai se savait... transparent.

Banal.

Pas digne d'intérêt.

On l'avait toujours ignoré par faute de charisme.

Pourquoi avait-il cru qu'avec Aomine ce serait différent ?

Aomine... il lui apportait tant de réconfort avec ces films. Et oui, c'était bien de RECONFORT qu'il s'agissait, rien de dégoûtant ou de moralement répréhensible là-dedans ! Car c'était avant tout l'acteur que Sakurai admirait, l'artiste qui livrait une performance ! Il n'y avait rien de pervers, ni de « sale » à apprécier le travail d'un autre, n'est-ce pas ? Même si cet autre était un homme et que son corps nu se révélait être son instrument de labeur...

« Ok, ok, j'vais l'prendre ton putain de dessin, mais après, tu t'tires et j'veux plus jamais t'voir, que ce soir bien clair ! » Gronda la panthère en lui arrachant quasiment la feuille des mains.

Sursaut de compassion ou simple fruit de l'intimidation exercée par la proximité menaçante Kagami ? Les témoins de la scène n'allaient pas tarder à le savoir...

Hélas, l'intenable basané fit des confetti de ses espoirs en même temps que de son œuvre. En effet, il déchira le portrait détaillé sur lequel Sakurai avait passé des heures. Trop blessé pour réagir, le champignon resta inerte, comme dans l'attente d'être cueilli pour passer à la casserole. Ses yeux se tintèrent d'une vague d'eau saline, au bord des larmes et ce ne fut que le bruit sourd du dos d'Aomine heurtant la surface dure du mur auquel Kagami le colla, qui le fit sortir de sa léthargie. Sakurai prit son pied (ou plutôt ses jambes) à son cou et il débarrassa le plancher de l'estrade sans demander son reste. Quant à Kagami, le tigre avait plaqué son bras sur la gorge d'Aomine, fou de rage.

« Merde, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça, espèce de connard !? »

Nullement impressionné, Aomine soutenait son regard fou et il répondit d'une voix claire :

« Si j'avais accepté sa croûte en public, ça aurait été la porte ouverte à toutes les tapettes du coin... Et il en est hors de question ! »

« Quoi... ? Mais... tu es venu me sauter chez moi, juste après t'être laissé sucé dans les chiottes d'un bar sordide ! C'était pas déjà _gay_ , ça, peut-être !? »

« T'enflamme pas Princesse, c'était simplement de la curiosité. Rien de plus. J'avais très envie d'essayer quelque chose de différent, alors tu devrais plutôt t'estimer chanceux que ce soit tombé sur toi, au lieu de m'engueuler comme du poisson pourri ! »

Au fond de lui, Kagami n'était pas surpris. Il avait compris dès le départ que le brun n'éprouvait de sentiments que pour sa petite personne. Après tout, Aomine s'était barré sans un regard en arrière de chez lui, juste après avoir fait sa petite affaire et sans perdre de temps, ce qui était déjà un assez bon indicateur du niveau d'implication et de respect d'Aomine envers autrui. Car nul doute qu'il faisait de même avec ses conquêtes féminines d'un soir.

Mais maintenant, avec ce qu'il venait de se passer sous ses yeux impuissants, Kagami se sentait nettement plus révolté que cette nuit-là. Bien-sûr, personne n'apprécie de se faire jeter après avoir été utilisé, mais le rouge était parti du principe que cela faisait partie du jeu. Il s'était laissé aveuglé par l'opportunité de coucher avec son idole, un peu comme Sakurai aujourd'hui.

Sauf qu'à présent, il le regrettait.

Amèrement.

Aomine avait purement et simplement profité de lui, abusant de son admiration pour lui.

Et ça faisait d'autant plus mal de voir comment la panthère avait l'habitude de traiter autrui.

La mésaventure de Sakurai fit ouvrir les yeux à Kagami, que ce genre de comportements insupportait au plus haut point. Et pour cause, on lui avait toujours appris que les fans étaient TOUT et qu'il fallait les respecter et les choyer, car c'était eux qui nous permettaient d'exister et de durer dans ce milieu cruel et éphémère. Or, Aomine venait de bafouer cette règle élémentaire et universelle, en s'essuyant allègrement ses pieds tous crottés dessus !

C'était tout bonnement inadmissible et intolérable.

Incompatible avec les valeurs du tigre, dont la procédure de désacralisation d'Aomine avait déjà commencé à la suite de leurs ébats. Mais là, c'était le coup de grâce. La goutte d'eau qui brise la cruche en mettant le feu aux poudres de perlimpinpin. (oui, oui, tout ça à la fois !)

La belle image de générosité qu'Aomine véhiculait s'était lentement écornée, avant de s'effriter totalement. Malheureusement (et heureusement pour le basané...), les témoins oculaires et auditifs de la scène n'étaient pas nombreux, puisque Kagami avait eu la bonne (mauvaise) idée de les isoler non loin des coulisses pour procéder à la remise du dessin. La réputation d'Aomine allait donc continuer à perdurer tranquillement auprès du grand public, en toute quiétude.

Kagami était d'ailleurs persuadé que le basané ne se serait d'ailleurs sûrement pas permis une attaque aussi frontale en présence des fans, car ç'eut alors été un authentique suicide commercial.

« T'es vraiment qu'un enculé... »

« Nan, je regrette, mais ça, c'est toi. Ou as-tu besoin que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire à propos duquel d'entre nous en a pris plein le cul récemment... ? »

A court de réplique, Kagami serra la mâchoire. La colère se répandait comme un poison dans ses veines, nocif et rapide, détruisant l'image que le roux s'était faite (de toutes pièces) d'Aomine.

Lui aussi avait été naïf...

Mais il n'était pas le seul, Aomine cachant fort bien son véritable jeu.

Et c'était une consolation quelque part. Maigre, peut-être, mais bien réelle.

« Oh et pour ta gouverne, sache que le seul truc « _gay_ » comme tu dis, c'est de s'asseoir sur une bite, pas d'être la bite en question. » Répliqua Aomine, tenant clairement des propos homophobes.

Le brun parvint à se dégager facilement cette fois et d'un pas décidé il commença à descendre l'estrade.

Cependant, Kagami quoiqu'encore énervé, l'interpella une dernière fois.

« Puisque tu t'es mis à ma place tout à l'heure en estimant que je devrai être heureux d'avoir été le chanceux élu qui a partagé ta couche lors de ta première expérience sexuelle avec un autre mec, laisse-moi en faire autant avec toi à présent. Je vais donc me mettre à ta place et te donner un petit conseil d'ami, ou d'ex-amant, comme tu préfères : si j'étais toi, je me préparais à rencontrer ce genre « d'incidents » de plus en plus souvent, étant donné que tu comptes te lancer dans le porno « _gay_ »... Tu risques d'avoir de plus en plus de fans masculins car oui, ça va avec ta nouvelle carrière, même si apparemment, tu ne l'avais pas anticipé. Oh et une dernière chose : ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas le passif que ça te rend moins homo... Parce que crois-moi, bander pour un mec, c'est déjà très, très, très, mais alors trèèèèèès _gay_... Mais quelque part, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu refuses de l'admettre, car maintenant que j'y pense, t'as tout de l'homo refoulé. C'est d'ailleurs ce que je me suis tout de suite dit en te voyant en chair et en os pour la première fois. » Asséna Kagami, en essuyant un peu de sang qui coulait de la commissure de ses lèvres, occasionné par le fait que le roux s'était mordu l'intérieur des joues un moment, pour éviter tout débordement de violence physique.

En vain.

Et au lieu de fuir, cette fois la panthère fit volte face, enlevant même sa veste, signe qu'elle était prête à en découdre.

« Et moi j'ai HORREUR des gamins inexpérimentés qui se permettent de faire la morale en parlant de choses qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Jusqu'ici, c'est vrai, j'avais plutôt pris le parti d'éviter tout conflit frontal avec toi. Mais comme apparemment c'est impossible parce que tu me tapes trop sur les nerfs, j'ferai p't'être mieux de m'occuper de toi une bonne fois pour toutes. Et qui sais, si je parviens à t'amocher assez, Akashi ne voudra sûrement plus de toi pour me remplacer. P'tain mais ouais, la solution était juste sous mon nez en fait depuis l'début en fait ! J'ai juste à te défoncer la gueule et comme ça, tous mes ennuis seront réglés ! » Cracha t-il, déterminé.

Effectivement la confrontation physique semblait inévitable à ce stade, leurs divergences étant bien trop marquées.

Insurmontables, même.

… Mais cet Aomine là n'a rien à voir avec le sauvageon de mon autre _fic_ « _Voisins_ » et ce Kagami-là est plus « carrossé » que d'habitude également, avec une masse musculaire bien supérieure à celle du bleuté...

Pas difficile donc de deviner qui va se faire étaler pour l'autre, si baston il y a...

Heureusement, Momoi (enfin arrivée !) et Kuroko firent irruption sur la scène et Aomine lança sa veste non pas A mais SUR sa pauvre _manager_ , qui la rattrapa tant bien que mal, disparaissant littéralement sous l'étendue de tissu.

Kagami, de son côté, était prêt à lancer les hostilités, poing levé, mais Kuroko l'en empêcha en s'interposant.

« Non, Kagami-kun. Tu ne dois pas faire ça. »

« Mais Kuroko ! T'as vu comme moi c'que ce gros enfoiré a fait, non !? »

Le rouge était persuadé que le fantôme avait assisté à la débâcle Sakuraiesque dans l'ombre.

« Je comprends ta colère, mais si tu le frappes, Akashi-kun ne sera pas content. Et c'est pourquoi Aomine-kun essaie de te pousser à bout afin de t'éliminer de son territoire. Car si tu tombes dans son pièges en répondant à ses provocation, tu signeras la fin de ta carrière ici. Il va sans dire que ce serait vraiment dommage... »

« Dommage, ça dépend pour qui ! Ce serait surtout incroyablement satisfaisant pour moi de pouvoir lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule ! »

« Sur le coup, oui, je ne nie pas que tu te sentirais immédiatement soulagé. Mais c'est une mauvaise idée sur le long terme. Ca risque de se retourner contre toi Kagami-kun. Et tu as promis de m'aider. J'ai encore besoin de toi pour atteindre mon but, alors réfléchis bien. »

Mais pour Kagami, c'était déjà tout réfléchi ! Quitte à mettre sa carrière en danger...

« Désolé, mais c'est une occasion qui ne se représentera peut-être plus, Kuroko ! »

« Dans ce cas, si tu tiens tellement que ça à lui refaire le portrait – puisqu'apparemment celui qu'avait dessiné ce jeune homme ne convenait pas à Aomine-kun – laisse-moi au moins organiser votre pugilat en public. Avec prises de paris, côtes et argent à la clé. Je vais en parler à Akashi-kun, je suis certain qu'il ne verra aucune objection à ce que vous vous battiez nus, en vous roulant dans la boue, pendant qu'on vous arrosera de billets. A vrai dire, je suis même persuadé qu'une telle idée ne manquera pas de l'emballer. Oh et puis, on pourrait même demander aux autres membres de la Génération des Miracles de participer, qu'en dis-tu ? J'aime beaucoup cette idée d'un _Battle Royale_ du zizi. Retransmis en direct à la télévision, bien entendu. » Enonça factuellement le parfaitement monolithique ancien secrétaire d'Akashi.

Tant qu'à assister à un règlement de comptes, autant en profiter pour gagner son pain dessus, n'est-ce pas ?

En tout cas, le pragmatisme, feint ou non, de Kuroko fit instantanément redescendre Kagami en pression. Le fantôme avait raison, c'était absolument ridicule de s'emporter de la sorte. Ce serait tout bonnement se donner en spectacle et nonobstant le fait que Kuroko ait légèrement exagéré le trait, Kagami réalisa où son ami voulait en venir, ce qui, vous en conviendrez, était bien l'essentiel. En effet, ne dit-on pas que « _La violence est le langage de ceux qui n'ont plus rien à dire ?_ »

Or, Kagami avait beau être d'une nature parfois agressive, user de la force le répulsait au plus haut point et puis Aomine ne méritait pas qu'il sacrifie sa carrière aussi bêtement. Après tout, Kagami en avait littéralement sué pour en arriver là et de plus, il n'était pas seul dans cette affaire. En effet, Alex dépendant également de lui et de son succès. Kagami n'avait donc pas le droit à l'échec et c'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle Aomine le provoquait de la sorte : afin de le faire craquer et de gâcher toutes ses chances de carrière au Japon.

« Ouais... t'as raison Kuroko, excuse-moi... J'ai pas envie d'tout foutre en l'air. Cet enfoiré ne vaut pas la peine que je prenne un aussi gros risque... ni que je me salisse les mains sur lui. »

« Je préfère cela Kagami-kun. J'aurai été obligé de sévir, si tu n'étais pas redevenu raisonnable. »

Le rouge leva légèrement la tête, interpellé par les paroles du fantôme. Un Kuroko sévissant ? Pour un motif inconnu, le tigre n'avait SURTOUT PAS envie de voir cela. Ni même de se l'imaginer. Parce que Kuroko avait beau être taillé comme une crevette albinos, il se dégageait de lui une sorte d'aura... flippante, par moment. Flippante et inexplicable, presque aussi cruelle que celle qui émanait d'Akashi, c'était dire la puissance d'intimidation du truc...

Brrr... rien que d'y penser, cela arracha un frisson à Kagami.

« Hmm... ? Mais je te reconnais, toi ! Tu étais le compagnon de cellule de Dai-chan ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Perdu dans ses pensées, Kagami sursauta au son de cette voix féminine.

Cherchant la localisation de ladite femme, il aperçut la superbe rose qu'il avait déjà entrevue une fois. Difficile à croire qu'elle soit la _manager_ d'un abruti tel qu'Aomine... Non mais, c'est vrai, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver à ce gros rustre !? C'était tout bonnement incompréhensible ! En tout cas, elle s'avança vers eux et les oreilles de Kuroko semblèrent vibrer d'intérêt.

« Compagnon de cellule hein... ? Intéressant. » Trancha le bleuté, en dégainant un autre milkshake d'on ne sait où. (et mieux vallait ne pas le savoir de toute façon.)

Dans l'esprit détraqué de Kuroko, tout cela ressemblait beaucoup aux prémices du scénario d'un porno pour homos... Ahhh la prison. Ses détenus tatoués et virils. Sa promiscuité transpirante. Ses douches crasseuses, ses gardiens corruptibles et ses travaux forcés... Le mitard... tant d'éléments féconds pour les fantasmes masculins... D'ailleurs, les insinuation de son nouvel ami firent s'empourprer Kagami, les joues à présent aussi rouges que ses cheveux.

« C-c'est pas c'que tu crois Kuroko ! On s'est juste retrouvés en garde à vue au même endroit, par hasard ! »

« D'accord. Mais est-ce qu'Aomine-kun t'a fait le coup de la savonnette ? »

« Oi Kuroko, je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas du tout ça... ! =_= Non mais tu m'écoutes des fois ? »

« Pourtant, il a affirmé plusieurs fois que vous aviez couché ensemble. Et tu n'as pas nié. » Fit le fantôme en tirant innocemment une « taffe » de sa drogue vanillée.

« Raaah d'a-d'accord, mais ça ne s'est pas p-passé comme ça ! » Nia maladroitement Kagami.

Trop tard.

La rose se rapprocha instantanément d'eux, pour être sûre qu'elle n'était pas victime d'hallucinations auditivies.

« QUOI !? Toi et Dai-chan, vous avez VRAIMENT eu des rapports sexuels consentis !? » S'écria la rose, horrifiée.

« Encore heureux qu'ils étaient consentis ! Tu m'as pris pour qui ? Un violeur... ? =_= »

« … Et sans capote aussi. »

« Grrr... Kuroko ! »

« Olalalalala... » Rougit à son tour Momoi, la tête entre les mains.

« Et Kagami-kun a oublié de te dire qu'à cause de cela, maintenant, Aomine-kun veut tourner dans des porno _gays_. »

Les yeux de Momoi s'écarquillèrent tellement que Kagami eut peur qu'elle finisse par les expulser de leur orbite ! Tandis qu'il était à la recherche d'une explication et à minima d'une excuse, Kuroko de son côté, sirotait tranquillement son breuvage lacté. Alors que cette petite teigne était responsable de tout ce marasme... !

« M-m-m-m-maiiiiis ! C'est arrivé quand !? Dai-chan avait bu !? Il s'était drogué avant !? Ou il avait pris trop de Viagra, peut-être ? Je n'arrête pas de lui répéter que ce ne sont pas des bonbons pourtant ! Raaaah mais réponds-moi, je n'y comprends rien et j'exige des explications ! » Fit Momoi en gonflant adorablement les joues comme un célèbre _Pokémon_... rose, lui aussi.

« C-c'était un accident, comme je vous l'ai dit ! Rien n'était prémédité, les choses ont simplement dérapé ! »

« Hmm... et quand tu dis « l _es choses_ », est-ce que tu fais allusion au pénis d'Aomine-kun et à ton anus ? »

Décidément, ce n'était pas de la part de Kuroko que le tigre allait obtenir une quelconque aide ! Au contraire, il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à l'enfoncer, sous le regard choqué de cette pauvre Momoi.

« Ouais, c'est ça ! Même que j'ai trébuché dans les escaliers et que je me suis empalé COMME PAR MAGIE sur sa bite ! » Eructa ironiquement Kagami, dont les nerfs commençaient franchement à lâcher.

Manque de bol, son auditoire était particulièrement réceptif... et premier degré... gobant sa tentative de désamorçage comme Aomine avalait les pilule de Viagra, c'est-à-dire avec un peu trop d'entrain et de naïveté.

Le visage de la _manager_ changea littéralement de couleur et elle finit par perdre connaissance, s'écroulant contre un Kagami paniqué, qui la rattrapa _in extremis_. Cependant, cette situation de détresse profonde ne sembla pas émouvoir ni même affecter Kuroko pour autant, puisqu'il enfonça encore le clou, métaphoriquement parlant.

« Tes parents ne t'ont jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas courir dans les escaliers avec un objet pointu, Kagami-kun ? C'est un coup à se faire vraiment mal, la preuve, Aomine-kun t'a troué la peau. »

« Je l'avais déjà ce trou Kuroko j'te signale, et ce, même avant qu'Aomine ne passe par ici hein, merci bien... ! Mais au lieu de dire des conneries, aide-moi plutôt avec ton amie, bordel ! Parce que là je crois qu'elle vient de faire un bon malaise ! »

« Amène-la par ici. » Indiqua le fantôme, lui faisant signe de l'allonger sur l'estrade qui menait aux coulisses. « Je vais chercher Midorima-kun. »

Midorima ? Quel rapport ? Mais bon, à ce stade, Kagami n'était plus ni en mesure de se plaindre, ni même étonné par les lubies de Kuroko. Il s'exécuta donc sagement, soulevant aisément Momoi telle une poupée de chiffon désarticulée. Mais il installa tout de même la rose le plus confortablement possible, la tête sur ses propres genoux. Et puis merde, où était le brun quand on avait besoin de lui !? Après tout, Momoi était SA _manager_ ! Comment se faisait-il qu'il l'ait abandonnée de la sorte ?

Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si Aomine avait encore été dans les parages et... bon sang, le basané allait lui en vouloir encore plus, s'il découvrait que Kagami avait fait s'évanouir sa protectrice ! Or, le rouge n'avait vraiment pas besoin de jeter davantage d'huile sur le feu de la rancœur d'Aomine à son égard... La situation était déjà suffisamment tendue entre eux sans en rajouter...

Heureusement, les secours ne tardèrent pas, puisque Kuroko revient rapidement accompagné de Midorima comme promis. Le vert soupira et il sortit une petite lampe de poche de l'intérieur de sa veste, avant d'ouvrir l'oeil de Momoi de force, si on pouvait l'exprimer ainsi, en relevant sa paupière, puis, il envoya le faisceau à l'intérieur pour vérifier si la pupille se dilatait en réaction à la lumière. En tout cas, Midorima se montra très pro, comme s'il avait l'habitude de traiter pareils cas. Enfin, avec les Miracles, ça n'aurait rien d'étonnant : ils devaient en effet très souvent se fourrer dans toutes sortes de bourbiers...

« Ca va, rien de grave, elle va s'en remettre. Kuroko, tu veux bien aller me chercher le petit flacon sur mon pupitre ? »

« J'y vais tout de suite. » Acquiesça le fantôme, en disparaissant à nouveau.

« Et sinon, que s'est-il passé ? »

« Kuroko ne t'a pas dit ? Hmm... ben... je crois qu'elle a eu un choc émotionnel... si on veut... »

« Ca ne m'étonne pas. Je n'arrête pas de dire à tous ces abrutis qu'elle est plus fragile qu'elle n'en a l'air, mais Aomine en particulier, prend un plaisir malsain à la maltraiter ! »

« C-c'est vrai ? Mais cette fois... ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute... enfin... seulement de manière indirecte quoi, puisqu'il n'était pas là quand elle a perdu connaissance... » Le défendit tout de même Kagami, par souci d'honnêteté.

« Momoi est très émotive. A la moindre contrariété, elle a tendance à avoir du mal à se contrôler, surtout en ce moment. »

 _Surtout en ce moment ?_

Pourquoi « _surtout en ce moment_ » ? Qu'est-ce que c'était sensé signifier ? Cette affirmation interpella Kagami, mais il s'abstint pourtant de tout commentaire. Après tout, ça ne le regardait pas. Et puis, il supposa que s'occuper d'un grand dadais comme Aomine ne devait, effectivement, pas être de tout repos. Normal que la rose finisse par craquer, même un moine bouddhiste ne pourrait supporter un tel supplice éternellement !

« Alors elle devrait demander à chaperonner un autre acteur. Même un type comme Akashi n'est pas assez cruel pour le lui refuser, je suppose. »

« Et bien, détrompe-toi. Akashi déteste revenir sur ses décisions et ce, même aux détriments d'une vie humaine. Cependant, dans le cas de Momoi et d'Aomine, il n'a rien à voir avec leur situation. En effet, ces deux-là se connaissent depuis le lycée. »

« Tiens donc... »

En voilà une information qu'elle était potentiellement intéressante ! Bizarre que Kuroko ne lui en ait pas parlé, enfin, il avait peut-être oublié ou comptait le faire dans un moment plus propice.

« C'est Aomine qui a imposé Momoi en tant qu'agent et Akashi n'a pas eu son mot à dire. Pour être franc, il l'a même acceptée à contrecoeur, étant donné que Momoi n'est pas une professionnelle du milieu à la base. »

« Vraiment ? »

Voilà qui était... très étrange... Aomine aurait donc imposé Momoi à Akashi ? Et non seulement ce dernier avait accepté, mais en plus, Momoi n'était pas vouée à exercer le métier de _manager_ au départ ? Kagami était véritablement tenté d'en apprendre plus au contact de Midorima, qui semblait savoir beaucoup de choses, mais Kuroko revint justement près d'eux à ce moment-là. Pourtant, les paroles du vert continuèrent à le turlupiner... Qu'avait-il bien voulu dire par « _surtout en ce moment_ » ? Serait-il au courant de quelque chose que tous les autres ignoraient ? Et pourquoi lui seulement, d'abord ?

Argh... Kagami réalisa qu'il commençait à se poser beaucoup trop de questions...

A propos de quelque chose qui ne le concernait pas. Car même s'il avait promis d'aider Kuroko, le tigre ne pouvait tout simplement pas se permettre de patauger dans la vie privée de chacun des Miracles. Il se devait de conserver une certaine distance salutaire, pour lui, comme pour eux.

« Tiens Midorima-kun, voici le flacon que tu m'as demandé. »

Le vert fit signe à Kagami de bien redresser la rose et il déboucha ensuite le petit récipient, faisant respirer son contenu à Momoi. Anticipant de possibles questions, il y répondit avant même qu'elles ne soient posées :

« Ce sont des sels. Rien de dangereux, ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle devrait se réveiller dans quelques secondes. »

Et effectivement, la prédiction du fanatique d' _Oha Asa_ se vérifia rapidement, puisque la jeune femme revint à elle, un peu _groggy_ malgré tout.

« Fiiiou... vous nous avez fichu une sacrée frousse ! » Lâcha Kagami, au comble du soulagement.

« Dai-chan... ? » Appela t-elle faiblement.

« Je vais te conduire à lui, Momoi-san. Tu peux marcher seule ? Sinon, appuie-toi sur moi. » Proposa galamment le plus petit des Miracles.

La rose acquiesça docilement et elle passa un bras autour de l'épaule de Kuroko pour ne pas tomber. Kagami et Midorima restèrent seuls, les regardant s'éloigner.

« Merci... d'être intervenu si vite. » Rougit un peu Kagami, que le vert séduisait toujours autant. On est fan ou on ne l'est pas.

« Pas de quoi. J'ai toujours ce genre de sels sur moi lors des conventions. Il y a souvent des jeunes filles qui s'évanouissent à cause de l'émotion ou de la foule. »

« T'as l'air de t'y connaître en tout cas. Ca a marché tout de suite ! »

« C'est parce que j'étais médecin avant de me lancer dans l'industrie du X. »

« Hein ? » S'étonna Kagami.

Mais finalement, au vu de ce à quoi il venait d'assister, ça faisait plutôt sens. Enfin... passer de l'un à l'autre de ces deux domaines, c'était un sacré grand écart quand même ! Ce qui rendait Midorima d'autant plus intriguant... Car autant pour Kise, bon, de mannequin à acteur, il n'y avait qu'un pas, puisque cela restait dans le domaine artistique, mais de docteur à hardeur, c'était déjà plus... insolite... ! Mais bon, finalement, c'était comme lui quelque part. Cela leur faisait un point commun : ils étaient passés de deux professions intellectuelles à une plus... physique.

« Je suppose que cela doit paraître difficile à croire. Mais c'est pourtant la vérité vraie. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à ch... »

« … Je ne tiens pas à en parler. » Le coupa Midorima. « J'avais mes raisons, c'est tout. »

« Hmm... d'accord. En tout cas, je comprends mieux pourquoi Kuroko est allé te chercher sans hésiter. »

Bien entendu, cette réponse ne satisfaisait pas du tout Kagami, qui trouvait l'ex-médecin d'autant plus énigmatique. Mais cela contribuait également à son charme et cela donna justement une idée à Kagami.

« … Ce qui veut sûrement dire que tu es habilité à m'ausculter, j'imagine ? Puisque j'ai eu des rapports sexuels avec Aomine sans protection, je voudrai m'assurer de n'avoir rien attrapé, tu comprends.. »

Bien entendu, Kagami – tout comme Midorima – était au courant qu'un test sanguin valide (c'est-à-dire datant de moins de trois jours), était obligatoire pour pouvoir tourner. Les acteurs s'y soumettaient sans broncher régulièrement, afin de s'assurer de n'être porteurs d'aucune infection ou maladie qu'ils pourraient transmettre à leurs partenaires. Le médecin ferma les yeux, sans pouvoir retenir un sourire en coin.

« Pourquoi pas ? Mais si le test s'avère positif – et il le sera, eu égard au manque d'hygiène notoire d'Aomine - je serai obligé de t'assainir à ma manière. » Prévint-il.

« Oh... tu comptes me faire une INJECTION de médicament ? » Murmura sensuellement le rouge.

« Non, je n'INOCULE jamais directement les remèdes, parce que je ne possède pas assez d'anticorps pour cela. Néanmoins, je pourrai te VACCINER avec mes seringues personnelles. »

« Ah oui, tu en as une sacrée collection, d'ailleurs. Je les ai vues dans tes films. » Sourit Kagami.

« J'en reçois quasi quotidiennement de nouvelles à essayer de la part de laboratoires. Je pourrai en utiliser une toute neuve sur toi, bien que je fasse systématiquement désinfecter et stériliser mes ustensiles usagés. »

« Avec plaisir... Hmm... je veux dire... c'est vous le médecin et moi le patient, je vous fais confiance quant au traitement que vous jugerez bon de me prescrire. » S'amusa Kagami.

« Nous verrons bien quel traitement sur mesure je peux trouver pour vous. »

« Ca ne me dérange pas d'en essayer PLUSIEURS avant de trouver le plus adapté... Je n'ai rien contre jouer les cobayes entre vos mains. » _Expertes_... se retint d'ajouter le tigre, totalement sous le charme.

Midorima avait une prestance qu'Aomine ne possédait pas et pour cause, le second était beaucoup plus animal, agissant à l'instinct, là où Midorima semblait posséder plus de retenue. Ce qui était loin de déplaire au tigre. Il s'imaginait d'ailleurs assez bien Midorima le dompter avec une cravache ou tout autre objet contondant de son choix...

Mais alors qu'il se laissait aller à la rêverie, Kagami sentit qu'on tirait avec insistance sur son pantalon.

Pas très loin d'une certaine partie de son anatomie très sensible et accessoirement, constituant son gagne-pain.

Ce qui le fit évidemment sursauter, avec le courage d'une adolescente face à une énorme mygale velue.

« AAAAAAAHHH ! »

« Kagami-kun. »

« Bon sang Kuroko ! T'as failli m'tuer et c'est pas la première fois ! Ca t'amuse ou quoi ? »

« Je dois dire que oui. Mais ce n'est pas question. Je suis venu t'informer qu'Akashi-kun était arrivé. »

« Oh. »

« Les dédicaces sont terminées et apparemment, nos concurrents du Studio Teiko vont faire une annonce publique en conférence de presse, alors Akashi-kun s'est déplacé vers la scène centrale pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Ca te dirait de t'y rendre avec moi ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Il faut que je vois Akashi de toute façon pour discuter des termes de mon contrat. »

« Bonne idée. Akashi-kun sera peut-être plus accessible et disposé à négocier dans un contexte moins formel. »

« Ok, ça se tente ! Passe devant, j'te suis. Tu viens avec nous Midorima ? »

« Non, je vais plutôt aller veiller sur Momoi. Tu l'as ramenée vers le stand de dédicaces Kuroko ? »

« Oui, pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir et se reposer. Kise-kun est allé lui chercher de l'eau fraîche aussi, parce que je lui ai dit qu'elle avait eu un coup de chaud. »

« D'accord, j'y retourne alors. Je n'ai pas envie de la laisser seule aux mains de cet imbécile heureux de Kise. C'est de calme qu'elle a besoin dans son état, pas des piaillements incessants de cette pie bavarde blonde ! »

Le vert quitta l'estrade le premier et Kagami suivit docilement Kuroko, en se frayant difficilement un passage parmi la foule qui s'était attroupée devant la scène centrale. Heureusement, il repéra facilement le Chef des Gremlins, en la personne d'Akashi, qui, malgré ses lunettes de soleil et son costume sombre, ne passait pas franchement inaperçu auprès des deux gorilles qui lui servaient de gardes du corps. Murasakibara aussi était là, main plongé dans un paquet de chips aux proportions gargantuesques. (Kagami ignorait qu'il en existait d'ailleurs d'aussi gros) Mais il fallait au moins cela pour satisfaire l'appétit de l'ogre. Inévitablement, cette scène lui fit repenser à ce qu'avait dit Aomine, un peu plus tôt, comparant victuailles et décolleté bien garni...

…

Quel irrécupérable gros beauf'...

D'ailleurs, où était-il passé celui-là ? Le brun ne se trouvait en effet pas auprès de Momoi, d'après ce que Kuroko avait dit. Peut-être avait-il abandonné lâchement sa manager, en s'enfuyant la queue entre les jambes (ou le canon de son tank), dès qu'il avait appris l'arrivée d'Akashi. Aomine ne devait pas tellement tenir à se faire sermonner par son patron, ce qu'on pouvait difficilement lui reprocher.

Kuroko d'abord, puis finalement Kagami parvinrent à se hisser au niveau du rouge... qui se trouvait étrangement abrité sous une ombrelle... Lubie de sa part ou peur réelle de bronzer à cause du feu des projecteurs, nul ne pouvait le dire, bien que la seconde explication n'étonnerait même pas Kagami.

Ce type était un vampire.

Ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Après tout, il passait son temps à vampiriser ses employés.

Sauf que ce n'était pas leur sang qu'il pompait en guise de fluide corporel vital, mais un autre, moins coloré.

En tout cas, ça n'avait pas l'air de le chagriner plus que ça d'être en train de gêner tout le monde à cause de son ombrelle déployée en intérieur. On reconnaissait bien là l'excentrique et capricieux Empereur du X.

Sur scène s'étaient rassemblés tous les acteurs du Studio Teiko et Kiyoshi salua Kagami, qui fit un peu profil bas, pour ne pas qu'Akashi remarque quoi que ce soit de suspect. En effet, Akashi risquait de lui tomber dessus s'il apprenait que le tigre avait copiné avec l'ennemi...

Assis au milieu, entouré de ses acteurs, se tenait un beau brun, plutôt banal, mais mignon quand même que Kagami identifia comme étant le _big boss_ du studio concurrent.

 _Nijimura Shuzo_.

Son regard dur comme l'acier et empli d'une détermination inflexible résonna immédiatement en Kagami. Ouep, ce type inspirait le respect. Mais pas la peur, contrairement au machiavélique et imprévisible Akashi.

Au poignet de celui-ci, Kagami remarqua un bracelet aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, qui lui rappela bizarrement quelque chose...

La conférence de presse commença doucement, au son des questions courtoises et pas très imaginatives des journalistes présents. Kagami en profita pour se rapprocher encore d'Akashi et lui souffler quelques mots à l'oreille, tandis que les hostilités peinaient à réellement se lancer chez leurs adversaires.

« Akashi... bonjour... je... j'ai réfléchi au contrat et... »

Le tigre marqua une pause. Il ne voulait pas mêler Kuroko à tout cela et lui faire risquer sa place, alors il préféra partiellement dissimuler son implication, dans la négociation des termes de son contrat.

« … ma _manager_ est également d'accord avec moi sur le fait que vous ne me proposez pas suffisamment. Bien-sûr, le salaire est très attractif pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas encore fait ses armes au Japon, mais je suis tout de même loin d'être un débutant. De plus, c'est vous qui vous avez vraiment besoin de moi et non l'inverse. Je pense donc que cela vaut bien un effort financier de votre part, ainsi que l'aménagement de certaines conditions exclusives et avantages personnels. » Annonça calmement Kagami.

Le but n'était bien entendu pas de se mettre Akashi à dos, mais simplement de négocier des termes avantageux pour les deux partis, ce qui les mettrait sur un pied d'égalité, nécessaire à toute relation professionnelle.

Mais alors qu'Akashi s'apprêtait à rabattre le caquet de ce jeune impudent, il fut interrompu par les paroles de son concurrent le plus acharné...

« … C'est pourquoi je vous demande d'accueillir avec tous les honneurs qui lui sont dus notre nouvelle recrue, j'ai nommé _Haizaki_ _Shogo_ ! »

Le visage d'ordinaire imperturbable d'Akashi se déforma en un rictus contrarié et Kagami parvint à capter le regard de Kuroko qui semblait lui crier silencieusement « _C'est le moment où jamais !_ » Le tigre comprit donc que si la négociation était alors très mal engagée jusqu'ici, à elle seule cette annonce venait de faire basculer basculer le rapport de force en sa faveur.

« Haizaki-san, pourquoi avoir quitté le Studio Kiseki ? » Attaqué une des journalistes, après la présentation de l'acteur qui venait de faire son entrée en scène.

« On raconte que vous ne vous entendiez pas avec leur nouvelle recrue, Kise Ryota, qui aurait grignoté vos parts de marché et que cela aurait engendré des tensions entre vous et Akashi Seijuro, votre ancien patron ! » Affirma un confrère, sans laisser le temps au dénommé Haizaki de répondre.

Un grand brun athlétique à l'air sournois et au _look_ de mauvais garçon., dont le visage dur n'inspirait pas confiance à Kagami. Il se dégageait de lui exactement la même impression que d'Hanamiya. Leur regard était noir, sans compassion.

« Tsss... j'emmerde Kise et surtout j'emmerde le Studio des Miracles ! » Répliqua dédaigneusement l'acteur qui s'était saisi du micro tenu par Mibuchi.

« C'est pour cela que vous avez changé d'apparence et opté pour les nattes et les cheveux noirs ? Est-ce votre façon à vous de vous détacher de votre ancienne appartenance au Studio Kiseki ? »

« … Ou est-ce un moyen de vous acheter une nouvelle crédibilité dans le milieu ? » Asséna un _reporter_ à lunettes.

« Vous savez c'qu'on prétend : que la première chose que fait une femme qui divorce, c'est de changer de coupe de cheveux pour tourner la page... » Exposa énigmatiquement Haizaki.

Bon alors, deux choses.

La première, c'était que cet Haizaki semblait plutôt jouir d'une certaine notoriété dans le milieu du film pour adultes. Ce n'était de toute évidence pas un _rookie,_ l'attitude agressive des journalistes et les réactions toutes aussi véhémentes du brun semblant abonder en ce sens. Et apparemment, Haizaki avait travaillé pour Akashi... Kagami se rappela que l'un des acteurs de Teiko avait fait allusion au fait qu'ils allaient bientôt accueillir un nouveau collègue d'ailleurs, ce qui venait effectivement de se confirmer.

Mais surtout, la seconde et plus cruciale information sans doute, fut pour Kagami d'apprendre que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Akashi jouait à la chaise musicale avec ses protégés... Haizaki semblait en avoir fait les frais, bien avant peut-être Aomine...

« Quelle était la nature exacte de vos relations avec Akashi-san et à partir de quand est-elle devenur conflictuelle ? Vous a t-il licencié abusivement ou avez-vous pris la décision de quitter le Studio Kiseki de votre propre gré ? »

« On parle d'un chèque d'un montant de deux millions de yens. C'est une coquette somme pour vous pousser à la démission ! »

« Maudits grattes-papiers de _tabloïds_... tout justes bons à colporter des ragots... » Cracha Akashi entre sa mâchoire serrée par la colère.

« Haizaki-san, l'arrivée de Kise au sein du Studio Kiseki a remis en cause votre place de titulaire et vous avez violemment réagi. Est-ce également la raison pour laquelle vous vous êtes mis tous vos anciens collègues à dos ? Des rumeurs tenaces circulent sur le fait qu'Aomine vous aurait physiquement molesté, afin de défendre l'honneur de Kise ! Est-ce vrai ? »

Le cliquetis des _flashs_ aveuglants d'appareils photos accompagnaient les questions qui s'enchaînaient sans temps mort, pour à chaque fois le même résultat : Haizaki répondait à côté ou les balayait d'une réplique aussi acerbe que vague. On sentait beaucoup de ressentiment dans ses paroles, mais aussi dans son ton. Plusieurs fois, le mot « _trahison_ » fut même lâché. Et plus il revenait dans la bouche d'Haizaki et plus Kagami perdait sa déjà maigre confiance en Akashi. Car si le tigre signait sous le label des Miracles, qu'est-ce qui lui garantissait qu'Akashi n'essayerait pas de se débarrasser de lui ou de le remplacer plus tard, comme il l'avait fait avec Haizaki et comme il le planifiait actuellement pour Aomine ?

Les questions s'emballaient, mais pas autant que le cerveau de Kagami...

L'américain ne voulait pas qu'on se débarrasse de lui comme d'un jouet cassé, lorsqu'Akashi déciderait qu'il avait trop servi. Il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin et traversé l'océan pour connaître une fin aussi amère...

Et encore une fois, Kagami souhaitait battre Aomine sur son propre terrain et à la régulière. Pas en le remplaçant. Pas en l'évinçant. Il y devait bien y avoir assez de place pour qu'ils puissent coexister sans se gêner, non ?

Mais alors que le protégé d'Alex était en proie au doute, Akashi posa une main sur son épaule.

« Taiga, suis-moi. Nous allons te trouver un micro. »

« Heu quoi... ? »

« Viens par ici, écartons-nous un peu de toute cette plèbe... »

Encore un peu engourdi par le train de ses propres pensées, Kagami le suivit machinalement, sans trop se méfier. Le rouge l'entraîna à l'écart, sans Kuroko.

Evidemment, sans Kuroko.

Parce que même si les deux hommes avaient fait en sorte de ne pas se parler devant le maître incontesté des coups bas, Akashi s'était sûrement douté de quelque chose. Et puis, Kuroko n'avait-il pas promis d'interférer auprès du grand patron en sa faveur ? Si ça se trouvait, c'était peut-être même déjà fait et il n'avait pas eu le temps d'en informer Kagami, profitant du laps de temps où il s'était absenté pour alpaguer Akashi.

« Taiga, j'ai besoin de toi. Si tu acceptes de parler dans ce micro et de jouer le jeu, j'accepterai sans condition toutes tes requêtes. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Pourquoi feriez-vous cela ? » S'étonna un peu Kagami de ce soudain sursaut de mansuétude.

Et encore plus qu'Akashi l'appelle carrément par son prénom, ce qui était franchement flippant à entendre !

« Peu importe la raison. Tout ce que tu auras à faire, c'est de suivre mes instructions. »

« Non, je veux savoir avant d'accepter. »

Le rouge soupira, visiblement peu ravi de la curiosité déplacée de Kagami.

« Très bien. Nijimura vient de frapper un grand coup en annonçant le recrutement d'Haizaki et il est en train de tirer la couverture médiatique sur lui. Je n'aime pas cela et tu peux aisément comprendre pourquoi, j'imagine ? »

« Je crois que oui... Vous voulez être au centre de l'attention exclusive de tous ces journaleux, j'ai bon ? »

« En effet. Or, pour ce faire, je suis obligé de faire une déclaration tellement forte, qu'elle éclipsera totalement le petit tour de passe-passe grotesque de Nijimura. Tu me suis toujours ? »

« Laissez-moi deviner : vous désirez annoncer mon recrutement de manière officielle. »

« C'est exact. L'effet de surprise n'en sera que plus efficace, qu'absolument personne n'était au courant, étant donné que je n'étais même pas sensé prendre la parole en public cette année. Mais si je ne réagi pas tout de suite, Nijimura va gagner la bataille et prendre une longueur d'avance conséquente, ce que je ne peux décemment pas permettre. Et toi non plus, j'en suis certain. »

« Et pour quelle raison, exactement ? Pourquoi devrais-je me sentir concerné par vos obscurs desseins ? »

« Mais parce qu'ils te concernent, bien évidemment. Enfin, pas toi directement mais... disons que je pourrai envisager d'accorder un sursis supplémentaire à Daiki, si tu acceptais de coopérer. »

Oh bordel.

Pas ça.

Pas maintenant.

Du chantage !

Un odieux chantage !

« J'ai bien compris que son éviction potentielle était source d'inquiétude pour toi. Mais il ne dépend que de toi que j'y remédie. »

« ... »

« Oh allons, pas la peine de t'enfermer dans un tel mutisme, car je suis persuadé que c'était l'une des clauses que tu comptais négocier dans ton contrat. Je n'ai fait que l'anticiper, c'est tout. A toi de voir. »

« Ksss... vous faites comme si vous me donniez le choix, mais en réalité, je ne l'ai pas vraiment si je veux pouvoir sauver la tête d'Aomine... »

« En affaires, l'important c'est de faire croire à l'autre que la décision lui appartient. »

« Mais en substance, ce que vous êtes en train de me dire, c'est qu'il ne s'agit que d'une illusion. »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui fixe les règles. Au fond, je ne suis qu'une victime, comme toi. Mais une victime avec plus de pouvoir et de choix. Vois plutôt en ma proposition une allégorie de notre si beau métier : tout est faux. Ce n'est qu'une illusion, comme tu l'as si bien dit. Il s'agit simplement de faire croire aux autres que c'est vrai. Toi aussi tu mens aux spectateurs et tu te sers d'eux au final. »

Ce qui au départ semblait être un avantage pour Kagami venait de se retourner contre lui. Il n'était pas réellement en position de force pour exiger des garanties d'Akashi et ne pouvait donc compter que sur sa bonne foi.

« Si j'accepte, vous promettez de lâcher la grappe d'Aomine ? Quelques temps, au moins, pour qu'il puisse se remettre d'aplomb ! »

Coincé, il était coincé. Pourtant, Akashi était venu le voir en tant que proie blessée, mais au final, le véritable prédateur n'était pas celui qu'on croyait.

Le lion en avait encore sous le pied.

« Hmm... c'est une requête assez vague, mais j'y consens né as ma parole.»

La parole d'un menteur éhonté.

Voilà tout ce qu'était parvenu à obtenir Kagami.

C'était une bien maigre victoire, mais c'était tout ce à quoi Kagami pouvait se raccrocher en l'état ? En espérant que le mot « _promesse_ » possède encore un sens et surtout, une valeur pour quelqu'un à l'âme aussi noire que son bourreau.

« Dans ce cas, c'est d'accord, je marche dans la combine... »

« Fort bien, tu n'auras pas à le regretter. J'aime les employés dociles et raisonnable, Taiga. Tu vois, c'est justement ce que n'était pas Shogo. On ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, même quand on lui offrait un doigt par pure générosité, il réclamait un bras, en essayant d'arracher notre jambe en même temps. Mais toi, tu ne feras pas ce genre d'erreur grossière, n'est-ce pas ? » Murmura le rouge en lui attrapant le menton pour l'obliger à le fixer dans les yeux.

« Je vais demander à ce que l'on amène un micro et toi, tu vas apprendre par cœur le petit texte que j'ai rédigé, pendant ce temps. Nous devons faire vite et intervenir avant la fin de leur discours, afin de leur couper l'herbe sous le pied, si nous voulons être pleinement efficaces. »

Et de là, l'Empereur sortit trois cartons de l'intérieur des manches de sa veste de créateur, sous le regard médusé de Kagami.

Ah ouais.

Kagami s'était donc fait avoir à ce point EN BEAUTE.

Il n'avait vraiment rien vu venir.

En revanche, Akashi, lui, venait de prouver qu'il avait tout prévu. Le chantage, d'abord. Puis l'acceptation. Il avait même déjà rédigé en vitesse une petite allocution toute prête à l'emploi et ce, avant même de connaître la réponse de l'autre rouge !

Le tigre n'était qu'un pigeon en réalité...

* * *

Et tout se déroula ensuite comme Akashi l'avait planifié.

Tout d'abord, ils interrompirent la conférence des membres de Teiko, à l'aide du micro qu'Akashi avait dégoté.

L'attention des journalistes se reporta instantanément sur eux.

Durant son discours débité comme un robot, Kagami capta plusieurs fois le regard impénétrable d'Akashi, qui semblait pourtant lui donner des indications de ton et de placement. Kagami s'y conforma sans chercher à se rebeller. L'américain savait que ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Un peu comme un pansement qu'on arrache : il faut y aller d'un coup sec, sans hésitation et serrer les fesses en espérant que ça passe. Ben là, c'était pareil, même principe. Il fallait prendre sur soi et ne rien laisser filtrer.

Finalement, ça ressemblait au porno.

Enfin...

On lui demandait de mentir parfois.

Car même si la plupart du temps, il prenait du plaisir, il y avait bel et bien des moments où c'était nettement plus compliqué. Lorsque la fille ne lui plaisait pas, par exemple ou encore quand le mec qui jouait au petit train avec lui se montrait un peu trop brutal envers son fessier délicat.

Toujours était-il qu'il n'eut aucun mal à donner le change. Les journalistes japonais semblaient friands de _scoops_ et détenir ainsi l'exclusivité de la présentation (imprévue) de Kagami semblait les satisfaire plus que de raison. Le nouvel étalon des Miracles suscita bien vite des convoitises Oublié Haizaki (qui de plus, était déjà connu dans le circuit) et bienvenue à Kagami Taiga, le plus jeune acteur masculin du milieu ! La presse tenta bien de lui poser quelques questions, mais Akashi en personne les renvoya dans les cordes, car il était dans l'intérêt du chef d'entreprise de laisser planer le mystère sur sa nouvelle recrue. Cela faisait partie de sa stratégie de laisser grimper la curiosité et les spéculations, sans leur apporter une réponse claire et nette. L'intérêt des journalistes pour Kagami se prolongerait ainsi et durerait dans le temps, ce qui constituerait un excellent tremplin pour son nouveau poulain.

Ce stratagème déloyal ne plaisait pas franchement à Kagami, mais il n'avait d'autre choix que de l'exécuter pour respecter sa part du contrat... contrat qu'il n'avait même pas encore signé... quelle erreur ! Il n'y avait donc plus qu'à espérer qu'Akashi tiendrait ses engagements malgré tout.

Rien n'était moins sûr cependant, mais Kagami voulait croire qu'en ayant rangé ses griffes et montré pattes blanches, il était rentré dans les bonnes grâces du fantasque PDG.

Parce que c'était le seul moyen de sauver Aomine...

* * *

La conférence se passa à la vitesse de l'éclair et sans accro', pour le plus grand bonheur d'Akashi. On ne pouvait hélas en dire autant de Kagami, qui se sentait vidé. Pas facile de ne pas gaffer, surtout lorsque que l'on n'a eu que cinq minutes (à tout casser) pour se préparer... Mais l'Américain s'en était malgré tout bien sorti. Akashi semblait satisfait et la presse ne parlait plus que de lui, n'était-ce pas là l'essentiel ?

Malgré tout, Kagami n'était pas rassuré. Il craignait pour la suite des événements.

Ce que lui confirma Kuroko aussitôt que Kagami descendit de l'estrade où il avait donné sa première « _interview_ », enfin, si on voulait... car ça ressemblait plus à une mascarade montée de toutes pièces et organisée par Akashi...

« Tu n'aurais jamais du accepter. Maintenant, tu as perdu le peu pouvoir que tu avais sur lui. » Enonça Kuroko d'une voix parfaitement neutre, mais pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre qu'il en voulait à son allié.

« Je sais que je t'ai déçu. Mais il m'a fait une proposition que je n'ai pas pu refuser. »

« J'espère qu'il t'a promis un beau chèque pour te mettre dans sa poche. »

« N-non... il ne s'agissait pas d'argent... J'suis pas une de ces marionnettes corrompues. Pas encore. Tu dois me croire ! »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Ecoute. J'ai fait ce que je pensais être le meilleur pour notre plan, car malheureusement, le temps joue contre nous, ce que tu sembles oublier ! »

« Notre plan ? Quel plan ? Tu veux toujours en faire partie ? »

« Bien-sûr ! »

« Tu crois peut-être que je vais te laisser m'aider à présent que je t'ai vu manger dans la main d'Akashi comme tu viens de le faire ? »

« Kuroko ! Je te jure que ce n'est pas c'que... »

« Espèce de cuve à sperme pleine qui déborde ! » Les coupa sans ménagement une voix familière.

Kagami se tendit comme un piquet.

Pas lui, putain, pas lui... Le tigre le pensait déjà parti. Mais s'il était là et qu'il beuglait des insanités à son encontre, c'était qu'il avait tout entendu de son discours avec Akashi.

Aomine.

Kagami n'avait même pas besoin de se retourner vers lui pour savoir qu'il était en colère. Mais la vérité, c'était que le rouge n'avait rien à se reprocher ! Au contraire, il avait carrément sauvé la mise au bleu, sauf que ce dernier ne voudrait certainement rien entendre. De même que Kuroko, hélas...

Cependant, Kagami fit face à son agresseur pour tenter de le calmer et de lui expliquer la situation.

Mauvaise idée dans tous les cas, parce que, quand bien même Aomine le laisserait en placer une et accepterait de le croire, la panthère risquait fort de penser que le tigre avait eu pitié d'elle en lui faisant la charité. Et d'après Kagami, cette interprétation hasardeuse de la part d'Aomine pourrait bien lui coûter extrêmement cher.

« Comment as-tu osé !? »

Le brun le bouscula violemment et Kagami fut obligé de reculer, manquant même de trébucher.

« J'croyais qu'tu voulais pas m'voler ma place sur le trône !? Que t'avais des principes et autres conneries comme ça !? »

« Aomine... je ne... »

« Je sais pas c'qui me retient de t'écraser mon poing dans la gueule ! Akashi ne voudra sûrement plus de toi, si je t'abîme assez ! »

« S'il te plaît, je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais j'ai... »

« Oh, mais je sais ! R-I-E-N ! Y a RIEN qui m'retient de te démolir la tronche justement ! »

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, Aomine se rua sur lui comme un fauve.

D'habitude, la panthère fuit l'affrontement face au tigre, préférant même lui abandonner sa proie fraîchement tuée plutôt que de risquer d'être tuée, justement , par plus gros qu'elle.

Mais pas cette fois.

Cela faisait déjà deux fois en une seule journée qu'ils manquaient de se battre. Il n'y aurait pas de troisième fois.

Le basané, plus nerveux, empoigna Kagami par le col de son haut et il le poussa jusqu'à un mur, sous le regard horrifié et les cris de quelques spectatrices. Même Kuroko ne put rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Mais Kagami ne chercha même pas à se défendre. Par signe de culpabilité ? En tout cas, Aomine l'interpréta ainsi et ce ne fut pas son poing qui partit à la rencontre du visage de Kagami, mais belle et bien sa tête ! BAM ! Coup de boule en pleine face !

Kuroko se positionna entre eux pour les séparer cette fois, voyant qu'Aomine avait mis ses menaces à exécution. Kagami était sonné, heureusement qu'Aomine avait évité son nez mais ça ne faisait tout de même pas du bien. M'enfin, le brun aussi paraissait s'être fait mal. Son front avait cogné brutalement contre celui de Kagami, le fait qu'ils fassent la même taille ne jouant pas du tout en leur faveur sur ce point...

« Laisse-le moi Tetsu ! J'vais m'le faire ! »

« Je croyais que c'était déjà acté Aomine-kun. Tu t'en es même vanté devant Midorima-kun tout à l'heure. »

« ... »

« Et puis, dis quelque chose toi ! Défends-toi bordel de merde ! » Le somma Aomine, en le secouant comme un aventurier de _Koh Lanta_ chamboulerait un cocotier, dans l'espoir d'obtenir une noix.

Mais pas de réaction de la part de Kagami. Il avait pourtant paru si énervé tout à l'heure quand Aomine avait maltraité le malheureux Sakurai, alors c'était à n'y rien comprendre ! Mais Kuroko, lui, avait compris. Kagami ne mentait pas tout à l'heure et le fait qu'il soit prêt à se laisser tabasser par Aomine sans riposter, le prouvait bien. Le rouge endurait. Le rouge subissait. Le rouge ne rendait pas les coups. Il voulait montrer sa bonne foi et sa fiabilité, mais Aomine refusait de la voir. De toute façon, l'acteur vétéran aurait mal réagi quelle que soit l'excuse de Kagami, alors le mieux c'était peut-être encore de garder le silence. Aomine l'aurait frappé de toute façon.

« Aomine-kun, ça suffit, lâche Kagami-kun ! »

« Dire que j'ai failli te croire... t'avais presque réussi à me convaincre que tu étais différent de tous ces jeunes loups qui veulent chasser le vieux chef de meute... Mais en fin de compte, t'es exactement comme eux... »

« Daiki, arrête immédiatement et laisse-le partir ! » Ordonna Akashi d'une voix sèche.

L'empereur, accompagné de sa cour, avait assisté à ce débordement navrant de violence. Et le moins que l'on puisse, c'est qu'il n'était pas content. A contrecoeur, Aomine fut obligé de relâcher de son rival et comme si toute cette situation l'amusait au plus haut point, Akashi s'approcha de Kagami pour lui annoncer de vive voix (et bien à portée d'oreille de tous...) la « bonne » nouvelle :

« Taiga, j'ai décidé que tu tourneras ton bout d'essai avec Aya Mizuno dans quelques jours au studio. Je t'enverrai la date et l'heure prochainement. Tâche de te ménager d'ici là. »

« A-Aya Mizuno ? » Répéta Kagami, incrédule et encore un peu groggy.

LA starlette montante du game ! C'était un véritable honneur que de se la voir attribuée comme première partenaire ! Kagami n'en revenait pas. Le choix d'Akashi n'aurait pas pu être plus favorable ou adapté. Malheureusement, il y en avait un qui se sentait laissé pour compte dans toute cette affaire et ce, malgré que Kagami lui ai généreusement sauvé les fesses. (ce qu'il ignorait toujours cependant.) Il ne se gêna d'ailleurs pas pour le faire savoir.

« Aya Mizuno, rien que ça... eh bah mon cochon... quel privilège... T'es vraiment sûr que j'suis le seul à t'avoir sauté Kagami ? »

« …. »

Le rouge aux sourcils bifides préféra ne pas répondre à la provocation, mais Akashi s'en chargea.

« Et si l'essai s'avère concluant, Taiga tournera avec _Rita Angel_ à la fin du mois. »

« PARDON !? » Eructa carrément Aomine cette fois.

Rita Angel... La plus grande star actuelle féminine... internationale.

Akashi avait fait des pieds et des mains pour l'obtenir !

« Je croyais que c'était moi qui devais jouer avec elle et ses gros tétés ! »

« Oui, en effet, mais j'ai changé d'avis entre temps Daiki. »

Alors là, Kagami était bouche bée. C'était déjà un RÊVE pour les acteurs chevronnés de tourner avec cette fille, alors pour les débutants comme lui, c'était carrément impensable ! Le Graal, la consécration ! Tous les acteurs masculins qui avaient l'honneur de jouer avec « _The Tits Queen_ » voyaient ensuite leur carrière décoller de manière... substantielle.

Et c'était justement une occasion en or pour le studio d'Akashi de pouvoir se faire connaître outre Atlantique en s'imposant définitivement sur la concurrence. Au départ, il avait effectivement convenu que ce serait Aomine son partenaire, parce qu'il était le plus expérimenté des acteurs de la Génération des Miracles, mais l'embauche de Kagami venait de rebattre les cartes en sa défaveur... Cependant, le brun était bien décidé à ne pas laisser par ça !

« Tu peux pas confier un aussi gros coup à Kagami ! C'est qu'un bleu, il va tout foutre en l'air ! Bon sang Akashi, tu sais à quel point j'ai envie de la baiser ! Ca fait des mois que je te tanne avec ça, d'ailleurs, si j'avais pas eu l'idée de te demander de l'inviter bah... ça ne te serait jamais venu à l'esprit ! Cet éclair de génie, c'est à moi qu'tu l'dois, alors t'as pas l'droit d'm'arracher mon trophée des mains comme ça ! J'veux dire, merde, cette meuf fait des trucs absolument surnaturels avec ses seiiiiins putain ! Tu peux pas m'en priver ! »

« Ce ne sont que des seins Daiki, tu espères quoi, qu'ils vont te faire un tour de magie ? » Claqua sèchement Akashi, à deux doigts de lui rappeler que TOUTES les autres actrices avec lesquelles le brun couchait possédaient également deux appendices mammaires et même parfois plus.

Les nichons de Rita Angel n'avaient d'ailleurs rien d'extraordinaires d'après le PDG. Ils n'étaient même pas si gros. Et puis, de toute façon, la fascination de son comparse pour les poitrines féminines le dépassait complètement. Car au final, ne s'agissait-il pas que de deux amas de chair (et/ou de silicone) asymétriques ? On ne pouvait pas grand chose avec, leur principale fonction sexuelle s'apparentant davantage à de l'ornement qu'à une véritable utilité mécanique.

Non, de l'avis d'Akashi, rien ne valait une bonne grosse bite des familles bien juteuse. Comme les seins, il y en avait de toutes formes et de toutes tailles. Mais contrairement à leurs consoeurs féminines, les chibres étaient une source de plaisir incommensurable et immédiat. Parce que bon, à part pour leurs propriétés anti-stress à la malaxation, comme les balles molles basées sur le même principe, Akashi ne comprenait pas en quoi les seins seraient supérieurs aux kékettes... Bon, à part pour allaiter. Quoique lui préférait être suspendu à un autre genre de pis et boire un autre genre de lait.

Mais revenons plutôt à nos moutons. (enfin, à nos fauves...) L'annonce du lion avait fait l'effet d'un boulet de canon chez la panthère et elle était bien décidée à ne pas laisser le tigre venir marcher sur son territoire.

« Akashi ! La réputation du studio dépend de ce partenariat ! Tu peux pas confier une aussi lourde responsabilité à ce peine à jouir, il va tout faire foirer et on passera pour des rigolos ! »

« Il a raison... » Essaya d'intervenir Kagami, conscient qu'il manquait de l'expérience nécessaire pour représenter le Studio des Miracles

« Toi ta gueule, on n't'a pas sonné ! « Le houspilla immédiatement la panthère.

« Heu Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun essayait simplement de t'aider je crois. » Tenta bien Kuroko.

Sans succès.

« Ouais bah s'il veut vraiment m'aider, il n'a qu'à retourner jouer au cowboy et aux indiens au pays du Big Mac ! »

« Malheureusement pour toi Daiki, c'est impossible, parce qu'il a déjà signé son contrat. » Mentit Akashi. « Ce qui veut dire qu'à présent il m'appartient et il devra faire tout ce que je lui demanderai, en tant qu'employeur exclusif. Ne t'en fais pas, tu t'y feras. Il est normal de remplacer une machine obsolète par un modèle plus récent. » Sourit-il avant de s'éloigner avec son escorte.

« Je suis désolé Aomine, c'était pas mon inten- »

« C'est bon Kagami, j'suis tellement habitué aux coups de putes dernièrement, que j'pourrai ouvrir un bordel en Roumanie et j'ai tellement ravalé mes larmes que je pisse carrément des blocs de sels. » Répondit le protégé de Momoi, sur un ton plus calme cette fois.

« Tu exagères Aomine-kun, c'est biologiquement impossible ça. Et je parle bien d'ouvrir une maison close dans ton cas. »

« T'façon, j'm'y attendais Tetsu... La réalité est bien souvent une pute borgne qui vous soufflette d'un revers de sa main gantée de cuir bon marché. »

« Que c'est mélodramatique. »

« Mais si tu crois que j'vais m'laisser enterrer sans même un un dernier coup d'éclat ni une belle gerbe d'oeillets sur ma tombe, tu t'plantes Tai _gay_ ! »

« C'est Taiga, pas Tai _gay_... =w= »

« Peu importe _Hentaiga_ , écoute-moi bien : j'vais faire de ta vie professionnelle un enfer tel que tu vas souhaiter que le bateau qu't'as pris pour v'nir jusqu'ici ait coulé comme le _Titanic_ avant d'arriver à quai ! »

« Rassure-moi : t'es au courant que maintenant on prend l'avion pour se rendre au Japon quand même, hein... ? »

« Laissons tomber Kagami-kun, il est impossible à raisonner lorsqu'il se trouve dans cet état. »

L'argenté attrapa le tigre par la manche de sa chemine et il le tira dans le sens opposé pour fuir la mauvaise compagnie d'Aomine. Mieux valait ne pas s'entêter et abdiquer, ce qu'Aomine interpréta comme un signe de victoire de sa part.

Mais il ne comptait pas en rester là.

Parce que comme le dit l'adage, « _Si la vie te file des citrons, fais-en une limonade_ » !

Et quel rapport me direz-vous ?

J'en sais rien, mais j'avais envie de placer cette expression depuis un moment, alors comme ça au moins, c'est fait !

Enfin bref, dans le contexte je suppose que ça peut quand même avoir une signification du genre... « _Si tout ne se passe pas comme tu veux et que ton parcours est semé d'obstacle, apprends à en tirer ton parti parce qu'il y a du bon, même dans le mauvais._ » … ?

Ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là.

Le brun dégaina alors sans attendre sa baguette magique pour remédier à cet injuste coup du sort, aka... son téléphone portable dernier cri (gracieusement offert par un sponsor généreux) et il composa le numéro de sa chère manager...

« Allô Satsuki... ? ... Dis, tu pourrais te renseigner sur quand Trucmuche Mizuko... Ouais, Mizuno, c'est ça, exactement... bref, quand est-ce qu'elle est sensée passer au studio ? Tu connais son manager, je crois ? Ah ok... Parfait... Nan, pour rien, j'suis juste curieux. Tu penses que tu pourrais m'avoir cette info... ? J'aimerai bien tourner avec elle. Hmm... bon ok, d'accord, c'était pas sympa d'la traiter de pute au rabais la dernière fois, j'le concède, mais cette conne m'avait mordu la bite par inadvertance ! Nan mais t'as pas idée à quel point c'est désagréable ces nanas qui ne entre pas assez leurs canines et qui t'éraflent le gland avec ! Et sans s'excuser en plus ! Tain', j'ai horreur qu'on me raye le casque ! Hein, quoi, comment ça., jsuis qu'un gros rustre.. ? Hey mais elle n'avait qu'à pas commencer ! Bref... arrête de crier et... j'compte sur toi, d'accord ? C'est important... C'est ça. Je t'expliquerai plus tard... Enfin peut-être. Bye. »

Et il raccrocha.

Comme d'habitude, la pauvre Momoi n'avait pas franchement eu l'occasion d'en placer une. Mais pour Aomine, c'était un sacrifice salutaire : moins elle en savait et mieux elle se portait, parce que dans le cas contraire, elle risquait de ne pas approuver ses méthodes et même d'angoisser plus que de raison.

Mais ainsi que le prétend l'adage : « o _n ne fait pas d'omelettes sans casser des œufs_ ». Ce qui en langage Aominesque ne pouvait être qu'une métaphore sexuelle pour signifier qu'« _on ne se débarrasse pas d'un rival sans le castrer au préalable d'un bon coup de pied dans les couilles._ »

… Ce qu'il comptait bien mettre en application avec Kagami...

* * *

 _4 jours plus tard – Studio Kiseki – 14h23_

Kagami avait préféré venir en avance. D'une part, parce qu'il détestait être en retard, mais également parce qu'il aimait mettre à profit le temps dont il disposait pour faire connaissance avec sa partenaire du jour. C'était un rituel auquel il n'aurait dérogé pour rien au monde et cela contribuait à la bonne image de gendre idéal qu'il véhiculait auprès du public et des gens du milieu. Se montrer respectueux de l'actrice avec laquelle il tournait lui semblait être la base du métier. En effet, les filles parlent entre elles et un acteur un peu trop brutal ou doté d'une hygiène douteuse se fait rapidement mettre sur la touche. Et puis, il est toujours bon d'en savoir un minimum sur la personne avec laquelle on partage la vedette, ça garantit une meilleure alchimie à l'écran.

Pour autant, le tigre était tout de même un peu nerveux.

Et pour cause : même s'il ne s'agissait pas de son premier tournage, il avait pourtant conscience que ce bout d'essai allait s'avérer déterminant pour la suite de sa carrière au Japon.

Or, si Kagami voulait pouvoir aider Kuroko dans sa conquête d'unité au sein du studio, le tigre avait tout intérêt à assurer aujourd'hui, parce qu'Akashi n'était pas homme à donner une seconde chance. Kagami devait donc se montrer efficace dès le premier coup.

C'était donc avec tout cette pression sur les épaules qu'il fit son entrée dans l'immense tour de verre ultra moderne.

Il se dirigea vers une des hôtesses, qui le dirigea vers le studio d'enregistrement B23.

Kagami inspira profondément. Il avait sous le bras les derniers résultats de ses tests de dépistage, pratique obligatoire pour chaque acteur entre deux tournages. Apparemment, Akashi possédait d'ailleurs dans la tour son propre laboratoire d'analyses, mais Kagami n'y avait pas eu accès parce qu'il n'avait pas reçu de badge du personnel à temps.

Au fur et à mesure que les étages défilaient sur le cadran digital de l'ascenseur, Kagami sentait son appréhension monter.

Le moment de vérité était arrivé.

S'il échouait maintenant, aux portes de la gloire, jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner.

Alex, son père et maintenant Kuroko, comptaient sur lui.

Depuis l'incident du salon, il n'avait pas revu Aomine...

Par contre, il avait échangé son numéro avec le sympathique petit groupe des « _puceaux sauvages_ » ainsi qu'aimaient à se surnommer eux-mêmes Izuki, Hyuga et Furihata. Pas de nouvelles de Sakurai, cependant, mais Furihata lui avait assuré se charger personnellement de le remettre d'aplomb, mais Kagami pouvait comprendre le traumatisme dont avait souffert le champignon. Lui aussi s'était pris une sacrée bifle et de la part du même odieux individu que Sakurai, en plus.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et il n'eut aucun mal cette fois à trouver le studio B23. D'abord, il commença par saluer toute l'équipe qui peaufinait les installations, puis, il se mit à la recherche de sa partenaire, la dénommée Aya Mizuno.

Kagami ne la connaissait pas, enfin, vaguement, de nom quoi. Mais il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais vu aucune œuvre dans laquelle la starlette jouait. Selon les sources d'Alex, la jeune femme était en train de creuser son trou lentement, mais sûrement, dans la profession. Tout comme lui, elle n'en était encore qu'aux prémices de sa carrière, mais la liste de films dans lesquels elle avait tourné était plutôt impressionnante. Mizuno semblait en effet privilégier la quantité à la qualité. C'était sa méthode à elle pour marquer les esprits : apparaître le plus possible à l'écran afin de ne pas tomber dans l'oubli, ni l'anonymat. Elle n'était donc pas très regardante sur les productions qui l'embauchaient et acceptait fatalement beaucoup de petits rôles peu intéressants et autres pratiques que les actrices plus âgées et expérimentées refusaient habituellement.

Telle était la dure loi du Porno.

Les actrices débutantes ne possédant pas encore leur base solide de fans étaient exploitées et poussées à exécuter contre leur gré toutes sortes de pratiques _borderline_ ou dégradantes, selon le bon vouloir des producteurs. Souvent, elles n'étaient même pas au courant de ce pour quoi elles venaient de signer. On ne leur donnait jamais les détails et mêmes si elles refusaient explicitement une position, les producteurs faisaient en sorte qu'elles craquent. Que ce soit en leur faisant du chantage, menaçant de les faire blacklister dans la profession toute entière, ou pour les plus chances, en ajoutant quelques zéro derrière le gros chiffre écrit sur le chèque.

Or, plus la pauvre victime... heu fille semblait se demander ce qu'elle faisait là à cause de la brutalité qu'elle subissait dans un manque alarmant de consentement, plus le film était un succès.

La plupart des ces starlettes ne duraient pas plus de quelques mois dans la profession et il n'était pas rare qu'elles jettent l'éponge dès le premier tournage. Tournage qui, en général, servait à tester leurs capacités et leurs limites. Rien ne leur était donc épargné et après seulement une dizaine de scènes tournées, les malheureuses actrices devenaient déjà obsolètes. On considérait qu'on les avait déjà trop vues et elles perdaient alors tout l'attrait de la nouveauté. Difficile ensuite de se faire une place durable dans le milieu et de retrouver du travail, hormis au sein de productions de secondes zones, pas très recommandables et qui leur servait des conditions d'exercice souvent déplorables...

Oui, les actrices, surtout au Japon où elles étaient plus de dix-milles et donc, extrêmement majoritaires, ne représentaient que de la chair à canon, dont on se débarrassait sans état d'âme une fois qu'elles avaient trop servi.

Hélas, leur date de consommation – et donc de péremption – était très courte.

De véritables « _serpillères à foutre_ » comme les appelait parfois mentalement Aomine.

Même les gays avaient meilleur réputation dans le milieu, c'était dire. Parce qu'ils restaient avant tout des hommes et donc, toujours supérieurs aux femmes. Sans compter qu'eux au moins avaient la possibilité d'être des « _power bottom_ », contrairement à leurs doubles féminines.

Enfin, Aomine ne plaignait tout de même pas trop les filles du X. Ca avait été le cas un temps et comme ça le faisait systématiquement débander, il se faisait engueuler par les producteurs. Donc, il avait arrêté d'y penser tout simplement, préférant penser que ces nanas un peu paumées savaient exactement où elles mettaient les pieds et que si elles choisissaient d'y rester, c'était parce qu'elles y trouvaient une certaine compensation, qu'elle soit de l'ordre du plaisir ou même financière.

Ce n'était pas son problème et puis, certaines filles arrivaient à tirer leur épingle du jeu, devenant même aussi connues et populaires que leurs collègues hardeurs. Alors pourquoi devrait-il faire preuve de compassion ? Chacun y trouvait son compte selon ses motivations et c'était bien l'essentiel ! Et lui, ça lui permettait de continuer à se vider les burnes avec une fille différente presque à chaque fois. Car en près de vingt-ans de carrière, il n'avait que très rarement fricoté deux fois avec la même fille.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas lui qui fixait les règles, comme adorait également le clamer Akashi. Ce n'était tout de même pas de leur faute si le milieu était pourri et avait fait d'eux des enfoirés de première ! Oui, le croire était sans doute la solution de facilité, mais ça convenait bien à Aomine pour le moment. Il aurait bien le temps de s'intéresser à la cause féminine et même de devenir féministe, pourquoi pas, lorsqu'il serait à la retraite. Ce qui ne saurait tarder, s'il ne trouvait pas une solution pour éjecter définitivement son rival tigré.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'écartèrent et Aomine en sortit, direction... la réserve de matériel.

Là où il était sûr de trouver...

… Midorima...

Pour le vert et son attitude compulsive, passer tous les mercredi à 14h30 très précises à la salle de stockage pour faire un état des lieux des arrivées de la semaine, relevait de l'obligation tacite. Effectivement, le mercredi, c'était jour de livraison au sein du studio et Midorima ne résistait jamais à l'envie – ou plutôt à la petite « routine » qu'il s'était fixée – de venir jeter un coup d'oeil aux derniers ustensiles et accessoires sexuels envoyés par les sponsors et autres marques qui avaient fait leur beurre sur le zizi-panpan.

« … Tu viens voir s'ils ont enfin réussi à créer un prototype de bite bionique à partir du prélèvement de peau que tu leur as faxé pour remplacer celle que t'as perdu en chopant la chtouille le jour où tu t'es fait dépuceler par Tata Odette, la pute unijambiste de Shibuya ? Franchement, tes potes auraient pu te choisir un meilleur cadeau pour tes vingt-huit ans ! »

« Aomine. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Serais-tu par hasard à la recherche d'un vagin artificiel en silicone ? Je crois que nous en avons reçu trois différents aujourd' devrais les prendre pour les ramener chez toi, étant donné que dans peu de temps, plus aucune vraie femme ne voudra faire l'amour avec toi. De toute façon, vu ta sensibilité inférieure à celle d'un orang-outan et tes goûts raffinés, je suis persuadé que tu ne fais déjà plus la différence entre le vrai et le faux. » Répliqua Midorima à égale intensité.

Mais Aomine ne s'en formalisa même pas.

Miracle.

Il se contenta simplement de combler la distance entre lui et l'ancien chirurgien.

Cette attitude pacifique intrigua Midorima.

« Toi... tu as quelque chose à me demander. » Comprit-il alors, perspicace.

« Ouais. Tu t'doutes bien que j'suis pas v'nu ici juste pour le plaisir de voir tes beaux zye... heu tes grosses lunettes de bigleux ! »

« Et donc, que puis-je EVITER de faire pour toi, afin que tu cesses de m'importuner le plus vite possible ? »

« C'est gentil de d'mander ! Figure-toi que j'aurai besoin qu'tu m'dépannes... »

« Dans quel domaine ? Je doute que ce soit d'ordre sexuel, puisque d'après toi je ne suis qu'un eunuque impuissant, comme tu aimes à me le rappeler à chaque occasion... »

« Et pourtant... Bon, voilà, j'me disais qu'tu pourrais me prescrire des petites pilules bleues du bonheur. Parce que tu vois, c'est ballot, mais je ne me trimballe pas constamment avec mon ordonnance sur moi et je l'ai oubliée à la maison. Or, j'en ai vraiment un besoin urgent, parce que j'vais tourner une scène, genre là, dans cinq minutes et que ça m'laisse tout juste deux minutes pour descendre au labo du premier et en demander au type qui tient la pharmacie. Type qui ne m'en filera de toute façon pas sans ordonnance. Alors tu vois, j'suis légèrement comme qui dirait... coincé. »

« Oh. Donc, si je comprends bien, tu es entièrement DEPENDANT de moi sur ce coup... ? »

« On peut dire ça comme ça, même si j'aime pas trop quand t'exagères de cette manière. »

« C'est bel et bien mon jour de chance alors. Oha Asa avait justement prédit une veine exceptionnelle pour les Cancers. Je constate qu'une fois de plus, l'oracle ne s'est pas trompé. »

« Ouais bon, j'ai pas le temps pour tes conneries d'horoscope pour bonnes femmes paranoïaques et ménopausées. Fais-moi cette putain d'ordonnance ! »

« … Tu es au courant que j'ai été radié de l'Ordre des médecins... ? »

« Et alors !? Ca n'empêche pas les autres de te demander des trucs de temps en temps ! Dans ce cas, pourquoi pas moi !? J'sais qu'c'est toi qui t'es occupé de faire des injections de botox dans la bite de Kise ! »

« Pour commencer, pour le pénis, il s'agit d'acide hyaluronique et non d'acide botulique. Et ensuite, désolé de te décevoir, mais je n'ai jamais pratiqué une telle intervention sur Kise. Et si injection il y avait eu, cela aurait été du botox. Et uniquement dans le visage pour conserver sa jeunesse éternelle. »

« Bordel, mais il a à peine vingt-trois ans ce Tartempion ! D'où il a déjà besoin de ce genre de subterfuges !? »

« Sache qu'il n'est jamais trop tôt pour commencer. Mais bien entendu, ce que je viens de te dire ne relève que du domaine de l'hypothétique... »

Pauvre Kise... s'il entendait qu'on l'accusait d'avoir recours à des injections pour ne pas vieillir, nul doute qu'il se ferait des rides sur le champ !

« On s'en fout de Kise ! De toute façon, j'suis pas v'nu pour parler d'lui, alors fais-moi cette foutue ordonnance, que j'puisse me casser d'ici ! »

« Tu es au courant qu'à force de consommer du Viagra, tu vas finir par obtenir l'effet inverse à celui recherché... ? Tu ne devrais veiller à ne pas en abuser. »

« Et toi, t'es plus médecin, alors pas la peine de me sortir le couplet du gentil-docteur-inquiet-pour-son-patient ! D'une, parce que ça te regarde pas c'que j'fais et de deux, c'est juste une petite panne passagère parce que j'suis un peu fatigué en ce moment... Tu vois, vraiment pas d'quoi s'alarmer. »

« Ca, c'est toi qui le dis. » Soupira Midorima, avant de fouiller la poche intérieure de son costume trois pièces. « Tiens. Il ne me reste plus qu'une seule plaquette de 1000. Alors quand tu vas la prendre tout à l'heure, tu la casseras en deux, d'accord ? »

« … L'actrice... ? »

« MAIS NON BOUGRE D'ÂNE BATE ! LA P-A-S-T-I-L-L-E ! C'est elle qu'il faut casser, pas ta partenaire ! Je t'ai donné du 1000 parce que je n'avais pas autre chose, mais c'est du 500 que tu dois prendre ! Il faut donc la diviser en deux ! »

« Oh... d'accord, d'accord... les maths, ça n'a jamais été mon fort... mais heu... admettons que j'oublie de la casser et que je la prenne en entier, ça ferait quoi... ? »

« D'abord, ta verge tomberait, se détachant de ton corps. »

« Naaaaan ? »

« Si. Et ensuite, elle pourrirait. Sur le champ. »

« Waaaah c'est carrément violent ton truc ! J'comprends qu't'aies été radié de la Sorceller... j'veux dire de la Médecine si tu prescrivais des trucs aussi dangereux à tes patients ! »

« Bon maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, laisse-moi finir d'inspecter les reçus et les commandes ! Allez ouste, du balai ! »

« Une dernière chose avant... »

« Quoi encore ? » Soupira à nouveau l'autre acteur en roulant des yeux.

« Comment ça s'fait qu't'aies du Viagra sur toi, vu que t'as plus de bite... ? C'est vrai quoi, à quel usage ça peut bien te servir? Ca revient au même qu'un chauve qui déciderait de s'acheter du shampoing ! »

« … C'est pour dépanner les imbéciles dans ton genre... Allez puisque j'ai répondu, dégage à présent ! »

« Pfff... j'te crois pas ! Dis-moi la vraie raison. »

« Bon d'accord ! Ca sert à dérider un peu mes soumis masculins quand ils sont trop tendus... pour être tendus... »

« J'ai rien compris... »

« Peu importe, ce n'est pas mon problème si tu es stupide ! Maintenant, va t-en immonde CLOPORTE ! Je t'ai assez vu ! »

« Tsss... ok, ok ! Pas la peine de devenir vulgaire ! »

Le brun débarrassa le plancher sans demander son reste. Ou plutôt, il n'avait plus besoin de le demander, puisqu'il l'avait obtenu.

Et avec ça, il comptait bien battre Kagami sur son propre terrain...

« Bonjour, je suis Kagami Taiga... l'acteur avec lequel tu vas tourner aujourd'hui. Enchanté. »

* * *

Une jolie rousse coiffée de couettes hautes et vêtue d'un costume d'écolière bleu marine minimaliste se tourna vers lui. Elle avait des traits fins et ses attributs enfantins lui donnaient l'air un peu plus jeune qu'elle ne l'était réellement, parce que son âge véritable devait tourner autour des vingt-cinq ans bien sentis. Kagami avait l'habitude de tourner avec des actrices et même des acteurs plus âgés que lui, alors ça ne le dérangeait pas. Comme lui-même faisait plus vieux que son âge, ce n'était pas un problème parce la plupart du temps, ses partenaires n'y voyaient que du feu. Seul Aomine avait émis des soupçons lorsque le roux lui avait menti à ce sujet.

Aomine...

Qu'était-il en train de faire actuellement ?

Akashi l'avait-il vraiment gardé dans l'entreprise, comme promis ? Kagami était tout de même parvenu à le faire inscrire noir sur blanc dans son contrat, mais il n'était pas certain que cela ait une quelconque valeur légale. Il ne restait donc plus qu'à croire en la parole d'Akashi...

« Salut, moi c'est Aya ! Tu sais quel est le programme ? »

« Pas vraiment. Vu que c'est seulement un bout d'essai, je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de scénario pré-établi, ce qui veut dire qu'on va devoir improviser. »

« Hmm... ça me va, mais je te préviens, j'ai dit à mon agent « _pas d'anal_ », d'accord ? C'est bon pour toi ? »

« Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. »

La requête de la demoiselle ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Rares étaient les actrices aimant pratiquer la sodomie, car la majorité des acteurs se montraient assez bourrins sur cette pratique, encouragés par les producteurs. Pourtant, c'était une position très commune, voire même obligatoire pour les filles, malgré le côté rabaissant qu'elles dénonçaient souvent. Bien entendu, quand c'est fait avec amour, c'est autre chose, mais dans le porno, passer par la porte arrière a une toute autre signification : c'est une marque de la dominance de l'homme sur la femme...

Etant donné que cette fois il n'y avait pas vraiment de règles fixées, la jeune actrice comptait bien en profiter pour esquiver cette coutume. C'était presque un passage obligé pour elle. _Fellation – Pénétration Vaginale – Sodomie_ et enfin _Bukkake_. Les quatre cavaliers de l'Apocalypse de son enfer personnel... toujours dans le même ordre, sans fantaisie, sans originalité. Une machine bien huilée et spécialement calibrée pour exciter le spectateur mâle. D'autant plus étrange qu'Akashi avait basé sa communication sur le fait qu'il produisait des films à destination d'un public plutôt féminin...

Mais bon, c'était certainement sa façon à lui de ménager la chèvre et le chou pour ne froisser personne, en bon _business man_ qu'il était avant tout...

La maquilleuse termina de s'occuper d'Aya et une jeune femme déjà nue, sans identité, s'approcha de Kagami pour lui proposer ses services, histoire de le « chauffer » un peu avant d'attaquer le plat principal. Ce que le rouge refusa poliment. Il n'en avait pas besoin et il se rendit sur le plateau pour enlever ses vêtements. L'avantage d'être un acteur masculin, c'est qu'on a moins besoin de se faire maquiller qu'une femme, alors on est prêt plus vite.

Kagami se sentait encore un peu nerveux avec tout ce qui était en train de se jouer en cet instant. Autant dire qu'il avait intérêt à assurer. Heureusement pour lui, Akashi lui avait choisi une jolie fille toute à fait à son goût. Bon, certes, il n'était pas trop difficile, mais quand même. Il aurait pu tomber sur bien pire pour sa première fois au studio. Le tigre se demanda en s'allongea sur le grand lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce s'il serait contraint de faire un second essai... avec un homme cette fois... et qui serait élu. Peut-être que comme l'avait conseillé Alex, il serait plus sage pour lui de demander un acteur en particulier.

Au départ, son choix se serait porté sans hésiter sur Aomine. Parce que même si le basané s'était montré un peu égoïste et maladroit sexuellement avec lui, Kagami avait tout de même pris son pied. Mais maintenant, il n'était plus aussi sûr de lui. Sans doute demanderait-il à Akashi de lui arranger une petite séance avec Midorima, puisque le vert acceptait tout le monde comme soumis. Hommes, trans, femmes... même si le vert semblait avoir une légère préférence pour les actrices.

« Voilà, je suis prête ! » Fit sa partenaire en arrivant d'un air enjoué, ne portant plus qu'un string en dentelle blanche, portes-jarretelles et bas assortis.

Elle portait toujours ses couettes et elle sauta dans le lit pour venir se coller à Kagami.

« C'est bon, vous êtes bien installés ? Alors act- »

« Pas si vite... ! » Les interrompit une voix profonde.

Tout de _jean_ vêtu, le pantalon plus foncé que sa chemise, Aomine fit son entrée dans la pièce. Il allait sans dire que PERSONNE ne s'attendait à sa présence ici et les techniciens échangèrent des regards surpris avec le chef de plateau. Détectant la potentielle menace, Kagami se redressa immédiatement, sourcils froncés.

« Bah alors, on n'attend pas Patrick ? » Lança Aomine à la cantonade, bras écartés tel le Messie du Slip.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là !? Personne ne t'a invité ! » Rugit son cadet.

Et pour cause : la présence impromptue de la panthère ne disait rien qui vaille au tigre... Cet imbécile risquait de tout foutre en l'air et Kagami était bien décidé à ne pas le laisser faire cette fois ! Il avait déjà consenti à suffisamment de sacrifices pour le bien d'Aomine, tandis que ce dernier ne pensait qu'à le désavouer publiquement...

« Hé ben... quel accueil... Tu pourrais avoir l'air un peu content de me voir au moins ! Ou faire semblant... Akashi risque de faire la gueule s'il apprend la manière dont tu m'as traité... » Clama t-il énigmatiquement.

« Qu-quoi ? Tu peux être plus précis? » Interrogea le tigre intrigué, sans se douter qu'il venait de tomber dans le piège tendu par son aîné...

« Coooooomment ? Tu veux dire que l'assistant d'Akashi ne t'a pas mis au courant ? Pfff... quelle incompétence ! Le petit personnel de nos jours ce n'est plus ce que c'était... »

« Mais enfin, de QUOI tu parles à la fin ? » S'exaspéra Kagami, en se levant pour aller à sa rencontre.

Toujours en tenue d'Adam.

Le brun le toisa de son regard de prédateur, avant de reprendre la parole :

« Apparemment personne ne t'a prévenu de ma présence... c'est dommage, mais je suppose qu'il va falloir faire avec... » Mentit Aomine.

Il commença alors à défaire sa chemise, mais Kagami l'en empêcha, plaquant une main ferme sur le poitrail chocolat qui avait commencé à apparaître.

« Qu'est-ce que tu trafiques encore... ? »

« Moi ? Mais rien ! Détends-toi ! Enfin... façon de parler hein... C'est bien aujourd'hui que tu dois tourner ton bout d'essai, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ouais... comme tu peux l'voir... et donc... ? » Se calma subrepticement le tigre, bien décidé à connaître le fin mot de cette histoire qu'il devinait encore abracadabrantesque.

« Et donc, et donc... bah me v'la ! C'est la raison de ma présence. Je suis venu te filer un coup de main ! »

« Un coup... de main ? » Répéta Kagami, les yeux plissés comme pour déceler la faille.

« Y a rien d'suspect là-dedans, j'te l'promets ! »

« Et en quoi ça consiste au juste ? » Se méfia davantage le tigre.

Cela l'étonnait vraiment qu'Akashi ait donné son aval, sans même prendre le temps de l'informer avant. Bon ok, ça pouvait aussi s'être décidé à la dernière minute, en secret, pour conserver l'effet de surprise mais... Kagami avait du mal à croire à cette version...

« J'viens d'te l'dire, t'es bouché des oreilles à force de t'branler ou quoi ? Fais gaffe... trop de branlette ça rend sourd à c'qui paraît... »

« Réponds... »

« Sinon quoi ? Tu vas encore essayé de me cogner ? La dernière fois, ça ne s'est pas très bien terminé pour toi... » Fit le brun en tendant la main pour la glisser dans les cheveux bicolores.

Kagami le repoussa immédiatement.

« Parle pour toi... »

« Oh ? Ce n'est pourtant pas moi qui ai reçu un coup de boule... et si t'es sage, je t'en donnerai encore un, dans un tout autre genre aujourd'hui... »

« … en attendant, ce n'est pas moi qui ai une bosse sur le front à cause de ça... » Se moqua à son tour Kagami, en assénant à son adversaire une pichenette sur la blessure encore un peu enflée de son idole.

« Hey ! Touche à ton cul ! »

« Et si je préfère toucher au tien plutôt ? Après tout, t'es bien ici pour me filer un « _coup de main_ » comme tu l'as dit, non ? » Le taquina t-il en empoignant une fesse bien ferme pour la pincer.

« Putain d' _Hentaiga_! » Sursauta l'aîné, cherchant à fuir le contact imposé.

« J'aime bien ce petit surnom que tu m'as donné... j'crois que j'vais continuer à tout faire pour le mériter... »

Ah non hein ! Ca n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Aomine devait réagir pour empêcher Kagami de renverser la situation à son avantage !

« Oi ! Quand j'ai parlé de « _coup de main_ », j'pensais à un truc moins littéral ! Alors, bas les pattes, espèce de pervers ! »

« Bah quoi _Eromine_ , on devient pudique ? »

« Pudique ? Moi ? Non mais t'as vu comment j'suis trop bien gaulé... ? Faudrait vraiment être con pour se la jouer vierge effarouchée avec un corps de rêve comme le mien ! Mais ça ne veut pas non plus dire que je dois laisser n'importe qui le tripoter ! »

« Ah et le « _n'importe qui_ » je suppose que ça fait référence à moi. Sympa... » Sourit Kagami, pince sans rire pour le coup.

« Exactement ! Et si t'es pas content, t'as qu'à retourner te masturber en te frottant à ton coussin _émoji_ caca en pensant à moi, comme tu devais le faire avant de commencer ta carrière gamin ! »

« … Et sinon, t'étais pas sensé tourner dans des films _gays_ prochainement ? »

« C'est toujours l'plan, ouais. Pourquoi ? »

« Non, non, comme ça... pour savoir... J'me demande juste si tu vas réussir en fait... »

« Ce qui veut dire... ? » Questionna Aomine, qui avait enlevé sa chemise, dévoilant son torse toujours aussi... sculptural.

Faisant même saliver le tigre au passage, qui n'aurait rien contre une petite côtelette de panthère, en lieu et place de celle de la femelle qui l'attendait toujours docilement sur le lit.

« … Rien, laisse tomber, ça n'a pas d'importance, tu comprendras bien assez tôt où je veux en venir de toute façon... »

Etait-il seulement possible pour un être aussi imbu de lui-même de pouvoir se conformer aux standards du porno gay ? Kagami en doutait sincèrement. Tout simplement parce que les codes y étaient différents du porno hétéro. Tout était dans le culte du corps, des pectoraux ciselés aux bourses parfaitement rasées. Rien ne devait dépasser et on imposait la même image lisse aux hommes qu'à leurs collègues féminines.

Bien entendu, le physique avantageux d'Aomine collait parfaitement à ce qu'attendait le public gay mais... justement, Aomine ne risquait-il pas de souffrir quand même de la comparaison avec les autres hommes ? La concurrence pourrait n'en être que plus forte. Il est facile de tirer son épingle du lot lorsque l'on est la seule figure masculine d'un film, comme cela avait toujours été le cas pour le brun, qui refusait de tourner avec d'autres types en général ou alors, de bien moins séduisants que lui et il exigeait alors que leurs scènes soient séparées.

Mais là... avec le porno gay... il allait de se retrouver largué au milieu d'une jungle d'éphèbes tous plus beaux les uns que les autres... et la donne changerait alors radicalement. Des hommes plus désirables, plus jeunes et surtout plus adaptés à leur milieu feraient tout pour lui voler la vedette, des _power bottoms_ aux _daddies_ , en passant par les adeptes du _bareback_ et même les impressionnants _baras_...

Dans les années 90, le milieu du film homo était le plus en avance sur son temps, proposant des positions et des pratiques jugées avilissantes ou trop audacieuses (dans le meilleur des cas) pour ces braves hétéros. Mais de nos jours, les forces s'équilibraient et les actrices acceptaient ce que naguère seuls leurs collègues _bottoms_ se laissaient imposer... Pour Aomine qui avait connu cette époque de l'autre côté de la barrière en commençant dans du bon vieux _gonzo_ médiocre et pas cher à produire, lâcher le luxe et le confort prodigué par Akashi et ses productions, cela pourrait être vécu comme une régression...

Car Kagami doutait que l'autre rouge soit à même de s'emparer des codes _gays_ en les sublimant. Il était effectivement facile de tomber dans le sordide avec des acteurs en bout de course, souhaitant tirer à nouveau la couverture sur eux, comme à lors de la grande époque des _backrooms_ _gay_ clandestines _._ Ce petit goût d'interdit et de subversif, cette ambiance sulfureuse et libertine, Akashi serait-il seulement à même de le saisir et de le retranscrire surtout, en l'adaptant tout de même pour un public de non-initiés ? (parce que, d'après ce que le tout puissant PDG avait laissé entendre, il désirait adresser ce genre de productions à un public hétéro et féminin avant tout...)

« T'en fais pas pour moi... » Le rassura Aomine, d'une main amicale sur l'épaule. « Comme je le dis toujours : « _Tout vient à poing à qui sait fister_ » ! Et ça, crois-moi, j'sais faire ! Donc ça va bien s'passer ! Allez, amène-toi, on a assez perdu de temps en bavardages et y a une jolie chatte qui n'attend que nous ! »

Et hop, petite tape d'encouragement sur le cul ni-vu-ni-connu-j't'embrouille, pour clore la conversation et _let's go bitch_ ! Ah pardon, en français, il me semble qu'on dit plutôt « _En avant Guingamp_! » Le roi de la _punchline_ s'avança suivi de son sujet jusqu'au lit où était encore allongée Aya. Naturellement, ce fut Aomine qui prit l'initiative de l'informer du changement de plan... dont il était égoïstement le seul responsable.

Mais pas question de l'avouer, cependant. Il devait continuer à laisser croire à Kagami qu'il était de son côté et une fois sa confiance gagnée, il en profiterait pour l'éclipser totalement, au nez et à la barbe de tous en prouvant qu'il n'avait pas la carrure idéale pour devenir THE étalon du studio. Un sourire carnassier s'étira momentanément sur son visage : son plan était sans faille ! Encore suffisait-il de la jouer fine...

… Or, avec Aomine, c'était très loin d'être gagné...

Parce qu'en matière de finesse, il était plutôt doté de celle d'un _bulldozer_ , non, tiens, d'un _**TANK**_ même hahaha !

Et cette affirmation ne manqua pas de se vérifier dès qu'Aomine ouvrit la bouche pour se présenter à l'actrice qui allait sûrement servir d'arbitre à leurs ébats :

« 'Lut... tu t'souviens de moi ? »

« … Comment pourrais-je t'avoir oublié ? » Pesta un peu la rouquine, la moue agressive et le souvenir des manières brutales d'Aomine lui revenant en mémoire.

C'est qu'il lui avait laissé des hématomes ce con lors de leur dernier collé-serré !

« Dis donc, t'aurais pas un peu maigri ? » Lança le basané de but en blanc.

« Non. »

« Changé de coupe de cheveux alors ? Ou peut-être de couleur ? »

« Non plus... » S'impatienta l'actrice, qui n'avait visiblement pas envie de faire la causette avec le bourrin de service.

« Pourtant, tu m'as l'air différente Chiaki ! »

« Moi c'est Aya... » =_=

« Ah c'est pour ça ! »

Ca commençait bien : à peine débarqué, ce gros nigaud la confondait déjà avec une autre ! Mais bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire (et à se faire respecter plutôt), la pseudo écolière interpella Kagami.

« Hein ? Vous serez deux finalement ? C'était pas prévu ça ! »

Kagami allait expliquer la situation, comme quoi il s'agissait d'un changement de dernière minute de la part d'Akashi (oui, il y croyait vraiment à ce stade, Aomine étant excellent comédien lorsqu'il s'agissait de se montrer convainquant, surtout auprès d'un public tout acquis à sa cause, à l'instar du tigre...) et qu'elle pouvait sans doute refuser si elle n'était pas d'accord avec cela, (Kagami étant décidément trop bon...) mais Mizuno le devança :

« Dans ce cas, ce sera plus cher. »

« Pardon... ? »

« Tu m'as bien entendue ! Je vais juste demander à votre boss d'allonger plus de tune en échange de mes services. Si vous êtes deux, ce sera deux fois plus cher, mais si vous aviez été trois, ma prestation aurait coûté trois fois plus cher. Et ainsi de suite, même principe en fonction de votre nombre. »

Kagami cligna des yeux, ébahi par le discours qu'il venait d'entendre. Alors, ça fonctionnait ainsi au Japon ? Tout se marchandait ? Hmm... il se rappela alors ce qu'Alex lui avait dit au début, comme quoi les actrices étant largement minoritaires (en terme de pouvoir hein...), elles étaient prêtes plus qu'ailleurs à se plier aux exigences des producteurs. Même les plus abracadabrantesques et dangereuses, voire dégradantes.

Et elles n'avaient pas intérêt à dire non, si elles voulaient continuer à trouver du travail dans le milieu, les rumeurs de filles peu coopérantes circulant à la vitesse d'Internet... Bien entendu, Kagami trouvait cette façon de monnayer leurs charmes abjectes, mais il n'avait pas le moindre pouvoir de décision et la seule qu'il pouvait faire, c'était simplement de s'assurer que c'était bien ce que « voulait » la fille. Enfin, autant que possible. Et qu'elle ne le regrette pas ensuite...

« Tu en es sûre... ? »

« Ouais, puisque j'te l'dis... Bon... Qui commence ? »

« Ecoute poulette, l'idée c'était de faire ça à deux. Enfin, à trois quoi. En double-pénétration. » Intervint Aomine, verge à la main, en train de se mettre en forme OKLM.

Et ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'avait compris Kagami, encore une fois... Il pensait naïvement qu'ils passeraient chacun leur tour... mais effectivement, quel intérêt de faire venir Aomine, si les choses étaient sensées se dérouler ainsi. Il soupira.

« Un devant, un derrière et toi en _sandwich_ meuf ! Quelle chance tu as ! »

« Attends Aomine... »

« Quoi ? Tu veux passer par derrière juste parce que t'es bi ? Pas question ! La sodomie, ça a toujours été MA spécialité et puis, il faut que je me perfectionne si je veux bientôt pouvoir déboîter du cul d'homo ! »

« … Je t'ai déjà dit que le cul des mecs et celui des filles n'était pas constitué de la même façon ! Raaah tu n'écoutes rien... ! Mais... bref... c'est pas de ça dont je voulais te parler : Aya m'a demandé à ne pas faire d'anal aujourd'hui... »

« Ah ouais ? Et en quel honneur stp ? Pourquoi ce serait elle qui déciderait, d'ailleurs ? »

« Heu... parce que c'est son corps... ? Enfin, j'en sais rien, peut-être... ? » Ironisa Kagami.

« Nan mais, c'est bon, on n'a qu'à s'en foutre. »

« S'en foutre !? » Répéta Kagami, au comble du choc et de la déception.

Il avait du mal entendre.

Oui, forcément...

« Oi salope ! Et si tu commençais par nous sucer à tour de rôle moi et mon pote, histoire de nous mettre dans de bonnes conditions ? Hééé la grognasse, c'est à toi qu'je parle ! » La harangua sèchement Aomine, n'appréciant pas tellement qu'on l'ignore, mais ignorant complètement Kagami de son côté... cherchez la logique...

« Ok. » Fit-elle simplement, sans même chercher à esquiver, ni à négocier.

« Aomine ! Ne la traite pas comme ça ! Elle a un prénom, tu sais ! »

« Pfff... c'est même pas le vrai ! Alors, je l'appelle comme je veux, pas vrai chiennasse ? »

« Non mais ça va pas !? T'es malade ou quoi de t'adresser à elle comme à un morceau de viande !? »

« Désolé, mais j'vois aucune différence entre elle et une carcasse de veau. » Le brun attrapa alors le rouge par le cou et il s'éloigna légèrement de la scène avec lui, susurrant : « Akashi a bien fait de m'envoyer pour te _briefer_ un peu. J'sais pas comment ça s'passe aux _States_ , mais ici, ce sont les mecs qui ont le pouvoir ! Et si tu tiens à te faire un nom ici, va falloir à apprendre à te faire respecter par toutes ces connasses ! Après tout, c'est grâce à nous si elles ont du boulot, on les sort de leur caniveau et c'est quand même mieux payé que de la prostitution, faut bien l'dire ! »

« … Au moins les prostituées ont le choix du client et de la pratique... » Siffla Kagami entre sa mâchoire crispée par la colère.

« Nan, tu t'trompes mon gars, c'est exactement pareil qu'ici. Agent et mac, c'est du kiff-kiff dans les faits... Et si tu commences à avoir pitié de chacune de ces paumées, t'as pas fini ! T'inquiète pas pour elle, elle est habitué à ce qu'on lui colle quelques claques pendant la levrette, même que ça l'excite grave, comme toutes les autres ! Fais-moi confiance, j'sais d'quoi j'parle ! Moi aussi, au début, j'étais pareil que toi, j'avais des scrupules et tout, mais ça sert à rien Taiga ! Elles savent très bien ce qu'elles vont trouver en venant ici, personne les force à v'nir, réfléchis et tu verras que j'ai raison... C'est un milieu dur et cruel, alors si t'es un _Bisounours_ et que c'est trop difficile à supporter pour toi, tu ferais mieux de jeter l'éponge tout de suite. »

Aomine marqua une pause, sans lâcher son cadet, apparemment troublé parce qu'il ne trouvait plus rien à répliquer. Dans le fond, Kagami devait savoir qu'il avait « raison », enfin, il devait le croire en tout cas. Mais bien entendu, la manœuvre d'Aomine était avant tout de déstabiliser Kagami et si ça pouvait fonctionner sans qu'ils n'aient à se mesurer lors d'un duel de zizis, ce serait tant mieux ! Ca économiserait quelques forces au brun, mais hélas pour lui, Kagami semblait... déterminé à prendre sa place.

« Ok, j'ai compris, pas la peine d'en rajouter... »

« Alors tu vas jouer le jeu ? »

« Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon... »

On sentait la déception dans sa voix. Une déception palpable et légitime. Aomine en déduisit que c'était le moment idéal pour enfoncer le clou.

« Allez, amène-toi, ça sert à rien d'ruminer, crois-moi... De toute façon, une fois qu'elle aura tourné sa scène, elle courra chez son dealer pour acheter sa dose quotidienne de _coke_. Dis-toi que grâce à nous, elle aura au moins bien rentabilisé sa journée. »

Quelle situation... sordide... Kagami frissonna de dégoût et de déception. Il pensait qu'ici, ce serait différent, mais c'était encore pire qu'aux Etats-Unis. Pourtant, Alex lui avait assuré qu'Akashi donnait dans le tournage de qualité, haut de gamme et naïvement, le tigre avait cru que cela voulait dire que les actrices étaient bien traitées et consentantes. Mais comme partout, ce consentement s'achetait avec de l'argent...

Sauf que...

« Attends, pourquoi tu m'racontes tout ça maintenant... ? » Se méfia soudainement Kagami, repoussant même sèchement le bras passé autour de son cou.

« Mais parce que j't'aime bien, pardi ! T'as parlé avec Kise, non ? J'vous ai vus ensemble au salon et j'suis certain que vous avez discuté de moi... Donc, tu dois savoir que je lui avais donné pas mal de conseils pour lancer sa carrière, pas vrai ? Ben c'est exactement ce que je suis en train de faire avec toi là ! Tu pourrais au moins faire preuve d'un peu de reconnaissance au lieu de m'accuser du regard comme tu le fais, sale ingrat ! » Se défendit Aomine, qui sentait que sa proie résistait à son joug.

Jamais une panthère ne gagnera de manière frontale si elle décide de s'attaquer à un tigre.

Mais si elle arrive à le conduire dans un piège qui lui donnera alors un avantage physique non négligeable, ce serait alors possible. Aomine savait qu'il devait faire marcher sa tête et se montrer plus malin que son adversaire, quitte à lui raconter des _cracks_ et à le mener en bateau. En amour, comme à la guerre et dans le porno : tous les coups son permis. Même les coups bas et de préférence, ceux en dessous de la ceinture !

Tirant profit de son agilité verbale, Aomine espérait bien mener Kagami à sa perte...

Il ne lui resterait ensuite plus qu'à vaincre chacun des autres Miracles sur son propre terrain et enfin, il s'attaquerait à Akashi afin de le défaire complètement, en guise de revanche pour avoir cherché à se débarrasser de lui lâchement...

Certes, le basané traversait un PETIT passage à vide depuis un moment déjà et ses performances s'en ressentaient drastiquement.

Certes, il ne prenait plus autant de plaisir à troncher des nanas toutes plus belles et soumises les unes que les autres.

Certes, il était à la recherche de nouvelles sensations afin de retrouver l'excitation des débuts, mais... ce n'était pas une raison pour se séparer de lui de la sorte !

Il avait trébuché dans la boue et au lieu de l'aider à se relever, Akashi l'enfonçait à grands coups de bottes dans le purin ! Quel genre d'allié et d'ami fait cela !?

Oui, Aomine en voulait à Akashi.

Mais pas seulement.

Il en voulait au monde entier.

Ce monde qui ne voulait plus de lui et où il n'avait plus sa place.

Ce monde qui exècre la faiblesse et la vieillesse.

Ce monde où chacun peut se faire remplacer une fois qu'on l'a vidé de toute sa substance vitale et artistique...

Alors s'il pouvait entraîner deux ou trois personnes avec lui dans sa chute, histoire de se sentir moins seul et surtout moins nul... Aomine ne reculerait devant rien pour accomplir sa funeste tâche...

« Je... ce n'était pas mon intention... » Se ravisa Kagami, présentant ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à des excuses.

Aomine sourit.

Bingo !

Le rouge mordait à l'hameçon ! Rien ne valait la bonne vieille culpabilisation des familles, il l'avait bien compris. Décidément, Kagami était bien trop facile à manipuler... Enfin, le brun n'allait pas s'en plaindre, ça arrangeait bien ses affaires !

« Nan mais t'as raison, je comprends que tu puisses te montrer suspicieux à mon égard... Après tout, toi et moi, on n'peut pas vraiment dire que nous sommes partis sur de bonnes bases. Mais ça peut changer et je crois que c'est cette opportunité qu'Akashi a voulu nous donner aujourd'hui en nous demandant de bosser en équipe.

« Ouais, sans doute... »

Kagami aurait bien encore quelques réserves à émettre, mais l'occasion de se rabibocher avec son idole était trop belle pour la laisser filer sans avoir au moins essayé. Le tigre décida donc de prendre sur lui et de mettre de côté sa suspicion naturelle, pour collaborer avec Aomine à la place.

« Bon, est-ce qu'on peut ENFIN commencer ? » S'impatienta le chef de plateau, en tapotant sur le cadrant de sa montre.

« Ouais, ouais, minute, y a pas l'feu ! On se mettait juste d'accord sur qui faisait quoi. Dis, elle ne te tente pas cette jolie bouche pulpeuse, hein Tai ? Ca donne envie d'y mettre quelque chose hein ? »

« ... »

« Bah quoi ? C'est mignon une bouche ! Et quand elle est remplie de sperme, c'est même mignon tout plein ! »

« Aomine ! Bordel ! T'es vraiment dégueulasse quand tu t'y mets ! »

« Ohhh c'est bon, détends-toi gamin ! J'passe en premier, si ça te fait si peur que ça ! Tu vas voir qu'elle mord pas... Pas vrai Miki ? »

« Moi c'est AYA ! »

« Ouais, ouais, peu importe... » Fit Aomine en se mettant en position, à genou sur le matelas, qui plia sous son poids. « J'espère que t'as faim en tout cas... »

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, commença notre plan à trois imposé. Pourtant, Aomine avait beau être comme un coq en pâte, il était loin de se sentir aussi à l'aise qu'un poisson dans l'eau. Allez savoir pourquoi, mais il se retrouva plus souvent à chercher Kagami du regard et – disons le tout net – à le mater pour maintenir sa demi-molle, qu'à se satisfaire de la vue de sa partenaire féminine. Cette dernière ne ménageait cependant pas ses efforts, faisant profiter le brun de quelques prouesses lippues pas désagréables. Il fallait bien admettre que la petite avait progressé depuis la dernière fois... Enfin, elle avait appris à rentrer les crocs quoi. Ce qui, en soi, n'était déjà pas si mal.

Mais soudainement, la jeune femme qui était jusqu'ici à quatre pattes se sentit soulevée par l'arrière. Kagami, à genou sur le lit lui aussi, venait de lui attraper les hanches et pour les amener à hauteur de son visage et, écartant bien les cuisses de sa partenaire, il se lança dans une dégustation buccale avec la gourmandise ou plutôt la voracité qui le caractérisait. Et le souvenir de la pipe mémorable dont il l'avait gratifié revint en tête au basané. Rien à voir avec celle que cette pauvre nana tentait désespérément de reproduire, sans succès. Mais au moins, la nouvelle position que lui fit adopter Kagami eut le mérite de changer l'angle de pénétration et donc... sa profondeur.

Aomine chercha à se mettre bien au chaud dans la gorge d'Aya, menaçant de l'étouffer. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse des gémissements étouffés que Kagami provoquait chez elle, grâce à la souplesse de sa langue sur son intimité. Cuisses écartées, posées sur les épaules fortes de Kagami, la rousse devait retenir le poids de son corps à une main pour éviter de se faire transpercer les cordes vocales ou le palais par l'épieu basané. Epieu qui n'avait guère plus gagné en consistance, malgré les efforts d'Aya et la vision de Kagami, qui semblait apprécier le goût légèrement sucré de la jeune femme. Le rouge se gavait en effet du nectar offert, yeux fermés et de son unique main libre, il vint se caresser histoire d'être opérationnel pour la suite des événements.

Du côté d'Aomine, ça ne décollait toujours pas. Les résultats peinaient à arriver et le brun se sentit obligé de donner quelques coups de reins incisifs pour montrer son mécontentement et surtout... pour tenter de remédier au problème. A sa façon. En asseyant son autorité. Cette action eut pour effet de faire tousser et saliver pour de bon la malheureuse qui se trouvait à l'extrémité de son sexe.

« Espèce de malade mental ! Tu peux pas faire attention !? » Eructa la rouquine aux couettes à moitié défaites.

« Oh excuse-moi si c'est un peu trop rude pour toi... Je pensais que le but était de te faire vomir... » Sourit Aomine.

Ca lui rappelait l'un de ses premiers tournages _gonzo_ , où une _punkette_ lui faisait justement une super gâterie, lorsque le producteur avait soudainement demandé à Aomine de l'attraper par les cheveux et de la forcer au maximum. « _Vas_ -y, _fais-la gerber cette pute_! » Avait alors hurlé le type, au bord de l'orgasme, visiblement. Parce que c'était bien connu : plus les pratiques étaient extrêmes et plus les nanas semblaient se demander ce qu'elle faisaient là, plus c'était vendeur !

Alors ouais, au début, ça surprend, et puis au final on s'y fait ! Aomine se rappela cette autre scène qui avait fait une bonne partie de sa renommée et même carrément lancé sa carrière : il était en train de sodomiser une pauvre nana toute maigrichonne en mode rouleau-compresseur dans les toilettes d'un bar factice et le producteur lui avait demandé de plonger la tête de sa partenaire dans les chiottes pour lui faire boire la tasse...

Sur le coup, il avait eu quelques hésitations – quand même – avant de céder à la pression, mais à cause de l'horreur de cette scène, il n'avait pas pu se regarder dans un miroir pendant des jours, se demandant même s'il ne devrait pas raccrocher et se trouver un autre boulot à la fois plus respectable ET respectueux...

Mais cet incident marquant avait au moins eu le mérite de lui servir de déclic. Aomine avait pris la résolution de changer de branche et de s'arranger une place plus confortable, dans des productions moins... abjectes et _cheap_. Un endroit où on ne lui ferait plus ce genre de demandes violentes et contraires à l'éthique... Et c'était aussi à cette époque qu'il avait pris la décision de prendre un agent... Parce qu'il ne parvenait plus à s'auto-persuader que ces filles qu'on traitait comme de la viande – Kagami avait parfaitement raison tout à l'heure d'employer ce terme – savaient pour quoi elles avaient signé. Enfin, c'était sans doute vrai, mais Aomine ne s'en satisfaisait plus. Pour lui, ça ne constituait plus un motif suffisant pour les abuser et se dédouaner par la suite, sous prétexte que ses partenaires étaient soit disant « consentantes » et que ce consentement, justement, s'était acheté par contrat...

Après cette période particulièrement sombre de sa vie (et dont il n'était pas spécialement fier...), Aomine s'était évertué à repartir sur des bases saines, en recherchant la reconnaissance par d'autres moyens, comme par exemple en étant l'un des rares acteurs à se soucier du plaisir de sa partenaire. C'était ainsi qu'il était devenu le modèle de Kagami ou encore de Kise, grâce à cette générosité et à cette présence solaire, qui donnait du réconfort aux acteurs, aussi bien qu'aux spectateurs. Un véritable virage à 180° s'était opéré pour lui et aujourd'hui pourtant, il avait la désagréable impression d'être de retour à la case départ... C'était Kagami et sa jeunesse qui avaient endossé le flambeau du respect et du féminisme. Lui, il se sentait trop vieux et trop dépassé par toutes ces conneries pour lutter à présent. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de pouvoir maintenir son train de vie luxueux... Oui, aujourd'hui, n'ayons pas peur de le dire, il cachetonnait, uniquement attiré par l'appât du gain et au Diable le bien-être de ses partenaires ! Ce n'était pas ça qui allait payer ses impôts, ni ses multiples dettes !

… Qu'est-ce qui avait pu changer à ce point... ?

Non, LE changer à ce point... ?

A quel moment ça avait mal tourné pour lui ? Pourquoi avait-il cessé de rêver de refaire le monde en aidant le milieu à évoluer honorablement ?

Qu'est-ce qui avait merdé ?

La vérité, c'était qu'il se dégoûtait lui aussi...

« Aomine... ? »

Il releva la tête vers Kagami, sa voix l'ayant tiré de ses pensées négatives.

« Tu veux qu'on s'arrête là ou... »

« Nan, nan, c'est bon. On va terminer ce qu'on a commencé. »

« Ok... » Fit-il en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau fraîche.

Apparemment le tigre avait profité de ce moment de flottement pour aller chercher de quoi boire à sa partenaire, gobelet à la main. La pauvre... Elle avait vraiment frôlé la fausse route par sa faute. Mais Aomine n'arrivait pas à s'en émouvoir. Et au lieu de cela, il ré-enfila même son masque de _Super Connard,_ prêt à repartir à l'assaut.

« Maintenant que tu t'es rafraîchi, le gosier, si on passait au plat de résistance ? »

« Attends Aomine... » Intervint à nouveau Kagami, s'interposant même en faisant rempart de son corps entre lui et l'actrice. « Aya est fatiguée et en plus, elle avait bien précisé au début qu'elle ne voulait pas d'a... »

« Ouais, ouais, tu m'l'as déjà dit ça ! Mais elle a changé d'avis, tu l'as bien entendue tout à l'heure, non ? »

« Je sais mais... »

« Faut pas avoir d'état d'âme. Crois-moi, au départ, elles disent toutes non, ça fait partie du truc, un peu comme une coutume tacite et puis au final, elles finissent par dire oui. C'est comme ça que ça marche, elles aiment bien se faire désirer et puis, c'est aussi une façon pour les hardeuses de s'assurer que nous autres les acteurs, on n'abusera pas trop, tu comprends ? »

« Pas vraiment non... Pour moi, un « non », ça veut juste dire « non » en fait... Y a aucun sens caché. »

« Oui mais ça, c'est parce que tu débutes. Moi aussi j'pensais comme ça avant, mais depuis, j'ai compris que si elles acceptaient tout de suite qu'on leur défonce la boîte à _Nesquick_ , c'était mal vu et elles passaient directement pour des salopes. En plus, comme j'te l'ai dit, résister un peu, ça fait partie intégrante du jeu pour elles. Ca nous excite et puis, c'est pour veiller à ce qu'on ne fasse pas n'importe quoi ensuite, parce qu'on aura eu l'impression de galérer à obtenir leur consentement. Ce qui est faux, parce que de toute manière, elles savent qu'elles devront y passer. C'est stipulé noir sur blanc dans leur contrat. »

« Si tu le dis... » Lâcha Kagami, toujours réticent.

Malgré tout, il s'allonge bien sur le lit, en signe d'abdication.

« Hé toi, la grognasse ! » La héla Aomine, comme un petit toutou. « Viens m'suçer encore un peu ! »

Pour être franc, Aomine aurait préféré que ce soit Kagami qui s'en charge. Lui, il aurait peut-être réussi à obtenir quelque chose de sa verge récalcitrante... D'ailleurs, le tigre était vraiment beau tout à l'heure pendant qu'il était suspendu à la figue de la rouquine. L'Américain avait cette expression faciale de plénitude qu'Aomine ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais vue dans sa vie. Et pour cause : Aomine regardait très rarement ses propres films. Sinon, il aurait sans doute reconnu cette expression, qui égalait presque la sienne. Cela étant, l'acteur chevronné était certain que Kagami lui avait montré d'encore plus belles expressions lors de leur récente petite sauterie... Ouep, ce qu'il ressentait avec Mizuno n'était rien en comparaison de ce que LUI lui avait fait ressentir !

Mais en revanche, ce qu'Aomine était loin d'avoir anticipé fut la réaction de leur co-star :

« Va chier ! »

« T'as dit quoi là ? »

« Que j'en avais marre de ta vieille bite molle et flasque ! Je veux que ce soit Taiga qui passe par derrière ! »

« Attends, j'ai du mal entendre... Tu veux que ce soit ce bleu qui t'attrapes les fesses et tu l'appelles par son prénom, en plus ? »

« Aomine-san, on peut simuler une éjaculation faciale avec un peu de lait concentré si vous ne vous sentez pas de continuer... » Tenta vainement de calmer le jeu le chef de plateau.

Putain, quelle déchéance.

Qu'on lui propose ça, à lui, la légende nipponne du porno hétéro, comme s'il était juste un vulgaire amateur qui n'arrive pas à bander suffisamment pour la scène de _bukkake_ finale, parce qu'il est trop nerveux...

L'insulte ultime.

« Non, il est hors de question que j'ai recours à ce cache misère ! C'est pour les éjaculateurs précoces et les bande mou, ça ! »

« Mais... »

« Mais rien du tout ! Traitez-moi encore une fois d'impuissant et je ferai en sorte que personne dans cette putain de pièce ne puisse retrouver du travail dans l'industrie, est-ce que c'est clair... ? Un mot de ma part et votre carrière est foutue ! Alors maintenant, on va faire à MA façon et c'est non négociable. Et puis, si cette pouffiasse savait sucer, on n'en serait pas là pour commencer ! » Menaça la panthère vexée, non, blessée dans son égo même.

Toute cette petite mascarade tournait peu à peu au vinaigre...

Mais Aomine devait coûte que coûte sauver la face.

Kagami, quant à lui, serra les dents s'en faire sauter les plombages. Bon sang, ce type l'énervait. Non, non, « _énervé_ », ce n'était même pas assez fort pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait précisément en cet instant. Aomine lui sortait par les trous de nez. Il ne pouvait plus le voir en peinture. Il avait envie de lui fracasser la tête sur le montant du lit et ensuite, le regarder se vider de son sang dans l'agonie. Et sans appeler les secours.

Mais il repensa à tous les gens qui comptaient sur lui, dont les _fans_ du brun, indirectement. Parce que Kagami était certain qu'ils ne demandaient pas mieux que retrouver leur vedette préférée au top de sa forme. Prenant sur lui pour la énième fois en présence d'Aomine, Kagami s'humidifia la lèvre supérieure – encore luisante de cyprine – avec sa langue et il attrapa gentiment le poignet d'Aya, invitant cette dernière à se positionner au dessus de lui – sur lui – et surtout à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Aya, écoute-moi s'il te plaît. On a tous les trois besoin de cette scène, d'accord ? Alors on n'peut pas se permettre de tout faire échouer si près du but, ne serait-ce que vis-à-vis des sacrifices conséquents qu'on a été obligé faire pour en arriver là. Ne t'en fais pas, je m'assurerai personnellement que tu prennes quand même du plaisir... »

Et pour la rassurer, il prit son visage entre ses mains et il l'embrassa langoureusement.

« … De plus, n'oublie pas que ce salop aura les couilles juste au niveau de mes pieds, alors s'il te fait mal, je le castrerai par « accident », ok ? »

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, signe qu'elle avait compris et qu'elle marchait dans la combine du tigre. Kagami avait raison. Un tel tremplin pour leur carrière respective ne se représenterait sans doute jamais et il fallait donc composer avec les caprices de la diva de service...

« Youhouuuuu ! Et bah, c'est pas trop tôt ! J'suis enfin dur comme d'la pierre ! » S'excita Aomine, qui était parti tenter de réanimer le bestiau à l'autre bout de la pièce. Et comme pour fêter cela, il frappa son sexe contre la cuisse d'Aya. « J'arrive les _bitchs_ ! Ca va saignerrrr ! »

Il avait cru un moment que Midorima s'était foutu de sa trogne en lui refilant des pilules périmées, mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait bien fait de la prendre ENTIERE finalement, parce que vu le temps qu'elle avait déjà mis pour agir celle-ci...

Le bronzé grimpa donc sur le lit qui grinça sous leurs poids combinés et il s'avança à quatre pattes jusqu'à ses comparses qui avaient pris l'initiative de commencer sans lui...

« Oi ! Je suis là et j'veux participer moi aussi ! »

« T'as pas entendu... Aya tout à l'heure ? « _Va chier_ » on t'a dit... » Haleta le tigre, sur lequel la charmante demoiselle était en train de faire du tape cul... avec un entrain non dissimulé justement.

Ses deux petits seins bien ronds sautillaient comme des balles de ping-pong à chaque fois qu'elle se laissait retomber pour s'empaler sur la lame tigrée, en poussant de petits couinements de plaisir. Peu satisfait du spectacle – quoiqu'excitant... - qui s'offrait à lui, Aomine chercha immédiatement à les séparer, à la manière du riche propriétaire qui surprend avec horreur sa chienne de race en train de s'accoupler avec un corniaud errant.

« Non mais pour qui vous vous prenez d'avoir osé commencer sans moi !? Personne ne vous a donné l'autorisation à c'que j'sache ! »

« A-ah bon ? J'aurai pourtant juré avoir entendu un « ACTION », pas toi, Tai-chan ? » Murmura la jeune femme, en transe.

Les mains expertes du rouge remontèrent le long de son ventre chaud et plat pour finalement venir se saisir de ses deux seins bondissant, les malaxant sans pudeur.

« T-TAI-CHAN !? » Manqua de s'étouffer (à son tour cette fois...) Aomine.

« Ouais, exactement, alors va chier on t'a dit... hmmm... » Lança Kagami, le bassin relevé pour venir se ficher au fond des entrailles de sa compagne.

« Ah vous voulez jouer aux cons avec moi, c'est ça ? Vous avez peut-être pas entendu c'que j'ai dit taleur... J'peux répéter si y a qu'ça ? »

« Non, non, merci bien... On avait déjà très bien entendu la première fois... » Affirma la rousse.

Elle prit trois doigts du tigre dans sa bouche rouge cerise, qu'elle suça amoureusement, salivant à l'excès, comme s'il s'agissait de tout autre chose qu'elle cajolait.

« … mais comme tu clamais que dans le milieu il faut dire non pour la forme, juste avant de céder au final... on a voulu essayer pour voir ce que ça faisait... Et apparemment, ça n'marche que dans un sens... » Le taquina Kagami, le regard embué de plaisir.

« C'est ça... fait bien l'malin tant qu'tu peux encore ! On verra bien si c'est encore le cas, quand j'me serai occupé du petit cul de ta copine et qu'elle se souviendra même plus de ton prénom, hein TAI-CHAN ! Allez Aya, que dirais-tu de remplacer ce vilain « T » par un beau « D » tout neuf ? … « D » qui n'est visiblement pas la taille de ton bonnet de soutif, mais bon, je suis d'accord pour faire une exception cette fois ! »

En tout cas, le brun s'était rappelé du nom de la pseudo écolière cette fois !

Bref, il enleva subitement les doigts de Kagami de la bouche d'Aya, s'attirant les foudres des deux tourtereaux qui froncèrent ensemble des sourcils.

« Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fous !? »

« Je vais préparer ta meuf... à me recevoir... »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Aomine guida les doigts lubrifiés de Kagami jusqu'à l'entrée du Paradis... bis. Il écarta en douceur les deux globes de chair et aida les doigts à s'insinuer doucement entre eux, puis à venir taquiner un renfoncement sensible.

« Aaaahh... » Gémit la seule femme du groupe, très réceptive et toujours stimulée par la hampe de Kagami.

« Mais arrête ça bordel ! »

« Tu la sens se resserrer autour de tes doigts Taiga ? Hmm... c'est bon n'est-ce pas ? Personnellement, j'ai hâte qu'elle fasse de même autour de ma queue... » Susurra sensuellement Aomine.

« ... »

« Quoi encore ? Tu préfères que je la prenne à sec peut-être ? Ce ne serait pas très gentil pour elle ça... ni très féministe, _Monsieur-le-défenseur-des-droits-des-actrices_... »

Sa voix était basse.

Rauque.

Presque animale et les pupilles vitreuses de Kagami se dilatèrent.

Ce doux murmure le berçait, l'hypnotisait. Il ne pouvait lutter contre la voix du brun, chaude et fondante comme du chocolat liquide... Le tigre pourrait faire n'importe quoi si ce son enivrant le lui commandait...

« J'vais te montrer que la seule chose qui m'arrive à la cheville, c'est ma bite. Et que t'es pas près d'y parvenir Kagami... Toi, ni personne d'autre. »

* * *

Une fois que sa monture du jour fut prête à le recevoir, Aomine s'empoigna et doucement, il frotta son sceptre de plaisir contre l'entrée de la _Caverne de la Rose d'Or._ Mais avant de la visiter _,_ il caressa les contours du portail, comme pour bien les délimiter. En réalité, il ne s'agissait là que d'une manœuvre pour frustrer sa future compagne de jeu. Il n'allait pas tarder à voir si le cul de la demoiselle était plus accueillant que sa bouche.

Mais avant de débuter les festivités...

Quelques règles de bienséance s'imposaient.

« Me touche pas Kagami. »

« Quoi... ? »

« T'as pas intérêt à m'toucher gros gayzou ! Si jamais je sens mes burnes ne serait-ce qu'effleurer une partie de ton corps, quelle qu'elle soit, je te préviens, je t'éclate la gueule. C'est assez clair pour toi et ton petit cerf-volant ? Hahaha ! T'as compris ? C-e-r-v-e-a-u l-e-n-t ! »

« … T'es au courant que toutes les personnes qui ont osé faire cette blague croupissent en taule depuis... ? »

« J'm'en branle ! C'est simple : tu m'touches pas, j'te touche pas et tout ira bien ! Je t'assure que chacun repartira de son côté, avec ses deux boules en un seul morceau et bien accrochées au reste du corps. A moins que tu ne veuilles en perdre une et dans ce cas, dis-le tout de suite, que j'demande à c'qu'on t'prépare un petit bocal à emporter avec du formol, comme ça, tu pourras la conserver et te recueillir devant elle une fois par an à la même période pour lui rendre hommage ! »

« Non merci... ça ira... »

« Parfait. Parce que déjà, deux couilles te suffisent pas pour me battre, alors imagine un peu l'bordel s'il ne t'en restait plus qu'une seule ! Et j'te parle même pas du problème d'équilibre que ça occasionnerait en plus ! »

Maintenant que tout était éclair sur ce que chacun risquait en cas de collision fortuite, Aomine positionna son gland face au trou noir de la Galaxie du Plaisir.

« Ground Control à Major Chibre, est-ce que vous me recevez ? Major Chibre à Ground Control tchhh... je vous reçois cinq sur cinq. Terminé. A vous. Profondeur estimée du conduit : on verra, ça s'agrandit ! Pénétration dans... tccch 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... décollage ! »

« Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? T'as fini tes idioties, oui !? » S'impatienta Kagami, dont la partenaire ne bougeait plus du tout à cause d'Aomine.

Non mais quel gamin ! Il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour leur faire perdre leur temps de la sorte !

Mais brusquement, la rouquine donna de la voix, signe que la panthère était dans sa tanière... je répète, la panthère était dans... enfin bon, vous avez compris ! Je ne vais pas m'y mettre moi aussi allons bon... Terminé !

« Aaaah gnnnhhh... elle est... grosse ! Aaaah ! Retire laaaaa tout de suiiite ! » Supplia Aya en convulsant.

« Alors Taigaaaa ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça hein ? »

« ... »

Pas étonnant qu'elle en rajoute, c'était une actrice porno après tout, ça faisait partie de son boulot à part entière de simuler. Mais Aomine prit tout de même ses paroles pour argent comptant...

« J'espère que ton silence n'est pas la confirma que le truc que je sens à l'autre bout de ma bite c'est un bout de la tienne... »

« ET COMMENT CE SERAIT POSSIBLE !? ON N'EST MEME PAS DANS LE MEME TROU ABRUTI ! »

« Et alors !? Les deux couloirs sont perpendiculaires, non ? Ca veut dire qu'ils doivent bien se rejoindre à un endroit ! »

« Déjà, ils ne sont pas perpendiculaires, mais parallèles bougre d'âne ! Ca veut dire qu'ils ne se toucheront donc jamais ! C'est physiquement impossible ! Et puis, t'as cru quoi !? Que ton zob mesurait la taille d'un poteau de basket !? »

« Hmm... au lieu de débattre... de mon anatomie... et si vous bougiez plutôt les gars... ? » Suggéra la pauvre Aya, coincée entre le marteau et l'enclume.

Restait à savoir qui était quoi.

Mais l'écolière avait raison : ce n'était pas le moment de se chicaner, aussi difficile cela puisse être pour les deux imbéciles de résister à la tentation de le faire... puisqu'apparemment, être dans les bras (et entre les cuisses) d'une belle femme ne suffisait pas à faire taire (même momentanément) leur rivalité.

Pourtant, ce fut Aomine qui lança les hostilités, donnant le top départ, et mine de rien, la position était périlleuse. Elle demandait à la fois souplesse de la part de la receveuse et une sacrée coordination de la part des deux turgescences plantées en elle. Kagami et Aomine parviendraient-ils à s'harmoniser suffisamment ? Hmmm... rien n'était moins sûr.

Cependant, il fallait essayer et espérer que le résultat soit à la hauteur, parce que là, cette prise d'essai frôlait l'amateurisme pour le moment. Le monteur allait devoir faire une sacrée coupe dans la bobine pour rendre le tout... regardable. Et ça, tout le monde en avait conscience. Aomine et Kagami décidèrent donc de travailler de concert pour faire bander dans les chaumières !

Alternant les rythmes, Aomine commença très fort dès le départ.

Si fort qu'Aya cessa de sautiller sur son gros PONEY tigré pour laisser le cavalier noir la dompter d'abord. Ou l'inverse. En tout cas, au grand désespoir de Kagami, sa partenaire s'arrêta de danser sur son volumineux chibre et elle ne se consacra... qu'à se faire secouer comme un cocotier par Aomine...

Réalisant que le brun essayait encore de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues en s'accaparant égoïstement tout le plaisir, Kagami tint cependant parole en s'affairant à satisfaire Aya uniquement à l'aide se ses doigts. Il joua une partition voluptueuse sur l'instrument clitoridien de la rouquine, comme pour l'aider à mieux encaisser... le solo de... trompette... d'Aomine ? Parce que la panthère n'y allait franchement pas de main morte avec cette pauvre fille...

Alors de deux choses l'une : soit il cherchait à lui déboîter le bassin afin de la rendre inutilisable pour Kagami (ce qui était l'hypothèse la plus probable...) ou bien il essayait de la rendre aphone. Mais dans tous les cas de figure, l'ambiance devint brusquement plus moite et sulfureuse sur le plateau. Les gros plans « artistiques » fusaient, alternant entre l'exploit physique d'Aomine, pour ensuite passer au visage déformé par le plaisir d'Aya.

Pas de doute, Aomine savait y faire.

En cela, il n'avait pas menti.

Avec les femmes, en tout cas.

Sa supériorité n'était plus à prouver, mais histoire de le faire quand même pour bien la marquer sur Kagami, le basané vira sans ménagement les doigts de son comparse imposé et il les remplaça par les siens, jouant sur le bourgeon de la rose hyper sensible nichée entre les cuisses d'Aya. Kagami tenta bien de protester, mais il ne put qu'assister impuissant à la leçon donnée par le maître Aomine. Parce que force était de constater que l'acteur expérimenté faisait crier et se tortiller la jeune femme avec une aisance presque surnaturelle... et surtout bien mieux que le tigre ne s'en serait estimé capable.

Pour asséner le cou final, Aomine la força à se redresser d'une main ferme passée autour de son cou et il mordilla tour à tour son cou et son oreille pour lui demander :

« Alors A-Y-A... dis-nous, lequel tu préfères maintenant ? Tai-chan ou Dai-chan hmmm ? »

« AaaaaaAaaahhh gnnnhhh ! » Pleurnichait la jeune décoiffée, les larmes aux yeux. « D …. Da... »

« Plus fort, on n'a pas bien entendu... »

« Daaaaaaiii-chaaaaan aaaahhh ! »

« _Good girl..._ » Triompha Aomine en lui léchant la joue, le regard planté dans celui de son rival terrassé.

Le bleu était vraiment sans pitié.

Kagami ne bougeait plus, tétanisé et pâle. Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez difficile pour lui de voir Aomine SAUTER une gonzesse juste sous ses yeux, son nez, tout, tout... Car oui, c'était somme toute ce qui lui faisait le plus mal... Que ne donnerait-il pas pour être à la place d'Aya. Et ce n'était malheureusement pas la première fois qu'il le souhaitait... Sa gorge était sèche et malgré la douleur lancinante pour ses oreilles comme pour ses yeux (qui n'allaient sans doute pas tarder à charrier du sang...), Kagami ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard des iris couleur nuit. Et honnêtement, Kagami se détestait sur ce coup. Non seulement il laissait Aomine lui voler la vedette...

« Ta lumière est faible Kagami... »

… L'insulter...

« Aaaaahahh ! »

… Le rabaisser...

« Allez, jouis pour moi salope ! »

« HmmmGhnnnn ! »

… et l'humilier devant les caméras et des témoins...

Il n'empêchait que le tigre ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir.

Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : se jeter sur le brun et lui rouler une pelle, sauvage, puis, venir s'empaler à son tour sur sa colonne de chair encore bien dressée...

Aomine de son côté, exultait.

Bien-sûr, il avait triché, enfin, plus précisément, il avait gagné du temps en faisant usage du s _hiofuki_... mais personne n'avait rien remarqué. Car il n'y avait pas que l'Empereur qui était absolu : Aomine aussi savait l'être lorsque la situation l'imposait. Leur domaine de compétence différait simplement.

Repu, Aomine poussa Aya sans ménagement dans les bras de Kagami. Elle convulsait encore de plaisir et ce dernier la rattrapa contre lui tant bien que mal. Aomine décida alors de quitter le lit.

Il avait gagné.

Du moins, le croyait-il...

Mais Kagami savait qu'il devait réagir maintenant. Ne pas le laisser s'enfuir. Sinon, il se condamnerait en avouant silencieusement sa défaite cuisante.

« _Wait Dai..._ » Fit-il en attrapant son poignet avec fermeté.

Sauf que l'insupportable Aomine n'avait cure de ce que son rival déchu avait à dire. Maintenant qu'il avait effectué sa petite démonstration de force, il n'avait plus aucune raison de rester dans le studio d'enregistrement, dont les caméra avait capturé son exploit.

En tout cas, Midorima n'avait pas menti : c'était d'la BONNE ces pastilles ! La preuve, il bandait encore comme un taulard en conditionnelle ! Ce serait donc bien de penser à s'en constituer un petit stock...

« Quoi encore ? Tu as perdu Kagami. Admets-le. _End of the game_ ! Ca ne sert plus à rien de s'accrocher comme tu l'fais. T'as voulu jouer au plus fort contre moi et tu as perdu ! Personne ne peut me vaincre ! Le seul qui peut me battre, c'est moi ! Personne ne peut être mon rival ! Tu n'as pas été capable de me poser la moindre difficulté, alors que j'espérai simplement que tu me divertisses un peu de mon ennui. Mais c'était visiblement trop te demander et Akashi et Tetsu aussi se sont lourdement plantés sur ton compte, parce que même ça, t'as pas su l'faire. Ta lumière est trop faible, je t'avais pourtant prévenu que t'étais pas en position de jouer les caïds... » Ricana la panthère, galvanisée par sa victoire écrasante.

« Pourtant, t'es encore dur... »

Hmm... très juste mais...

… En quoi ça regardait Kagami... ? Et surtout, quel rapport avec la choucroute... ?

« Ouais et alors ? Je suis endurant de nature et puis, je dois bien avouer que j'ai toujours du mal à jouir dans les culs que j'ai déjà baisés auparavant... »

ET BAM DANS LES DENTS ! Sauras-tu voir le petit message subliminal dissimulé dans cette pique ?

« ... Il se trouve que moi aussi, je bande toujours... » Fit le rouge en se dégageant de sa partenaire à moitié endormie.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut m'foutre ? »

« Ca peut te foutre que c'est de ta faute si j'ai pas pu prendre mon pied, parce qu'il a fallu que te donnes en spectacle et que tu ne penses qu'à toi, comme d'habitude ! »

« Dommage pour toi. Fallait être un peu plus réactif si tu voulais tirer ta crampe ! »

« ... »

« Bouhouhou... j'vais verser une larme, tiens... Et sinon, il trouve plus rien à dire le tigre empaillé ? »

« On pourrait régler ça entre hommes. Parce que là, t'as rien prouvé du tout... Si ce n'est ton incapacité à la jouer _fair play_... »

« Qu'est-ce que t'insinues là ? Qu'j'ai triché ? »

« Exactement... Tout à l'heure, pendant qu'tu te désappais, tu as fait tomber ça... » Montra Kagami, en désignant la boîte donnée par Midorima.

« … Ouais et donc ? Depuis quand prendre du _Viagra_ est contre les règles... ? »

« Va savoir pourquoi... j'étais certain que tu te pointerais ici... pour essayer de me faire virer en sabotant mon essai... »

« Comme quoi, t'es peut-être moins débile que t'en as l'air finalement. »

« … et va savoir pourquoi, j'ai décidé d'en parler à Midorima, puisqu'il m'avait laissé sa carte de visite lors du salon... »

« Quoi !? T'as fait quoi !? T'as appelé ce rat de bibliothèque dans mon dos !? Pourquoi faire ? Pour qu'il te saute !? J't'ai déjà dit qu'il était impuissant ! Oh et puis après tout, je m'en tape... »

« Pas tant que ça, à en juger par ta réaction. Mais... ce n'est pas pour cela que je lui ai téléphoné... En fait, à force de discuter ensemble de ton cas, on en est arrivés à la conclusion mutuelle que tu allais FORCEMENT venir lui demander... un petit _remontant_... »

Là, ça n'amusait plus du tout Aomine, qui ne comprenait plus du tout où voulait en venir Kagami. Il fit quelques pas vers le mineur américain, prêt à en découdre physiquement pour l'empêcher de parler, mais ce dernier goba cinq pastilles d'un seul coup, à l'aide de la bouteille d'eau encore à moitié pleine qu'il avait rapportée tout à l'heure.

« Kagami fais pas ça putain ! »

Ok, il voulait se débarrasser de lui, mais pas être responsable de sa mort !

Mais de toute façon, il était déjà trop tard, puisque le tigre avait tout avalé...

« … Ne fais pas cette tête Aomine. Ni ma queue, ni mon cœur ne vont éclater... pour la simple et bonne raison que ce sont des _placebos_...et je suis sûr que même un crétin congénital comme toi doit bien savoir ce que c'est... »

Le bleu serra le poing et il se mord la lèvre inférieure si fort qu'un filet de sang perla à la commissure.

« Tu devrais être content : ça veut dire que tout refonctionne normalement chez toi ! Oh mais... pourtant, tu continues à tirer la gueule... est-ce que par hasard ce serait parce que... tu es déçu ? Ce ne sont pas ces pilules qui t'ont fait bander... mais... autre chose... et ça, c'est plus dur à avaler, pas vrai ahaha ? Ironique, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Ferme ta sale gueule... »

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler... mais la question, c'est de savoir si tu veux que je le formule tout haut pour que tout le monde présent sur le plateau entende bien... »

« Tu dis un mot de plus espèce de pédale et je te... »

« Tu me quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire Aomine ? J'ai bien vu la façon dont tu me regardais pendant qu'Aya te faisait une fellation... et ensuite... pendant que tu la prenais... »

Le regard de Kagami était à présent aussi dur et noir que celui de son adversaire. Il ne se laisserait pas impressionner cette fois.

Et il ne reculerait pas.

« A quoi tu joues tête de gland ? Tu veux que j'te bute ou quoi... !? »

« Non, je veux juste régler ça une bonne fois pour toutes. Cette rivalité à deux balles. Tu ne comprends pas que c'est exactement ce qu'Akashi veut ? Qu'on se fasse la guéguerre ! Mais moi, je refuse... »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu essaies tout le temps de me baiser, hein Taiga ? »

« Parce que tu ne me laisses pas d'autre choix ! Si seulement tu cessais de te conduire comme le roi des enfoirés et que tu acceptais simplement mon aide désintéressée ! »

« C'est impossible ça... et tu l'sais très bien. Parce que j'ai aucune confiance en toi… Et du coup, tu proposes quoi ? »

« Je savais que tu dirais ça... » Soupire exaspéré. « J'espèrai que ça se passe autrement... mais... puisque c'est comme ça... on va devoir se battre pour se départager. Si je gagne, tu me laisses finir de tourner ma scène avec Aya sans intervenir. »

« Et si c'est moi qui gagne ? Puisque je vais gagner de toute façon ! »

« Si tu gagnes... ça m'est égal. Prends tout ce que tu voudras. Même si ça signifie que je doive prendre le premier vol à l'aube en partance pour Los Angeles. Et tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi. »

« C'est presque trop beau ça ! Et sur quel terrain entends-tu nous départager ? Parce que je me doute bien que c'est pas à Puissance 4... »

« Nan, ça, heureusement pour toi. » Ricana à son tour Kagami. « Mais... je me disais que puisque nous sommes encore en érection tous les deux... on pourrait se masturber et voir celui qui a le plus d'endurance, t'en dis quoi ? »

« Que c'est bien trop facile ton truc... et pas assez pervers venant de toi... Ca cache un truc... »

« C'est parce que je n'ai pas encore fixé les règles... »

« Les règles ? Tsss... Toi, tu te venges pour ce que je t'ai fait subir... » Sourit le basané, amusé.

« Noooon tu crois ? Bref... cette fois, c'est moi qui décide. Et puisque tu ne voulais pas être touché par moi tout à l'heure, cette fois, ce sera le contraire. »

« Je refuse que ta main crasseuse de pédéraste touche ma bite de taureau. »

« Mais qui te parle de ça ? » Il sourit à nouveau. « J'ai lu dans une revue au salon du porno que pratiquement un homme sur deux avait déjà envisagé de se masturber... en compagnie d'autres hommes... »

« Pfff... ça ne m'étonne pas... on vit à une époque d'enculés... »

« … Paul Mc Cartney a d'ailleurs récemment avoué l'avoir fait avec John Lennon. »

« HEIN ? T'es sérieux là !? »

« Totalement. Du coup, certains gars que ça gêne de se laisser toucher ou de se toucher devant d'autres mecs ont développé une petite technique assez sympa. »

Pour l'illustrer, il attrapa la main d'Aomine et la posa sur le propre sexe du basané. Puis, il fit de même avec sa main, tandis que sa poigne libre, il vient se saisir du bras d'Aomine qui tenait la verge, invitant Aomine à faire de même.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on est sensés faire maintenant ? »

« On va se branler mutuellement. En même temps. Tu me branles et je te branle. Ta main, ta queue. Ma main, ma queue. Mais c'est l'autre qui contrôle en faisant bouger notre poignet, comme ça y a presque rien de _gay._ Ca te va ? »

« Et le premier qui éjacule ou qui débande a perdu, si je comprends bien ? Tu parles que ça m'va, à tous les coups j'vais gagner ! »

« J'te signale à toute fin utile qu'on a jouit en même temps la dernière fois chez moi... »

« Ouais ben crois-moi, c'était un coup de chance ! Et ça ne se reproduira plus, alors ne compte pas sur une égalité pour t'en sortir cette fois, car je compte bien gagner et te forcer à boire mon foutre après Taiga, tandis que moi je me ferai tranquillement construire une piscine olympique pour pouvoir me baigner dans tes larmes de perdant ! »

Zizi contre Zizi, le concours de branlette...

Oui, vous avez bien lu.

Manquait plus que ça.

Avouez que vous ne vous y attendiez pas ?

Elle vous aura vraiment tout fait cette pauvre Futae dans cette fanfic et on en est qu'au chapitre 6 hein...

J'dis ça, j'dis rien !

Qui sortira vainqueur... Vous le saurez... La prochaine fois parce que là le chapitre est déjà beaucoup trop long. (28900 mots et des brouettes thaïlandaises... pour vous donner un ordre d'idées, c'est comme mon OS sur Kaga!Robot, à peu près...)

Alors... des bisous, à la prochaine et BONNE ANNEE ! ^w^

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est terminé pour ce soir...**

 **Je suis... vidée...**

 **Vraiment.**

 **Et encore, c'est un euphémisme.**

 **J'espère pouvoir me remettre prochainement à écrire mes autres fanfictions, car je sais que vous les attendez également... en attendant, je m'amuse beaucoup à écrire celle-ci. Dire que je me plaignais de mon Aomine dans "Voisins", mais c'est un SAINT HOMME comparé à celui présent ici ! XDDD Le truc complètement surréaliste quoi !**

 **Comme d'habitude, j'attends vos théories, vos souhaits, vos bonnes résolutions, vos encouragements, vos menaces, tout ça quoi, en reviews !**

 **NOTE GENERALE : Toutes les informations que je donne sont basées sur des faits réels, notamment relatés dans divers reportages ou témoignages, comme par exemple ceux des actrices Ovidie ou encore Katsuni ou encore de l'acteur japonais Shimi Ken. Concernant la place des femmes dans le porno, je me suis également pas mal aidée du livre "Judy, Lola, Sofia et Moi" du journaliste Robin d'Angelo qui est une plongée dans l'univers noir du Porno Amateur...**

 **De même, quand Aomine a "plongé la tête d'une actrice dans la cuvette des toilettes lors d'une sodomie", il s'agit en réalité d'une anecdote de tournage que Rocco Siffredi a raconté en interview.**

 **La technique du "shiofuki", n'est pas non plus une fantaisie de ma part : elle a été inventée par le harder Japonais Taka Kato. (dont je me suis très librement inspirée pour construire le personnage d'Aomine, tout en gardant un lien avec le canon d'origine de KnB)  
**


	7. The Zone

**Hey girlz !**

 **Ca faisait longtemps (hors OS) pas vrai ?**

 **J'annonce direct la couleur : 22000 mots ! (mais surtout des dialogues, donc ça va à la lecture)**

 **C'est moi ou mes chapitres sont de plus en plus longs...? Ah nan, 27000 mots le précédent ! Quoique j'ai du me réfréner pour celui-ci, car j'aurai largement pu les atteindre...**

 **Au programme : la suite et fin du combat de zizis. Le vainqueur. Le vaincu. Et les conséquences. Des bonzais. Le Livre de la Jungle...  
**

 **Et pas de contexte.**

 **Enjoy !**

 **(Au passage : il se peut que j'enchaine assez rapidement avec un autre chapitre de Pornstars avant de reprendre mes autres fics, l'écriture du prochain chapitr de Magical Dick étant déjà en cours, si ça peut en consoler certaines.)**

* * *

Dans la petite pièce où rien, aucun détail, aucune présence, ne semblait pouvoir échapper à la lumière puissante des projecteurs, qui avait tendance à amplifier les ombres et les défauts, ni même à l'oeil acerbe des caméras, Kagami et Aomine se faisaient face.

La tension était à son comble.

Le tenant du titre versus le challenger.

L'expérience contre la fougue de la jeunesse.

Qui allait remporter la victoire ?

Une chose était cependant certaine : nul n'en ressortirait indemne.

Aomine n'avait d'ailleurs qu'une seule idée en tête : écraser l'adversaire.

Purement et simplement. Pour lui, il s'agissait de la seule et unique issue valable.

Kagami, lui, était plus mesuré. Il souhaitait simplement pouvoir coexister dans le même monde qu'Aomine. Deux super prédateurs qui se côtoient sur le même territoire, de manière pacifique, s'ignorant et s'évitant la plupart des temps, au lieu d'aller à la confrontation. Mais Kagami avait beau être un peu naïf, il comprenait parfaitement en quoi sa simple présence était perçue comme une menace par Aomine. Et la seule solution pour régler le problème une bonne fois pour toute était donc de s'affronter ici et maintenant, pour enfin pouvoir passer à autre chose.

« Juste la main, on est bien d'accord ? »

« Ouais, uniquement la main. Interdiction d'utiliser une autre partie du corps. »

« Parfait ! » Approuva Aomine, gonflé à bloc avec un taux de confiance en lui à crever le plafond.

Cela incita tout de même Kagami à faire preuve de méfiance. Que préparait cet imprévisible olibrius ? Une telle estime de soi était sans doute justifiée, mais Kagami ne comptait pas perdre et Aomine devait avoir conscience. Pourtant... Kagami ne pouvait s'empêcher de nourrir quelques craintes quant à la suite des événements. Restait à savoir si elles étaient justifiées ou non.

Cependant, connaissant Aomine, pas besoin de sortir de Todai pour deviner qu'il avait CERTAINEMENT l'intention de tricher.

Mais quand ? Et surtout, comment ?

Ca, Kagami n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il devait néanmoins rester sur ses gardes et éviter au maximum que le piège ne se referme sur lui.

« T'as peur... »

« N'importe quoi... c'est quoi cette question ? »

« C'était pas une question, mais une affirmation, nuance. »

« Bah tu t'plantes ! »

« Pourquoi tu trembles alors ? Et... »

Le grand basané loucha sur la manifestation du désir de Kagami.

Qui... paraissait légèrement en berne.

« Ta bite fait la gueule. »

Il sourit. Un de ces sourires triomphants, carnassiers même, dont il avait le secret.

« Besoin d'un petit remontant peut-être ? Je crois qu'il doit me rester une de ces... pilules magiques que Midorima a trafiqué pour tes beaux yeux. A moins que... ce ne soit réellement du _Viagra_ et non un placebo, contrairement à ce que tu as essayé de me faire croire, pas vrai Taiga ? »

« Ferme-la... et concentre-toi plutôt, sinon tu vas perdre. Et ça me ferait chier de battre un mec qui ne se donne pas à 100 % … y aurait aucune gloire à en tirer. »

« Tu devrais pourtant savoir que je me donne TOUJOURS à 100 %. Après tout, tu as vu presque chacun de mes films, non ? Et donc... » Il serra soudainement le poignet de Kagami, qui en retour, serra sa mâchoire d'inconfort. « … Tu dois également savoir que tu vas perdre. T'as pas c'qu'il faut pour me battre, t'es qu'un bleu. »

Aux yeux de Kagami, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Aomine essayait de l'intimider. Cela faisait partie intégrante de sa stratégie pour prendre l'ascendant sur lui. Le jeune homme devait tenir bon et ne surtout pas laisser Aomine gagner du terrain.

« Cause toujours. De toute façon, tu perds ton temps à essayer de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues ! »

« Pourtant, j'adore ça mettre mon bâton dans les roux. Surtout quand ils sont aussi mignons que toi... »

Le rouge ne put s'empêcher de s'empourprer à ces mots, mais afin de ne pas se laisser déstabiliser, il ouvrit les hostilité par un premier coup de poignet sec. Aomine grogna.

« Hé ! T'avais pas encore donné le top départ enfoiré ! »

« Bah j'le donne maintenant, alors arrête de parler, sinon, tu ne vas pas l'entendre ! »

« Ah ok, tu veux jouer à ça ? Dans ce cas... serre bien les fesses, parce que j'arrive ! »

Les deux hommes firent alors coulisser la main de l'autre sur son propre membre, par simples pressions du poignet. Et encore une fois, chacun avait sa technique spécifique plus ou moins efficace. Moins que plus, dans un certain cas d'ailleurs... Kagami y allait lentement, favorisant les gestes amples et langoureux, tandis qu'Aomine se montrait bien plus brutal et empressé, comme pour faire jaillir l'eau du puits le plus rapidement possible.

Ce n'était pas du tout agréable, c'était même plutôt douloureux. Kagami n'appréciait pas tellement ce traitement et il serrait les dents pour garder le silence.

Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps.

« Putain mais arrête ça ! Tu veux m'arracher la queue ou quoi ? »

« Oh c'est bon arrête de faire ta chochotte ! » Le houspilla son adversaire, sans pour autant calmer la fréquence de ses allers-retours. « … et puis, je suppose que si je t'émascule accidentellement durant le processus, je pourrai alors me déclarer vainqueur par forfait... » Persifla Aomine pour finir.

Le rouge se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Au moins, là, c'était clair. Aomine ne comptait absolument pas jouer le jeu : la panthère désirait gagner en le faisant débander, puisque c'était l'une des deux options pour s'assurer la victoire. Dire que Kagami était occupé à donner du plaisir à Aomine de manière complètement honnête, sans user de stratagèmes visant à blesser ou à mutiler physiquement son rival. Mais force était d'admettre que cette pratique était frustrante au goût de l'américain... Parce qu'à part alterner les rythmes, il n'était pas tellement actif. Kagami aurait tellement préféré pouvoir toucher réellement la peau si douce d'Aomine. Laisser courir ses doigts sur le long de cette hampe de soie pulsante. Sentir sa chaleur irradier dans sa main. Ses muscles tendus. Ses veines gainées. Pouvoir égratigner son gland rosé du bout du pouce pour s'assurer qu'il était déjà suintant de plaisir...

Oui, c'était vraiment frustrant comme situation...

Mais Kagami ne devait pas perdre de vue qu'il s'agissait d'une compétition avant toute autre chose.

Malheureusement, il avait fait l'erreur de s'éprendre de son bourreau et cette imprudence risquait de lui coûter très cher. Sa carrière, par exemple. Un prix loin d'être dérisoire, en somme. Or, il avait promis et il n'avait qu'une seule parole. Un mot d'Aomine et il retournerais fissa en Amérique par le premier avion !

Et la menace qui pesait sur Kagami lui fit dangereusement perdre la notion du temps...

Pour autant, ses coups de poignet ne faiblissaient pas et il sentait Aomine se rapprocher du gouffre. Si seulement il pouvait lui faire plonger une bonne fois pour toutes ! Et quelque part, c'était la seule issue logique de leur petite bataille, puisque Kagami se prêtait volontiers à l'exercice. Les gémissements de plaisir d'Aomine semblaient confirmer que le brun prenait son pied. Hélas, Kagami, lui, ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Et pour cause, les mouvements saccadés ou carrément trop brusques d'Aomine conféraient davantage à de la maltraitance physique. Mais Kagami essayait de tenir bon en faisant fi de la douleur, parce qu'il sentait qu'il tenait le... bon bout. Sans mauvais jeu de mots, évidemment.

En effet, les expressions faciales de son adversaire trahissaient son extase. Il haletait. Sa poitrine se soulevait même rapidement à présent. Kagami n'avait jamais douté de sa technique ou plus précisément de sa capacité à branler autrui et le plaisir évident qu'Aomine y prenait ne faisait que confirmer son talent inné pour la bagatelle.

Aomine posa alors soudainement sa main sur le poignet de Kagami, l'enserrant comme pour l'empêcher de poursuivre. Mais il n'en fut rien. Au lieu de l'interrompre, son regard bleu nuit planté dans le sien, Aomine l'aida à le soulager, guidant son rythme.

Quels yeux magnifiques...

Kagami aurait pu se noyer dedans... et il lui semblait même qu'ils lui jetaient des éclairs. Il y avait de l'électricité dans l'air, à mesure que l'orgasme se rapprochait, tel un orage menaçant d'éclater. Et lorsque cela se produisit finalement, Kagami s'apprêtait déjà à savourer sa victoire, sauf que ce droit lui fut purement et simplement dénié ! Pas de doute, le tigre avait bien senti l'autre félin trembler, signe que la jouissance était en train de le prendre ! Mais rien, pas de gratification liquide. Pas même la moindre petite goutte d'éjaculat. Rien. Aucune preuve ! Pourtant, Kagami était certain qu'Aomine avait eu un orgasme, mais dans ce cas pourquoi bandait-il encore ? Comment faisait-il ?

C'est alors que, sans crier gare, la cadence désagréable instaurée par Aomine changea brusquement et le brun se rapprocha de lui, comme pour l'empêcher de découvrir le pot aux roses. Ils ne se touchaient pas, mais la présence du vétéran était intoxicante à cette distance réduite. Kagami sentait son espace vital se faire envahir et sa zone de confort rétrécir drastiquement. Il releva la tête vers Aomine, refusant de fermer les yeux, ce qui lui aurait pourtant permis de mieux profiter des caresses de son idole, mais il ne voulait surtout pas quitter l'autre du regard. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait tenter si Kagami cessait de le surveiller ?

« Bon sang... mais qu'est-ce que tu fous !? »

C'était plus fort que lui.

Cet homme l'horripilait autant qu'il le fascinait.

Et le fait qu'il soit totalement imprévisible n'aidait pas le moins du monde Kagami à se sentir rassuré.

« Tu sens tellement bon Taiga... »

« Ferme ta gueule ! » Asséna Kagami sur un ton sec.

Il n'avait pas le temps de jouer avec cet énergumène et il devait absolument rester concentré, sous peine de voir la situation lui échapper. Et ça, Aomine en avait pleinement conscience.

« Je t'assure. C'est le parfum que tu portais quand je t'ai sauté la dernière fois chez toi, pas vrai ? »

« Va te faire cuire le cul ! »

Exaspéré, mais surtout désireux de cacher son trouble, Kagami posa une main sur le torse de la panthère pour tenter de la repousser. Vainement. Désespérément. Il avait besoin de distance. D'une distance salvatrice pour ne pas succomber. Mais la voix rocailleuse d'Aomine lui donnait des frissons, tout comme la manière dont il soufflait chaudement dans son oreille pendant qu'il parlait. Les battements de son cœur s'affolèrent instantanément, dès qu'Aomine posa une main sur sa hanche gauche et sans attendre davantage, le basané se pencha vers lui et il murmura « _Come for me Taiga.._. », juste avant de sceller leurs lèvres ensemble.

Le rouge hoqueta de surprise et il sentit son bas ventre secoué de spasmes violents. Etait-ce la voix chaude de son interlocuteur ? Sa main encore serrée autour de son poignet ? Ou tout simplement, la combinaison de ses paroles et de sa proximité couplée à un baiser aussi tendre qu'inattendu ? Toujours était-il que ces éléments, ou l'un d'eux, suffirent à faire jouir Kagami.

Haletant, les joues cramoisies, le pauvre rouquin n'eut même pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits, que déjà, Aomine s'éloignait de lui en ricanant, paré de son arrogance habituelle.

« Je t'ai battu dans les règles, Tigrou. TES règles. Alors, accepte-le. »

La stupeur.

La colère aussi.

Aomine avait abusé de lui, de sa naïveté.

Encore une fois !

Bien-sûr que ce baiser n'était ni sincère, ni désintéressé !

Depuis le début, son objectif était de gagner et ce, par n'importe quel moyen !

« Espèce de tricheur ! On avait dit... »

« … Que les mains. » Le coupa Aomine, en s'essuyant justement les lèvres avec le dos de sa main. « Mais on parlait uniquement de la queue, pas vrai ? Donc, techniquement, je n'ai pas triché. J'ai juste utilisé ton poignet avec ta main sur ta bite, aucune autre partie de mon corps n'est entrée en contact avec. Par conséquent, on peut en déduire que j'ai gagné à la loyale ! »

« ... »

Et bordel, c'était **VRAI**! Kagami ne trouvait d'ailleurs rien à répliquer...

C'était entièrement de sa faute, il aurait du fixer des règles plus restrictives. Mais surtout... en plus de prouver son impuissance à triompher, cette défaite ne faisait que confirmer un peu plus l'emprise qu'Aomine avait sur lui. Ce qui était réellement... problématique. Et mauvais pour la suite, si suite il devait y avoir, chose dont Kagami doutait à présent.

Il se sentait incapable de résister à Aomine, malgré ses multiples efforts et ses bonnes résolutions. Toutes ses convictions se changeaient en poussière dès qu'Aomine le touchait... Il était faible, oui, Aomine avait raison.

Sa lumière vacillait en présence de son terrible aîné.

Et la sentence tomba nette, tel un couperet.

« Puisque j'ai prouvé qu'il n'y avait pas assez de place pour nous deux, fais tes valises et dégage. Hors de ma vue, retourne baiser tes _yankees et_ salue bien ce cher Donald Trump de ma part, _loser_ ! »

Devant l'absence de réaction du cadet, Aomine se sentit obligé d'enfoncer le clou. Rangeant son fauve encore dur dans sa cage, il se tourna vers Kagami à nouveau.

« T'es sourd ou t'es juste lent à comprendre ? Je t'ai dit de te casser, c'était le _deal_! Si je gagnais, je pouvais te demander ce que je voulais et j'viens d'le faire, alors tiens parole et barre-toi ! »

Mais le rouge était trop sonné pour protester. Il tenta cependant de se défendre une dernière fois, rassemblant tout son courage en désespoir de cause.

« Attends... tu pourrais juste me demander de te laisser tourner avec Rita Angel à ma place, au lieu de carrément m'ordonner de quitter le Japon ! »

Le brun eut un rictus mauvais et il s'approcha de Kagami pour le toiser du haut des deux petits centimètres qu'ils avaient d'écart.

« Ouais, t'as raison. J'pourrai. Je pourrai totalement faire ça, ce serait bien plus équitable, en effet. »

Kagami allait soupirer de soulagement, estimant être parvenu à raisonner Aomine, mais ce dernier ne le laissa pas savourer cette fausse joie.

« … Sauf qu'en fait, non. Pas envie. J'ai gagné, alors t'es pas en mesure d'exiger quoi que ce soit. Ni même d'émettre la moindre suggestion. Donc, tu vas bien gentiment la fermer et aller voir Akashi pour lui dire que tu démissionnes parce que t'étais pas à la hauteur. Puis, tu rentreras chez toi, tu prendras tes clics et tes clacs et demain matin, à la première heure, j'veux qu'tu prennes le premier avion en partance pour les States. Même pas forcément celui qui va _Los Angeles_ , nan, n'importe lequel fera l'affaire, tu te démerdes, c'est pas mon problème, mais j'veux plus te savoir au Japon en tout cas ! »

Le légendaire acteur eut même l'outrecuidance de passer son bras autour du cou de Kagami.

« Allez quoi... t'es le genre de mecs pour qui donner sa parole a encore un sens. Alors respecte ton engagement et tiens ta promesse... Ne me force pas à devenir vraiment méchant et ne te ridiculise pas davantage. Pars la tête haute pendant qu'tu l'peux encore... » Susurra t-il d'une voix presque douce.

« Je voulais juste t'aider... dommage que t'es été définitivement trop con pour le voir... » Cracha Kagami, en se débarrassant de ce bras qui pesait lourd sur ses épaules.

« Si tu veux réellement m'aider, va t-en tout simplement. Ce sera un message fort envers Akashi. Comme ça, il comprendra qu'il a eu tort d'essayer de me doubler... »

Le rouge jeta un dernier regard empli de déception à celui qui était son idole. Mais comme toutes les idoles, Aomine devait descendre de son piédestal pour laisser place à la réalité, aussi laide soit-elle. Kagami ramassa donc ses affaires et il commença à se rhabiller, tournant le dos à son bourreau.

Il se sentait humilié. Rejeté. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir dire à Alex ? Et surtout... à Tatsuya ? Ce dernier n'allait pas perdre une aussi belle occasion de se moquer de lui dès qu'il apprendrait la nouvelle de son retour aux USA, la queue entre les jambes. Mais Kagami possédait une fierté qui lui interdisait de ramper aux pieds d'Akashi ou d'Aomine pour les implorer de le laisser rester en lui offrant un nouvelle chance. Non, il devait aussi savoir admettre son échec, celui de ne pas avoir su PRENDRE sa place, celle qui lui était due et lui revenait de droit. Même si cela avait signifié devoir éjecter Aomine, Kagami n'aurait pas du hésiter. Mais ce n'était pas lui. Le rouge se refusait d'avoir recours à des méthodes aussi radicales et peu honorables.

Evincer ainsi un homme au fond du trou ne lui ressemblait pas. Aussi, même si son cœur se pinça lorsqu'il croisa Kuroko dans les couloirs du studio – le petit fantôme venant sans doute aux nouvelles – Kagami n'avait pas honte. Il n'avait pas à rougir de sa performance, ni même de ses valeurs. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait pu pour aider l'argenté et le bleuté et il avait échoué mais lui au moins, il avait tenté quelque chose pour faire bouger les lignes.

Et surtout, il était resté fidèle à lui-même.

« Aomine-kun ! » Cria Kuroko en débarquant comme une furie dans la pièce où se trouvait toujours l'insupportable brun.

« Keskiya encore Tetsu... ? »

« J'ai croisé Kagami-kun dans le couloir, il semblait se rendre chez Akashi-kun. Que lui as-tu encore fait !? »

« Oh. Moi ? Mais rien. Je crois que c'est juste l'air du Japon qui ne lui réussit pas. J'y peux rien tu sais, si ton champion de la Lumière a quelques soucis d'allumage... Après tout, c'est de sa faute et aussi un peu d'la tienne, s'il a cru bon de se confronter à moi ! »

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit, mais tu as intérêt à lui présenter des excuses avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Sinon, il va partir pour de bon ! »

« Et alors ? J'en ai rien à foutre moi qu'il se tire ! Et j'vais même te dire mieux : je m'en bats tellement la raie, que ça me file des hématomes sur les couilles ! »

« Aomine-kun... »

« Non, toi, écoute-moi pour une fois. Je sais très bien ce que tu essaies de faire, mais ça ne sert à rien. Nul ne peut m'arrêter. Nul ne peut me surpasser. C'est impossible. Une telle personne n'existe tout simplement pas. »

 _Je suis fatigué... le porno ne m'intéresse plus... je voudrai raccrocher, mais je continue. Je ne veux pas qu'on prenne ma place. Je suis obligé de poursuivre, car je suis le meilleur... C'est ma malédiction, mon fardeau. J'ai perdu tout intérêt pour ce métier, mais je ne sais rien faire d'autre. Je ne veux rien faire d'autre. Je suis condamné à faire ça jusqu'à mon dernier souffle..._

« Tu dis cela, mais c'est faux Aomine-kun. Et tu le sais. Tu n'as plus l'envie, plus la hargne. Et si tu te montres aussi agressif avec Kagami-kun, c'est parce qu'au fond tu le crains. Il te fait peur, tu le perçois comme une menace. Mais c'est paradoxal, parce que d'un côté tu ne souhaites qu'une seule chose : qu'il te libère de tes obligations et de ce titre trop pesant pour toi, tandis que de l'autre côté, tu es encore attaché à notre métier et tu ne veux donc pas encore abandonner ta place. Pas tout de suite. Tu te raccroches désespérément à cette gloire passée en espérant qu'elle revienne un jour, mais si seulement tu laissais tes amis t'aider, je suis sûr que... »

« Mes amis ? » Il éclata de rire. « Vous n'êtes pas mes amis, mais de misérables parasites vous repaissant des miettes que je daigne bien vous laisser, en attendant de pouvoir prendre ma place ! Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, je sais parfaitement que vous guettez le moindre signe de faiblesse de ma part pour me mettre à mort comme les chiens que vous êtes ! Un jour, tu m'as dit que je croiserai quelqu'un qui serait meilleur que moi, quelqu'un qui pourrait me succéder quand j'aurai décidé de me retirer. Mais tu m'as menti... Parce qu'hélas, personne n'est à la hauteur de mon héritage ! Kagami n'est qu'un bleu, il est bien trop naïf et il n'a pas ce qu'il faut pour pouvoir prendre ma suite ! »

Il portait une couronne trop large et trop lourde pour ses pauvres cervicales endolories, mais il refusait de laisser ses amis soutenir son poids avec lui.

Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il ressentait réellement. Et même s'il restait une flamme de passion au fond de son cœur, c'était le dégoût qui avait pris le dessus. Le dégoût de lui-même, mais aussi des autres. Toutes ces filles sans dignité, sans amour propre, qui écartent les cuisses sur demande. Qui ont le cerveau noyé par les drogues et le fric... La profession avait beaucoup changé ces dernières années hélas, avec l'avènement d'Internet et ça, même Kuroko ne pouvait le nier. La course aux vues pervertissait tout.

Il fallait du sensationnel, du marquant, sans arrêt, pour éviter de sombrer dans l'oubli. Aller plus loin dans les pratiques, même si elles sont en contradiction avec vos convictions profondes. Et Aomine avait malgré sa fatigue émotionnelle envie de continuer à exister aux yeux du public. Même s'il n'avait plus rien à prouver, mais l'ennui, lorsque l'on atteint le sommet, c'est que l'on ne peut ensuite que redescendre. Face à la concurrence de plus en plus rude, il avait des envies d'ailleurs. Mais lesquelles ? Il n'avait pas fait d'études et il n'était ni intelligent, ni doué de ses dix doigts. Alors que lui restait-il ?

Kagami... Kuroko... même Kise... ils étaient tous pareils.

Ils voulaient l'enterrer. Se débarrasser de lui. Au moins, Akashi avait le courage de l'admettre.

Ecarter du trône ce roi déchu et gâteux dont les sujets ne supportent plus les caprices continuels.

Vouloir passer à autre chose, mais être incapable de tourner la page...

Voilà ce qui causait la frustration d'Aomine.

Mais heureusement, il en avait encore sous le capot et il venait de le prouver. Ce serait lui qui tournerait avec Rita Angel. Pas Kagami, ni personne d'autre.

Avant, aucun être sur Terre n'aimait autant le sexe que lui, mais cette époque était désormais révolue...

Il était fatigué, mais ne savait plus dans quelle direction se tourner.

« Oublie-moi Tetsu... laisse-moi tranquille, tu peux rien faire pour moi t'façon... » Soupira t-il au comble de l'épuisement.

Puis il franchit la porte et il abandonna son ancienne ombre.

Personne n'était en mesure de le comprendre.

Personne.

Il était seul.

* * *

Lorsqu'il eu enfin le courage de pousser la lourde double porte du bureau d'Akashi, Kagami n'en menait pas large.

Vraiment pas.

Un goût amer lui souillait le palais.

Comment Akashi allait-il réagir à l'annonce de sa démission ?

Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait tenir parole.

« Akashi-san, je... »

« Tiens, Taiga ! Alors, comment s'est passé ce bout d'essai ? » Demanda l'Empereur en sortant la tête de sa paperasse.

« C'est justement à propos de ça que je viens vous parler... »

« Oh, vraiment ? Assieds-toi donc. »

L'homme à la peau pâle avait du sentir quelque chose parce qu'il l'y invita, d'un ton presque doux. Kagami se sentait d'autant plus mal. Il inspira cependant profondément pour se donner le courage nécessaire et il prit la parole.

« Je suis venu pour vous présenter ma démission. »

« Oh. C'est inattendu. »

Le magenta ne laissa aucune émotion filtrer et il se leva de son confortable trône... heu siège en cuir.

« Et puis-je savoir pour quelle raison ? »

« Parce que... »

Merde. Kagami ne pouvait pas impliquer Aomine à ce stade. Ce serait directement le condamner à la chaise électrique.

« C'est comme ça. Je ne me sens pas... à la hauteur pour travailler pour le Studio Kiseki. C'est vrai, je suis encore un novice et même si je me sens flatté de l'intérêt que vous m'avez témoigné, je crains que vous... »

« Serais-tu en train d'insinuer que j'ai pu, potentiellement, commettre une erreur ? »

« Heu... je... »

Putain, il s'enfonçait là, non ? En tout cas, il avait mis sur les pieds sur une pente terriblement glissante... et le moindre faux pas risquait de le tuer dans sa chute. Sur la défensive, Kagami se leva alors, comprenant soudainement l'étendue de son erreur, en venant se confronter directement à Akashi. Mieux valait peut-être tout simplement plier bagage sans prévenir et...

Brusquement, le plus petit et fin des deux rouges, obligea l'autre à se rasseoir d'une simple, mais puissante pression de la main sur son épaule.

Quelle terrifiante force !

« Reste assis, nous n'avons pas encore fini de parler... Car, vois-tu Taiga, s'il y a bien quelque chose que je déteste par dessus tout dans la vie, c'est de faire des erreurs. Je n'ai pas été élevé dans cette optique. L'échec est sentiment que je ne connais pas. Et tu sais pourquoi ? »

« N-non... ! » Murmura Kagami, toujours sonné de s'être fait remettre à sa place au sens propre, comme au figuré.

« C'est le moment où tu es censé me demander pourquoi, normalement. »

« Ah heu... d'accord... Et donc, pourquoi... ? »

« Parce que depuis que je suis tout petit, on m'a éduqué pour être parfait. Ne tendre que vers la perfection. Mon père, lorsqu'il m'a laissé la totalité son capital en héritage, a fait apposer une close extrêmement restrictive sur son testament. Pour faire simple, j'avais obligation de faire fructifier son capital. A raison de trois milliards de yens de chiffre d'affaire par an, au minimum. Et je parle en bénéfices nets, évidemment, une fois tous les salaires payés, les loyers etc... Or, si jamais je venais à ne pas atteindre cet objectif, quelle qu'en soit la raison, je perdrai alors tout. C'est le prix a payer pour réaliser mon rêve et pouvoir continuer dans l'industrie pornographique et je l'ai accepté. Tout comme mon père l'a accepté en me permettant de me laisser faire mes preuves. En échange, je dois constamment viser l'excellence. La famille Akashi, qui est l'une des plus anciennes du Japon et a même un lien de parenté avec l'ancienne dynastie impériale des Tokugawa, ne connaît pas l'échec. Ce mot ne fait pas partie de notre vocabulaire. »

Waoouh le coup de pression de malade ! Kagami s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. Pas étonnant qu'Akashi paraisse aussi déterminé. Non seulement il avait tout le poids de son entreprise sur ses épaules, entreprise qu'il avait apparemment créée tout seul, mais en plus, il s'agissait de son rêve. Un rêve bien lourd, puisqu'au moindre signe de faiblesse, il pourrait se briser d'un jour à l'autre.

« Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je... oui... je crois... mais... »

« Mais malgré cela, tu veux toujours démissionner ? Tu ne veux donc pas m'aider à poursuivre mon rêve, Taiga ? »

« ... »

« Je vois. C'est une décision fort regrettable. »

Le patron du studio ouvrit son tiroir et il en sortit la fameuse paire de ciseaux dorés. Puis, il tourna autour de Kagami, qui, à ce stade, était tellement mortifié, qu'il n'osait plus bouger ne serait-ce qu'un cil.

C'était tout juste s'il n'avait pas arrêté de respirer...

« Est-ce que tu as une passion dans la vie, Taiga ? Moi, vois-tu, j'en ai plusieurs. Quatre, pour être exact. Et j'aime également les faire coïncider. Tout d'abord, bien-sûr, il y a le sexe. Le sexe, c'est le pouvoir, mais il s'agit également de mon gagne pain. Ensuite, le _shogi_. Si je ne m'étais pas lancé dans l'industrie, je serai sûrement champion national dans cette discipline, qui est considérée comme un sport à part entière au Japon. Je sais, cette appellation doit paraître étrange pour un expatrié comme toi, vu qu'il est simplement question de déplacer des pions sur une planche. J'apprécie également l'équitation sous toutes ses formes. L'andromaque et l'amazone sont même mes positions sexuelles favorites. » Exposa stoïquement le jeune PDG à un Kagami éberlué, qui n'en demandait sûrement pas tant... « Et enfin... je suis passionné par l'art ancestral du bonzai. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Akashi commença alors à tailler l'un des six arbres colorés qui était posé sur le présentoir, derrière Kagami. Celui avec les feuilles rouges.

« Sais-tu ce que ces quatre passions ont en commun... ? C'est la discipline qu'elles requièrent et le sentiment de domination totale que j'en retire. J'aime pouvoir tout contrôler. Par exemple, contrairement à une croyance populaire, les bonzais ne sont pas issus d'une espèce d'arbre spécifique, qui serait sélectionnée pour sa taille. Mais c'est faux, car n'importe quel arbre au monde peut être transformé en bonzai, si l'on utilise la bonne technique. C'est un délicat équilibre entre taillage des branches, des racines, rempotage, gestion des nutriments et ligature pour modeler la forme de l'arbre, le but étant de rechercher l'esthétique miniature d'un arbre tel qu'il existe dans la nature, sans intervention humain. »

Le rouge était très minutieux et précis dans ses mouvements, semblant parfaitement savoir ce qu'il faisait. Mais c'est alors que Kagami remarqua l'arbre qui se trouvait à côté de celui aux feuilles bordeaux. Un prunier, apparemment. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il semblait à Kagami. Le tronc brun du malheureux arbre semblait déformé, pliant sous le poids des fruits bleus qu'il tentait de soutenir tant bien que mal. Et l'intérêt que son hôte portait à ce bonzai en particulier n'échappa pas à l'oeil attentif d'Akashi...

« Ah celui-ci, c'est mon arbre le plus ancien et c'était également le plus beau, fut un temps. J'ai commencé à le cultiver lorsque j'ai ouvert le Studio Kiseki et c'est de lui qu'est née ma passion. Dès que je l'ai aperçu, je l'ai immédiatement convoité. Je me disais qu'il serait le plus magnifique de ma collection. Et ça a été le cas, pendant presque vingt ans. Ma plus grande fierté, même. Hélas, j'ai commis l'erreur de m'y attacher en le laissant un peu trop s'épanouir et par ma faute, il est en train de mourir, écrasé sous le poids de ses propres fruits. Si j'avais su le discipliner dès le départ au lieu de le laisser n'en faire qu'à sa tête, je pourrai peut-être encore le sauver. Mais aujourd'hui, cela demanderait bien trop de travail... Ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'il ne donnait plus de fruits et il qu'il s'était même déplumé depuis un ou deux ans, je ne sais plus très bien quand cela a commencé. Sauf que je n'ai jamais eu le courage de le jeter, sans doute par nostalgie... mais depuis quelques temps, il s'est remis à fleurir et même à refaire quelques prunes, comme s'il avait un sursaut désespéré de vie, alors même que c'est précisément cela qui va finir par le tuer, en brisant son tronc. Quelle fin misérable. J'ignore pourquoi il s'obstine à produire encore des fruits... Pourquoi essayer de défier l'inéluctable ? Aucun être vivant ne peut renaître ainsi de ses cendres. »

Le cœur de Kagami se serra dans sa poitrine.

« Je devrai peut-être le remplacer par un autre et abréger ses souffrances maintenant. Ce serait mieux, qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Non ! Ne vous débarrassez pas d'Aomine, je vous en supplie... ! Heu... » L'américain réalisait qu'il avait peut-être crié un peu trop fort, se laissant emporter.

Car pour une raison qu'il ignorait – fortuite ou non – cet arbre qui avait perdu de sa superbe avec les années lui faisait penser à Aomine. La couleur sans doute... ou leurs destins similaires ? Condamnés à finir à la poubelle, après des années de bons et loyaux services. Toujours était-il que Kagami avait honte d'avoir comparé les deux ainsi... et de s'être mis à crier comme une fille ! Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint, Akashi ne se moqua pas de sa réaction exagérée. Non, ce fut même tout l'inverse :

« Alors reste ! Je n'accepterai pas ta démission, nous avions conclu un marché et si tu retournes au Etats-Unis, cela signera la mort d'Aomine dans la profession ! Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux, Kagami ? »

« …. Mais j'ai donné ma parole à Aomine que si je perdais, je... »

« Tu m'avais donné ta parole avant. Par contrat. Tu as signé, tu m'appartiens à présent et tu ne seras en mesure de décider que lorsque j'accepterai de te rendre ta liberté, est-ce que c'est clair ? Obéis et tout se passera bien. Je te promets de faire tout mon possible pour sauver Aomine. Refuse de te plier à ma volonté et je ruinerai vos deux carrières en un claquement de doigts et vous riez dormir sous les ponts ensemble, en vous prostituant pour survivre ! » Hurla le tortionnaire, ciseaux brandis, menaçant de transpercer le tronc fragile du prunier.

Toute cette histoire de chantage allait beaucoup trop loin. Mais Kagami était parfaitement conscient des risques lorsqu'il avait négocié les termes de son contrat. Or, Akashi avait raison : si Kagami désertait maintenant, plus rien ni personne ne garantirait alors la sécurité du basané. Akashi le tenait par les sentiments et tant pis si Aomine ne réalisait pas le sacrifice que son cadet était en train de subir pour lui. Ca n'avait pas d'importance.

Aomine n'avait qu'à continuer à le haïr et à le mépriser. Peu important, tant que cela pouvait protéger le brun. Cependant, Kagami avait failli perdre des yeux ce qui était vraiment important pour lui : qu'Aomine puisse poursuivre sa carrière. Akashi avait promis. Et jouer les otages de luxe pour garantir ce simple fait était un bien maigre prix à payer. Oui, c'était Akashi qui avait raison dans le fond et ce, même si ses méthodes étaient douteuses.

« D'accord... je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez et j'honorerai ma part du contrat, tant que vous honorerez la votre. »

« Bien. Je suis ravi de voir que tu as recouvré tes esprits et que nous sommes à nouveau sur la même longueur d'ondes. Ce petit rafraîchissement de ta mémoire n'aura donc pas été inutile. Les arbres incapables de se plier à mon bon vouloir sont juste bons à être jetés et tu sembles avoir compris que j'ai encore moins d'estime pour les êtres humains qui me _ **servent**_... oh pardon, je voulais dire qui « t _ravaillent_ » pour moi. Maintenant, va Kagami, et tâche de garder pour toi ta prochaine crise existentielle, car mon temps est précieux. »

« Je... je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu tourner mon essai... »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour cela, tu es déjà engagé quoiqu'il arrive. Et ce, même si tu n'avais pas réussi à bander. En effet, savais parfaitement que Daiki essayerait de venir semer la zizanie et il s'en est fallu de peu pour qu'il réussisse. Dieu merci, j'avais anticipé cela ! »

« Mais... c'est injuste que je sois recruté sans avoir pu faire mes preuves. Je ne veux pas de passe droit, je souhaite être traité à la même enseigne que les autres. C'est... c'est important pour qu'Aomine me prenne au sérieux. »

« Tu as bien trop d'honneur mal placé mon pauvre Taiga. » Il soupira, reposant ses ciseaux. « Cela te portera préjudice un jour... »

Effectivement, cela avait d'ailleurs failli lui porter préjudice face à Aomine un peu plus tôt, car le brun en avait profité pour tricher et le mettre hors course...

« Enfin, j'imagine que c'est l'apanage de la jeunesse... Si tu tiens tant que cela à pouvoir t'affirmer et à gagner ta place dans nos rangs, je pense que j'ai une idée parfaite pour toi... »

* * *

Etait-ce vraiment la BONNE solution ?

Bien-sûr, Kagami avait signé ce maudit bout de papier en connaissance de cause et il l'avait avant tout fait pour garantir un avenir à Aomine. Le futur de son idole reposait entièrement sur ses épaules. Mais quand bien même la conversation avec Akashi avait eu le mérite de remettre les pendules à l'heure, elle était très loin de l'avoir regonflé à bloc. Car il subsistait encore une interrogation pour la suite des événements : Aomine était-il digne des efforts que Kagami consentait à faire dans son sens ? Et on pouvait effectivement se poser légitimement cette question, au regard de l'attitude cruelle du Roi tyrannique des Miracles...

Peut-être qu'Aomine ne méritait tout simplement d'être sauvé, dans le fond.

Peut-être au contraire méritait-il amplement ce qui lui arrivait ?

Qu'était-il arrivé pour que le basané sombre dans une telle amertume ? Si seulement Kagami avait des éléments de réponse... Or, il voyait bien que Kuroko en savait plus qu'il ne voulait bien le dire... Mais comment Kagami pouvait-il agir correctement et efficacement si on lui cachait des choses ?

Toujours était-il qu'Akashi lui avait conseillé de rentrer chez lui pour faire le point et de revenir au studio ce soir, vers vingt heures pour continuer l'aventure.

Cependant, Kagami en avait-il vraiment envie ?

Il pouvait encore rentrer sans rien dire.. et abandonner Aomine à son sort. Pourquoi se battrait-il seul, à sa place, alors qu'Aomine, lui, avait baissé les bras depuis longtemps ?

Toutes ces questions lui trottaient dans la tête, inlassablement.

Mais personne ne semblait en mesure de lui répondre dans l'immédiat et si Kagami voulait pouvoir obtenir des solutions viables, il allait devoir rester ici et enquêter. Peut-être pour rien. Peut-être qu'il était déjà trop tard... et qu'il n'y avait plus rien à sauver au final. Peut-être que si Kagami était arrivé avant... avant qu'Aomine ne parte définitivement en couille, oui, là, peut-être aurait-il pu prévenir et empêcher la chute du monarque de se produire. Mais à l'heure actuelle, la bataille était déjà terminée là et Kagami voyait mal ce qu'il pouvait faire pour arranger la situation et éviter au château bâti par Akashi de s'écrouler sur lui-même, tel le malheureux bonzai dépérissant sur un coin de son bureau...

Kagami ferma les yeux et il vit les larmes de Kuroko.

Oui, il était certain d'avoir vu ses yeux s'humidifier en le croisant dans le couloir, tandis qu'il se rendait chez Akashi pour poser sa démission.

Kuroko... il lui avait fait une promesse à lui aussi...

Mais le rouge aurait-il la force d'honorer tous ses serments ? Et en était-il seulement capable ? Bien-sûr, il avait réellement envie de sauver Aomine et d'aider Kuroko, cependant... il n'était peut-être pas la personne idéale pour y parvenir... Or, il n'y avait aucun mal à admettre cela. Au contraire, c'est même une bonne chose de reconnaître qu'on ne fera pas l'affaire.

Kagami consulta son téléphone d'un air absent. Déjà dix SMS de la part de Kuroko et six appels en absence.

Hmm...

Honnêtement, Kagami n'avait pas le courage de lui répondre. Pour lui dire quoi en plus ? Qu'il allait sûrement le laisser tomber en rentrant aux USA, si toutefois Akashi ne l'écorchait pas vif en l'apprenant bien-sûr ? Kagami n'étais plus sûr de rien... à part qu'il allait très certainement décevoir beaucoup de personnes à cause de sa potentielle décision.

Sans être parvenu à une réponse satisfaisante, Kagami s'écroula de sommeil. La nuit porte conseil, paraît-il. Le tigre espérait donc pouvoir le vérifier. Malheureusement, le lendemain au réveil, il n'en savait pas davantage sur le choix qu'il devait faire. Machinalement, il s'habilla pour se rendre au studio, comme si une journée normale de travail commençait. Il prit le premier truc qui lui tomba sous la main dans son armoire et il l'enfila. La plupart de ses affaires attendaient encore d'être déballées des cartons dans lesquelles elles se trouvaient entassées pour l'instant.

En tout cas, dès qu'il pénétra dans la tour de verre abritant les studios de tournage, il rasa les murs, croisant les doigts (même ceux des pieds) pour ne pas tomber sur Kuroko par inadvertance. Il ne saurait quoi lui dire... Kagami n'avait d'ailleurs ni lu, ni même écouté ses multiples messages. A quoi bon ? Il avait le sentiment que quelque chose lui échappait, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur quoi exactement. C'était une sensation frustrante...

Tandis qu'il déambulait sans but dans les couloirs, il avait rabattu la capuche de son sweat noir sur son crâne, dans l'espoir de passer inaperçu. Après tout, il s'agissait d'une idée d'Akashi, mais pour être franc, Kagami n'avait aucune idée de la validité de sa proposition..

Tandis qu'il marchait d'un pas rapide et la tête basse, direction le studio 22, il sentit quelque chose lui voler dans les plumes... dans tous les sens du terme, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un oiseau !

Un perroquet blanc coiffé d'une jolie houppette jaune pour être plus précis, sans doute un cacatoès, mais Kagami était loin d'être un expert en animaux. Que faisait-il là ? Il s'était échappé d'une animalerie voisine ou quoi ? D'un labo peut-être ?

« T'aimes çaaaaa salooooooope ! » Lança le volatile venu percuter Kagami de plein fouet.

Ce qui était pour le moins... surprenant, il fallait bien l'admettre.

Voire même passablement choquant.

« Bordel de merde ! Où est encore passé cette saloperie de poulet à crête !? C'est pas possible, je sors fumer une clope deux minutes et... » Il tourna la tête en direction du roux, soulagé. « Ah ! On dirait que tu l'as trouvé hmm... Kagami, je crois... ? »

« Heu oui... et vous, vous êtes Kasamatsu-san, le _manager_ de Kise, _right_? » Reconnut Kagami.

L'homme paraissait visiblement... stressé... à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de son état d'esprit habituel. Sa chemise et son costume grisâtre étaient à moitié débrayés et froissés, sa cravate desserrée. On sentait que contrairement à son jeune poulain, le dénommé Kasamatsu n'accordait que peu d'importance à son apparence physique. Difficile de comprendre comment ces deux-là pouvaient s'entendre. Ils n'avaient rien en commun. L'un blond comme les blés, l'autre brun comme l'ébène. Et deux caractères aux antipodes. Un véritable duo improbable...

« Ouais. Par contre, fais gaffe, il mord cette sale bête... » Le prévint le brun.

« Il est plutôt mignon... enfin... quand il ne fonce pas dans les gens en leur disant des insanités... » Sourit Kagami en grattouillant la gorge de l'oiseau, qui avait trouvé refuge sur son épaule.

« Il est surtout très con, oui ! »

« Comment il s'appelle ? »

« _Babtou Fragile..._ » Souffla Kasamatsu entre ses dents, sans doute gêné d'avouer cela.

« Heu... quoi ? » Le fit répéter Kagami.

Il avait forcément mal compris... pas vrai... ?

« BABTOU FRAGILE ! »

Ah d'accord. Ce n'était donc pas une erreur d'audition, ni même de prononciation...

Quelle drôle d'idée n'empêche... !

« Et i-il est à vous ? »

« Avec un nom pareil ? Ca n'va pas non !? » Eructa Kasamatsu, comme s'il venait de se faire insulter.

« Mais vous le cherchiez pourtant et... »

« Il appartient à Kise. Et avant que tu ne fasses de remarque désobligeante qui serait parfaitement justifiée en temps normal, sache que c'est pas non plus lui qui l'a appelé comme ça, mais son ancien propriétaire. C'est lui qu'il faut blâmer ! »

« Comment ça ? »

« T'es p't'être pas au courant, mais Kise adore les bestioles. Il a même la fâcheuse manie de recueillir tous ceux qui croisent son chemin. Y compris ceux de la section _animalière_ du studio. »

« Section... animalière ? »

Pour le coup, Kagami se sentait complètement largué. Que pouvaient bien faire ces animaux sur un plateau de tournage ? Bon ok, il concevait bien leur utilité dans le cadre d'un reportage ou d'un documentaire animalier, par exemple, mais au sein d'une production X... ?

…

!

Oh bordel... non...

Non, non, non et non !

Tout, mais pas ça !

Par pitié !

Argh... quelle horreur ! Des images abominables de l'Apocalypse lui vrillèrent aussitôt l'esprit !

« Senpaaaaaaaaiiii ! » Retentit alors une voix nasillarde à l'autre bout du couloir. « Tu l'as retrouvé ? Oh salut Kagamicchi ! Comment tu vas ? Je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec Babtou Fragile ! » Sourit Kise en les rejoignant...

… en tenue d'Adam.

Ce qui ne manqua naturellement pas de faire hurler Kasamatsu dès qu'il s'en aperçu.

« Putain de sa race, Kise ! Tu n'peux pas enfiler un peignoir quand tu sors du studio de tournage, non !? »

Et de se mettre à courir après le blond dans l'espoir de le plaquer au sol afin de lui mettre au moins sa veste sur le dos. Veste qu'il avait d'ailleurs enlevée et qu'il agitait à présent devant le suédois, tel le toréador muni de sa seule cape face à un taureau furieux.

« Viens ici ! »

« Naaaaaaaaan ! J'veux paaas ! De toute façon, tout le monde a déjà vu mon cucul et ma zigounette ici ! »

« C'est peut-être vrai, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour s'exhiber de la sorte ! »

« Gnaaa Kagamicchi protège-moi steupléééééééé ! » Couina l'envahissant blondin.

Et sans donner le temps au rouge de réagir, il vint se planquer derrière lui.

« Raaah mais pousse-toi d'là espèce d'ogre ! Tu vois pas qu'tu gênes !? »

Kasamatsu tenta bien de se frayer un chemin, mais Kagami faisait obstacle.

« Heu... et si on allait tout simplement continuer cette conversation au studio hein ? » Proposa le soi disant ' _ogre'_.

C'est qu'ils faisaient tâche à jouer à cache-cache au beau milieu du couloir...

« Bon d'accord ! » Approuva en premier Kise, avant de se mettre à courir vers la porte estampillée '22'.

Kasamatsu soupira de dépit et il maugréa quelque chose du genre : « _Putain, mais pourquoi je n'peux pas fumer dans ces saloperies de locaux ? J'aurai bien besoin d'une bonne clope..._ », mais Kagami n'était pas certain d'avoir bien compris.

Le trois hommes (et le perroquet, qui n'avait pas quitter son perchoir...) regagnèrent donc le petit studio où devait être tournée la scène du jour. La pièce était décorée avec goût et Kagami fut surpris que, contrairement aux productions américaines dont il avait l'habitude, les japonaises paraissent plus... non pas « _professionnelles_ », mais disons... plus... raffinées.

Ou alors, c'était l'ambiance du film qui voulait ça.

Il était vrai que Kagami avait du mal à imaginer Kise versant dans le « sale » ou même le « sordide ». Ainsi, le décor élégant très « _Roi Soleil_ » avec ses moulages et ses dorures flattait à merveille le statut de « _Prince du porno_ » détenu par Kise.

« On a déjà mis en boîte toutes les scènes en extérieur, aujourd'hui on filme donc celles censées se dérouler à l'intérieur du château ! Tu te souviens du cheval avec lequel je suis venu au Salon du porno ? Bah voilà, c'était également un acteur de ce film ! »

Hey bah... Alex ne lui avait pas menti lorsqu'elle avait dit qu'Akashi mettait les moyens dans ses productions dites de « luxe ».

« Ah d'accord, je vois... Hmm... c'est très joli. »

« Oui, hein ? Ils ont fait du beau boulot ! Tu es déjà allé à Versailles, Kagamicchi ? »

« Non jamais... Je ne suis même jamais allé en Europe, à vrai dire. »

« Ohhh quel dommage ! Tu rates un super truc ! C'est trop beau la France ! Et ce n'est pas une légende : les françaises raffolent de la _Baguette_... »

« Tu m'en diras tant... » Commenta mollement le roux.

Normal, si c'était la spécialité culinaire locale. Mais Kagami perçut dans le regard de Kise que ce n'était pas exactement la réponse qu'il attendait. Le blondin fit d'ailleurs la moue, avant de se mettre à secouer la tête.

« Non, non, non Kagamicchi enfin ! Je parle de la BITE ! Et je peux te dire qu'elles aiment drôoôôôôôôlement la queue dans ce pays ! »

Wow ! Voilà qui contrastait fortement avec l'image de prince de Kise ! Le rouge eut même un mouvement de recul. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que des paroles aussi crues sortent d'une bouche si délicate ! Ca faisait un choc !

« Ah... ah bon ? »

« Owiiiiiii ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ! Je me suis souvent rendu en France ! Notamment pour exercer de petits jobs d'été dans le cadre de mes études ! Donc, je sais de quoi je parle ! Quand j'étais serveur, combien de fois je me suis fait sucer dans les chio... »

« Oui, c'est bon, on a compris bordel ! Et si tu fermais plutôt le claque merde qui te sert de gueule, hein Kise ? » L'interrompit Kasamatsu, visiblement aussi mal à l'aise que l'américain, face au franc parlé de son poulain.

« Pfff quel dommage... j'avais encore plein d'anecdotes sexy à te raconter ! Une autre fois, peut-être ! Enfin bref, j'espère que Babtou Fragile ne t'a pas fait trop peur ! Il a la fâcheuse manie de voler dans la tronche des gens, ça peut surprendre ahaha ! »

« Non ça va, je te rassure. J'ai l'habitude des trucs blancs qui jaillissent à la figure sans prévenir en fait et... »

Il piqua soudainement un fard.

« … et là je me rends compte que c'est vachement tendancieux ce que je viens de dire... »

« Ahahaha tu m'étonnes ! Mais c'est pas grave, j'ai compris va ! Allez, amène-toi, je vais te présenter l'actrice et t'expliquer ton rôle ok ? »

« D-d'accord. »

Kagami le suivit donc timidement, essayant de ne pas trop laisser son regard s'attarder sur la chute de reins de Kise qui le guidait à travers la pièce, lui présentant au passage toute l'équipe technique. Mais c'était impossible, hélas. Tant et si bien que Kagami ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Bon sang... Kise avait vraiment une cambrure parfaite... aussi parfaite qu'assexuée, à vrai dire. Le genre de formes callipyges qui feraient se damner les femmes comme les hommes sur son passage.

Kagami se souvint alors que le blond lui avait confié avoir été mannequin avant Kagami espérait REELLEMENT que le délicieux suédois avait quelques publicités pour des sous-vêtements à son actif. Ce serait criminel sinon de ne pas avoir exploité un tel... « _talent_ »... ? Hmmm... non... « _potentiel_ », oui, voilà ! C'était déjà mieux.

« Et voici la sublime Miki Makimura, avec laquelle nous aurons la chance de tous les deux jouer une scène aujourd'hui ! »

La femme était déjà installée sur le lit, encore habillée. Elle portait ce qui ressemblait à une robe d'époque rose et satinée, avec jupons froufrouteux, corset serré pour marquer la taille et décolleté plongeant. Son teint était étrangement blanc et poudré, la faisant ressembler à une poupée de porcelaine. Quant à ses cheveux noirs d'asiatique, ils étaient soigneusement dissimulés sous une perruque à bouclettes blondes. L'authentique panoplie de la noble française du temps de Louis XIV quoi. Elle possédait même un petit éventail et une fausse mouche dessinée au dessus de ses lèvres pour compléter l'ensemble.

« Enchantée ! Tu es le nouveau, Taiga n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, c'est exact. » Sourit-il en lui serrant la main, totalement absorbé par les beaux yeux noirs en amandes de la jeune femme.

Pas très européen tout ça, mais bon, hein, ça ferait l'affaire. Le rouge n'allait pas chipoter... et les spectateurs non plus.

Miki le détailla de haut en bas, s'attardant naturellement sur la partie basse de Kagami, encore dissimulée sous ses vêtements amples.

« C'est vrai que ton sexe mesure vingt-six centimètres ? »

Ah ouais, directe la fille ! Mais cela ne déplaisait pas à Kagami. Il était juste un peu surpris, parce qu'entre elle et Aya, les japonaises paraissaient beaucoup plus dévergondées que ce qu'Alex lui avait laissé entendre à plusieurs reprises.

« Exact. »

« Pas mal. J'ai déjà tourné avec Aomine aussi, tu dois le connaître. C'est un peu le star du studio. Je me demande lequel de vos deux pénis est le plus gros... »

« Et ben... en terme de diamètre, je t'avouerai que je n'en sais rien, mais si tu te réfères uniquement à la longueur, nous mesurons pareil, je crois... »

« Dommage qu'il ne soit pas là, j'aurai adoré vous voir côte à côté pour comparer de visu. » Déplora la fausse blonde.

« Je suis sûr que tu en auras l'occasion une prochaine fois ! » Essaya de la consoler le gentil Kise.

« Hmm... je n'en sais rien, les autres filles disent toutes qu'Aomine va bientôt prendre sa retraite. Certaines disent même qu'il ne bande plus ! Tu te rends compte, Ryota ? Lui qui était un vrai BOEUF avant, quelle tragédie ! »

« Heu non... un taureau ! Ca, c'est un T-A-U-R-E-A-U ma chérie ! Pas un bœuf ! Un bœuf, c'est un taureau castré, en fait ! » La corrigea immédiatement l'expert animalier.

« Ah d'accord, pardon... »

« Ce n'est rien. Mais il ne faut pas prêter trop d'attention aux rumeurs, tu sais... »

« Non, non, c'est sûr. En tout cas, une chose est certaine : il va se lancer dans le porno gay tout bientôt ! Apparemment, c'est Akashi-san qui l'aurait annoncé en réunion de _management_... J'espère qu'il continuera quand même à faire les filles, de temps en temps... »

« Peut-être. Mais en attendant.. » Kise attrapa Kagami par le cou. « Kagamicchi est là ! Et il va remplacer Aominecchi ! »

« Oi... ne dis pas des choses pareilles Kise ! » Gronda Kagami, en essayant de se défaire de l'étreinte imposée. « C'est... c'est pas exactement comme ça que ça va se passer en plus hmm... »

Kagami aurait aimé leur dire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une petite crise passagère et que le brun allait bientôt revenir, mais la vérité c'est qu'il n'en savait rien... Parce que comme tout les autres, lui aussi ignorait ce qui se passait dans la tête d'Aomine...

« Ah non ? »

« Il faut d'abord que je fasse mes preuves... et puis il n'est pas du tout question que je prenne sa place, je le répète. Même temporairement. »

Réalisant que la conversation avait soudainement pris un tournant un peu... déprimant, Kagami s'empressa de la remettre sur de bons rails, en se frottant les mains avec enthousiasme.

« Bon ! Et si vous m'expliquiez plutôt mon rôle et ce que je dois faire ? »

« Oh ouais ! Bah c'est simple, toi tu joues le cocher ! Ton costume est juste là. » Désigna Kise. « Et donc, pendant que je baise Madame la Baronne en faisant mine de lui donner des cours d'équitation, toi qui passait comme de par m'hasard par là, tu entres et tu dis que les pouliches, ça te connaît et que tu as très envie de monter celle-ci ! Puis, tu te joins à nous et tu lui fourres ta grosse bite de cheval directement dans le cul ! » \o/

« D'accord mais heu... c'est quoi le script ? Mon texte ? »

« Ben c'est c'que j'viens d'te dire ! »

Ah... ok... donc, Kise ne plaisantait pas.

Hélas.

« Juste ça ? » S'étonna le rouge.

Bon... les productions du Studio Kiseki n'étaient peut-être pas si différentes de ce qui se faisait aux U.S.A. alors...

« Mais ne t'en fais pas hein ! Miki est déjà lubrifiée et tu peux improviser au niveau de ton texte si tu veux ! Par contre, faut qu'on fasse gaffe à ne pas tâcher sa robe, parce qu'elle est supposée la garde sur elle pendant l'acte. Et toi, tu ne dois tomber que le pantalon, d'accord ? »

« Ok... je... je pense pouvoir faire ça. »

« Cool ! Allez, va te changer ! On va bien s'amuser tu vas voir ! »

Ca, Kagami n'en était pas convaincu. Enfin si, sans doute dans d'autres circonstances... Mais là... Il se rendit en coulisses pour passer con costume. Chemise à jabot blanche, veste cintrée en velours bordeaux, tricorne à plumes... bref, la totale. Le perroquet de Kise alla de lui même se placer dans une cage prévue sur la scène. Sans doute pour donner plus de réalisme à l'ensemble, d'où sa présence au studio. Kasamatsu s'était placé près du cameraman. Apparemment, le brun assistait à tous les tournages de son petit protégé.

« Ok, c'est bon on a la scène de la pipe dans la boîte. Maintenant tu lui baises bien la chatte d'accord ? Et ensuite Kagami lui prendra le cul en même temps ! » Lança le réalisateur, un mec bourru d'une soixantaine d'années à vue d'oeil et qui n'avait pas de temps à perdre de toute évidence. « ACTION ! »

Kise fit un dernier baise-main à sa partenaire, avant de se couler entre se cuisses pour reprendre la place qui lui était due. Il commença plutôt doucement, mais la fille en faisait déjà des caisses par contre... tandis que pour une fois, Kise était plutôt sobre. Sans doute parce qu'il n'avait aucun texte à réciter...

Une bonne initiative du producteur qu'il convenait de saluer.

Kagami était nerveux de son côté. Main dans le pantalon, il se « mettait en jambe » pour la scène qui arrivait, sans des yeux quitter le couple – plutôt excitant, surtout Kise – qui s'ébattait sur l'immense lit à baldaquins relevés. Mais rien à faire, ça ne venait pas. Kagami avait encore l'esprit tourmenté par Aomine et leur petite joute pénienne de la veille. Tourner un plan avec Kise était l'idée d'Akashi pour lui mettre le pied à l'étrier et sur le papier, l'idée était plutôt bonne. Kise et Kagami avaient en effet, presque le même âge. Pas que ce soit un critère déterminant, mais la jovialité de Kise était communicative et Akashi espérait sans doute que Kagami en bénéficie également.

Malheureusement...

Le rouge était surtout en train de réaliser l'ampleur catastrophique de ses sentiments pour Aomine...

Et lorsque vint son tour d'entrer en scène, Kagami sentit brusquement une vague d'appréhension le prendre à la gorge.

Son estomac se noua.

Il n'était pas prêt.

Il est normal pour un acteur, même chevronné de ressentir du trac avant de monter sur scène. Mais là, ce n'était pas seulement ça... C'était une accumulation de plusieurs choses et le résultat de ses prises de bec répétées avec Aomine.

C'était usant, démoralisant, même.

Et le rouge n'arrivait plus à prendre sur lui, étant de nature sensible. Aomine était au centre de toutes ses pensées.

Constamment.

« C'est à toi mon garçon ! » Lui indiqua le soixantenaire.

Kagami inspira profondément, sorti de son introspection et il ouvrir la fausse porte, entrant dans la fausse chambre.

« En voici une belle pouliche comme je les aime ! Et croyez-moi, ça m'connaît ! J'ai très envie de monter celle-ci, tu m'fais une p'tit place à l'arrière heu... ? »

« Oh ciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiel le cocher ! » Fit mine de s'étonner Miki, surjouant la surprise.

« Tu vas prendre cherrrrrrrr saaaaaaaaaale chiiiiiiiiiienne ! » Lança à son tour le perroquet, qui s'affolait à présent dans sa cage.

Timing parfait, en somme.

Kagami se demanda pendant une fraction de seconde à qui avait bien pu appartenir ce pauvre animal pour déblatérer autant d'obscénités. Mais s'il avait grandi sur des plateaux de tournage à vocation pornographique, ce n'était pas non plus franchement étonnant comme comportement. En effet, ces animaux ont coutume d'apprendre par cœur et de répéter tout ce qu'ils entendent, ce n'était donc pas de sa faute... et on ne pouvait pas vraiment s'attendre à ce qu'il se mette à réciter du _Balzac_...

« On va voir à quelle vitesse elle peut galoper ! » Répondit Kise à son tour, sans parvenir à prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot avec la bonne intonation.

Magnifique.

A ce stade, ça relevait purement et simplement d'une forme de génie incompris.

Kasamatsu secoua la tête, dépité. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'en avait pas l'habitude, mais bon, la médiocrité abyssale de Kise ne cessait de l'épater dans le mauvais sens du terme...

Kagami déboutonna alors son pantalon et il en extirpa rapidement son instrument de travail. Instrument qui n'était pas franchement en meilleur de sa forme. Si bien que l'actrice, en tournant la tête pour constater ce qui allait la ravir, ne put s'empêcher de faire une moue déçue que la caméra capta parfaitement...

Mais bien décidé à ne pas se laisser intimider par ce lamentable départ, sachant qu'il devait sauver son honneur et les apparences, Kagami se masturba en vitesse pour essayer de se donner une forme convenable. Vainement, puisque ce ne fut qu'une peu glorieuse érection semi-molle qu'il présenta à cette pauvre Miki...

Elle qui semblait attendre avec impatience les vingt-six centimètres de bonheur promis par Kagami, déchanta aussitôt que la virilité du roux fut insérée dans son intimité. Ce n'était pas agréable DU TOUT. Kise le remarqua également et il dut donc redoubler d'efforts pour faire grimper aux rideaux sa partenaire.

« Un souci mon garçon ? » Demanda le réalisateur, tandis que la caméra tournait autour du trouple, pour varier les angles de prises de vue.

« Heu je... je suis désolé, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive... »

« C'est pas grave, on est déjà très en retard sur le planning, donc on va uniquement se concentrer sur Kise et Miki. Allez, les enfants, donnez tout ! Vas-y Miki, fais ta salope, ouais comme ça, c'est bien ! Et toi Kagami, tu continues ce que t'es en train de faire, surtout tu ne t'arrêtes pas, on bidouillera ça au montage ! »

Kagami n'était vraiment pas dedans (enfin, pas au sens littéral...) et le pire était sans doute que personne ne s'en étonnait. Personne ne semblait même lui en vouloir ici. Bon, après, c'était peut-être normal, étant donné qu'il n'était pas la tête d'affiche du long-métrage, mais... il se sentait clairement de trop de la scène. Le rouge se retira alors et se contenta de mimer l'acte, maintenant bien les hanches de sa partenaire et lui claquant les fesses pour au moins donner un minimum de crédibilité à sa prestation... Kise quant à lui, assurait comme un chef. Il donnait tout ce qu'on pouvait attendre d'un acteur de ce calibre et heureusement qu'il était là pour relever le niveau global de la production, d'ailleurs ! Parce que s'il n'avait fallu compter que sur Kagami, et bien... la scène aurait été un fiasco complet... On ne pouvait nier que Kise avait une certaine faculté à capter la lumière. Il était très photogénique et sa plastique était irréprochable...

… par contre, ses expressions faciales, dignes d'un film d'horreur ou d'un cauchemar, étaient toutes à revoir. D'ailleurs, sa partenaire ne le regardait pas. Non, elle évitait même soigneusement de poser les yeux sur lui, sûrement pour ne pas avoir à le regretter. Il y avait en effet de quoi flipper sévère ! Et lorsque finalement, le blond se laissa emporter par l'orgasme, ses yeux se révulsèrent et il tira même la langue, comme s'il était possédé par un esprit démoniaque ! Une véritable scène digne de « l _'Exorciste_ », qui fit froid dans le dos de Kagami. Ah ben là, au moins c'était clair : il ne bandait plus du tout le pauvre rouge ! Un frisson de dégoût le parcourut même mais... quoiqu'il en soit, et sans doute parce que dans ces rares moments-là Kise ne jouait pas la comédie, Kagami avait sentit son regard accusateur sur lui à plusieurs reprises...

Comme si le blondinet était... déçu.

Et honnêtement, Kagami ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il était lui-même très déçu par sa prestation catastrophique... Jamais une telle chose ne lui était arrivée sur un _set_ auparavant.

« Coupez ! Elle est bonne ! On filmera une éjaculation faciale à part demain en fin de journée, pour boucler la prise ! » Indiqua le réalisateur.

Kagami avait beau être habitué aux plateaux de tournage, jamais il ne se ferait à la crudité qui y régnait. Il ramassa donc ses affaires et se hâta de quitter les lieux, rongé par la honte. Akashi allait le trucider. Peut-être même le faire crucifier et exposer son cadavre dans les couloirs du studio pour servir d'exemple à tous les dissidents...

Mieux valait donc ne pas trop s'attarder ici et...

« Attends Kagamicchi... »

Une main ferme se posa sur son bras.

« Kise ? »

« C'était quoi ça ? Ce que tu nous as fait tout à l'heure ? »

« ... »

« Moi qui me réjouissais de tourner avec toi... Je pensais que tu étais bon, mais on dirait que je me suis bien trompé sur ton compte ! En fait, tu ne vaux pas un pet de lapin et pourtant, j'en ai des lapins, donc je sais de quoi je parle ! C'est dommage... j'espérai que... tu pourrais devenir mon nouveau rival, vu qu'on a le même âge... J'étais même impatient de me mesurer à toi, si tu veux tout savoir ! »

« Je suis désolé que vous vous soyiez tous gourés à mon sujet Kise. Toi, Kuroko, Akashi... je ferai mieux de rentrer aux Etats-Unis, je ne suis pas fait pour le monde du porno japonais, c'est Aomine qui a raison... Merci quand même d'avoir accepté de tourner avec moi Kise et encore pardon pour cette performance de merde. Tu m'excuseras aussi auprès de Miki, d'accord ? »

Et sur ces mots, Kagami quitta les studios sans se retourner.

Mais pas sans regret.

* * *

Sa décision était enfin prise.

Puisqu'il ne parvenait pas à faire abstraction des paroles blessantes d'Aomine, ni même d'Aomine d'ailleurs, Kagami ferait tout aussi bien de rentrer chez lui, de l'autre côté de la planète. Là où ils commençait à être connu et reconnu. Là où sa carrière avait décollé dernièrement, plutôt que de rester bêtement ici où il ne se plaisait guère.

Bien entendu, il ne voulait pas attirer d'ennuis à Alex, mais... elle trouverait sûrement un moyen de le sortir de ce mauvais pas. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais failli jusqu'ici. Peut-être même Kagami pourrait-il reprendre des études d'astronomie en parallèle des tournages s'il levait un peu le pied.

En tout cas, la désillusion était indéniablement grande.

Cet _El Dorado_ du cul, cette terre promise du film de boules, avait refusé de lui livrer ses secrets et Kagami en repartait abattu et le cœur brisé par son idole. Dire que c'était Aomine en personne qui lui avait inspiré ce choix de carrière...

Quelle belle erreur !

Mains dans les poches, capuche enfoncée sur la tête, il marchait à grandes enjambées dans la rue.

Comme pour fuir le plus vite possible...

Cet échec résonnait en lui d'une terrible manière.

Pour autant, il savait qu'Alex comprendrait et qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas, même si cela signifiait devoir réparer les dégâts qu'il aurait hypothétiquement causé sur son passage.

Le privilège d'avoir une _manager_ compréhensive, heureusement.

« Kagamichiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! » Cria une voix familière derrière lui.

La reconnaissant, le rouge accéléra le pas.

« Attends-moi, tu marches trop viiiiiite ! »

« C'est le but ! » Lâcha Kagami en se retournant, agacé d'être pisté par le renard blond.

« Alors ça y est, c'est fini, tu abandonnes comme ça et _adios los muchachos_? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux putain ? »

Cette fois, il s'arrêta pour lui faire face, comprenant bien que Kise n'était pas du genre à lâcher l'affaire quand il avait une idée en tête.

« Simplement discuter avec toi... Mais pas au milieu de la rue, viens... c'est pas ton genre d'abandonner aussi facilement ! »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais d'abord ? Tu n'me connais pas j'te rappelle ! »

« Justement, c'est l'occasion que j'apprenne à te connaître. Après tout, tu m'as bien posé des questions au Salon du X, alors c'est à mon tour maintenant ! »

Et sans laisser à Kagami le loisir de riposter, Kise l'agrippa fermement par le poignet et il le tira à sa suite, comme exactement il l'avait fait lors de la visite du studio.

« Mais tu vas m'dire où on vas à la fin !? »

« Chez moi ! Ce sera plus pratique pour parler ! Rassure-toi j'habite juste à côté et... mince attends juste une seconde. »

A l'aide de sa main libre, il dégaina son téléphone et il pianota dessus à l'aveugle.

« Allô senpaaaaai ? Tu peux ramener Babtou et Petit Tonnerre chez moi stp ? Ouais... je suis sorti là... disons que j'ai du quitter précipitamment les studios... hmmm... pour une urgence, oui, c'est ça ! » Fit-il en fixant Kagami. « A toute à l'heure merciiii ! »

Kise semblait adorer ne pas pouvoir laisser le choix aux gens. Et ce, malgré les grognements de désaccord exprimés et par Kasamatsu ET par Kagami. Quelle poigne !

« … C'est quoi ça encore ' _Petit Tonnerre_ ' ? »

« Bah mon poney, question stupide ! »

« Ah ben oui, évidemment... »

« Je le prends souvent pour me rendre au studio ! Ca m'évite de marcher ou de prendre le métro toujours bondé ! Par contre, c'est un peu chiant car j'ai les pieds qui touchent le sol... »

Ah ben oui, évidemment... bis...

Cela dit, Kagami ne put réprimer un sourire amusé en s'imaginant un grand dadais comme Kise chevauchant un ridicule petit poney dans les rues de Tokyo... Ca devait valoir son pesant de préservatifs...

Ils arrivèrent devant un immeuble assez ancien et sans charme assez rapidement et Kise ne lâcha même pas le bras de Kagami, tandis qu'il composait le code d'accès qui leur ouvrit la grille. Le blond entra donc, toujours suivi de son otage récalcitrant. Heureusement, l'endroit disposait d'un graaaaaaaand ascenseur – détail qui avait son importance – assez grand en tout cas, pour permettre à un PONEY d'y pénétrer.

« Et heu... il vient des studios lui aussi... ? »

« Qui ça, Petit Tonnerre ? Ben oui, comme tous mes autres animaux, pourquoi ? » Enonça Kise, comme si c'était d'une logique indéniable.

Zut, c'était bien la réponse que craignait Kagami... Eh bah, pauvre poney, il avait du en voir des vertes et des pas mûres...

« D'ailleurs, ça n'a pas été facile de convaincre Akashicchi de me le confier ! Ni ses frères et sœurs ! »

« Frères et sœurs ? Attends, mais combien de poneys tu as chez toi exactement ? »

« Juste un ! Mais comme tous les animaux que je possède proviennent du même endroit, j'aime bien prétendre qu'il s'agit d'une grande famille avec plein de cousins et des frères et sœurs ! »

Oh bon sang...

« Mais... tu as quoi comme autres bestioles ? »

« Un peu de tout. Un iguane, deux serpents, trois poules, deux canards, un coq, deux lapins, un perroquet, deux chinchillas, une tortue et même une chèvre ! »

« Tout ça ? Ca doit être une vraie ménagerie chez toi ! Et tu occupes un étage entier pour pouvoir loger tout ce petit monde ? »

« Non, non, je vis dans un petit deux pièces, pourquoi ? »

« Mais... comment tu fais alors !? »

Ce n'était plus une ménagerie, mais carrément un zoo là. Et pas un seul animal dit « normal », genre chien ou chat, non, non que des animaux plutôt exotiques en plus.

« Ben, je sors Petit Tonnerre et Georgette la chèvre sur le balcon la journée, j'ai la chance d'en avoir un assez grand en enfilade qui fait toute la façade de l'immeuble et puis,de temps en temps, je les descends dans la cour intérieure, parce qu'il y a un jardin et que ça fait des économies de tonte de gazon aux autres copropriétaires ! »

« …. P'tain qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient aux studios, sérieusement... »

« Oh ben c'est très simple, figure-toi qu'ils servaient à... »

« NAN ! Nan, c'était juste une question rhétorique, te sens SURTOUT pas obligé de répondre ! J'veux pas l'savoir en fait... »

Pauvres animaux TRAUMATISES. Ils avaient du en voir (et en faire, aussi) des trucs pas très catho...

Ils arrivèrent enfin au dernier étage, celui de Kise, qui salua nonchalamment sa voisine âgée. Faisant coulisser sa clé dans sa serrure, il invita ensuite Kagami à entrer.

L'appartement était effectivement... petit. Voire même minuscule et bas de plafond pour deux grands gaillards comme eux. Et il y en avait PARTOUT. Des cages, des terrariums et autres aquariums empilés les uns sur les autres... un vrai bordel foutraque.

Et puis aussi, c'était loin de sentir la rose...

Après s'être déchaussé, Kagami se posa dans un coin, sur le fauteuil à moitié éventré, visiblement mal à l'aise. Le rouge croisa même des poules de loin ! Il n'y avait pas à dire, Kise vivait vraiment comme un hippie en plein cœur de Tokyo. C'était difficile à croire concernant celui qui soignait énormément son apparence et pourtant... à se demander si Kise n'aurait pas mieux fait d'ouvrir une ferme pédagogique en Suède, plutôt que de devenir hardeur au Japon...

Malgré tout, les murs étaient décorés avec des affiches de Kise lors de sa carrière de mannequin, ainsi qu'avec des photos de ses animaux. On ne pouvait pas enlever au blond son sourire solaire, qui rassura quelque peu Kagami.

« Je te sers quelque chose ? Thé, café, jus d'orange bio peut-être ? »

« Heu non merci ça ira... »

« … Une pipe... ? »

« ! »

« Rassure-toi, je plaisantais ahaha ! Allez, un verre d'eau au moins ! »

« D'accord... et donc hmmm.. tu vis seul ici ? » Il l'espérait sincèrement. Aucune femme saine d'esprit n'accepterait de côtoyer un tel zoo !

« En ce moment ? Oui. Mais j'ai déjà habité avec quelques copines ici. Enfin, ça n'a jamais duré longtemps, hélas. » Lança t-il depuis la cuisine.

On se demandait pourquoi, tiens...

Les Japonaises ont pour réputation d'être très A CHEVAL sur l'hygiène et l'ordre... et quelque chose disait à Kagami que Kise ne devait pas être très fan de Marie Kondo, vu l'état déplorable de son appartement... Cet endroit avait quelque chose de passablement écoeurant, contrastant avec le côté impeccable et propre sur soi de Kise, pourtant.

« Tu sais... c'est important pour moi que mes petites-amies s'entendent bien avec mes pensionnaires, que dis-je, mes bébés et... »

« AAAAH FUCK THIS SHIT ! » Sursauta brusquement Kagami en sentant _quelque chose_ tirer sur son sweat.

Kise se dépêcha de revenir au salon, plateau à la main, pour découvrir un Kagami TERRORISE perché sur le dossier du canapé, tel un chat échaudé face à son agresseur.

« Oh, je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec Georgette, ma chèvre naine ! »

Kise s'agenouilla et posa son plateau sur la table basse, avant de se mettre à grattouiller la chevrette blanche qui bêla de bonheur.

« Elle adore mâchouiller les tissus, j'espère qu'elle ne t'a pas mordu par erreur... »

« N-non ça va mais... ç-ça surprend ! » Se défendit Kagami, en redescendant de son perchoir improvisé.

« Hmm... c'est parce que la porte-fenêtre était restée ouverte... désolé, normalement, elle reste sur le balcon... pas vrai ma fifille ? ^^ »

Kagami essaya de se calmer après ce petit épisode passablement effrayant et il reprit place sur le canapé. Kise lui tendit son verre d'eau et le rouge le vida d'une seule traite pour se remettre de ses émotions.

« Ah en fait, j'ai omis de te dire tout à l'heure que Georgette ne provenait pas des Studios Kiseki... Non, elle, je l'ai recueillie dans un supermarché, alors qu'ils menaçaient de la faire livrer à un abattoir ! Mais moi j'ai refusé et je me suis même enchaîné à elle pour qu'elle soit épargnée ! Non mais tu te rends compte ? Pauvrette... heureusement que je suis passé par là avec Kasamatsu-senpai pendant que nous faisions nos courses ! Bon, il a un peu gueulé quand je l'ai mise dans le caddie mais il a fini par l'accepter. »

« Je vois... »

« Maintenant, j'aimerai bien adopter un cochon aussi ! En sauver un pour lui éviter de finir transformé en pâté ou en saucisson... »

« Et tu l'appellerais « _Andouillette_ » c'est ça... ? » Ironisa le rouge.

« AH NAN HEIN ! Je suis végétarien, moi ! C'est Kasamatsu-senpai le méchant qui voulait renommer ' _Petit Tonnerre_ ' en ' _Lasagnes_ '. »

« … Tu voulais me parler de quoi sinon ? » Changea subitement de sujet Kagami, qui sentait bien le blond intarissable au sujet de ses animaux domestiques.

« Oh oui, c'est vrai, attends... je vais mettre de l'eau dans la baignoire pour les canards et j'arrive tout de suite ! »

« Ok... te presse pas hein... »

Kagami se pinça l'arête du nez lorque Kise eut quitté la pièce. Le rouge, un peu maniaque sur les bords, n'osait imaginer l'état de la salle de bain si le blond laissait ses bestioles barboter dedans à leur guise...

Enfin bref, il fixa le plafond, seul endroit de l'appartement semblait épargné par le désordre et la crasse animale.

Comme promis, Kise revint rapidement et il s'installa près de lui dans le canapé.

« Faut pas qu'tu partes Kagamicchi ! J'sais pas ce qui te fait penser ça, mais tu dois rester ! C'est normal de galérer un peu au début, moi non plus j'arrivais pas à bander sur commande mais ça s'apprend ! Il existe des techniques ! Pour retarder l'orgasme, par exemple... je sais que moi je m'imagine enfermé dans la chambre froide d'une boucherie, au milieu des carcasses sanguinolentes des animaux ! Enfin, je ne dis pas que ça va obligatoirement marché pour toi cette astuce, mais il faut que tu trouves la tienne et puis voilà, après ça, ça ira tout seul ! »

Non mais ça... merci bien, mais il le savait déjà ! Cela faisait près d'un an déjà qu'il traînait ses guêtres sur les plateaux de tournage en tant qu'acteur en qu'il arrivait même à en vivre. Et puis, pour pouvoir se retenir d'éjaculer, encore fallait-il pouvoir bander... Cependant, Kagami vit dans ce discours une belle occasion de rebondir et il ne s'en priva donc pas :

« Ah ouais ? Et comment Aomine fait d'après toi, alors ? »

« Aominecchi ? A propos de quoi ? »

« … Hier, lui et moi on a eu une petite confrontation sur le plateau sur lequel j'étais censé valider mon essai... »

« Un combat de bites, en gros ! » Résuma Kise, tout sourire, avec une élégance toue relative.

« Ou-ouais, si tu veux... Mais Aomine a gagné. Et même si je ne peux pas le prouver, je suis catégorique sur le fait qu'il ait triché pour parvenir à cette victoire. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais il est parvenu à se retenir d'envoyer la purée, alors qu'il avait pourtant joui, j'en mettrai ma main à couper ! Pourtant, il a pu continuer en maintenant son érection ! »

« C'est vrai que c'est... curieux... » Fit Kise en se relevant pour aller prendre dans ses bras son iguane, qu'il papouilla doucement tandis qu'il réfléchissait.

Et c'était super perturbant...

Le lézard fixait Kagami de se petits yeux ronds et inexpressifs, légèrement exorbités, la langue pendant...

Hmm... il y avait définitivement un air de famille entre l'iguane et Kise. Les deux arboraient la même expression faciale... enfin, dans le cas de Kise, c'était juste quand il jouissait. Kagami évita donc de trop regarder l'animal pour se soustraire à cette vision d'horreur...

« Mais maintenant que tu le dis... j'ai moi aussi remarqué qu'Aomine avait une endurance défiant toute concurrence ! Je ne sais pas à quoi c'est du, mais ça a largement contribué à sa renommée ! Tu crois qu'il se dope à un truc comme ça ? C'est p'têtre une forme avancée de tantrisme sexuel... »

« Nan, j'crois pas... j'ai bien du mal à me représenter Aomine en sorte de _yogi_ ou même de ninja du cul... »

« T'as raison, ça n'colle pas... Il n'aurait pas la patience d'apprendre à maîtriser une discipline aussi... exigeante. »

« Ouais, du coup, ça veut forcément dire que c'est un talent inné. »

« Pas sûr. Hmm... tu pourrais peut-être demander à Midorimacchi de te renseigner, tu ne crois pas ? Après tout, Midorimacchi était chirurgien plasticien avant. Il doit s'y connaître niveau capacités du corps humain ! » Proposa Kise, fier de son coup de génie.

« Pourquoi pas ? Ca peut valoir le coup de le questionner, oui. Ok, j'ferai ça ce soir alors... »

« Ce soir ? Tu dois le voir ? »

« Hmmm... ouais... Akashi m'a dit de tourner un bout d'essai avec toi ou Midorima et étant donné que le notre a été un ratage d'anthologie, je comptais... »

« … QUOI, CA VEUT DIRE TU VAS FAIRE DU SEXE AVEC MIDORIMACCHI !? »

A nouveau, Kagami sursauta sur son siège. Il cligna des yeux et même l'iguane semblait le juger à présent !

« Heu... oui... enfin, je veux dire... »

« NON ! NE FAIS PAS CA ! » O_O

« Hein ? Mais... »

« JE T'EN PRIE ECOUTE-MOI ! Si tu fais ça, il va te ruiner les fesses ! IL FAUT ME CROIRE ! JE NE PLAISANTE PAS ! »

Kagami écarquilla les yeux, hagard. Quelle... virulence ! Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien effrayer Kise comme ça ? Il n'en faisait pas un peu trop là ?

« Et pour quelle raison ? »

« Parce qu'il va assassiner ton derrière ! »

Ah ouais. Rien que ça. Carrément quoi.

« Et tu ne pourras plus t'asseoir pendant non pas une semaine, ni même deux, mais pendant UN MOIS complet ! »

« Hein ? Oi Kise, j'comprends rien à c'que tu racontes, calme-toi ! »

« Attends, faut que j'te montre, tu comprendras mieux comme ça ! Garde Cristiano Ronaldo, j''arrive tout de suite ! »

Et hop ! Vas-y que je te colle le dinosaure miniature dans les bras et que je me volatilise dans une autre pièce, que Kagami devina être l'unique chambre dont disposait Kise.

.. Et puis « _Cristiano Ronaldo_ », sérieusement... ? Paye ta crédibilité ! Déjà qu'il ne leur en restait plus beaucoup...

Quoiqu'il en soit, le blondin revint en quatrième vitesse avec son _laptop_ sous le bras et il s'installa près de Kagami et de son nouvel ami à sang froid.

« Tiens, regarde ! »

« Heu oui... et donc, que suis-je supposé voir exactement ? »

« C'est le site Internet du Studio Kiseki ! »

« D'accord et donc ? »

« Il contient toutes les dernières informations concernant notre entreprise, des interviews, ainsi que des vidéos et des photos exclusives. Et tu vois ce petit onglet rose fluo, tout en haut ? Si on clique dessus, on arrive sur la section... »

Oh purée... parmi les différentes sections « classiques » comme « _fist fucking_ » « _anal_ » « _orgy_ » ou encore « _cream pie_ », Kagami crut reconnaître « _zoophilie_ ». Mais son japonais était un peu rouillé alors sans doute avait-il rêvé... ou plutôt cauchemardé en lisant cela.

« … _CAM SHOW !_ »

« Heu... oui et en quoi ça consiste au juste ? »

« Tu vas voir, c'est très simple : En gros, une fois par mois, un grand sondage sur un sujet défini au préalable par Akashicchi et son équipe est publié sur le site. Seuls nos abonnés payants peuvent y participer et un grand show en direct et en public est diffusé via webcam sur notre site, selon la réponse qu'ils ont le plus plébiscitée. »

Kise cliqua sur le clavier pour lui donner un échantillonnage des différents sondages qui avaient déjà été effectués et souvent, ils se résumaient au choix du futur partenaire pour tel acteur ou actrice.

« En fait, l'intérêt, c'est qu'il s'agissait avant tout d'un excellente tremplin pour les débutants. On permet au public de choisir, c'est malin, parce que comme ça, nos spectateurs se sentent réellement impliqués et ils ont l'impression que nous sommes à l'écoute, en mettant leurs stars favorites à leur disposition. Sauf que c'est bien évidemment faux, les choix ne sont pas libre, leurs limites sont parfaitement pré-définies en amont. En réalité, aucune proposition n'est spontanée. »

« Je vois. C'est malin en effet, comme tu dis... Et donc, si je comprends bien, tu as été choisi pour participer à l'un de ces _shows_ publiques ? »

« C'est exact... »

« Et ton partenaire était... hmm... laisse-moi deviner... Midorima... ? »

« Waouh... comment tu as deviné Kagamicchi ? Tu es drôlement intelligent dis donc ! Effectivement, je venais de débuter dans les films pour adultes et j'avais déjà tourné dans une dizaine de métrages, mais malheureusement ma carrière peinait à décoller. Akashicchi m'a donc convoqué dans son bureau et il m'a proposé de participer au _cam show_ du mois, dans l'espoir de _booster_ un peu ma visibilité. »

« Ah ? Et qu'est-ce que ça a donné ? »

« Ca a surtout _boosté_ mon mal de cul ! Mais enfin bref, il a donc été décidé de me mettre avec Midorimacchi du coup. J'vais t'monter... c'est l'une des vidéos les plus regardées de notre site... »

« Ah ouais ! Presque huit millions de vues ! Et pourtant, la vidéo date de moins d'un an ! C'est carrément énorme ! Tu m'étonnes que ça ait contribué à te populariser ! »

« Tu vas comprendre pourquoi en regardant... »

Le blond se mit à trembler sur son fauteuil et il lança la vidéo, qui valait bien tous les discours du monde...

* * *

La vidéo s'ouvrit donc sur un Kise jovial, petite _Go Pro_ à la main, en train de se filmer lui-même comme pour un _vlog_.

« Bonsoir les abonnés ! Bienvenus au _Cam Show_ du mois de mars intitulé « _Apprendre à connaître Kise Ryota en PROFONDEUR_ » ! Bande de petits veinards, je n'aurai bientôt plus aucun secret pour vous hihi ! Sinon, comment ça va ? Ah oui mince, c'est vrai, vous ne pouvez pas me répondre, enfin si, mais uniquement par tchat écrit ! Alors n'hésitez pas à balancer tous vos comm's ! Je veux vous voir péter les compteurs ! Ce soir, je me rends au Studio numéro 69 ouuuuuuuuh ça commence bien, vous n'trouvez pas ? »

Il souriait vraiment... beaucoup. Mais genre BEAUCOUP BEAUCOUP quoi. De manière exagérée, même pour lui, c'était dire...

Sans doute était-il nerveux de ne pas savoir à quelle sauce il allait être mangé, ce que Kagami pouvait aisément comprendre.

« Alors, à ce qu'il paraît, c'est VOUS qui avez voté pour sélectionner ma partenaire bande de petits coquins ! Je me demande bien quelle actrice vous avez choisi ! J'espère que vous avez voté en masse pour la belle _Vulva Black_! On verra bien ahaha ! Dommage que le show de ce soir soit privé, j'aurai adoré que certains d'entre vous puissent être présents dans la salle, pendant que je lui déglinguerai son joli petit minou ! Mais dommage, ce sera pour une autre fois ! »

Kise s'amusa ensuite pendant quelques minutes à filmer autour de lui pour faire découvrir l'intérieur du Studio aux spectateurs qui affluaient en masse pour pouvoir assister au direct. Sur le tchat, ça s'impatientait visiblement un peu, la plupart des abonnés ne s'étant pas connectés pour recevoir une visite guidée, mais bel et bien pour voir DU CUL et certains ne manquaient carrément pas de le faire savoir dans leurs commentaires parfois limites... Heureusement, un modérateur s'occupait de bannir les indélicats, pendant que Kise poursuivait tranquillement son _room tour_ , sans se presser...

« … Oh et si j'ai le temps après, je vous montrerai même ma LOGE ! Alalalala, je suis TELLEMENT excité, vous pouvez pas savoir ! Je me demande vraiment ce que vous m'avez concocté, j'en ai des frissons regardez ! »

Le tout, agrémenté d'un gros plan sur sa chair de poule au niveau du bras., tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte du fameux Studio – le bien nommé – 69... Et là, la surprise – non dissimulée – se dessina sur son beau visage poupin.

« Bah Midorimacchi, kestufélà ? C'est un plan à trois ? LOL ! Et personne sur le tchat ne m'a prévenu ! Alalalala bande de petits chenapans ! Ca va s'payer, ça ! » Fit mine de rouspéter Kise.

« Entre Kise et ferme bien la porte derrière toi s'il te plaît. Ensuite, pose ta caméra sur le trépied près du fauteuil. »

« Le fauteuil ? Heu... ouais, d'accord... on dirait de ces trucs inconfortables sorti d'un cabinet médical ! Je m'attendais à … plus grand ! »

Ouais bon, il était un peu déçu et ça pouvait se comprendre. Surtout qu'il n'y avait toujours pas de trace de l'actrice avec laquelle il devait essayer de faire des bébés...

« Maintenant, enlève tes vêtements et installe-toi sur la chaise d'auscultation. »

« Heu même le slip... ? »

« Même le slip, oui. Surtout le slip, en fait. Et dépêche-toi bon sang, je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! »

« D'accord, d'accord, pas la peine de te mettre à crier ! » Abdiqua Kise en lui tournant le dos pour se mettre nu.

Ce soudain sursaut de pudeur fit légèrement sourire Kagami. Du Kise tout craché. Sans savoir comment il s'y prenait, le blondinet parvenait toujours à se montrer attendrissant, quelle que soit la situation.

« V-voilà, c'est bon. Et maintenant, je fais quoi ? Ah oui, je m'allonge c'est ça ? »

« Oui. Plus vite ! On a déjà assez perdu de temps ! » Le harangua sèchement Midorima, en faisant claquer ses gants en latex tandis qu'il les enfilait.

Kise s'exécuta avec prudence, en profitant pour détailler l'autre homme. Midorima portait un pantalon noir, ainsi qu'une chemise noire assortie, dont le col était boutonné jusqu'en haut de la manière extrêmement stricte. Il avait également enfilé une blouse blanche d'aspect médical et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Kise remarqua tout un tas d'ustensiles CLINIQUES disposés près de son fauteuil. Pour autant, il ne s'en formalisa pas, estimant qu'ils étaient sans doute destinés à évaluer la santé et la RECEVABILITE de la jeune femme qui était censée les rejoindre dans quelques instants. Oui, elle n'allait plus tarder maintenant, c'était une certitude...

Midorima s'approcha ensuite de lui avec une grande corde bien épaisse dans la main.

« C'est pour pas que notre copine s'échappe ? »

Tentative d'humour ! Qui se solda... par une fin de non recevoir de la part de Midorima.

« Non, c'est pour toi. Je vais initier nos spectateurs à l'art ancestral du bondage. »

« Hein ? Mais pourquoi tu veux montrer ça sur moi ? »

« Ca rend mieux sur un sexe masculin en érection. »

« Oh... d'a-d'accord ! C'est toi l'expert après tout ! »

« Alors BANDE ! Allez, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

« Heu bah... je... je ne peux pas vraiment bander sur commande hein ! Il me faut un genre de... stimuli... »

« Vraiment ? Je croyais que les acteurs de films pour adultes étaient réputés pour produire des érections à la demande. Tu es vraiment décevant Kise. Quoique... j'aurai du m'y attendre, venant de toi. »

« Hého mais c'est pas gentil du tout de dire ça ! »

« Peu importe, je vais me débrouiller autrement... »

« S-si tu veux, je peux me tripoter un peu... T'aurais pas un magazine de lingerie qui traîne par là ? »

« Non, je n'ai pas recours à ce genre de subterfuges ridicules ! Alors arrête de gesticuler et laisse-toi faire ! Si tu ne veux pas avoir d'érection, tant pis pour toi... nous nous en passerons ! »

« T'es marrant toi, j'voudrai bien t'y voir ! Oi, tu fais quoi là ? »

Le vert était en train de mettre Kise en position, en position retourné, bras dans le dos et cuisses fermées... Mais le point le plus important était les fesses du blond que l'ancien chirurgien avait pris la peine de relever !

Et sans attendre, il se livra donc à l'art du ligotage sur sa proie. Kise se sentait comme un rôti de porc prêt à être consommé, ficelé de la sorte !

Or, il n'était pas sûr que ça lui plaise...

« Midorimaaaaaccchiiii ! Lâche-moiiii ! C'est trop serréééé ! Je sens plus mon sang circulerrrrrrr ! Je vais être tout bleu après, c'est mauvais pour le teint ! »

« Laferme Kise ! Ne m'oblige pas à te bâillonner ! »

Le blond avait beau se débattre, dans cette position, il était totalement incapacité.

Midorima en profita donc pour ajuster sa chemise et il éteignit momentanément la webcam de Kise pour allumer la sienne à la place, plus sophistiquée.

« Bonsoir à tous. Bienvenus à tous les pervers pour le cam show du mois de mars intitulé... ' _Apprendre à connaître Kise Ryota en profondeur_ '. »

« Hein, pardon ? Ca veut dire quoi ça ? C'est quoi c'délire encore !? Personne ne m'a rien dit à moi ! Héééé j'suis pas d'accord ! J'vais l'dire à mon avocat, même si j'en ai pas ! »

« Excusez-moi, je reviens tout de suite, il ne s'agit que d'un léger contretemps... »

Le médecin se leva donc cérémonieusement et il se dirigea avec calme jusqu'à son... patient involontaire.

« Tant pis pour toi, rappelle-toi que je t'avais pourtant laissé le choix, mais tu l'as cherché... »

Et sur cet avertissement, il enfonça un mouchoir en tissu qu'il roula en boule au préalable dans la bouche de Kise pour le réduire au silence.

Ensuite, Midorima revint se placer devant la caméra, comme si de rien n'était.

« Bien, je disais donc pour les retardataires qui vienne tout juste de se connecter que ce soir, nous allons découvrir ensemble tous les secrets de Kise. Ou plutôt ceux que renferme de son corps, comme par exemple ce qui se cache derrière cette apparente perfection plastique. Et sans plus attendre, nous allons débuter la séance, qui se clôturera par l'insertion d'une sonde anale avec caméra intégrée. »

Midorima enfila un masque de chirurgien et il se saisit de ses instruments, stériles fort heureusement, sous le regard horrifié de Kise, qui était au bord du torticolis à force de tourner la tête pour désespérément tenter de voir ce qui se tramait dans son dos.

La panique s'emparait de lui petit à petit et son cœur semblait vouloir lui sortir par la bouche pour essayer de s'enfuir, ce qui était rendu impossible vu que son orifice buccal était actuellement obstrué.

Midorima se dirigea calmement vers lui, chacun de ses gestes étant savamment calculé. Kise se demandait encore comment le vert s'y était pris pour le saucissonner avec une telle aisance couplée à une rapidité ne souffrant d'aucune hésitation. Les nœuds qu'il avait formés étaient complexes. L'entrelacement du cordage, également.

Kise aurait même sans doute ADORE pouvoir admirer ce véritable travail d'orfèvres dans d'autres circonstances... et surtout, sur quelqu'un d'autre que LUI !

« N'aie pas peur Kise, sinon, tu vas avoir encore plus mal. Essaie plutôt de te détendre. »

Il était marrant lui, tiens ! Comme si le malheureux kitsune avait son mot à dire !

Après l'avoir fait se retourner de face, Midorima enduisit méthodiquement ses doigts gantés d'un peu de lubrifiant et il écarta bien les deux monts lunaires de Kise pour présenter deux phalanges devant l'entrée du cratère.

« Hmm hmhm ! » S'agita de plus belle le blondinet.

« Qu'y a t-il ? Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu couines ! » S'énerva légèrement l'ex-médecin.

Mais bien vite, il localisa l'origine du problème.

« Ce serait peut-être mieux si je t'enlevais ce mouchoir de la bouche, n'est-ce pas ? Hmmm... je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Je vais consulter le tchat pour voir ce qu'il en pense... »

Le vert se tourna vers l'écran de son ordinateur et il acquiesça.

« Bien, tu as de la chance on dirait. Il semblerait que tes fans veulent t'entendre donner de la voix... »

Kise se mit à haleter lorsque Midorima le débarrassa de ce qui obstruait ses voies respiratoires. C'était déjà plus pratique pour prendre de grandes bouffées d'oxygène, qu'en étant réduit à devoir inspirer uniquement par le nez !

« Midorimacchiiiiiii ! Arrête ça deux secondes... je... je... faut que j'te dise un truc... »

« Mais je t'écoute... ou devrais-je dire moi et les... trois cent cinquante quatre mille huit cent quatre vingt dix-sept spectateurs actuellement connectés au tchat, nous écoutons ce que tu as à nous dire. Vas-y. »

…

Ok, si par miracle avant Kise ne se sentait pas intimidé, là, c'était bel et bien le cas !

« Heu je... nan... j-j'peux pas l'dire à la caméra... c'est trop gênant... tu veux bien te pencher pour que je puisse te le murmure à l'oreille directement ? » Le supplia le jeune homme.

Midorima roula des yeux, ayant du mal à cacher son exaspération, mais il obéit néanmoins...

… Avant de reculer pour lancer :

« Je pense que tu devrais le dire à voix haute, directement face à la caméra. »

« Naaaan j'peux pas, c'est beaucoup trop gênant ! »

« Et bien, je dois admettre que je n'avais jamais envisagé cette possibilité de mon côté. Alors je suis également responsable de m'être laissé prendre en défaut, car j'avais totalement écarté de mes paramètres le fait que tu puisses être _vierge_ à cet endroit. »

« Haaaa naaaaan ! T'avais pas l'droit d'le dire à tout le monde ! Tu triches tellement Midorimacchi ! Pour la peine, maintenant je vais bouder, tiens ! »

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas ENFIN te taire pour de bon ? »

« Bah non pourquoi ? »

« … Je crois que je vais te remettre le bâillon à titre préventif dans ce cas. »

« Aaaaaaaah ! Ca faiiiiit maaaal ! » Cria subitement à plein poumons le suédois.

« C'est bon, c'est juste un doigt pas la peine d'en faire tout un esclandre ! Et puis, je ne te l'ai même pas encore mis ! »

« Tu mens ! »

« Non ! »

« Si ! »

« Je t'assure que non, bougre d'idiot ! »

« Alors prouve-le ! »

« Et comment suis-je censé faire cela ? »

« Lève la main et montre tes doigts ! Allez ! Haut les mains, peau d'lapin, la maîtresse en maillot d'bain ! »

« … Tu as fini de te comporter comme un enfant de six ans ? »

« Nan ! »

« Soit, fais comme un te plaira dans ce cas. Mais j'espère que tu as conscience que si tu décides de continuer à agir ainsi, je vais devoir t'infliger un châtiment corporel en conséquence. »

« QUOI !? J'AI JAMAIS SIGNE POUR CA MOI ! » S'égosilla Kise, en constatant que Midorima avait retroussé les manches de sa blouse pour pouvoir lui coller une fessée. « AU SECOURS A L'AAAAAAAAIDE ! HELP MEEE ! **HJÄLP ! »**

Face à la voix perçante et nasillarde de la sirène, Midorima fut contraint de se protéger les oreilles avec les mains pour ne pas y laisser un tympan.

C'est alors que brusquement, la porte du petit studio s'ouvrit avec fracas, faisant apparaître Aomine.

A poil, ok, mais là quand même ! (de toute évidence était-il lui-même occupé en charmante compagnie...)

… Et du coup, ça voulait dire que Kise était sauvé ! Le blond lui adressa d'ailleurs son plus beau regard de chien battu, appris après des années de pratique auprès des chiens de la SPA qu'il sortait en promenade tous les week-end sur son temps libre !

« C'est quoi encore tout ce bordel !? J'vous jure, vous gueulez tellement comme des sagouins qu'on ne s'entend même plus éjaculer putain ! »

« C'est d'la faute de Midorimacchi ! Il veut me fouiller le trou-trou avec sa grosse mains pleine de doigts ! »

« J'en ai le droit ! Kise a signé une décharge ! »

« C'est vrai, ça ? »

« Bien-sûr ! C'est la règle pour tous mes soumis et je l'ai justement sur moi, si tu veux la lire ! »

Aomine plissa les yeux, suspicieux, mais il attrapa tout de même le papier que Midorima lui tendait.

« Il dit n'importe quoi, le laisse pas faire Aominecchi par pitié ! »

« Nan, il a raison, t'as bien signé ce foutu papier, Kise. Et puisqu'apparemment tu ne l'as pas lu, laisse-moi t'apprendre que t'es sacrément dans la merde. »

« Mais enfin Aominecchi ! Personne ne lit jamais ce genre de trucs ! C'est comme les conditions générales d'utilisation ! On les signe juste pour pouvoir être tranquilles ! »

« Ouais bah en attendant désolé, mais je n'peux rien pour toi. Tu vas devoir assumer et apprendre à te manger des gros doigts comme tout l'monde, voilà ! »

« Naaaaaan Aominecchi, reste ! T_T Déchire le papier, fais-en des confettis et sauve-moi, mon beau héros à la peau couleur pain d'épice ! » Pleurnicha Kise, les yeux larmoyants.

« … »

Exhalant un pur soupire d'exaspération, Aomine mit tout de même à exécution le plan de Kise, transformant le contrat en charpies.

« Allez, fais pas l'con Midorima et relâche-le maintenant. »

« … Tu te doutes bien que j'en ai plusieurs exemplaires en ma possession, n'est-ce pas... ? Et je me permets également de te signaler que nous sommes en direct... »

« Ok bah là tu vois Kise, j'peux définitivement rien pour toi déso pas déso mec, j'ai fait c'que j'ai pu, mais chacun sa merde comme on dit ! Allez, à la r'voyure et bon baptême du fion ! Je suis sûr que même si Midorima n'a pas de bite, il saura trouvera quand même un moyen de t'ANAlyser mwahahaha ! Elle est bonne celle-là, non ? A peu près autant que la meuf que j'étais en train de fourrer, avant que vous ne m'interrompiez, alors éviter de me forcer à me déplacer à nouveau, parce que la prochaine fois, c'est pas une feuille de papier que je m'amuserai à tailler en pièces, si vous voyez c'que j'veux dire... »

Aomine repartit donc comme il était venu, malgré les « REVIIIIIIIENS ! » déchirants de Kise...

« Bien, à nous maintenant ! »

« Naaaan ! J'veux pas qu'tu m'doigtes ! »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce que ton lubrifiant est trop froid ! »

Oui, c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à dire pour la défense de ses parties intimes et alors... ?

« … Mais je peux tout aussi bien y aller A SEC si tu préfères ! »

« N-non... c'est bon, pas la peine d'en arriver là, ça va aller, ok, ok, je vais me laisser faire, mais... »

« Tiens donc, deviendrais-tu enfin raisonnable ? »

« Oui, mais heu s'il te plaît... tu peux me mettre un gode plutôt... ? Je suis sûr que tu en as un... non ? Tu as l'habitude de ce genre de petites séances, alors que pour moi, c'est la première fois... »

« Et donc... tu souhaites directement passer à quelque chose de plus gros qu'un doigt... ? Je ne suis pas certain de suivre ta logique défaillante... »

« On s'en fiche ! J'ai vraiment envie d'y aller... DIRECT quoi ! Sors-moi le plus gros que tu as en stock ! Ca va faire de pic d'audimat, j'te raconte pas ! Dans cinquante ans, on en parlera encore ! »

« … »

Midorima semblait suspicieux. Il se frotta le menton un instant, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Puis, après quelques secondes de réflexion, il abdiqua finalement.

« Très bien. Je vais te mettre le _Daiki 3000_ puisque tu y tiens tant que ça. »

« Gnaaa ? Pourquoi il a le prénom d'Aominecchi ? C'est bizarre XD ! »

« … De toute évidence, parce qu'il a été moulé sur le phallus d'Aomine peut-être... ? »

« Awi pas con. ._. »

« Bon, ne bouge pas, j'arrive tout de suite, juste le temps de le trouver... Bon alors, où ai-je bien pu le mettre... ? »

Midorima commença à fouiller dans... son ATTACHE CASE, normal quoi, à la cool... à la recherche... du gode en moulé sur les attributs royaux d'Aomine, donc...

… et pendant que le vert avait le dos tourné, Kise en profita pour basculer hors du fauteuil, sans se casser le moindre os du corps et le voici à présent qui rampait tel un asticot fuyant un prédateur, avec la même grâce dans les déplacements, tout pareil, vraiment, mais en moins baveuse cela dit. Dans un élan désespéré, il essayait de se hisser jusqu'à la porte de sortie, prêt à attraper la poignée entre ses DENTS pour l'ouvrir s'il le fallait, tout, pourvu que Midorima ne se rende pas compte du subterfuge !

Mais la malchance de Kise n'aidant pas, le vert découvrit rapidement le pot aux roses ! Ou plutôt le pot aux godes... et il se dépêcha de rattraper le soumis le plus RECALCITRANT qu'il se soit vu confier depuis le début de sa carrière !

« Kise ! Arrête de te tortiller de manière aussi grotesque ! On dirait une chenille handicapée et ce n'est absolument pas photogénique à la caméra ! »

« Naaaaaan lâche-moiiiiii ! En plus, je ne suis pas une chenille, mais un papillon de lumière ! »

Mais oui Cindy Sanders, on lui dira ! En attendant, voici que Midorima le traînait au sol, malgré les protestations stridentes du blondinet, qui lui firent presque regretter de ne pas avoir investi dans des boules quiès.

« Aidez-moiiiii ! Appelez la poliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiice ! »

Mais au lieu de susciter la pitié de la part des spectateurs, ce fut l'effet inverse qui se produisit et Kise n'attira que l'hilarité générale. Ce moment ridiculement anthologique fit même EXPLOSER les serveurs du tchat, alors que les visionneurs étaient justement en train de proposer à Midorima de coller la sonde anale dans la GORGE de Kise plutôt, histoire de pouvoir observer un peu plus en profondeur ses cordes vocales si particulières. Certains en proposèrent même l'ablation pure et simple.

Petit florilège de commentaires bien sentis :

 _ **N3O :**_ « _Mais faites-le taire, c'est insupportable !_ _On dirait une truie qu'on égorge et je travaille dans un abattoir, je sais de quoi je parle !_ »

 _ **Toshiro_du_27 :**_ _« Qu'est-ce que ça va être quand il aura un gode dans le cul, s'il gueule déjà... »_

 _ **DaiHardFan :** « C'est lequel au final de Daiki 2000 ? Il a intérêt à être bleu ! »_

 _ **Mido4Eva :** « Franchement, on dirait un documentaire animalier ! »_

 _ **KiseLover :**_ « _Kise tveu être ma nouvel alarm ? trolololol !_ »

 _ **Kisefangirl :** « A quand la carrière d'humoriste solo, hein Kise ? »_

 _ **TrollerBGG9 :**_ « _Two guys one sonde anale !_ »

 _ **Slutforfluff :**_ « _Ayé, j'ai débandé_...»

 _ **DaiHardFan :**_ « _Au moins, on aura vu la bite d'Aomine en gros plan, ça sauve un peu le truc..._ »

 _ **PoneyClub :**_ « _Midorima, utilise ta cravache, mais fais-le taire ptain_ ! »

 _ **MurasakibaraHoe :** « Trooooooop bon ! Je suis allé me faire des popcorns ! J'ai raté quoi ? »_

 _ **Michel Dupont :** « Virginité anale de Kise 1 – 0 Midorima ! »_

 _ **Trash_talk :** « Heureusement que la spécialité de Kise sont les cunis, au moins il ferme sa gueule comme ça ! »_

 _ **AkaGROkiki** « Les gars, je saigne d'un tympan, vous croyez que c'est grave ? »_

 _ **DaiHardFan :** « AkaGROkiki Bah nan au pire, il t'en reste encore un mdrrrrr ! »_

 _ **Mido4Eva :** « AkaGROkiki Au pire, demande à Midorima une consultation en privé loooooooooooool ! »_

 _ **N3O :** « J'en connais deux qui vont aller pointer au chômage dès demain xptdr ! »_

 _ **Trash_talk :** « Kise a un beau cul, mais alors quand il ouvre sa bouche, ça gâche vraiment tout ptain ! »_

 _ **Handjob_master :** « Moi j'ai coupé le son et aucun problème ! »_

 _ **AkaGROkiki :** « Et moi ça me l'a coupée de l'entendre beugler comme un sagouin... »_

 _ **Toshiro_du_27 :** « Kise s'en prend plein la gueule ce soir à défaut de s'en prendre plein le cul, dommage... »_

 _ **Kisefangirl :** « LEAVE BRITNEY ALONE ! xD »_

 _ **Handjob_master :** « Merde, moi qui envisageais de faire résilier mon abonnement au Camshow, j'regrette trop pas d'avoir continué ! Ca vaut clairement 5000 yens par mois ! »_

 _ **Mido4Eva :** « Midorima, tu ne veux pas l'émasculer tant que tu y es ? »_

 _ **Trash_talk :** « T'es dingue mec ? Ca va le faire gueuler encore plus aigu s'il n'a plus de couilles ! »_

 _ **Kisefangirl :** « Kise-chou a peut-être un nodule sur les cordes vocales ? Ma sœur a eu ça aussi une fois... »_

 _ **DaiHardFan :** « Ah ouais ? Et comment elle s'en est débarrassé, elle a bu le foutre de ton daron ou quoi ? »_

 _ **Trash_talk :** « DaiHardFan, tu vas te faire ban du tchat si tu continues ! »_

 _ **Mido4Eva :** J'aurai jamais cru que Kise puisse jouer aussi mal, même en improvisant ! »_

 _ **Toshiro_du_27 :** « DaiHardFan Le Daiki 2000 est en rupture de stock depuis plus de deux mois sur leur site :( Ma copine le voulait trop pour son anniv en plus ! #dégoûté »_

 _ **DaiHardFan :** « Toshiro_du_27 Bah demande toujours un des membres du tchat ne l'aurait pas déjà acheté et s'il pourrait te le prêter ou te le vendre d'occasion loooooool »_

 _ **Handjob_master :** « Au pire, envoie-moi ta copine tkt ! Je m'occuperai bien d'elle, 23 cm de plaisir dude ! Elle sentira pas la différence avec Aomine-sama ! »_

 _ **DaiHardFan :** « Handjob_master Wesh T le frère d'Aomine-sama ou koi ? »_

 _ **Handjob_master :** « DaiHardFan Nan, mais il m'a adoubé avec son chibre en convention ! »_

 _ **DaiHardFan :** « Handjob_master Woooohh la chance ptain _ »_

 _ **Kisefangirl :** « Je crois que Midorima est en train d'étrangler Kise-chou ! Il est tout bleu T_T »_

 _ **Handjob_master :** « Kisefangirl CMB »_

 _ **AkaGROkiki :** « Kisefangirl t'es une fille ? »_

 _ **Kisefangirl :** « AkaGROkiki naaaan tu crois ? Pourquoi y a le mot 'girl' dans mon pseudo à ton avis ? »_

 _ **AkaGROkiki :** « Kisefangirl j'en sais rien, j'parle pas espagnol moi... »_

 _ **DaiHardFan :** Tu sais Toshiro_du_29, j'pense que ta meuf t'a fait croire que c'était pour elle, mais en vérité, elle compte utiliser le gode du Roi du Porno sur toi...;p »_

 _ **Handjob_master :** « Elle va lui adouber le fion ! »_

 _ **AkaGROkiki :** « Au fait, Kisefangirl t'es bonne ? C'est quoi ton tour de poitrine ? T'es célib ? »_

A ce stade de la vidéo, Kagami n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur autre chose que le tchat et ses... membres si particuliers... leurs commentaires étaient plutôt folklo, mais bon, pouvait-on vraiment attendre d'eux qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'affamés du sexe ? Tous les morts de faim du Japon semblaient s'être connectés et appréciaient le divertissement morbide qui leur était offert, pour diverses raisons, tels les spectateurs d'une arène où s'affrontaient deux gladiateurs luttant pour leur vie.

« _Du pain et des jeu_ x », disait César, empereur des romains.

Et bien pour Akashi, empereur du stupre, c'était plutôt « _du cul et des orgasmes_ ».

Chacun son truc pour soulever les foules, en somme.

Et en parlant de « _soulever_ », il apparaissait que ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui que Kise allait se faire soulever analement parlant... Le garçon aux yeux en amande soupire d'ailleurs et il rabattit l'écran de son _laptop_ , comme pour abréger ses propres souffrances... en différé.

« Et heu... sinon, elle durait encore longtemps la vidéo ? »

« Encore une demi-heure. »

« Et... Midorima a réussi à te... ? »

« _OH HERR GUD_ non ! Heureusement ! J'ai réussi à lui coller un bon coup de pied vers la fin ! Ca lui a ouvert la lèvre et il a fallu trois points de suture quand même ! »

« Ah ouais... la violence... »

Kagami comprenait mieux que Midorima se soit montré relativement distant avec Kise au salon du porno.

« Sache qu'un Lindström est prêt à tout pour empêcher que l'on porte atteinte à l'intégrité de ses parties génitales ! »

« J'vois ça... »

Dire qu'il trouvait Kise plutôt mignon, voire même très appétissant jusqu'ici, enfin, avant de l'avoir vu jouir quoi, mais là, avec ce qu'il venait d'apprendre quant à son usage personnel de la force physique, Kagami reconsidéra immédiatement le fait de... lui faire du rentre dedans dans tous les sens du terme.

« En tout cas, j'espère que cette vidéo aura eu l'effet escompté ! Tu ne dois absolument pas aller tourner avec lui! Et ce, même si on avait réussi à atteindre les quinze mille connexions en direct au point culminant de la soirée ! Car crois-moi, j'ai étudié la psychologique et je peux t'assurer que Midorimacchi est un authentique sociopathe doté de fortes tendances sadiques ! De plus, tu ne pourras même pas compter sur le soutien du tchat... »

Kagami envisagea un moment de lui demander si le blondinet n'était pas en train de confondre avec Akashi, qui semblait au rouge être le pire des deux mais bon... Les goûts et les couleurs, hein... En même temps, Kise avait été victime de sa naïveté : comment n'avait-il pas réussi à se douter que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, rien qu'au nom donné au _camshow_ du jour ? Cela échappait à Kagami. Cette information n'avait pourtant rien d'équivoque...

Quant au fait que Kise ait pu croire un seul instant que les _viewers_ interféreraient en sa faveur, là aussi, ce genre de pensées relevait aussi de l'utopie. Le Japon était connu pour ses déviances sexuelles de toutes sortes, côtoyant les extrêmes le plus souvent. Après tout, ce n'était pas pour rien si la patrie du _hentai_ était le second pays producteur et consommateur de productions pour adultes... La frustration de son peuple se retrouvait dans des pratiques auquel le Japon avait même donné ses lettres de noblesses, dans sa propre langue : _bukkake, futanari, ahegao._.. Tout cela ne devait rien au hasard.

« Ca ira, je sais dans quoi je m'engage. » Essaya vainement de le rassurer Kagami.

« Bon bah si tu y tiens tant que ça hein... je suppose que je ne peux pas t'en empêcher... Au moins, je t'aurai mis en garde et oh... attends-moi ici ! »

Et hop, Kise transvasa son iguane sur les genoux de Kagami avant de se lever, ne laissant guère le choix au rouquin. L'animal à la langue pendante le regardait de ses petits yeux ronds comme des billes, enfoncés dans son crâne, semblant sonder son âme et en toute franchise, la bestiole mettait Kagami extrêmement mal à l'aise. Avec sa langue pendante et baveuse, il ressemblait vraiment à une actrice porno défraîchie par le temps et les pratiques _hardcores_... ce qui était... à la fois perturbant ET un euphémisme.

Kagami n'osa pas le toucher. Après tout, Kagami ignorait tout du régime alimentaire de ce gros lézard et si ça se trouvait, il se nourrissait de doigts humains... Oui, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, l'américain n'était pas très à l'aise avec les animaux. Il ne l'avait jamais été, à l'exception... des dociles poissons rouges... ? Et encore, même pas sûr ! Mais ce qu'il exécrait le plus, c'était les chiens... ces canidés sataniques ! Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas une coïncidence si un sale cabot nommé Cerbère gardait la porte des Enfers !

« Tiens ! » Lança Kise, en lui tendant quelque chose.

Un couteau... à beurre... ? Sérieusement ?

« Ca t'aidera à te défaire des liens que Midorimacchi aura utilisés sur toi ! »

Heu... oui... si tu le dis Kise...

« A mon avis, s'il décide de m'attacher, ce ne sera pas avec de la corde... Mais quelque chose de plus solide. Peut-être des chaînes... »

« Ah d'accord, tu as raison. Cache plutôt une scie à métaux dans ton slip, dans ce cas ! »

« Non mais... ce que j'essaie de te dire Kise, c'est qu'il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Je sais à quoi je m'expose et je peux te jurer que Midorima ne me fera pas de mal. Bien entendu, je comprends que son comportement ait pu te traumatiser parce que tu ne t'y attendais pas. Mais moi je... je sais ce que je fais, d'accord ? Je connais mes limites et je suis certain que Midorima les respectera. Ce n'est pas pour rien si Midorima est à ce point respecté et populaire en tant que _dom._ »

« Mais moi j'aime pas quand on attache des animaux déjà alors... T_T Je suis sûr qu'il va te fouetter ! Avec une cravache et tout ! Comme un poney ! Naaaan j'veux pas cautionner ça ! »

« Tu ne comprends pas... tu ne peux pas comprendre de toute façon... »

Le rouge se leva, un peu énervé. Parfois, la douleur permettait de se dépasser. Evidemment, c'était une considération que le beau suédois avait du mal à concevoir, mais c'était la réalité. L'esprit permet de transcender la douleur du corps et Kagami avait besoin de mettre son esprit à l'épreuve. C'était le seul moyen pour lui de pouvoir lutter à armes égales avec Aomine.

Car pour le jeune hardeur, il était indéniable que si Aomine avait triomphé de lui la veille, c'était justement grâce à la force de sa volonté. Souffrir pour apprendre à se connaître. Souffrir pour repousser ses limites. Souffrir pour obliger le corps et l'esprit à se surpasser ensemble face à l'adversité. La réponse était là pour Kagami. Certains ne devaient y voir qu'une forme simpliste de masochisme, mais le roux connaissait la vérité.

L'entraînement, c'est la seule façon de devenir meilleur.

LE meilleur.

« Non bien-sûr, je ne peux pas comprendre ! » Répliqua sèchement le _copy cat_ des Miracles. « Aominecchi pensait cela aussi... qu'il était un incompris... alors, il a cessé de nous parler et regarde où ça l'a mené... Ne rejette pas l'aide de tes amis, Kagamicchi. Je sais que tu doutes de toi et de tes capacités à cause de ta défaite cuisante contre Aominecchi, mais tu ne dois pas t'infliger d'aussi mauvais traitements ! »

« C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi Kise et je te promets que je ne suis pas en train de repousser la main que tu me tends. Je ne vais pas non plus mal tourner comme Aomine, mais...j'ai besoin de comprendre comment il a fait pour en arriver à une telle maîtrise de ses orgasmes et... comme tu l'as dit quand nous sommes arrivés ici, il y a forcément quelque chose qui nous échappe. Quelque chose que Midorima sera certainement en mesure de m'expliquer, en sa qualité d'ancien médecin. »

« Mouaiiiiiiiis... pas la peine de t'chercher des excuses, j'ai bien capté que te kiffais juste le SM ! »

Kagami gloussa légèrement. Bon, ce n'était pas faux non plus, même si ce n'était évidemment pas l'objet principal de sa visite à Midorima. Mais c'était cependant un bonus appréciable, très clairement.

Le blondinet soupira.

« Fais ce que tu veux... Après tout, si tu estimes que ça peut t'aider à retrouver confiance en toi, chacun son truc ! Mais ne viens pas te plaindre quand tu auras les fesses en compote ! »

« Oh allez... tu n'vas pas m'faire la tronche, hein ? J'suis sûr que tu accepteras de soigner mon cul si jamais il lui arrivait malheur ! » Le taquina l'américain.

« Ben voyons ! Et puis quoi encore ? Tu m'as pris pour l'infirmière de service ? »

« Tu serais vraiment très mignon dans une jolie blouse sans rien en dessous... en ne portant que des bas blancs... »

« _Jävla_... » Lâcha Kise, sans qu'il n'ait rien d'autre à ajouter pour que Kagami comprenne qu'il s'agissait d'une insulte. « Si je recueille un tigre blessé, mon appartement va définitivement ressembler à une version pornographique du _Livre de la Jungle_. J'ai déjà deux boas pour jouer _Kaa_ en plus. »

« Dommage, j'aurai bien aimé que tu m'appelles _Shere Khan._.. »

« Désolé, mais je crois que _Mowgli_ préférerait se faire croquer par _Bagheera_ , quitte à choisir.»

Ah bah d'accord, le message était clair là. Kagami lui adressa un petit sourire en coin. Il aimait bien taquiner Kise, mais il n'y avait aucun doute que le blond était bien loin de le trouver aussi désirable qu'à son inverse. Aomine, en revanche... Baaaah... c'était évidemment à lui que Bagheera faisait référence alors... et quelque part, Kagami pouvait le comprendre. Kise avait déjà fait mention à plusieurs reprises de son admiration pour la panthère noire du studio _Kiseki_.

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit alors et un doigt énervé sembla s'exciter dessus, comme si le fait de rester appuyé sur le bouton allait faire venir plus vite le propriétaire humain de la jungle.

Car, même si ce petit jeu avec Kise ne manquait pas se charme, Kagami sentait que le _Mowgli_ aux cheveux d'or préférerait surtout se faire croquer par …

« Bordel de merde Kise ! C'est la dernière fois que j'accepte de te ramener Petit-Tonnerre en TAXI ! Quant à ton imbécile de piaf, il n'a pas arrêté d'insulter le chauffeur et j'ai bien failli y laisser des plumes ! »

« Imbéciiiiiiile de piiiiiiiiiiiiaf ! » Répéta le perroquet en voletant dans la pièce, visiblement heureux d'être rentré aux bercail.

« Gnaaaa senpai, calme-toi ! Tu vas faire peur aux animaux ! Viens par là Petit Tonnerre, ta copine Georgette s'ennuyait justement sans toi ! »

Kise attrapa délicatement les rênes du poney et il le guida gentiment sur son balcon, accompagné de la chèvre.

« Tiens, t'es encore là toi... » Marmonna Kasamatsu, clope au bec fraîchement allumée, à l'attention de Kagami.

« Baloo... » Lâcha Kagami, resté bloqué sur son trip de _Livre de la Jungle_.

« Hein ? »

« Senpaaaai arrête de fumer dans mon appartement je t'ai déjà dit que mes pensionnaires n'aimaient pas ça ! Et après, la nicotine donne un mauvais goût dans la bouche en plus ! »

« Et alors ? Je n'compte embrasser personne ! »

« Il ne faut pas dire ça, on n'sait jamais senpai ! »

Genre, une fille – ou un mec... après tout, Kagami ne connaissait rien des préférences amoureuses du colérique brun... - allait lui tomber du ciel, lèvres en avant, droit sur les siennes.

Mais oui, bien-sûr Kise...

A moins qu'il ne s'agisse de l'un de ses compagnons de maisonnée...

Et comme pour confirmer cette hypothèse, l'iguane se remit à tirer la langue en fixant Kasamatsu avec appétit...

Ce fut comme un signal pour Kagami qui décida alors de partir en laissant Mowgli et Baloo seul à seul. (Seuls, mais avec toute la ménagerie. Concept.)

Parce qu'il en faut vraiment peu pour être heureux.

* * *

Kagami avait envoyé un message à Midorima, sur le chemin de son appartement, puis, une fois rentré, il avait pris un long bain pour se « _pouponner_ ». Midorima était connu pour être un hygiéniste militant, frôlant carrément l'intégrisme. Et le vert semblait prendre plaisir à humilier et molester les soumis un peu trop sales à son goût (Midorima ayant déjà passé une fois une de ses soumises, une actrice pourtant très connue, au _karsher_ en direct... et refusé de jouer avec une autre à cause de sa tendance à se négliger physiquement). Autant dire que Kagami avait intérêt à être propre comme un sou neuf, mais cette petite lubie Midorimaesque pouvait se comprendre si le quarantenaire – comme Aomine – avait effectivement exercé la profession de médecin dans une autre vie.

Cela ne dérangeait pas Kagami outre mesure, lui-même étant assez maniaque de l'ordre à ses heures perdues, adorant briquer son appartement pour se déstresser.

Mais étrangement, pas aujourd'hui.

Car il avait toute confiance en Midorima. En effet, Aomine avait beau être l'instigateur de sa vocation de _pornstar_ , Kagami n'en demeurait pas moins un fervent admirateur du travail de Midorima. Ses vidéos étaient toujours extrêmement intéressantes et impressionnantes. Parfois audacieuses visuellement. Le vert possédait un véritable univers artistique, contrairement à ses autres collègues. Même au sein les Miracles, il faisait figure d'exception.

Alors que le vert ait accepté sans la moindre hésitation de recevoir Kagami **CHEZ LUI** , directement dans l'intimité de son appartement tokyoïte était un immense honneur. Un rêve de fan qui se concrétisait. Kagami n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux, honnêtement. Cela l'arrangeait et pour cause, puisqu'après le revers qu'il venait d'essuyer avec Kise, le rouge ne se sentait pas prêt à tourner immédiatement à nouveau devant un public ou plusieurs caméra.

Le cadre intimiste et confidentiel de l'appartement de Midorima lui convenait donc à merveille. De plus, le rouge savait que Midorima ne lui épargnerait rien et qu'il saurait se montrer critique pour l'aider à progresser, sans pour autant le pousser à bout. Midorima avait effectivement la réputation de savoir s'adapter à ses soumis, respectant leurs limites et restant à l'affût du délicat équilibre entre douleur et plaisir.

Pouvoir « jouer » avec Midorima était d'ailleurs un grand honneur dans la profession. Le vert était célèbre pour son degré d'exigence concernant ses soumis. Il y avait donc beaucoup d'appelés, mais peu d'élus et en général, Midorima se cantonnait au même cercle de rares initiés. Dès que Kagami - qui avait conservé sa carte depuis le salon du porno – l'avait contacté un peu en désespoir de cause, (à la base, sur une simple suggestion d'Akashi, comme pour Kise...) l'ancien chirurgien avait répondu dans la minute qui avait suivi en lui indiquant son adresse.

Pas un mot de plus. Le vert était économe, voire même avare en paroles.

Mais au fur et à mesure que Kagami approchait de l'endroit du rendez-vous, non loin des studios, le trac montait. Il se sentait nerveux à l'idée de pouvoir ne pas être à la hauteur encore une fois. Et surtout, de ne pas savoir à quelle sauce Midorima comptait le manger.

Quelque part, c'était frustrant, mais également excitant. Le mystère avait toujours quelque chose de profondément attirant...

Lorsqu'enfin il se présenta sur le seuil de l'appartement, situé dans une petite résidence cossue, Kagami prit le temps de bien inspirer. Il avait hâte. Puis, il appuya sur la sonnette et la porte s'ouvrit sur un Midorima tout de noir vêtu, jean et pull fin à col roulé. Sobre mais efficace. Peu de peau visible. Mais Kagami trouvait encore plus sexy de devoir deviner ce qui se cachait en dessous de ses vêtements. Aomine, par exemple, avait toujours tendance à trop en montrer avec ses chemises ouvertes jusqu'au torse. Pas que ce ne soit pas agréable à regarder, au contraire, mais Midorima respirait davantage la classe et l'élégance.

Le rouge... rougit en constatant que le vert portait bien en évidence une paire de menottes.

Wow quel accueil ! Le genre de détail qui met directement dans le bain et fait bien savoir qu'on n'est pas là pour faire du tricot !

« Bonsoir Kagami, je t'attendais. Tu es en avance, j'en conclus donc que tu n'as pas du avoir trop de mal à trouver mon adresse. »

« Non, je... j'ai utilisé mon GPS pour être sûr... je sais que tu... enfin... tu détestais les gens qui ne sont pas ponctuels. »

« En effet. Tu es Lion, n'est-ce pas ? » Questionna subitement le vert.

« Heu oui... pourquoi ? » S'étonna le jeune homme.

La question n'était pas banale. En général, dans ce genre de contexte, on lui demandait plutôt la taille de son pénis, voire sa largeur, mais en aucun cas son signe astrologique.

« C'est parfait ! » Sembla exulter l'énigmatique médecin.

« Ah bon ? »

Bah si tu le dis...

« C'est le jour de chance des Lions aujourd'hui, tu ne le savais pas ? »

« Non... »

« Tu ne regardes donc pas Oha Asa ? »

« Connais pas. »

« Hmpff... » Grommela Midorima, faisant remonter ses lunettes sur son nez. « C'est très décevant de ta part, mais pas tellement étonnant. Après tout, Aomine est ton modèle si j'ai bien compris. Entre. » L'invita t-il finalement après ce petit dialogue de bienvenue.

« Merci... »

« Et enlève tes chaussures. »

« D-d'accord. Mes vêtements aussi ? »

« Pas tout de suite. Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus dans mon entrée... je ne suis pas un animal. »

« Ah oui... pardon ! »

Ca le changeait d'Aomine. Dire que quand le brun chez lui pour baiser, ils avaient eu du mal à atteindre la chambre avant de passer aux choses sérieuses...

Ambiance différente, quoi.

« Tiens, l'objet chanceux du jour pour les Lions. »

Midorima le laissa entrer, mais aussitôt le pas de la porte franchi, il lui chargea les bras avec une...

« Une bouillotte ? »

Le rouge allait lui demander « pourquoi », mais Midorima sembla le deviner et il le devança donc :

« Oui. A la lavande. Crois-moi, tu en auras bientôt besoin. »

Il le fixa alors presque... dangereusement.

« Parce que quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, je peux te garantir que tu ne pourras plus t'asseoir pendant une semaine complète. Et tu remercieras mentalement l'astrologie à ce moment-là. »

Voilà qui avait au moins le mérite d'annoncer la couleur.

Comme ça, sans préavis.

Et Kagami avait beau ne pas être un lâche, il se demanda tout de même le temps d'une demi-seconde s'il ne ferait pas mieux de faire marche-arrière... s'il tenait à son derrière.

* * *

 **Hey :) ! Comme d'habitude, on pense à laisser une petite review si on veut vite la suite !**

 **Des bisous ! (j'ai tenu un bureau de vote hier, je suis DEAD !)**


End file.
